


Мой монстр

by Hiwlaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, POV, Мифические существа, ООС, насилие, нецензурная лексика, отклонение от канона, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 155,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiwlaska/pseuds/Hiwlaska
Summary: В Гарри в роковую ночь канонно попадает кусок души Лорда. Полноценная душа пусть и всего лишь ребёнка, начинает поглощать этот осколок. При этом ребёнок попадает в непривычную обстановку - семью маглов. После первого маленького выброса магии Дурсли в ужасе и всеми способами запрещают ему колдовать. Мальчик и сам напуган из-за своей ненормальности, но он находит выход из ситуации...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылку на любой фанфик можете указывать где угодно, без лишних вопросов. Публикация же на сторонних ресурсах только с моего разрешения.  
> Знаю только русский язык.

      Блондинка со слишком длинной шеей и не слишком складной фигурой вошла в здание школы, прошла по пока тихим коридорам и постучала в дверь. Прозвенел звонок с урока, и дети стали выходить из классов. Женщина чуть отошла в сторону и, дождавшись, когда дети покинут класс, вошла, найдя глазами немолодую учительницу, которая кивнула в приветствие.  
      — Вы…  
      — Миссис Дурсль, мать Дадли Дурсля и опекун Гарри Поттера, что у вас обучаются. Вы просили меня зайти к вам.  
      — Да, конечно, — учительница поманила к себе оставшихся по её просьбе двух мальчиков, светловолосого крупного толстячка — Дадли и худенького темноволосого мальчика — Гарри, они будто были противоположностями друг друга.  
      — Понимаете, миссис Дурсль, вчера Гарри не принёс домашнюю работу, и он утверждает, что его работа украдена Дадли, что та открытка, которую показал ваш сын, была сделана как раз Гарри.  
      — Гарри, как ты можешь лгать! — недовольно произнесла Петуния, воззрившись на племянника.  
      Мальчик от этих слов будто вздрогнул:  
      — Это правда. Открытка моя. Дадли отобрал её, когда я шёл в школу! — поначалу ребёнок смотрел в глаза тёти, но, не видя в них поддержки и понимания, под конец фразы замолк, опустив глаза в пол.  
      Женщина на слова мальчика поджала губы:  
      — Покажите мне эту открытку.  
      Учительница достала из стола злополучную детскую поделку, сложенный пополам лист бумаги и осенние листья, что были приклеены к ней ажурным узором. Жёлтый, красный и зелёный плавно переходили друг в друга, создавая простую, но милую композицию.  
      — Гарри, ты хочешь сказать, что сам это сделал? — Петуния взглянула на племянника сверху вниз, будто припечатывая.  
      — Да, — мальчик уже готов был расплакаться.  
      — Да, как он может, мама, я же весь вечер… — подал голос Дадли, и слёзы появились у второго мальчика на глазах.  
      Миссис Дурсль повернулась к учительнице:  
      — Мне неприятно это признавать, но Гарри патологический лгун и часто желаемое принимает за действительное. К тому же он завидует нашему мальчику, — женщина погладила всхлипнувшего сына по голове, — нашему талантливому малышу. Я предупреждала директора, когда оформляла документы. Гарри странный мальчик, он живёт в своём мире.  
      Немолодая учительница нахмурилась:  
      — Но Гарри одет хуже, чем ваш сын, возможно, вы уделяете ему не достаточно внимания, — уже неуверенно перевела взгляд мадам Помс с одного мальчика на другого, — всё-таки дети так ранимы.  
      — Простите, но на Гарри всё горит огнём, стоит надеть новую рубашку или брюки и не пройдёт и дня, как порвутся, он же не сидит на месте. Не то, что Дадличка — тихий, послушный мальчик.  
      Учительница склонилась к Гарри и, посмотрев в его влажные от непролитых слёз глаза, спросила:  
      — Гарри, скажи правду. Ты соврал?  
      — Нет! — одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке, Гарри не знал, как убедить окружающих, что он не врун, и он не отсталый.  
      — Вот видите, убеждать бесполезно, ему всего пять, а спорит со взрослыми, — миссис Дурсль сокрушённо покачала головой. — Весь в своих родителей. Хотя его отца нам толком и увидеть не удалось, но первое впечатление было ужасное.  
      Гарри переводил взгляд с учительницы на тётю, и обратно. Его не желали услышать, а сам он не знал, как доказать, как убедить. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно бессильным.  
      Мадам Помс нахмурилась:  
      — Возможно, со временем он изменится.  
      — Я в этом уже сомневаюсь, — миссис Дурсль сокрушённо покачала головой, — знали бы вы, что он вытворял в три года. Но я и мой муж постараемся воспитать его подобающе.  
  
      Петуния Дурсль, взяв обоих мальчиков за руки, шла к выходу из здания школы, прошла по ступенькам у входа и направилась в сторону дома.  
      Подойдя к небольшому двухэтажному дому, такому же, как и десятки других таких же строений вдоль Тисовой улицы, она открыла калитку. Женщина протянула ключи от двери сыну, проговорив:  
      — Дадличка, иди в дом.  
      Блондинистый мальчик кивнул и вприпрыжку побежал к двери.  
      Петуния зашла за живую изгородь, уйдя от любопытных глаз соседей, и посмотрела на племянника. Гарри стоял и смотрел в землю. Всю дорогу домой он очень старался не расплакаться.  
      — Гарри, как ты мог! Мы заботимся о тебе, кормим, поим, даём кров, а ты наговариваешь на Дадли.  
      — Но я…  
      — Хочешь сказать, что сам сделал эту открытку? Да одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, кто её создал. Ты даже яичницу пожарить не можешь, чтобы не уронить яйцо на пол, а тут такая аккуратность. Не ври!  
      Мальчик смотрел в лицо недовольной женщины, хотелось расплакаться, но он знал, так разозлит тётю ещё больше.  
      — Иди в свою комнату и подумай о своём поведении, ты наказан. И не смей выходить, я сама принесу тебе ужин.  
      Гарри повернулся и, понимая, что непрошеные слёзы обиды уже текут из глаз, быстро проскользнул мимо Дадли, что стоял в прихожей.  
      — В следующий раз будешь думать, прежде чем рот раскрывать, — показал язык его кузен. — Я тебе это припомню.  
  
      Гарри влетел в свою комнату, вернее переделанный на скорую руку под жилое помещение чулан. Кровать, тумбочка, табуретка — вот и вся небогатая обстановка. Он уткнулся в подушку и расплакался.  
      А ведь он так старался сделать что-то своё, и показать учителю. Доказать всем в классе, что может, что не недоразвитый, как всем и каждому рассказывает о нём Дадли.  
  
      Вечером дверь в чулан открылась, и дядя Вернон пригласил Гарри на кухню ужинать. Мальчик уже успокоился, слёзы высохли, но обида на сердце осталась.  
      У плиты стояла хмурая тётя:  
      — Вернон, он наказан.  
      — Он будет есть с нами, дорогая. Садись, Гарри.  
      Мальчик сел за стол, есть не хотелось. Тётя окинула племянника хмурым взглядом, поставив тарелку с курицей и овощам перед ребёнком и в, Бог знает, какой раз, помянув сестру недобрым словом. Гарри стоило посмотреть на довольного Дадли, как слёзы навернулись вновь, мальчик сглотнул ком в горле, опустил взгляд в тарелку.  
      Когда ужин подошёл к концу, дядя усадил Гарри напротив себя:  
      — Гарри, Петуния рассказала мне о случае в школе. Тебе не стоило так поступать.  
      Мальчик хотел было что-то сказать, но Вернон Дурсль — грузный мужчина со светлыми волосами, ему не дал вставить и слова:  
      — Я рад, что твои странности прошли, и больше нет ни летающих предметов, ни перекрашенных волос, ни других ненормальностей, но… — мужчина помолчал, подбирая слова, а Гарри отчаянно пытался сдержать слёзы, уже даже не надеясь доказать свою правоту. — Гарри, тебе не надо пытаться выделиться за счёт Дадли. Приложи свои усилия и пусть не сразу, но у тебя получится.  
      Мальчик окончательно потерял выдержку и разрыдался прямо перед дядей. «Почему мне никто не верит?!»  
      Но мужчина истолковал его слёзы по своему.  
      — Все могут ошибаться. Гарри, врать не хорошо. В следующий раз вспомни наш разговор. А теперь помоги тёте убраться на кухне.  
      Гарри не смог ничего большего, как кивнуть, ощущая лишь обиду и беспомощность.  
      Пока мальчик вытирал помытые тарелки и ложки с вилками, Петуния подошла к мужу, что читал газету:  
      — Зря ты ему потакаешь, Вернон.  
      — Мы должны воспитать из него достойного гражданина. Сама вспомни, как мы маялись, когда с ребёнком постоянно случались странности. Терпение и строгость сделали своё. Уже год никаких ненормальностей.  
      — Возможно, ты прав, но он оклеветал Дадличку.  
      — Наверное, он завидует, но Дадли мальчик сильный. Смотри, даже не обиделся.  
      — Ох, Вернон, нам стоило сдать его в приют.  
      — Не говори глупости, — покачал головой мужчина.  
      Петуния Дурсль прошла на кухню, где Гарри вытирал стол.  
      — Иди к себе, я сама всё закончу, — проворчала женщина.  
      — Да, тётя, — проговорил мальчик и, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, скрылся в своём чулане.  
      Гарри зашёл в чулан, уже вытирая непрошеные слёзы. Он зарылся лицом в подушку. «Почему, всё именно так, а не иначе, ведь я всё сделал, чтобы стать нормальным, я старался, я…»  


***

  
  
      Гарри опустился в сугроб, который образовался на обочине после того, как дорожка была вычищена. Зима в этом году была непривычно морозной, и снег не таял, а лежал уже хорошим слоем. Мальчик обвёл довольным взглядом результат своих трудов.  
      Дядя Вернон вышел за калитку своего дома, осмотрел вычищенную дорожку, и улыбнулся:  
      — Молодец, Гарри, хорошая работа. Пойдём поедим?  
      — Да, я очень проголодался, — мальчик от похвалы расплылся в улыбке.  
      Грузный мужчина забрал у него лопату и пропустил Гарри в калитку:  
      — Замёрз?  
      — Нет, согрелся.  
      Мужчина рассмеялся:  
      — Что ж, хочешь согреться, поработай физически.  
      Они зашли в дом, где уже пахло тушёными овощами с мясом.  
      После того, как Гарри снял верхнюю одежду и вымылся, все сели за стол. В кухню влетел Дадли:  
      — Привет, пап.  
      — Привет, а тебе тоже стоило помочь Гарри убирать снег, смотришь, похудел бы.  
      — Пап, на улице холодно.  
      — Что за глупости ты говоришь, Вернон. Не хватало Дадли заболеть, — недовольно проворчала Петуния, подкладывая кусочек сыну в тарелку.  
      — Труд бы ему на пользу пошёл, — возразил мужчина.  
      После обеда дядя Вернон подошёл к Гарри и протянул альбом с набором фломастеров:  
      — Молодец, заработал.  
      — Вернон, не балуй его, а то опять чудить начнёт, — недовольно проворчала женщина.  
      Гарри прижал к груди подарок:  
      — Я больше никогда…  
      — А ты молчи, когда взрослые разговаривают, — недовольно проворчала тётя Петуния, перебив мальчика.  
      — Но ведь, действительно, уже больше года ничего не происходит. Петти, не придирайся к нему. Он ведь старается, — Вернон подмигнул Гарри.  
      Женщина посмотрела на племянника с сомнением.  
      Гарри, действительно, очень старался и учиться, и не попадаться Дадли, и больше не спорить с учителями, хоть и нелегко было смириться с тем, что его считают немного не в себе.  
      Петуния вздохнула:  
      — Ладно, положи их, — она кивнула на всё ещё прижимаемый к груди подарок от Вернона, — и помоги мне на кухне.  
      — Хорошо, тётя, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
      «Всё-таки хорошо, что я теперь не ненормальный, а обычный ребёнок», — подумал Гарри. Стоило исчезнуть всем тем странностям, что сопровождали постоянно, как дядя стал относиться лучше и даже тётя Петуния стала мягче.  
  
      Гарри рисовал, сидя в своём чулане. Деревянная дощечка, положенная на кровать, лист бумаги и подаренные фломастеры. Когда услышал, как что-то упало со звоном. Затем ещё один неприятный звук. Он приподнялся, встал и вышел из чулана.  
      — Тётя, что-то разбилось? — спросил он, идя на звук шума. — Я могу помочь убра… — слова застряли в горле.  
      Дадли стоял у шкафа и держал в руке любимую вазу миссис Дурсль, ещё две кружечки уже лежали на полу осколками.  
      — Что ты делаешь, Дадли?  
      Толстенький мальчик повернулся к Гарри и улыбнулся:  
      — Я делаю? Это ты делаешь.  
      — Что? — Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на кузена.  
      — Это ты своими странными фокусами разбил всё это, а я лишь увидел.  
      — Я этого не делал! Я теперь нормальный, я не могу что-то подобное сделать.  
      — Можешь говорить, что угодно, но поверят-то мне.  
      На Гарри накатило бессилие, он вспомнил всё, что сделал ему Дадли за прошедшее время, как же он устал со всем просто мириться, подчиняясь обстоятельствам, которые не мог изменить.  
      — Зачем? Что я тебе сделал?!  
      Дадли с треском ударил вазой об пол и прокричал:  
      — Это мои мама и папа, а ты тут чужой, урод! Был уродом и останешься!  
      Дадли занёс руку с новой чашечкой, чтобы и её разбить.  
      — Прекрати! — крикнул Гарри. Нежелание мириться с ситуацией породило злость, копившуюся всё последнее время. — Поставь её на место!  
      Дадли издевательски улыбнулся, он никогда не воспринимал кузена всерьёз, худой слабак, но то, как этот урод подлизывался к родителям, бесило. Это его родители!  
      — А то что? Расплачешься и побежишь жаловаться? Кому? — выплюнул в лицо кузену Дадли.  
      Серый туман окутал Гарри, сгущаясь и обретая форму. Первой вырисовалась крупная рыбоподобная голова с красными глазами и широкой пастью, заполненной иглоподобными зубами, а за ней в сером тумане обрело форму и змееподобное тело. Создание обвивало Гарри своими кольцами, будто змея.  
      Дадли ойкнул и попятился.  
      — Поставь её обратно,  _обратно, обратно_ , — эхом отдались шипящие слова, произнесённые странным существом и красные глаза вспыхнули на рыбьей голове.  
      Дадли в страхе уставился в горящие глаза существа.  
      Гарри растерянно взирал на Зубастика, который раньше никогда не появлялся при посторонних, а тут… Дадли уже весь трясся от страха, это было не правильно, но в тоже время что-то мешало Гарри остановить Зубастика. Когда же кузен, как заведённый, принялся выкрикивать:  
      — Монстр! Монстр! Монстр!  
      Гарри со злостью крикнул:  
      — Я не монстр! — вся сдерживаемая обида собралась, как ком, что готов был вырваться злостью и сдерживаемой до сегодняшнего дня ненавистью к кузену.  
      Существо развернуло кольца и из зубастой пасти раздался шелест, разнёсшийся тихим эхом:  
      — Поставь, иначе хуже будет,  _будет, будет_.  
      Дадли поставил чашечку, которую до сих пор сжимал в руке, отодвигаясь и мелко дрожа. Туман клубился у пола, уже почти касаясь его ног.  
      — Мама!!! — завопил толстячок, визжа как поросёнок.  
  
      Мистер Вернон вышел из машины, прошёл к дому, напевая привязчивый рождественский мотивчик. У калитки он столкнулся с женой.  
      — Здравствуй, дорогая. А где дети?  
      — Я оставила их на пару минут одних. Нужно было забежать к соседке. Дадличка сказал, что подождёт.  
      — Ясно.  
      Они зашли в прихожую, когда Вернон услышал душераздирающий крик: «Мама!». Петуния кинулась на крик, но так и застыла от страха на пороге. Мужчине было достаточно только одного взгляда, чтобы вернуться в прихожую, выхватить бейсбольную биту и вбежать в комнату. Монстра, что уже тянулся к сыну, нужно было остановить, и Вернон ударил в самый сгусток тумана, из которого выползала тварь. Раз. Другой. Услышал детский вскрик и только потом увидел, что ударил он Гарри. Змееподобная тварь обернулась и, с шипением раскрыв пасть, налетела на мужчину. Бита прошла сквозь морду существа.  
      Вернон снова замахнулся. Тварь с воем взорвалась тёмным смерчем, превращая биту в щепки и едва не лишив мужчину руки, но волной силы его отбросило к стене, что и спасло руку, а возможно и жизнь.  
      — Вернон! — крикнула Петуния, которая успела, за то время, что выиграл муж, схватить сына и выбежать из комнаты.  
      Смерч стих так же внезапно, как и появился, оставив зияющую дыру в полу и разбитую мебель. Гарри пропал вместе с ним.  
  
      Медики прибыли почти сразу, констатировали у мистера Дурсля, небольшое сотрясение мозга и несколько сломанных рёбер. Петуния с сыном отделались несколькими царапинами и испугом. Полиция было взялась за это дело, но как-то вдруг потеряла к нему интерес. Дурсли не настаивали. Гарри Поттер исчез и они этому теперь были только рады.  


***

  
  
      Моросит мелкий дождик. Под небольшим деревом на краю маленького, реденького лесочка, что примостился под холмом, пришёл в себя молодой мужчина лет двадцати пяти. Коричневые простого покроя штаны и куртка, светло каштановые волосы, голубые глаза. Он медленно сел, понимая, что ему мешает двигаться ребёнок, что лежит рядом.  
      Стоило Люпину Римусу увидеть кровь на виске у мальчика, как разум прояснился. Он вскочил на ноги, взял ребёнка на руки, осматривая. Было пасмурно. Облака спустились почти до земли, но и того света, что был, хватило, чтобы понять, что ребёнка не покусали, а побили. Тонкая полоска едва заметного шрама на лбу заставила мужчину на миг замереть, а после, будто проснувшись, бегом спуститься с холма в лощину, где в расщелине двух давно обтёсанных ветром скал примостилась хижина. Она настолько вросла в окружающий ландшафт, что со ста метров её можно было принять за большой травяной холм.  
      Люпин перепрыгнул через ручей, что протекал здесь же и внёс ребёнка в дом. Попытался зажечь огонь в лампе, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, но потерпел неудачу. Ещё одна попытка, и ничего. Наконец, отложив волшебную палочку, он чиркнул спичкой и зажёг лампы. Затем взглянул на ребёнка, что всё ещё без сознания лежал на кровати.  
      На мальчике были обычные домашние штанишки и тонкий свитер, на три размера больше положенного, носки, обуви не было вовсе. Люпину оставалось только радоваться, что очнулся он, вплотную прижавшись к ребёнку, не дав теплом своего тела, ему замёрзнуть.  
      Постояв в растерянности, он кинулся к очагу, и поджёг хорошую порцию сухого хвороста, стараясь быстрее прогреть помещение. Аккуратно снял одежду с мальчика, чтобы его осмотреть. Сильнее всего тревожила рана на голове с кровоподтёком, а также уже багровеющее плечо. Вряд ли перелом, но вполне могла образоваться трещина от столь сильного удара. Ещё два удара пришлись на спину, следы от них уже чётко проявились на коже, но они были смазанными. Люпин обработал раны охлаждающей мазью, обмотал плечо ребёнку, чтобы во сне он не дёрнулся и не повредил себе. Укрыл одеялом.  
      Спустя почти час Римус присел на стул напротив кровати, откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. Он сделал всё что мог, раны обработал, напоил ребёнка отваром из трав, чтобы снять воспаление и жар, так как у мальчика поднялась температура.  
      «Что теперь?» Мужчина покрутил в руках чашку, не зная, куда её деть. Ему бы бежать к доктору, но до портала полчаса пути, по сырости с ребёнком на руках, а потом сам перенос, смягчить его с помощью магии не получится, ведь он всё ещё не чувствовал в себе ни капли магической силы. Самого доктора сюда не доставишь, денег не было, да и возвращаться в мир живых Люпину ещё было рано. Оставалось лишь ждать и надеяться на лучшее.  
      Римус встал, потянувшись, вышел из дома, не забыв перед уходом подкинуть хвороста в очаг. Моросящий дождь прекратился, серые облака поднялись выше.  
      Люпин выпрямился, вглядываясь вдаль. Нужно было собрать хворост. Сам он протапливал дом нечасто и несильно, тепла собственного тела хватало, да и согревающие чары не требовали больших затрат, поэтому запас хвороста был небольшой. Ощущал мужчина себя странно, тело будто ныло, изредка проходили лёгкие судороги. Но сейчас всё-таки больше всего его волновал Гарри Поттер. Люпин собирал ветки и пытался проанализировать происходящее.  
  
      Жил он здесь последние три года, как только стал не угоден для кого-то в магической Британии. Выяснить, для кого же именно, не получилось, самому бы в живых остаться, а для этого пришлось хорошо заплатить определённым людям, что помогли сбежать. Но надолго покидать Британию он не собирался, поэтому выбор остановился на Ирландии. Оборотни из местных лесов Килларни отнеслись к нему терпимо. Да, Люпин тоже был оборотнем, и тот факт, что не покусал ребёнка в своей звериной форме, озадачивал.  
      Но сам мужчина не лез на рожон, стараясь не пересекаться с оборотнями и людьми. Поселился он на побережье, жил тихо. Достаточно далеко, чтобы даже за два-три дня полнолуния не добраться до населённых пунктов. Его оборотень быстро угомонился и спустя несколько месяцев перестал искать людей, в итоге после того, как луна сходила на убыль, он обращался обратно в человека не далеко от дома.  
      Правда, сейчас отдалённое расположение хижины сыграло плохую роль. Вообще мысли были тревожными, ведь даже после долгого размышления Люпин не понимал, как сюда попал сын его погибшего друга.  
  
      Римус легонько потряс ребёнка. День клонился к закату, а мальчик так и не пришёл в себя. Люпин вдохнул побольше воздуха и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Он решил, что, если к утру Гарри не очнётся, то он отправится в путь, пусть не близкий, но он доберётся до доктора. Слабый огонёк, что он наколдовал, говорил о том, что его странно отсутствующая магия восстанавливается.  
      Мужчина встал, взглянув на мальчика тяжёлым взглядом, мысли были не радостные. Он потянулся и вышел в сумрак ночи, вдохнул холодный воздух.  
      «К ночи будет морозик», — подумал он, поворачиваясь и застывая. На небосводе была полная луна.  
      «Какого?» — всё, что смог подумать мужчина. Следующая мысль была: «Нужно запереть дверь в дом, чтобы оборотнем не ворваться туда и не навредить ребёнку». — Затем мысль: «Бежать!» — в итоге только спустя несколько мгновений, разрываемый страхом, он сообразил, что не превращается.  
      Голова чуть закружилась, по телу прошла привычная дрожь и будто судорога, и всё. Люпин застыл и впервые в своей жизни повернулся к полной луне и взглянул на неё. Ничего. Прошёл к стене дома и присел прямо на землю. Ноги от шока не держали.  
      — Ничего не понимаю, у нас перестали действовать законы магии? Оборотень, который не превратился в полнолуние. Ребёнок, свалившийся не пойми откуда. Магия, что будто высосана. Что дальше? — спросил он пустоту, которая естественно промолчала.  
      Люпин продолжал сидеть, будто чего-то ждал, но ни он не превращался в оборотня, ни луна волшебным образом не исчезла с небосвода. Натянутые как струны нервы не давали расслабиться, но и оставлять на всю ночь без присмотра больного ребёнка он не мог, поэтому спустя час, а может и больше, Римус вернулся в дом. Огонь в очаге почти догорел, и помещение начало стыть. Мужчина подкинул хвороста в очаг и лёг рядом с Гарри, стараясь не мешать ему. Заснул он далеко не сразу, напряжение и страхи не давали расслабиться.  


***

  
  
      Гарри открыл глаза, ничего не понимая. Взгляд упал на слишком высокий потолок с деревянными балками, это был не его чулан. Он повернулся, голова закружилась, и тело отдалось болью. Окончательно помог всё вспомнить Зубастик, который обвивал его, а также незнакомого мужчину, что спал рядом.  
      — Зубастя, исчезни, — прошептал Гарри, но мужчина спал слишком чутко и даже от этого едва слышного шёпота проснулся.  
      Он резко вскочил и выхватил волшебную палочку, наставив её на монстра.  
  
      Реакция у Люпина, выработанная месяцами скитаний, а также ожиданием, что его найдут и убьют, была быстрой. Он выхватил волшебную палочку и только теперь понял, что колдовать нечем.  
      Гарри, что смотрел на него большими зеленющими глазами своей матери, испуганно сжался.  
      — Только не бейте, я… Зубастя он хороший.  
      В противовес словам ребёнка монстр зашипел и раскрыл утыканную иглами зубов пасть. Серый туман клубился у пола. Гарри на это схватил существо за хвост и дёрнул.  
      — Он хороший, правда, дяденька, — всхлипнул мальчик.  
      Люпин уже раздумывал, что он будет делать? Как спасать ребёнка от монстра без магии? Когда зверюга против всех ожиданий не бросилась на ребёнка, а лишь молча обвилась вокруг его тела.  
      — Вот видите, он хороший, только не бейте, — ещё один всхлип.  
      Худенький мальчик с повязками на плече и голове, которому по сути нельзя двигаться, смотрел на него напуганными, полными слёз глазами. У Люпина опустились руки.  
      — Я никого не собираюсь бить, — как можно мягче проговорил Римус. Опыта общения с детьми у оборотня было не много.  
      Он медленно сел на кровать. Красноглазая тварь наблюдала молча, лишь змеиный язык иногда мелькал меж зубов-иголок.  
      Ребёнок с подозрением смотрел на мужчину. Только тут Римус сообразил, что мальчик ведь оказался в неизвестном месте рядом с незнакомцем. Нужно было как-то объяснить всё малышу.  
      — Я знаю, что то, что я скажу сейчас, звучит странно, но ты оказался в лесу, рядом с моим домом. Я не знаю, как ты тут оказался, Гарри, но я не причиню тебе вреда.  
      — Дядя, вы меня знаете? — подозрения во взгляде не уменьшилось.  
      — Твой шрам очень знаменит в некоторых кругах.  
      — Шрам? — Гарри нахмурился, затем коснулся лба. Всхлипы прекратились.  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты пролежал, не приходя в сознание, целый день.  
      — Вы не злитесь?  
      — На что?  
      — Зубастя, он пугает других людей. Вам не страшно?  
      — Поэтому тебя побили? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Римус продолжил. — Я не злюсь, я многое повидал в жизни, и поверь, Зубастик не самое страшное, что я видел. Он, твой друг?  
      Движения мальчика, то, как он обнял красноглазого монстра, будто защищаясь им, сказали о многом. Ребёнок явно не боялся этого странного создания.  
      — Зубастик, сделал меня нормальным, он хороший, — всё ещё не выпуская это странное существо, ответил Гарри.  
      — Понятно, Гарри, можно Зубастик пойдёт погуляет, а мне нужно осмотреть тебя.  
      — Зубастя это я, а я это Зубастик.  
      Люпин сидел и смотрел на ребёнка, обвитого змееподобным телом источающим туман. Мужчина окончательно запутался.  
      — Гарри, ты это ты, а Зубастик это Зубастик.  
      — Нет, он это я, — мальчик замялся. — Я монстр.  
      — Нет, маленький, — Люпин подался, против даже собственных ожиданий, и обнял ребёнка. К своему удивлению он понял, коснувшись твари, что Зубастик только кажется материальным, он был сродни призраку, почти не ощущался на ощупь. Люпин погладил ребёнка по голове.  
      — Я не знаю, кто тебе это сказал, но ты не монстр.  
      Гарри вздрогнул от прикосновения, замерев, но в следующий момент прижался к незнакомому, но такому доброму дяде.  
      — Вы тёплый, дядя.  
      — Да, хоть что-то хорошее, — хмыкнул Люпин, отодвигаясь, только теперь он заметил, что Зубастика больше нет, даже туман, что стелился по полу, пропал.  
      — А где?  
      — Зубастя во мне. Я это он.  
      — Зубастик живёт в тебе? — переспросил Римус, разговор у него получался глупейший.  
      — Да, — и Гарри сжался, всё ещё не до конца доверяя и ожидая злобной реакции.  
      — И давно вы вместе? — тихим, спокойным голосом, который, похоже, успокаивал напуганного ребёнка, спросил Люпин, аккуратно снимая повязку с плеча, чтобы осмотреть рану.  
      — Давно.  
      — Как вы встретились? — Люпин старался не давить, говорить спокойным голосом.  
      — Он просто появился. Я хотел стать нормальным, и он забрал мою ненормальность.  
      — Нормальным, — Люпин взглянул на мальчика, будто изучая, — мне кажется ты нормальный, обычный ребёнок.  
      Гарри улыбнулся, но сразу стал серьёзным:  
      — Дядя, врать не хорошо. Вы же видели Зубастю.  
      Люпин в этот момент ощупывал плечо, поражаясь терпению ребёнка. Он не хныкал, не выворачивался, а терпел.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду под словом ненормальности?  
      Гарри примолк, и Римус уже решил, что ответа не дождётся. Он уже стал осматривать синяки на спине, когда ребёнок снова заговорил.  
      — Вещи летали, двигались, одежда уменьшалась и ещё всякое по мелочи.  
      Только теперь Люпин понял, что ненормальность с точки зрения ребёнка это магия.  
      — Гарри, это не ненормальность, это магия. Ты волшебник, для тебя это нормально.  
      — Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не верить в сказки, — обижено, проговорил мальчик.  
      «Да, конечно очень взрослый, совсем взрослый», — подумал мужчина.  
      — Это не сказки, — Люпин взял волшебную палочку и попытался зажечь маленький огонёк. Ничего. — Ничего не понимаю, вчера же всё получалось, — он посмотрел на мальчика. — Гарри, а после того как появился Зубастик, предметы летать перестали?  
      — Да, больше не было странностей.  
      Люпин перевязал уже плечо, осмотрел фиолетовые синяки на спине и кровоподтёк на голове. Припухлость уже спадала. Он встал, взял одежду, в которой сюда попал Гарри. За прошедшее время Римус успел её постирать и высушить. Другой подходящей одежды не было.  
      — А Зубастик забирает только твою магию?  
      — Магии не бывает, — упрямо ответил Гарри.  
      — Хорошо, он забирает только твою странность?  
      — Больше странных людей вокруг не было, — вздохнул Гарри, но урчание в животе, причём у обоих мужчин, заставило отвлечься от неприятного разговора.  
      — Хорошо, — Люпину пришлось смириться, что разобраться в ситуации будет не просто, но сейчас нужно было поесть. — Потерпи немного. Я приготовлю завтрак.  
      Гарри хотел кивнуть, но видно голова ещё болела, поэтому проговорил:  
      — Спасибо.  
      Римус принялся готовить ирландское рагу. Пришлось провести проверку всех продуктов: пара куропаток, капуста, картофель, морковь и специи, также пришлось добавить немного свиного жира и овса с пшеницей для сытности. Иначе как ирландское рагу данное произведение кулинарного искусства назвать было сложно, так как в ином случае у него вообще не было бы названия.  
      Мужчина то и дело бросал мимоходом взгляд на мальчика. Тот так и сидел в кровати, не пытаясь слезть, радовало, что хоть взгляд был любопытный и страха в нём немного поубавилось.  
      Правда, рассматривать было особо нечего. Его дом состоял из одного помещения, в котором было всё — очаг, полки с небогатой утварью, шкаф с одеждой, стол, пара стульев и кровать. Большее мужчине не было нужно.  
      — Гарри, поешь в кровати или сможешь дойти до стола?  
      — Дойду, — мальчик попытался встать с кровати и покачнулся.  
      Люпину пришлось кинуться к ребёнку, чтобы придержать:  
      — Не так быстро, тебе нельзя резко вскакивать.  
      Гарри растерянно взглянул на мужчину, будто не ожидал такого беспокойства от него:  
      — Хорошо. Вы странный, дядя.  
      — Меня зовут Римус Люпин, я когда-то был другом твоих родителей.  
      — Правда?!  
      — Да, странно, что тебя занесло именно сюда.  
      Гарри сел за стол, Люпин поставил тарелку с рагу, а также достал хлеб, в очаге закипал клюквенный морс.  
      — Ешь.  
      Поттер попробовал не слишком вкусное на вид кулинарное творение Римуса, но после первой ложки ел так, что только за ушами трещало.  
      Люпин невольно улыбнулся:  
      — Не торопись, отбирать не буду, — он достал из мешка пару яблок, ополоснул и положил на стол. — Чем богаты.  
      «Нужно достать ему одежду, а то в моей рубашке Гарри просто утонет, а ходить в одной и той же одежде не выход», — думал Римус, в то время как мальчик уже доедал рагу в своей тарелке. Мужчина нахмурился, судя по тому, что ребёнок не жаловался, а ел его стряпню, его не баловали.  
      — Было очень вкусно. А вы есть не будете, дядя Римус?  
      — Буду, — мужчина отдал должное рагу. Волнение спало, ребёнок хорошо ел, и жар, похоже, спал. Поэтому голод дал о себе знать.  
      Гарри взял в руку яблоко:  
      — Прежде чем потерять сознание, я хотел только одного, попасть туда, где я буду нужен такой, как есть.  
      Ложка Люпина застыла не донесённая до рта:  
      — И твоя магия тебя перенесла.  
      — Её съел Зубастик.  
      «Сейчас он хотя бы не спорит, похоже, начал верить в мои слова», — подумал Римус.  
      — Значит, это он исполнил твоё желание? Получается, тебя перенёс Зубастик.  
      «Прямо в пасть к оборотню, — Люпин про себя покачал головой, — чего только не случается в мире магии».  
      Гарри повертел яблоко в руках, будто уйдя в себя.  
      — Гарри. Гарри! — встревожился Люпин.  
      Мальчик вздрогнул, осмыслено посмотрел в лицо Люпину.  
      — Да, это сделал Зубастик.  
      — Что?  
      — Он говорит, что перенёс меня сюда. Значит, он не сделал меня нормальным, — мальчик страдальчески вздохнул, уставившись на яблоко.  
      Люпин отложил ложку, посмотрел на ребёнка, который уже готов был расплакаться.  
      — Гарри, посмотри на меня. Гарри!  
      Поттер поднял глаза.  
      — Ты волшебник, я не знаю, как тебя убедить, но ты ведь попал сюда, переместился через огромное расстояние. Что это как не чудо? Разве волшебники в сказках плохие или ненормальные?  
      — Нет, они людям помогают.  
      — Именно, и ты точно такой волшебник. Но ты встретил плохих людей и случилось то, что случилось, это не значит, что ты стал хуже. Вообще-то тебя должны были воспитывать маги. — «И о чём только Дамблдор думал с остальными!» — Главное что у тебя в сердце. Доброе оно или злое, ведь даже Зубастик, он спас тебя.  
      — Он спас себя, — пробурчал себе под нос Гарри, Люпин расслышал его с трудом, хвала обострённому слуху оборотня.  
      — Ты веришь в то, что он плохой?  
      — Зубастя хороший.  
      — А ты сам говорил, что он это ты. Значит, и ты хороший. Ты ведь даже не проклинаешь тех, у кого жил.  
      — Они не плохие, просто, — Гарри откусил яблоко.  
      — Ты другой, — Гарри озадачено посмотрел на Люпина. — Я знаю, тебе сейчас сложно это понять, но позже ты всё осознаешь. Главное не думай о себе плохо раньше времени. Этот совет мне дал когда-то твой крёстный. Главное самому верить в себя, — Люпин улыбнулся, очень надеясь на то, что ребёнок его понял. Хотя он наговорил много слишком сложных для мальчика вещей.  
      Гарри встал и отошёл от стола, присел на кровать, снова откусил яблоко, уйдя в себя.  
      Люпин доел, прибрал за столом, налил клюквенного морса, не забыв добавить туда пару травок, чтобы успокоить взволнованного ребёнка. Поставил кружку на стул рядом с кроватью.  
  
      В этот день мужчина старался больше не затрагивать тяжёлых тем. Гарри оказался молчаливым мальчиком, который не привык задавать вопросы, это Люпину не понравилось. Ведь Гарри был как раз в том возрасте, когда дети должны спрашивать всех и о всём. Пришлось Римусу самому рассказывать, где здесь туалет, откуда он берёт воду, где и что лежит, что делать можно и куда лучше не лезть. Гарри не умел задавать вопросы, но слушал внимательно.  
      Днём, скрепя сердце, Люпину пришлось оставить мальчика одного и отправится в лесок проверить силки на кролика, а также собрать хворост. Снова зарядил мелкий дождик.  
      Когда же он вернулся в хижину, то застал Гарри, который сидел в обнимку с Зубастиком. (Да, это имя подходило этому странному созданию.) И пытался из тумана на его голове соорудить подобие причёски.  
      Заметив вошедшего мужчину, Гарри привстал. Монстр же явно хотел исчезнуть.  
      — Стой! Гарри, пусть Зубастик останется, я хочу с ним поговорить.  
      Гарри сначала удивился, а затем улыбнулся. И Люпин молча согласился с мальчиком, если кто-то захочет пообщаться с этой зубастой мордой, то Гарри действительно для него важен.  
      — Зубастя пока не очень хорошо говорит.  
      Римус швырнул за очаг двух убитых кроликов, ни к чему мальчику их видеть, ещё жалеть начнёт, расплачется.  
      — Он раньше вообще не говорил? — помыв руки, спросил Римус.  
      — Нет, а потом стал повторять за мной «Привет» по утрам.  
      — И, когда Зубастик появился? Летом, зимой, осенью?  
      — Весной.  
      — Этой весной?  
      — Нет, прошлой.  
      «Значит два года как. Гарри сейчас… где-то пять лет, два года назад было три года, самое время для образования обскура, — мысли пронеслись в голове Люпина, и только после он понял, о чём подумал. — Бред, обскуры не имеют телесной формы», — оборвал он свою мысль, но данная идея и дальше не давала ему покоя.  
      — Зубастик, а ты можешь покинуть тело Гарри?  
      — Нет, — ответил за него Гарри, — он тогда пуф, — мальчик живописно развёл руками, показывая этот самый пуф, — и нет, а потом снова появляется отсюда, — мальчик ткнул пальцем себе в грудь.  
      — Пуф и нет? Он как бы испаряется?  
      — Угу.  
      Люпин ещё пытался задавать вопросы и многое выяснил.  
      У кого жил Гарри, как он жил, и идея об обскуре всё больше крепла, хоть и оставалась несколько бредовой. Да существо было материально, но…  
      Говорили они о многом. Гарри оказался доверчивым мальчиком, открытым, но чуть пугливым. Вроде и поговорить рад, и поверить, но будто каждый раз одёргивает себя, опасаясь, сдерживаясь.  
      Когда ближе к вечеру ребёнок уже засыпал, Люпин спросил о том, что его волновало:  
      — Гарри, а, когда ты попал сюда, волк тебе не встретился?  
      — Волк?  
      — Собака большая, на двух лапах.  
      — Зубастя его видел, — уже засыпая, ответил мальчик.  
      — И что он сделал?  
      — Съел,  _съел, съел,_  — прошелестел монстр, растворяясь туманом, который впитался в тело ребёнка.  
      «Съел, значит». Люпин ещё некоторое время сидел, обдумывая сказанное, затем укрыл ребёнка и отправился к очагу разделывать кроликов.  
  
      Римус попытался перешить свою одежду ребёнку, но у него ничего не получилось, в итоге спустя неделю он отправился в ближайший городок. Продал там кое-какие травы и купил детскую одежду, надеясь, что угадает с размером и при этом будет не слишком бросаться в глаза торговцам. Хотя даже если кто и заинтересуется полноватой женщиной-травницей, вряд ли выйдет на одиноко живущего на границе с магловским миром оборотня. Благо знаний на то, чтобы сварить оборотное зелье у Люпина хватало, да и в магическом мире иначе как женщиной, он на люди не выбирался. Главное было помнить о времени, чтобы оборотка не спала раньше срока.  
  
      Люпин Римус осторожно шёл по лесу, переступая лужи, небольшой снег растаял, прошёл дождь, и идти сейчас было не просто, но он хотел попасть на весеннюю ярмарку маглов. Сумка за спиной с травами, копчёной рыбой и кое-какой дичью. Раньше ему удавалось продать продукты на ярмарке, чары сохранения делали продукты свежими, а копчёная рыба ему всегда удавалась.  
      Но теперь рядом шёл Гарри, и Люпина тревожила одна мысль — правильно ли он поступает. Кто знает, как маглы воспримут не просто незнакомого мужчину, а ещё и с ребёнком. Оставалось лишь порадоваться, что одежда теперь на мальчике была хорошей, так они вызовут меньше подозрений.  
      Рядом шёл Гарри, распевая на весь лес:  
      «Две веселые овечки  
      Разрезвились возле речки.  
      Прыг-скок, прыг-скок!  
      Скачут белые овечки  
      Рано утром возле речки.  
      Прыг-скок, прыг-скок!»  
      При этом ребёнку удавалось и попрыгать, и поскакать, не отпуская руку дяди Люпина.  
      — Гарри, если будешь так прыгать, слишком рано устанешь.  
      Мальчик посмотрел на мужчину и уверенно проговорил:  
      — Не устану!  
      Переубеждать было бессмысленно. За прошедшие два с лишним месяца, Люпину и не верилось, что прошло так мало времени, Гарри поправился, он оказался очень любознательным, весёлым и добрым ребёнком. Кто же знал, что стоит уйти страху, как Гарри превратится в ходячую головную боль.  
      Стоило мальчику оказаться вне поля зрения Римуса, и всё.  
      Гарри неописуемым образом удавалось скрыться от оборотня с его чутьём и слухом.  
      Чего стоили попытки мальчика съехать с обледеневшей крыши дома на попе. В тот момент, когда ребёнок слетел с неё Римусу под ноги, мужчина не знал, радоваться ли, что мальчик не убился или выпороть, чтобы неповадно было его так пугать.  
      А ужасный случай с русалкой.  
      Они отправились к морю, Гарри очень хотел там побывать, и Римус не смог ему отказать, но это был берег моря в магическом мире, и оказалось, его как раз сегодня облюбовали русалки. Люпин из-за постоянного запаха рыбы, что был на берегу, не сразу их учуял. Пока же мужчина вытягивал рыбу, мальчик, что ещё секунду назад сидел рядом, изучая ракушку, совершенно неимоверным способом оказался за несколько сот метров он него. В итоге одна из русалок попыталась напасть на ребёнка. И пришлось бы Люпину прыгать в ледяную воду и отбивать мальчика у этой твари, если бы не Зубастик, который укусил русалку. Крик её был слышен, возможно, за километр. Кто бы мог подумать, что полупрозрачное существо может нанести такую рану материальной русалке.  
      На упрёки Римуса Гарри виновато вручил ему ракушку, глядя своими зеленющими глазами, а Зубастик только жаловался, что еда уплыла.  
      Зубастик был не меньшей головной болью. Это существо интересовалось всем, что могло содержать магию. Оно, действительно, потребляло все виды магии и неважно из животных, магических растений или предметов. Пришлось признать, что он для магического мира очень опасен. Радовало только то, что Гарри не понимал всю опасность для себя. И не только то, что маги почти наверняка решат уничтожить подобное создание, сейчас в Ирландии это было не важно. В данный момент была опасность в том, что ребёнок пропадал и находился в совершенно странных местах, то посреди болота, то у живого дерева, то в зарослях ядовитых растений, и при этом взволнованного и растревоженного мужчину не сильно радовало то, что он находил Гарри в уже обезвреженных зарослях, у уже еле живого дерева, и болото в присутствие Зубастика вело себя, как добрая кочка.  
      Люпин невольно вспомнил все выходки мародёров в Хогварте и теперь искренне сочувствовал учителям. Так как в те времена их весёлая четвёрка доставила учителям не меньше проблем. Да, мальчик был весь в отца. Римус вздохнул, вспомнив давно умершего друга. Радовало то, что всё это Гарри делает не со зла, но легче от этого не становилось.  
      Поэтому делая выбор между пойти на ярмарку и оставить Гарри в хижине или взять его с собой, он всё-таки решил, пусть ребёнок всё-таки будет на глазах. А то по возвращении он мог Гарри в доме и не застать. И ему не улыбалось, в Мордред знает какой раз, разыскивать мальчика по округе.  
      За размышлениями они дошли до портала.  
      — Гарри, ты помнишь, о чём мы с тобой говорили? — Люпин присел напротив ребёнка.  
      Мальчик кивнул:  
      — Зубастик не должен есть портал.  
      — Именно, — Римус потрепал мальчишку по его вечно непослушным вихрам.  
      Он подошёл к обычной палке, что лежала посреди маленькой лесной полянки и, взяв Гарри за руку, коснулся её. Их втянуло в воронку переноса и выплюнуло недалеко от лесов Килларни уже за границу магического мира в мир маглов.  
      Дальше нужно было идти пешком. Ярмарка в честь весны здесь проходила уже не одно столетие, было непривычно много людей для этого посёлка. Легко можно было затеряться. Продать свой простенький товар и купить на вырученные деньги продукты и одежду.  
      День был тёплым, чувствовалась весна, её запахи. Первые песни птиц и слякоть. И этот день во всём удался. Люпин продал мех кроликов, и болотные ягоды вместе с копчёной рыбой. Лёгкие чары сохранения позволили обеспечить продукту свежесть. Будто готова она была только вчера. Сумма выручена была неплохая, и первое, что нужно было сделать, так купить ребёнку новую одежду, надо было подумать и о весне, и о лете. Гарри напевал, чуть ли не приплясывая в такт простой деревенской мелодии, а когда понял, что ему собираются купить новые сапожки и куртку, посерьёзнел:  
      — Не надо, дядя Римус.  
      — Почему? Не будешь же ты бегать голышом? — улыбнулся Люпин.  
      — Ну, нет, у меня ведь есть уже одежда.  
      — Зимняя.  
      Ребёнок задумался:  
      — Тогда и ты себе что-нибудь купи.  
      Люпин считал, что одежда у него пока сносно сохранилась, но он знал отказаться не получиться, ребёнок был упрям, как его отец, да и мать, впрочем. И Лили Эванс, и Джеймс Поттер были временами ещё теми упрямцами.  
      — Хорошо, куплю брюки.  
      Продавщица была только рада лишней покупке, и Гарри не возникал больше.  
      Дальше по плану шла провизия. И Римус постарался купить всё необходимое, при этом не забыв побаловать и Гарри лакомствами с лотков. Мальчик, оказывается, многого не видел и ещё большего не пробовал.  
      Ближе к вечеру, Люпину пришлось чуть ли не силой увести Гарри, ночевать в поселении он не собирался.  
      Стоило сработать порталу, которым они снова вернулись в магический мир, как Люпину пришлось придержать Гарри на ногах. Ожидаемо маленький ураганчик выдохся, а идти ещё было с полчаса. Люпин дал себе зарок, никаких порталов рядом с домом, даже если его найдут, у него должна быть хоть толика времени, чтобы успеть скрыться, в то время пока его будут искать.  
      — Гарри, держись, маленький, ещё чуть-чуть осталось и мы дома, — говорил Римус, видя, что мальчик буквально засыпает на ходу, но упрямо идёт рядом, не желая залезать на руки. Хотя оборотень мог бы нести ребёнка. Сумка у него была не простая, а безразмерная, могла вместить в себя больше в десяток раз, да и с облегчающими чарами. Но мальчик вообще очень старался не быть в тягость.  
  
      Прошедшую рядом магическую рябь, Люпин почувствовал буквально кожей. Всплеск был сильный, раз даже у него волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Римус хотел спрятать Гарри за свою спину, когда серый туман окутал их обоих и появился Зубастик. С шипящим: «Еда,  _еда, еда_ », — он влетел в человека в чёрном, который возник прямо из воздуха перед ними.  
      Люпин сразу понял, что это аппарация, но кто аппарировал прямо перед ними, он не успел определить, Зубастик, раскрыв пасть, атаковал неизвестного. Бедолага даже волшебной палочкой не успел взмахнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прототип морды Зубастика: http://chert-poberi.ru/wp-content/uploads/2016/proga/222/sasha-20june1619130613-5.jpg  
> Хижина похожа на: https://vk.com/public160933374?z=photo-160933374_456239023%2Falbum-160933374_00%2Frev
> 
> Видела немало заявок об обскуре в Гарри, Гермионе или ещё ком. На фанфики ни разу наткнуться не получилось. Но так как Гарри, немного необычный мальчик, со странной предысторией, то и обскур у него необычный.


	2. Chapter 2

      Северус Снейп, стараясь ни чем не выдать того, что очнулся, пытался, не открывая глаза, понять, где он. Он сидел у стены, на твёрдом и сухом полу, явно не в лесу.  
      — Гарри, тебе уже давно пора спать, день был тяжёлый, — фраза, сказанная тихим и до зубовного скрежета знакомым голосом, заставила приоткрыть глаза, чтобы сразу их закрыть.  
      Увиденное не укладывалось в голове. Снейп снова открыл глаза, но странное существо, обвившееся вокруг маленького мальчика, и красные глаза на зубастой морде никуда не пропали. Всё бы ничего, но абсурдность увиденного заключалась в том, что ребёнок с совершенно невозмутимым видом плёл косички на голове этой твари. А Римус Люпин, Снейп не мог не узнать этого человека, стелил кровать, как ни в чём не бывало, совершено не обращая внимания на серый туман, что стелился по полу.  
      — Гарри!  
      — Дядя Римус, смотри, у меня получилось, — и мальчик совершенно нагло схватил монстра за морду и повернул к Люпину.  
      Северус невольно перестал дышать на долю мгновения, ожидая, что тварь развернётся и укусит. Но монстр флегматично встряхнулся, и косичка расплелась, будто её и не было.  
      — Ну, Зубастик, ты вредина, — разочарованно протянул мальчик, зевая.  
      — Зубастик тоже понимает, что тебе пора спать, день был тяжёлый, — продолжал гнуть своё Римус.  
      Ребёнок потёр глаза:  
      — Хорошо, а как же, — Гарри повернулся в сторону Снейпа, тот надеялся, что вовремя прикрыл глаза, чтобы себя не выдать.  
      Люпин присел на корточки, возле мальчика, не обращая внимания на монстра, и проговорил:  
      — Я с ним переговорю и без тебя.  
      — Дядя в себя не пришёл.  
      — С ним всё в порядке. Это всего лишь лёгкий шок от быстрой потери магии.  
      Гарри нахмурился:  
      — Я честно не хотел, но…  
      — Он вкусный,  _вкусный, вкусный_ , — прошелестело существо.  
      Люпин вздохнул, ему самому не помешало бы тоже пойти спать:  
      — Вкусный или нет, это не важно. Гарри, тебе нужно научиться управлять его аппетитами, — Римус кивнул в сторону Зубастика. Мальчик хотел привстать и что-то сказать, но Люпин уложил его обратно в постель со словами, — но об этом мы поговорим завтра. Сейчас всё случилось к лучшему, и Снейп не пострадал. А теперь давай спать.  
      — Ты его оставишь так? — хмуро проговорил Гарри.  
      — Нет, конечно, устрою как-нибудь, одеяла кину на пол, — Римус улыбнулся и потрепал, наконец улёгшегося ребёнка, по голове.  
      Снейп, что исподтишка наблюдал за происходящим, чуть не выдал себя, когда монстр превратился в туман и втёк в тело Гарри. Северус остался неподвижным лишь чудом.  
      — Дядя Римус, а сказка.  
      Люпин вздохнул и задумался:  
      — Давным-давно жили-были король с королевой, и была у них… — мужчина посмотрел на спящего ребёнка, устало вздохнув.  
      Да, не знал он, что под конец дня ему придётся оттаскивать Зубастика от недвижимого бывшего школьного врага, (бывшего ли?) затем взваливать себе на хребет его тело и, волоча за собой усталого, засыпающего ребёнка, идти до хижины. А после сначала успокаивать встревоженного мальчика, затем осматривать Снейпа.  
      «И откуда только свалился на мою голову», — думал он, присев на корточки рядом с мужчиной. Если Гарри не почувствовал, что их нежданный гость очнулся, это не значило, что этого не понял Люпин с чутьём оборотня.  
      — Может, поговорим? — тихо спросил он.  
      Северус почему-то сразу был уверен, что это не блеф, Люпин действительно почувствовал, что он пришёл в себя. Поэтому открыл глаза и посмотрел на усталое лицо своего врага.  
      — Снейп, что ты здесь забыл? Тебя прислал Дамблдор или продолжаешь служить прихвостням Того-кого-нельзя-называть?  
      — Скорее это я должен поинтересоваться, что делает маленький Поттер в одном доме с оборотнем? — окинув хмурым взглядом мужчину напротив, ответил Снейп.  
      «А он мало изменился, — хмыкнул про себя Римус, — всё такой же худой, высокий и с отвратительным характером».  
      У Снейпа была бледная кожа, будто последних пару лет он просидел в подвале, тёмные волосы, нос с горбинкой и холодные глаза, того же цвета, что и волосы.  
      — Пока не ответишь, на чьей ты стороне, я не скажу ни слова, — зло проговорил Римус. — Я не знаю, кто тебя послал, поэтому не хочу рисковать своей жизнью, хотя бы ради ребёнка.  
      — Ребёнка? Люпин, ты в своём уме? Ты оборотень! — злобно зашипел Северус.  
      Римус шикнул на него и наложил купол тишины. Медленно поднялся и сел на стул, кивнув на другой, что стоял неподалёку. Снейп встал, чуть покачнулся, так как голова закружилась, но он быстро сел, злясь ещё больше из-за того, что показал свою слабость какому-то оборотню.  
      — Гарри со мной в безопасности, а вот окажись он в магической Британии, и я не уверен, что ребёнок проживёт долго.  
      — И что же ты с ним собираешься делать в полнолуние, оборотень?  
      — Ничего я с ним не делаю, это он поглощает моего зверя, и я не превращаюсь, — нехотя ответил Римус. Не хотелось раскрывать карты невесть кому, но Снейп явно не желал вести диалог с оборотнем.  
      — Что, — Снейп усмехнулся, — издеваешься?  
      — Похоже, тебе отшибло от шока память, может, посидишь и попытаешься вспомнить последние события? — недовольно прошипел Люпин, он встал и, не снимая купол тишины, прошёл сквозь него, направляясь к очагу, подкинуть хвороста.  
      Северус откинулся на спинку стула, всё ещё не сводя взгляда с Люпина.  
      Он помнил, что провёл ритуал поиска, не сильно на что-то надеясь, так как это была далеко не первая его попытка, но все предыдущие были неудачны. Мальчик будто лишился магии, которую Северус и искал. Но в этот раз поиск увенчался успехом, и он, понимая, что рискует, аппарировал. Он ожидал увидеть всё, что угодно, только не оборотня в лице Люпина рядом с мальчиком. В следующий миг перед ним возникла зубастая пасть с красными глазами, что-то шипя. Он чётко помнил, как его обвил серый туман, а дальше головокружение и темнота.  
      Северус выхватил волшебную палочку, которая к его удивлению лежала в чехле, но ему даже не пришлось произносить заклинание, его волшебная палочка так и осталась мёртвой деревяшкой, привычного чувства единения не возникло.  
      Люпин прошёл назад через полог тишины и сел на стул, надеясь, что хотя бы к утру он хоть что-то узнает от слизеринца. Снейп хмуро взглянул на него, затем перевёл взгляд на кровать, где, свернувшись клубочком, спал ребёнок. Снова перевёл взгляд на оппонента.  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что эта тварь выкачала из меня всю магию?  
      — Очень прошу, не назови его так в присутствие Гарри, знаю, Джеймса ты ненавидишь, но хотя бы ради его матери — Лили, сдержись.  
      — Так что это за существо?  
      — Так на кого ты работаешь? — в тон ему спросил Люпин, взяв свою волшебную палочку в руку.  
      Северус был человеком, который никому не доверял до конца, исключением была Лили — его подруга детства и мать Гарри и то до момента, когда он оказался подвешенным вниз головой на потеху окружающим, поэтому он медлил. Факты говорили, что он потерял магию, сразу и всю и от этого потерял сознание, а причина странное создание, что сейчас исчезло.  
      — Где гарантии, что ты скажешь мне правду, а не наврёшь экспресс и маленький вагончик? — пытаясь придумать выход из положения, тянул время Снейп. Аппарируя к ребёнку, он предполагал, действительно, многое, и взял хороший запас зелий на все случаи жизни, но не то, что останется совершенно без магии.  
      — Тот же самый вопрос я могу задать и тебе. Но у меня осталась магия, и я могу применить легилеменцию, а сможешь ли ты воспротивиться мне без магических сил, — решил не тянуть и дальше книзла за хвост Люпин.  
      — Хочешь, чтобы у меня мозги через уши вытекли? — Северус привстал, понимая, что без своих сил действительно мало, что может противопоставить противнику.  
      — Зачем тебе ребёнок? — медленно, чуть ли не по слогам спросил Римус.  
      — Не твоё дело.  
      — Нет, моё. Мальчик свалился мне на голову избитый, я его выходил, позволил почувствовать себя ребёнком, и я не собираюсь отдавать его невесть кому, один добрый дедушка о нём уже позаботился.  
      — Что? Хочешь сказать, что он сбежал избитый от Дамблдора?  
      — Что за бред, — Люпин поморщился.  
      Снейп вообще запутался, а слабость и лёгкое головокружение мешали сосредоточиться. Ему нужны были ответы, а не бесконечный спор:  
      — Заключим взаимный магический контракт, на правду и только правду, вопрос от тебя, ответ от меня, вопрос от меня, ответ от тебя.  
      — И кто же его засвидетельствует? Да и магии у тебя сейчас нет.  
      — Позаимствуем твою, — хмыкнул Снейп.  
      Люпин нахмурился:  
      — Я её вообще-то стараюсь экономить.  
      Снейп хмыкнул:  
      — Совсем слабаком сделался?  
      — Поживи рядом с существом, которое её поглощает, и я посмотрю, как в данном случае поступишь ты, Снейп. Хочешь не хочешь, а научишься лишний раз не колдовать.  
      — Разбуди ребёнка, пусть засвидетельствует.  
      — Я не буду его будить! Хотя. Хорошо пять вопросов и пять честных ответов от каждого.  
      — Что?! Хватит с тебя и трёх.  
      Римус с Северусом спорили ещё хороших полчаса, пока, наконец, не пришли к общему итогу. Выдохлись оба.  
      — Хорошо контракт оговорен, буди ребёнка.  
      — Обойдёшься, — проговорил Люпин, вставая и проходя сквозь полог тишины, он тихо присел на кровать и позвал шёпотом:  
      — Зубастик, — ничего не произошло. Люпин вздохнул, будить и посвящать Гарри в планы не хотелось, но похоже придётся. Серый туман протёк под кроватью и из него материализовалась рыбья голова.  
      Римус встал и поманил за собой существо. Зубастик проплыл сквозь полог тишины, разрушая его.  
      — Зубастик, ты можешь не жрать всю магию вокруг? — зло прошипел Римус.  
      Создание слегка наклонило голову:  
      — А зачем,  _зачем, зачем_?  
      — Я не хочу разбудить Гарри.  
      — Он глубоко спит,  _спит, спит_.  
      — Оно разумно, — невольно хоть и тихо, но вслух, прошептал Снейп, внимательно рассматривая странное создание, что парило в метре над землёй.  
      Зубастик посмотрел на него в ответ:  
      — Разумно,  _разумно, разумно_.  
      Снейп повернулся к Люпину:  
      — Но оно не слишком умное.  
      — А должно быть? — усталым голосом задал риторический вопрос Люпин.  
      Северус нахмурился.  
      — Зубастик, ты должен подтвердить контракт, слова которого будут произнесены, и не сожрать магию. Сможешь?  
      — Да,  _да, да_.  
      — Точно? — Снейп скептически взглянул на странную тварь, которая вызывала не слишком светлые воспоминания, напоминая другое существо тоже с красным цветом глаз. Его стали терзать смутные подозрения.  
      — Точно,  _точно, точно_ , — Зубастик свернулся кольцами, превратившись в компактный серый комок.  
      — Начнём? — спросил Люпин.  
      Северус всё ещё поглядывал на существо:  
      — Начнём.  
      Фраза за фразой был произнесён сложный текст контракта, Люпин и Снейп взялись за руки и после последнего слова, оба повернулись к Зубастику. Тот будто вздрогнул, но увидев, как Люпин кивает, прошелестел заранее оговоренное слово: «Заверяю,  _заверяю, заверяю_ », — которое эхом пронеслось по комнате, закрепляя контракт.  
      Золотые нити вспыхнули, оплетая обе руки. Люпин с опаской посматривал на Зубастика, но тот не проявил никакого интереса к магии, что стягивала соединённые руки магов золотыми нитями контракта.  
      Снейп расцепил руку и убрал её, морщась. «На что не пойдёшь ради собственных целей».  
      — Зубастик, ты можешь идти спать, — тихо проговорил Люпин.  
      Существо развернуло кольца и действительно без видимых споров проплыло к кровати:  
      — Видать обожрался, — проговорил себе под нос Снейп.  
      Но Люпин со своим слухом оборотня расслышал сказанное, его тоже удивила отсутствие интереса Зубастика:  
      — Зубастик, — создание обернулось, уже истаивая, — ты странно равнодушен к магии контракта.  
      — Она безвкусная,  _безвкусная, безвкусная_ , — прошелестело существо растворяясь.  
      — А он гурман, — хмыкнул хмурый Снейп.  
      — Пришло время поговорить, наши посиделки и так затянулись, — произнёс Люпин.  
      — Согласен.  
      Оба мужчины сели друг против друга. Некоторое время они молчали, размышляя каждый о своём.  
      — Первый вопрос. На кого ты работаешь? — первым не выдержал Римус. «Гриффиндор — это диагноз», — невольно хмыкнул про себя Северус.  
      — Ни на кого, — и Снейп поморщился, когда нить контракта чуть стянула руку. «Мордредов оборотень со своими условиями». Он зло посмотрел на Римуса, который ждал пояснений. Ответы должны были быть развёрнутыми. — Я ушёл от Лорда ещё до смерти Поттеров и не возвращался. Дамблдор уже не первый год пытается вернуть меня в Хогвартс. Безуспешно.  
      Люпин хмыкнул про себя. «Похоже Снейп интересует директора больше, чем маленький мальчик или Римус с Сириусом».  
      — Теперь мой вопрос. Почему Римус Люпин пусть и оборотень прячется в Ирландии? — Снейп невольно позлорадствовал про себя, видя удивление на лице собеседника, не такого вопроса тот ждал.  
      — Хм, меня пытались убить.  
      Северус чуть вздёрнул бровь. «Ты сам оборотень облезлый просил развёрнутых ответов, теперь отдувайся».  
      — Я пытался встретиться с Дамбдором, чтобы поговорить о Сириусе, попросить заступиться, но…  
      — И к чему тебе спасать предателя? — невольно вырвалось злое, Снейп даже привстал.  
      Люпин зло воззрился на него, но контракт есть контракт, и он должен был ответить:  
      — Во-первых, он не предатель, Поттеров сдал Петтигрю, а во-вторых, — Люпин явно боролся с чарами их вынужденного контракта, а потом, покраснев, как рак, проговорил, — я люблю его.  
      Северус уже ругал себя за то, что потратил два вопроса, вместо одного, когда последние слова слетели с губ оборотня, и он удивлённо воззрился на Люпина. Но удивление, что отразилось на лице Снейпа, мало интересовало Римуса, контракт толкал высказаться:  
      — Мордред, хранителем фиделиуса, под которым был скрыт дом Поттеров был Питер, а Сириус лишь отвлекал внимание на себя, — на скептический взгляд оппонента, Люпин лишь пожал плечами. — Согласись, кто на него подумал бы. Я не знаю, почему не провели тщательное расследование, ведь Сириус был не просто Блэком, он был аврором, и посадил не мало преступников, да и в Отряд феникса входил, но его засадили слишком быстро. Я хотел поговорить об этом с Дамблдором, всё-таки он не просто директор Хогвартса, он ещё стал и председатель Визенгамота, не последнее лицо. После скандала с Краучами к нему прислушивались. Тогда на меня и напали четверо. Мне удалось уйти, хотя, скорее всего они посчитали меня мёртвым, из полученных порезов вытекло довольно много крови, а вода той реки, куда я упал, была ледяной. Если бы не моя сущность оборотня, то я просто умер бы без согревающих чар от переохлаждения.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что они не знали о твоей сущности.  
      — Не у всех оборотней повышенная температура тела.  
      Оба мужчины замолчали.  
      — Хм, Римус Люпин влюбился в женского угодника Сириуса, — всё же не смог не позлорадствовать Северус.  
      Люпин нахмурился и задал свой вопрос:  
      — Зачем тебе Гарри?  
      Улыбка сошла с лица Северуса, пришла его очередь откровенничать, руку уже тянуло, требуя ответа.  
      — За пару месяцев до нападения на Поттеров я встречался с Лили.  
      — Она об этом не говорила.  
      — Я рад, — Снейп ещё поборолся с чарами, но всё же был вынужден сказать правду. — Я просил у неё прощения за то, что принёс это проклятое пророчество Милорду.  
      — Ты! — Люпин вскочил и лишь присутствие рядом спящего мальчика останавливало. Он направил волшебную палочку в грудь всё также неподвижно сидящего мужчины, на лице у того не было ни эмоции.  
      Римус прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, затем сел обратно на стул. При этом взмахнув волшебной палочкой и восстановив полог тишины, что разрушил Зубастик.  
      — Она естественно тебя простила, — это было утверждение.  
  
      Снейп невольно вспомнил лицо подруги детства, которая со странной, умиротворённой улыбкой смотрела на него, затем протянула руку и коснулась его щеки. В тот момент он был готов ко всему: к пощёчине, удару, но не этому мягкому поглаживанию. И глаза её, где плескалась весенняя, тёплая зелень, выражали лишь грусть и сожаление.  
      Снейп взглянул на Люпина, который смотрел на него с неким злым презрением, и сейчас он его за это не винил, так как сам относился к себе не лучше. Но даже чужие эмоции не заставили его отвлечься и развидеть видение четырёхлетней давности.  
      — Ты ни в чём не виноват, так получилось. Не вини себя, — проговорила Лили тогда, — я не сержусь.  
      Он просил её бежать, просил спрятаться, но она лишь покачала головой и с той же умиротворённой улыбкой произнесла.  
      — Если будет нужно, он найдёт нас везде, если же судьбе будет угодно, то мы и тут не пропадём, — и лишь, уже прощаясь и уходя, она вдруг обернулась и, легко коснувшись его руки, спросила:  
      — Ты позаботишься о Гарри, если вдруг что?  
      Северус произнёс тогда: «Да», — прежде чем понял, что сказал. Тогда, именно в тот момент он был готов согласиться со всем, о чём она попросит, а когда до него дошло, что именно он пообещал, было уже поздно. Снейп было бросился за уходящей, молодой женщиной, чтобы остановить, но она лишь чуть покачала головой, и с той же улыбкой исчезла, аппарировав.  
  
      — Да, — всё ещё видя перед своими глазами её улыбку, ответил Снейп на вопрос Римуса, — и я пообещал позаботиться о Гарри, если вдруг что.  
      — Но ты же не давал никаких клятв. Лили никогда бы подобного не попросила, мог бы просто забыть.  
      — Может быть хоть так я искуплю свою вину.  
      Люпин вздохнул, как-то вдруг почувствовав всю тяжесть этой ночи:  
      — Ясно, — злость прошла внезапно.  
      — И что ты будешь делать с ребёнком? — задал свой последний вопрос Снейп, он многое хотел узнать, но планы оборотня сейчас интересовал его больше всего.  
      — Я хотел вернуться в Британию, помочь Сириусу, в крайнем случае, устроить побег из Азкабана, но сейчас не знаю. Я не могу оставить Гарри. У него больше нет близких родственников, кроме тех, которые его едва не убили. Да и, не дай Мерлин, кто-то из не слишком чистых на руку магов узнает о его способностях. Думаю, буду жить здесь, оставь я ребёнка ради Сириуса, и он меня не простит, — Люпин устало вздохнул, понимая, что обет спал. — А что собираешь делать ты?  
      Снейп молчал, минуты бежали, а потом просто проговорил:  
      — Не знаю, — он удивлённо воззрился на нити, что тянули в руке и только сейчас понял, что сказал истинную правду. Он уже три года проводил ритуалы, ища мальчика. Привычно, рутинно и за это время как-то перестал думать, а что, если всё получится. Что тогда?  
      — Прекрасно, — хмыкнул Люпин.  
      — Я думал найти ребёнка и приглядывать за ним издалека. Я никак не мог предположить, что Дамблдор отправит его к…  
      — Сестре Лили.  
      — Да, этого я не предполагал.  
      — Что ж обет исчерпал себя, давай спать, — с этими словами Ремус встал, зевая.  
      — Что? — непонимающе воззрился на него Снейп.  
      — Ночь уже на дворе, — говоря это, Римус подошёл к шкафу, откуда достал три одеяла, — подушки ещё одной нет, свернёшь одно одеяло. На полу места хватит не только тебе, здесь ещё пару человек можно положить.  
      Снейп нахмурился:  
      — Я не собираюсь спать в этом доме.  
      Люпин кинул упрямому слизеринцу все три одеяла, указав на пол, но услышав последнюю фразу, равнодушно пожал плечами:  
      — Прекрасно, можешь не ложиться, а я зверски устал, признаюсь, ты довольно тяжёлый, — при этих словах он совершенно наглым образом разделся, оставшись в одном нижнем белье и, стараясь не разбудить ребёнка, лёг рядом с ним, укрывшись вторым одеялом, которое, не привлекая внимания, лежало на краю кровати всё это время.  
      Северус в растерянности смотрел на Люпина, понимая, что без магии исполнить своё желание, швырнуть наглого оборотня пару раз об стену, не получится. А так хотелось. Он устало вздохнул, слабость после полной потери магии давала о себе знать, поэтому чуть постояв, Снейп всё же кинул одеяло потолще ближе к очагу, рассудив, что в ином случае от утреннего холода его не спасут и три одеяла. И, не раздеваясь, улёгся, накрывшись вторым и положив голову на сложенное третье. Сон, как ни странно, сморил сразу, стоило лишь немного расслабиться.  
      Мужчина на кровати тихо приподнялся, взглянув на Снейпа, и лёг поудобнее, тоже засыпая.


	3. Chapter 3

      Снейп проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. Последние несколько лет он жил совсем один, поэтому хоть и было тихо, он точно знал, что кто-то в доме уже не спит.  
      Северус открыл глаза, поглядывая из-под чёлки на Гарри, который влил в кружку некий напиток и, стараясь не шуметь, что-то разыскивал в сумке, которая стояла у стены. Затем вытащил из неё свёрток, и устроился на стуле за столом. Запах мясного пирога рассказал, что же искал мальчик.  
      «Хорошая возможность поговорить с ребёнком без свидетелей», — была первая мысль, ведь Люпин явно ещё спал. У Снейпа и самого было странное ощущение, будто он долгое время сидел без движения и у него всё тело затекло. Он медленно сел, стараясь не напугать мальчика.  
      Ребёнок смотрел на него со смешанными чувствами вины, страха и любопытства, которое преобладало на фоне остальных чувств.  
      — Доброе утро, — прошептал Снейп, поднимаясь.  
      — Простите, я не хотел вас будить, — прошептал в ответ Гарри. Он-то спал всю ночь в отличие от Снейпа и Люпина.  
      Мужчина покосился на кружку с чем-то холодным.  
      — Это чай, — тихо проговорил мальчик.  
      — Его не мешало бы погреть.  
      — Дядя Римус запрещает мне разводить огонь самому.  
      — Правильно делает.  
      Северус внутренне поразился, что в чём-то согласился с оборотнем. Оказывается и такое бывает. Он прошёл к очагу и только сейчас понял, что может попасть в неудобное положение, ведь магии у него нет, а разжигать огонь без неё, ему уже ой как давно не приходилось. Использование волшебной палочки уже стало до такой степени привычным, что жизнь без неё сложно было представить.  
      Но много с очагом мудрить не пришлось. Тех углей, что остались с вечера, хватило, чтобы хворост занялся легко, и пламя вспыхнуло. Снейп взглянул на ведро, в котором не было воды.  
      — Воду нужно брать в ручье, — пояснил Гарри.  
      — Покажешь?  
      — Угу, — ребёнок споро начал надевать тёплую одежду.  
      Северус встряхнул свою зимнюю мантию, что висела на вешалке у двери, обувь же стояла недалеко.  
      Он повернул замок, и они вышли в морозное утро. Гарри вышел вперёд и смело повёл своего нового знакомого к ручью.  
      — Не боишься, вот так идти с незнакомым человеком? — спросил Северус, для него такое поведение ребёнка казалось диким.  
      Гарри чуть наклонил голову, присев у ручья. Снейп зачерпнул ведром воду:  
      — Нет.  
      «Дети», — покачал про себя головой Снейп.  
      — А вы теперь здесь жить будете?  
      — Хм, сомневаюсь, — да, Северус очень сильно сомневался, что они с оборотнем уживутся.  
      — Значит, уйдёте, — погрустнел мальчик.  
      — Как только смогу, — мужчина внимательно наблюдал за мальчиком, нужно было возвращаться в дом, но он не торопился.  
      Услышав последнюю фразу, Гарри поник и виновато произнёс:  
      — Простите.  
      — За что? — Северус вполне искренне недоумевал.  
      — За то, что я съел вашу магию. Дядя Римус говорит, что так делать нельзя, а я иногда не могу сдержаться.  
      — И как часто бывает это «иногда»? — без особой обиды или расстройства спросил Снейп.  
      — Вы не сердитесь? — а вот это выражение на детской мордашке Снейпу разгадать не удалось.  
      — Хм, нет, раз моя магия оказалась такой вкусной, — хмыкнул Северус. Он действительно не сердился. С одной стороны это была маленькая копия Джеймса, с другой у мальчика были глаза Лили, а значит, хоть маленькая частичка его подруги детства продолжала жить. К тому же странные способности Гарри будоражили его страсть к исследованию.  
      Услышав ответ, Гарри прямо на глазах расцвёл:  
      — Вы не считаете меня монстром?  
      Северус вернулся из своих мыслей в реальность, нахмурился:  
      — Нет. За детей отвечают взрослые, и раз с тобой случилось нечто странное, а взрослые это не только не предотвратили, но даже этому поспособствовали, значит, твоей вины в этом уж точно нет, — что собственно мог бы сделать ребёнок, чтобы не стать таким? Ничего. — Так как часто ты голоден и поглощаешь магию?  
      — Если Зубастик чувствует что-то вкусное.  
      — И далеко это вкусное бывает? — в Северусе проснулся исследователь.  
      — Ну, да, иногда далеко, — Гарри как-то сразу засмущался и как-то стушевался.  
      Северус открыл входную дверь, впуская мальчика в дом. В очаге весело трещал хворост, постель была застелена, одеяла с пола убраны.  
      Люпин стоял у очага:  
      — Долго же вы по воду ходите, — он подошёл и взял ведро с водой из рук Снейпа. А затем явно привычными движениями влил её в котелок на огне и в чайник. — Гарри, подожди немного, я приготовлю завтрак.  
      — Я мог бы сам, — надулся ребёнок.  
      — Есть холодное или развести огонь?  
      Гарри вздохнул:  
      — Я не специально.  
      — Что не специально? — заинтересовался Снейп.  
      — Чуть не сжёг дом.  
      Гарри надулся и сел на кровать.  
      — Гарри, ты умылся?  
      — Угу, поэтому вода и закончилась, ты же говорил, чтобы я один не выходил из дома.  
      — Умничка, — всё так же возясь у очага, проговорил Люпин. — Снейп, так, что ты собираешься делать? Ответа так и не было, — обратился он уже к взрослому мужчине.  
      — Но ты ведь тоже не ответил, Люпин, — проговорил Северус в ответ, наблюдая за умелыми движениями Римуса у очага.  
      — Неужели поселишься с нами? — хмыкнул мужчина.  
      Гарри не мог долго дуться, а, услышав ответ Снейпа, соскочил с кровати и подскочил к нему:  
      — Оставайтесь, будем жить вместе.  
      Северус невольно опешил.  
      Люпин оставил котелок и чайник на очаге закипать и повернулся к Гарри, чуть прищурившись:  
      — Гарри, как-то очень много рвения. Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься использовать его как постоянный источник магии?  
      То как мальчик покраснел и отвёл глаза, а потом тихо произнёс:  
      — Нет, — сказало многое.  
      — Врать ты не умеешь, — проговорил Люпин, покачав головой. И снова повернулся к очагу.  
      Но сразу же обернулся назад, так как услышал странные звуки, которые издавал Снейп. Мужчина смеялся, тихо, сдержанно, но это был именно смех.  
      — Что-то я не замечал, чтобы потеря магии отражалась на моём психологическом состоянии, — с подозрением посматривая на Снейпа, проговорил Римус.  
      Северус вдруг стал серьёзен:  
      — Просто в таком качестве, меня ещё никто не рассматривал. Быть магической батарейкой не приходилось.  
      — Батарейкой? Это что такое? — удивился Римус.  
      — Дядя Римус, ты не знаешь, что такое батарейка? — удивился Гарри. — Её в часы ставят, чтобы они шли.  
      — Это магловская вещь, что-то вроде маленького источника энергии, — проговорил Снейп, присаживаясь за стол. — Так значит, я для тебя батарейка?  
      Гарри тоже подошёл к столу и сейчас смотрел в пол:  
      — Ну, да, у вас вкусная магия, но и так было бы веселее.  
      — Да, здесь развлечений не много. Возможно, тебе было бы лучше жить в городе или хотя бы в деревне, где есть другие дети, — не поворачиваясь, куда-то в сторону очага проговорил Римус.  
      Гарри вдруг подбежал к нему:  
      — Нет, мне и здесь хорошо, не надо меня никуда отсылать, — Люпин на мгновение увидел перед собой того пугливого мальчика, который оказался в его доме несколько месяцев назад.  
      Он вздохнул, протянул руку и взъерошил Гарри волосы. Притянув его к себе, мальчик с готовностью уткнулся ему в живот.  
      — Никому я тебя не отдам, даже не думай, — погладил Люпин ребёнка по волосам, чуть приобняв второй рукой.  
      Гарри поднял взгляд на Римуса:  
      — Правда-правда?  
      — Правда-правда, а теперь, Снейп, ты-то умылся?  
      Северус молча поднялся, накинув верхнюю одежду, и вышел из дома. Немного даже благодарный Римусу за то, что тот его выпроводил за порог.  
      Снейп молча смотрел на эту сцену, как мужчина обнимает мальчика и у него защемило в груди. Гарри почему-то напомнил ему себя в пятнадцать, когда умерла мать, и он остался один на один с отцом. Тогда ему тоже был очень нужен вот такой человек, который бы никому его не отдал. Но чудо не произошло, отец продолжал пить, Северус продолжал выживать в одиночку, как мог. Будь тогда кто-то, кто мог бы защитить, и возможно вся жизнь была бы другой. Он столько ошибок натворил.  
      Так в раздумьях мужчина подошёл к ручью. Чистая, ледяная родниковая вода была как раз тем, что ему было сейчас нужно, чтобы вернуть себе привычное равнодушие и хладнокровие. Но ненадолго.  
  
      Гарри достал чашки, Люпин уже накрыл на стол, налили чай, а Снейпа всё не было. Было бы конечно неплохо, чтобы тот и не возвращался, но что-то подсказывало, что Гарри будет расти, и с возрастом будут расти и проблемы, и тут ему понадобиться помощник. Снейп ещё тот слизеринский змей, но хоть кто-то.  
      — Гарри, я схожу за нашим не торопливым гостем, что-то раньше я большой любви у него к утренним процедурам не замечал, и сам сполосну лицо.  
      Мальчик кивнул.  
      Люпин вышел на улицу, сделал пару шагов, уже чётко разобрав отборную брань.  
      — Надеюсь, при ребёнке ты так материться не будешь, — недовольно проговорил мужчина, подходя ближе.  
      — Люпин, что ты видишь? — Снейп показал ему своё предплечье, худая конечность, бледная кожа.  
      — Что я должен увидеть?  
      — Тупые гриффиндорцы, — проворчал Снейп, — метка пропала!  
      Северус ожидал, что у Люпина, как минимум, отвиснет челюсть, но оборотень оказался странно спокойным.  
      — Этого следовало ожидать, Зубастик поглощает любую магию.  
      — Да, конечно, куда тебе недалёкому оборотню понять.  
      Римус нахмурился:  
      — Не нравлюсь, развернулся и вперёд, через четыре дня пути пешочком будешь в ближайшем крупном городе.  
      — Ты не понимаешь! Ты даже не представляешь, какие деньги предлагали сразу после развоплощения Лорда бывшие Пожиратели, чтобы снять метку. Это не сотни, это тысячи галеонов. На тёмном рынке зелий была организовано подобие лаборатории. Чего там только не пробовали, но Тёмную метку снять так и не удалось. Даже незаметной её можно сделать лишь на пару дней, а потом она проявляется вновь.  
      — Нет, Снейп. Это ты не понимаешь. По твоему я преуменьшал, когда говорил, что мальчику опасно жить в магической Британии? Если о его способностях узнают… — Люпин красноречиво сделал паузу. — Для него ведь не существует щитов и магических преград, проклятия лишь лёгкая закуска, а в магическом мире не слишком привыкли полагаться на обычные замки. Что твоя метка? Сам подумай, оборотень, который в полнолуние не превращается — ещё большая редкость.  
      Снейп стоял, как громом поражённый:  
      — То есть он может сожрать абсолютно любую магию, превратив её в ничто. Клятвы, обеты, защитные чары, тёмные проклятия всё это просто пыль?  
      — Дошло наконец! Пошли уже завтракать, а то всё остынет.  
      Снейп шёл за Люпином, всё ещё витая в облаках. Он ел, мало разбирая вкус пищи. Способности мальчика были настолько уникальны сколь и опасны.  
      — Снейп! — вырвал его из мыслей крик Люпина.  
      — Да, не ори, — Северус посмотрел на мужчину напротив, пустую тарелку и чашку. Завтрак был закончен, хотя теперь Северус не вспомнил бы даже, что он ел.  
      — Что ты собираешься делать? — убирая посуду со стола, спросил Римус.  
      — Мне нужно обратно домой, — наконец, вернувшись в реальность, подумал о насущном Снейп.  
      — В некотором отдалении есть порталы один в магический город в магическом мире, другой - в магловскую деревушку.  
      — Мне нужно в магический город — купить портал и перенаправить его в дом.  
      — Надеюсь, деньги у тебя есть?  
      — Имеются. Так же, как и оборотное зелье, — Снейп снова замер. — Люпин, ты меня тащил в свой дом, как Снейпа?  
      — Естественно. Подожди, ты был под обороткой?  
      Снейп вскочил, как ошпаренный, и быстро схватился за свою мантию, вытряхнул из неё большой кошель, открыл и с облегчением выдохнул:  
      — Безразмерная сумка в порядке.  
      Гарри, который всё это время внимательно смотрел за действиями дяди Северуса, спросил:  
      — А что это?  
      — Сумка, в которую помещается гораздо больше, чем на вид она может вместить.  
      — А это, как рюкзак у дяди Римуса. У них странная магия, Зубастик её есть не стал.  
      — Странная? — спросил Римус.  
      Гарри задумался, подбирая слова, а затем выдал:  
      — Очень острая и едкая, как перец.  
      Северус подумал, что если он будет думать о разных потоках магии, как о еде, то точно свихнётся, к подобному нужно ещё привыкнуть.  
      — Хм, интересный взгляд на магический мир. Покажешь мне порталы? — Северус повернулся к Люпину.  
      — Да, могу проводить, а на обратном пути как раз можно будет силки проверить. И Гарри будет полезно прогуляться.  
      — Дядя Снейп, вы уже уходите? Побудьте ещё, я обещаю, я не буду есть вашу магию.  
      Снейп на миг замер, посмотрел в открытое, доверчивое лицо ребёнка и решился:  
      — Можешь звать меня дядя Северус. И я вернусь чуть позже, мне желательно надолго не покидать дом, всё-таки я бывший Пожиратель.  
      Люпин передал одежду Гарри, и сам принялся одеваться:  
      — Сейчас это не имеет значения, метки нет, значит, всё остальное лишь слухи и домыслы врагов.  
      — Захотят, и я вмиг окажусь в Азкабане, если уж твоего любимого Сириуса отправили туда без особых разбирательств, а он как-никак был аврором.


	4. Chapter 4

      Они шли через пустоши, сменяемые лесочками, Гарри не выдержал и хоть был не рад отпускать своего нового знакомого вскоре начал петь детскую песенку.  
      Быстро добрались до поляны с двумя ветками.  
      — Эта ветка - портал, что отправит тебя в магический городок — Скуик.  
      — И больше ты мне ничего не скажешь? — глянув вскользь на ветку, спросил у Люпина Снейп. Как-то подозрительно легко принял его в качестве союзника оборотень, и слизеринская подозрительность никак не могла успокоиться.  
      — Ты ведь пообещал ей, а обещания покойным нужно выполнять, — Северус не нашёлся, что ответить на подобное. Он повернулся к порталу.  
      — Я вернусь чуть позже, — проговорил он, сам не зная, кому он это говорит, Гарри, который хоть и не рад расставаться, но не капризничает или Люпину, который держит мальчика за руку.  
      — Лишних людей сюда не приведи.  
      — Я слизеринец, а не идиот, — недовольно проворчал Снейп, поворачиваясь к порталу.  
      — Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь, — прозвучало ему в спину.  
      Северус обернулся, смерил Люпина уничижительным взглядом и, шагнув к ветке, взял её в руку.  
  
      — Он ведь, правда, ещё вернётся? — спросил Поттер.  
      Люпин, не торопясь, шёл обратно.  
      — Не знаю, Гарри. Я совсем не знаю Снейпа. И мы были далеко не друзьями в Хогвартсе.  
      — Врагами?  
      — Понимаешь, два факультета Слизерин и Гриффиндор извечно враждуют. Он был слизеринец, а твой папа, мама и крёстный, так же как и я гриффиндорцем.  
      — Почему враждуют?  
      — Так было заведено, да и тёмная магия не очень приветствуется, а из факультета Слизерин выпустился не один тёмный волшебник.  
      — Это плохо?  
      — Обычно да. Тёмная магия не просто так названа тёмной, она направлена на то, чтобы навредить, убить. Светлая же поддерживает, защищает. Хотя сделать чёткое разделение между первой и второй невозможно. Мы тогда были ещё мальчишками. А от Сириуса с Джеймсом было много проблем не только у Снейпа. Пошутить эти двое умели. Но со Снейпом они перегнули палку.  
      — И моя мама враждовала? — ребёнок растерялся.  
      — Нет, поначалу они были друзьями, очень хорошими друзьями. Но они поссорились. Не сразу, а позже, но всех тонкостей их отношений я не знаю. Всё, что я знаю, так это то, что Лили очень не нравилось, что Снейп хочет служить тёмному волшебнику.  
      — Ух ты, дядя Римус, расскажи.  
      Глаза Гарри загорелись любопытством и жаждой узнать новую сказку.   
      Люпин невольно задумался, а стоит ли мальчику знать, как умерли его родители, не рано ли ещё, но Гарри уже нетерпеливо тянул его за рукав:  
      — Расскажи, дядя Римус.  
  


***

  
  
      Снейп стоял, не двигаясь, и старался переждать рвотный позыв. Сначала перенаправленный портал, а потом краткая аппарация в подвал собственного дома в Паучьем тупике вытянули те не многие магические силы, что уже начали восстанавливаться.  
      Он прислушался. Полная тишина. Сил произносить привычное заклинание обнаружения посторонних потоков магии не было. Оставалось полагаться на интуицию, хоть этого Северус не любил.  
      В подвале дома располагались две комнаты, что заменяли ему спальню и кухню и палатка с расширяющимся пространством внутри, которая составляла его персональную лабораторию. Он внимательно обвёл взглядом всё помещение, проверяя расположение вещей, как он их помнил.  
      Затем Снейп тихо поднялся по лестнице на первый этаж, приоткрыл дверь. В нос ударил отвратительный запах прокисшего пива, огневиски и тухлятины. Он ступил на первый этаж своего дома, прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы не пропустить вонь в подвал. Медленно обошёл весь первый этаж, осторожно выглядывая на улицу. Тихо. Где-то вдалеке, явно ближе к пабу, горланила пара пьяниц. За окном был всё тот же грязный, захламлённый двор. Северус чуть не споткнулся о брошенную бутылку от дешёвого виски, чихнул и убрался из этой свалки. Он спустился в подвал, брезгливо отряхнувшись. С недавних пор Северус стал замечать, что грязь вызывает в нём отвращение и какую-то брезгливость.  
  


***

  
  
      Из сна Снейпа вырвал тренькающий дверной звонок. Он вскочил. По ощущениям было утро. «И кого только принесло в такую рань!» — зло думал он.  
      В Паучьем тупике жители не привыкли ходить в гости и уж вряд ли найдётся такой самоубийца, который решит побеспокоить Снейпа с утра. Здесь в магловском районе он, конечно, не колдовал, но за последние годы за ним закрепилась слава хмурого, злобного одиночки, который в запале может и бутылкой запустить. Хотя, как правило, хватало одного взгляда и слова позаковыристей.  
      Северус, накинув домашний халат и тапочки, ругаясь про себя, поднялся на первый этаж и, переборов брезгливость, зашёл на необжитую часть дома, плотно прикрыв дверь в подвал. Он подошёл к входной двери, уже догадываясь, кого увидит.  
      На пороге в цветастой мантии, которая смотрелась более чем неуместно на грязной улице Паучьего тупика, стоял старик, с густой белой бородой, и всепрощающими голубыми глазами за очками половинками.  
      Северус уже привычно заученно улыбнулся.  
      Альбус Дамблдор в очень благодушном состоянии души, с уверенным настроем уж сегодня наверняка достучаться до его бывшего ученика, невольно отшатнулся от двери, которую ему открыл худой, бледный с синевой под глазами и растрёпанными волосами мужчина, больше похожий на оживший труп, нежели на молодого человека лет двадцати шести. Искривлённые, бледные губы, вероятно, выражали улыбку.  
      — Директор Дамблдор, какими судьбами! — чуть хриплым со сна голосом прокаркал Северус. — Проходите, — и он отошёл чуть в сторону, пропуская старика в дом.  
      Альбус, с опаской обходя склизкие пятна на полу, прошёл в комнату:  
      — Мальчик мой, тебе пора браться за ум. Прибраться тут или завести жену, она мигом навела бы здесь порядок и о тебе бы позаботилась.  
      Северус впервые за много лет порадовался, что особой популярностью у женского пола он не пользовался, так как почему-то в данном случае ему привиделась разбитная, дородная женщина со сковородкой наперевес.  
      — Что грязно? — стараясь быть равнодушным и к смрадному запаху, и к пыли, летающей вокруг, спросил Снейп. Его полусонное состояние вымотанного и так и не успевшего нормально выспаться человека помогло. — Ну, холостяцкая берлога, что делать. Тут вы директор правы, да где ж найдёшь хорошую жену. Такой как Лили больше не будет, — Северус позволил себе искренне вздохнуть.  
      Альбус неловко кашлянул, но даже этот ход не заставил старика замолчать:  
      — Я всё ещё волнуюсь о тебе, мальчик мой. Ты самый молодой мастер зельеварения последних лет, тебе работать надо по профилю.  
      Снейп, стараясь скрыть брезгливость, скинул с кресла пустую бутылку и пару газет и предложил жестом присесть, стоящему директору Хогвартса. Старик уселся на самый краешек кресла.  
      — Так я работаю директор. Я работаю над зельем. Это будет настоящий прорыв в зельеварении. Я уже продумал формулу, осталась самая малость. Деньги, — Северус сел на кресло напротив и продолжил. — Без средств будет что-то сделать сложно, — Снейп постарался добавить в голос и уверенность, и подобострастие, вышло плохо. Но упоминание денег, явно заставило директора сильно не прислушиваться и не приглядываться.  
      Альбус нервно кашлянул и, чтобы сменить неприятное для него направление разговора, спросил:  
      — И что это за зелье, мальчик мой?  
      — О, это зелье, которое позволит оборотням в полнолуние не терять разум, — Северус ляпнул первое, что пришло в его дурную спросонья голову.  
      — Ах, мальчик мой, тебя так сильно задело происшествие в Хогвартсе? — с сочувствием во взгляде, от которого у Снейпа разболелась голова, проговорил директор.  
      Миг, Северус смотрел непонимающе, а когда до него дошло, о чём говорит директор, то он сжал челюсть так, что зубы чуть ни заскрипели.  
      «Милое приуменьшение! — Северуса, ещё мальчишкой в Хогвартсе чуть не загрыз оборотень, а Дамблдор называет это „происшествием“. — Вам бы, директор, самому поучаствовать в качестве жертвы в подобном „происшествии“, я бы на вас посмотрел тогда. Мордред побери Люпина, это всё общение с оборотнем, надо же было ляпнуть такое», — костерил про себя и оборотня, и прилипалу-директора Снейп.  
      Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться он произнёс:  
      — Чаю? — сейчас ему очень хотелось заварить чашку напитка из вороньего глаза с несколькими листиками наперстянки и подать его директору, как успокоительное — вечное успокоительное.  
      — Нет, нет, не надо, мальчик мой. Я на минутку, хочу предложить тебе подумать о месте зельевара в Хогвартсе.  
      — О, так я же не отказываюсь, Альбус, я хоть завтра.  
      Дамблдор смотрел на всклокоченного Снейпа, который всё же приволок две кружки и за неимением чистой воды взмахнул волшебной палочкой, направив её на кружку, и произнёс заклинание «Агуаменти». От него не укрылась ни дрожь в руках, ни слабая струя воды, что промахнулась мимо кружки. В итоге на полу образовалась лужа.  
      «Одно дело странная преподаватель Прорицания и совсем другое зельевар-алкоголик на месте учителя по зельям. Никто этого не потерпит, всё-таки это очень важная дисциплина. Придётся всё-таки подумать о Дереке Бёрке, тоже слизеринец, тоже не плох в зельях и тоже имеет тёмную метку», — думал Альбус и, окончательно устав наблюдать за потугами Снейпа наполнить кружки, а затем их разогреть, Дамблдор проговорил:  
      — Не надо, Северус, — он положил руку на дрожащие пальцы своего бывшего ученика. Посмотрел ему в глаза и с добрым сочувствием продолжил. — Я говорил, тебе нужно бросить пить. Алкоголь и зельеварение вещи не совместные.  
      Снейп вздрогнул от прикосновения, и рука на миг перестала дрожать, но в следующий миг пальцы снова дрогнули. Попытки колдовать из последних сил плохо повлияли на тело, и Северус чувствовал себя абсолютно бессильным. Но сейчас его маленький спектакль был почти реален, а выводы пусть директор делает сам.  
      — Пить? Да, что вы, директор! Я не пью, я… рюмочку на ночь для лучшего сна, — Северус неловко замолчал, проследив за взглядом Дамблдора, направленным на всё ту же злосчастную бутылку огневиски, что валялась неподалёку. И упрямо продолжил. — Ей, Мерлин, не более.  
      — Ты почти не выходишь из дома.  
      — Да, что вы, директор, куда тут ходить!  
      Северус выбрал свою руку из тёплых пальцев Альбуса, зло при этом подумав: «Всё-таки следишь. И какая же местная сволочь тебе докладывает, когда и куда я хожу? Надо бы присмотреться за окружением». А вслух продолжил:  
      — Я все дни в работе, думаю о новых открытиях. Вот увидите, вы обо мне ещё услышите. Кстати, не одолжите немного денег?  
      Внимательно изучающий взгляд из-за очков половинок стал рассеянным. Старик неловко приподнялся, вставая:  
      — Я пришёл без денег, мальчик мой, всего лишь поговорить.  
      — Мне нужно совсем не много, а там совершу открытие и отдам вам всё с процентами.  
      Северус, борясь с тошнотой от запаха в комнате, вскочил со стула, на который присел ранее и схватил Дамблдора за руку, чуть ли не опрокидывая его на грязный пол:  
      — Я отдам, вот ей Мерлин, отдам!  
      Директор с трудом удержал равновесие и убрал руку. Всепрощающая улыбка на миг превратилась в гримасу отвращения:  
      — Мальчик мой, нельзя так опускаться. Ты же был таким гордым, сильным, умным, ты самый молодой мастер зельеварения.  
      — Я и сейчас такой, но кто же будет общаться с бывшим Пожирателем смерти. А для работы нужны средства. Лишь вы меня не оставляете, директор.  
      Северус вцепился в руку старика как утопающий за соломинку.  
      Дамблдор, всё так же улыбаясь, пытался вырвать руку, но в итоге сдался:  
      — Держи, мальчик мой, и подумай о том, чтобы бросить пить.  
      — Да, что вы директор, уже и забыл, как виски выглядит, — выхватывая дрожащей рукой, протянутые деньги и сразу пряча в карман халата, проговорил Снейп, бросив быстрый взгляд на настенные часы.  
      Директор в ответ на слова своего непутёвого бывшего ученика невольно посмотрел на пол, где валялась пустая бутылка от виски, чуть покачал головой.  
      — Думаю, я уже пойду. Тебе бы гулять нужно хоть иногда, а то совсем бледный стал.  
      — О да, конечно, я прогуляюсь, как только закончу работу.  
      Альбус Дамблдор бочком вышел за дверь, с доброй улыбкой попрощался, сделал несколько шагов и, не доходя до ближайшей кучи мусора, аппарировал.  
  
      Снейп закрыл за директором дверь. Всякий раз после подобного спектакля он чувствовал себя полным ничтожеством. Но спустя четыре месяца после того, как были убиты Поттеры, после всех слушаний, допросов, дознаний, на которых ему пришлось побывать, после того, как в отчаянии и под тяжестью вины, он запил, Северус поклялся, что больше никакого алкоголя. Самое странное, что заставили его это сделать ни директор, ни друзья, которых у него никогда не было и ни чувство собственного достоинства, а его отражение в зеркале. В нём Снейп увидел своего отца, — худого, опустившегося алкоголика. А он готов был мириться, с чем угодно, но стать таким же, как Снейп-старший… Никогда.  
      Ещё тогда несколько лет назад он уже хотел убрать весь хлам, привести дом в порядок, но передумал. Слишком сильный интерес проявляли к нему и авроры, и директор, и он был уверен, им заинтересуются и теперь уже бывшие Пожиратели смерти, которые сумели уйти от суда и наказания, стоило только дать им повод.  
      Вот тогда и начался этот спектакль. Как ведёт себя пьяница, как опускается всё ниже, как забывает ради глотка спиртного о гордости, Снейп знал. Всё детство, отрочество и юность у него перед глазами был яркий пример — его отец, пока тот не умер в придорожной канаве.  
  
      Северус брезгливо взглянул на деньги, он от души чихнул, подняв облачко пыли. Кто бы мог подумать, что слабость от потери магии так сыграет ему на руку. Проклиная про себя директора Дамблдора, он накинул на себя пальто и надел обувь. По всем правилам, ему, как уже конченому алкоголику, получив деньги, нужно было нестись в паб, что был недалеко.  
      Мужчина вздохнул. А ведь он хотел сегодня ещё поспать. Не заботясь о волосах, растрёпанный, небритый и уверенный, что ещё и бледный, слабость сказывалась, он пошёл в паб, купил самый дешёвый алкоголь и вернулся к себе. Оставил бутылки на кухне и отправился в подвал. Хотелось применить очищающее не только на одежду и тело, но и на душу.  
      Перед глазами невольно возник зеленоглазый ребёнок. Хоть кому-то он был нужен. Пусть и как магическая батарейка.  
      После разговора с директором общество Люпина показалось не таким уж отталкивающим. Особенно если учесть, что опасность встретиться с оборотнем исчезла, хотя данный факт требовал проверки. Всё-таки с гриффиндорцами общаться легче, у них всё на лице написано.  
      Северус дал себе слово, что сыграет спектакль перед соседями под названием «пьяный Снейп» завтра, а сегодня он упал на кровать и заснул.


	5. Chapter 5

      Снейп возник прямо перед хижиной Люпина, когда уже сгущались вечерние сумерки, и сразу увидел перед собой кончик волшебной палочки, что целилась ему в грудь.  
      — Ты, я смотрю, любишь картинно появляться, — недовольно произнёс Римус, пряча свою палочку.  
      — И тебе, добрый вечер, — проговорил Снейп, осматриваясь.  
      Обстановка вросшей в пейзаж хижины не изменилась за прошедшие несколько дней.  
      — Смотрю, уже восстановился, хоть прошла всего неделя, — с некоторым раздражением констатировал Люпин.  
      Снейп пожал плечами и снисходительным тоном проговорил:  
      — Зелья творят чудеса. Где Гарри?  
      — В доме. Я сказал ему не высовываться, как только почувствовал магический всплеск.  
      Северус нахмурился:  
      — Ты чувствуешь магию?  
      — Не более чем её чувствуют звери. Не забывай, я оборотень.  
      — Но ты же сказал, что не превращаешься.  
      — Нет, не превращаюсь. Так по какому поводу в гости к нам? — открывая дверь и впуская гостя, спросил Римус.  
      — Я подумал над твоими словами, и по-моему способности Гарри нельзя пускать на самотёк.   
      Мальчик с писком бросился на Снейпа:  
      — Дядя Северус, так ты вернулся!  
      Снейп уже ждал, что магия начнёт утекать, но ничего не произошло.  
      — Я же обещал.  
      — Обещания слизеринцев обычно стоят не много, — сказал Римус, возвращаясь к явно прерванному ранее занятию — измельчению сушёных трав.  
      Северус бросил взгляд на стол. Он не хотел вмешиваться в дела оборотня, но поставив свою сумку и сняв верхнюю одежду, всё-таки не выдержал.  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
      — Перебираю травы после сушки, здесь зима мягкая, снега давно нет.  
      Люпин не торопился расспрашивать Снейпа о цели визита, Северус не торопился рассказывать. В итоге все занялись травами, даже Гарри что-то спрашивал, не было лишь Зубастика.  
  
      Ночь наступила быстро. Гарри обрадовался, что их гость никуда не уйдёт, но тут же был огорчён дядей Римусом, который отправил мальчика спать, если он, конечно, хочет завтра составить ему компанию на рыбалке. Уложить Гарри было не просто, но заснул он быстро.  
      Северус сидел за столом и наблюдал, как Римус готовит чай:  
      — Ты стал неплохой кухаркой, Люпин.  
      — Благодарю за комплимент, но думаю, ты проделал столь длинный путь не для того, чтобы помочь мне разобрать травы.  
      — Качество их могло быть и получше, — слегка поморщился Северус.  
      — Я не для аптек их заготавливал и не на выставку. А обычные деревенские жители будут рады и этому, недорого и действенно.  
      — И ты так и будешь жить с ребёнком здесь?  
      — Снейп, не начинай, — обернулся и зло посмотрел на него Римус. — Я говорил, что не могу бросить ребёнка на произвол судьбы.  
      — Я не об этом. Ты уверен, что это создание не вредит Гарри? Сам же думаешь, что это что-то похожее на обскура, — не обратив внимания на вспышку гнева оборотня, проговорил Снейп, наблюдая, как Люпин ставит две чашки с чаем на стол и садится за него.  
      — Я думал о том, чтобы показать его доктору, но вопрос кому.  
      — У меня есть некоторые способности к оклюменции, и я бы мог заглянуть в его подсознание.  
      Люпин моргнул, рука его, что держала ложечку, которой он мешал сахар в чашке, застыла:  
      — Зачем?  
      — Я не доктор и не знаю сложных диагностик, да и вряд ли кто-то из специалистов Святого Мунго сможет легко ответить на наши вопросы. Но, если маг болен, то подсознание рисует соответствующую картину. В чём проблема могут подсказать и сны, особенно, если это магическая проблема. Это не совсем нормальная диагностика, но всегда действенная. Анализируя сны, древние маги выявлял скрытые проклятия.  
      Люпин, который сидел, замерев, последние несколько мгновений, отмер:  
      — Он же ребёнок, ты ему мозг расплавишь! — зло прошипел он. — Я не позволю.  
      — У меня есть зелье, которое смягчит воздействие, и проникновение будет происходить во время сна, сопротивление минимально, болевые ощущения тоже.  
      — Нет.  
      Римус хотел встать из-за стола, но Северус схватил его за рукав:   
      — Люпин, а ты уверен, что эта тварь не убивает Гарри медленно, но верно? Вспомни, дети заражённые обскурами, как правило, живут от силы десять-двенадцать лет.  
      Римус замер, смотря на Снейпа:  
      — Сначала ты используешь свой метод на мне. Я оценю свои ощущения, и твоё мастерство, а уж тогда попробуешь его на Гарри.  
      Северус отпустил руку Римуса. «А ведь это действительно решение всех проблем, всех его сомнений. Да, этот метод подсказал ему талантливый и начитанный зельевар, но ведь все ошибаются, а тут взрослый маг, да ещё и оборотень, если что выкарабкается».  
      — Хорошо.  
      — И когда приступим? — спросил Люпин.  
      — Можно хоть сейчас. Мне не стоит надолго покидать дом.  
      Люпин хмыкнул:  
      — Тоже мне важная птица.  
      — Важная не важная, а именно я работал профессором зельеварения в Хогвартсе, пока не произошло нападение Того-кого-нельзя-называть на дом Поттеров и его исчезновение. Да и после того, как авроры оставили меня в покое, Дамблдор пытался вернуть меня на прежнее место. До сих пор в гости приходит.  
      — И ты отказываешься? — Римус непонимающего смотрел на своего собеседника.  
      — Напрямую я отказаться не могу, ведь нахожусь на свободе благодаря его поручительству, но в общем, да.  
      — Почему? Это же великолепное место.  
      — Не спорю, теплицы там великолепны. Да и Запретный лес рядом. Много доступных ингредиентов, лаборатория тоже не плоха. Но я и дети… — Снейп скривился.  
      — Ты вроде с Гарри нормально ладишь.  
      — Люпин, мне хватило тех двух месяцев, что я проработал в Хогвартсе. Одно дело лаборатория с взрослыми, самостоятельными магами и другое — полный класс малолетних идиотов, так и норовящих взорвать котёл. И ведь, если что, виноват никто иной, как преподаватель. Так что, либо кто-то из детей убился бы и меня бы посадили, как недосмотревшего, либо я сам кого-нибудь прибил из этих спиногрызов.  
      — Да, досталось бы им от тебя.  
      Северус на это высказывание лишь хмыкнул. Он сам, отправляясь на работу в Хогвартс, был в восторге, но уже через пару недель понял, что всё это не его. Одно дело обмениваться опытом с людьми своего или более старшего возраста и совсем другое — дети, которым было интересней полетать на метле, нежели слушать его нудную лекцию о правилах безопасности при варке зелий. Уже к четвёртой неделе преподавания Снейп сдерживал себя с трудом, чтобы не накричать и не съязвить. Что уж говорить о том, что никакого удовольствия от работы он уже не получал. Его светлая мечта о небольшой, но хорошо укомплектованной лаборатории, тихой, чистой, и максимум один-два знающих своё дело помощников, крепла с каждым днём. Небольшой круг постоянных клиентов. Неплохой заработок, собственный дом, семья… Северус невольно мотнул головой, что-то его куда-то не туда унесло.  
      — Хорошо, давай попробуем. Мне тоже не очень нравится, что Гарри не колдует. Что я должен делать? Как заснуть? — Люпин привстал, взял обе кружки из-под чая и отнёс ближе к очагу.  
      — Выпить зелье и уснуть, — вернулся к прерванному разговору Снейп.  
      Римус посмотрел на свернувшегося калачиком Гарри на кровати.  
      — В этом доме только одна кровать.  
      — Расположимся на полу, — пожал плечами Снейп.  
      Люпин достал уже знакомые одеяла и кинул на пол, посмотрел выжидательно:  
      — Не думал, что ты согласишься, — хмыкнул слизеринец, этой фразой пытаясь скрыть свою неуверенность.  
      — У нас есть выбор? — Римус взглянул прямо в лицо Снейпа.  
      — Чтобы разрешить все вопросы? — вернул ему взгляд Северус. — Нет, — ответил не только собеседнику, но и самому себе мужчина.  
      Северус просмотрел за последние дни все газеты, о Мальчике-который-выжил не было написано ни слова. Возможно, его и разыскивают, но явно с меньшим рвением, нежели это делал Снейп, а ресурсов у слизеринца для поиска было на порядок меньше, нежели у авроров. Из этого Северус сделал только один вывод, что судьба мальчика не слишком интересует магический мир Британии, и на самом деле у него сейчас есть лишь два человека, которые о нём переживают, а это значило, что придётся довольствоваться теми знаниями и умениями, что есть у них двоих.  
      Снейп подошёл к сумке и достал пузырёк. Радовало, что он сварил зелье с запасом:  
      — Выпей.  
      Люпин взял пузырёк и осушил его, прислушался к своим ощущениям, лег на одеяла и прикрыл глаза. Особого эффекта зелья он не заметил также как и того мгновения, когда уснул.  
      Северус коснулся Римуса, удостоверился, что тот спит, сел по-турецки возле него и, направив волшебную палочку, проговорил: «Легилеменс».  
      В разум Люпина он проник легко, образы и мысли мужчины его мало волновали, но нужно было проникнуть глубже в подсознание. Он прошептал заклинание, сосредоточился и нащупал границы сна, который под воздействием заклинания начал меняться, приглашая взглянуть на результат его усилий.  
      Северус вышел на зелёную поляну рядом с домом Люпина. Здесь был незнакомый ему летний пейзаж и вечерний сумрак. Ничего странного и необычного. Он проговорил заклинание материализации и выпустил свою силу, ему нужно было увидеть самого Люпина, а не бродить по его снам.  
      Пространство незримо всколыхнулось, ближайший куст зашелестел и, отодвинув его ветви, на поляну вышел Римус.  
      Снейп был настороже, и где-то в глубине опасался встретить свой юношеский кошмар. Увидеть также как и одинадцать лет назад громадного волкодлака на двух ногах, желающего только одного — перегрызть ему глотку. Он ещё несколько лет после первой в его жизни и, он надеялся, единственной встречи с Люпиным в его волчьей форме, видел кошмары, которые выбивали из колеи и лишали покоя. Но здесь и сейчас перед ним был всё тот же человек, с которым он беседовал несколько минут назад.  
      — Люпин?  
      — Да это я, Снейп. Облик призрака тебе идёт, — усмехнулся Римус.  
      — Мне нужно было материализовать твой образ. Как я здесь выгляжу, не имеет значения, — недовольно проворчал зельевар. Его терзали нехорошие предчувствия.  
      Римус рассматривал полупрозрачного призрака, что парил в нескольких сантиметрах над землёй:  
      — И? — спросил он.  
      — Ты выглядишь, как человек, — нахмурился Снейп, — но ты не можешь быть просто человеком.  
      — Почему же? Я это я. А волк, который жаждет убивать людей, это волк.  
      И в подтверждении его слов с противоположной стороны из-за дома раздалось рычание. Северус напрягся, наблюдая, как воплощение его кошмаров — крупный волкодлак на двух ногах, тихо рыча и роняя капли слюны с длинных клыков на землю, выходит из-за дома.  
      — И что будем делать? Он может нам навредить? — спросил Люпин, невольно пятясь. Впервые увидев свою проклятую вторую сущность, он невольно подивился, как выдержке Снейпа, который смог найти в себе силы, чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс и учиться под одной крышей с этой тварью, так и друзьям, которые не отвернулись от него, увидев его вторую сущность.  
      — Не знаю, — прошептал Снейп, приходя в себя и возвращая возможность двигаться. Страх почти сковал его, казалось, он даже перестал на миг дышать.  
      — Не знаешь? — Люпин ожидал любого ответа, но не такого от всезнайки со слизерина. Он старался не делать резких движений, чтобы не спровоцировать монстра, что замер перед ними, будто выбирал цель для нападения.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пытался таким образом проникнуть в сознание оборотня, — тихо ответил Снейп.  
      «Неужели оправдывается?» — подивился про себя Люпин.  
      — Да, такое никому в голову не придёт! — тихо прошипел Северус, и уже громче волкодлаку. — Пошёл прочь! — вложив в слова не только всю свою уверенность, которая таяла с каждым мгновением, но и магию убеждения, которая во сне должна была быть особо сильна. Должна, но не была.  
      Зверь и не думал слушать людей. Он пригнулся к земле, зарычав. Выглядел монстр каким-то облезлым, шерсть местами отсутствовала, открывая болезненную кожу, покрытую болячками, а из пасти шёл отвратительный запах, который распространялся на всю поляну.  
      Северус нащупывал границы сна, который должен был уже подойти к концу, пытаясь вспомнить заклятие пробуждения, когда волкодлак вдруг отпрянул и, издав жалкое тявкающее повизгивание, попятился. Слизеринец обернулся, из-за кустов, которые скрывались в полумраке за его спиной, на него смотрели два красных глаза.  
      — Вкусный,  _вкусный, вкусный_ , — эхом пронеслось по поляне.  
      Этот шипящий голос нельзя было спутать ни с чем. «Зубастик! Но как?»  
      Если Снейп был в растерянности, то Люпин даже не удивился шипящему голосу. Живя вместе с Гарри, он уже выработал некий иммунитет к разному рода неожиданностям.  
      — Мне стало любопытно, что это вы делаете, и Зубастик согласился показать, — с этими словами Гарри вышел на поляну.  
      Северус готов был ко многому, но не к тому, что ребёнок будет выглядеть именно так. Да вполне обычный облик мальчика, но из спины вырастала вторая голова на длинной шее — голова Зубастика, и как раз его глаза светились в темноте. Длинная туманоподобная шерсть струилась по спине ребёнка, плавно переходя в хвост, в том месте, где он и положен был бы быть, существуй у людей очень длинный хвост.  
      Поймав взгляд Снейпа, Гарри взглянул на себя:  
      — Похоже, я действительно чудовище? — Снейп вздрогнул от этих слов, сказанных чуть шипящим голосом. Но ничего сказать не успел.  
      — Гарри, чудовище или нет, будешь разбираться позже. Здесь опасно, — подскочил к маленькой химере встревоженный Римус. — Снейп, вытягивай его отсюда! — потребовал он.  
      В отличие от странно заторможенного Северуса Люпин помнил о волкодлаке. Слизеринец моргнул, обернулся к зверю лицом и лишь благодаря тому, что это был изменённый им сон, а не реальность, он смог увернуться от слюнявой, вонючей, клыкастой пасти.  
      Римус загородил собой ребёнка, защищая от своего волка. Но Гарри и не думал прятаться за мужчиной, его громадный хвост хлестнул воздух, тем самым заставив зверя отвлечься на него. Шея, на которой покачивалась голова Зубастика, удлинилась, и его игловидные зубы сошлись на шее волкодлака. Вой зверя заставил пригнуться мужчин и зажать уши.  
      — Снейп, вытягивай Гарри отсюда?! Мать вашу! — уже не сдерживался Люпин.  
      Северус же, замерев, смотрел, как волкодлак оседает на землю, а из его шеи чуть пониже правого уха течёт нечто похожее на кровь, но черного цвета.  
      — Это же сон, — неверяще проговорил Снейп.  
      — Вкусно,  _вкусно, вкусно_ , — довольно урча, как толстую макаронину, Зубастик втянул в свою пасть нечто чёрное из шеи волкодлака, и довольно облизнулся.  
      Пространство моргнуло, сон закончился, и Северус потянулся к Гарри, но он не успел схватить самостоятельно истаявший образ, в итоге ему пришлось усилием воли выйти из разума Люпина и надеяться, что Гарри сделал то же самое.  
      Открыв глаз, Северус увидел цветные круги и чёрные точки, что кружились перед глазами.  
      — Вот попейте, — к его губам поднесли стакан воды. Северус хотел отстраниться, но усталый разум сказал, что это голос Гарри, и он отпил воды, а затем спрыснул лоб и шею. Круги перестали скакать перед глазами.  
      Рядом с ним на полу сидел Гарри. Быстро осмотрев его, он убедился, что с ребёнком всё более чем в порядке.  
      — Как ты? — всё же решил спросить Снейп.  
      Гарри пожал плечами:  
      — Нормально, но дядя Римус, он не просыпается, — мальчик перевел встревоженный взгляд на Люпина.  
      Северус коснулся плеча мужчины, потряс.  
      — Я уже пытался, но он не просыпается.  
      Снейп встревожился. «С чего бы это». Он перенёс Люпина на кровать, ещё несколько попыток разбудить ни увенчались успехом.  
      — Это я виноват? — всхлипнув, спросил Гарри.  
      Снейп и забыл о мальчике, он не привык о ком-то заботиться.  
      — Скорее виноват я, — пришлось признать Северусу. К тому, что произошло в разуме Люпина, он был не готов.  
      Несколько диагностирующих заклинаний ничего не показали. У Люпина не было никаких повреждений, но температура тела стремительно поднималась, через полчаса началась горячка.


	6. Chapter 6

      Северус сидел на стуле и пустым взглядом смотрел на мечущегося в горячке Люпина. Шли вторые сутки, как Снейп выхаживал, так и не пришедшего в себя мужчину. На Гарри стало больно смотреть, как зельевар не пытался его переубедить, тот считал себя виноватым. Сам же Северус в произошедшем винил только себя.  
      — Гарри, иди спать, — попросил мужчина, — я присмотрю.  
      Когда Снейп осознал, что остался с больным в горячке и маленьким ребенком, то сначала пришел в ужас, но, как оказалось, Гарри был вполне самостоятельным ребенком. Показал, где есть запасы еды, травы тоже пригодились, хотя бы сварить успокоительное для ребенка, чтобы он спокойно спал. А вот Римусу не помогало ничего.  
      — А если он умрет, как мама с папой? — присаживаясь рядом, спросил Гарри.  
      — Всё будет хорошо, — соврал Снейп.  
      — Дядя Северус, вы же обещали не врать, — с укоризной посмотрел на Снейпа мальчик, как ребёнок распознавал ложь с полуслова до сих пор оставалось для мага загадкой. Гарри провел рукой по запястью Люпина.  
      — То, что я не очень верю в сказанное, не значит, что я вру, — нахмурился Северус. Ему уже нужно было вернуться домой, запой конечно, мог продолжаться и пять дней к ряду, но так рисковать он не хотел. Мало ли Дамблдор заглянет в гости или кто из старых знакомых-пожирателей про него вспомнит.  
      — Не люблю, когда мне лгут, — проворчал усталый и встревоженный Гарри. Но зелье, которое Снейп споил ему чуть ли не силой подействовало, и мальчик клевал носом. Мужчина подхватил заснувшего ребёнка и положил его на кровать, сам же вернулся к стулу.  
  
      Зельевар проснулся в неудобной позе полусидя полулёжа, спина затекла, но всхлипывания совсем рядом заставили слететь последним отголосками сна.  
      Глотая слезы Гарри тихо шептал привалившись под бок больному:  
      — Дядя Римус, придите в себя, я больше никуда без спроса не уйду и слушаться буду, только не умирайте. Не оставляйте меня одного, пожалуйста, я буду слушаться всегда всегда, и Зубастик тоже, — он снова всхлипнул. В голосе было столько боли и отчаяния, что Северус невольно сжал челюсть, так, что зубы заскрипели, злился он на себя и с каждым уходящим часом все сильнее.  
      Нашелся эксперт по легилименции, эксперт-самоучка, всё знает, всё умеет. И ведь ошибается он уже не раз и не два. Сначала выбрал сторону Тёмного лорда, не слушая разумные доводы от людей, которые переживали о нём, а не просто завидовали. Затем подслушал пророчество, что обещало смерть Тёмного лорда и в страхе, что хозяин разгневается из-за того, что так и не устроился на работу в Хогвартс, пересказал его Лорду. Это ведь пустяк — пара фраз сказанных пьяницей-Трелони, чтобы произвести впечатление на своего нанимателя Дамблдора. В итоге он самолично подверг опасности самого дорого человека. И уже никак не получалось прервать цепочку роковых событий, остановить экспресс судьбы. А эта дама, как заправский кукловод, управляла разными событиями и людьми, создавая идеальные условия, чтобы пророчество сбылось. И ведь ничто так и не научило его осторожности, ведь по сути не хотел он смерти мужчины, на плече которого сейчас всхлипывает ребёнок.  
      — Не плачь, Гарри, выкарабкаюсь я, — тихий шепот заставил Снейпа вскочить.  
      — Люпин, что-то болит?  
      — Нет, только жуткая слабость, — Снейп едва расслышал тихий ответ, так как Гарри и не думал отделяться от дяди Римуса, и вместо того, чтобы успокоится, разрыдался в голос.  
      Северус невольно растерялся, взять мальчика на руки, погладить по голове и найти слова успокоения, для Снейпа такое поведение было непривычным, и переступить себя у него просто не получалось. Единственным человеком, кого он впустил в своё личное пространство, была Лили, и то, как оказалось, верил он ей не до конца. Поэтому Снейп сделал то, что мог и умел, подошёл к очагу, налил укрепляющего зелья в одну кружку, и успокоительного во вторую. Подошёл к кровати и, буквально отодрав Гарри от больного, вложил ему в руки кружку с успокоительным, заставляя выпить. Пока мальчик, всхлипывая, пил маленькими глотками, помог Люпину выпить укрепляющее.  
      — Что со мной произошло? — спросил мужчина.  
      — У тебя температура и вот уже вторые сутки ты лежишь в горячке, — сухо и по делу ответил Снейп.  
      — Я и горячка? — Римус похоже был изумлен. — Последний раз я болел простудой лет десять назад и то, пара дней, и все прошло, но чтобы так пластом лежать и не иметь сил даже рукой шевельнуть. Снейп ты что-то понимаешь?  
      Северус отвел глаза:  
      — Нет, чтобы что-то понять, нужно вернуться в твой разум, а я и так, похоже, натворил лишнего.  
      — О, да, у меня горячка, так как я слышу, как Снейп признаёт свои ошибки.  
      — Видишь, Гарри, раз он язвит, значит точно не умрёт. Верная примета, — Снейп испытывал такое облегчение, что слова Люпина его совершенно не задели. Главное жив.  
      — Правда? — передав кружку с успокоительным мужчине, с надеждой спросил Гарри.  
      — Правда, — Гарри счастливо улыбнулся, обняв Снейпа за талию, затем обошел кровать и пристроился под бок к Римусу. Заснул мальчик быстро.  
      Люпин посмотрел на Снейпа:  
      — Так что со мной?  
      — Я же тебе уже ответил, не знаю.  
      — Давай, я наберусь сил, и ты проверишь, что там в моем подсознании происходит.  
      — Ты с ума сошёл! — прошипел недовольно Снейп. — Хватит и того, что случилось.  
      — Я хочу знать.  
      — А я не хочу быть причиной твоей смерти.  
      Люпин со странным выражением на лице посмотрел в глаза мужчине напротив. В глазах гриффиндорца было и чувство надежды, и сомнение, и неуверенность, и решимость. Противоречивые чувства сменяли друг друга.  
      — Гарри проверять тоже не будешь? — Люпин устало прикрыл глаза.  
      Снейп молчал, стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь журчанием ручья на улице:  
      — А что тут проверять? Ты ведь сам видел он на подсознательном уровне един с Зубастиком, они неотделимы друг от друга. Единое неделимое создание, и пусть две головы тебя не обманывают, если пытаться их разделить, скорее всего, будет тоже, что при попытке уничтожения обскура — умирают оба.  
      — Похоже, ты уже много думал об этом? — тихо прошептал Люпин.  
      — У меня было время.  
      Римус открыл глаза:  
      — Ах, да, ты же хотел вернуться.  
      — Спи уж, утром поговорим, — вздохнул Северус, он встал, отнёс кружки к очагу. Ответа он так и не дождался, Люпин заснул, кризис миновал.  
      Сам Снейп так и не уснул до утра, что-то обдумывая. К утру, благодаря восстанавливающему зелью и своей живучести оборотня, Люпин смог встать, и зельевар, не слушая уговоров Гарри, отправился домой. Люпин не стал расспрашивать, в чем причина его поспешности, молча проводил его взглядом.  
  
      Северус Снейп остановился перед старым домом, с покосившейся крышей, вошёл через узкую дверь и поднялся на второй этаж по скрипучей лестнице. Кто бы мог подумать, что здесь работает один из самых богатых людей Паучьего тупика — мистер Тафт. Перед Северусом за старым столом сидел сгорбленный старичок, в потёртом сюртуке, увидев посетителя, он лишь кивнул.  
      — Приветствую, мистер Снейп, присаживайтесь, — тот показал на стул.  
      Северус поздоровался и сел.  
      — Вы принесли деньги?  
      Снейп помялся, вынул руки из карманов, но те так дрожали, что пришлось снова спрятать их в карманы, посмотрел на своего оппонента.  
      — Понимаете, мистер Тафт, я бы хотел поговорить об отсрочке.  
      — Вы уже получили отсрочку и не одну, и если ранее выплачивали долги исправно, то в последнее время… — ростовщик посмотрел на Снейпа цепким, оценивающим взглядом.  
      Северус невольно вспомнил гоблинов в Банке Гринготтса, и хоть перед ним сидел человек, но этот оценивающий взгляд, некое презрение, скрытое за вежливой улыбкой, от которой холодок по спине пробегает, здесь даже не нужна была кожа своеобразного оттенка, чтобы заметить сходство.  
      — Вы брали деньги под залог дома, и я не вижу больше необходимости давать вам отсрочки, так как скоро ваш долг, учитывая проценты, превысит его стоимость.  
      — Не может быть, это же целый дом! Вы просто хотите нажиться, — Снейп чуть привстал, нависая над стариком.  
      Ещё в те времена, когда Северус начинал свой спектакль пьяного зельевара, он понимал, что должен иметь долги. И он их имел, постоянно, то выплачивал деньги, то снова их брал в долг, но после происшествия с Люпином понял, что не может просто так оставить Гарри. А что если что-то случиться? Мальчик останется предоставлен сам себе. Единственный выход поселиться с ними вместе, но просто так исчезнуть он не хотел. В то же время пока есть дом, где он живёт, будут люди, которые его там будут искать. Мысль о том, что с домом нужно расстаться, пришла, пока он выхаживал Люпина, и пусть поначалу она ему не понравилась, но позже, оценив все «за» и «против», Северус пришёл к выводу, что это лучший выход из положения. Если кто-то и будет его искать, то пусть ищет пьяницу без дома и постоянного заработка. Он легко может оказаться, где угодно и всегда можно придумать причину, что он тут делает. Да и никто не удивиться, что честолюбивый и гордый Снейп не желал попадаться на глаза старым знакомым. Так опуститься, это же такой стыд.  
      Из соседнего помещения вышли два амбала. Мистер Тафт любил их называть «помощниками». Парни, молча и не торопясь, подошли и встали по обе стороны за спиной у старика, делая каждое слово ростовщика на порядок весомее.  
      Один из них пробасил:  
      — Проблемы, отец?  
      — Нет, что вы, — улыбнулся мистер Тафт. — Так ведь, мистер Снейп?  
      Северус постарался сжаться, ему не нужны были сломанные ребра и выбитые зубы, но и отдавать дом без спора было бы странно. А вот теперь, видя два весомых аргумента, которые смотрели на него, как на кучку нечистот, можно было на всё соглашаться.  
      — Когда мне покинуть дом?  
      — Думаю, через два дня все документы будут готовы, мистер Снейп.  
      — Я могу идти? — Северус бросил мельком взгляд на «помощников» и снова посмотрел на ростовщика.  
      — Мы проводим? — проговорил второй амбал, вопросительно глянув на «отца».  
      — Не нужно, ребята, пусть идёт, — и уже Снейпу. — Всё-таки я знал ещё вашего батюшку, любезнейший. Вы похожи на него, и вы всегда были очень разумным молодым человеком, разумней вашего батюшки, — мистер Тафт улыбнулся.  
      Снейп вздохнул с облегчением. Значит, бить не будут.  
      — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы мы с вами были в расчёте?  
      — Подписать дарственную на дом на указанного мною человека. Завтра к вам зайдет мой работник с документами, надеюсь, вы, мистер Снейп, останетесь ответственным человеком до конца и никуда не сбежите.  
      Северус про себя хмыкнул, сбежать от этого мелкого монстра местного разлива было сущим пустяком, но не для упившегося пьяницы.  
      — Что вы, мистер Тафт, я буду ждать вашего человека завтра.  
      — Прекрасно, а если вам будет некуда идти, то заведение миссис Бэкер всегда к вашим услугам.  
      Снейп поднялся, мысленно содрогнулся от мысли, что кто-то может жить в том гадюшнике, поклонился и, пятясь, вышел из комнаты. Уже спускаясь вниз, он услышал слова первого амбала:  
      — Хорошо хоть уму разуму учить не пришлось, отец, а то от этого так воняет.  
      О, да, Снейп озаботился о том, чтобы бить его было бы не слишком приятно, хоть могли отделать и ногами.  
      Он вышел на улицу. Был весенний, теплый денёк, светило солнце, но покинутые людьми улицы не обрадовали бы даже теперь. Грязная, расхлябанная дорога, мусор по углам и вонь. Северус ссутулился, и, не торопясь, побрел к дому. Нужно было тщательно собрать все вещи, а также загадить подвал, подобно остальным комнатам. Он обошёл большую лужу, поднялся по нескольким ступенькам и вошёл в дом. Прикрыл дверь изнутри и привалился к ней.  
      Мужчина обвёл помещение усталым взглядом. Старая, потёртая мебель, место которой ещё при жизни матери было на свалке, грязные занавески на окнах и пыль. Даже после смерти отца, Северус и не подумал сделать ремонт и поменять мебель.  
      — Надо было выбираться из этой дыры, ещё пару лет назад, — проговорил он себе под нос. — И что я вцепился в него? — задал Снейп риторический вопрос своему отражению в покрытом пылью зеркале.  
      Он собрал все вещи в магической палатке, затем ещё раз проверил оставляемый им дом.  
      Странно, но он ждал, что сразу после появления посыльного от ростовщика с документами что-то случится. Появятся Авроры, Дамблдор, кто-то из пожирателей, но улочки Паучьего тупика были всё также пустынны и грязны. Похоже, последние отголоски своей мнимой значимости давали о себе знать только в воображении.  
      Документы были подписаны, и завтра его уже никто не ожидал увидеть в этом доме.  
      Северус вышел из дома и побрел к пабу, пил он на публику, много и ушёл из заведения, едва стоя на ногах. Слонялся по тёмным улочкам, старательно избегая подходить близко к пьяным компаниям, когда же посчитал, что ушёл достаточно далеко, и видело его во всем непотребстве достаточно человек, аппарировал.  
  
      Северус остановился перед домом Люпина, скептически оценил свой вид. Забрызганная грязью и дешёвым алкоголем одежда, запах грязного тела. Взмахнул волшебной палочкой, произнося очищающее заклинание. С удовольствием почувствовал, как тело и одежда становятся чистыми. После чего ещё раз осмотрел себя и…  
      Дверь открылась, прежде чем он успел постучать, на пороге стоял Люпин в домашней обуви, штанах, рубашке и переднике.  
      — Ты бы хоть предупреждал о прибытии, а то исчез ничего не сказав, пропал на несколько дней и явился так же, как снег на голову, — прошептал Римус, пропуская гостя.  
      Снейп бросил взгляд на кровать, Гарри ещё спал, а на очаге явно готовился завтрак.  
      — Оправился? — также шёпотом уточнил зельевар.  
      — Более менее, — пожал плечами Люпин. — Завтракать будешь?  
      — Да, и даже более, я собираюсь поселиться здесь.  
      К чести Люпина он не уронил плошку с жиром на пол, а лишь запнулся на миг, принимая и осознавая новость.  
      — Тогда нужна пристройка, троим здесь будет тесно.  
      — У меня есть палатка с увеличивающимся пространством, там все вещи и лаборатория, если Зубастик ее не испортит, я могу там даже спать.  
      — Хм, — протянул Люпин, — проснётся, спросим Гарри, — Люпин снял котелок с очага, прикрыл крышкой и отставил в сторону. И явно  
продолжая свою мысль. — Сможешь проверить мой разум без спешки. Но как же Дамблдор?  
      Снейп нахмурился:  
      — Всё-таки не отказался от самоубийственной идеи?  
      — Нет, я как-то странно себя чувствую.  
      — В каком смысле? — Северус с подозрением оглядел мужчину.  
      — Полнолуние через два дня, а нет ни внутреннего предвкушения, ни ломоты в костях. Я хочу узнать, что стало с волком.  
      Северус поджал губы. С одной стороны ему и одного раза хватило, с другой — сюрпризы он не любил.  
      — Хорошо, но осторожно, и никаких мальчишек, даже если мне придётся связать Гарри.  
      — Согласен на все сто, — Люпин кивнул. Он выдохнул с облегчением, или Снейпу все-таки показалось.


	7. Chapter 7

      Гарри так обрадовался, что Северус вернулся, что не спорил ни с чем. Взрослые будут заниматься своими делами в разуме Римуса, а Гарри будет тихо сидеть и ничего не делать.  
  
      Северус моргнул, возвращаясь в реальный мир, взглянул на спящего Люпина, чуть тронул его за плечо, будя.  
      — Все хорошо? — с кровати прозвучал вопрос, Гарри в обнимку с Зубастиком с волнением смотрел на дядю Снейпа.  
      Северус ответил:  
      — Я бы сказал, что всё в порядке, вот только волкодлак куда-то пропал, как его не зазывали, никто так и не вышел. Ты не знаешь, куда он мог деться?  
      Гарри смотрел на Люпина, который открыл глаза и медленно сел, будто не слышал вопроса, затем перевёл взгляд на зельевара:  
      — Простите, не знаю, — Гарри задумался. — Я съел его ошейник или что-то похожее, но не его.  
      Северус убедившись, что в этот раз Люпин не впал в полубессознательном состояние, встал и, подойдя, присел рядом с Гарри на кровать.  
      — Не самого волкодлака?  
      — Нет.  
      — Может, зверь настолько напуган, что, несмотря на все магические ухищрения, смог воспротивиться и не выйти, — предположил Римус, тоже поднимаясь с пола.  
      — Возможно, — пожал плечами Северус, он не любил признавать своего незнания чего-либо. Но про оборотней мало, что было известно. Даже после того, как его чуть не убил один из них, он не смог ничего толком узнать. Информация была слишком противоречивой и не полной, никто целенаправленно их не изучал. Все предпочитали убить, а потом разбираться, и до недавнего времени Северус с данной концепцией был согласен.  
  
      Хоть и было решено проверить и подсознание Гарри, но и Снейп, и Люпин неосознанно с этим тянули. Шло время, наступило полнолуние, полное бессонных ночей для Снейпа. Так как решили всё-таки рискнуть и не лишать Римуса магии, оборотень ночевал на улице. Северус, так как всё равно не мог заснуть, караулил в доме. Но не произошло ничего, даже, как утверждал Римус, не было привычной ломоты в теле. В итоге по завершении полнолуния вопросов прибавилось, а ответа не было ни на один.  
  
      Зельевар разместил свою палатку во дворе дома ещё до полнолуния, строго настрого запретив Гарри лишать его своего жилья, то есть съедать её магию. На что мальчик согласился со всем, с условием, что его пустят во внутрь.  
      Восторгу ребенка не было предела, он несколько раз выбегал и вбегал в палатку. Хоть по мнению Снейпа восторгаться тут было нечему. Палатка была непростительно мала. В неё с трудом умещалась его походная лаборатория, кухонька с плитой, столом и стулом и шкаф с ингредиентами для зелий. Взятые с собой личные вещи легко уместились в два больших чемодана.  
  
      После полнолуния два бывших врага пытались ужиться. Люпин, как и раньше охотился, рыбачил, готовил и присматривал за Гарри, проблематично стало лишь собирать травы, так как их новый сосед следил за их качеством, то и дело критикуя. Римус относился к его критике философски. В итоге сбор трав полностью взял на себя зельевар, во всё остальное даже не стараясь влезать.  
      Снейп же, пользуясь тем, что Гарри двадцать четыре часа в сутки находится где-то рядом, ненавязчиво наблюдал за ребёнком. Он несколько раз пытался показать ему простейшее заклинание, Гарри был в восторге, наблюдая за созданным огоньком на кончике волшебной палочки, но никакие просьбы попробовать самому не вызывали у мальчика желания колдовать. Напротив, стоило увлечься, и Зубастик съедал результат колдовства. Это беспокоило.  
      Если бы не непонятное состояние оборотня, если бы не неподдающийся Гарри, то все было бы просто прекрасно, так как Северус, наконец, мог не оглядываться на окружение. Люпин в его деятельность не лез, да и мнение оборотня Снейпа особо не волновало. Зельевар первое время не знал, чем же ему заняться. Но уже через несколько дней, изучив заготовки Люпина и спрос в деревнях, начал исследовать близлежащие окрестности. Затем изготовил зелье, уже планируя, что нужно приготовить и когда наиболее выгодно это будет продать.  
      А через две недели Снейп понял, почему Люпин был таким невосприимчивым к неожиданностям. Гарри вдруг пропал. Искали его около получаса и нашли на расстоянии нескольких километров, благо у Люпина было его чутье оборотня, и оба были волшебниками, а значит им было доступно быстрое перемещение. Ребёнок обнаружился у моря на пустынном берегу с довольным видом.  
      Римус молча ощупал его на предмет повреждений, а когда удостоверился, что мальчик цел, отчитал, долго, зло, не дав Снейпу вставить и слово. Прослушав всё сказанное, зельевар решил, что лучше и не высказаться и молча шёл рядом. Гарри опустив взгляд в землю, виновато сопел, но даже не пытался оправдываться. Когда уже почти подошли к дому, и Люпин окончательно выговорился, явно избавляясь тем самым от своего волнения, Снейп спросил:  
      — Гарри, что ты хоть там делал?  
      На что Поттер виновато смотрел в землю и молчал.  
      — Гарри, кого Зубастик там сожрал? — требовательный вопрос Римуса.  
      — Гарри нам всё-таки любопытно, из-за кого мы с Люпином бегали по округе с полчаса, — настаивал и Снейп.  
      — Не знаю, оно превратилось в пену, как только Зубастик его укусил, — не поднимая глаз на двух взрослых, ответил мальчик.  
      — Гарри, а если бы оно тебя в море утянуло?! — повысил голос Римус. После чего вздохнул. — Иди в дом, никаких прогулок, ты наказан.  
      Гарри скрылся за дверью.  
      — И сколько раз он так уже пропадал?  
      — Не знаю, не считал, обычно удавалось его довольно быстро найти, но пару раз пропал и нашел я его с трудом, один раз в болоте, другой у берега моря. Остаётся порадоваться, что ближайшее поселение далеко.  
  


***

  
  
      Весна брала свое, распускались почки, дни становились длиннее, теплее. Люпин так и не превращался в оборотня. Зубастик же к его магии совсем потерял интерес, то и дело преследуя дядю Снейпа на пару с Гарри.  
      Северус тянул долго, но тяни не тяни, а проверить, как поживает Британия без него, было нужно. Римус будто ждал, когда Снейп туда отправится и, когда слизеринец сообщил ему, что он должен покинуть их на некоторое время, молча кивнул и направился к письменным принадлежностям. Гарри было всполошился, но поняв, что Снейп их покидает на время, успокоился.  
      Зельевар долго выбирал место аппарации, пока не остановился на привычном Тихом переулке. Именно в подвале дома на этой обычной, ничем не выделяющейся среди улиц магического Лондона улочке, располагалась тайная лаборатория, где творили незаконные зелья и исследовали тёмную метку.  
      Но прежде Снейпу нужно было заглянуть к Травнику. Как на самом деле звали этого человека не знал никто, как он выглядел тоже, вечная маска скрывала его лицо. Даже в тот момент, когда произошло самое большое происшествие — мощный взрыв котла, и сам Северус получил серьезные ожоги, Твитти Питч остался жив лишь благодаря защите Старика, у Травника не пострадала ни маска, ни одежда. Защитные чары, которые его защищали, даже по меркам талантливых людей из их команды были колоссальны.  
      Снейп постучал в дверь маленького домика, её открыла давно знакомая ему старушка Хлое, правда, мир вашему праху, если вы назовёте её старушкой вслух.  
      — Здравствуйте, миссис Хлое, — фамилии он её не знал, хоть и наводил справки, никому не веря.  
      — Северус, добро пожаловать, — женщина отошла в сторону, впуская в дом, от былого Снейпа благодаря оборотному зелью остался лишь голос, но этого было достаточно, чтобы его узнали.  
      Мужчина остался стоять на пороге.  
      — Травника сейчас нет, он будет только к шести вечера, — и видя, что гость не собирается заходить, уточнила. — Не будешь ждать?  
      — У меня ещё есть дела, я вернусь к шести.  
      — Хорошо, — к старушке Хлое часто приходили гости, ища Травника. Снейп был уверен, что в её доме есть портал, которым данный человек и появляется в магическом мире, как Травник. Этот маг буквально фонтанировал идеями, пробовал многое, даже, казалось, невозможное. В этом он переплюнул, даже Старика — хорошо известного в подпольных кругах мастера-зельевара, с его учеником Питчем. Многие считали, что Старику уже перевалило за сотню, и он создал не мало запрещенных составов, но даже он признавал неординарный ум и интересный взгляд на зелья у Травника. Снейп поначалу, когда по приказу Лорда познакомился со Стариком, испытывал изрядную долю скептицизма, но поработав с ним, понял, как же он ошибался. Добавить к науке зельеварения кроме общеразрешённых запрещённые ингредиенты и способы варки и открываются поистине безмерные возможности, ограниченные лишь возможностью достать нужные ингредиенты, инструменты и умением зельевара. После смерти Тёмного лорда, Северус вышел снова на Старика, и тут была новая интересная работа — уничтожение метки, вернее поиск способа её удалить. Именно тогда он познакомился с Травником и теперь, уже откинув свой прежний скептицизм, он часами беседовал с разными зельеварами, вынужденными по той или иной причине работать нелегально. Где он узнал больше? Бесспорно в тайной лаборатории, ни одна библиотека не заменит живого эксперимента и опыта людей.  
      Уже к шести он вернулся к дому миссис Хлое, за прошедшее время Снейп успел купить нужные ингредиенты для зелий, а также специи для кухни из списка, который вложил ему в руку Люпин перед уходом. Но главное он купил несколько детских книг для Гарри, как с обычными сказками, так и несколько детских магических учебников, а также развивающие головоломки. Были среди его покупок и несколько игрушек. Поначалу, Северус не собирался их покупать, в детский магазин он зашёл ради книг, чтобы в дальнейшем заняться образованием Гарри, но взглянув на стеллажи уставленные игрушками, невольно вспомнил своё детство и купил дракончика, боевого мага и кентавра. Сейчас они двигались, как живые, но даже, если Гарри лишит их магии, они все равно останутся игрушками. Всё-таки у ребёнка должны быть игрушки, а то детство Гарри, пусть не совсем, но очень уж похоже на его собственное, когда главным занятием ребенка была помощь матери по дому.  
      Северус прошёл в помещение, встретил привычный силуэт Травника, облаченного в черную, свободную мантию, с маской на лице и зачесанными назад тёмными волосами, которые могли быть, как настоящими, так и париком.  
      — Добрый вечер!  
      — Северус, добрый! Тебя давно не было, я думал, что-то случилось.  
      — Переезжал, — был лаконичный ответ, по сути он не врал. Травник молчал, ожидая продолжения. — Может быть есть какие-то заказы? Хочу поработать, естественно, не официально.  
      Травник привычно не стал давить и расспрашивать:  
      — В общем-то хватает. К радости всех зельеваров без должного образования и официальных разрешений, министерство запретило на общей ниве ужаса перед тёмными волшебниками даже довольно простые составы, которые при определенной сноровке можно приготовить и в домашних условиях.  
      Снейп кашлянул, уж Травник не мог не знать, что подобной мишурой он не занимается.  
      — Но есть кое-что и по-сложнее, — продолжил Травник, — вопрос только на сколько, некоторые зелья можно приготовить только в особых условиях.  
      — Увы, все также что-то для обычного котла, может позже разживусь чем получше.  
      — Кстати, — Травник отступил, пропуская Снейпа вперёд, они уже дошли до домика, подвал которого служил лабораторией, — один мой коллега, знакомый, в общем зельевар-одиночка умер неделю назад, не знаю почему, но всё своё имущество он оставил мне. Ингредиенты к зельям я взял себе, а вот, что делать с его инструментами и котлами ума не приложу, мои в любом случае лучше и привычней, всё его добро я могу продать за чисто символическую цену.  
      — Смотря, что там.  
      — Могу показать.  
      Они уже спустились и попали в большое помещение: толстые стены, без окон, прекрасная вентиляция. Здесь были столы и с антимагическими чарами, и с усиленными защитными, разные котлы, богатый набор черпаков, сосудов и многое многое другое. Северус невольно согласился с Травником, к чему ему что-то ещё, оборудованности данного места мог позавидовать не только Хогвартс, но и коллегия Зельеваров. Работа здесь принесла Снейпу много опыта.  
      Северус побеседовал со знакомыми зельеварами, стараясь узнать что-то новое, взял несколько заказов у Травника на зелья, купил несколько редких ингредиентов, уходить не спешил. Покинул он это место только под утро.  
      Не желая вламывается в спящий дом, зашёл в свою палатку и трансфигурировав из стула тахту, заснул.  
  
      Гарри был в восторге от привезенных подарков. Снейп же на лукавый взгляд Люпина и вопрос, а не пора ли слизеринцу завести семью с детьми, ответил, что пора уже заниматься образованием Гарри, ему почти шесть лет. Люпин промолчал, увидев игрушки, которые образовательными не были. Гарри понравился и маленький маг, который выпускал некое страшное боевое заклинание и кентавр, но больше всего ярко-зелёный дракончик, пышущий нежарким, золотым пламенем.  
  
      Наступило лето. Жили все трое как ни странно мирно, впрочем, возможно Люпин также мирно сосуществовал бы со Снейпом и в Хогвартсе, если бы не его друзья.  
      Северус отдал полностью палатку под лабораторию, места для чего-то ещё в ней просто не было, спасибо нужно было сказать Травнику, у его умершего коллеги многое осталось в хорошем, работоспособном состоянии. Снейп спал на полу, Люпин подумывал о том, чтобы пристроить к дому ещё одну комнату. Жизнь была мирной и размеренной, если не считать периодически попадающего в неприятности Гарри с Зубастиком.  
      Теперь уже и Снейп, не обнаружив мальчика на положенном месте подле себя, не рвал на себе волосы и не начинал метаться, а почти спокойно запускал поисковое заклинание и на пару с Люпиным отправлялся на поиски. Северус хоть внешне и был спокойным, но, найдя причину волнений, отчитывал найденного мальчика на пару с гриффиндорцем. Это действительно успокаивало. Гарри пыхтел, опускал глаза в землю, обещал, что последний раз и через некоторое время снова пропадал.  
  
      Был прохладный, июльский день, Люпин уже вторую неделю строил пристройку к дому, а Снейп разбирал травы в тени, которую отбрасывал холм. От помощи гриффиндорец отказался, Снейп же не стал настаивать, если Римус разбирался в строительстве немного, то слизеринец данным аспектом жизни не интересовался вовсе. Дом, в котором они жили, его вполне устраивал и, если пристройка будет не хуже…  
      Гарри, который отправился за водой, подозрительно надолго исчез и, слушая свою интуицию, Северус осмотрел округу и направился к дому. Люпин, приметив идущего к нему Снейпа, без лишних вопросов отложил камень, который думал, куда бы пристроить, выпрямился, оглядел округу. Без особой нужды зельевар не прервётся.  
      Уже через пять минут стало понятно, что Гарри пропал. Опять.  
      В этот раз поиски длились непростительно долго и, используя чутьё оборотня, они отошли от дома уже на значительное расстояние, пока не заметили вдали рощу. Деревья, да ещё и высокие, были такой редкостью в данной местности, что оба невольно опешили. Затем всё ещё пользуясь магическими силами подлетели к краю рощи. Люпин уверенно направился под сень деревьев, вслушиваясь в окружающую тишину. Через некоторое время понял, что Снейп отстал, стоя в отдалении у огромного мертвого колосса, дерево когда-то было впечатляющим.  
      — Снейп, нам некогда изучать флору, — окликнул он зельевара.  
      Северус последний раз окинул задумчивым взглядом мертвое дерево, обошёл несколько молоденьких, тоже мёртвых деревцов и последовал за Люпином.  
      — Дальше чутьё подводит, здесь вокруг слишком много запахов. Нужно разделиться и прочесать рощу, — предложил Римус. Они слишком долго ищут и вокруг слишком тихо, тревога росла.  
      Северус кивнул, всё ещё о чём-то размышляя, и скрылся за кустами по правую сторону. Люпин покачал головой и шагнул влево.


	8. Chapter 8

      Внимательно изучая окрестности, Северус услышал вскрик. В следующий миг он задействовал свои магические способности и пронёсся черным вихрем, прилетев на заросшую бурьяном прогалину. Здесь тоже было огромное дерево, но на этот раз живое. Толстые старые корни, как змеи выбрались из земли и оплели некое существо. Заминка у Снейпа была всего долю секунды, в следующий момент он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, аккуратно разрезая часть корня, стараясь не ранить жертву растения. Которой мог быть только Гарри, Зубастик не стал бы пытаться высвободить никого другого.  
      Тот отскочил в момент удара Снейпа и снова стал пытаться разорвать агрессивные плети, но у полуматериального существа в материальном мире оказалось слишком мало сил.  
      В ответ на действия мага второй корень атаковал его, пришлось отвлечься. А время медленно утекало.  
      Белый вихрь пронёсся рядом, и с рычанием рассыпался, обретая форму крупного волка, который вцепился зубами в корень, обвивший Гарри. Третий корень с треском выпростался из-под земли и направился к волку, но был остановлен Снейпом, который атаковал его бомбардой, не сдерживаясь, расщепляя корень.  
      В это время волк с озлобленным рычанием рвал остатки корня, которым был обвит ребёнок. Гарри мешком упал на землю, в плотный туман, который выпустил Зубастик. Больше атак дерева не последовало. Оно умирало на глазах, последняя жизнь уходила из старого колосса.  
      Снейп было дёрнулся к мальчику на выручку, но волк, который оживлённо вылизывал лицо Гарри, невольно заставил замереть. Самое странное, что находясь в сером тумане, он оставался волком.  
      — Люпин? — Северус направил волшебную палочку на зверя. Волк вздрогнул и оглянулся, Снейп встретился с голубыми глазами человека на волчьей морде.  
      В это время Гарри закашлялся и открыл глаза:  
      — Дядя Северус, собачка! — хрипло проговорил он.  
      Волк замер, сев на пушистую попу, и недоуменно посмотрел сначала на мальчика, затем на Снейпа.  
      Уверившись, что Люпин соображает, что делает, Снейп нагнулся к Гарри, ощупал его. Зубастик кружился в нескольких метрах от магов, успокаиваясь и уже втянув весь серый туман в себя.  
      Результат осмотра был не утешительным.  
      — Пара ребер треснуло, плечо повреждено, — Снейп вздохнул, констатируя повреждения. — Но рано или поздно должно было произойти что-то подобное, — затем перевёл взгляд на волка, который пытался себя осмотреть, вертясь волчком. — Люпин, волк ты, обычный волк! — проговорил он зверю. И снова вернулся к ребенку. — Гарри, ты понимаешь, что не появись мы, ты бы умер? — Северусу очень хотелось встряхнуть упрямого ребенка, но учитывая его повреждения, этого сейчас делать было нельзя.  
      Гарри неуверенно сел, переводя взгляд со Снейпа на волка.  
      — Простите, было вкусно, и я увлёкся.  
      Зубастик подплыл ближе к Гарри, который тут же ухватился за него, обнимая за морду, как за спасательный круг.  
      — Я его кусал, кусал, а оно все равно сжималось,  _сжималось, сжималось_ , — прошептал Зубастик, нервно взмахивая хвостом.  
      Северус присел на землю:  
      — Именно об этом мы уже столько раз тебе твердили, Гарри. Тебе не всегда будет везти, и вы оба, — Северус смерил недовольным взглядом и Зубастика, — можете наткнулся на отчаянное, граничащее с безумием сопротивление. Живое существо, как правило, сражается за свою жизнь до конца.  
      — Оно старое, все равно умрёт, — упрямо проговорил Гарри, указывая рукой на дерево-великана, который раскинул свои теперь уже абсолютно голые ветви над поляной.  
      Волк, который уже успокоился, осторожно направился к стволу дерева. Снейп проводил его взглядом, вздохнув:  
      — Гарри, дерево защищало своё потомство, которое теперь без материнского дерева умрёт. Оно спасало своих детей, как и твои родители когда-то тебя. Пойми, — Северус замялся, решаясь сказать ли всё ребёнку, или ещё не время, но пауза была не большой, — ты не просто поглощаешь магию, ты убиваешь живых существ.  
      Маг ткнул пальцем в молодое деревце поблизости, вполне живое, но два деревца поменьше уже были почти без листьев.  
      Гарри, ойкнул. Посмотрел на увядающие деревца, мимо которых, обойдя большой ствол, прошёл волк, возвращаясь к мальчику. Услышав сказанной зельеваром, зверь издал протестующий, тявкающий звук.  
      Северус повернулся к волку:  
      — И не спорь! Ребёнок или нет, ему пора стать ответственным, с такой-то силой, — на эту тему они с Люпином не раз уже спорили.   
      Снейп поднялся на ноги, подошёл к молодому, самому живому деревцу. То было максимум метра два в высоту с жиденькими листочками.  
      — Гарри, ты не только убил старое дерево, которому, действительно, долго не жить, но и его потомство. Посмотри, — Снейп обвел местность рукой. Под деревом росли штук десять молодых, тоненьких деревцев. Одни были уже мертвы, с других опадали последние листья. — Это редчайшие деревья магического мира — Тисса обширная.  
      Волк что-то тявкнул, встал рядом с Гарри.  
      — Люпин, превратись ты уже в человека, — зло проговорил Северус. Найти такое редкое растение! И где? В Ирландии, рукой подать до Британии, а не в каких-нибудь дебрях Африки. Это было чудо! Снейпа раздирали противоречивые чувства: желание обнять, защитить Гарри, (всё-таки он к нему привязался) или сохранить строгость и настаивать на своем (рёбенка нужно было научить контролю).  
      Гарри со слезами на глазах встал, поморщившись. Волк было бросился его поддержать, но Гарри прошёл мимо зверя. Подойдя к деревцу, рядом с которым стоял Снейп, Гарри посмотрел на зельевара со словами:  
      — Оно ещё живое, — всхлипнул он.  
      — Ему недолго осталось без поддержки родителя, — Снейп вздохнул, ему было больно наблюдать за раненым ребенком. — Ладно, Гарри, пойдем домой, ты серьёзно пострадал, — Северус опустился перед ребёнком на корточки, поддержал его.  
      Волк сел рядом, согласно тявкнув.  
      — А если я верну ему магию? — мальчик смотрел прямо в глаза дяди Северуса.  
      — Это лишь продлит его агонию, — возразил Снейп и, встретившись с непонимающим взглядом ребёнка, пояснил, — оно дольше будет умирать. — Он указал на листик, который желтел на глазах. — Пойдем, ты уже достаточно натворил с Зубастиком. Волк встал, чуть боднув Гарри в спину.  
      Но Гарри упрямо сжал зубы, борясь со слезами. Съесть магию у растения для него было что-то сродни съеданию плода или его листика, а животные которых кусал Зубастик были агрессивны, и он скорее защищался. Но теперь, взглянув на всё с другой стороны, он невольно почувствовал себя тёмным волшебником из сказки. Поттер посмотрел на Зубастика затем на деревце.  
      — Мы возьмём его с собой, Зубастик его выкормит, — на это уже Зубастик недовольно зашипел. — Выкормит, я так хочу, — упрямо проговорил ему мальчик. Зубастик притих, недовольно шипя. Гарри подошёл к нему и, обняв, притянул к себе, закрыл глаза. Так они простояли пару мгновений, после чего Зубастик подлетел к деревцу и обвил его, выпуская туман, затем быстро скрылся в теле Гарри.  
      Северус с волком наблюдали за происходящим:  
      — Бессмысленно, Гарри, эти деревья невозможно пересадить, они… — Снейп запнулся. — Оно уже ничем не привязано к материнскому дереву, — Северус замер. Он смотрел на то, как листики на дереве снова свежеют, зеленея и невольно побледнел.  
      — Гарри не надо, пусть умирает, — мысль о том, что возможно ребёнок укорачивает таким образом себе жизнь, напугала.  
      — Нет, мы его возьмём с собой, и оно будет жить. Я не злой волшебник, я не монстр! — Гарри упрямо стоял рядом с деревцем, Снейпу захотелось схватить паршивца и унести силой.  
      Волк подошёл к мальчику, лизнул его в щеку.  
      — Собачка, — мальчик чуть отступил в сторону, но не отвлекся, а продолжал упрямо смотреть на зельевара.  
      Северус устало потёр переносицу, прикрыв глаза. Затем он посмотрел в голубые глаза волка и невольно прочёл его мысли: «Возьми ты уже это дерево с собой. Умрёт — будет доходчивое объяснение».  
      «Превратись ты уже в человека», — с той же интонацией подумал Снейп, стараясь передать свои мысли, и услышал в голове злой ответ: «Не могу». Зельевар вздохнул.  
      — Гарри, я бы его взял, но как?  
      На что мальчик подошёл к деревцу, взял его за ствол, и в следующее мгновение корни растения медленно выпростались из земли, сворачиваясь в шар. Северус думал, что уже разучился удивляться, но нет. Он на автомате протянул руку и взял деревце из ручки Гарри, который держал его с трудом. Быстро оглядевшись, маг легко нашел чуть в стороне мох и, произнеся заклинание, обернул корни им, защищая от высыхания, а затем посмотрел на Гарри. Поттер пошёл ко второму деревцу, коснулся его, но ничего не произошло. Мальчик схватил тонкий ствол, сжал, дёрнул, но отклика от растения не последовало.  
      — Ну же, — со слезами в голосе выкрикнул Гарри. Снова дёрнул деревце за ствол, ничего не произошло.  
      Поттер чуть ли не бегом бросился к третьему дереву, но дорогу ему преградил волк.  
      — Собачка, — Люпин продолжал смотреть в глаза ребенка, на что Гарри всхлипнул, вытирая скатившуюся слезу. Волк положил свою голову ребёнку на здоровое плечо. Северус подошёл к Поттеру со спины со словами.  
      — Они уже мертвы, Гарри, пойдём домой.  
      Северус смотрел на грязного, растерянного ребёнка, который размазывал слёзы по лицу, всхлипывая. «Он не дойдет до дома сам, путь не близкий», — думал зельевар.  
      Волк толкнулся широким лбом в бок Гарри и посмотрел на Снейпа. Северус и без легилименции понял, чего тот хочет.  
      — Гарри, залезай ему на спину, — предложил он.  
      Поттер посмотрел на волка, зверь был размером с небольшую лошадь. Он лизнул Гарри в щёку, опустился на землю и кивнул себе на спину. На грязном личике отразилось удивление с пониманием:  
      — Дядя Люпин?  
      — Похоже, это он, — ответил на вопрос Гарри Снейп. — Давай, залезай на его спину, — Северус помог влезть ребенку на спину зверя, мальчик сник.  
      — А как же остальные деревья? — повернув заплаканное лицо к Снейпу, спросил Гарри, явно ещё на что-то надеясь.  
      — Остальные, — зельевар обвёл взглядом ещё несколько деревцев. — Похоже, они были слабы ещё до твоего прихода, слишком быстро умерли, а мёртвое не может воскреснуть даже в магическом мире.  
      Гарри замолк, устраиваясь удобнее на широкой спине зверя. Волк поднялся на четыре лапы и направился из леса. Через некоторое время Гарри проговорил волку в спину:  
      — Я… — он запнулся. — Это было второе дерево. Первое было…  
      — Знаю, — хмуро ответил Снейп, он шёл рядом, следя, чтобы Гарри не свалился с волка, — я видел то, что ты натворил, но то дерево было явно слабее второго, и всё равно, тебе захотелось большего, — Снейп замолк, вспоминая первого мёртвого колосса, которого он встретил войдя в лес. — Хотя ты мог остановиться.  
      — Я… — в голосе Гарри снова послышались слёзы.  
      Волк чуть замедлил шаг, отставая, и недовольно боднул лбом Снейпа в бок, зло рыкнув.  
      — Забудь, — ответил Снейп, окинув хмурым взглядом волка. Тот был прав, не время сейчас, давить на ребёнка.  
      Путь обратно был проделан местами пешком, местами с ускорением с помощью магии, но магических сил было немного. В итоге только глубокой ночью, благо, сейчас темнело поздно, и волк хорошо видел в темноте, все трое усталые и грязные добрались до дома. Снейп споил Гарри ещё одно укрепляющее, после чего все трое заснули на кровати вповалку.  
  
      Снейп открыл глаза. Судя по лучу, пробивающемуся из окна, был давно обед. Он сел и как-то отстранённо отметил, что на очаге закипает вода, а из соседнего котелка очень аппетитно пахнет — картофель с овощами. На столе на тарелке лежала копчёная куропатка.  
      — Доброе утро, — проговорил вошедший Люпин, в руке он держал несколько свежесорванных листочков пряных трав. Он мелко их нарезал и, всыпав в кастрюльку, снял её с огня.  
      — Добрый день, если не вечер! Ты смог таки обратиться обратно?  
      — Я проснулся в своем человеческом обличье. Ума не приложу, с чего я вообще превратился в волка.  
      Снейп уже оделся, и, оставив Люпина заваривать чай, вышел из дома пройтись к ручью, чтобы помыться и разбудить мозг, который не желал просыпаться. Вернулся он уже вполне проснувшимся и голодным. Первым делом осмотрел полусонного мальчика, которого вчера в походных условиях подлечил, но этого явно было достаточно, так как у Гарри даже температура не поднялась. Что не могло не радовать.  
      — Пусть спит, — тихо проговорил Люпин, — садись есть.  
      Ели молча, когда же Римус принялся разливать чай в кружки, Снейп не выдержал:  
      — Ничего не скажешь?  
      Люпин поднял на него взгляд от кружки:  
      — И каких слов ты ждёшь от меня?  
      Северус пожал плечами:  
      — Укоры, недовольство.  
      Гриффиндорец повторил за ним его движение плечами:  
      — С чего бы? Я понимаю, что Гарри слишком мал, чтобы в полной мере осознать свою силу, — он замолк, посмотрев на кровать, где спал мальчик, — и хоть мне его жаль. Слишком многое на него свалилось. Твои слова были чистой правдой, он убивает.  
      — Меня больше пугает не то, что он убивает, а то, что мы не понимаем природы его силы. Как ему удаётся так далеко перемещаться и то, что он отдал магию назад. — Северус сделал глоток чая. — Ты заметил? Магия выглядела так же, как у игрушечного дракончика, это значит… — слизеринец многозначительно замолчал.  
      — Да, что и магия игрушки была съедена так же, как магия дерева, а потом возвращена. И именно поэтому он стал чёрным с желтыми прожилками. И пламя это его, чёрное, — Люпин покачал головой. Изменившийся цвет игрушки встревожил магов, но Римус думал, что это из-за потери магии самим магическим предметом.  
      — Да, теперь понятно откуда оно, — согласился Снейп, сделав глоток.  
      Оба мага замолчали:  
      — Считаешь, если Гарри будет отдавать магию, это может ему повредить? — озвучил Люпин тревожащий обоих магов вопрос.  
      — Хотел бы я знать ответ на данный вопрос, может всё-таки проникнуть в его разум? — Северусу очень не нравилась эта мысль, но неизвестность тревожила больше. А что если там, в разуме, он найдёт серый, гниющий мир? Что он сможет сделать?  
      — Думаю, нужно, хотя не мешало бы и его, и меня мастеру показать, тому, кто в магических потоках разбирается, в самой сути магии. Не только с Гарри, но и со мной творится что-то странное.  
      Снейп лишь хмыкнул, допивая чай:  
      — И где ж ты такого специалиста найдешь, если только невыразимцы что-то знают, — он ненавязчиво наводил справки и у Травника, и у Старика. Они посоветовали нескольких человек, но выбрать кого-то одного и рискнуть зельевар не решался. — Но невыразимцам Гарри точно показывать нельзя, эти фанатики запрут его в четырёх стенах и будут исследовать.  
      Люпина невольно передёрнуло:  
      — Согласен. Может разбудить Гарри?  
      — Не надо, ты был прав, пусть спит. Он ранен, а сон наилучшее лекарство, я лучше приготовлю бальзам для более быстрого восстановления сил.  
      После осмотра Снейпа тело Гарри продолжало расслаблено отдыхать, но сам мальчик и Зубастик проснулись и слушали разговор магов.  
      «Всё-таки я монстр. Правильно меня Дадли назвал», — думал Гарри. От тревоги и дяди Римуса, и дяди Северуса хотелось плакать, но он хотел знать, о чём будут говорить взрослые и старательно сдерживался. Зубастик умел оставлять тело спящим, расслабленным и при этом слышать то, о чем говорят окружающие.


	9. Chapter 9

      Гарри проснулся на показ с тяжёлым сердцем. Заботливые маги вызывали тягуче-грустные мысли вместе с чувством вины, увы, не в первый раз.  
      Он посмотрел на обоих мужчин:  
      — Пожалуйста, простите меня.  
      — Простили мы уже, на вот выпей, — Северус, который, увидев, что Гарри проснулся, налил отвар, подошёл к кровати и, привычно проигнорировал извинения ребёнка, протянул кружку с лекарством.  
      Гарри без возражений выпил горькое зелье, на что живот его издал голодное урчание.  
      Люпин уже взял кастрюльку с обедом:  
      — В кровати поешь или встанешь? — спросил он.  
      — Встану.  
      За прошедшее время вместе с пристройкой, Люпин оборудовал и место с рукомойником, чтобы можно было помыться не выходя из дома. Так что Гарри умылся тут же, прошёл к столу и сел, вдыхая аппетитный запах.  
      — А потом можно будет посмотреть на дерево? — спросил мальчик.  
      Дерево, которое они доволокли до дома, вросло недалеко от ручья, и выглядело свежим и живым. Немного необычным был лишь серый туман, что держался у самой земли, не поднимаясь выше.  
      Люпин замялся:  
      — Гарри, мы не уверены, что отдавать магию безвредно для тебя.  
      — Почему? Я нормально себя чувствую, — возразил мальчик, переводя взгляд с одного мага на другого. Его живот снова издал голодное урчание.  
      — Но ты ведь не пользуешься магией, значит, использование магии для тебя не комфортно, — пытался понять, что же движет ребенком Люпин, уже пододвигая тарелку с едой.  
      Гарри вздохнул, он не любил говорить о использовании магии, так как он не видел особой нужды тратить такой вкусный ресурс. Сейчас он ел, пытаясь подобрать слова, как описать свои чувства и желания.  
      — Нет, мне нормально, — внезапно заговорил Гарри.  
      Снейп расставлял бутылочки с зельями на полках, Люпин принялся убираться, после готовки скорее уже обеда. Ни тот, ни другой не ждали ответа. Гарри не в первый раз замолкал, когда разговор заходил о колдовстве.  
      — Когда я использовал магию, мне не было больно или неприятно, — продолжил говорить Поттер, — когда Зубастик отдавал магию дереву, мне лишь было чуть-чуть её жаль.  
      Снейп нахмурился:  
      — Тогда почему ты не колдуешь? Тебе же нравятся чудеса.  
      — Да, но… — Гарри замялся, поводил ложкой в тарелке. — Зубастик не любит делиться, и я не хочу. Зачем чистить одежду с помощью магии, если можно её постирать? — задал он вопрос, отправляя кусочек куропатки в рот и заедая овощами.  
      — Но дереву ты магию отдал, — возразил Люпин.  
      — Да, но ведь иначе оно бы умерло, — прожевав, ответил Гарри.  
      Взрослые маги переглянулись, но промолчали.  
      Гарри поел, сказал: «Спасибо». Он уже хотел пойти к дереву, когда Римус предложил:  
      — Гарри, что если Снейп проникнет в твой сон?  
      Поттер улыбнулся:  
      — Здорово.  
      Позже он всё-таки вышел на улицу и посмотрел на деревце, к удивлению Северуса и Римуса растение при приближении Гарри протянуло веточки к нему. Ребёнок улыбнулся, касаясь их.  
      — Всё хорошо, Веточка, вот увидишь, я о тебе позабочусь.  
      Серый туман окутал Гарри, Зубастик материализовался, облетел деревце, затем подлез мордой под вторую руку Гарри. Тот погладил и свою вторую половинку.  
      — Зубастик, видел, она хорошая, мы о ней позаботимся.  
      — Я уже согласился,  _согласился, согласился_ , — Гарри потрепал шерсть у Зубастика на загривке.  
  
      В тот же вечер Поттер вместо того, чтобы пойти спать, напомнил о предложении проникнуть в его разум. Северус было попытался отказать, из-за того, что Гарри ещё не оправился, но мальчик был так разочарован, что даже Снейп, видя его обиженную мордашку, пошёл у него на поводу.  
  
      Северус проник в разум Гарри легко и сразу утонул в густом сером тумане. Куда направится? Где искать сон? Было непонятно. Побродив по бескрайнему серому нечто, он уже хотел выйти из разума, когда его схватили за руку и втянули в сон.  
      В глаза ударили яркие краски.  
      Здесь был день. И если сравнивать сон Люпина со сном Гарри, то это как сравнивать лес умеренных широт с тропическим. И там, и там есть жизнь, но в сравнении со сном Люпина, здесь всё пестрело разными, необычными красками и образами.  
      Дом был похож на сказочную хижину, которая утопала в зелени мхов. Она была больше прототипа, окна шире, вся крыша была покрыта густым пышным мхом, похожим на пухлую подушку, над которым летали маленькие стрекозы, сверкая перламутром прозрачных крылышек.  
      Ручей был тоже шире и бурлил лиловыми барашками пены, имея невообразимый голубой оттенок воды.  
      Трава под ногами была зелёной с синими прожилками. Стоило пролететь над ней, и в небо поднимались стайки белых бабочек.  
      Деревья обладали не только зеленой, но и красной, рыжей, жёлтой, розовой и местами лиловой листвой. Одни растения цвели, другие уже плодоносили, чем-то очень похожим на леденцы.  
      Времена года смешались.  
      У горизонта раскинулось море, по поверхности которого бегали золотые блики, будто на закате, но солнце, где бы оно ни было в этом сне, было ещё высоко.  
      Северуса немного оглушила представшая картина.  
      — Здорово, правда? — проговорил довольный Гарри, пытаясь поймать стрекозу.  
      Снейп кивнул, подойдя к дому. Он уже пришел в себя, и старательно изучал округу, нет ли мертвых веток на деревьях или гнилых досок в доме, что свидетельствовало бы о плохом состоянии мага, о каких-то нарушениях. Он обошёл дом, прошёл под деревьями, не сдержался и сорвал с ветки, действительно, леденец. Тот был красный и такой же формы как те, что всегда из деревни проносит Люпин. Снейп показал Гарри конфету:  
      — Твои любимые?  
      — Да, но тут есть ещё вишнёвые, — Гарри показал в сторону дома.  
      Северус прошёл к пышному дереву с пёстрой листвой и темно-красными мармеладками, в нос ударил запах вишни.  
      Северус ещё раз оглядел всю местность, но, не смотря на яркие, порой необычные краски и их сочетания, все выглядело гармоничным и дополняло друг друга. Ни неприятных запахов, ни повреждений. Среди всего этого великолепия, лишь Гарри выглядел, как маленький монстрик со второй головой Зубастика и длинным хвостом, что жил своей жизнью.  
      Северус собрался прочесть заклинание, чтобы выйти из разума, но Гарри схватил его за руку.  
      — Подожди, дядя Северус, я ещё хотел кое-что тебе показать, — и, потянув его снова за руку, Гарри подпрыгнул и взлетел, Снейп легко последовал за мальчиком.  
      Они взлетали всё выше. Под ногами раскинулся потрясающий пейзаж. Это были не просто деревья, кусты, поля и холмы. Всё это было живое. Где-то пробегал большой размером с лошадь заяц, а вот там на лугу гуляли аисты, летали тут и маленькие птички, перекликающиеся звонким пением, а вдалеке в море плескалось тёмной тенью нечто крупное под золотой гладью вод.  
      Они поднялись невысоко, но Северусу и так было понятно, что во-первых у Гарри море фантазии, а во-вторых, если Зубастик и наносит вред, то минимальный.  
      — Очень красиво, Гарри, только почему здесь нет других домов? — мальчик светился от радости, что созданный его сознанием мир понравился дяде Северусу. Вопрос же заставил его задуматься:  
      — А зачем? Кролик живёт в норе, птичка в гнезде, а мне и одного дома достаточно, вместе с вами, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
      — Хм, понятно, и тебе не скучно с нами двумя?  
      — Почему? С тремя. Есть ещё Зубастик, а с сегодняшнего дня Веточка будет жить рядом.  
      — Ты не хочешь играть с другими детьми?  
      Гарри внезапно стал серьёзным, и Снейп потянул его за собой, опускаясь на крышу дома. Они присели на мягкий мох, потревожив стрекоз.  
      — Я ведь странный, дядя Северус, — смотря на проплывающие облака, проговорил Поттер, — даже если сравнивать с вами. И ты и дядя Римус, вы не простые люди, вы маги и то, я выгляжу странно рядом с вами.  
      Серый туман на спине Гарри взметнулся, когда хвост пару раз недовольно вильнул, вспугнув успокоившихся было стрекоз. Маг нерешительно протянул руку, касаясь этого теплого тумана, потом, копирую движение Люпина, уж он достаточно видел, как Римус обнимает ребенка, осторожно притянул его к себе, позволив уткнуться лбом себе в грудь. На плечо Гарри опустилась голова Зубастика, тот молчал всё время, не вмешиваясь в разговор, даже не шипел, будто не хотел мешать. Северус сам не ожидал, что второй рукой он погладит по голове Зубастика. Тот вздрогнул, но довольно прикрыл глаза. Гарри, посмотрев на это, улыбнулся:  
      — Он любит, когда его чешут по загривку.  
      — Вижу, — Северус вздохнул. — Да, Гарри, даже по меркам магов, ты необычен, но думаю, ты далеко не самое необычное создание магического мира, бывают и страннее. Не хочешь общаться со своими ровесниками из-за того, что ты другой?  
      Гарри вспомнил глаза Дадли, когда он увидел Зубастика, его ужас.  
      — Ну, если они его не испугаются, тогда можно.  
      — Нет, лучше, чтобы Зубастика видело, как можно меньше людей, они…  
      Гарри приподнялся, отодвигаясь от Снейпа:  
      — Вот видишь, дядя Северус, Зубастику нельзя показываться, так зачем тогда мне общаться с кем-то, кому мне постоянно придётся врать?  
      — Гарри, тебе по жизни придёться общаться с людьми, — проговорил Северус, вставая, дальние границы сна истаивали, пора было уходить.  
      — Мне хватает и вас с дядей Римусом.  
      — Что ж, думаю, мне пора, — Снейп провел рукой по голове Гарри, слегка коснувшись и шерсти на голове Зубастика. Странно, но во время разговора ему казалось, что выражение лица мальчика повторялось мордой Зубастика. До недавнего времени, Снейп воспринимал их отдельно, не слушая утверждения Гарри о том, что они едины и только сейчас осознал, до какой степени Поттер не преувеличивает.  
      — Спи, Гарри, хороших снов, — проговорил Снейп, уже истаивая, из сна.  
  
      Северус открыл глаза, все ещё находясь в своих мыслях, потянулся.  
      — Ну, что ты увидел? — взволнованно спросил Римус.  
      — По сравнению с твоим сном очень многоцветное разнообразие. Никаких признаков нарушения развития нет. Знаешь, у него во сне, как и у тебя, никого, кроме Зубастика. Я вот только сейчас подумал, почему у тебя во сне не было Сириуса, его же ты видеть хочешь.  
      Люпин нахмурился:  
      — И зачем мне во сне видеть призрак друга? Он мне живым и реальным нужен. А мечты и надежды я оставил в детстве.  
      — И зря.  
      «Интересно, а появится ли хоть одна живая душа в моём сне?» — подумал зельевар. Северус давно не помнил ни одного сна.  
      — Гарри тоже не хочет никого постороннего видеть рядом с собой, — продолжил разговор Снейп.  
      — Может, это и к лучшему. Не уверен, что дети поймут. Возможно, со временем он кого-то встретит, кто примет его таким, какой он есть, — Люпин встал, подошёл к шкафу, доставая матрас и одеяла, — но пока ему об этом думать рано. Всё ведь в порядке? — он посмотрел на Снейпа.  
      Тот пожал плечами:  
      — Сейчас да, после, кто знает. Я постараюсь найти специалиста.  
      Люпин кинул матрас на пол:  
      — Сегодня твоя очередь спать на полу.  
      Снейп хмыкнул:  
      — Помню.  
  
      На день рождения Гарри два мага с ребёнком выбрались в магический городок — Свичер. Тот был небольшим, но фермеры с близлежащих хозяйств, которых в округе было немало, и их работники на выходные съезжались сюда за покупками, поэтому базар здесь был шумный и многолюдный. Лотки с разной снедью, фокусники, но главное, сюда приехал бродячий магический цирк. Поэтому маги решили сделать Гарри сюрприз.  
      Ещё живы были страхи людей перед Пожирателями, даже спустя несколько лет попадались беглецы, которым терять было нечего.  
      Деревенские жители, которые знали всех соседей, с подозрением смотрели на новые лица, особенно на мужчин. Люпин не зря рядился в женщину и выпивал оборотное зелье, к женщинам пусть и одиноким, относились проще. Временами с неким снисхождением.  
      Снейп представил, как будет выглядеть рядом с преображенным гриффиндорцем, и понял, что его примут скорее всего за мужа женщины. На нового мужчину, который появился рядом с до сих пор одинокой женщиной, наверняка, будут смотреть с подозрением.  
      Боролся он со своим внутренним я недолго, и в день икс тоже переоделся в деревенское платье, выпив оборотное зелье и преобразившись в худощавую, строгого вида женщину в годах. Пусть лучше их принимают за сестер, чем за мужа и жену. Пережил же он отвратительные спектакли в Паучьего тупика, переживет и женское платье.  
      Люпин уже привыкший к своим преображения в женщину с трудом сдерживал смех, смотря на недовольное лицо Снейпа-деревенскую простушку. Как не крути у него на лбу было написано по меньшей мере законченное образование в Хогвартсе.  
      — Северус, если захочешь снова преобразиться в женщину, выбирай обличье горожанки с образованием, деревенская личина тебе не идёт.  
      Северус выругался про себя, окружающие услышали лишь шипение:  
      — Ладно, Гарри, съешь магию зелья, — хмуро проворчал Снейп.  
      — Не надо! — резко остановился Люпин уже материализовавшегося Зубастика, — в роли фермера ты будешь смотреться ещё более несуразно, идём так.  
      И они пошли. Перенос был трудным и дальним, путь до города был не близким. А затем Гарри во всю веселился, с трудом удерживая себя, чтобы не попробовать на зуб растворенную в воздухе магию. Шрам в виде молнии ярко выделялся на загорелом лбу, но летняя соломенная шляпа надёжно его скрывала.  
      Люпин и Снейп, как пастушки, внимательно следили, чтобы Гарри что-то не сломал, не повредил и ни чем себе не выдал, старательно скрывая своё беспокойство.  
      Простые пляски на улице, цирковое представление магических акробатов, лакомства, которые продавали здесь же, фокусники простые и магические, дрессированные пикси и книзлы, как не подрались на одной сцене. Гарри правда уже насмотрелся в своей жизни и на магических животных, и на магические растения, поэтому больший восторг он испытал, когда его усадили на обычного пони, но все равно, позже шепнул Люпину, что на спине дяди Римуса было лучше.  
      За прошедшие пару недель Люпин больше не превращался, хоть и пытался разобраться в своих ощущениях.  
      Вернулись все вечером, усталые, с морем покупок, хотя большинство было обычные продукты на будущее и довольным именинником, который с улыбкой спал на руках у Римуса.


	10. Chapter 10

      Лето медленно подходило к концу. Веточка росла, не желая выполнять предречение Снейпа и умирать.  
      Люпин закончил пристройку, и теперь у зельевара была комната, правда, пока без мебели.  
      К удивлению магов Гарри стал сдержанней и за последний месяц не пропал ни разу. Но расслабились они рано.  
      В погожий сентябрьский день Гарри вспомнил свои прежние похождения и исчез.  
      Люпин с отвратительными предчувствиями шёл прямо в самую топь. Хмурый Снейп настроение не улучшал. Уже пару раз приходилось использовать магию, чтобы перелететь особо обманчивые места.  
      Двигались вглубь болота быстро, но осторожно. Низкие деревца сменялись кустами с кривыми ветками, земля под ногами чавкала. Когда впереди они заметили заросли маленьких кустиков не выше метра в высоту, растущих на топком месте. Всё бы ничего: тёмная зелень, гроздья почти оранжевых ягод, приятный запах, если бы всё вокруг данных зарослей не было покрыто трупами мелких магических созданий. Здесь были и магические насекомые: бабочки, жуки, были и существа крупнее: ящерки, змеи, из млекопитающих были ушастики, которые питались на магических лугах рядом с обычными кроликами. Как только попали сюда через болото. Не было лишь обычных существ без магии. И именно в зарослях этих кустов обнаружился Гарри.  
      Люпин сделал шаг к зарослям, но Снейп его остановил резким жестом, выругавшись, проговорил:  
      — Это растение — Квоква, в период созревания плодов оно тянет магию из живых существ не хуже Зубастика. Приблизишься и магией себе помочь не сможешь, — Северус уже прикидывал в уме, как добраться до Гарри через топь без магии, когда Люпин обратился в волка, в этот раз прямо у него на глазах, и сделал широкий прыжок. Крупное тело перемахнуло на соседнюю кочку.  
      Используя звериное чутьё, волк прыжок за прыжком перескакивал с кочки на кочку, так добрался до кустов. Настороженно принюхиваясь, обошёл ближайшее растение, тявкнул, но Гарри даже не обернулся. И, уже забыв об осторожности, полез сквозь переплетение ветвей. Добрался до ребёнка, потянул его за одежду. Дернул раз, другой, пока Гарри наконец не повернулся в его сторону и не посмотрел затуманенным взглядом. Волк зарычал, потянул сильнее. Гарри, будто очнувшись, послушал зверя и последовал за ним, но достигнув вязкого, топкого места, оба остановились. Люпин мягко схватил Поттера за руку и потянул его к себе, мальчик с охотой влез волку на спину. Волк проделал тот же путь обратно, пока на подрагивающих от перенапряжения лапах не остановился рядом со Снейпом. Одно неверное движение и он с ребёнком ушли бы в трясину.  
      Северус, молча, осмотрел Гарри, тот был в лёгком шоке. Затем, не найдя никаких повреждений, заглянул ему в лицо:  
      — Гарри, зачем ты сюда пошёл?  
      Мальчик был молчалив, то и дело оборачивался на заросли кустов.  
      — Не знаю, вдруг потянуло, не смог удержаться. Очень вкусно пахнет, — Снейп, грубо встряхнув, повернул Поттера к себе, стоило тому снова отвернувшегося в сторону Квоквы.  
      — Мордред и Моргана! — невольно выругался зельевар. — На тебя оно действует, как на магических существ! — Северус издал подобие шипения, так он скрывал особо заковыристые нецензурные выражения от Гарри.  
      Снейп оставил мальчика с Люпиным, а сам решительно прошёл чуть в сторону, не пересекая опасную границу устланную трупиками магической живности, найдя наиболее плотную кочку, поднял волшебную палочку.  
      — Дядя Северус, что ты собираешься делать? — Поттер сделал пару шагов к нему, но его не пустил волк. Гарри чувствовал себя странно, как в тумане, из которого временами выныривал и снова проваливался. Самое непривычное было то, что Зубастика будто и не было.  
      Снейп зло ответил:  
      — Хочу сжечь паразита.  
      — Но вы же сами говорили не хорошо убивать.  
      — Гарри, одно дело убить просто так, и другое — защищаясь. Тебя притянуло сюда сейчас, притянет и в следующем году, вместе с многочисленной магической живностью округи.  
      — Но я же такой же?!  
      — Нет, ты уже учишься сдерживаться, ты можешь сдержаться, это растение нет, оно поглотит всё без остатка. Я слышал, что места с этими растениями пустеют.  
      Снейп, больше не отвлекаясь, взмахнул волшебной палочкой и вложил все силы в заклинание: «Сгори».  
      Пламя вспыхнуло радостно, будто занялся сухой хворост, зелёная листва сгорала в миг. Повалил густой, жёлтый, отвратительно пахнущий дым, от которого слезились глаза, так как полыхали не только ветки Квоквы, но сама земля под ней, вместе с тиной и трупами магических животных.  
      Северус не успокоился, пока не спалил последний клочок земли под кустами. Устало обернувшись, он увидел Люпина в человеческом обличье. От удивления не сдержался и спросил:  
      — Ты научился превращаться обратно?  
      — Просто успокоился, — Римус опустился на корточки, с тревогой заглянув в лицо Гарри. Его странная растерянность, лёгкий румянец на запачканных ещё мгновение назад бледных щеках и то, что он стоял прижавшись к ногам мага, тревожило.  
      — Пойдём домой, Гарри, — ребёнок поднял на него взгляд. Люпин взял его за руку, и они двинулись в обратный путь. — Как ты? — спросил Люпин, с тревогой смотря ему в лицо.  
      — Не знаю, — мальчик оглянулся на выжженную топь, которая ещё дымилась. — Мне холодно, — Гарри поежился, на что Люпин сразу снял куртку, накинул на плечи ребенку.  
      Назад двигались медленно, благо у Люпина осталось его чутье и в топь никто не попал, но не долго. Северус, взглянув на измученных Люпина (тот выглядел гораздо более усталым, чем зельевар, контакт с Квоквой не прошел бесследно) и Гарри, аппарировал домой, вместе с ними, виня себя лишь в том, что не сделал этого сразу. «Прогулка» по болоту забрала много скорее не физических, а моральных и магических сил.  
      Вернулись домой и, не сговариваясь, согласились на горячий чай с травами. Люпин занялся очагом, Снейп быстро смешал сбор нескольких трав. Пока грелась вода снова заговорил с Гарри, который был странно молчалив.  
      — Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? Голова не кружится? Может, есть сильная слабость, или чего-то хочется?  
      — Магии, хочу что-нибудь вкусного, — Зубастик, который материализовался только после того, как вся компания аппарировала к дому, ленивой змеёй лежал у ног Гарри, положив ему голову на колени.  
      Это тревожило зельевара гораздо больше, чем румянец на щеках у Гарри. Это создание с красными глазами всегда норовило везде всунуть свой нос, с любопытством наблюдая за окружающими. Таким лениво-безынициативным, с равнодушным взглядом он его ещё не видел.  
      — Возьми мою магию, — предложил Северус.  
      — Её и так мало,  _мало, мало_ , — лениво прошипел Зубастик.  
      На что Снейп удивлённо приподнял бровь:  
      — Хм, Гарри, а ты говоришь, что такой же, как Квоква. Отнюдь, раз во время голода можешь отказаться от предложенного.  
      Услышав сказанное, Гарри будто вздрогнул, поднял взгляд от головы Зубастика, в туманную шерсть которого зарылся пальцами, и посмотрел сначала на Снейпа, затем на Римуса, который чуть кивнул, снял чайник с огня и, подойдя к столу, влил в подготовленные Снейпом чашки кипяток.  
      — Если уж даже Зубастик отказывается от магии, то, Гарри, ты не паразит, тебе нужно учиться сдерживать себя. Я ведь ловлю рыбу, а также куропаток и кроликов, чтобы разнообразить наше меню, Северус поймал немало червей и насекомых, которых он использует в зельях, а то и кого-то крупнее, но разница между нами и Квоквой в том, что мы знаем меру. Я не трогаю молодняк, Снейп не опустошает округу и тебе, Гарри, нужно научиться сдержанности. Ты можешь вытягивать магию, но также должен следить, чтобы этим не убивать создания.  
      Снейп кивнул:  
      — Ты ведь видишь магические потоки, придётся учиться следить за тем, чтобы они не иссыхали из-за твоего воздействия. Гарри, ты же сдерживаешься рядом с Веточкой.  
      — Да, но иногда сложно держать себя в руках.  
      — Ничего у тебя ещё всё впереди, и я надеюсь, что в округе поблизости больше нет таких неприятных сюрпризов, — подытожил Снейп.  
      После разговора Гарри немного повеселел, а выпив питательный и в тоже время успокаивающий чай, вскоре заснул.  
  


***

  
  
      Осень медленно входила в свои права, холодали вечера, желтели листья, дни становились короче. Гарри восстановился, хоть и гораздо медленнее, чем Люпин и Снейп, снова был бодр и беззаботен. Но осознание того, что Гарри среагировал на Квокву, как магическое существо, немного удивило и заставило наводить справки о различных магах-диагностах усиленней. Наконец, Северус узнал об одном из них. Мужчина принимал, как консультант, не доктор, что говорило об отсутствие официального разрешения на работу от министерства.  
      Раньше Снейп бы пятой дорогой обходил подобного специалиста, но сейчас прошёл юношеский максимализм, и по опыту он знал, что в тени тоже есть мастера своего дела, не уступающие магам с мастерством, а иной раз имеющие особый, свой взгляд на вещи, шире, свободней. Сам доктор принимал лишь последних два года, но уже успел стать известным в некоторых кругах, сняв несколько заковыристых проклятий. Снейпу были интересны не его познания в проклятиях, а в диагностике. Мало определить, что человека прокляли, это даже он умел делать, но определить само проклятие, при чём безошибочно, вот настоящее мастерство. Если кто и мог заглянуть в магическое ядро Гарри, так именно этот человек.  
      Ещё несколько недель Снейп осторожно наводил справки, а затем решился наведаться к нему вместе с Гарри на предварительный осмотр. Чуть поразмыслив, решил накинуть на себя личину женщины, но не матери, скорее нужно выдать себя за тётку мальчика. Также он принял во внимание и прежнее наблюдение, что у него на лбу написано, как минимум, учеба в Хогвартсе. В итоге выбор пал на женщину-горожанку, не богатую, но и не бедную, больше шансов, что не только не откажут, но и не так много сдерут. Северус смог неплохо заработать за лето, но до гор галеонов было далеко. По своим каналам удалось раздобыть волос женщины лет тридцати пяти, такой же высокой и худощавой, как сам Снейп, без объемных женских прелестей, с темными волосами и глазами.  
      В день встречи он придирчиво рассматривал себя в зеркале. Комната, которую пристроил Люпин была небольшой, но в ней поместилась не только кровать с тумбочкой, но и зеркало и теперь, увеличив его в размере, он рассматривал себя, прикидывая, что можно подумать и узнать по внешнему облику о подобной женщине. Обличье его более чем устраивало, строгие черты лица, мелкие морщинки, говорили, что женщина прожила непростую жизнь. Оглядел платье привычного черного цвета с длинной в пол юбкой, длинными рукавами и высоким воротом. На обозрение собеседнику предоставлялись только запястья и шея. Он скептически посмотрел на широкополую шляпу, невольно вспомнив профессора Макгонагалл, но, надев её, сразу скрыл в тени под широкими полями почти всё лицо. Никаких сумочек и других аксессуаров, кроме скромного кошелька на поясе и волшебной палочки в рукаве. О том, чтобы его волшебную палочку не узнали, он тоже позаботился, обмотав её тонкой лентой, которая придала ей более светлый оттенок и шероховатый вид, скрыв узоры, что нанес ещё Олливандер, от посторонних глаз.  
      Северус вздохнул и вышел из комнаты, ожидая насмешек Люпина.  
      — Вау, — Римус с интересом оглядел тётушку Гарри, — из тебя получилась, действительно, настоящая дама, — не намёка на улыбку. Гриффиндорец отошёл на пару шагов. — Этот образ тебе подходит гораздо больше деревенской простушки, но абсолютно чёрное платье… — Люпин поморщился.  
      Снейпа немного удивило отсутствие шуток и деловой подход, но последняя фраза все же заставила нахмуриться:  
      — И что с ним ни так?  
      — Ты будто кого-то похоронил. Только траурной вуали не хватает.  
      Северус взглянул на свое платье, мало того, что пришлось его надеть, вместе с туфлями и шляпой, так ещё и цвет не нравится. Взмахнул волшебной палочкой, которую будто фокусник в секунду достал из рукава, ещё раз проверив крепление её чехла на руке, и пояс стал синим так же как и отделка манжетов и воротника.  
      — Так сойдёт? — хмуро спросил Снейп.  
      — Да, теперь ты настоящая городская леди, — Римус улыбнулся, но тут же стал серьёзен. Он повернулся к Гарри, который во все глаза смотрел на теперь уже тётю Северину. — Гарри, будь сдержан, очень осторожен и слушай тётю, — после этих слов он повернулся к Снейпу. — Уверен, что тебе не нужен сопровождающий?  
      — Не думаю, но если мы пропадём слишком надолго, ты знаешь координаты поисков.  
      Гарри стало как-то совсем не по себе, видя серьезные взгляды взрослых:  
      — Может, не пойдём?  
      Снейп перевел взгляд на Поттера:  
      — Почему?  
      — Вы такие серьезные, и со мной все хорошо. Слабость после случая с Квоквой прошла.  
      — Нет, пойдём.  
      Гарри перевёл взгляд на Люпина, который коротко проговорил:  
      — Надо.  
      На что мальчик вздохнул, протянув ладошку к руке Снейпа.  
      Северус взял Гарри за руку, вышел из дома, ещё раз осмотрел обоих. Поттер был в непривычном для него костюмчике: брючки, тёплая рубашечка и даже вязаная жилеточка, общий вид городского, послушного мальчика нарушали лишь волосы, которые не желали укладываться, в итоге местами та или иная прядь выбивалась из причёски. Используя портключ, зельевар переместился в магическую часть Ливерпуля.  
      Город встретил их шорохом опавшей листвы и прохладой. Северус сверился с картой и легко нашёл небольшой дом на одной из оживленных улочек.  
      Перед входной дверью он повернулся к мальчику:  
      — Гарри, держи себя изо всех сил в руках и, если увидишь что-то вкусное, потерпи. Хорошо?  
      Поттер вздохнул:  
       — Я же обещал дя… тётя Северина.  
      Снейп взял Гарри за руку и постучал в дверь.  
      Низкий баритон произнес:  
      — Открыто, — и они зашли в просторное помещение: однотонные, бежевого цвета стены, широкий стол, и сидящий за ним человек лет шестидесяти, с сединой в коротко стриженных волосах и небольших усиках. Его карие глаза внимательно изучали вошедших.  
      Снейп не сильно удивился тому, что дом был явно больше, нежели представлялся снаружи. Большую часть помещения занимал лишь диван, что стоял напротив стола. Свет падал из-за спины мужчины из окна, которое могло быть и муляжом.  
      Северус поздоровался, Гарри тоже. Мистер Хоук улыбнулся лишь уголками губ, здороваясь в ответ.


	11. Chapter 11

      Разговор сразу пошёл о цели визита. Леди Северина усадила Гэри на диван и коротко, по делу изложила суть визита:  
      — Понимаете, мистер Хоук, мой племянник не колдует, и я уже начинаю волноваться. Не могли бы вы его продиагностировать?  
      Казалось, хозяин дома был удивлён:  
      — Почему же вы не отправились в св.Мунго? Там работают прекрасные специалисты.  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал о моих подозрениях.  
      — Хм, — мужчина прищурился, — не хотите посвящать окружающих в проблемы вашего родственника? — он поднялся из-за стола, подошёл к Гарри и присел рядом с ним. — Меня зовут Адам, — он улыбнулся и подал руку для рукопожатия, вопросительно взглянул на посетительницу.  
      — Гэри Портер, — представила она своего племянника.  
      — Гэри, у тебя есть какие-нибудь страхи?  
      Гарри взглянул на Снейпа и, увидев, как тот кивает, подал руку мистеру Хоуку, здороваясь. Он чувствовал, что мужчина что-то скрывает, ему это не очень понравилось, но он ведь тоже скрывает свой шрам под тональным кремом и Зубастика, поэтому мальчик постарался улыбнуться в ответ:  
      — Нет, вроде, — ответил он на вопрос.  
      Мужчина повернулся к даме:  
      — Есть какие-нибудь аллергии, непереносимости?  
      — Нет.  
      Доктор продолжал сидеть между своими посетителями и задавать вопросы, что Гэри обычно делает, сколько ему лет, что любит, отвечал на них по большей части Северус, с тревогой понимая, что с Гарри что-то не так, так как мальчик буквально не сводил глаз с шеи мистера Хоука.  
      Мужчина поднялся с дивана:  
      — Думаю, я могу провести поверхностную диагностику. Я не буду заглядывать глубоко, обычный взгляд на магическое ядро, — успокоил он уже вскинувшуюся тётушку.  
      Гарри моргнул, отрывая взгляд от шеи хозяина дома, с вопросом посмотрел на Снейпа.  
      Тот, видя, что Поттер держит себя в руках, кивнул:  
      — Хорошо.  
      Мистер Хоук, взмахнул волшебной палочкой, направляя её луч в грудь Гарри. Это заклинание Снейп знал, но никогда не пробовал.  
      Адам удивлённо хмыкнул и снова произнес заклинание:  
      — Не может быть.  
      Леди Северина нахмурилась и твёрдо, требовательно спросила:  
      — Что не может быть?  
      — Магическое ядро цельное, без повреждений, но серого цвета. Так не бывает.  
      Северус поднялся с дивана и подошёл к специалисту:  
      — Почему не бывает?  
      — Магическое ядро либо светлое, цельное, здоровое, либо грязных тонов с явными повреждениями, но чтобы здоровое ядро было серого цвета. Хм, а это интересно, здесь, действительно, нужна глубокая диагностика, — в голосе мага проявился явный интерес исследователя.  
      Мужчина и женщина беседовали, на миг забыв о маленьком пациенте, а зря. Когда Снейп повернулся к Гарри, было уже поздно. Волна серого тумана с силой ударила доктору Хоуку в горло, опрокинув его на пол. Северус успел заметить лишь зубастую пасть, которая проступила из тумана. В следующее мгновение магическая волна, созданная умирающим древним артефактом, ударила, рассеиваясь. Северус не упал лишь чудом, ухватившись за край стола, рядом с которым стоял, а хозяин помещения лежал без сознания на полу, явно, схлопотав самый сильный удар магии. Пол комнаты был покрыт густым тёмно-серым туманом. Зубастик отполз к Гарри, который к ужасу Снейпа лежал на диване, не подавая признаков жизни. Зельевар в несколько шагов подскочил к нему, мягко встряхнул ребёнка, тот открыл глаза и осоловевшим взглядом посмотрел на женщину.  
      — Тётя Северина, простите, я, кажется, объелся.  
      Северус, услышав подобное, сел прямо на пол, с трудом сдерживая ругательства, готовые сорваться с языка.  
      «Подобное не заметить нельзя», — думал он, осматривая комнату. Магический всплеск умирающего артефакта трудно вычеркнуть из памяти, не говоря о том, что Зубастик съел что-то уникальное.  
      Снейп зло схватил Зубастика, который летал в полуметре от пола со счастливой мордой и, встряхнув, прорычал:  
      — Быстро убрал весь этот туман.  
      Затем встал на ноги и подошёл к лежащему без сознания мужчине. Сомневался он лишь доли секунды, а затем проговорил заклинание и, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, вломился в разум мистера Хоука. Сопротивления не было, Северус влетел в сознание, невольно застонав, сколько бы не было защитных артефактов на мужчине, Зубастик сожрал все.  
      Он проник в подсознание, быстро оставил несколько ментальных закладок и копнул глубже, желая узнать личность мужчины.  
      Невольно столкнулся с последним воспоминанием Адама: серый туман и красные глаза Зубастика. Зельевар невольно отшатнулся чуть в сторону, пропуская это воспоминание мимо, и проник глубже.  
  
      Толстые стены, низкие потолки, запах крови и нечистот. Он стоял на полу с затертыми пятнами рвоты. Прошло почти пять лет, а это место вызывало страх, тот страх, что заставил усомниться в собственных решениях, ещё до смерти Поттеров. Он сделал несколько шагов, подошёл к двери и, бесшумно её приоткрыв, увидел комнату-темницу. Тихо застыл, вглядываясь в полумрак. В углу камеры сжавшись в дрожащий, напуганный комок, сидела девушка, ещё почти ребёнок и пустым взглядом смотрела на… Спутать его с кем-то ещё было нереально даже в полумраке одинокого огонька люмоса, но Снейп всё рано засомневался в личности этого человека. Маг с ледяным спокойствием взмахнул волшебной палочкой и знакомый голос почти бесшумно прозвучал в этом ужасном месте: «Забудь всё под звездным небом». Сомнения Северуса испарились, как утренний туман, будто их и не было, стоило ему узнать волшебную палочку мага.  
  
      Укол резкий и точный выкинул его из чужого воспоминания. Снейп смог избежать повреждений собственного разума лишь благодаря тому, что уже встречался с этой защитой. Он мгновенно вышел из чужого разума, рискуя собственным, отшатнулся, держа волшебную палочку наготове.  
      Но мистер Хоук в себя не пришёл. Северус быстро обернулся, ожидая, что Зубастик исчез вместе с туманом, но картина не изменилась. Медленно пятясь, он подошёл к дивану.  
      — Гарри, убери Зубастика.  
      Мальчик вздрогнул и посмотрел на Снейпа немного расфокусированным, непонимающим взглядом. Тревога заставила мага на миг отвлечься от хозяина данного помещения, который все ещё лежал без сознания и встряхнуть, как Гарри, так и Зубастика, который держался в метре от земли с всё тем же довольным выражением на морде.  
      Снейп схватил того за полупрозрачную шерсть, не сдерживаясь, дёрнул, проговорив:  
      — Зубастик, Мордред тебя забери, убери туман и исчезни, быстро! — в ответ получил недовольное шипение из зубастой пасти.  
      Шорох за спиной заставил обернуться и встретиться с карими глазами мистера Хоука.  
      — Дементор тебе в, и почему это оказался именно ты, Снейп? — простонал мужчина, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Он попытался выхватить волшебную палочку, но та была в руке тёмноволосой леди, которая хмуро произнесла:  
      — Вообще-то это мои слова.  
      Доктор Хоук провёл рукой по шее, на которой висела цепочка из серебра, зло посмотрел на оппонента, затем на туман, который растекался по всей комнате, задержав взгляд на Зубастика.  
      — Откуда ты выкопал этого мо…  
      Снейп выкрикнул:  
      — Заткнись, Малфой!  
      — Я? Ты хоть представляешь, что оно уничтожило?  
      — Что-то древнее и сильное, не ори, переживёшь. В твоих закромах, наверняка, таких не один десяток пылится.  
      — Этот артефакт не смог обнаружить даже Лорд, а ты говоришь переживёшь! Да даже время не смогло его не повредить, не изменить! Он неуязвим! — мужчина вдруг замолк, и уже тише добавил. — Был неуязвим.  
      Снейпа мало интересовали вопли Люциуса Малфоя, он уже знал его ментальную защиту и однажды, с дуру проникнув в его разум, чуть не поплатился за это рассудком. Спутать он не мог, хоть полученная информация шокировала. Его сейчас тревожил Гарри, который как кукла с глупой улыбкой сидел на диване, хорошо, что хоть удалось встряхнуть Зубастика, и серый туман медленно утекал в тело Гарри.  
      — Скажи мне, Северус Снейп, а тёмная метка всё ещё у тебя на руке? — спросил Малфой.  
      Северус постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Мистер Хоук сел на стул, теперь уже очень заинтересованно наблюдая за происходящим.  
      Вслед за последними клочками тумана Зубастик втёк в грудь Гарри, исчезая. Снейп поднял волшебную палочку:  
      — Не обессудь, но лишние люди, которые знают о нас, мне не нужны.  
      Люциус поднял обе руки, в жесте «сдаюсь», он был странно спокоен, это тревожило Северуса. Всё-таки ему не сравнится с этим магом в изворотливости.  
      — Я могу провести тщательную диагностику. Ты знаешь, что библиотека Малфоев формировалась не одно десятилетие, вряд ли ты найдешь другого такого же мастера, кто всё сделает и не будет задавать лишние вопросы.  
      — Одно твоё присутствие уже опасность, — возразил Снейп. У него в руках было две волшебные палочки, своя и Малфоя, но, казалось, именно его припёрли к стенке.  
      — Я дам клятвы, если надо поклянусь на крови.  
      Снейп не отводил взгляда от мистера Хоука:  
      — И что же ты так жаждешь, что готов и клятвы дать? — любопытство, извечный бич зельевара, победило.  
      — Хочу избавиться от тёмной метки.  
      Снейп с трудом справился с удивлением. С одной стороны иметь дело с Малфоем опасно, с другой — действительно, где ещё он найдет знающего человека, который будет держать язык за зубами.  
      У Гарри кружилась голова, и чувствовал он себя отвратительно, всё-таки наконец переборов себя, он прислушался к разговору. Не трудно было догадаться, что он опять доставил неприятности дяде Северусу. Не хотелось тревожить его ещё больше, но желудок подступил к горлу, и ему пришлось вмешаться в разговор:  
      — Дядя Северус, меня сейчас стошнит.  
      Снейп вздрогнул, слова ребенка заставили вздохнуть. Не оборачиваясь он спросил:  
      — Тебе совсем плохо, Гэри? — если уж его инкогнито раскрыто, то про Гарри Люциусу знать не к чему.  
      — Мне плохо.  
      Ребёнок за спиной заставил поторопиться с решением, и надеясь, что в будущем он не пожалеете об этом, спросить:  
      — Зачем тебе, правой руке Тёмного лорда, избавляться от метки? Что если он вернётся?  
      — Хм, тоже не исключаешь такую вероятность развития событий? — мистер Хоук поднялся со стула, всё ещё неуверенно, обошёл стол и подошёл, встав напротив женщины.  
      — Я не буду ходить вокруг да около, мальчику явно плохо, — он кивнул в сторону сидящего на диване Гэри, но Снейп и не думал оглядываться. — А ты стал очень осторожен.  
      — К делу, Малфой.  
      — Я примерно представляю какие слухи обо мне ходили, но, чтобы обо мне не думали, я не люблю убивать и мне не доставляет удовольствие пытать маглов и не только и, если снова появиться новый или старый Тёмный лорд, я предпочту убраться из страны. Скорее я пошёл за отцом, которого, кстати, уничтожил Волдеморт. Появись ещё один, пусть даже супер харизматичный лидер, я буду обходить его седьмой дорогой… — Малфой чуть запнулся, зло посмотрел на Снейпа. — Что ты сделал пока я был без сознания? Слишком меня тянет на откровенность.  
      — Ты слишком рано заметил это, но я и так узнал, что хотел.  
      Раньше зельевар не стал бы даже слушать Малфоя, но учитывая то, что он увидел в его разуме, передумал:  
      — Метка пропадёт без следа, если что, оправдаться у тебя не получится.  
      — Если что, — повторил тоном зельевара Малфой, — я предпочту убраться во Францию или куда подальше. Я, наконец, снял проклятие со своей семьи и сделаю всё, чтобы все мои дети жили долго, — Малфой замолк, явно борясь со своей чрезмерной откровенностью. — Снейп, сними с меня чары!  
      Северус чуть вздёрнул бровь, он знал лишь об одном ребёнке — Драко:  
      — Это не чары, а ментальные закладки, они рассеются через час-другой. Если не хочешь выболтать что-то важное, может перейдем к делу? Чем ты согласен заплатить за снятие метки?  
      — Я проведу полную диагностику ребёнка, но мне нужны две недели, чтобы все подготовить. Естественно, не возьму ни кната и, если тебе так уж будет необходимо, сможешь, выполнив условие договора, стереть мне память.  
      — Обет.  
      Северус произнес слова обета, заставив Малфоя повторить его слово в слово, и попросил Гэри засвидетельствовать. Мальчик произнес необходимое слово, явно, не сильно понимая, что происходит. На щеках у Гарри был странный румянец, на губах — глупая улыбка, сменяющаяся гримасой мучений, когда желудок подступал к горлу. Как только были произнесены последние слова клятвы, и золотые нити оплели их руки, Снейп, уже не глядя, швырнул волшебную палочку Малфоя хозяину и опустился на корточки перед Гарри.  
      — Гэри, как ты? Что-то болит?  
      Мальчик уткнулся лбом в грудь Северуса, прошептал куда-то в платье:  
      — Мне плохо, — затем приподнял лицо и, заглянув в знакомые глаза зельевара на незнакомом лице, прошептал, — прости.  
      Снейп, с сжатыми в тонкую линию губами, повернулся к Малфою, тот стоял, опершись о стол, и не подходил ближе.  
      — Ты же диагност, что с ним?  
      Мистер Хоук, покачал головой и, подойдя к мальчику, проговорил сложное диагностическое заклинание. Слов в нём было побольше, чем в первоначальном более простом. Затем Малфой надел специальные очки и вгляделся в призрачные знаки и тона. На лице отразилось явное удивление:  
      — И где ты нашёл этого странного ребенка? Сомневаюсь, что он твой.  
      — Малфой, я не собираюсь тебе ничего рассказывать, ни о Гэри, ни о себе. Смирись.  
      — Хорошо, но всё равно нужна будет более полная информация о том странном создании, что здесь летало, сверкая красными глазами. Не полная информация приведёт к неправильным выводам, — и видя злое нетерпение на лице бывшего пожирателя, поспешил продолжить, — а сейчас я могу сказать, что ни проклятия, ни какого-то нарушения в работе тела и магического ядра, я не вижу.  
      — Ты же сказал оно серое.  
      — Хм, ошибся, ядро как раз ярко жёлтого оттенка, настолько яркое, что если бы не странная серая субстанция, что его покрывает снаружи, я бы мог ослепнуть без специальной защиты.  
      — Серая субстанция?  
      — Снейп, не проси невозможного. Меня оглушило магией, ты покопался у меня в голове без спроса, я лишился всех защитных артефактов и чувствую себя отвратительно. Чтобы строить теории нужны знания и лучшее самочувствие.  
      Северус попытался возразить, но Люциус его перебил:  
      — С ним всё в порядке, просто, его магическое ядро слишком яркое, магия бурлит так, что это явно сказывается и на общем самочувствии. Пусть попробует колдовать где-нибудь на пустыре вдали от людных мест, выпустит излишек.  
      Услышав подобное, Гарри, который сидел тихо, отодвинулся от тёти Северины.  
      — Мне уже лучше, пойдём отсюда.  
      Снейп не поверил в слова Гарри, так как теперь его румянец сменился бледностью, а слова вызваны заоблачной жадностью Зубастика.  
      Северус выпрямился и деловым тоном спросил:  
      — Когда будет наша следующая встреча?  
      — Ровно через две недели, в это же время, что и сегодня.  
      Леди Северина кивнула и, склонившись к мальчику, взяла его на руки, выпрямилась и прошла к двери, на пороге Северус услышал слова брошенные в след:  
      — И займись тренировкой его выдержки. Тебе повезло, что на этой комнате стоит щит, иначе здесь уже было бы несколько авроров, которые отреагировали бы на смерть сильного артефакта.  
      Леди обернулась:  
      — И как же? Он ещё ребёнок.  
      Мистер Хоук стоял, опёршись о стол:  
      — Хм, положи на видное место конфету и пообещай, что, если ребёнок удержится и не съест её в течении некоторого времени, то получит две такие конфеты, только рассчитывай силы ребёнка.  
      — С каких это пор ты стал экспертом по детям?  
      — Странный вопрос, если учесть, кто его задал, но я отвечу. С тех пор, как у меня появился собственный ребёнок.  
      Северус отвернулся и вышел на улицу. Смеркалось. Он развернулся и пошёл вниз по улице. В нескольких сотнях метров находился пустынный переулок, который он приметил ещё днём. Там можно было незаметно переместиться порт-ключом.  
  
      Люциус Малфой — чистокровный маг в энном поколении медленно сполз вдоль стола на пол, дрожащей рукой провёл по волосам. Обвёл комнату взглядом, невольно вспоминая жуткое существо, которое Снейп, явно, не боялся. На губах скользнула улыбка. А ведь ещё несколько лет назад, когда неопытный мальчишка семнадцати лет, следуя каким-то своим целям, вторгся в его разум, Люциус мог стереть ему память и больше не подпускать к себе. Но он этого не сделал, лишь наблюдал, и вот судьба свела их вновь.  
      — Это может быть интересным, — проговорил он в пустоту.


	12. Chapter 12

      Снейп с ноги открыл дверь, так как на руках он держал Гарри. Люпин молча проводил его взглядом. Зельевар положил мальчика на кровать. Вместо того, чтобы привычно приняться что-то делать Северус, против обыкновения, растерянно посмотрел на ребёнка, а затем на Римуса.  
      — Он объелся, а колдовать попусту отказывается, чтобы выпустить излишек.  
      — А если передать излишки Веточке?  
      На эти слова Поттер открыл глаза и посмотрел на Снейпа. Было подскочил с кровати с криком:  
      — Точно, — но при этом так побледнел и покачнулся, что Северус порадовался, что успел его подхватить.  
      — Тихо, ты, горе, я тебя отнесу, — проворчал он.  
      Люпин последовал за ними на улицу. Стоило Гарри коснутся дерева, как серый туман поднялся от земли, оплёл ствол, который и так был не привычного коричневого цвета, а чуть сероватого и поднялся к веткам, на которых уже не было листочков. Это не был привычный лёгкий туман, скорее он походил на густой дым от пожарища. Дерево подрагивало ветками, если бы могло, то, наверное, довольно заурчало. Туман с редкими искорками, сверкающей в нём силы, окончательно улёгся, поглощённый деревом.  
      Мальчик было соскочил с рук зельевара, но опять чуть не упал.  
      — Гарри, куда уже полетел, — прошипел недовольно Снейп. — Тебе нужно успокоиться, чтобы потоки магии в тебе улеглись.  
      — Я думал всё, — Поттер осел на руки дяди Северуса и позволил внести себя в дом.  
      Зельевар покачал головой:  
      — Есть хочешь? — спросил он.  
      — Нет, только пить.  
      Люпин налил в стакан, стоящий тут же, свежеприготовленный морс, подал его Гарри, который с охотой принялся пить.  
      — Теперь можно я спрошу, что произошло? Доктор хоть жив? — задал вопрос Римус.  
      Снейп только сейчас взглянул на себя, он был все ещё в платье и женском обличье.  
      — Пойду, сниму эти шмотки, тогда расскажу, — Северус поднялся, устало проведя рукой по лицу и снимая шляпу, направился к себе в комнату.  
      Люпин проводил его взглядом, забрал стакан у Гарри из рук и помог ребёнку переодеться:  
      — Всё пошло не по плану? — спросил он у молчаливого мальчишки.  
      Гарри поднял на дядю Римуса виноватые глаза:  
      — Да, я не смог сдержаться. Я вас подвёл. Дядя Северус знал того человека Адама. Нет, он его называл как-то длинно, — Гарри задумался, вспоминая.  
      — Люциус Малфой, — раздалось от дверей, Снейп в своей свободной мантии, но всё ещё в женском обличье, подошёл к рукомойнику и с удовольствием ополоснул руки и лицо родниковой водой.  
      — Ты говоришь о том изворотливом гаде Люциусе Малфое, которого мы знаем?  
      Северус выпрямился, вытирая лицо и руки:  
      — Я знаю только одного Люциуса.  
      Римус нахмурился, задумавшись:  
      — И что с ним? Гарри понравилась его магия, так же как и твоя при вашей первой встрече?  
      — Нет, ему понравился артефакт, который был у того на шее. Зубастик его сожрал, произошёл всплеск магии умирающего далеко не светлого магического предмета. Благо, на помещении стояло защитное поле, которое погасило всплеск, — успокоил Северус было уже побледневшего гриффиндорца.  
      — И что случилось потом?  
      — Ничего, пришлось договариваться, — зельевар пожал плечами.  
      — С Малфоем.  
      Северус подошёл и сел на ту же самую кровать рядом с Люпином. Гарри тихо лежал на постели тут же, даже не пытаясь что-то вставить от себя. Дядя Римус, явно, тоже не обрадовался произошедшему.  
      — Снейп, не обессудь, я не люблю критиковать людей, я сам не без грехов, но это уже перебор. Давать Малфою возможность узнать о Гарри, этому белобрысому лису. Он ведь явно был в ближнем кругу Пожирателей и служил Лорду, и я уверен у него есть Тёмная метка, но он на свободе! Да такой человек использует нас, а потом выкинет как мусор!  
      Северус поморщился от непривычно громких криков:  
      — Выговорился?  
      Римус вздохнул:  
      — Почти.  
      — Тогда послушай. Ты прав, — видя удивлённо вскинувшегося гриффиндорца, добавил. — Да, я это сказал. Люциус Малфой был правой рукой Тёмного лорда, но об этом знали лишь несколько человек. Я сам узнал об этом случайно и удивлён, что после этого он ограничился лишь обетом о неразглашении и не стер мне память.  
      — Что и требовалось доказать, ему нельзя верить.  
      Снейп замолчал, перевёл взгляд на Гарри:  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      — Нормально, только лёгкая слабость, — мальчик исподлобья оглядел обоих магов. Вздохнув, проговорил: — Так и скажите, что хотите поговорить без меня.  
      Северус ещё раз осмотрел Поттера, нормальный цвет лица, чуть прохладные руки. Он потрепал мальчика по непослушным волосам.  
      — Гарри, тебе ещё рано об этом знать, догадливый ты наш.  
      На что Поттер улыбнулся:  
      — Я могу пойти в твою комнату, дядя Северус, только возьму книжку, карандаши и бумагу, — мальчик сполз с кровати и прошёл к полке, откуда достал всё перечисленное, а также захватил с собой магического игрушечного дракончика. Он прошёл к двери и, обернувшись, проговорил. — Можете продолжать говорить, только меня не слишком ругайте.  
      Снейп хмыкнул:  
      — Поверь, Гарри, хотели бы тебя ругать точно не выпроваживали бы.  
      — Даже не знаю, хвалить его или ругать за чрезмерную догадливость, — сказал, покачав головой Люпин. — Надеюсь, хоть не обидится. Так что такое страшное ты хотел мне поведать, Снейп?  
      Зельевар взмахнул волшебной палочкой, ставя купол тишины, с Гарри станется и подслушать, естественно, случайно.  
      — Люпин, ты знаешь, чем занимались Пожиратели смерти?  
      — Не всё, но догадываюсь. Всё-таки я был в Ордене феникса, видел и сожжённые дома, и убитых людей, при чём среди жертв были не только маглы.  
      — Хорошо, а ты знал, что не всех убивали? И среди захваченных живьём были не только маги, но и маглы?  
      — Догадывался. Правда, не понятно было, зачем они Пожирателям.  
      Снейп уселся поудобней на край кровати, подбирая слова:  
      — Кого-то из них захватывали как заложников, кого-то, чтобы получить информацию, но других Лорд использовал, как подопытных.  
      Люпин скривился:  
      — Людей?  
      — Именно. Лорд был сильным окклюментом и легилиментом, в ментальной магии очень важна практика на живых людях, работа с живым разумом. Либо молодого мага учит мастер, используя свой разум, либо маг учится сам, но вряд ли найдётся много желающих ему в этом помочь. Я не знаю, какие цели ставил перед собой Лорд, но я знаю, что эти люди молили, чтобы их убили. Правда, хвала Мерлину, я узнал о них только за несколько месяцев до смерти Лорда. До этого я лишь варил зелья в огромных количествах и думал, что эти укрепляющие нужны Пожирателями, как оказалось отнюдь, ими приводили в чувства подопытных.  
      Люпин встал подошёл к ведру с родниковой водой и отхлебнул прямо из ведра, ополоснув и лицо:  
      — Снейп, как ты вообще этому монстру служил?  
      Северус, казалось, бесстрастно пожал плечами:  
      — Оставался слепым идиотом до самого конца, занимался самообманом. Пойми я всё раньше, попытайся бы что-то изменить и меня бы сейчас не было в живых.  
      Римус снова сел на кровать:  
      — Но к чему ты ведешь? При чём здесь Малфой?  
      — Ах, да. Понимаешь, некоторые из заключённых и заложников умирали слишком рано.  
      — Естественно, тело не всесильно, чуть не рассчитал и…  
      — Нет, ты не понял. Лорд всегда всё рассчитывал идеально. Он знал, когда нужно остановиться, — Снейп прервал желающего было поспорить Люпина. — Послушай, осенью восемьдесят первого мне многое пришлось увидеть, что я очень хотел бы забыть, и я точно знаю, он знал, когда нужно было остановиться. Но люди умирали, когда он этого не ждал.  
      — На что ты намекаешь?  
      — Их кто-то добивал. Окончательно я в этом уверился, когда одна из заложниц вдруг рассталась с сознанием. Тело жило, сердце билось, а разум на воздействие Лорда не реагировал.  
      — Заклятие?  
      — Да, кто-то дал ей уйти и при этом сильно нарушил планы на эту девочку у Лорда. Тот тогда взбесился, подозревал почти всех. Меня спасло от расправы лишь то, что я преподавал в Хогвартсе и никак не мог этого сделать.  
      — И к чему ты клонишь?  
      — Судя по тому, что я увидел в разуме Малфоя, это был он. Он добивал заключённых, рискуя жизнью, — Северус посмотрел на скептически настроенного гриффиндорца. — Сам бы не поверил, если бы не увидел, так как это совершенно не по слизерински.  
      — Ты уверен, что он не наслал на тебя иллюзию?  
      — Уверен. Ментально Люциус слаб. Всё время его защищал артефакт, который сожрал Зубастик. К тому же, он попросил удалить метку не смотря на то, что тоже не уверен, что Тёмный лорд исчез навсегда.  
      — Снейп. Это бред. Лорд мёртв, Малфой просто хочет обезопасить себя, сняв со своего тела последнее, что может его скомпрометировать. И с какого появляться Лорду? Он что вернётся из-за грани?  
      — С такого, что его тела никто не нашёл. Лишь отголосок магии, даже волшебная палочка куда-то запропастилась.  
      — По моему это уже слизеринская паранойя.  
      — Думай, что хочешь, — равнодушно проговорил Снейп, — я договорился, что через две недели Малфой проведет полную диагностику, а Гарри по завершении уничтожает метку. Если же я что-то заподозрю, то сотру ему память.  
      Может Римус и хотел что-то сказать, но он молча встал, снял полог тишины и начал разогревать ужин. Вечерело.  
      — А что он сказал про Гарри? — нарушил возникшее молчание Римус.  
      Снейп пожал плечами:  
      — Что он мог сказать? Странно. Необычно. Такого не может быть. Обычные слова, если дело касается этого мальчишки.  
      Люпин нахмурился:  
      — Ты о чём?  
      — О его магическом ядре. Оно здоровое, но необычного цвета.  
      — Ясно, значит, что-то понять будет не легко?  
      — Угу.  
      Снейп лёг на кровать, смотря в потолок, теперь успокоившись, он снова анализировал всё произошедшее. Ему явно нужно было перестать удивляться, пока рядом Гарри, он не соскучится.  
      — Можно задать вопрос? — подал голос от очага, снова замолчавший Люпин.  
      — Давай.  
      — Почему ты сказал, что не будь ты в Хогвартсе и тебя бы обвинили в помощи той девушке.  
      — А ты об этом. Лорд многих проверял, почти всех подозревал, — Снейп вдруг издал звук, похожий на смешок. — Знаешь, как раз Малфой оказался в числе тех немногих, кому он верил безоговорочно, даже смешно. В общем покопайся Лорд у меня в мозгу, то он бы понял, что я кое-что могу в области окклюменции, а окклюментов он в своем кругу не терпел, и за одно узнал бы о том, что я заключил сделку с Дамблдором. За шпионаж он бы мне наверняка мозги поджарил.  
      — Какой шпионаж?  
      — Обычный, Люпин, что вы все гриффиндорцы такие…  
      — Не начинай, — перебил его Римус, — я не знал, что ты для нас шпионил.  
      — Естественно, тебя же, как оборотня, подозревали в работе на Лорда, да и, наверно, о нашем разговоре с Дамблдором никто не знал.  
      — Тогда я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты не вернулся в Хогвартс?  
      — А, если я поумнел и не хочу снова быть обманутым?  
      — Кем? Дамблдором? Ты хоть сам веришь своим словам? Вставай, достань посуду.  
      Снейп и сам уже думал направиться к шкафу, комната наполнилась запахами еды, от которых потекли слюнки.  
      — А почему нет? Я когда метку принимал, мне многое сулили. А Дамблдор слишком белый и светлый, — Снейп достал с полки тарелки, доказывать что-то он не собирался. «Хватит, одному харизматичному магу и его приспешникам я уже поверил, слишком Дамблдор светлый маг, слишком идеальный. Я поклялся на могиле Лили, что лучше сдохну в канаве по своей дурости, чем попаду в то дерьмо снова под чутким руководством какого-либо сильного лидера», — те подземелья с жуткой атмосферой отчаяния и смерти он будет помнить до конца своих дней.  
      Из комнаты Снейпа высунулась любопытная мордашка Гарри:  
      — Вы уже наговорились, можно мне вернуться?  
      Снейп хмыкнул, а Люпин проговорил:  
      — Проходи, будем ужинать. Кстати, почему Зубастик не появляется?  
      Гарри прошёл в комнату, начал умываться:  
      — Ну, я подумал, что вы ещё злитесь на него, — затем присел за стол.  
      — Поправочка, — хмыкнул Снейп, — мы злимся на вас обоих. Видно, придётся последовать совету Малфоя и начать тренировать твою выдержку.  
      Люпин положил порцию каждому, но, услышав последнюю фразу, заинтересованно посмотрел на зельевара.  
      — И как же?  
      — С помощью соблазнов. Раздобуду малый накопитель, вложу в него немного своей магии и положу на видное место, выдержит Гарри, не съест магию, получит чуть позже в два раза больше.  
      — Я не выдерсу, — возразил с полным ртом Гарри.  
      Снейп нахмурился:  
      — Прожуй сначала.  
      Поттер дожевал и уже внятно проговорил:  
      — Я не выдержу.  
      — Почему же ты так в этом уверен? — спросил Люпин. — И твой папа, и твоя мама были ещё теми упрямцами.  
      — Правда?  
      — Потом тебе кое-что расскажу, — Люпин подмигнул.


	13. Chapter 13

      Две недели прошли быстро.  
      Снейп в том же обличье снова стоял перед дверью в тот же дом, Гарри все также обещал держаться.  
      Северус постучал. Последовало то же приглашение. И как и раньше они вошли в уже известную комнату, но за столом сидел мужчина в другом обличье.  
      Достаточно высокий, молодой блондин с почти белыми волосами и цепким взглядом серых глаз, одетый в простую мантию и брюки, но такого превосходного покроя, что сидели на нём идеально.  
      — Опять в женском обличье, — проговорил после приветствия Люциус.  
      — Меня не должно быть в Ливерпуле, — ответила, пожав плечами, леди Северина.  
      Гарри потянул её за руку, женщина пригнулась, и мальчик спросил:  
      — Он теперь настоящий?  
      — Да, Гэри, настоящий, — улыбнулся одними уголками губ Северус. После чего обернулся к хозяину данного помещения. — С чего начнём?  
      Малфой остался сидеть за столом.  
      — Задал ты мне задачку сложную, но интересную. Скажи, Гэри, на тебя зелья действуют?  
      Гарри сел на диван, Снейп остался стоять, чуть опершись о край дивана.  
      — На него действуют зелья, но если оно длительного воздействия лучше на него не рассчитывать, эффект будет слабым.  
      — Очень хорошо.  
      С этими словами Люциус встал и достал из-под стола большой чемодан, водрузил его на стол и открыл. Внутри было множество баночек с мазями, зельями, а также бумаги и инструменты.  
      — Тогда можем попробовать провести полное обследование Гэри, как мага, — Люциус достал пузырёк, обошёл стол, но Северус ловко выхватил его из рук мужчины.  
      — Я проверю.  
      — Его варил мастер зельеварения, — с лёгкой улыбкой возразил Малфой.  
      — Да-да.  
      Снейп открыл пузырёк, понюхал, попробовал. Повернулся к Люциусу:  
      — Оно пробуждает магические потоки, заставляет течь их сильнее. А зачем здесь посконник?  
      Люциус стоял у стола, недовольно хмурясь. Кому понравится, что в его работу так грубо вторгаются?  
      — Снейп, я не зельевар. Последние годы я изучал лишь проклятья и темные артефакты. Это зелье делает потоки магии более заметными и окрашивает их в красный цвет, позволяя лучше рассмотреть особым прибором, — Люциус кивнул на предмет похожий на маленький бинокль.  
      — Хм, цвет, возможно, — кивнул Северус и протянул флакон обратно. Люциус, не услышав критики, подобрел:  
      — Не ясно, подействует ли оно на ребенка.  
      — Какова доза?  
      — Весь флакон для взрослого, а Гэри будем давать по немногу и смотреть, когда хватит.  
      — Очищенная от примесей вода здесь есть?  
      — Да, — растерялся Малфой.  
      — Можно стакан? И второй пустой.  
      Люциус поставил флакон на стол, закрыл чемодан, вышел из помещения и вернулся через мгновение со стаканом воды.  
      Снейп взял второй пустой стакан и наполнил его наполовину, затем перевернул пузырёк и влил хорошую порцию зелья в воду, изрядно его разбавив.  
      Люциус было дёрнулся, чтобы остановить кощунство, но зельевар действовал уверенно и быстро.  
      — Снейп, его готовить неделю, и ингредиенты не дешёвые!  
      Леди подняла взгляд на мужчину.  
      — Ребенку не стоит давать столь концентрированное средство, а из его составляющих нет ни одного, что вступят в реакцию с водой.  
      Леди Северина перемешала жидкость, оказавшуюся оранжевого цвета, попробовала и протянула Гарри:  
      — Пей.  
      Малфой от возмущения открыл рот и закрыл его, не найдя, чем возразить.  
      Гарри скривился:  
      — Оно очень горькое?  
      — Терпимое, — был не терпящий возражений ответ Северуса.  
      Мальчик вздохнул и выпил жидкость. Вкус был кисло-сладкий, похожий на цитрус с горчинкой.  
      Гарри отдал стакан со словами:  
      — Вкусно.  
      — Что-нибудь чувствуешь? — спросил зельевар, сдерживая волнение.  
      Поттер пожал плечами:  
      — Ничего.  
      — От такой малой концентрации ничего и не будет, Снейп, так может вообще ничего не получиться, — злился Малфой.  
      — Сначала попробуй, а затем говори. Я не собираюсь травить ребёнка ради обследования. Гэри, встань. Одежду нужно снимать? — деловито поинтересовался Северус.  
      — Нет, ткань не помеха, она ведь обычная без чар? — успокоился Люциус. «Ей, Мерлин, что заботливая тётушка!» — мысленно покачал головой он.  
      Северус кивнул.  
      Малфой водрузил на нос свой прибор, взмахнул волшебной палочкой, проговорив:  
      — Проявись, покажись, речка жизни осветись.  
      Люциус всмотрелся, обходя вокруг мальчика, сделал один круг, второй, затем вернулся к столу.  
      Снейп с удивлением констатировал перемены произошедшие с этим человеком за несколько последних лет. Нет, всё ещё была великолепная осанка, серьезность, замкнутость, они ему не друзья и раскрываться перед Снейпом у Люциуса не было причин. Но Северусу даже в Хогвартсе, где ему удалось застать Малфоя на последнем курсе обучения, не довелось увидеть такого увлеченного взгляда. Всегда равнодушно-снисходительный, всегда смотрел с высока, великолепно-недосягаемый для мальчика из бедного магловского квартала. Но в тоже время вечно закованный в рамки правильного поведения, ни шага в сторону. Здесь же и сейчас Снейп видел не знатного чистокровного, а любопытного исследователя. Будто за последние годы он стал более живым.  
      Но молчание затянулось.  
      — Малфой, что ты видишь?  
      — Подожди, я пытаюсь понять — отмахнулся исследователь.  
      О, теперь причина заминки была ясна, понять Гарри — задача сложная.  
      — Его магическое ядро правильной формы с оболочкой даже более плотной, чем у простого мага. Такую обычным проклятием не пробьешь, но и магии из этого ядра выйти сложно, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Вся оболочка ядра покрыта странной белой субстанцией.  
      — Ты же сказал ранее серой.  
      — Не перебивай, — недовольно махнул левой рукой Малфой, — это белая субстанция оплетает ядро будто корнями, и уже она соединена с серым облаком, которое витает над ядром и мешает мне всё, как следует, рассмотреть, — добавил он недовольно. — А само серое облако связано с ядром только посредством этих «корней» и… — Люциус снял свои окуляры и взглянул на Северуса, — оно очень похоже на обскура. Будь эта серая субстанция внутри магического ядра, я бы сказал, что это обскур и посоветовал бы не надеяться на долгую жизнь, — он кивнул в сторону Гарри.  
      Северус сглотнул:  
      — Но…  
      Малфой повернулся к ребёнку, который скучающе рассматривал потолок.  
      — Гэри, ты можешь колдовать?  
      Мальчик нахмурился, но ответил:  
      — Наверно.  
      Люциус посмотрел на леди:  
      — У него не было магических всплесков?  
      — Поначалу понятия не имею, а сейчас у него были только исчезновения, вдруг раз и нет.  
      — Спонтанная аппарация, почему бы нет. Мне нужно внимательней изучить эту белую субстанцию, — Малфой снова начал рыться в чемодане, доставая и меняя стёкла в сложном приборе.  
      — А серую? — гнул своё встревоженный зельевар.  
      — Серую я уже видел и говорю, что она очень похожа на обскура.  
      — Обскуры не имеют материальной оболочки.  
      — Угу, и они образуются в самом ядре молодого мага, нарушая магические потоки, и исподволь вредят хозяину, медленно его убивая. Я знаю, — Люциус снова зарылся в чемодане, пока не выудил маленький пузырёк и не капнул пару капель на стекла, водрузив свой «бинокль» снова на нос, вглядываясь в Гэри. Затем он взмахнул волшебной палочкой и начал читать сложное заклинание, водя ей слева направо и обратно.  
      — Хм, всё равно белый, даже под всеми воздействиями белый, — Малфой уже не обращал внимания на Снейпа, а увлеченно принялся листать книгу, которую он извлёк из чемодана.  
      Северус, скрестив руки на груди, молча наблюдал за таким странным Малфоем.  
      Наконец мужчина оторвался от книги и изумлённо посмотрел на Снейпа.  
      — Где ты его выкопал? — вопрос явно был о Гарри, который от скуки не знал, куда деть руки.  
      — Да-да, не говори, знаю, это не моё дело. Снейп, эти нити, что оплетают его ядро, состоят из духовной энергии, причем другого человека, не Гэри. Вывод бредовый, но сказать мне больше нечего кроме как-то, что кто-то выдрал кусок души и кинул его в мальчика, та, не желая умирать, начала сливаться с новым хозяином. В итоге жить хотел и этот осколок, и зародившийся обскур, и сам Гэри, в результате они образовали симбиоз.  
      — Точно симбиоз? Они не вредят друг другу? — нахмурился Снейп, переваривая полученную информацию.  
      — Я не знаю, что было раньше, но сейчас это единый организм. Не спорю, эта серая субстанция тянет из него магию, но каналы открыты в обе стороны и работают отменно. Он может, как поглощать, так и отдавать без вреда для себя. Нужно лишь помнить о вместимости ядра, сам видел, когда мальчик переполнил его в прошлый раз, ему стало плохо.  
      — А их нельзя разделить? — Снейп задал данный вопрос, уже зная ответ, но он должен был об этом спросить.  
      — Нет, сейчас Гэри самодостаточный, абсолютно нормально существующий организм, удали любую составляющую и последствия могут быть для него очень и очень разрушительными.  
      Люциус повернулся к чемодану, приводя его содержимое в порядок, при этом будто себе под нос продолжал рассуждать:  
      — Ему запрещали колдовать, значит жил у маглов, но он где-то подхватил осколок чужой души, это он мог сделать только в магическом мире. Загадка.  
      — Люциус, тебе не нужно это знать, — Снейп присел на диван, рядом уселся Гарри. Удивительно, но ребёнок ни разу не влез в разговор.  
      — Возможно, ты и прав, но рано или поздно он вырастет. Хм, это будет интересно.  
      — Если бы я не был слизеринцем, то я спросил бы, что же случилось с тем холодным, самодовольным Люциусом Малфоем. Сейчас передо мной почти обычного мага.  
      — Почти? — мужчина закрыл чемодан.  
      — Почти. Но я слизеринец, так что промолчу. Теперь я должен стереть тебе память, — поднялся Снейп с дивана.  
      — Может, оставишь всё так, как есть. Ведь мальчик растёт, всё может случиться, а я, посвященный в курс дела, могу помочь, как домашний доктор.  
      Северус покачал головой:  
      — Люциус, ты знаешь, как опасно быть обскуром в магическом мире, как опасно поглощать магию в магическом мире и как опасно иметь красные глаза в этом же магическом мире Британии.  
      — Я связан клятвами, — Малфой развёл руками. — И мальчику ещё взрослеть, самое интересное впереди. Что если что-то изменится в его поведении, в его магии, что ты будешь делать?  
      Сейчас перед Снейпом стоял Люциус Малфой во всей его уверенной красе, давяще-спокойный.  
      — Искать новых людей, специалистов, посвящать в курс дела, рискуя, или сможешь обратиться к…  
      — К кому, Малфой? — Северус уже не был тем маленьким одиннадцатилетним мальчиком, его так просто не проймешь. — Будет нужно, и ты сдашь и его, и меня с потрохами.  
      — Хм, Снейп, я не горю желанием влезать в политику Британии, — на губах блондина мелькнула лёгкая, чуть снисходительная улыбка. — Не хмурься, я всего лишь несколько лет живу так, как мне хочется, почти так, как мне хочется, — поправил он себя. — Лицо семьи надо сохранять. И терять влияние я тоже не собираюсь, иначе сожрут, но мне выгодней сотрудничать со столь интересным магами, как ты и Гэри, чем враждовать.  
      — Скажи просто, не хочешь терять возможность его использовать.  
      — Я могу быть полезен тебе, ты можешь быть полезен мне. Ты и так знаешь обо мне больше, чем кто-либо в Британии, теперь я немного узнал и о тебе. Подумай.  
      Люциус вдруг перестал давить и просто отошёл в сторону, это удивило и встряхнуло.  
      Северус со вздохом продолжал сверлить оппонента тяжёлым взглядом. Он ему не верил, да и есть ли во всей Британии хоть один маг способный поверить Малфою. Но тот был прав, с Гарри могло случиться всё, что угодно, а у него не было, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь будут инструменты подобные тем, что Малфой таскал в чемодане.  
      — Гэри, можешь съесть его тёмную метку, нам нужно выполнить нашу часть сделки.  
      Гарри всё время посещения старался быть сдержанным, он вслушивался в разговор магов, понимал немногое, хоть разговор и шёл о нём, поэтому от скуки стал рассматривать стены и потолок, снова вслушался в разговор, затем изучил пол, пока наконец к нему не обратился дядя Северус. Он всё ещё сидел на диване, болтая ногами, и на эти слова поднял взгляд на «доктора», как про себя продолжал называть Малфоя.  
      — Хорошо, — серый туман выплыл из мальчика, материализуясь в Зубастика, он подлетел к Малфою, смотря своими красными глазами. Облетел вокруг Люциуса, застыв напротив левой руки.  
      Малфой в свою очередь внимательно рассматривал это существо, такого же серого цвета, как туман внутри ребенка, тут сомнений не было. Он поднял левую руку:  
      — Мне снять рубашку?  
      — Не надо,  _надо, надо_ , — прошептал Зубастик, раскрывая пасть, усеянную игловидные зубами. Малфой вздрогнул от удивления, что создание заговорило.  
      Зубастик укусил в руку, сквозь рукав рубашки и сразу же отлетел обратно к Гарри, облизываясь змееподобным языком.  
      — Всё?!  
      Люциус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, разрезая рукав, и неверяще взглянул на чистое предплечье.  
      — А чего ты ожидал? Что Зубастик отгрызёт у тебя кусок плоти? — хмыкнул Снейп.  
      Малфой в миг привел свой вид в порядок:  
       — Каких-то ощущений.  
      — Воздействие не на столько сильное.  
      На миг на лице холодного Малфоя проступило такое облегчение, что Северус сделал выбор… в пользу оставить Малфою память.  
      — Хорошо, живи. Оставим тебе память. Хоть и не пойму, зачем мне так рисковать.  
      — Верное решение, я ведь всё равно связан обетом, — лёгкая улыбка коснулась губ блондина.  
      Северус в один шаг оказался прямо перед ним:  
      — Но учти, если попытаешься мне или ему навредить, получишь сдачи.  
      — Я тебя не очень хорошо знаю, но и не настолько плохо, чтобы так рисковать. Может дашь какие-то свои контакты?  
      — Если что я знаю, где ты живёшь, а тебе о нас знать не стоить, меньше знаешь крепче спишь.  
      — Как пожелаешь.  
      Северус смерил его подозрительным взглядом. Слишком быстро Люциус согласился, но, не заметив ничего предосудительного, посмотрел на Гарри.  
      — Пойдем, Гэри?  
      — Угу, — Гарри старался не мешать взрослым, ему хватило и того, что похоже дядя Северус был доволен результатом осмотра, но ему всё равно было скучно. Он с радостью слез с дивана, подошёл к тёте Северине и взял её за руку, повернулся к новому знакомому. — До свидания, мистер Малфой.  
      — Зови меня лучше мистер Хоук, Гэри.  
      Мальчик кивнул:  
      — Хорошо. До свидания, мистер Хоук.  
      — Счастливой дороги Гэри, Снейп, — Малфой сделал лёгкий кивок.  
      — Надеюсь, прощай, Малфой, — женщина с мальчиком вышли из дома и неспешно направились к одной из улочек, куда свернули, скрываясь из вида.  
  
      Люциуса больше ничего не держало здесь, но и торопиться было некуда, жена с сыном уехали на два дня во Францию и вернутся только завтра. Он взял чемодан и неспешно направился к одному из кафе. На улице было прохладно, поэтому достаточно было накинуть морок на мантию и лицо, которое и так было почти полностью скрыто капюшоном, чтобы слиться с толпой обычных жителей магической части Ливерпуля.  
      Год назад, он заприметил одно небольшое кафе с хорошим поваром и уютным интерьером. Поэтому решил сейчас посетить именно это заведение. Но его остановило то, что там за столиком сидел никто иной, как Гэри вместе со Снейпом. Войти и как ни в чём не бывало заказать обычный кофе с пирогом, было верхом безумия. Люциус вздохнул и остался на улице, прислонившись к стволу дерева.  
      «Хотел бы я узнать, о чем они говорят», — подумал он.  
  
      В это время в кафе леди Северина уже сделала заказ и сейчас изучала список, который дал ей в дорогу Люпин, а также второй, в котором были прописаны необходимые для его зелий ингредиенты.  
      Гарри с интересом рассматривал улицу за окном.  
      — Тётя, — позвал он.  
      — Да, — оторвался от списков Снейп.  
      — Странный этот доктор.  
      — Малфой? Почему? — Северус любил послушать выводы мальчика.  
      — В прошлый раз он мне не понравился, слишком много скрывал, а сегодня, будто другой человек. Это из-за разной внешности, своей и чужой? Ты ощущаешься одинаково, что так, что дома, а он разно.  
      — По-разному, — поправил Снейп. — Нет, думаю, доктор нашёл дело по душе и сам не заметил, как увлекся, поэтому он сегодня на некоторое время и был настоящим, наверное. Я слишком плохо его знаю, чтобы делать выводы.  
      — Но он служил злому волшебнику, как и ты?  
      — Да.  
      — Почему? Он был такой сильный?  
      — Малфои сильные волшебники.  
      — Нет, тот злой волшебник, он был такой сильный, что за ним все шли?  
      — Да, он был сильным. Почему же за ним все шли, я не отвечу.  
      Гарри обиженно надулся:  
      — Почему? Я опять слишком маленький, чтобы понять?  
      Северус улыбнулся, потрепал Гарри по взлохмаченной осенним ветром голове ребёнка:  
      — Нет, потому что я сам не знаю ответ на данный вопрос.  
      — Ваш заказ, — прервал их разговор голос официантки, и Гарри, забыв о своем удивлении, что дядя Северус чего-то не знает, обратил всё своё внимание на курочку в подливе с гарниром и пирог с соком.  
      Северус отдал должное своему обеду, продолжая размышлять над вопросом Гарри. Как Лорд смог заполучить в своё услужение тех же Малфоев, ведь на них, где сядешь, там и слезешь, а ведь смог.  
  
      Улыбка на лице леди в черном и привычный жест, которым она взъерошила волосы мальчика, сказали многое наблюдательному Малфою. Мальчик явно не его родственник, но и не посторонний, если надо Снейп встанет на его защиту, а иметь во врагах этого слизеринца себе дороже. Но Малфой и так не хотел нарываться, всего лишь иметь ещё один запасной план на случай… на любой случай.  
      Он проводил взглядом уходящих женщину и мальчика. Хотелось проследить, узнать больше, но он понимал, если Снейп обнаружит слежку, то всего лишь обливейт покажется благословением Мерлина. Слишком подозрительный Северус человек, поэтому Малфой задвинул своё слизеринское любопытство куда подальше и направился в кафе за тем же, чем собственно сюда и шёл — чашечкой кофе и яблочным пирогом.


	14. Chapter 14

***

  
  
      Пасмурный ноябрьский день. Деревца в лесочке уже давно сбросили листья, но мхи и травы все ещё радуют зеленью.  
      Гарри сидел на корточках и наблюдал за улиткой, которую ранее усадил на свою ладонь.  
      — Гарри, так и скажи, что собирать ягоды скучно, — проговорил у него над ухом Люпин, от чего мальчик подпрыгнул.  
      — Прости, дядя Римус, я всего лишь отвлекся, вот у меня уже полная кружка, — и с довольным видом Гарри показал посудину, заполненную до верху крупной клюквой.  
      — Молодец, — похвалил Римус, — пройдем чуть дальше?  
      — Но я ещё не всё собрал.  
      — Пусть немного и зверью останется, — с этими словами Люпин высыпал собранные ребёнком ягоды в корзину и протянул руку, которую взял Гарри.  
      Прошли дальше, углубились в маленький лесок, где к ягодам были добавлены несколько грибочков. Гарри был привычен к длинным прогулкам, менялись только сопровождающие. Либо это был Снейп, который без зазрения пользовался чутьём Гарри при поиске сырья для зелий, либо Люпин, которому Гарри помогал собирать ягоды и грибы обычные и магические, на рыбалку, после происшествия с русалкой, Римус брать Гарри пока опасался.  
      Маг нашёл новую полянку с клюквой, предложив продолжить. Гарри с охотой помогал, хоть и периодически отвлекался от сбора ягод то на улиток, то на лягушек, то на жуков, которые были полусонными и легко ловились. Но Люпин и не требовал слишком многого.  
      Возвращались они, когда начинало уже смеркаться, дни становились все короче.  
      — А что будет на ужин, дядя Римус?  
      — Сегодня придётся доедать вчерашнюю капусту с мясом. А завтра, когда Снейп вернётся с продуктами, можно будет поколдовать у очага, — Люпин хотел улыбнуться, но лёгкое чувство чужого присутствия встревожило. — Гарри, ты чувствуешь кого-нибудь чужого?  
      Мужчина с ребенком остановились, вслушиваясь. Места, где обосновался Римус были безлюдными, но не отрезанными стенами или барьерами и зайти сюда мог кто угодно.  
      — Я ничего такого не чувствую, — ответил Гарри.  
      «Значит не маг и не магическое существо», — подумал Римус, вслушиваясь в окружающие шорохи.  
      Люпин всё сильнее ощущал чужой взгляд, они шли по вересковой пустоши и любой из далека мог их увидеть, но вопрос откуда. Тревога всколыхнула что-то внутри, и Римус не стал мешать своему превращению. Он всё ещё плохо его контролировал, но понял, что катализатором обращения в волка служат чувства. Сейчас ему были нужны волчьи глаза и нюх.  
      Минута преображения и рядом с Гарри стоит большой волк. В нос ударило море запахов. В следующий миг волк серебристым вихрем направился к холму. Взлетел на вершину и, обнаружив цель, напал.  
      От того, чтобы вцепиться в горло чёрному псу, Люпина остановил жалобный собачий скулёж, вместо ожидаемого рычания. Под волком лежал, распластавшись, худой, черный пёс, который на фоне крупного упитанного волка казался игрушечным. Люпин отпустил собаку и сел рядом, следя за зверем. Пёс сел напротив, поджав хвост и прижав уши, но бежать не пробовал.  
      «Сириус?» — это была первая мысль, но в следующий момент подняла голову здоровая подозрительность. Его другу по Хогвартсу здесь неоткуда взяться, но если кто-то решил сыграть на его слабостях, то Блэк появился бы в человеческом обличье, ведь про анимагическую форму Сириуса почти никто не знал. Все эти мысли сумбурно пронеслись в голове, и Римус обратился в человека, всё-таки подняв волшебную палочку:  
      — Кто ты?  
      Вместо ответа пёс завилял хвостом и вспрыгнул бы на мужчину, не останови его то, что Римус быстро увернулся от собаки. Мысли Люпина перешли к Гарри, он попятился и, стараясь держать собаку на периферии своего зрения, посмотрел с холма. Гарри в поле не оказалось, он уже был почти на холме, запыхавшийся от бега:  
      — Дядя Римус, ты нашёл собаку? Или это волк? — любопытный мальчишка подбежал к волшебнику.  
      — Нет это, действительно, собака, — Римус внимательно наблюдал за их новым знакомым.  
      Реакция пса на мальчика была не менее бурной, тот завилял хвостом и было бросился к ребёнку, но взмах волшебной палочки Римуса, и барьер перед Поттером этого не позволил. Пёс казалось недоуменно наткнулся на преграду и остановился, заскулив. Гарри недовольно нахмурился, вопросительно взглянув на мужчину.  
      Люпин не знал, что думать и как поступить. «Кто это? Просто потерявшаяся собака или Сириус, но тогда почему не обращается, или ловушка от… Кого? Того, кто знает Римуса лучше его самого, его страхи, боль и надежды? Или пса направили к Гарри? Найти».  
      Проверять собаку здесь на магические сюрпризы можно было до рассвета следующего дня и всё равно что-то пропустить. Поэтому Люпин взмахнул волшебной палочкой, прошептав: «Найди». Сложный пас и магический луч ударил в собаку, напугав. Пёс отбежал на несколько шагов, поджав уши и хвост, не убежал совсем лишь потому, что Гарри крикнул жалобно: «Не уходи, собачка!»  
      — Дядя Римус, не прогоняй его, — Поттер легко прошёл сквозь барьер, который ранее выстроил Люпин, и подошёл к нему, умоляюще глядя щенячьими глазками. — Он ведь не злой.  
      У Римуса опустились руки, никаких следящих заклинаний он на собаке не нашёл, но…  
      — Гарри, ты не чувствуешь тёмную магию от него?  
      Поттер удивлённо оглянулся на всё ещё стоящую в отдалении собаку.  
      — Нет, ну, не больше чем от ушастиков, когда они хотят спрятаться и стать невидимыми.  
      — Значит, что-то есть, — проговорил под нос Римус и в следующий миг позвал. — Сириус!  
      Собака не отреагировала, всё ещё настороженно следя за магом из далека.  
      «Хм, похоже это всё-таки просто собака», — покачав про себя головой, подумал Римус.  
      — Хорошо, Гарри, возьмём его с собой, но если ты что-то чувствуешь, значит, это не простая собака, — и уже обращаясь к псу. — Пойдем, Бродяга, похоже, ты понравился Гарри.  
      Эта фраза произвела неожиданный эффект, пёс дёрнулся и несмело, всё ещё поджав хвост и прижав уши, подошёл к… Гарри довольный разрешением дяди Римуса подскочил к собаке и потрепал за ухом, пёс с охотой облизал мальчику лицо в ответ и завилял хвостом.  
      Догадка мелькнула и гриффиндорец, и, уже не на что не надеясь, он позвал:  
      — Бродяга!  
      Собака подняла уши и посмотрела на мужчину, отзываясь. Сердце в груди у Люпина пропустило удар, он с трудом взял себя в руки.  
      — Идём домой, Гарри, уже скоро стемнеет.  
      — Бродяга, — подхватил Гарри за дядей Римусом, — пойдем с нами, мы тебе дадим покушать. Ты любишь капусту? Хм, мяса у нас не много.  
      Римус взял Гарри за руку и направился с холма в сторону дома. Пёс шёл следом, как привязанный, хоть и на небольшом расстоянии. Люпин то и дело поглядывал на него.  
      Дом встретил их тишиной и холодным помещением. Люпин уже хотел оставить собаку на улице, но Гарри всё решил за него, схватил пса за шею и вволок в дом, немного упирающуюся собаку.  
      — Гарри, он грязный, его вымыть надо.  
      — Дядя Римус, вычисти его с помощью магии, он же иначе замёрзнет, и ему покушать надо дать.  
      Стоило Римусу достать волшебную палочку, как пёс, попытался сбежать на улицу, но дверь уже была закрыта и путь к отступлению отрезан. Зверь было заметался, ища место, чтобы спрятаться, но гриффиндорец скомандовал: «Стоять!» И Бродяга застыл, поджав уши и будто весь сжавшись, зрелище было жалкое. Тут уже и Люпин не выдержал, подошёл к псу и погладил по голове.  
      — Всё хорошо. Что ж ты пугливый то такой, Бродяга, — вильнувший хвост сказал, что пёс только рад поверить. Римус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, очищая и собаку, и Гарри за компанию.  
      — Дядя Римус, ему бы покушать, — на что заурчал живот не у собаки, а у Поттера.  
      — Позже, терпел он всё время, потерпит и ещё, — отрезал мужчина и добавил, видя недовольную мордашку мальчика, — он долго голодал. Видишь, какой он худой? Сразу и много есть нельзя, сделаю похлёбку, тогда накормим твоего нового друга. Поможешь?  
      Гарри довольно улыбнулся и охотно кивнул, направляясь к шкафу с одеждой, чтобы переодеться. Пёс, не решаясь пройти дальше, сидел недалеко от выхода.  
      Люпин споро разжигал очаг, Гарри доставал посуду. Ужин разогрели быстро, похлёбку из того, что оставалось в доме, приготовили тоже.  
      — Иди ешь, — позвал Римус Гарри, комната наполнилась аппетитными запахами.  
      — А Бродяга? — возразил упрямый ребёнок.  
      — Пусть остынет, тогда и он получит свою порцию.  
      — А, — мальчик подошёл к собаке, погладил по голове, — а где он спать будет?  
      — Гарри, иди ешь! — повысил голос Люпин.  
      — Только не на улице, — гнул своё Поттер.  
      Римус влил в чашку хорошую порцию похлёбки и поставил на пол у стола.  
      Собака повела носом, принюхиваясь, но подойти опасалась.  
      — Гарри, иди садись, будем есть мы, и он решится подойти.  
      Мальчик сел за стол, взял ложку, принялся за еду, поглядывая, как пёс всё же нерешительно подошёл к чашке, понюхал, готовый отскочить в любой миг. И начал есть, жадно, будто сейчас отберут.  
      Люпин с болью смотрел на это существо, один и тот же вопрос не давал покоя. Может ли это быть Сириус Блэк?  
      Он наклонился, пользуясь тем, что пёс занят поеданием, и погладил его по голове, животное отпрянуло, чуть не перевернув миску, но в следующий миг вильнуло хвостом и позволило себя погладить.  
      — Ешь, не бойся, — проговорил Люпин.  
      Пёс вернулся к еде, а гриффиндорец решил больше не пугать зверя.  
      Позже, когда все были сыты, Люпин занялся собранными грибами и ягодами, нужно было все перебрать и почистить, а Гарри принялся показывать псу свои книжки. Магическая игрушка изрядно напугала Бродягу, когда дракончик вдруг зашевелился, в остальном вечер прошёл мирно. Не считая странно молчаливого Люпина.  
  
      Уложив Гарри спать, Римус взглянул на пса, что лежал на коврике рядом с кроватью.  
      — Кто же ты? — спросил он, погладив зверя. Тот лизнул руку и вильнул хвостом.  
      Римус знал заклинание, которое вынужденно превращает мага из его анимагической формы в человека, но применить его не хватало решимости.  
      «Вот тебе и гриффиндорец, — с горечью подумал Римус, — трусом был, трусом и остался».  
      — Спи, — прошептал он псу. Сам он очень сомневался, что сможет уснуть этой ночью.  
  
      Римус встал, как всегда пораньше. Чувствовал он себя так, будто таскал булыжники всю ночь, а не спал. Хотя сном это было сложно назвать, он то засыпал, то просыпался и размышлял. Всё время пытаясь выхватить из темноты силуэт пса.  
      За окном было ещё темно. Люпин спустил ноги на пол, чуть не наступив на собаку. Размышляя о событиях вчерашнего дня, отправился за водой к роднику, в который с удовольствием окунул голову. Холод отрезвлял, возвращая возможность мыслить.  
      На обратном пути увидел, как аппарировал Снейп прямо перед домом. Бродягу Римус выпустил на улицу ещё ранее и теперь поспешил к дому.  
      — Доброе утро, — проговорил он Снейпу, чтобы нарушить тишину.  
      Северус внимательно смотрел на собаку, в то время как пёс настороженно принюхивался и смотрел на нового человека.  
      — Кто это? — наконец отмер слизеринец. Он открыл дверь и прошёл к столу, опуская безразмерную сумку. Люпин и пёс последовали следом.  
      — Мы встретили его вчера в пустоши.  
      Слизеринец вздохнул, выглядел он усталым.  
      — И сразу поволокли в дом?  
      Люпин вздохнул, подошёл к Снейпу, поглядывая на то, как пёс подошёл к кровати и лёг на коврик.  
      — Я не смог отказать Гарри.  
      Зельевар приблизился к собаке, присел и протянув руку, погладив пса, тот было поджал уши, но поняв, что бить или выгонять не будут, завилял хвостом.  
      Северус обернулся к Люпину, вставая:  
      — Решил найти замену? — вызывающе хмыкнул он.  
      — Не смей так говорить, — тихо, но угрожающе прошипел гриффиндорец не хуже змеи.  
      Вся напускная агрессия Снейпа ушла, он посмотрел на пса:  
      — Ты его проверил хоть?  
      — Только следящие чары. Он чист.  
      — Тебе не на что надеяться, из Азкабана не сбегают, — Северус вернулся к сумке и стал доставать покупки.  
      — Я знаю, но… — Люпин подошёл к Северусу. — Ты можешь проверить его?  
      Снейп проговорил так тихо, что даже Римус едва его расслышал:  
      — А у самого рука не поднимается? Тебе в любом случае не понравится результат. Давай, не сейчас.  
      Римус замер:  
      — Ты что-то знаешь?  
      — Я ничего не могу знать, я могу лишь догадываться, но не сейчас, позже.  
      Люпин замолчал, помогая разбирать сумку: продукты, травы, бытовая химия, книжки для Гарри и бумага с письменными принадлежностями. Как-то разговор перескочил на Гарри, о том, что мальчик растёт и нужна новая одежда, про собаку как бы забыли. А затем объект тихого разговора у стола проснулся и с визгом подбежал к Северусу. После чего был отправлен тем же Северусом одеваться и умываться, после чего довольный ребёнок принялся разбирать то, что предназначалось ему, при этом он не забывал про пса, который ходил за ребёнком, как привязанный.  
      Люпин занялся завтраком, но пересолил кашу, в то время как яичница подгорела. Подобного за собранным мужчиной раньше не наблюдалось.  
      Северус хмурый и усталый пробормотал: «Спасибо», - и отправился спать.  
      Гарри довольный листал новую книжку с картинками, когда хлопнула дверь. Мальчик проследил встревоженным взглядом за тем, как Римус уходит. Поттер отложил книгу и прошёл в комнату к Северусу, бухнулся на край его кровати, будя.  
      — Что такое? — недовольно проворчал мужчина, приподнимая голову с подушки.  
      — Дядя Римус ушёл. Что с ним? — Снейп посмотрел на пса, который сидел на входе в его комнату. Думая, чтобы ответить. — Это из-за собаки? Он их не любит? Но он гладил Бродягу.  
      — Именно, что Бродягу, — пробурчал Снейп и потёр слипающиеся глаза. — Гарри, не переживай, прогуляется, подышит свежим воздухом и вернётся, может хоть ужин будет нормальным, — и Снейп отвернулся к стене.  
      Мальчик вернулся в комнату, взял книгу. В следующий миг серый туман взметнулся и материализовался Зубастик. Пёс отпрянул. Но Гарри не дал Бродяге долго бояться, он принялся знакомить собаку и Зубастика, который не проявил особого интереса к зверю, а Бродяга, видя, что создание не атакует, подозрительно обнюхал туман и успокоился.  
      Гарри принялся дальше изучать то, что принёс ему дядя Снейп, временами поглядывая за окно.  
      Обед пришлось готовить хмурому Северусу. Тот отправил патронуса с сообщением для Люпина, но ответа не последовало, в итоге вздохнул и направился к собственной палатке, прихватив с собой Гарри, Зубастика и… Бродягу. Оставить пса на улице он не решился, Поттер всё равно покоя не даст, пока собака не будет сидеть рядом, пусть и на входе в палатку.  
      Снейп начал разбирать травы, Гарри с охотой принялся помогать, хотя по большей части он задавал вопросы. Северус с охотой всегда рассказывал о травах, минералах и животных, о их составляющих, разделке, сушке, хранении, а со временем, понимая, что ребёнку наскучивает сухой материал, начал вспоминать и интересные случаи с теми или иными зельями. Мальчик был внимательным слушателем и задавал много вопросов, иной раз абсурдных, а иногда невольно подталкивал Снейпа к интересным экспериментам.  
      Северус опасался, что пёс будет мешать, но тот лёг на входе в палатку и наблюдал за происходящим, не мешаясь под ногами. Совсем как Зубастик, который летал чуть в отдалении и молча слушал и наблюдал.


	15. Chapter 15

      Зельевар хмуро смотрел на темнеющее небо, скоро появятся звёзды, а Люпин всё не возвращался. На оборотня ему было плевать, но Гарри волновался. Ужин прошёл в молчании, ребёнок ел плохо.  
      Неожиданно входная дверь открылась, представив на обозрение, казалось бы всё того же Римуса, но лихорадочно горящий взгляд встревожил Снейпа. И прежде чем он успел подскочить к гриффиндорцу и остановить, Люпин проговорил заклинание и взмахнул волшебной палочкой.  
      Пёс не успел увернуться, взвизгнул и упал без сознания, ещё миг, и тело начало видоизменяться, превращаясь в человека.  
      — Не надо было этого делать, — хмуро проговорил Снейп.  
      Но маг его не слышал. Люпин медленно, не веря глазам, подошёл к худому мужчине в тюремной робе, тёмные, длинные волосы которого скрывали лицо. Ноги не держали и Римус опустился на колени, спросив одними губами:  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что ещё ни один маг не сбегал из Азкабана.  
      — Но это Сириус, — Люпин дрожащей рукой убрал волосы с лица мужчины.  
      Человек на полу шелохнулся и открыл глаза, заполненные страхом и растерянностью. Он попытался было вскочить, но упал, взвизгнув, как собака. В конце концов забился в угол, страх плескался в глазах, в которых отсутствовало узнавание. Люпин было бросился помочь, пытался заговорить, но понял, что пугает человека ещё больше. Он застыл в растерянности, не зная, что и думать.  
      Снейп вздохнул, прошёл мимо него, подойдя к Бродяге. Взмахнул волшебной палочкой, прошептав: «Покой», и наложил чары успокоения на бедолагу.  
      Слизеринец обернулся и посмотрел Римусу в глаза:  
      — Я же говорил, не нужно было торопиться.  
      — Почему? — Люпин вскочил на ноги, чуть снова не упав. — Только потому, что понял кто это, понял, что это Сириус, и решил насладиться зрелищем? Долгожданная месть пришла! — Люпин сам понимал, что говорит чушь, но поверить в то, что Снейп не желает зла Сириусу, не получалось.  
      — Да пойми ты, что это собака, люди не сбегают из Азкабана! — Северус начинал закипать, он уже подзабыл, какими упёртыми бывают гриффиндорцы.  
      — Это Сириус!  
      — С разумом собаки, Мордред тебя заешь! Нужно обождать, нужно, чтобы он больше нам доверял, нужно проверить разум, посмотреть насколько всё плохо. А уже потом обращать, а тебе только бы переть напролом. Вы, гриффиндорцы, думать умеете?!  
      — Скажи просто, что будешь доволен, если он так собакой и останется! Враг, который приносит тапочки, что может быть лучше! — Люпина понесло, он уже ничему не верил.  
      — Да, я с превеликим удовольствием подвесил бы этого гада кверху тормашками, на общее обозрение, в одних подштанниках, при этом заставив пускать ртом пузыри, чтобы те, с кем он учился под одной крышей не один год и ещё будет учиться в будущем, поглумились, поржав! Чтобы Блэк с лихвой насладился унижением. Я бы швырнул его на растерзание тёмной твари, а потом смотрел и наслаждался бы его ужасом! Я бы врезал этой сволочи за то, что в ночь на Хэллоуин вместо того, чтобы быть с семьёй друга, он где-то напивался! — Северуса взбесило то, что он столько времени прожил с этим человеком, а стоило появиться сомнению и сразу вышел из доверия. «Да за кого он меня принимает!» — Но не я его в Азкабан посадил. Не надо вешать на меня то, чего я не делал и то, о чём даже не думал!  
      — За то, что его не было? А сам-то! Ты больше всех виноват в том, что они мертвы!  
      — Я хотя бы пытался исправить ошибку, а что сделал он?!  
      — Он стал аврором и ловил преступников!  
      — И что? Много пользы было?! — Северус осознавал, что несёт чушь, но Люпин его допёк и сейчас единственное, чего ему хотелось, так ужалить побольнее. — Скажи, что согласен прикрывать своего дружка и не важно, что он делает и как. Что только и знаешь, что находиться в тени. Ты сам хоть раз пробовал что-то сделать?!  
      — Да, если бы мне позволили! Ты считаешь, легко оборотню существовать среди людей, которые лишь притворяются, что верят?! — у Люпина внезапно опустились руки. Он выкрикнул фразу и только потом понял, что она отображала всю его жизнь. Ведь даже Джеймс с Сириусом отвергли его, как хранителя Фиделиуса. Да что там Фиделиус, о самом плане он узнал от Лили. Она верила в людей, в Снейпа, в Люпина.  
      — Именно! Только о себе и печёшься, какой ты жалкий, бедный, несчастный! — Северус даже не заметил, что Римус его не слушает.  
      — Хватит!!! — чужой нечеловеческий голос заставил обоих мужчин вздрогнуть и посмотреть на… Гарри?  
      Перед ними стоял не мальчик, а огромное серое облако, которое разрасталось, силуэт ребёнка почти потерял свои очертания, исчезая в сером густом тумане, похожем на дым с рыжими всполохами. От Зубастика остались лишь красные глаза и едва различимое очертание морды над головой мальчика.  
      — Хватит! Я не хочу… Не надо… Мы ведь так хорошо жили, — голос был тихим, но проникал казалось в мозг и звучал оттуда.  
      Серая мгла расходилась вихрями, кружилась, закручиваясь в смерчики, снося посуду, и даже доски пола начали трескаться под ногами ребёнка, силуэт которого временами пропадал в вихре.  
      Оба мага застыли на мгновение, а в следующее забыли о всём высказанном и осторожно, стараясь не спровоцировать истерику, подошли к вихрю.  
      Северус было коснулся серого тумана, но тот прошёлся по руке с неимоверной скоростью, шелестя и раздирая рукав рубашки, пришлось отдёрнуть руку. Всполохи в мгле потрескивали. Всё помещение наполнилось низким гулом встревоженного, живого вихря.  
      — Гарри, мы и дальше будем жить вместе, — проговорил Люпин, проследив за движением слизеринца. Снейп кивнул надеясь, что мальчик их видит и слышит.  
      Серый вихрь всколыхнулся, успокаиваясь и медленно рассеиваясь. Тело Гарри медленно материализовывалось, мальчик вновь становился собой. Остатки тумана отделились в виде Зубастика, который положил голову Поттеру на плечо.  
      — Точно,  _точно, точно_? — спросил Зубастик.  
      Перед магами стоял всё тот же Гарри, даже одежда была целой, и всхлипывал.  
      Снейп опустился на колени рядом с ребёнком, протянул руку и погладил его по голове.  
      — Мы никуда не уйдём, просто… у нас были разногласия в прошлом.  
      Люпин присел на колени рядом и погладил мальчика по щеке, по которой уже вовсю текли слёзы:  
      — Это ещё милое приуменьшение, Гарри, у нас было очень непростое прошлое.  
      — Мы все много наворотили.  
      — Прости, ты не должен был этого видеть и слышать. Я… — Римус не знал, что сказать. Он столько времени старался держать себя в руках, скрывая все свои чувства и страхи. Всегда вёл себя правильно. А здесь и сейчас его, как прорвало.  
      Гарри уцепился обеими руками за магов, правой за Люпина, а левой за Снейпа и разрыдался в голос, захлёбываясь слезами.  
      Северус и Римус над головой ребёнка переглянулись. Оба понимали, что перегнули палку. Снейп чуть кивнул головой в сторону Сириуса, заклятие успокоения над которым было рассеяно Гарри, и сейчас он забился в угол и, обхватив свою голову руками, поскуливал.  
      — Ему лучше стать собакой, — одними губами прошептал Снейп.  
      Люпин погладил Гарри по голове, пройдясь рукой и по холке Зубастика:  
      — Мне нужно позаботиться о Бродяге, Гарри.  
      Мальчик всхлипнул, мгновение смотрел, не понимая, а затем отпустил дядю Римуса, уткнувшись носом в грудь Снейпа. Поттер всё ещё всхлипывал, цепляясь за него, но одним глазом посматривал на то, как Люпин подошёл к мужчине и начал мягко с ним разговаривать.  
      Гриффиндорец видел, что реакции нет, мужчина лежал на полу и, обхватив голову руками, дрожал. Римус поднял руку с волшебной палочкой, которая предательски дрожала. Его нервы сдали. Вдохнул, выдохнул, беря себя в руки. Взмахнул волшебной палочкой и произнес очищающее, затем, давя в себе жалость, снял с поскуливающего мужчины тюремную робу, быстро призвал с помощью заклинания домашнюю рубашку и штаны, затем, разговаривая, как с маленьким ребёнком тихим, успокаивающим голосом, надел бельё и одежду. Ещё один взмах палочки, и волосы были острижены пусть не слишком ровно, но оставлять длинные, спутанные пряди, он не собирался. И в последней отчаянной попытке достучаться до человека, поднял голову мужчины и заглянул ему в глаза:  
      — Сириус, это же я — Римус, Лунатик.  
      Но на него смотрели широко открытые, серые, напуганные глаза без малейшего признака на узнавание.  
      — Люпин, он завилял хвостом, когда я его погладил, — подал голос Снейп, который старался унять рыдания Гарри. — Он собака, которая с нами не встречалась, — Северус приподнялся, беря Гарри на руки и подошёл к гриффиндорцу. Гарри всхлипывал в грудь зельевару, хлюпая носом, и исподлобья поглядывал за происходящим, мало что понимая.  
      Люпин отпустил мужчину:  
      — Как его сделать прежним?  
      Северус взглянул в глаза Сириуса, странно было смотреть в лицо своему врагу, в котором отсутствовало узнавание, да что там даже понимание, море растерянности и страха.  
      Люпин, догадавшись о трудностях Снейпа, взял Гарри из его рук, мальчик охотно прижался к нему, Римус погладил ребёнка по голове.  
      Слизеринец взмахнул волшебной палочкой, произнося заклинание, и проник в разум бывшего пса, продрался сквозь дебри страха и нащупал основу.  
      Люпин напряжённо наблюдал за сосредоточенным Снейпом, сжатые в тонкую линию губы, побелевшие пальцы. Вынырнул мужчина из разума спустя хороших минут пять, но своего добился, человек превратился обратно в собаку.  
      Северус оглянулся, посмотрел на Гарри, который успокоился, но все ещё цеплялся за Люпина. Он прошёл к кровати и со вздохом сел, Римус и так уже несколько минут сидел тут же с ребёнком на коленях.  
      Молчание нарушил Гарри, который спросил:  
      — Так это не собака?  
      — И да, и нет, — проговорил Снейп и погладил его по голове, — сейчас у него разум собаки, так что скорее он собака, но раньше он был магом.  
      — Его заколдовали?  
      — Не совсем. Это — Сириус Блэк, твой крестный, которого по ложному обвинению посадили в Азкабан, темницу со страшными стражами — дементорами, — пояснил зельевар.  
      Снейп с тревогой поглядывал на Люпина, теперь скорее мужчина цеплялся за Гарри, а не Гарри за него.  
      — Он и раньше мог превращаться в собаку, и в темнице, чтобы защититься от дементоров, скорее всего старался оставаться псом, в итоге человек по имени Блэк потерялся, и остался лишь чёрный пёс.  
      Собака лежала в углу, заснув. Северус ни нашел ничего лучшего, чтобы успокоить зверя, как усыпить его.  
      Люпин вдруг отмер, вздохнул и хотел встать со словами:  
      — Надо бы прибраться.  
      Гарри спрыгнул с колен на пол, и Зубастик, что крутился вокруг, обвил Гарри, подсунув свою голову ему под руку. Поттер погладил его, взъерошив туманную шерсть, с тревогой смотря на то, как дядя Северус остановил дядю Римуса со словами:  
      — Подожди ты с уборкой! Сядь! — и Римус, как кукла сел на край кровати. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать или спросить?  
      — Прости, я погорячился.  
      — Не это, — Снейп сел рядом. — Хватит держать всё в себе, иначе ты снова сорвёшься. Хочешь спросить — спроси, хочешь обвинить — обвиняй, но не молчи. Подумай, пусть не обо мне, так о Гарри, он за нас волнуется. Сделай то, что хочешь, а не должен или обязан, Мордред и Моргана!  
      — Ты требуешь невозможного. Я с раннего детства сдерживал себя, я ведь оборотень, мне нельзя расслабляться, я не умею вести себя свободно.  
      — Попробуй, дядя Люпин, я ведь учусь не есть магию, и ты учись, — подал голос Гарри. Он вместе с Зубастиком втиснулся между мужчинами.  
      Люпин улыбнулся одними кончиками губ, и взъерошил волосы на голове у мальчика.  
      — Устами младенца глаголет истина, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Чего ты сейчас хочешь? Что тебя волнует? Говори.  
      Люпин прикрыл глаза, мысли разбегались, его била мелкая дрожь после пережитого. На собаку, лежащую в углу, было больно смотреть, и Люпин озвучил главный свой вопрос.  
      — Сириус, он сможет снова стать собой?  
      — Не знаю, — пожал плечами Снейп.  
      — Почему?  
      — Даже если человек лет двадцать постоянно живёт в анимагической форме, он всё равно не теряет себя, а здесь… Я думал, копну поглубже, найду его воспоминания о том, как он превращается, дам ему вспомнить, и он сам перевоплотиться, но у собаки нет таких воспоминаний, а человек спрятан где-то глубоко.  
       — Но он ведь превратился? — Люпин смотрел на Снейпа с надеждой, которую не разделял слизеринец.  
      — Я позволил собаке вспомнить, как хорошо было на своих четырёх, заставил захотеть стать снова псом и подтолкнул к воспоминанию, как менялось тело, когда ты кинул заклинание, уже не на что не надеясь. Но память тела сохранила воспоминание о превращении. В общем чудо, что удалось обратить его обратно в собаку.  
      — Может и не стоило. Так он вообще навсегда…  
      — Пусть лучше чувствует себя комфортно, — и прерывая Люпина, — я не из мести это говорю!  
      — Я не об этом. Ты сможешь достучаться?  
      — Не знаю, — Снейп покачал головой. — Мои чувства, моя ненависть будет мне мешать.  
      — Почему? — Гарри потянул дядю Северуса за рукав.  
      — Что почему? — не понял зельевар.  
      — Почему ты его ненавидишь? — мальчик перевёл взгляд со Снейпа на собаку.  
      — Мы очень не поладили в Хогвартсе, можно сказать, были врагами.  
      — И сейчас? — Гарри заглядывал в глаза Снейпу.  
      — Собаку я точно не ненавижу, — хмыкнул Северус. — За что зверя ненавидеть? А вот человека… — наступило тягостное молчание. Северус посмотрел на Люпина. — Поэтому и не уверен, что смогу его вытянуть. Я не властен над своими чувствами.  
      Гарри ворошил шерсть на голове у Зубастика. Маги молчали, каждый думал о своём.  
      — Люпин, — гриффиндорец выплыл из своей задумчивости, взглянув на Снейпа, — я не понимаю, почему его разум так слаб. Прошло всего несколько лет, а он полностью себя потерял.  
      Римус грустно улыбнулся, прижав к себе Гарри.  
      — Не думал, что когда-нибудь мне придётся об этом рассказать, но обетов я не давал, — Снейп заинтересованно вздёрнул бровь. «Сюрпризы ещё не окончились?» — Знаешь, Сириус всегда был ментально очень слаб. В Хогвартсе его защищал артефакт Блэков. А после того, как я едва тебя не загрыз, — и пояснил для Гарри, — я тогда был оборотнем, мы очень переругались с Бродягой. Ведь это он тебя заманил, чуть не сделал меня убийцей. И тогда он признался, что боится тебя.  
      Снейп хмыкнул:  
      — Ты шутишь. Это я был мальчиком для битья, а не Сириус!  
      — За несколько месяцев до той проклятой ночи он узнал, что ты тренируешься в менталистике, воздействуешь на птиц.  
      Снейп смотрел на собаку:  
      — Больше не на ком было тренироваться, и это было всё равно не то.  
      - И он испугался, — продолжал свой рассказ Римус, — и решил, что припугни он тебя оборотнем, и ты сбежишь из Хогвартса.  
      — А о том, что мне могут глотку перегрызть, он не подумал?  
      — И о том, что я могу стать убийцей тоже. Блэки - горячие головы. Он потом долго извинялся передо мной, я пытался уговорить его извиниться и перед тобой, и за моё нападение и за ту отвратительную выходку позже, но на шестом курсе он опасался даже подходить к тебе не то, чтобы смотреть в глаза.  
      — С чего бы это?  
      — После того, как Сириус переругался с родителями и ушёл из дома, у него отобрали защитный артефакт, и на шестом курсе он... В общем проникни ты к нему в разум и… Не знаю, чтобы ты там такого извращённого придумал бы, но мог бы отомстить от души.  
      Северус разглядывал потолок:  
      — Мда, жаль, что я об этом не знал, — мечтательно протянул зельевар. — Как он хоть аврором-то работал?  
      — Там защитные амулеты выдают.  
      — А, точно.  
      Люпин посмотрел на молчащего Снейпа:  
      — Так ты ему поможешь?  
      — Я могу ему навредить не намеренно, — Северус посмотрел в глаза гриффиндорцу. «Вот ведь влюблённый идиот. И как я не замечал этого в Хогвартсе?» — и вообще, мы же враги. Сам подумай, увидит он меня в своем разуме, вспомнит свои страхи и закроется ещё больше. Я поспрашиваю у знакомых о других способах, если там вообще есть кого вытягивать.  
      — О чем ты? — встрепенулся Люпин.  
      — Сам посуди, Блэки фонтанируют эмоциями, для дементора лучшего не придумаешь, а здесь ещё и отсутствие защиты, — Снейп кивнул в сторону собаки. — Да они наверняка к нему, как на праздник ходили. — Люпин сглотнул представив стаю дементоров. — Блэки и так безумец на безумце, а от такого можно и… совсем свихнуться. Удивительно, как у него душу не вытянули.  
      — Откуда ты так много знаешь?  
      — Я мог оказаться в соседней камере рядом с Блэком задолго до смерти Лорда. Естественно, узнать о возможных способах сохранить свой разум вблизи дементоров. Не находишь?  
      — Всё равно нужно попытаться, я не хочу потом жалеть о том, что я чего-то не сделал.  
      — В тебе проснулся гриффиндорец?  
      Римус хохотнул:  
      — Я весь день набирался решимости, а как оказалось, только дров наломал.  
      Снейп встал, взглянул на пригревшегося мальчика меж двух магов:  
      — Гарри, ты как?  
      — Нормально, простите, но я как подумал, что вот вы сейчас разругаетесь и всё, так испугался.


	16. Chapter 16

      — Ты привыкай к тому, что Сириус меня будет бесить побольше, чем Люпин. Когда собой станет, естественно. Да и я ему, как камень в ботинке, вечная помеха. Но никуда убегать я не собираюсь.  
      — Гарри, и я к тебе слишком привязался, чтобы оставить. Прости, что делаю всё не то, - повинился Римус.  
      — Глупости, — проговорил Снейп на это и прошёл к полкам, проверяя, что было повреждено серым вихрем. — Его всё равно нужно было проверить, не сегодня, так завтра. В разуме у него поля, пустоши, преодоление моря. Там наверняка без магии не обошлось хоть и неосознанной, собака такое расстояние, да ещё осенью, не осилила бы. И ещё тени, наверно, так он видит дементоров, что пугают. Человеком там и не пахнет, а так мы точно знаем, что это крёстный Гарри.  
      — Ты меня успокаиваешь? — Люпин приподнялся и подошёл к спящей собаке, погладил её.  
      — Возможно. Хочется нормально позавтракать.  
      Гарри стал помогать Снейпу убираться. Посидев вот так между магами, пусть и не всё поняв, он успокоился настолько, что теперь недоумевал, с чего он так испугался. И теперь наслаждался тихой беседой явно миролюбиво настроенных мужчин.  
      — Ты нормально готовишь, — Люпин открыл шкаф.  
      — До тебя не дотягиваю, да и не очень-то я люблю стряпать.  
      — Странно, ты же зельевар.  
      — Угу, весь мой исследовательский запал ушел в зелья. Что ты делаешь?  
      — Хочу сделать Бродяге лежанку, — Люпин выволок одеяло, прикидывая, куда его и в каком виде лучше разместить, пока не остановился на пространстве между кроватью и стеной.  
      Снейп искоса смотрел на его действия, хотел было возразить, но махнул рукой без комментариев и возражений.  
      Гарри поднял осколок разбитой кружки дяди Северуса:  
      — Прости, я…  
      Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами, выбирая осколок из руки ребёнка:  
      — Я сам виноват. Думать надо было, где голос повышать. Куплю новую, эта и так уже была с трещиной, — можно было восстановить посудину с помощью заклинания, но Зубастик случайно мог съесть его, и кружка бы развалилась вновь. Это они уже проходили.  
      — Гарри, а ты нормально себя чувствуешь, ничего не болит? — как бы между прочим спросил слизеринец.  
      — Да, всё нормально, только устал немного и в сон клонит.  
      — Это от того, что ты переволновался.  
      — Вам помочь? — спросил Римус, когда перенёс с помощью магии собаку на самодельную лежанку.  
      — Не надо, разрушения небольшие, — Гарри уже снова хотел извиниться, но Снейп продолжил разговор, не дав ему и слова вставить. — Люпин, я удивлен, что ты его на кровать не положил.  
      — Ему бы к нам привыкнуть, особенно после того, как я его так напугал, какая уж тут кровать, — вздохнул мужчина, неловко взъерошив себе волосы.  
      — Привыкнет, он почти ничего о своём преображении помнить не будет.  
      Люпин с благодарностью посмотрел на Снейпа. Он, конечно, временами ведёт себя, как последняя слизеринская, язвительная сволочь, но как правило по больному не бьёт, исключая сегодняшний день, и тяжёлых тем не касается.  
      — Мне дёрганая собака в доме не нужна, — продолжил Северус.  
      — Гарри, учись на примере Снейпа, и никогда не будь таким, как дядя Северус, он совершенно не умеет принимать благодарность.  
      — Её на хлеб не намажешь, — возразил зельевар.  
      — Иной раз она приятней, чем хлеб с маслом, — покачал головой Люпин, убирая с пола последние следы разрушений.  
      — Гарри, иди уже спать, у тебя глаза закрываются, да и нам с Люпином тоже не мешало бы пораньше отправиться на боковую, — проигнорировал сказанное Северус.  
      — Я не засну, — возразил Римус. Но пока умылись, пока он рассказал полусонному, но всё равно упрямо просящему Гарри, сказку, сам не заметил, как отключился. Бессонная ночь взяла своё.  
  


***

  
  
      Ночь перед Рождеством была тиха, днём выпал мелкий снег, который припорошил ёлочку у дома. Небо разъяснилось, выглянули звёзды. Гарри, как ни старался, уснул до полуночи, набегавшись за день. А сделать нужно было многое. В прошлом году из-за скудных возможностей украшения и стол были не богаты. В этом же была и гора мишуры, цветная бумага, клей, блёстки, а главное книга, купленная дядей Римусом, где подробно описывались способы создания разных рождественских игрушек.  
      Гарри взялся за дело с энтузиазмом и сейчас внутреннее помещение было украшено не только еловыми веточками, венками из остролиста и веточками омелы, но и цветными шариками, снежинками, фигурками из бумаги.  
      За столом, на котором кроме гуся с яблоками и другими закусками, стояла и бутылка с виски, напротив друг друга сидели двое мужчин.  
      Снейп взял бутылку и налил на палец в стаканы:  
      — С Рождеством! — звучало полувопросительно. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет встречать Рождество в компании оборотня, который ранее его чуть не убил, преображенного Блэка, разум которого так и остался собачьим и Гарри Поттера, сына Джеймса и Лили, которого пришлось уложить на кровать (тот заснул чуть ли не за столом). Снейп подобного представить себе точно не мог.  
      Люпин взял стакан:  
      — С Рождеством! Пусть и в следующем году магия хранит нас.  
      Лёгкий звон стаканов, краями которых уже скорее бывшие враги чуть соприкоснулись.  
      — Не помешало бы, не только благословение магии, но и удача.  
      Мужчины пригубили напиток.  
      Разговор не клеился, но это никого не смущало, говорить было не о чем.  
      Люпин смотрел на Бродягу, который дремал у кровати, съев явно больше, чем надо. Его шерсть стала гуще, хоть ещё не лоснилась, худоба уже не так бросалась в глаза, и он не вздрагивал, стоило кому-то с ним заговорить, как это было первоначально. В общем теперь он был добрый, общительный, немного шебутной… увы, пёс. Римус был рад, что любимый больше не в тюрьме, но…  
      Снейп смотрел на огонь, что трещал в очаге, вдыхая странно непривычные для него запахи Рождества: запах хвои, жареного гуся, яблок и хорошего алкоголя. Он уже успел забыть, что значит праздновать Рождество. И уж точно никогда не отмечал этот праздник в такой спокойной обстановке. Северус посмотрел на Люпина, который все ещё смотрел на собаку.  
      — О чём думаешь?  
      — Станет ли он хоть когда-нибудь собой. Странно, его никто не ищет, будто знают, что человека Сириуса Блэка нет.  
      — Может и знают, — пожал плечами Снейп, снова взяв бутылку, и плеснул в стаканы новую порцию. — Я очень сомневаюсь, что Блэк единственный анимаг, который попал в Азкабан за всю его историю. Пусть не за три-четыре года, как в его случае, но за десять-двадцать лет там по-моему может свихнуться любой.  
      — Если министерство об этом знает, то это пугает.  
      Снова воцарилась тишина, которую нарушал треск полена в очаге.  
      — Раз у нас такой разговор, то я узнал, что есть зелье, которое пусть не сразу, но может ему помочь, нужно только найти книгу «Зелья и Яды» Уильяма Гампа. Но её придётся разыскивать в библиотеках старых семейств, для общего пользования и в продаже книги нет, так как этот волшебник был тёмным, а древние семьи не горят желанием делиться своим, — уж об этом Снейп знал не понаслышке.  
      — А если спросить у Блэков? Мать Сириуса ещё жива?  
      Снейп нахмурился:  
      — Вроде бы. Нужно узнать, но разумно ли ей верить?  
      — Почему бы нет? — Люпин покрутил в руках стакан с виски. — Все в Британии считают, что Сириус работал на Того-кого-нельзя-называть, Блэки его поддерживали, зачем опровергать это мнение. Даже если она знает, что я оборотень, я тоже могу тайно служить Тому-кого-нельзя-называть и попросить за Сириуса. Зачем ей в этом случае сообщать что-то министерству, аврорам или ещё кому?  
      Снейп хмыкнул, а ведь не поспоришь, выводы более, чем логичны:  
      — Я узнаю, жива ли она.  
      Разговор как-то сам собой сошёл на нет. Но идти спать никто не торопился.  
  


***

  
  
      Люпин помнил место откуда он заходил в дом Блэков первый и единственный раз. Он пришёл в оговоренное время и ждал, немного нервничая. Письмо с просьбой встретиться было отправлено сразу после Рождества, а ответ пришёл только после Нового года, когда Римус уже подумывал попросить Снейпа обратиться за помощью к Малфоям.  
      Раздался хлопок и рядом возник худой домовик, скорее похожий в своей грязной наволочке на нищего, чем на слугу древнего рода. Тот огляделся и спросил хриплым голосом:  
      — Римус Люпин?  
      — Да, — Римус кивнул, думая о том, действительно ли домовик распознал его под женской личиной или просто спросил наобум.  
      Эльф плавно перенес его в дом. Люпин невольно поразился переменам за прошедшие годы. В воздухе летали потревоженные пылинки, слабый дневной свет едва проникал через плотные, тяжелые шторы, давила тяжёлая атмосфера пустынного, старого дома. Когда он был здесь в четырнадцать лет, поразился величественности. Тогда всё сверкало и блестело, а тишину разрывали голоса Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка, который опять спорил с матерью. Он прошёл за домовиком в гостиную. Завешенные окна, всё та же мебель и ковры, что были здесь десять лет назад.  
      Но сейчас в кресле сидела не та женщина, которую он пусть смутно, но помнил, с гордо выпрямленной спиной, снисходительно-презрительным взглядом и властными манерами. Пропажа младшего сына, смерть мужа, заключение старшего сына, всё это оставило свой след на когда-то сильной, властной женщине. Седые волосы, обвисшая кожа, как старые, пожелтевшие листы древних книг, худая, укутанная в шаль, лишь взгляд был всё такой же пренебрежительный.  
      — Доброго дня, — мягко поздоровался Римус.  
      В ответ старуха лишь приветственно кивнула. В глазах у женщины появился интерес, она без стеснения разглядывала гостью.  
      — Может быть докажете, милочка, свою личность.  
      Вальбурга так и не встала, осталась сидеть в кресле, но протянула небольшой кристалл домовику, чтобы он его передал.  
      — Коснитесь его и произнесите своё имя и фамилию.  
      Люпин не знал, что должно было произойти окажись он кем-то другим, но он проговорил имя и отдал камень обратно. Женщина будто расслабилась.  
      — И что же тебе от меня понадобилось, мальчик? — проговорила она снисходительно.  
      Дышала Вальбурга с придыханием и не подумаешь, что раньше одним криком она могла поднять весь дом.  
      Люпин долго думал с чего, собственно, ему начать разговор, но в конце концов решил сказать всё сразу.  
      — Ваш сын больше не находится в Азкабане, но он не помнит себя.  
      Люпин ждал всего, вплоть до того, что ему придётся откачивать на пару с домовиком старую леди, но женщина и бровью не повела.  
      — И кто же он сейчас? — прозвучал, казалось, равнодушный вопрос.  
      — Собака.  
      Старуха вдруг рассмеялась, хрипло, с придыханием, так, что этот смех перешёл в кашель, долгий и глубокий.  
      Римус, который так и стоял перед ней, так как стула никто не предложил, а самовольничать он не решался, невольно отшатнулся. И, стараясь не выражать эмоции, так как был уверен, что эта женщина жалости к себе не простит, ждал пока домовик подаст пузырёк с зельем и платок.  
      Откашлявшись в него, старуха просипела:  
      — И чего же ты хочешь от меня, мальчик?  
      — Книгу «Зелья и Яды» Уильяма Гампа.  
      — Хм, — Вальбурга откинулась на спинку стула, задумавшись, — нужно искать, а это потребует времени, — с сомнением посмотрела она на женщину напротив.  
      А вот теперь Люпин опешил:  
      — Вы не хотите, чтобы ваш сын пришел в себя?  
      — Я этого не говорила, — зло прохрипела Вальбурга, сверля наглого гостя возмущённым взглядом. — Я дам свой ответ в течении двух недель, есть у меня такая книга или нет.  
      — Благодарю, — Римус перевёл дыхание, это было хоть что-то. — Сову вы можете отправить на тоже имя - Эмилия Хэтшот, на ту же почту.  
      Старуха кивнула в ответ.  
      Люпин поклонился и хотел было отправиться к двери, но понял, что так выйти у него не получится, ведь он не заходил через неё в дом.  
      — Кричер! — на мгновение прежние властные нотки прорезались в голосе Вальбурги Блэк. — Отправь леди, — она с издёвкой произнесла слово «леди», — на то же место, откуда забрал.  
      Люпин проследил, как домовик исчезает и только теперь окончательно перевел дух. «И зачем ей столько времени-то? Темнит что-то старуха, но хоть не отказала сразу».  
  


***

  
  
      Февраль радовал снегом недолго. Наступила оттепель, и Гарри вытянул дядю Римуса лепить фигуры из снега. К обеду раскрасневшиеся и довольные Гарри и Люпин, а за ними уже Бродяга, вошли в дом. Римус и не думал, что впасть в детство, которого у него по сути и не было, на третьем десятке может быть так весело.  
      — Гарри, приготовить тебе какао с молоком? Или что посытнее?  
      — Посытнее, есть хочу, — возразил ребёнок, который хотел было подойти к дяде Северусу, но увидев его хмурое лицо, приостановился, отправляясь к шкафу.  
      Люпин молча проследил этот маневр ребенка, после чего спросил у хмурого зельевара:  
      — Такой сложный рецепт?  
      Снейп против своей привычки не начал ворчать, чего он не любил, так когда его прерывали, а просто вздохнул и устало потёр глаза. Посмотрел на раскрытую книгу, что лежала перед ним на столе и в сердцах произнес:  
      — Бред какой-то, а не рецепт! Вот зачем здесь марьянник? Он успокаивает, а не пробуждает разум. Это последняя трава, которую бы я дал Блэку в его состоянии. К чему лапки колчатки? Они усиливают магический потенциал. Зачем ему потенциал, на кой-ему магия? — он негодующе махнул рукой в сторону пса, которого Гарри вытирал после прогулки по мокрому снегу. — Ему разум надо прояснять, чтобы из созданных своим же подсознанием дебрей выбраться.  
      — А если это не тот рецепт.  
      — Нет, я проверил, книга та, — Снейп вдруг замолк, что-то обдумывая.  
      Люпин занялся готовкой, решив, не сбивать зельевара вопросами, а просто приготовить чуть больше, захочет поесть, возьмёт.  
      — Гарри, — позвал слизеринец, — иди-ка сюда, — он поманил мальчика к себе, благо, тот всё равно был рядом и собирался ставить на стол, за которым расположился Снейп, тарелки.  
      Северус взял ребёнка подмышки и усадил себе на колени.  
      — Посмотри, здесь есть более новые, чуждые книге чары, с другим запахом, вкусом?  
      Гарри с интересом смотрел на старую книгу, выцветшие местами буквы. Он протянул руку, но не коснулся страниц, рука замерла в сантиметре от неё.  
      — Да, они как паутинка, — мальчик повёл рукой над страницами, — так интересно переплетаются.  
      Снейпу захотелось застонать, он уже второй день пытается понять, что за бред написан в рецепте, а всё оказалось просто, как дважды два. Вот почему Вальбурга Блэк «искала» книгу аж две недели, но после этого срока, не торгуясь и ничего не требуя, отдала её.  
      — А ты сможешь снять эту паутинку, Гарри?  
      — Нет, вряд ли, что-нибудь да поврежу, хотя запах интересный.  
      Не дожидаясь момента, когда ребёнок сорвётся и решит попробовать магию книги, Северус позволил Гарри соскочить с колен и отвлечься от такого интересного магического объекта на еду.  
      — Снейп, ты хочешь сказать, она подделала рецепт? — влез в разговор Люпин, который уже положил картофель, на скорую руку пожаренный с грибами, сыром и луком и теперь искал ветчину.  
      — Я не могу утверждать, что этот рецепт повредил бы Блэку, но его память он вряд ли бы сильно улучшил. Сделал бы его более податливым и послушным, а что при этом с ним бы сотворили лапки кольчатки в таком-то сочетании, сложно предсказать, но не удивлюсь, если бы твоего гриффиндорца вдруг потянуло бы к корням.  
      — Домой?  
      — Угу, слизеринка остаётся слизеринкой, не перед чем не остановиться, если надо, то и затуманенным разумом воспользуется.  
      Люпин положил кусочек ветчины Гарри в тарелку, тот уплетал за обе щёки.  
      — На её месте возможно я поступил бы так же. Ты бы видел, как опустел их дом.  
      Снейп лишь покачал головой, книгу он давно убрал, дав место обедающим. Сам он за подобную попытку навязать ему свою волю кого угодно бы проклял, раз глотнув свободы, пусть и такой скрытной, лишаться её он не желал, но Люпин... Ох уж эти гриффиндорцы.  
      Снейп взглянул на еду, но возможность снять чары с рецепта, отвлекали и гнала на поиски возможного решения проблемы. Он накинул мантию, собираясь выйти на улицу и заглянуть в палатку.  
      — Может поешь?  
      — Вернусь и поем.  
      Люпин только покачал головой, зная по опыту, что в итоге придётся нести еду в палатку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что по канону Вальбурга умерла в 1985 году, так что это моё намеренное попустительство.


	17. Chapter 17

***

  
  
      Весна входила в свои права. Северус шёл по улочкам магического Лондона, но вдохнуть полной грудью свежий ветерок, насладиться первым теплом мешали чары, которыми он скрывал свое лицо, а также отвлекал излишнее внимание. Чары были легкие, едва ощутимые, но всё равно это было не то же, что абсолютная свобода. Поэтому, купив всё необходимое, он с радостью задействовал порт-ключ и переместился в изумрудные луга Ирландии, оказавшись перед хижиной, которая ему стала домом. Сбросив чары, втянул чистый воздух с привкусом аппетитного дымка. Люпин, похоже, взялся за копчение рыбы в пусть простенькой, самодельной коптильне, но от этого рыба получалась не менее вкусной.  
      Снейп вошёл в дом, снял мантию, брюки, жилетку с рубашкой, надев простые, но более удобные, хоть и местами поношенные брюки и свитер. Он вышел на улицу, легко определяя направление по детскому смеху. Предсказуемо, пока Люпин разделывает рыбу, Гарри носится с Бродягой и Зубастиком, благо, есть где.  
      — Ты быстро, — вместо приветствия проговорил Римус, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Гарри уже привычно подлетел к дяде Северусу и обнял, этот ребёнок вообще любил обнимашки, правда, чаще в его объятиях были Люпин и Бродяга.  
      Северус чуть покачнулся, когда Поттер налетел на него с радостным воплем:  
      — Тихо ты, бесенёнок! — и уже обращаясь к Люпину. — Интересных заказов не было, а те рецепты, что я взял, могу изготовить и здесь в походных условиях, — он пожал плечами, взъерошив непослушные волосы ребенка. — Вкусно пахнет. Ты не думал стать поваром?  
      — Очень смешно, — не отрываясь от дела проговорил Люпин.  
      — Я серьезно.  
      — Снейп, я оборотень и пусть не превращаюсь, но, примени ко мне стандартное заклинание проверки, и оно показывает не нейтральный черный цвет, а красные блики. Я уже один раз устроился на работу, скрыв свою сущность, развязка была не из приятных. Никто не будет держать работника с такими данными, никому не нужна головная боль.  
      — А ты бы согласился? — Снейп попробовал кусочек уже готовой рыбы.  
      — Конечно. Поверь, мечта некоторых оборотней просто жить, дом, семья, им большего не надо.  
      Гарри тоже выпросил кусочек, на что Люпин нахмурился, беззлобно прокричав:  
      — Так убрали руки от рыбы, будет всё готово тогда! Я вообще-то её продавать собираюсь.  
      Гарри заметил, что Зубастик заинтересовался чем-то в траве и убежал к нему, а следом и Бродяга.  
      Снейп пристроился неподалеку на колоде:  
      — Почему бы тебе не поселиться на границе наших миров? Жить в магической Британии, а работать среди маглов, ты же продаёшь рыбу в магловских деревнях.  
      Люпин оторвался от своего занятия:  
      — Я же ничего не знаю, как у них там всё устроено. Я только привык к их машинам, а самолёты до сих пор заставляют меня вздрагивать.  
      — Привыкнешь, — пожал плечами Снейп, которого магловские изобретения не трогали. — Всё равно жизнь с Гарри и Зубастиком научила управляться без помощи магии даже тебя, того кто магловский мир вообще не знает.  
      — Ты серьезно? — Люпин снова прервался.  
      — Абсолютно, жили же Блэки на границе, — Римус не ответил, снова вернулся к рыбе. Снейп смотрел на пробегающие облачка. — Вальбурга Блэк умерла.  
      — Недолго она пожила, и на что надеялась подсовывая другой рецепт? Только лишние две недели потратили на снятие её чар.  
      — Признай, очень качественных, — мастерство старой женщины не могло не восхищать слизеринца.  
      — Сириус мог бы наложить не хуже, его только нужно заинтересовать, — пробурчал гриффиндорец. — В итоге не заметь мы подмены, и был бы полубеспамятный привязанный к родовому дому наследник. И что?  
      — Заботящийся о благе семьи наследник, наверное, — с сомнением проговорил последнее слово Снейп, которому удалось стащить кусочек копчёной рыбы.  
      — Наверное? — Люпин поднял взгляд, сделав вид, что не заметил пропажи рыбы.  
      — Это игры с разумом. В итоге могло получиться всё, что угодно.  
      — Кстати, на счет всего, что угодно, Сириус не меняется.  
      Снейп смотрел, как Гарри пытается схватить кого-то невидимого в траве, Бродяга, помогая ему, при этом больше мешал, Зубастик же с интересом за этим наблюдал.  
      — А ты думал пару доз зелья и вуаля?  
      Люпин прикрыл готовую копчёную рыбу тканью. А приготовленную сырую стал закладывать в коптильню.  
      — Примерно.  
      — Нет, это средство и хорошо, что действует гуманно, постепенно, медленно, но верно. Вначале будут сны, затем они перейдут в реальность, правда, без резких переходов и потрясений. Потрясения ему точно противопоказаны, не хватало Гарри только безумного крёстного. Вот увидишь, через некоторое время он ещё начнёт на меня рычать.  
      — Спасибо! — не отрываясь от своего дела, проговорил Римус.  
      — За что? — всё так же наблюдая за Гарри спросил Снейп.  
      — Ты ведь не обязан был что-то делать.  
      — Он крёстный Гарри и связан с ним самой магией, так что у меня не было выбора. — Снейп прикрикнул на ребёнка: — Гарри, оставь ушастика.  
      На что мальчик недовольно засопел и выкрикнул обиженно в ответ:  
      — Но я же ничего ему не делаю.  
      — Раз он держит невидимую форму, значит боится, пусти его. Пойдем лучше прогуляемся, соберём немного свежих трав к чаю.  
      Ребёнок расплылся в улыбке, было побежал обратно, но вспомнил про теплый, невидимый комочек в своих руках и опустил его на землю, после чего подбежал к дяде Северусу.  
      — Куда пойдем?  
      — В лесок за холмом, — и повернувшись к мужчине, занятому копчением, — Люпин, мы задержимся в лесу, я возьму поесть, — Снейп скептически оценил свой вид, — надо переобуться.  
      — Хорошо, — проговорил Римус. — Я приготовлю попозже ужин.  
  


***

  
  
      Маленькие язычки пламени мелькают то там, то тут, они растут, освещая вересковую пустошь в ночи. Жаркие, обжигающие, от этого просыпается жажда.  
      Люпин ещё полусонным недовольно проворчал:  
      — Бродяга, уйди, только тебя под боком не хватало, — в последнее время у пса появилась привычка влезать Люпину под бок, пока тот спит.  
      — Неа, ты тёплый, а на полу холодно.  
      Римус сквозь сон не сразу сообразил, кто с ним говорит, а когда понял, что касается рукой не меха, а одежды, подскочил, как ужаленный, сбросив нечаянно Сириуса с кровати. Тот зашипел, потирая отбитый бок.  
      — Ну зачем же так сразу вышвыривать из кровати, ты же такой тёплый, — проворчал явно Сириус, но странно непривычным чуть с хрипотцой голосом.  
      Люпин не ответил. Он оглядел, затем ощупал мужчину, что сидел в когда-то надетой на него рубашке и штанах на полу.  
      — Ты знаешь кто я?  
      Тут уже Сириус удивился:  
      — Лунатик, ты что головой повредился, естественно, я знаю тебя.  
      — Нет, это ты головой повредился и не узнавал не только Снейпа, но даже меня.  
      — Снейпа? — Блэк нахмурился, потер виски. — Я его знаю, да?  
      — Ещё как. А Гарри ты помнишь?  
      — Естественно, я помню своего крестника, ему сейчас два, нет, три, — Сириус тряхнул головой. — Да, с моими мозгами что-то не в порядке, — мужчина сел на край кровати.  
      — Ничего ты уже явно идешь на поправку, по крайней мере, понимаешь, что ты человек.  
      — Что?! — Блэк невольно с полушёпота перешёл на речь в голос.  
      — Тш, Гарри разбудишь, — тут же шикнул на него Люпин, — рань еще какая, за окном ещё темно.  
      — Часов шесть, — проговорил Сириус, замерев и уставившись на мальчика, который, свернувшись калачиком, спал на другом краю кровати. — Нет, ему шесть лет.  
      — Верно, — Римус невольно расплылся в довольной до невозможности улыбке. «Какой же сегодня хороший день!» — Погоди, я подыщу тебе одежду.  
      — Эта вполне удобна, — Блэк осмотрел себя, — но на ноги бы что надеть, холодно.  
      — Так апрель, не июль на дворе.  
      Люпин стал рыться в шкафу, ища подходящую обувку, пока не достал свои старые тапки. В них оборотню все равно было жарко.  
      — Надевай. Сири, — встревоженно позвал Римус.  
      — Да, — Сириус вышел из задумчивого состояния. Люпин ополоснул лицо и руки, вытерся полотенцем.  
      — Ты что будешь? Или хочешь ещё поспать?  
      — Не знаю, что приготовишь, то и съем, — Блэк подошёл к другу. — После Азкабана подойдет любая пища, там…  
      Люпин обернулся на внезапно замолчавшего друга. Сириус был бледен. Римус в два шага подошёл, положил свои руки на плечи другу, заглядывая в глаза.  
      — Ты не думай о Азкабане. Тебе бы снова собой стать, успеешь ещё вспомнить.  
      Блэк вдохнул полной грудью:  
      — Угу, — и попытался улыбнуться.  
      Люпин с тревогой вгляделся в лицо друга:  
      — Ты как?  
      — Да, всё нормально, готовь, что собирался.  
      Римус ещё раз бросил подозрительный взгляд на вновь обретённого друга и повернулся к очагу, разжёчь огонь.  
      — Сири, будешь кашу?  
      Но ответа не последовало, он обернулся, на полу сидел чёрный пес и миролюбиво вилял хвостом.  
      — Сири? — с тревогой позвал Люпин. А вдруг привиделось?  
      Пёс навострил уши и сильнее завилял хвостом. У Римуса немного отлегло от сердца, значит не показалось. Сириус, действительно, вспоминает. Он подошёл к собаке, погладил по голове.  
      — Так, дружище, пока ты в норму придёшь, я от таких потрясений сойду с ума.  
  
      После рассказа Люпина Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами, продолжая завтракать, погладил пса, проверяя его реакцию, но собака оставалась миролюбива.  
      — Он не помнил тебя, — пояснил Римус.  
      — Он так и сказал?  
      — Угу, он с трудом вспомнил сколько лет Гарри.  
      — Значит, таким образом к лету он уже станет более менее адекватным, если Блэка вообще можно так назвать.  
      Гарри отложил книжку и присел на стул напротив дяди Северуса:  
      — И вы будете ругаться с ним, как тогда с дядей Римусом? —  
встревоженно спросил мальчик.  
      — Надеюсь, он будет вести себя более адекватно, чем во времена нашего обучения, но, возможно, — Снейп размешивал сахар в чашке с кофе. — Главное, Гарри, — он посмотрел ребёнку в глаза, — не принимай это на свой счёт. Ты тут ни при чём.  
      — Постараюсь, но мне не нравится, когда вы ругаетесь.  
      Бродяга ткнулся носом в руку Гарри, лизнув ладонь. Мальчик улыбнулся и взъерошил шерсть на загривке.  
  
      Люпин проснулся от того, что ему было жарко. Бродяга всё чаще залезал к нему под одеяло под бок и грелся, хоть май уже был в разгаре. Но сейчас под боком явно лежала не собака, Римус открыл глаза. Прижавшись к нему спиной, крепко спал Сириус. Люпин аккуратно повернулся, стараясь не потревожить спящего. Блэка нужно было побрить и нормально подстричь, но тот слишком мало находился в человеческом обличье, хоть и превращался ещё пару раз. Римус убрал прядь волос с лица друга, нет, любимого, поправил он себя. Здесь и сейчас хотя бы себе он мог не лгать.  
      — Может, вам переместиться в мою комнату? — раздался тихий полушёпот. Римус вздрогнул и дёрнулся от изумления, невольно будя Сириуса.  
      На пороге комнаты, где должен был видеть утренние сны Снейп, стоял полностью одетый слизеринец.  
      — Лунатик, что ты так дергаешься, — проворчал полусонный Блэк, устраиваясь удобней.  
      — А я о чём? — прошептал заговорщицким полушёпотом вошедший в комнату Северус, от слуха оборотня не укрылись ехидные нотки.  
      Люпин, оставив Сириуса в кровати, встал, недовольно прошипев:  
      — Ты так говоришь будто…  
      — Именно будто, — Снейп вздёрнул бровь. — Не думал, что тебе не придётся никаких усилий прилагать.  
      Римус с опаской проверил, а спит ли Блэк:  
      — Это не смешно, — проворчал мужчина.  
      — Я серьезно, — слизеринец вдруг стал серьёзен. — Вы втроём на кровати не помещаетесь, а я могу спать только рядом с Гарри. Если ты, конечно, не решишь расширить наше жильё.  
      Римус вздохнул, он понимал, что дом не резиновый, а тут теперь живут не трое, а четверо людей.  
      — Ты что предлагаешь мне с Сириусом перебраться в твою комнату? — и, увидев, как Снейп кивнул, прошипел. — Ты моей смерти хочешь? Я же не железный, — на что Снейп лишь хмыкнул, обуваясь.  
      — Ты куда?  
      — В Лондон.  
      — Надолго?  
      — Отдам заказ и поищу новые, возможно задержусь там на день два.  
      — Погоди, — Римус коснулся руки слизеринца. — А тебе не противно будет?  
      Снейп нахмурился, поначалу вообще не поняв о чём спросил Люпин, а после полуулыбка коснулась его тонких губ.  
      — Скорее мне будет весело смотреть, как ты сдерживаешься и скрываешь свои чувства, а этот, — он кивнул на постель, — ничего не замечает. С удовольствием буду развлекаться и дальше.  
      — Ты так говоришь, как будто я должен ему во всём признаться, — злобно прошептал Люпин.  
      — Вообще это не моё дело, обычно слизеринцы не касаются тех вещей, которые им невыгодны или не интересны, — проговорил Снейп, застёгивая мантию.  
      Люпин понимал обижаться на Снейпа, что воду в решете носить, толку столько же, поэтому подумал о более насущных вещах:  
      — Погоди, сможешь купить…  
      Северус приготовился запоминать список покупок.


	18. Chapter 18

      Когда проснулся Гарри, как ни странно, Блэк всё ещё спал у него под боком.  
      Проснулся Сириус от того, что его кто-то разглядывал. Открыв глаза, мужчина увидел Гарри, который, прижимая голову Зубастика к себе, будто защищался им, при этом демонстрируя во всей красе его зубастую пасть, но больше всего Блэку не понравился страх в детских глазах. Он привстал.  
      — Что такая пугливая рожица, Гарри? — спросил Сириус, садясь.  
      Ребёнок внимательно вгляделся в мужчину:  
      — Ты не боишься Зубастика?  
      — С чего бы? Он меня не кусал и не вредничал. А вот ты обманки кидал, когда мы играли, — и добавил притворно-обижено, — знал бы ты, как обидно искать мячик, когда он у тебя в руке спрятан?  
      — Ты помнишь? — сначала Гарри улыбнулся, а затем покраснел, заставив Сириуса улыбнуться.  
      — Помню.  
      — Значит, ты будешь теперь ругаться с дядей Северусом?  
      Люпин, услышав за спиной такой странный поворот разговора, чуть молоко не пролил.  
      — А должен? — Блэк задумался.  
      — Нет, но дядя Северус говорит, что вы враги и будете ругаться. Но ведь он хороший, хоть и бывает строгим и хмурым. Но он много интересного рассказывает, и он тебе лекарство сварил, которое помогает.  
      Сириус слушал, как мальчик со скоростью репортёра выдаёт ему новости:  
      — Знакомое имя, — нахмурился Блэк, пытаясь вспомнить. — Нюниус!  
      Люпин опять чуть не пролил теперь масло. Сегодня у Сириуса явно день воспоминаний.  
      — Что? — спросил Гарри, услышав незнакомое имя.  
      — Нет, ничего. Так говоришь, это он лекарство мне сварил.  
      — Угу, это я помог рецепт расколдовать, — Гарри пододвинулся ближе, всё ещё по привычке прижимая к себе Зубастика, как плюшевую игрушку. — Мы так долго пытались снять иллюзию, наколдованную злой колдуньей, и так её и этак. Я столько не был внимательным ещё никогда. И дядя Северус мне помогал, поил зельем для конце… Как там, дядя Римус? — Гарри повернулся к Люпину, который старался не мешать крестнику и крёстному лучше познакомиться друг с другом.  
      — Для концентрации внимания.  
      — О да. А потом дядя Северус сварил зелье, но возник вопрос, как его тебе дать. Но странно, ты сам его выпил и уговаривать не пришлось, а мы уж думали.  
      — Вставайте уже и идите умывайтесь, — решил прервать рассказ Гарри Люпин.  
      Поттер сразу соскочил с кровати, выпуская из рук дёрнувшегося Зубастика.  
      — Можно, я к ручью пойду, дядя Римус. Утро тёплое.  
      — Иди, — кивнул мужчина в ответ, поглядывая за жарящимся мясом.  
      Гарри надел тапочки и накинул кофту, направляясь к двери, вдруг развернулся к магу, который всё ещё сидел на кровати, переваривая услышанное:  
      — Бродяга, ой, дядя Сириус, пойдёшь со мной?  
      — Нет, — улыбнулся его крёстный, — я не большой любитель бодрящих, утренних прогулок. В доме вымоюсь, — он кивнул в сторону рукомойника.  
      — Угу.  
      Гарри открыл дверь и выбежал на улицу, довольно вдыхая полной грудью и здороваясь по дороге с Веточкой, которая приветствовала его покачивая ветками. Деревце уже покрылось россыпью белых с золотистыми тычинками цветков, обрамленных молодой листвой.  
  
      Сириус потянулся:  
      — И что за злая ведьма заколдовала рецепт?  
      — Твоя мать, — Люпин не очень хотел касаться данного вопроса, но раз уж Сириус задал прямой вопрос.  
      — Она ещё жива? — Блэк рассматривал потолок и по его лицу, сложно было понять, что же он чувствует.  
      — Ты так спокойно об этом спрашиваешь, — Римус перевернул мясо, влил соус и накрыл сковороду, оставляя на очаге доходить, подошёл к другу.  
      — Я был уверен ещё в Азкабане, что она уже умерла, — пожал тот плечами, садясь.  
      — Она умерла месяц назад.  
      — Я помню Снейпа, как вы уживаетесь с этим сальноволосым?  
      Люпин хмыкнул, видя, что Блэк не хочет продолжать говорить о своей семье.  
      — Это в прошлом. Не скажу, что он стал блюстителем моды, предпочитает простую одежду, как и я, но грязи и пыли не терпит, вонь чует за километр.  
      Сириус скептически выслушал слова Лунатика, пытаясь припомнить, что он помнит о Нюниусе:  
      — Это точно Снейп? — Люпин кивнул. — Мда, бывает же такое, — Блэк вымылся, взял протянутое полотенце.  
      — Слушай, — проговорил Римус, наблюдая за реакцией друга, — тебе придётся мириться со Снейпом, — и видя, что тот хочет что-то сказать, продолжил, прерывая. — Я не прошу становиться с ним друзьями, но постарайся не нарываться.  
      Блэк вздохнул:  
      — Спелся? А если он подчинит мой разум, ты же помнишь? — Сириус отдал полотенце.  
      — Он знает о твоих слабостях.  
      Бродяга закатил глаза и в сердцах проговорил:  
      — Прекрасно! — у Блэка даже руки опустились.  
      — Сириус, послушай, — Римус перехватил уже идущего к кровати злого гриффиндорца, — нам скоро по тридцатнику стукнет, мы уже не пятнадцатилетние подростки, и если бы Снейп хотел навредить тебе, то ему достаточно было бы ничего не делать. — В глазах Блэка плескалось недоверие. — Я мог перерыть гору книг, правда, не понятно где бы я их взял, и всё равно не наткнуться на нужный рецепт. Пойми, ты так и остался бы собакой.  
      Сириус нахмурился:  
      — Даже так?  
      — Угу, — Римус выпустил руку Блэка. — Ты останешься человеком и поешь с нами?  
      Сириус взглянул на кровать, ему хотелось помочь застелить её, но он никогда не делал этого вручную. В итоге Люпин застелил её сам.  
      — А где Снейп?  
      Дверь открылась и зашёл бодрый и довольный Гарри:  
      — А где дядя Северус?  
      Люпин перевёл взгляд с Блэка на Гарри:  
      — Отправился в Лондон.  
      — А мы сейчас где? — задал внезапно возникший у него вопрос Сириус.  
      — Гарри, накрывай на стол, покажи, где у нас тут всё находится своему крёстному, — но Сириус не спешил следовать за мальчиком, — Сириус, я расскажу тебе вкратце, где мы живём, и что случилось за прошедшее время, как поедим. Как я понял, Зубастика ты запомнил?  
      — Правда, не совсем понимаю, кто это, — проговорил Блэк, идя к шкафам с посудой.  
      — Расскажу и о нём.  
  
      Безветренный июльский вечер, плеск волн о берег. Сириус сидел на камне и со злости сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Вот почему жизнь снова свела его с Нюниусом, хотя какой он теперь… Слишком уверенный в себе и на провокации не поддаётся, всё время зачинщиком спора оказывается Блэк, а Гарри на него после смотрит, как на предателя, ведь обещал. Но, что оставалось делать, если одно присутствие Снейпа раздражало. И то, как он хорошо ладит с Гарри, и то, как спокойно общается с Римусом, всезнающий и всёумеющий слизеринский гад. Блэк в сердцах закинул камень в воду.  
      В воздухе пахнуло холодом, для середины июля более, чем странно, Сириус поднял глаза от воды к небу, надеясь, что это его обычный кошмар, от которых удавалось избавиться только под боком у Римуса, благо, теперь они спали в отдельной комнате. Хоть друг и отодвигался от него, стараясь даже не соприкасаться.  
      Дементор, чёрным, ожившим ужасом, летел к нему. Камень, на котором сидел мужчина, покрылся инеем, несмотря на жару, и Сириус, поскользнувшись, скатился в воду, холод которой отрезвил и заставил подумать о бегстве. Блэк представил, как прибегает к Люпину и Гарри. Промелькнула мысль, что о Гарри никто не должен знать, но тогда…  
      Эта заминка дала возможность дементору нагнать свою цель и подлететь вплотную. Страх и отчаяние нахлынули на мага, путая мысли, волна негативных эмоций была такой силы, что, вытесняя все остальные желания, осталось лишь одно — спрятаться. В тот же миг маг обратился в собаку.  
      Дементор застыл, вглядываясь в животное, в то время, как пёс пятился от него. Тёмное существо двинулось за псом, когда за спиной дементора с тихим хлопком появился Зубастик и, не дав исчадию отчаяния улететь, обвил его своим телом, примериваясь, куда бы вонзить зубы.  
      — Можешь его съесть, — со злостью прошептал, стоящий на берегу мужчина. Он уже нашёл взглядом пса и бросился к нему. Мальчик, который стоял тут же рядом, кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от дементора обвитого Зубастиком.  
      — Попробуем.  
      Зубастик впился в шею дементора.  
      Римус, который подбежал к псу и гладил дрожащее животное, пытаясь успокоить его, тихо шепча всякую чушь, с неким садистским наслаждением смотрел, как дементор поглощается Зубастиком. Если кто-то в дальнейшем ему скажет, что нельзя бесшумно кричать, он не поверит. Дементор кричал и ежился, пытаясь выпутаться из захвата, почувствовавшего жертву Зубастика, но никто не слышал воплей магического существа.  
      — Сириус, ты как? — Римус был безмерно рад чувствительности Гарри, который ещё на полдороге почувствовал чужую незнакомую магию. И они успели прежде, чем могло случиться что-нибудь непоправимое.  
      Люпин уже понимал, что не докричится, у его ног, сжавшись и дрожа, сидел мокрый, напуганный пёс. Римус в сердцах выругался хоть и не в слух, столько стараний и всё насмарку.  
      Гарри посмотрел на мага с собакой, наслаждаясь текущей по жилам чужой, сильной магией, сморгнул, отходя от этого чувства, и сделал шаг к дяде Римусу:  
      — Он опять будет собакой?  
      — Надеюсь, что нет, — Люпин поднялся на ноги. — Надо где-то раздобыть ему защитный амулет. А где дементор?  
      Ничто не свидетельствовало о произошедшем здесь. Римус смотрел на тихую морскую гладь, горячий песок с галькой.  
      — Он превратился в пыль, которую унесло ветром в море.  
      Гриффиндорец кинул немного встревоженный взгляд на ребёнка, когда он разрешил ему убить это существо, то не думал о последствиях, но сейчас испугался, что поглощение такого не простого магического существа может плохо сказаться на ребёнке.  
      — И как?  
      — Что как? — в зелёных глазах промелькнуло непонимание.  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь после того, как… съел его?  
      — Нормально, он почти весь из магии состоял. Вкусный.  
      Подлетевший Зубастик вторил мальчику:  
      — Вкусный,  _вкусный, вкусный_.  
      Римус взял Гарри за руку и сделал шаг с пляжа, тихим, ласковым голосом зовя за собой Бродягу. Пёс с охотой покинул берег моря, направляясь за людьми к дому, где тепло, спокойно, и нет безысходного отчаяния.  
  
      — Вас ни на минуту нельзя оставить!  
      — Да ладно тебе, Снейп, кто ж знал, что появится дементор.  
      Северус, который посетил магазин книг, нашёл интересный экземпляр сборника трав, а также успокоился за этим занятием, вернув себе самообладание, разрушенное общением с Сириусом, наконец, вернулся домой… И нашёл взволнованного Люпина, который пытался отпоить успокоительным пса.  
      Гарри охотно рассказал, как, почувствовав странную магию, пошёл посмотреть, как Люпин разрешил съесть незваного гостя.  
      После всего увиденного и услышанного Северус только покачал головой и отправился в палатку за склянкой с зельем.  
      — Лучше дай ему еще одну дозу уже привычного бодрящего разум средства, а то опять в себя уйдет.  
      Спаивая средство собаке Люпин проговорил:  
      — Ему защитный артефакт нужен, — и посмотрел на слизеринца.  
      Снейп сел на стул.  
      — И где ты собираешься его взять? Хороший артефакт для защиты разума немало стоит, но это полбеды, главное, кто будет заниматься настройкой.  
      Люпин, который продолжал прижимать к себе напуганного зверя и гладить по голове задумался. Гарри сидел тут же, успокаивая крёстного.  
  
      Стемнело. Гарри сыто заснул. Сириус, которому споили ещё несколько зелий, уснул сном без сновидений, оставаясь собакой. Северус хмуро смотрел на Люпина, который от тревоги перемыл всю посуду, почистил одежду и сейчас отмывал несуществующие пятна на столе, готовить Северус ему не дал, есть пищу приготовленную встревоженным гриффирдорцем обычно было затруднительно.  
      — Сядь! — тихо, но твёрдо попросил Снейп.  
      Римус опустился на стул.  
      — Успокойся. Ничего ведь страшного не произошло? — Люпин с сомнением повёл плечами, будто говоря: «А Мордред его знает», тем самым выражая всё своё волнение и тревогу. — Пролетал залётный дементор, почувствовал Блэка. Тварь съели. Всё. История закончилась.  
      — А что если это всего лишь первая ласточка? Было странно, что Сириуса не разыскивают. И дементор появился, как только он стал более менее адекватным человеком без провалов памяти. Не верю я в такие совпадения.  
      Снейп тоже в совпадения не верил, но в слух об этом говорить не стал:  
      — На всякий Мордредов случай с этого дня пусть Блэк не отходит от Гарри. Если в ближайшие дни снова появятся дементоры, значит, это совсем не совпадение, и ему, действительно, нужен артефакт. Гарри не сможет съесть всех дементоров, если нагрянут разом.  
      Римус устало прикрыл глаза. Только всё более менее наладилось. Ну почему всё так сложно!  
      — Он всё-таки сбежавший заключенный, а дементоры не любят выпускать жертву из рук, — Люпин вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа. — У тебя всё на лице написано, гриффиндорец.  
      Римус вздохнул:  
      — Ещё один слух времён, когда сам мог угодить в Азкабан?  
      Снейп поднялся на ноги:  
      — Иди и попытайся поспать, поздно уже.  
      Люпин осторожно отлевитировал пса в соседнюю комнату, и сам направился туда же.  
      — Это ещё одна легенда преступного мира Британии, что дементоры преследуют даже тех, кто вполне легально покинул Азкабан, — проговорил ему в спину Снейп, — но она не проверенная. «Кто ж будет проводить исследование дементоров», — хмыкнул про себя Снейп, доставая книгу и устраиваясь на кровати почитать.


	19. Chapter 19

      Через сутки выхоженный Сириус снова стал человеком, хоть и с частичными провалами в памяти. Гарри включился в игру «Найди странных, но вкусных гостей» и, как оказалось, не зря. Уже через два дня появилось еще два дементора. И пока первого поедал Зубастик, второго пришлось вмораживать в глыбу льда Снейпу, чтобы не дать улететь.  
      Все, включая усталого зельевара, бодрого Гарри, растревоженного Люпина и Блэка в образе собаки, расселись перед домом.  
      — Согласен, это была не случайность, — проворчал Снейп, — но раз вторыми нашими гостями оказались опять дементоры, а не авроры…  
      Люпин уселся на ту же лавку, на которой сидел слизеринец:  
      — Тянет сюда, как раз дементоров, — закончил он.  
      Сириус превратился в человека, но подниматься с травы не стал, растянулся прямо на мягкой зелени рядом с Гарри.  
      — Значит, ничего не остаётся, как сдаться, — вздохнул Блэк, — они не остановятся.  
      — Нет, дядя Сириус, мы только подружились. Пусть прилетают, они вкусные.  
      Поттер единственный почти не испытывал того воздействия, которое заставляло опускать руки даже непробиваемого Снейпа.  
      — Он прав, Бродяга, вернёшься и тебя ждёт поцелуй дементора, — Люпин зло глянул именно на Сириуса, ведь если этого осла не переубедить, уйдет и сдастся.  
      — Что? — навострил уши любопытный ребёнок.  
      — Дементор выпьет его душу, — поспешил уточнить для Гарри Римус.  
      Мальчик задумался:  
      — А так можно?  
      — Можно, — Снейп оглядел всех троих. — Гарри, ты не сможешь съесть их всех. Особенно, если заявится больше, чем трое дементоров. Их тяжело удерживать и противостоять их воздействию тоже, это говорю я, как окклюмент, — и встретив злой взгляд Люпина и недовольный Гарри, продолжил, — но у нас есть три выхода.  
      — Три? — Сириус поднял голову с травы.  
      Снейп проигнорировал вопрос:  
      — Первый: Блэк сдаётся — он не устраивает троих из нас, я скорее нейтральная сторона, — в ответ на это Люпин кивнул. — Второй: Блэк становится собакой, пока он был псиной, дементоров тут не было.  
      — Хм, а что этот вариант приятней первого, — подал голос Сириус.  
      — Но этот вариант всё также не нравится троим, — перебил его Люпин.  
      — Третий, — продолжил Снейп, — найти артефакт скрывающий его разум, надеть и не снимать ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
      — Увы, такие артефакты в тумбочках не пылятся, и с неба не падают, — проворчал Сириус, — а обычная подделка из Лютного дементору не помеха, но если говорить о двух первых вариантах, предпочитаю второй.  
      — В тумбочках не валяются, — проговорил Римус, — почему же, а ведь могут.  
      — Люпин, ты что рассудком повредился? — спросил Снейп.  
      — Сири, а куда делся тот артефакт-медальон, который у тебя отняли родители, предполагая, что так ты не сбежишь из дома?  
      Сириус сел, задумываясь:  
      — В тайнике на Гриммо, наверное.  
      Северус перевёл взгляд с Блэка на Люпина:  
      — Так гриффиндорцев, которые любят приключения, потянуло на воровство?  
      — Почему воровство? — встрепенулся Римус. — Когда я был в доме Блэков там была только Вальбурга и домовик. Кому дом мог достаться после её смерти?  
      Сириус пожал плечами:  
      — Мордред его знает. Я отрезанный ломоть, Беллатриса сидит в Азкабане, Нарциссе этот дом вряд ли сдался, да и не любила она его, Андромеду изгнали раньше меня. Возможно, всё оставлено тётке Лукреции, она за чистоту крови, но Пруэтты не особо горели желанием получить дом.  
      — Интересное у вас родовое гнездо, никому не нужное, — не сдержал Снейп колкости.  
      — Снейп, тебе бы там понравилось — темно, и мерзко.  
      — Сириус! — поспешил прервать назревающую перебранку Люпин. — А ты можешь проникнуть в дом?  
      — Если только там не появился новый хозяин, можно попробовать.  
      — Сири, сам подумай, если бы мы нашли тот самый артефакт, что ты носил в Хогвартсе, это был бы идеальный вариант, он сильный, древний и настроен на твой разум.  
      Но Сириус не разделял надежд Люпина и с сомнением проговорил:  
      — Появиться в магическом Лондоне?  
      — Зачем в магическом? — Северус задумался. — Туда Блэку путь заказан, не дай Мерлин, хоть малое подозрение, но вы двое что-то говорили про границу между магическим и магловским Лондоном.  
      — Не хочу это признавать, но Снейп прав, в магловском мире есть шанс дольше остаться не узнанным, будет время проникнуть в дом, но надо взять Гарри, — Сириус взглянул на тихого Поттера, который прислушивался к разговору.  
      — Что! — всё миролюбие зельевара слетело в миг. — Ещё чего не хватало! — но Сириус против своего обыкновения не вспылил в ответ, а вздохнул и растянулся на траве, встреча с дементорами забрала все силы.  
      — Я согласен, — Гарри подал голос.  
      — Тебя никто не спрашивает, — грубо одернул Северус.  
      — Прекратите! — повысил голос Люпин, зло глянув на Снейпа. — Сириус, зачем тебе Гарри? В дом попасть?  
      — Нет, в дом я могу попасть и сам, мне обнаружить его не сложно, и моих знаний по взлому замков должно хватить, если что у нас есть еще слизеринец, они в этом вообще мастера.  
      — Если ты считаешь, что слизеринцам больше делать нечего, как заниматься воровством, — прошипел в ответ Снейп, обстановка накалялась.  
      Люпин с тревогой посмотрел на Гарри, мало того, что тот обиделся на Снейпа, так теперь с тревогой примолкнув, слушал назревающий спор. Римус протянул руку, Гарри с охотой залез к нему на колени.  
      — Не слушай этих двоих, по другому друг с другом они общаться не умеют, — двое мужчин перестали сверлить друг друга злыми взглядами. — Сириус, скажи внятно, зачем тебе Гарри, а ты Снейп выслушай, а потом говори.  
      Оба злых, но немного удивленных взгляда обратились на Римуса.  
      — Нужно вскрыть тайник, а не каждый профессиональный взломщик решится туда соваться, что уж говорить про нас. Без Гарри мы, как минимум, ничего не вскроем, а максимум, можем умереть.  
      — А там много припрятано? — не то чтобы Римусу было любопытно, хотя нет ему было очень любопытно.  
      — Может и не много, но защита древняя ещё времён постройки дома, и не я её ставил. Мои же родители не считали нужным посвятить меня в тайну того, как открывать этот ящик.  
      — Я пойду, — проговорил упрямо выставив подбородок Гарри. — Я хочу помочь, — умоляюще глядя на хмурого дядю Северуса, проговорил мальчик.  
      Но слизеринца не слишком ввели в заблуждение пылкие слова в стиле гриффиндора. Гарри не умел лгать, к тому же его горящие любопытством и жаждой приключения глаза не оставляли сомнений, он истинный сын одного из мародеров и Лили, и не меньше, чем помочь, жаждет новых приключений, любопытство мальчика могло соперничать только с голодом Зубастика.  
      — Что вы на меня все уставились?! — проворчал хмурый, усталый зельевар. — Плюнуть бы на тебя, Блэк, и делу конец. И собакой прожил бы! Но Гарри ведь не успокоится, — на что ребёнок расплылся в улыбке. «И не простит», — проговорил Северус про себя.  
      — Кстати, если уж пойдём обкрадывать дом Блэков, можем прихватить кроме артефактов и ещё что-нибудь, — Сириус поднялся, отряхиваясь, ему нужно было поспать и набраться сил, не забыв при этом выпить зелье снов без сновидений.  
      — Нет, семейное серебро мы воровать не будем, — уже беззлобно пробурчал Снейп.  
      — Я вообще-то о волшебной палочке, — заходя в дом и закрывая за собой дверь, проговорил Сириус. Всё-таки без неё гриффиндорец был, как без рук.  
      Люпин вздохнул, «вот и поговорили».  
      Гарри уткнулся лбом тому в грудь:  
      — Мы ведь поможем крёстному?  
      — Не знаю, Гарри, мы даже не уверены в том, пустует ли дом. Если там есть жильцы, — Люпин сделал тяжелую паузу, — то всё, что ему останется, жить с разумом собаки.  
      — Даже если дом пустует, кто сказал, что там что-то осталось, —  
проворчал Снейп.  
      — Дядя Северус, я могу поделиться с тобой магией, — предложил ребёнок.  
      — Я так жалко выгляжу? — зельевар вздёрнул бровь.  
      — Ты выглядишь усталым и злым, как колдунья, которую забыли пригласить на праздник, — Снейп хмыкнул, уголки губ чуть дёрнулись в подобии улыбки. — Там ведь может быть много интересного в этом доме?  
      — Там может быть много опасного, — одёрнул чрезмерную фантазию ребёнка Снейп.  
      — Но это ведь дом крёстного? — непонимающе взглянул на дядю Римуса Гарри. «Как обычный дом может быть опасен?»  
      — Гарри, это дом тёмного, древнего семейства, к тому же от Сириуса отказались, когда поняли, что он не будет жить по правилам семьи. С тех пор твой крёстный там не бывал.  
      — А что он такого страшного сделал? — фантазия ребёнка уже работала на полную.  
      Люпин задумался, все причины звучали пустяковыми, но ведь всё так и было:  
      — Ушёл из дома родителей и поселился в домике, который ему оставил дядя, был против злого волшебника и общался с магглорожденными, что было против всех традиций рода.  
      — В общем жил так, как хотел, начхав на традиции семьи, — закончил за Римуса Снейп.  
      — Что за выражения, а потом сам же спросишь с Гарри, если он скажет «начхав».  
      Мальчик протянул руку к дяде Северусу, на кончиках пальцев заструился серый туман, но Снейп положил свою руку на ладошку Поттера:  
      — Нет, Гарри, я обойдусь без твоей магии. Пойду подремлю в палатке.  
      — Дома кровать есть, и Сириус тебе не помешает, он в другой комнате. А в палатке даже нормально ноги вытянуть негде, — попытался остановить зельевара Люпин.  
      Снейп замер, наконец решив для себя, кивнул и тоже ушёл в дом. Мальчик соскочил с колен Римуса.  
      — Гарри, ты не устал?  
      — Я то нет. Я же напротив поел.  
      — Я тоже спать не хочу, — волнение не давало расслабиться, а значит отдохнуть, лучшим выходом было отвлечься. — Сыграем во что-нибудь?  
      — В шашки?  
      — Научил тебя Сириус, — вздохнул Люпин. — Давай в шашки.  
      Оба зашли в дом, Снейп дремал, он явно держался из последних сил. Вот упрямый человек! Гарри достал из шкафа маленькую коробочку с фигурками. Люпин посмотрел на обстановку, взял старый плед, быстро сделал несколько бутербродов перекусить и направился с Гарри за дом, где они расстелили его на солнышке. Через минут десять к их скромной компании присоединился Зубастик, который тоже принял живейшее участие в игре к удивлению Люпина предлагая свои варианты. Мужчине пришлось играть против двойного разума.  
  
      Отвратительно громко скрипнула дверь, четверо заговорщиков, или вернее взломщиков, чуть не подпрыгнули. Но это был лишь скрип старой входной двери в дом Блэков. Трое взрослых и ребёнок быстро проникли внутрь и прикрыли за собой дверь, замерев.  
      — Мда, — протянул Снейп, выразив отношение всех к окружающей обстановке. — Люпин, ты, конечно, говорил, что дом в запустении, но чтобы так, — прошептал он. После чего взмахнул волшебной палочкой и отправил сонм крошечных, почти бесцветных огоньков гулять по помещениям и выискивать жильцов.  
      Прихожую освещал лишь огонёк на волшебной палочке Римуса, но даже его света было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть кусок обоев отошедший от стены и так и повисший уродливым привидением, потертый ковер и паутину по углам.  
      Сириус молчал, тоже оглядывая обстановку прихожей, и о чём-то думая.  
      — Я же говорил день и ночь. Последний раз я был здесь пятнадцать лет назад, но разница, — прошептал Римус. — Гарри, что такое?  
      Снейп тоже обернулся к мальчику, который в отличие от взрослых, завороженно смотрел на потолок будто сквозь него.  
      — Здесь столько новых запахов, а снаружи ничего не было слышно, вообще ничего не чувствовалось, — Люпин со Снейпом тревожно переглянулись, оба надеялись, что тренировки Гарри на выдержку не прошли зря.  
      Сириус, будто почувствовав общий настрой, вдруг встрепенулся, возвращаясь из своих мыслей:  
      — Гарри, ты помнишь, что обещал ничего не трогать? — зашептал он, наклоняясь к Поттеру. — Этот дом полон жутких сюрпризов.  
      — Угу, — кивнул Гарри, хотя дом его не то чтобы пугал, скорее вызывал любопытство и жажду приключений.  
      Бледные огоньки медленно возвращались в палочку Снейпа, ничего не найдя.  
      — Вроде, дом безлюден, но… Люпин, ты что-то говорил про домовика.  
      — Кричер! — крикнул в полный голос Сириус, уже не скрываясь, заставив от неожиданности подскочить Снейпа и Люпина, а Гарри вцепится в штанину Римуса.  
      — Блэк, ты сбрендил, предупреждать надо, бешеный! — зло зашипел Северус.  
      — Сириус, ты напугал Гарри, — недовольно вторил Римус.  
      — Простите, не подумал, что звук будет таким громким.  
      — Ну конечно, — проворчал Снейп, поглощая волшебной палочкой последний огонек, но развивать мысль он не стал, так как перед ними с ворчанием появился старый домовик в грязной наволочке:  
      — Недостойный сын благородного семейства, как посмел явиться…  
      Но не успел Кричер продолжить свою отповедь, как портьеры на одной из картин шелохнулись и на незваных, судя по выражениям, гостей полилась отборная брань. Крик отражался от стен и разлетался по коридору. Первым пришёл в себя Люпин и накинул купол тишины, прикрыв всех, а главное Гарри, который от неожиданности вцепился теперь в стоящего ближе к нему Снейпа.  
      — Это что ещё за жуть? — спросил слизеринец. Только теперь все обратили внимание, что на стенах не всегда ровно, но висят портреты, и все они живые. Один за другим и мужчины, и женщины включались в общий ор, они были очень не рады гостям.  
      Сириус, не отрываясь, смотрел на портрет старухи, которая брызжа слюной, исторгала проклятия на головы мужчин и поливала их бранью. Она была столь правдоподобно нарисована, что казалось, вот сейчас выпрыгнет из картины и схватит за ногу, как бешеная собака.  
      Северус отцепил от себя Гарри и пододвинул его к Люпину, затем, преодолев купол тишины и сделав широкий жест, одним заклятием оглушил портреты. От гвалта, который пусть и на миг, но пришлось выслушать, стоял гул в ушах.  
      — И это представительница древнего благороднейшего дома? — с издевкой спросил у Кричера Блэк. Он покачал головой. — Совсем помешалась перед смертью на чистокровности.  
      — Вальбурга Блэк? — Люпин неверяще смотрел на полотно. — Но ещё за несколько месяцев до смерти она была не такой.  
      Сириус будто встряхнулся:  
      — Уверен? — посмотрел он на друга. — А по моему она всегда была драной кошкой, хоть и строила из себя тигрицу, — зло проворчал он, посмотрев на портрет матери с лёгкой затаённой обидой.  
      Купол тишины был снят, но к удивлению Блэка, домовик не продолжил свою гневную тираду. Кричер смотрел не на недостойного сына своих родителей, а за его спину на Гарри.  
      Мальчик, который уже успокоился и сейчас рассматривал картины, перевёл взгляд на домовика, чуть поразмыслив, он решил, что это неизвестное существо интересней живых картин.  
      — Кто это? — спросил ребёнок.  
      — Домовик семьи Блэк — Кричер, — пробурчал его крёстный, но, вдруг поняв интерес Гарри к существу, быстро продолжил, — его есть нельзя. Он нам ещё пригодиться, да и стар он, ещё отравишься.  
      На что Снейп лишь хмыкнул. После того, как Гарри съел дементора, домовик — лёгкая закуска.  
      — Может, уже отправимся за тем за чем сюда пришли, ночь не бесконечная, — Северус взял Гарри за руку, чтобы, если что, иметь возможность хоть так остановить ребёнка с шилом в одном месте.  
      Люпин подошёл к Сириусу:  
      — Куда нам нужно идти?  
      Блэк двинулся по коридору, не сказать, что он мечтал вернуться домой или чего-то ожидал от этой вылазки, но на душе становилось всё тяжелее.  
      — Кому сейчас принадлежит дом? — спросил он, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
      Домовик, который при виде Гарри будто постарел еще на лет десять и буквально сжался под заинтересованным взглядом ребёнка, вздрогнул от вопроса и посмотрел на Сириуса.  
      — Дом принадлежит неблагодарному потомку благороднейшего из семейств. Дом принадлежит Сириусу Блэку.  
      Это было неожиданно:  
      — Правда? Хотя ты ведь откликнулся. Или всё-таки мать надеялась, что меня напоят подсунутым зельем? Тогда всё логично.  
      Все поднялись на второй этаж в гостиную, здесь в неприметной нише, за гобеленом находился тайник.  
      Сириус, на которого родной дом сейчас давил в десятки раз сильнее, чем в детстве, хотел побыстрее убраться из него. Он не стал ходить вокруг да около, а присел на корточки и поманил крестника к себе.  
      — Гарри, посмотри сможешь съесть магию с дверцы.  
      Мальчик заглянул под гобелен и ахнул.  
      — Что ты видишь? — спросил Снейп, которого нервировал этот пустой дом, с облезлыми обоями, крупными пауками, прячущимися в щелях, и тенями, не желающими отступать даже под воздействием огонька на кончике его волшебной палочки.  
      — Здесь так много всего, красиво. Мне что всё это просто разорвать? — с некоторым сожалением спросил Поттер.  
      — Подожди! — положил руку на плечо Гарри зельевар. — Блэк, ты уверен, что после ликвидации защиты, на нас ничего не упадёт?  
      Сириус хотел было разозлиться, Снейп любил перестраховываться, но вопрос заставил задуматься:  
      — Не уверен, но Блэки по большей части проклинали и травили, а не заваливали глыбами.


	20. Chapter 20

      — Снейп, он прав, там могут быть проклятия, ловушки с ядовитым газом или иглами, но не что-то массивное, — предположил Люпин.  
      — Газом, а ведь вполне может быть, — слизеринец взмахнул волшебной палочкой, окутывая себя щитом. — Гарри, вызови Зубастика, если вдруг что, он среагирует быстрее любого из нас.  
      — Угу, — Гарри окутал серый туманом, а на плечо опустилась голова Зубастика. Он с интересом посмотрел на домовика своими мерцающими красными глазами, в результате Кричер растерял последние крупицы смелости и застыл, как кролик перед удавом, почти не дыша. Но плетения на тайнике привлекали больше, и всё внимание Зубастик обратил к нему.  
      Люпин взмахнул волшебной палочкой, окутывая защитой и себя и Сириуса.  
      — Гарри, давай! — скомандовал Блэк.  
      Мальчик протянул руку к стене, на которой не проступало ни щёлочки, и коснулся её кончиками пальцев. Никто ничего не увидел, но все почувствовали враждебную магию. Всплеск был похож на то, что было на приёме у Хоука при смерти артефакта, правда, в десятки раз слабее.  
      Зубастик довольно облизнулся раздвоенным змеиным языком.  
      — Я разорвал всё, что было, — проговорил Гарри.  
      Снейп взял ребёнка подмышки и отодвинул в сторону, поставив рядом с Люпином, после чего повернулся к Сириусу, который, опережая его, уже успел позаимствовать волшебную палочку у друга и шептал заклинания для открытия скрытых дверей.  
      — Блэк, не лез бы ты колдовать чужой волшебной палочкой, — проворчал слизеринец.  
      Раздался тихий щелчок и, возникшая будто из ниоткуда дверца в стене, открылась. Некоторое время все стояли напряжённо что-то ожидая, но ничего не происходило.  
      Блэк отодвинул Снейпа, пятясь от тайника и левитируя при этом вещи, что были запрятаны в нём.  
      Это была чёрная с отливом шкатулка, связка ключей, нечто завернутое в ткань и небольшой мешочек с галлеонами. Всё это Сириус опустил на пол. Прикасаться к вещам без проверки никто не решался, взрослые маги по причине, что не хотелось так глупо умереть, а Гарри боялся что-нибудь сломать, и всё испортить.  
  
      Спустя долгий час, вымотанные напряжением и тяжёлой атмосферой дома мужчины, опустились на диван. В шкатулке оказались кольца, серьги, ожерелья и другие драгоценности семейства Блэк, которые никого не заинтересовали. Желающих проверять чистые ли они или с каким-нибудь тёмным сюрпризом не оказалось, так же как и кормить Зубастика невесть чем. От чего были ключи в связке оставалось загадкой. В ткани же были завернуты документы вместе с копией завещания, как отца, так и матери Сириуса. Он, действительно, был владельцем дома. Здесь же в ткани лежала и волшебная палочка.  
      — Всё зря, — потер переносицу Блэк, — нужно уходить, — он поднялся, подходя к тайнику.  
      — Подожди, — Люпин встрепенулся, — тут море мест, где может храниться медальон. Нужно искать. Ты же сам сказал в тумбочке. Может, медальон лежит в твоей комнате, или есть ещё тайники, — возразил Римус, который сдаваться так быстро не собирался.  
      — Мы можем не один месяц обыскивать весь этот дом и не найти желаемое, — Сириус взял в руки волшебную палочку, провёл по ней рукой. С одной стороны она была очень простая по форме, прямая, без изгибов и вычурной рукояти тисовая палочка, но с другой — вся её поверхность была покрыта вязью защитных рун.  
      — Чья она? — спросил Римус.  
      — Отца.  
      — Теперь у тебя хоть волшебная палочка есть, смотришь, толк в быту будет, а то без магии ты, как без рук.  
      Сириус было злобно глянул на Снейпа, но, так ничего и не ответив, посмотрел на волшебную палочку.  
      — Нет, — он уже хотел положить ее к шкатулке в тайник.  
      — Сириус, да что с тобой?! — недовольно повысил голос Люпин. — Ты всегда боролся до конца и, если надо, использовал все возможности, а сейчас из-за своих непонятных причин хочешь отказаться от волшебной палочки. И кого? Своего кровного родственника!  
      Блэк сжал палочку, в сомнение посмотрел Римусу в глаза.  
      — Бери! — надавил Люпин — и пойдём уже, ночь не бесконечна.  
      Сириус поднялся с корточек:  
      — Кричер, где тот медальон, который я носил в Хогвартсе?  
      Домовик, который не сводил глаз с Зубастика, вздрогнул и скрипучим голосом проворчал:  
      — Кричер не трогает драгоценности благородного рода, благородная хозяйка забрала медальон, — после чего отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
      — Толку от тебя! — в сердцах бросил Сириус. — Пошли в мою комнату. Гарри, что там? — Блэк обратил внимание на мальчика, который с интересом смотрел в тёмный угол.  
      — Тут такой паук большой, — ответил ребенок, указывая пальцем.  
      — Идем, паук, — проворчал Снейп, потянув мальчика за собой.  
      Люпин подошёл к тайнику выбрал деньги и ключи и, подойдя к упрямо следящему за другом Сириусу, вложил их ему в руку.  
      — Бродяга, тебе стоит забрать хотя бы ключи и деньги.  
      — Не хочу.  
      Римус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, закрыв дверцу тайника и опустив гобелен. В нём остались драгоценности и документы, защитных заклинаний здесь больше не было, но зачарованная дверца не сломалась и стоило её прикрыть, как она исчезла. Он обернулся к Блэку, который всё так же смотрел на деньги. Люпин подошёл к нему, положил руку на плечо и прошептал:  
      — Подумай о себе. Тебе нужно хотя бы купить новую одежду, на большее здесь всё равно не хватит. Ты же не хочешь брать деньги от меня или Снейпа. А ключи Мордред знает от чего, не зачем их оставлять в пустом доме, — больше он давить не стал, идя на выход из комнаты.  
      Маг, нехотя, положил волшебную палочку, деньги и ключи в карман куртки и последовал за другом, который обернулся у двери и ждал, как и Снейп с Гарри, когда его проводят дальше.  
      Поднялись на третий этаж, принялись обыскивать комнату, но так ничего и не нашли.  
      Сириус не сдержался и забрал с собой несколько дорогих сердцу безделушек из беззаботной юности.  
      — Возможно, медальон забрала миссис Блэк, где её комната? — не унывал Римус.  
      На что Бродяга вздохнул и, нехотя, проговорил:  
      — Идемте за мной.  
      — Блэк, ты ворчишь так, будто тебе медальон не нужен от слова «совсем».  
      В ответ на колкость Снейпа Сириус даже не нашёлся, что ответить. Дом будто выпивал все силы, давя и повергая в отчаяние. Бодрил и заставлял не поддаваться только Гарри.  
      Немного осмелевшие после комнаты Сириуса гости дома принялись с меньшей опаской обыскивать покои старших Блэков.  
      Когда из-под кровати выскочили меховые тапочки, недовольно рыча и клацая, непонятно откуда взявшимися зубами. Зрелище скорее вызывало смех, чем страх. Сириус взмахнул волшебной палочкой отца, оглушая тапочки, при этом один был оглушён, а второй упрыгал под кровать. Снейп, ворча, выдул струёй воздуха упрямый тапок из-под кровати, дав возможность Блэку оглушить и его.  
      Люпин хмыкнул и с улыбкой открыл шкаф, взгляд сразу привлёк медальон. Римус лишь на миг забыл обо всём, но даже этот мгновения хватило, чтобы из шкафа на него прыгнула тень, обхватывая лицо и шею, лишая воздуха.  
      Люпин вывалился, стараясь снять посторонний предмет. Чёрная мантия, теперь уже разрезанная на куски, спала с лица также быстро, как и напала. Римус прерывисто вдохнул, посмотрев на друга.  
      Тот протянул руку помогая подняться:  
      — Жив?  
       — Куда я денусь. Я нашёл медальон на полке.  
      Снейп с опаской приоткрыл дверцу шире:  
      — Надеюсь, в этом шкафу не обитает больше бешеной одежды, как шляпы откусывающие головы или ядовитые брюки с сюрпризом. Неудивительно, что Блэки вырастают такими бешеными.  
      Три волшебные палочки были направлены на шкаф.  
      Сириус быстро взял медальон с полки:  
      — Это он!  
      — Это радует, — Северус обернулся к Гарри, которого он незамедлительно, отодвинул, прикрыв собой, стоило из шкафа вывалится атакованному Люпину, но мальчика на месте не оказалось. — Гарри! — позвал он.  
      Сириус, который уже хотел надеть серебряный медальон с изображением сокола, но был остановлен Люпиным, обернулся.  
      Римус быстро обвёл комнату взглядом:  
      — Сириус, позже проверим медальон, тогда наденешь, не верю я твоей матушке, — он выскочил из комнаты за Снейпом, вторя ему. — Гарри!  
      Трое мужчин встревоженно переглянулись.  
      — Он же секунду назад был здесь! Стоило только отвернуться, — шипел себе под нос Снейп.  
      — Кричер! — позвал Сириус, осознав, что домовика рядом тоже нет.  
      Но тот не появился…  
  
      Сейчас эльф стоял в котельной под домом, прижимал к своей груди медальон и пятился к стене, оттесненный Зубастиком и Гарри.  
      — Что это у тебя? — спросил мальчик, не отрывая глаз от медальона. — Он странно знакомо пахнет.  
      Кричер щёлкнул пальцами, но исчезнуть ему не удалось. Зубастик схватил его за ногу и встряхнул так, что домовик ударился о стену, пискнув, и потерял сознание, медальон выпал из худых рук.  
      Гарри склонился к нему вместе с Зубастиком.  
      — Интересный, — проговорил Поттер и потянулся к нему.  
      Зубастик втянул носом воздух:  
      — Родной,  _родной, родной_.  
      Рука Гарри замерла в сантиметре от медальона, Зубастик очень точно выразил одним словом всё, что он чувствовал рядом с этим предметом, но при этом чувства ясней и понятней не становились.  
      — Это как? — спросил он Зубастика.  
      — Не знаю,  _знаю, знаю_. Это то, что я  _чувствую, чувствую, чувствую_.  
      — Угу, — Поттер согласно кивнул, наконец беря странную вещь в ладошку.  
      Они завороженно рассматривали рисунок и символы. Гарри потянулся к замочку, открывая его…  
  
      Волну тёмной сущности, которая умирала, почувствовали все: и Снейп, что спускался к прихожей, и Люпин, который отправился в гостиную, а вдруг Гарри вздумалось вернуться к просмотру пауков, и Сириус, который обследовал верхние этажи. Все трое побежали вниз к котельной, ворвались в помещение и увидели странную картину.  
      Медальон парил в воздухе, против всех ожиданий, ведь умер бесспорно тёмный артефакт, сверкая белым незамутненным светом.  
      Гарри окутанный серым туманом, держал раскрытую ладошку под парящим медальоном, который вдруг потух и упал в протянул руку.  
      Мальчик повернулся к волшебникам. Взгляд у него был слегка затуманенный, на губах гуляла улыбка:  
      — Я нашёл что-то родное.  
  
      Все трое только теперь снова принялись дышать.  
      — Если меня еще кто-то попытается уговорить куда-то взять Гарри, — зло чуть ли не по слогам проговаривал Снейп, — я его прокляну от всей широты слизеринской души так, что и сам Мерлин не расколдует, — ворча, подошёл он к мальчику.  
      Поттер сморгнул, будто просыпаясь, и, наконец, понимая, что взрослые напуганы не на шутку.  
      — Ой, простите, — он виновато посмотрел на дядю Северуса, а затем перевёл взгляд к двери, где стояли дядя Римус и крёстный, — но я должен был проверить, вот, — мальчик показал медальон, раскрыв ладошку.  
      Но Снейп не успел сделать хоть что-то, даже рассмотреть вещь, которая так бурно умирала в тёмной агонии ещё минуту назад. К Гарри тенью подскочил, пришедший в себя домовик, и выхватил медальон из ладошки. Выбежать из помещения было проблематично ведь на входе стоял Сириус и Римус, и домовик стал пятиться к своему жилищу, что располагалось под трубами, так как аппарировать в другое место не получалось.  
      — Кричер не отдаст назад медальон, Кричер обещал младшему хозяину, Кричер уничтожит.  
      — Отдай,  _отдай, отдай_ , — прошелестел, быстро перетёкший к нему за спину Зубастик, сверкая в полутемном помещении красными глазами.  
      — Кричер, что за бред, совсем свихнулся, отдай мне медальон! — потребовал окончательно ничего не понимающий Блэк и протянул руку.  
      Домовик, казалось, боролся сам с собой, и к чему привела бы эта борьба осталось загадкой, так как Зубастик не стал ждать его решения, а схватил за руку и снова встряхнул, как тряпичную куклу, домовик упал на пол, снова теряя сознание, а Снейп поднял упавший медальон, рассматривая.  
      — Гарри, нельзя же так, — ахнул Люпин, — он же живое существо. Всё-таки домовик это не дементор, он ведь никому ничего не сделал.  
      — Он не отдавал,  _отдавал, отдавал_ , — прошипел Зубастик, оправдываясь за Гарри и себя вместе взятых.  
      Римус потрогал домовика, проверяя, жив ли.  
      Снейп оторвался от медальона, передавая его заинтересованному Блэку:  
      — Гарри, что это было за свечение?  
      — Не знаю, это не магия и магия, — ребёнок поглядывал на медальон, то и дело тот притягивал его взгляд, но не пытался отобрать.  
      — Что это за вещь? — спросил Снейп у Блэка, всё-таки это его дом.  
      Тот наморщив лоб, рассматривая медальон.  
      — Я видел нечто подобное у Регулуса, но не уверен, давно дело было.  
      — Хм, а он — кивнул Снейп в сторону бессознательного домовика, — что-то говорил о младшем господине. Берём домовика с собой, на месте разберёмся. Пора возвращаться, — скомандовал Северус.  
      Блэк оторвался от медальона и положил его в карман:  
      — С каких это пор ты командуешь? — недовольно возразил Сириус.  
      Люпин уже взял легкое тело домовика и перекинул себе через плечо:  
      — Хватит спорить, скоро рассвет. Выходить из дома днём безумие. Вы хотите здесь остаться до следующей ночи?  
      — Нет, — в унисон ответили Сириус со Снейпом.  
      — Тогда нужно уходить. Будет необходимость, вернёмся ещё раз, — с этими словами он прошёл к двери.  
      Перед выходом в коридор, остановился, пропуская Блэка, тот не стал дожидаться отборной брани от портретов, а сразу бросил оглушающее.  
      Люпин прошёл первым, за ним Снейп, который на этот раз не выпускал ладошку Гарри, который то и дело оглядывался на крёстного. У самой двери Блэк обернулся, бросив взгляд отвращения на портреты своих предков, после чего тоже покинул это место.  
      Выбрались из дома осторожно, навешав все возможные заклинания отвлечения внимания и иллюзии, после чего, используя порт-ключ, перенеслись обратно в Ирландию, в лесок.  
  
      Только теперь стало очевидно, как давила тяжёлая аура дома на всех.  
      Сириус довольно вдохнул полной грудью:  
      — Хуже только в Азкабане, — протянул он.  
      И Снейп с ним молча согласился, поражаясь тяжелой ауре дома Блэков.   
      — В жизни больше не переступлю порог этого дома.  
      — Не говори гоп, пока не перепрыгнешь.  
      — В каком смысле? — обернулся Сириус к Снейпу, его настроение поднялось до небес, стоило покинуть дом.  
      — Ты мне обещал библиотеку, в которой мы так и не побывали, — пояснил зельевар.  
      На что Блэк звякнул связкой ключей и, махнув рукой в сторону домовика, которого нёс Люпин, проговорил:  
      — Вот домовик, вот ключи, разрешаю тебе туда отправится без меня, можешь хоть по досочкам его разнести, сожалеть не буду ни мгновения.  
      Снейп вздёрнул бровь:  
      — Даже так, — и покачал головой, так разбрасываться своим наследством. Он несколько лет не мог расстаться со старой развалюхой в бедном квартале, Блэк же так запросто выкидывает из своей жизни дом семьи.  
      — А мне можно будет забрать себе медальон, — спросил Гарри, который всё-таки решился подать голос, хоть и понимал, что опять заставил о себе волноваться, чем вывел дядю Северуса из размышлений.  
      — Ты же съел магию, или не всю?  
      — Всю, — уверенно кивнул мальчик, — но там что-то другое.  
      Мужчины переглянулись.  
      — Посмотрим, — проговорил Снейп.


	21. Chapter 21

      Кричер встрепенулся, приходя в себя, и огляделся. Деревянный дом, очаг, запах еды и трав.  
      — Дядя Римус, он очнулся, — Гарри уплетал суп, заедая хлебом. По прибытии домой перекусить решили и остальные.  
      Домовик было попытался встать с кровати и… его взгляд прикипел к медальону, который лежал на полке в шкафу, но между Кричером и заветной полкой витал в воздухе монстр, пробуждающий в голове магического существа страшные воспоминания.  
      — Кричер, — домовик вздрогнул и обернулся к Сириусу, — почему ты не отозвался, когда я тебя позвал, и что это за медальон?!  
      — Кричеру приказал молодой хозяин. Кричер не должен никому рассказывать, — пробубнил себе под нос домовик.  
      — Брат? Так значит, здесь замешан Регулус? — Сириус подошёл к домовику. — Может, ты даже знаешь, куда он пропал?  
      Домовик сжался, снова повторив:  
      — Кричеру приказал молодой хозяин, Кричер не должен никому…  
      — Заткнись! — зло крикнул Блэк, из-за чего получил недовольный взгляд от Римуса и Снейпа и чуть напуганный от Гарри. Вздохнул, успокаиваясь и отойдя, сел на стул.  
      — Блэк, домовика можно как-то привязать, чтобы он никуда не исчез? — спросил заинтригованный слизеринец. — Он, явно, знает больше, чем говорит, — Снейп в задумчивости водил пальцем по губам. — Сейчас нам всем и особенно Гарри нужно выспаться. Всё обдумать лучше на свежую голову.  
      — Я не устал, — упрямо ответил ребёнок.  
      Северус смерил мальчика недовольным взглядом:  
      — Это потому, что ты съел много магии, стоит лечь и уснёшь.  
      Гарри обиженно насупился, но дядя Римус, забрал пустую тарелку и подтолкнул ребёнка к кровати:  
      — Нам нужно хоть несколько часов поспать, — ребёнок хотел возразить. — И не спорь, у тебя уже глаза слипаются, — мальчик подошёл к кровати, залезая на неё. Кричер отшатнулся от ребёнка и упал с кровати, переводя испуганный взгляд с Зубастика на ребёнка.  
      — Я могу посторожить,  _сторожить, сторожить_ , — прошелестел Зубастик.  
      — Нет, Зубастик, ты его ещё убьёшь, — возразил Люпин.  
      — Не убью,  _убью, убью_.  
      Домовик побледнел, стараясь слиться по цвету с наволочкой.  
      — Точно? — уточнил Снейп.  
      — Я сыт,  _сыт, сыт_.  
      — Хм, с этим не поспоришь, — потёр переносицу Блэк, после чего окинул хмурым взглядом домовика. — Решено, — Сириус встал, уложил на полу одеяло, отлевитировал туда домовика. Кричер без особой любви взглянул на хозяина, тот проигнорировал его взгляд, обращаясь к Зубастику. — Следи!  
      Зубастик подлетел к домовику и облетел его по окружности, заключая в кольцо из серого тумана, при этом паря в пятидесяти сантиметрах над землёй.  
      Остальные молча согласились с тем, что это оптимальное решение на данный момент.  
      — Гарри, ложись спать, — кинул одеяло ребёнку Снейп.  
      Все маги чувствовали себя морально и физически выжатыми. Северус проводил Люпина и Блэка взглядом, Гарри нехотя улёгся, взбивая подушку и укрываясь одеялом, но было видно, что положи он голову и уснёт. Зельевар оглядел домовика.  
      — Надеюсь, ты достаточно разумное существо, чтобы не пытаться сбежать, — и добавил, обращаясь к Зубастику. — Он нужен мне живым.  
      Зубастик открыл глаза, поглядел на Снейпа.  
      — Я его не трону,  _трону, трону_.  
      Зельевар оглянулся, Гарри уже спал. Слизеринец с удовольствием растянулся на кровати. До этого, ему приходилось не спать ночь и после этого ещё день работать, но так он не уставал ни разу.  
  
      Кричер сидел, боясь пошевелиться. Существо, именованное Зубастиком, прикрыло глаза и плавно парило, окружая его серым туманом. Наконец, силы оставили домовика, и он улёгся на одеяло. Было мягко и тепло. Зубастик глянул на своего пленника, и круг из тумана расширился, позволяя улечься удобнее. После чего снова закрыл глаза.  
      Через некоторое время домовик протянул руку и коснулся серого тумана, по пальцам ударил маленький разряд.  
      — Не пущу,  _пущу пущу_ , — тихо прошипело существо.  
      Домовик отдернул руку. На него смотрели красные глаза, ещё мгновение, и они закрылись.  
      Это создание пугало, напоминая мучителя из прошлого, но даже находясь рядом с ним, усталость брала своё, и в итоге Кричер отключился, заснув.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри открыл глаза, день медленно приближался к вечеру. Но было по летнему светло. Он поднялся, стараясь не потревожить дядю Северуса и тихо подкрался к полке, взял медальон в руку, потом также на цыпочках подошёл к Зубастику, который все ещё, как сторожевой цербер, не выпускал домовика.  
      — Как ты думаешь, что в нём? — спросил про себя ребёнок.  
      Зубастик тоже смотрел на медальон.  
      Серый туман отделился от общей массы и коснулся таинственного аксессуара.  
      Ещё там в доме крёстного, Гарри увидел зелёный луч, летящий в немолодую женщину, а после, когда злоба и отчаяние тёмной сущности исчезло, лицо молодой женщины. Но сейчас картина была ярче и живее…  
  
      Она выглядела лет на двадцать. Теперь Гарри увидел, что женщина стоит у окна. Её окликнул тихий, мужской голос:  
      — Хельга?  
      Темноволосая женщина обернулась, и губ её коснулась лёгкая улыбка.  
      — Ты хотела поговорить? — он подошёл ближе, но женщина не сдвинулась с места.  
      — Да, я хотела сказать, что люблю тебя, загадка.  
      — Уверена? — равнодушный голос, но Гарри чувствовал, как по телу мужчины прошла волна возбуждения и легкий восторг.  
      В ответ женщина грустно улыбнулась:  
      — Признаюсь, чего-то подобного я и ждала, мне иногда кажется, что твои чувства умерли где-то там в прошлом.  
      — Женщинам свойственна ветреность, а любовь это миф, — в равнодушных словах мужчины проступила горечь, — придуманный романтиками. Всё это не для меня.  
      Она вздохнула, подошла вплотную и заглянула в глаза мужчине. Красивое лицо с правильными чертами. Гарри смотрел на неё в ответ, понимая, что мужчина рад, что она сейчас здесь, рядом с ним.  
      — Через неделю я уезжаю. Насовсем покидаю Британию, и просто хотела, чтобы ты знал, Марволо.  
      Молодой мужчина пожал плечами:  
      — Желаю удачи на новом месте, — чувств этого Марволо мальчик не понимал, мужчина и хотел, чтобы она осталась с ним, и, чтобы уехала как можно скорее.  
      Он подошёл к столу, налил в бокал вина.  
       — Выпьем за твоё будущее счастье, — он поднял бокал.  
      Гарри вдруг стало жалко и женщину, которая плакала глазами, при этом улыбаясь, и мужчину, который разрывался меж собственных желаний.  
      — Ледышка, — молодая женщина взяла предложенный бокал. Пригубила напиток. — Останься лишь сегодня, будь со мной, загадка, — она прильнула к груди мужчины, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
      — Почему бы и нет. Британия и для меня стала слишком тесной, сомневаюсь, что я задержусь здесь надолго, — он смотрел куда-то в окно. Хельга хотела что-то сказать, но он её перебил. — Нет, тебя с собой я не возьму.  
      Та усмехнулась в ответ:  
      — Я не на столько самонадеянная, но может ты забудешь обо всём лишь на одну ночь?  
      — Вполне возможно, ради такой женщины, — он отставил бокал и притянул красавицу к себе.  
  
      Гарри вынырнул из воспоминания с красными щеками, когда понял, что похоже мужчина и женщина собрались целоваться. Он посмотрел на Зубастика.  
      — Дальше, наверно, смотреть не стоит.  
      — Что не стоит смотреть?  
      Гарри чуть не подскочил от удивления:  
      — Дядя Северус, ты проснулся?  
      Снейп взглянул в ладошку Гарри, где был медальон, протянул свою:  
      — Позволишь?  
      — Мне просто было любопытно, — поднялся Гарри и отдал медальон, — там странные образы.  
      Мальчик наблюдал, как Снейп произнёс заклинание и прикрыл глаза, через несколько минут он их открыл. На лице зельевара читалось неподдельное удивление.  
      — Это чьи-то воспоминания, и касаются они одной женщины и я… — он замолчал, а затем продолжил уже почти шёпотом, — боюсь поверить собственным предположениям.  
      — О, вы уже встали, — проговорил заспаный Люпин, — и сразу за расследование?  
      — Нет, это Гарри у нас нетерпеливый, — поднялся Снейп.  
      Римус подошёл к Кричеру, который всё это время делал вид, что спит.  
      — Как ты? Зубастик тебе ничего не сделал?  
      Домовик открыл глаза, он хмуро смотрел на магов и молчал.  
      — Не мешало бы прогуляться, но, если Гарри уйдет из дома, то Зубастик рассеется, — Люпин вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа.  
      — Обычно домовики слушают своих хозяев и их не надо связывать и привязывать, — проговорил, заходя в комнату и зевая во весь рот, Сириус. — Только это не о Кричере, — вздохнул он.  
      — А может проблема в хозяине, — поддел слизеринец. Но Блэк сегодня был не в настроении ругаться. Его больше интересовал медальон с соколом.  
      — Снейп, ты ведь хотел допросить домовика? — спросил он, подходя к полке.  
      — И до сих пор хочу, — Северус озадаченно рассматривал медальон. — У меня к нему вопросов только прибавляется.  
      Люпин делал бутерброды:  
      — Может сходим на улицу, перекусим, вдохнем свежего воздуха и надо бы защитный артефакт проверить, — он посмотрел на Поттера, который уже обувался. — Гарри, посмотри, пожалуйста, на медальон.  
      — Точно, Гарри, — Сириус взял артефакт в руку и подошёл к ребёнку.  
      Мальчик глянул на медальон в виде сокола:  
      — Красивый.  
      — Его есть нельзя, — требовательно посмотрел Сириус на Зубастика.  
      — Я понимаю, — кивнул Поттер.  
      — В нём нет ничего подозрительного?  
      — Здесь нет ничего чужого, не такого, как было в книге, — Гарри пытался выразить словами, то, что чувствовал и видел, это было непросто.  
      Поначалу, Гарри, смотря на вещь, видел её привычно, но со временем иногда начали появляться другие образы. Шкаф с продуктами вдруг покрывался лёгкой дымкой заклинания сохранения. Палатка, где готовил зелья Снейп, превращалась в покрытый сложной многоцветной вязью шатер, и медальон с соколом, стоило захотеть, преображался на глазах. По серебряной поверхности проходили тонкие нити, как сложная вышивка, что сплетались и создавали цельный узор. Временами нити были одного цвета, но разных оттенков, но в соколе было три цвета, которые плавно переходили друг в друга, дополняя картину.  
      Сириус вздохнул с облегчением и надел медальон, отвлекая крестника от созерцания медальона и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Он и сам не думал, что соскучился по оберегу, что всегда был с ним, защищая с раннего детства.  
  
      Вода в ручье, не смотря на зной, была прохладной, ближе к источнику холодела ещё сильнее. Кричер под конвоем Зубастика был выведен и усажен недалеко от Веточки. Сириус, почувствовав некоторое опьянение от облегчения, поднял из родника поток воды и опрыскал и смеющегося, довольного Гарри, и делающего недовольную мину Римуса, хотя заразительный смех крёстного с крестником заставил и его улыбнуться. Домовик купания не оценил, а Снейп просто отвел струю воды в сторону от себя, обдав Веточку, которая благодарно зашевелила ветками, совсем не возражая.  
      Слизеринец расстелил одеяло, расположился в стороне в тени дома, и ждал пока детишки наиграются.  
      Люпин уволок Сириуса от ручья, Гарри последовал за ними. Бутерброды с ветчиной и холодный, кисловатый морс были, как раз кстати.  
      — Есть хочешь? — спросил Люпин, протягивая бутерброд домовику. У Римуса в доме домовых эльфов не было и, как живут эти создания, он не знал. Кричер хмуро посмотрел на магов.  
      — Если не хочет, пусть не ест, — Северус взглянул на вредное создание. — Я хочу знать всё, что касается этого медальона, — он положил на одеяло странный медальон.  
      Кричер хмурился и молчал.  
      — Как хочешь, — хмыкнул зельевар и, взмахнув палочкой, взглянул в глаза домовику, произнося заклинание и вторгаясь в разум магического существа.  
      Тот не долго сопротивлялся, укусы Зубастика сильно ослабили старого Кричера. И Северус методично изучал его воспоминания. Когда маг вышел из разума домовика, тот повалился без сознания.  
      — Он жив? — спросил Римус, которому было искренне жаль это существо.  
      — Жив, — Северус хлебнул морса, — можешь сделать сладкую воду, не помешает и мне выпить, и этого упрямца напоить. Гарри, дай ему немного магии, а то, действительно, умрёт.  
      Поттер, тревожно посматривая на дядю Северуса, кивнул, не споря. Невероятная покладистость обычно жадного до магии ребёнка, свидетельствовала, что в доме Блэка он съел очень сильный артефакт.  
      Люпин уже принёс два стакана со сладкой водой, один выпил Северус, а второй влили в домовика, когда тот резко пришел в себя от того, что Гарри коснулся его руки, вливая магию.  
      Кричер не жив, не мертв, глядел на магов и Гарри с Зубастиком. Не зная, что ещё ожидать от них, то вламываются в мозг, то напитывают живительной магией.  
      Северус сидел, прикрыв глаза.  
      — Что ты узнал, — не выдержал Сириус.  
      — Подожди, бешеный, мне нужно собрать полную картину образов, слишком много всего.  
      — Сири, присмотри пока за своим домовиком, а я пойду воду принесу домой, — Римус не любил сидеть без дела.  
      Блэк посмотрел на домового эльфа:  
      — Угу, глаз не спущу, — «глаза б мои его не видели!»  
      Блэку хотелось о многом расспросить Кричера, но его упорное игнорирование его, как хозяина, бесило и, чтобы не портить себе и особенно Гарри настроение, Сириус сдерживался, подавляя своё раздражение.  
      Гарри пил морс, тоже исподлобья глядя на Кричера. Наконец, он что-то для себя решил и пододвинулся к домовику. Тот удержался на месте, явно, с трудом, на старом лице домовика четко читалось желание быть где-нибудь подальше и от Гарри, и от Зубастика.  
      — Прости, я… Зубастик больше не будет тебя кусать, если ты конечно не захочешь сбежать, — с этими словами мальчик протянул руку домовику. — Мир?  
      Кричер даже не дрогнул, всё с тем же выражением смотря на мальчика.  
      — Гарри, забудь о нём, — проговорил Сириус. — Зубастик его всё-таки сильно укусил, а он и меньшего не прощал. Какое семейство с гонором, такой и домовик. Ты для него всё равно, что кошка для мышки, хотя будь ты ему другом, не уверен, что он не стал бы вести себя так же.  
      Мальчишка недовольно насупился:  
      — Ну и ладно, — и сел подальше от домовика и ближе к крёстному.  
      — Ну более или менее какие-то выкладки у меня есть, — Снейп шевельнулся и открыл глаза.  
      Римус сел рядом, очищая ножом принесённое яблоко:  
      — Какие?  
      — Всю магию в медальоне Гарри съел, что там было, уже не узнать, но что-то осталось, что-то родное, — Северус посмотрел на заинтересованного ребёнка.  
      — Угу, — кивнул он.  
      — А что в Гарри есть кроме обскура? — продолжил Снейп.  
      — Кусок чьей-то души, — сказал Римус, протягивая дольку яблока мальчику.  
      — Мда, и теперь я уверен, что это душа Тёмного лорда.  
      — Правда что ли? — у Блэка не было причин не верить Снейпу, но возникал вопрос. — Зачем это ему?  
      Северус пожал плечами, отказываясь от яблока:  
      — Не знаю, но в медальон вживлён кусок души, причём его выдрали вместе с вопоминаниями о некой женщине.  
      — И откуда эта вещь у Кричера? — спросил Римус, который и так догадывался о хозяине осколка души.  
      — Тёмный лорд просил твоего брата об услуге. Эта услуга была домовик, которого он использовал, как подопытную крысу, проверив на нём действенность ловушки, которая оберегала этот медальон, — Снейп взял в руку бывший тёмный артефакт.  
      Теперь все вокруг по другому взглянули на вещицу и невольно порадовались, что все её сюрпризы уничтожены.  
      — Но домовик не человек, — продолжил слизеринец. — Он аппарировал домой, выполняя приказ младшего хозяина и позже, он всё рассказал Регулусу.  
      Блэк нахмурился:  
      — И что он сделал, — осипшим голосом спросил Сириус, уже не ожидая ничего хорошего.  
      — Регулус отправился с домовиком в пещеру. Сам я никогда не поверил бы, что тот парень, помешанный на великом Тёмном лорде, может пойти против кумира, но он отважился отправиться за ним, — Северус повертел медальон в руках. — В пещере всё произошло довольно быстро, Регулус достал тёмный артефакт, выпив можно сказать яд, хотя действия было в другом, понимая, что живым он не выберется, парень отправил Кричера домой с медальоном, а сам остался в пещере. Домовику, естественно, не хватило сил уничтожить столь тёмную вещь, и она всё это время находилась в доме Блэков.  
      — А Регулус? — спросил Люпин.  
      — Подозреваю, что оттуда он не выбрался.  
      — Вот идиот! Упёртый идиот! Почему он не пошел к родителям? Они всегда в нём души не чаяли, — Сириус вскочил.  
      — Бродяга, сядь, — попросил Римус. — Вероятно, твой брат считал, что они отдадут медальон Тому-кого-нельзя-называть.  
      Блэк продолжал ходить взад вперед.  
      — А ко мне обратиться? Я-то был не за Лорда! Я уже поступил в аврорат?!  
      — Но вы же не ладили. Как разругались, когда ты был на шестом курсе, так даже не заговаривали. Ты же сам сказал, что у тебя нет брата, — проговорил Люпин.  
      — Вашу перебранку было из другого крыла слышно, — согласился Снейп.  
      Блэк остановился, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, очень хотелось придушить домовика за молчание и себе врезать за извечную Блэковскую горячность.  
      — Мне надо попасть в ту пещеру.


	22. Chapter 22

      — С ума сошёл, бешеный?! Там минимум несколько десятков инферналов, и вода, — не выдержал и высказался Снейп.  
      — Сириус, он прав, худшего сочетания не придумаешь.  
      — Лунатик, его надо нормально похоронить, — Блэк опустился и сел на одеяло. — Неправильно, что он гниёт там.  
      Римус что-то хотел сказать, но промолчал.  
      Гарри подсел к дяде Северусу и потянул его за рукав, привлекая внимание:  
      — А кто такой Регулус?  
      — Брат твоего непутевого крёстного, — пояснил Снейп. — Он давно пропал. Тебя ещё на свете не было.  
      — А что это за женщина? — мальчик взял в руку медальон.  
      — Гарри, это чужие воспоминания, даже я бы сказал чувства, вырванные и заключённые в медальон, — слизеринец покачал головой, всё меньше понимая странного мага, имя которого боялись произнести многие.  
      Снейп задумчиво взглянул на Блэка, которому что-то втолковывал Римус. «Убьётся идиот, и что я потом скажу ребёнку», — покачал он головой, хмурясь.  
  
      После всех расспросов, Сириус взял Кричера за шкирку и уволок поговорить по душам. Люпин ушёл проверить силки перед тем, как совсем стемнеет. Гарри читал, в то время, как Снейп перебирал сушеные травы. Зубастик исчез, растворяясь в мальчике.  
      Сириус выпустил Кричера:  
      — А теперь послушай меня, упертое создание. Мне нужно, чтобы ты перенёс меня в ту пещеру, надо похоронить брата по-людски, а потом можешь идти на все четыре стороны. Не нравлюсь, держать не буду, хочешь, живи дальше в доме Блэков.  
      — Кричер не понимает. Недостойный потомок пойдет за младшим хозяином? — неверяще проговорил домовик.  
      — Да, мы всё-таки братья, хоть я его и не знал.  
      Домовик вдруг затрясся, как осиновый лист, и начал причитать:  
      — Кричер останется, Кричер проведёт, Кричер всё сделает.  
      Сириус от такого рвения подался назад, чуть не упав:  
      — Не сейчас! — выкрикнул он, пытаясь угомонить домовика. — У Гарри скоро день рождения, он всё-таки мой крестник, после.  
      Домовик успокоился так же внезапно, как и разволновался, кивнув:  
      — После. Кричер подождёт.  
      Сириус только покачал головой:  
      — Не понимаю я вас, домовых. Ты же им дорожил? — маг присел на корточки и вгляделся в глаза магического существа. — Так почему не взял за шкирку и не аппарировал домой?  
      Домовик сжался под этим презрительным взглядом:  
      — У Кричера не было сил. Кричеру было слишком плохо.  
      — Вот и сказал бы Регулусу, что не можешь его переправить в пещеру. Сил у него нет! — он отвернулся, поднимаясь. — Что вы за создания домовики? Меня ты не послушать можешь, а его не послушать не мог?  
      Сириус сплюнул в сердцах и пошёл к дому. Всё-таки обернувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что домовик идёт следом.  
  
      Прошло два дня, у Гарри настал день рождения, семь лет. Маги решили много не мудрить и отметить его в Белфасте. Это был не маленький магловский город, со своей уникальной архитектурой. Гарри с любопытством рассматривал дома и улочки нового, неизвестного города.  
      Зашли в кафе, где решили не скупиться на лакомства для мальчишки.  
      Снейп без особой охоты составил компанию Сириусу и Люпину. Но Блэк не нарывался, больше обращая внимание на окружение и Гарри, чем на зельевара. Римус вёл себя, как всегда сдержанно. Северус держался отстранённо и чуть в стороне.  
      К вечеру вернулись в дом, где Кричер к общему удивлению приготовил ужин. Домовик был хмурый, ворчливый, он старательно избегал Гарри, но уходить не собирался.  
  
      Снейп подошёл к Римусу и чуть толкнул его в бок, привлекая внимание, после чего спросил:  
      — Зачем ты ему краски, карандаши и книгу подарил?  
      Люпин улыбнулся, наблюдая за заинтересованным мальчуганом:  
      — Ребёнку нравится рисовать, — пожав плечами, прошептал Люпин. — Не одни же книги читать?  
      — Образование важно, а в его случае особенно. Кто знает, будет ли он вообще колдовать. А рисование ему зачем?  
      — Он очень заинтересовался живыми картинами, полдня расспрашивал Сириуса.  
      Снейп сложил руки на груди, скептически хмыкнув:  
      — Ожившие картины, созданные Зубастиком? Ты уверен, что они не будут затягивать магических существ в свои сети и вытягивать из них магию, убивая?  
      — Ну у тебя и фантазии, — покачал головой Люпин. — Гарри очень положительный мальчик.  
      — Скажи это домовику, — Снейп подошёл к Поттеру, заглядывая за его плечо. Книжка рассказывала, как можно улучшить навыки рисования простым и понятным языком с наглядными примерами, тем самым захватив маленького мальчика. Гарри заметил его интерес и закидал вопросами, на которые тот не всегда мог дать ответ.  
      Снейп пожал про себя плечами. «Если Гарри так уж хочется заняться рисованием, пусть побалуется и бросит».  
  
      Прошла неделя в течении которой, Северус два раза отправлялся в магический Лондон. Римус занимался хозяйством, хоть и на пару с Кричером. Гарри читал, учился писать и рисовать, так же как пытался наладить контакт с домовиком, безуспешно, но он старался. Сириус же по нескольку часов в сутки вспоминал заклинания, привыкая к волшебной палочке отца и медальону.  
      Наконец, Блэк огорошил всех:  
      — Завтра Кричер перенесет меня в пещеру.  
      — Убиться решил, — хмуро констатировал зельевар.  
      — Сири, это опасно, — но Римус уже видел, что друг всё для себя решил. И вздохнув, продолжил. — Хорошо я пойду с тобой, Снейп присмотрит за Гарри.  
      — А я не пойду? — разочарованно спросил ребёнок.  
      — Гарри, ты отправишься в столь опасное место только через мой труп, — припечатал Северус.  
  
      — Гарри, там, действительно, опасно, но я должен, — присел рядом с ребёнком Сириус, когда тот уже собирался спать. — Хочешь, я почитаю тебе на ночь?  
      Мальчик вздохнул, но протянул книжку, он уже пусть и медленно, но мог читать сам, но всё равно любил послушать сказку на ночь.  
      — Только не пропадайте, — проговорил Гарри, сжав руку крёстного.  
      — И не собирался, — ответил Блэк, раскрывая книгу.  
  
      В это время на улице Люпин набрал воды из ручья и посмотрел на Снейпа.  
      — Может, есть идеи или предложения?  
      — Хм, — тот окинул его хмурым взглядом и протянул два пузырька. — Выпейте перед скачком переноса, повысит магический потенциал на время, но позже придётся за это расплатиться слабостью.  
      — Спасибо, — Люпин положил пузырьки в карман и направился к дому.  
      — И не сдохни там, защищая этого бешеного. Если что, превращайся в волка, шкуру повредить сложнее, регенерация лучше, да и сил у зверя больше.  
      Люпин обернулся:  
      — Я не собираюсь там умирать.  
      — Ну, ну, — покачал головой Снейп. В адекватность Блэка он никогда не верил.  
  


***

  
  
      Скачок аппарции был плавный, Гарри против своего обыкновения не пожалел магии для домовика, щедро поделившись.  
Маги оказались в кромешной тьме. Сириус зажёг огонёк, освещая пещеру. Они находились на одиноком острове в большой пещере. Водная гладь была спокойна, влажные стены, с потолка капала вода. Лучшего места для инферналов трудно было придумать.  
      — Лунатик подстрахуй меня, — шепотом проговорил Сириус, произнеся заклинание левитации.  
      — Ты с ума сошел! — схватил его за руку Римус.  
      — Я должен осмотреть дно, подстрахуй. Я буду осторожен, — проговорил Блэк и полетел, поднимаясь к потолку. Он посмотрел на Люпина и тот выпустил сонм ярких огоньков, осветив пещеру.  
      Если в полутьме казалось всё одного цвета, то теперь было видно, что берег острова покрыт тёмным, склизким налётом. Осмотрев пещеру с воздуха, Сириус убедился в своих догадках. Немало разорванных тел инферналов лежало в воде и гнило, на стенах же невооруженным глазом можно было рассмотреть следы вспышек. Кто тут крошил этих тварей оставалось загадкой, которую можно было поразгадывать и позже.  
      Блэк сделал маленький надрез на руке заготовленным лезвием и, прошептав единственное заклинание выученное ещё в раннем детстве у матери, стал наблюдать за маленьким красным огоньком, который образовался из его капли крови и теперь плавно скользил над водой. Остановился он чуть в стороне от острова. Сириус подлетел к нему и стал всматриваться в водную гладь. Пока не заметил целое тело в одежде, но плоть его была уже почти съедена. Блэк медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и щёлкнул пальцами, отпуская красный огонёк. Тот упал, спускаясь ниже сквозь водную гладь к этому трупу, завис в метре над телом.  
      Инферналы, что были чуть в отдалении шевельнулись. Боковым зрением Сириус выхватил движение в другой части озера. Если ранее ему казалось, что тут от силы штук пять инферналов, то теперь стало ясно, что на дне их может скрываться и больше, оставалось надеяться, что передвижение тела их не заинтересует.  
      Блэк, держась на хорошем расстоянии от воды, сосредоточился на трупе, медленно его поднимая наверх и перемещая ближе к берегу. Он чуть не упал в воду, забыв на миг поддерживать собственный полет, но Люпин удержал его над водой, давая возможность сосредоточиться на подъёме тела.  
      Римус старался следить за тем, что делает друг, но взгляд то и дело возвращался в темноту пещеры. Все его чувства орали об опасности, и только усилием воли он заставлял себя смотреть на то, что делает Блэк, а не на тени, скользящие по дну пещеры. За себя Люпин не волновался, но видеть Бродягу над водой было страшно.  
      Маг поднимал тело брата медленно, стараясь как можно меньше волновать воду. Но, несмотря на все меры предосторожности, инферналы двигались в их сторону. Сириус уже подлетел к берегу, встал на твёрдую почву и, понимая, что времени осталось немного, одним быстрым движением выдернул тело брата из воды. Скелет упал на землю, красный огонёк, который следовал за ним, подлетел к самым костям, показывая, что Блэк не ошибся, это мог быть только его родственник.  
      Глаза оборотня были чувствительней человеческих, и он видел, что из воды поднимаются белёсые трупы, которым очень не понравилось, что их побеспокоили.  
      — Сири, не стой, заворачивай его в ткань, — крикнул он Сириусу, поторапливая.  
      Водная гладь забурлила, но инферналы появлялись не по одному, хладные трупы в обносках, с пустыми взглядами ползли сразу с нескольких сторон. Римус ударил первой огненной вспышкой, разрывая ближайшего инфернала, но это не сильно напугало остальных, затем ударил следующего, расцвечивая пещеру огненными всполохами.  
      Сириусу пришлось отвлечься, доверившись другу, он быстро достал кусок ткани левитировал труп в него и завернул, наложив чары стазиса, после чего крикнул Кричеру, что пора уходить.  
      Домовик, который стоял в центре острова, прижав уши и втянув голову в худые плечи, зажмурившись, быстро подошел к Блэку. А с Люпином были проблемы.  
      Инферналы будто почувствовали, что жертвы могут уйти, поползли со всех сторон, и Сириусу пришлось включиться в устранение нападающих со всех сторон тварей. Таким образом, планомерно отбиваясь от оживлённых трупов, стараясь не подпустить ни одного, оба гриффиндорца отступали к центру острова, где их подхватил Кричер. На прощание Сириус, собрав все силы, запустил усиленную бомбарду в инферналов.  
      Скачок был резче, чем до этого. Они рухнули прямо перед домом. Зельевар сразу оказался на улице, обведя всех изучающим взглядом. Он уже хотел подойти к Сириусу и проверить принесённый труп, когда Люпин рухнул без сознания.  
      Блэк подскочил к другу, мало вслушиваясь в причитания домовика: «Только не опять. Снова. Как же так».  
      Зельевар, не медля произнес диагностирующее заклинание и определил, что оборотень отравлен:  
      — Быстро, неси его в дом.  
      Гарри сидел за столом, стараясь не мешать взрослым. Северус быстро оглядел пострадавшего, не церемонясь снял с него всю одежду. На ноге был неглубокий укус, но кожа в этом месте вспухла, побагровела, а по венам от него чёрно-грязными линиями, расползался яд. Скорость распространения заражения поражала даже зельевара.  
      — Может, ему ногу отрезать, потом новую отрастить, — предположил Сириус.  
      Северус покачал головой:  
      — Уже поздно, — и слушая скорее свою интуицию нежели голос разума, он произнёс заклинание, взмахнул палочкой и в следующие мгновение проник в разум мужчины, а ещё через минуту на кровати лежал громадный, серый волк.  
      — Что ты делаешь?! — воскликнул Блэк.  
      — Сколько вы пробыли в пещере? Минут десять, от силы двадцать, а яд уже проник в организм, если что-то и может его остановить, то только живучесть оборотней. Эти твари и с выпущенными кишками выживают.  
      — Но разве нельзя ничего сделать? Противоядие?  
      — У меня нет яда. Кто его укусил?  
      — Только если инфернал, но до недавнего времени я не думал, что они ядовиты.  
      — Именно, нет противоядия против яда инфернала, так как они не ядовиты. Нужен образец и, даже если иметь яд под рукой, прежде чем я изготовлю противоядия, Люпин умрёт.  
      — Но что же делать? — желание Сириуса должным образом похоронить брата уже не казалось столь привлекательным, если ради этого он потеряет лучшего друга… Это слишком дорогая цена! Самое страшное было бессилие. Он смотрел, как громадный волк тяжело дышит, язык вывалился из пасти, задние лапы подрагивали.  
      — Что стоишь, смотришь?! — вывел его из ступора гневный выкрик зельевара. — Наложи охлаждающие чары и сиди приглядывай за ним. Сейчас принесу укрепляющее, — Сириус кивнул. Впервые в жизни он готов был послушать Снейпа, он бы послушал и Волдеморта в такой ситуации.  
      После того как первая тревога прошла, зельевар понял, что Люпин не собирается сразу умирать. Была высокая температура, кровь прилила к коже, яд пытался победить, но волк боролся. Прошёл час, второй. К вечеру волка перенесли в маленькую комнату, Блэк присел присматривать за больным. Снейп, понимая, что ничего не может сделать, занялся ужином. За телом Регулуса без лишних просьб и приказов присматривал Кричер.  
  
      Северус позвал Сириуса к столу.  
      — Я не голоден.  
      Снейп прислонился к косяку, сложив руки на груди:  
      — А я не спрашиваю голоден ты или нет. Если ты не выйдешь из комнаты, Гарри тоже есть не будет, — Блэк поднял взгляд на Северуса, со вздохом встал и пошёл, сел за стол, попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась невеселой.  
      Гарри тревожно взглянул на крёстного:  
      — Дядя Римус будет жить?  
      — Куда он денется, — хмуро произнес Северус. — Ешьте.  
      Ужинали молча, после чего Снейп дал Сириусу пузырёк с питательным укрепляющим и отправил его вливать лекарство в волка. Сам зельевар взялся за посуду, невольно размышляя о том, что придётся поменять собственные планы. Оставлять и Гарри, и больного на Бродягу он не желал.  
      Снейп подошёл к Гарри. Мальчик сидел на краю кровати, понимая, что нужно чем-то заняться, но не было настроения.  
      — Пойдем со мной в палатку, я хочу кое-что приготовить, а ты почитаешь мне вслух.  
      Поттер с надеждой всмотрелся в невеселое лицо напротив:  
      — Он точно будет жить?  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, когда я вру?  
      — Знаю, — и со вздохом продолжил. — Ты не веришь в свои слова. Он…  
      — Живучий, — закончил за Гарри слизеринец. — И это правда. Пойдём, — Северус протянул ему руку.  
      Гарри слез с кровати, подошёл к полке:  
      — Я возьму книгу про растения?  
      — Хорошо, — кивнул зельевар.  
      Поттер подошёл к дяде Северусу, протянув руку. Они вышли из дома и только теперь Снейп вспомнил про Кричера.  
      — Ты пока заходи, устраивайся, я на минутку, — проговорил зельевар, пропуская Гарри внутрь палатки.  
      Мальчик кивнул.  
      Северус обошёл дом, подошёл к месту, где лежало тело завернутое в ткань и тщательно укутанное чарами, а рядом сидел домовик и качался из стороны в сторону. Почувствовав, что к нему подошёл маг, тот замер.  
      — Что ты имел в виду когда сказал «снова»? — без предисловий прямо в лоб спросил Снейп.  
      Кричер снова стал качаться из стороны в сторону, смотря в одну точку перед собой:  
      — Кричер видел такую же рану, Кричер видел, как оно сжигало старшего господина.  
      — Старшего? Ориона Блэка? Он вроде бы умер от какой-то болезни?  
      — Кричер видел, как старший хозяин вернулся домой, хозяина два дня не было дома, хозяин упал также, хозяин больше не пришёл в себя.  
      — Он быстро умер?  
      — Кричер присматривал два дня.  
      — Какие были раны?  
      Кричер перестал качаться из стороны в сторону:  
      — На ноге, оно разъедало плоть, Кричер видел красные пятна и была вонь, а потом Кричер убирал кровь, которая текла из горла хозяина, а потом всё, не стало хозяина.  
      — Ясно.  
      Северус вернулся к палатке, ему было над чем подумать.


	23. Chapter 23

      Прошло два напряженных дня.  
      Люпин так и не пришёл в себя. Огромным серым волком он лежал на кровати и тяжело дышал. Жар помогало снизить только заклинание охлаждения. Зелье удавалось влить, но частая рвота волка сводила усилия к нулю.  
      Сириус через силу проглотил завтрак, только чтобы не беспокоить Гарри. Уже хотел отправиться в комнату, но его остановил Снейп.  
      — Я и Гарри пойдём в маггловскую деревушку, нужно купить продукты.  
      — Надолго?  
      — Возможно, — Северус хотел отвлечь мальчика от тревожных мыслей хоть на время.  
      — А если что-нибудь случится? — Блэку было тяжело признавать, что в медицине он не очень силён. Да, он мог наложить шов, дать нужное зелье, применить охлаждающее, но точно продиагностировать больного и сделать нужные выводы…  
      — Гарри, иди собирайся, — попросил зельевар. Сам он отошёл чуть в сторону, сделал вид, что собирает сумку и тихо ответил. — Блэк, если вдруг его состояние ухудшится, я ничего не смогу сделать. Мы влили в него столько зелий, но даже маги не всесильны.  
      Он хотел добавить, что нужно было думать раньше, но бледный, осунувшийся Блэк, скорее всего и так это уже осознал.  
      Сириус попытался улыбнуться Гарри, помахал ему рукой. Мальчик очень переживал последние дни, хоть и старался не показывать. Блэк вошел в комнату, которая уже пропахла зельями и псиной, и сел напротив волка.  
      Он сам не заметил, как заснул. Предыдущая ночь выдалась бессонная. У волка то и дело были судороги, к тому же Сириус боялся заснуть, а проснуться рядом с трупом.  
      Сквозь полудрёму Блэк почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его щеки. Он подскочил и уставился на бледного, худого с красными пятнами на теле Люпина. Тот смотрел на сидящего мужчину, попытался поднять руку, но сил не хватило.  
      — Лунатик, как ты? — но ответа не последовало. Люпин хотел что-то сказать, но из пересохшего горла шли только хрипы. Сириус подскочил к табуретке, взял стакан воды и помог сделать несколько глотков. Римус закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша.  
      Невольно закралось подозрение, что это конец. Ведь оборотни перед смертью вновь становятся людьми.  
      Сириус потряс друга за плечо, тот открыл глаза, но взгляд был непонимающим будто он смотрел в пустоту.  
      — Римус, Лунатик, ты меня слышишь? Это я Сириус. Не смей умирать!  
      Взгляд у больного на секунду будто прояснился, и он прошептал что-то, но Блэк не расслышал. Он пододвинулся ближе и спросил:  
       — Что ты говоришь?  
      Мозг усталого, растревоженного Сириуса отказывался воспринимать эти два слова «поцелуй меня», поэтому смысл сказанного больным до Блэка дошёл не сразу. «Точно горячка», — подумал он и наложил охлаждающее заклинание.  
      Взгляд Люпина тускнел, он как-то грустно улыбнулся, едва слышно прошептал: «Даже во сне ты остаёшься недосягаем», — после чего закрыл глаза.  
      Вот теперь страх накрыл Сириуса, он коснулся рукой шеи Римуса, боясь, что исчезнет последний нитевидный пульс.  
      — Не смей умирать!  
      Люпин ещё два раза приходил в себя. Один раз попытался схватить Сириуса за руку, но сил не было даже на это простое движение, и он просто молча смотрел, но так будто прощался.  
      Второй раз он посмотрел на Блэка и тихо прошептал:  
      — Значит, не поцелуешь? — и закрыл глаза, но затем, чтобы снова с трудом их открыть и проговорить. — Я заслужил, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — он прерывисто вздохнул и еле слышно прошептал. — Я тебя очень люблю, Сири, — и снова впал в бессознательное состояние.  
      Когда Снейп вернулся домой вместе с Гарри, Сириус был уже доведен до крайней точки. Он схватил зельевара, втащил в комнату и прошептал:  
      — Он со мной попрощался!  
      Снейп посмотрел на лежащего мужчину:  
      — Но он жив?  
      — Да, но пульс едва прощупывается, дыхание тяжёлое.  
      Северус вздохнул:  
      — Значит, эта ночь будет решающая, выживет — будет жить, не выдержит — умрёт.  
      Зельевар вышел из комнаты, пройдя мимо застывшего Блэка. Он вместе с Гарри разложил продукты, стараясь занять ребёнка, хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы тот не слишком переживал.  
      После чего напоил больного лекарством, также как и Сириус, который уже мало отличался от умирающего и уволок мальчика вместе с собой в палатку.  
      Ночь оказалась, действительно, очень тревожной. Римуса сильно рвало, причём из него выходили какие-то темно-бордовые отвратительно пахнущие сгустки, мало похожие на кровь. У постели больного пришлось дежурить и Сириусу, и Снейпу, а, чтобы Гарри хоть немного поспал, в него чуть ли не насильно пришлось влить снотворное.  
      К утру обессиленный Люпин заснул, дыхание у него было спокойным, пульс слабым, но стабильным, температура начала спадать. Сириус заснул у постели чуть ли не на полу. Снейп прошёл к очагу. Он заварил себе хорошего крепкого кофе и присел на стул.  
      Гарри проснулся и резко вскочил с кровати:  
      — Что я проспал?  
      — Не волнуйся, он жив, — проговорил Северус. — Выспался?  
      Ребёнок обиженно посмотрел за замученного дядю Северуса, но новость, что дядя Римус жив заставила забыть обиду (он тоже мог помочь) и довольно улыбнуться.  
      — Кушать будешь?  
      Гарри мотнул отрицательно головой.  
      — Я сейчас помоюсь, и сам всё сделаю. Дядя Северус, иди спать.  
      — Нет, готовить будешь под моим присмотром.  
      Мальчик кивнул, он зашёл в комнату с больным, тихо подошёл к Римусу, коснулся его лба. Затем вернулся назад, переобулся и отправился к ручью. Когда он вернулся, Снейп уже сидел на краю кровати.  
      Набрать воду в чайник, поставить на очаг, развести огонь так, чтобы не обжечься, Гарри уже умел. Чашка, молоко, какао, сахар, вчерашние булочки, всё это оказалось на столе. Северус наблюдал за всем этим, явно, из последних сил борясь со сном.  
      Спи, дядя Северус, я, если что, тебя разбужу, — последних слов Снейп уже не слышал.  
  
      Сириусу снился странный сон. Он сидел на берегу реки, к нему подошёл и подсел Римус. Поднял руку и как-то нежно по-матерински погладил его по волосам:  
      — Поцелуй меня, — попросил он вдруг, заглядывая в глаза.  
      Блэк отшатнулся, Люпин грустно улыбнулся, в этот момент на его лице проступили красные пятна из уголков губ потекла кровь, и он услышал тихое:  
      — Даже во сне ты недосягаем, — Сириус ахнул, кинулся к Римусу и… проснулся.  
  
      Он взглянул на спящего друга с невольной мыслью: «Приснится же такое». Блэк потянулся. Спал он в неудобной позе, от чего всё болело. Встал, взмахнул волшебной палочкой, освежая воздух, помещение пропахло зельями и потом. Коснулся лба больного, температура спала, с души как камень свалился. Он наложил очищающее на Люпина, накрыл его одеялом и вышел в большую комнату.  
      Гарри оторвался от книги и улыбнулся ему:  
      — Кушать будешь? — спросил он шёпотом.  
      — Хочу что-нибудь попить, заваришь мне кипятка, а я пока схожу прогуляюсь на пару минут.  
      — Хорошо, — Гарри с охотой кивнул.  
  
      Спустя два дня, не сказав никому ни слова, Сириус вместе с домовиком глубокой августовской ночью переместились на старое лондонское кладбище. Кричер нёс тело младшего хозяина.  
      Маг и домовик осторожно прокрались по кладбищу и остановились перед могилами последних Блэков. Захоронение семьи Блэк было обширным, защищённым старой каменной оградой. Стараясь производить, как можно меньше шума, вырыли могилу, куда и опустили тело, завернутое в ткань. Закапывать пришлось осторожно, скрывая следы своих действий. С одной стороны Блэк был рад, что брат упокоился рядом с родителями, с другой — его могила будет ему укором в своей горячности. Он мог и не общаться с братом, но, кто ему мешал, присматривать, как старшему.  
      Сириус не выдержал и на могильной плите матери оставил надпись, где были написаны полное имя и даты рождения и смерти брата. Старательно скрыл эти надписи заклинанием, через некоторое время они проявятся.  
      Кричер пустил слезу.  
      В следующий момент обоих спугнул выкрик: «кто здесь?»  
      Сириус не стал разбираться в источники шума, а приказал домовику перенести себя обратно в Ирландию.  
      Чуть позже Кричер отправился на кладбище и проверил, что тело младшего хозяина осталось там же, где его похоронили. Это событие немного примирило домовика с Сириусом, не сделало того любимым хозяином, но всё же Кричер стал терпимее. Хоть и вернулся жить в дом Блэков, покинув Ирландию.  
  
      Раннее сентябрьское утро. Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как Люпин пришел в себя, силы оборотня восстановились. Сейчас он собирал сумку с запасами еды, затем заткнул волшебную палочку за пояс.  
      У двери стоял хмурый Сириус:  
      — Может, не пойдешь? Или всё-таки я пойду с вами?  
      Снейп, который тоже собирал сумку, выпрямился и ответил за Люпина:  
      — И на кого мы оставим Гарри? К тому же ты в бегах, лишний раз крутиться в Лондоне опасно.  
      Сириус хотел было что-то ответить, но промолчал, переведя взгляд на друга.  
      Римус согласно кивнул на слова слизеринца и проговорил:  
      — Хватит и того, что ты никому ничего не сказав, отправлялся хоронить брата, — в глазах Лунатика вспыхнула прежняя злоба. Он отвернулся, склоняясь к сумке. — Пообщаешься с Гарри, смотри, чтобы он ни во что не влип.  
      — Я не влипну, — подал голос ребёнок.  
      — Лунатик, послушай меня!  
      Римус вздохнул, беря сумку:  
      — Ты же знаешь, дом пустой и там обитает Кричер, думаю, если что, он нам поможет.  
      — Но это всё-таки дом тёмного рода, — пустил в дело свой последний аргумент недовольный Блэк.  
      — Мы уже там были и примерно предполагаем, какие там могут быть опасности, — проворчал Снейп. — Ты лучше следи за Гарри и не разнесите дом.  
      Сириус с вызовом взглянул Снейпу в глаза:  
      — Если к вечеру не вернётесь, я отправлюсь вас искать и возьму с собой Гарри.  
      Северус вернул ему взгляд:  
      — Даже не думай, если мы там задержимся, то можем вернуться и завтра утром.  
      — Да что там делать целый сутки! Вы что не помните ощущений? — повысил голос Блэк.  
      Люпин подошёл к Сириусу, коснулся его руки, гася вспышку гнева.  
      — Успокойтесь оба, — он перевёл взгляд на хмурого Снейпа, затем заглянул в глаза Бродяге. — Мы всего лишь посмотрим книги в библиотеке. Брать первые попавшиеся глупо, так что это может занять время. И если будет, действительно, тяжело мы этим вечером вернёмся. Еды я оставил на двое суток, разогреете, — после чего Люпин повернулся к Гарри, который всё это время сидел на кровати. — Гарри присмотри за Сириусом, — Люпин повернулся к другу, — а ты смотри за крестником.  
      Снейп прошёл к двери, на прощание обернулся, повторив:  
      — Не разнесите дом, — и вышел.  
      За ним последовал Римус, порт-ключ плавно перенёс их в Лондон.  
  
      Сириус проводил двух магов хмурым взглядом, вздохнул, подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с крестником:  
      — Чем займёмся?  
      — Я хочу ещё поспать.  
      — Согласен, пять часов утра рановато для подъёма. Подвинься, Гарри.  
  
      Был уже обед. Гарри вспомнил про карандаши и кисти и захотел порисовать. Сириусу же было откровенно скучно. Это Люпин постоянно был чем-то занят: то чинил одежду, то потрошил дичь, то вялил рыбу, то ходил на рыбалку, то заготавливал хворост, то убирался в доме, то… И при этом был абсолютно доволен жизнью. Для Сириуса всё это было… не то.  
      Блэк уже почти задремал, когда Гарри потянул его за руку, будя.  
      — Что случилось? — спросил он.  
      — Чужие.  
      Сон слетел, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Блэк неосознанно проверил висит ли на шее медальон:  
      — Дементоры?  
      Гарри замотал головой:  
      — Нет, люди, маги. Точно не могу сказать сколько их, но они недалеко.  
      Сириус быстро вскочил, оделся, хотел выйти из дома, но понял, что не знает куда идти. Он обернулся и посмотрел на мальчика. «Если узнают, что он втянул Гарри в приключение. А кто сказал, что кто-то об этом узнает?»  
      — Пойдем со мной, — позвал он крестника.  
      Гарри расплылся в довольной улыбке, оделся, а через пару минут рядом уже витал Зубастик.  
      Они медленно и осторожно пробирались в указанном ребёнком направлении. Пройдя около километра, увидели вдалеке двух мужчин. Те не скрывались, шли по пустоши открыто и громко ругались.  
      — Гарэн, и куда ты меня завел?  
      — Кайл, я не специально. Все говорили, что в глубь Заброшенной пустоши пройти нельзя, что эти места зачарованные. Как видишь вполне можно, и нет здесь никаких чудовищ!  
      — Прекрасно, мы знаем, что пройти сюда можно. А как назад вернуться?!  
      Ещё некоторое время Сириус и Гарри осторожно наблюдали за плутающими мужчинами, но с каждой минутой те всё ближе подходили к их дому. И Сириус решил, что дальше так продолжаться не может.  
      — Гарри, посиди здесь, ничего не делай, никуда не ходи, я быстро.  
      После чего Блэк, накинув заклинание невидимости, приблизился ближе к незваным гостям и произнёс заклинание, которое запутывало путников. После чего вернулся к мальчику. Они ещё час следили за мужчинами, но первая заинтересованность ребёнка прошла, и Блэк понимал, что пора заканчивать их приключение. Но этот Гарэн был непробиваем, его так и тянуло сменить направление в сторону их дома, и в итоге эти двое кружили по кругу.  
      — Гарри, я пойду отпугну их, так чтобы наверняка.  
      — Крестный, а что ты будешь делать?  
      — Напугаю этих двух болванов, побегут, только пятки будут сверкать. Смотри и учись.  
      После чего Блэк очень осторожно, так как мужчины забрели к болоту, и под ногами земля хлюпала, подкрался к гулякам.  
      Невольно вспомнил старые добрые времена мародеров, хмыкнул и произнёс первое заклинание.  
  
      Кайл уже проклял всё, что только мог. Вот уже целый день они блуждали по болотам и мелким лесочкам, встретить хоть один знакомый ориентир не получалось, их будто запутывали вредные фэйри.  
      Вдруг из-под земли начал подниматься серый туман и сгущаться. Свет невольно потускнел, раздался тявкающий, протяжный вой, и они чётко услышали тяжёлые, хлюпающие по болотной грязи шаги. Приближалось что-то большое. Оно тяжело дышало и шло прямо на них.  
  
      Сириус старался создать иллюзию чего-то пугающего, не влияя на разумы мужчин, так как этого он делать не умел. Легилименция совсем ему не давалась.  
      Те явно испугались, но вместо того, чтобы броситься наутек застыли.  
      Блэк зло подумал: «Перестарался!»  
      В следующий момент мимо него пролетел Зубастик и направился к мужчинам. Сириус не успел ничего сделать, как двое незваных гостей с воплями бросились бежать, увидев красные глаза, возникающие из тумана, и зловещий, разносящийся по округе эхом вой.  
      Через несколько мгновений туман рассеялся, хотя Сириус ничего не делал для этого, маг подскочил к Гарри:  
      — Что ты творишь? Я же просил не вмешиваться!  
      — Но они ведь убежали, — мальчик довольно улыбнулся, забава ему, явно, понравилось. Тут же подлетел и Зубастик, довольно облизываясь.  
      Сириус и без проверок был уверен, что всю его остаточную магию съел этот проглот.  
      — Пошли проверим, подействовали ли наши чары, — проговорил он. Они некоторые время шли за мужчинами, которые, явно, убегали, не разбирая дороги, после чего отправились домой. Сириус чувствовал себя настолько измотанным, что подозрения в том, что Зубастик по-тихому съел немало его магии, превратились в уверенность.  
      — Гарри, надеюсь о нашем приключении ты никому не будешь рассказывать? — спросил мужчина, разогревая поесть, оба были зверски голодные.  
      — Не буду, — кивнул Гарри, понимая, что их поступок не одобрят. Но он бы подобное повторил.


	24. Chapter 24

      — Не хочешь перекусить? — в древнюю библиотеку Блэков зашёл Люпин.  
      Снейп оторвался от полки с книгами и посмотрел на часы:  
      — Быстро же время идёт.  
      — Не устал? — спросил, присев на кресло, Римус.  
      — Совсем нет. Я же не был отравлен ядом, и сил у меня достаточно.  
      — Я всего лишь задал вопрос. Я и сам не так уж сильно устал. Странно, правда? — Римус смотрел на деятельного зельевара. — В прошлый раз мы едва выдержали одну ночь, а сейчас это дом, как дом. Да грязный, хмурый, старый, со скрипучими половицами и бешеными портретами, но не более.  
      — С этим я бы поспорил, — у Снейпа до сих пор болела рука, в которую вцепилась одна из книг. — Здесь может быть опасным всё, что угодно, но тёмная, давящая аура, действительно, исчезла вместе с уничтоженным Гарри артефактом.  
      — Хм, а ведь, действительно, какая же сильная вещь.  
      — Яд, который тебя чуть не убил тоже не слабый, — проговорил Снейп, просматривая очередную книгу. Люпин замолк, о чём-то думая.  
      — Столько сил и знаний, а в итоге тот-кого-нельзя-называть исчез, встретившись с Гарри.  
      Снейп окинул хмурым взглядом Римуса. «Будто я пошёл бы за слабаком, — подумал он. — Но сколько же жестокости в этой силе».  
      Люпин встряхнулся, отгоняя от себя невеселые мысли о смерти друзей:  
      — Отправимся домой?  
      — Я хотел бы пересмотреть ещё несколько полок, но ты можешь возвращаться, — поднял взгляд от книги Снейп.  
      — Я останусь, у нас один порт-ключ. К чему тратить средства на второй. Хочешь помогу?  
      Северус раздраженно произнес:  
      — Иди лучше спать.  
      — Забота это не твой конёк?  
      — Просто, ты мне мешаешь и выглядишь не очень, — проговорил зельевар, возвращаясь к полке.  
      «Хм, нормально я выгляжу, чуть более худой, чем обычно и бледность, — недовольно подумал Римус. — Бывало и хуже».  
  
      К полуночи Люпин собрал все книги, которые он отобрал, сложил аккуратной стопкой и заснул на диване недалеко от входа в библиотеку.  
      Снейп же ещё целую ночь старательно отбирал себе книги, а рано утром разбудил Римуса:  
      — Лучше уйти сейчас, — проговорил он, вскочившему магу.  
      — Уже утро? — Люпин посмотрел в окно.  
      — Скоро наступит.  
      Каждый из них аккуратно упаковал свою стопку книг, и они взялись за единственный порт-ключ, который перенес их в лес. До дома нужно было пройти около полукилометра.  
      — Я заметил, что все книги, которые ты отобрал, были по артефакторике, — начал разговор Снейп.  
      — А все твои книги были про растения и зелья, — ответил Римус.  
      Северус пожал плечами:  
      — Предпочитаю не распыляться, но я не замечал, чтобы ты пытался создать хоть какой-нибудь артефакт.  
      — Это для Сириуса. Сам он из упрямства не возьмет из библиотеки Блэков ни книги, но, если я их принесу, сомневаюсь, что долго удержится в стороне.  
      Снейп невольно остановился:  
      — Я думал…  
      Люпин обернулся, проговорив:  
      — Ему скучно, а артефакты — это его страсть.  
      Северус покачал головой и пошёл дальше. Такую безумную преданность ещё поискать:  
      — И что ты в нём нашёл?  
      Римус пожал плечами, дом уже показался из-за пригорка. Оба мужчины бесшумно проскользнули внутрь.  
      Сириус с ребёнком спали на кровати, на полу лежала книжка со сказками, не проснулся ни один.  
      Когда Гарри встал, Люпин уже хозяйничал у очага. А Блэк был выдворен в соседнюю комнату Снейпом, который теперь дремал рядом.  
  
      Маленькое приключение Сириуса и Гарри осталось бы тайной, если бы через неделю Римус не отправился бы в магическую деревушку за продуктами. Оттуда он вернулся встревоженным и злым. Первым делом он поговорил с Гарри, как с самым слабым звеном, а затем сознался и Блэк.  
      — Чем вы думали, Сири? Ладно, Гарри маленький, но ты… — негодовал Люпин, слухи в деревне выросли в настоящую сказку о двух смельчаках и болотном демоне.  
      — Оставь идиота с ребёнком, — хмыкнул Снейп.  
      Блэк смерил его злым взглядом.  
      — Навёл бы морок и пусть бы они бродили, — ходил из стороны в сторону Римус.  
      — Лунатик, они были слишком близко, ещё бы чуть-чуть, и эти двое гуляли бы по нашему двору.  
      Хмурый Северус, который стоял, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди, спросил:  
      — Как близко?  
      — В полукилометре от нас не дальше.  
      Люпин остановился посреди комнаты:  
      — Странно, я наложил несколько заклинаний отводящих и запутывающих на довольно большом расстоянии от нас, и до сих пор они сбоя не давали. Гарри, — мужчина повернулся к ребёнку, который сидел на кровати, уткнувшись в коленки, хоть его, как раз, никто не ругал, — позови-ка Зубастика.  
      Почти мгновенно появился серый туман, и на магов взглянули красные глаза существа.  
      — Зубастик, ты ничего не съедал? В пустоши и дальше в болоте?  
      — Я не ел те  _камушки, камушки, камушки_ , — прошелестел он в ответ.  
      — Он, действительно, не трогал, дядя Римус, ты же говорил, что их нельзя есть.  
      — Ничего не понимаю, — задумался Люпин.  
      — Если в деревне живёт невосприимчивый к их магии человек, недолго ему путешествовать, — проворчал злой Снейп. — Шутка, — сказал он без толики юмора в голосе, глядя на встревоженных гриффиндорцев. - Но, думаю, стоит пойти проверить эти закрепленные заклинания. Деревенские сильно испугались?  
      Римус посмотрел на Снейпа, затем на встревоженного Сириуса и виноватого Гарри. Постарался улыбнуться:  
      — Ничего смертельного, но, если слухи о нашей местности будут и дальше так расти, то скоро деревенские будут считать, что здесь живёт не какая-нибудь фэйри, любящая запутывать путников, а самый настоящий дракон, а на редкое существо всегда найдется охотник.  
      Снейп уже оделся:  
      — Пойдем проверим якоря для заклинаний, возможно, их нужно усилить. Наверняка, сюда пошлют ещё людей, а если они просто поплутают и вернуться назад, слухи улягутся.  
      — Я вообще-то могу помочь, — с вызовом проговорил Сириус.  
      — Снейп, он прав, идите вместе, а я разберу принесенные продукты, — попросил Римус, которому всё-таки был нужен отдых больше, чем невыспавшемуся слизеринцу.  
  
      Весь сентябрь маги присматривались к тому, что происходит в близлежащей деревне, специальные отводящие заклинания были на месте, и они работали. Как выяснилось, один из незваных гостей оказался мало восприимчивым к их воздействию.  
      Люпин несколько раз ходил в деревню в своём привычном женском обличье на разведку. Радовало, что в этот раз им немало повезло. Эти двое мужчин были далеко не трезвенники, и поверили их рассказу немногие.  
  
      Шло время. Жизнь вернулась в свою более спокойную колею. Люпин восстановился, Блэк всерьёз заинтересовался книгами по артефакторике, а Снейп вернулся к своим зельем.  
      Римус стал замечать пристальное внимание друга к тому, что он делает и как, но списывал такие странности на возросшее беспокойство Сириуса.  
  
      Не успели и глазом моргнуть, как уже приближался Хэллоуин.  
      Снейп собирал вещи, чтобы отправиться в Лондон, когда его внимание привлёк Блэк:  
      — У меня есть к тебе небольшая просьба.  
      — Какая же? — слизеринцу стало немного любопытно, гриффиндорец никогда ни о чём его не просил и вообще по возможности избегал.  
      — Ты не мог бы зайти в Косой переулок и купить несколько сломанных волшебных палочек.  
      Северус вздернул бровь:  
      — Можно узнать зачем?  
      Блэк с вызовом взглянул на Снейпа:  
      — Я хочу попытаться заинтересовать Гарри волшебством.  
      — Он и так им более чем заинтересован, стоит только потерять бдительность, съедает понемногу то там, то здесь.  
      — Ты ведь понял, что я имею ввиду. Возможно, если волшебная палочка будет ему нравится, то он захочет колдовать.  
      — Мальчику просто жаль тратить магию, в ином случае он вполне мог бы колдовать и без волшебной палочки.  
      — Да, но такое колдовство более затратно. Волшебная палочка значительно облегчает воздействие на окружающую среду. Возможно, с нею он захочет колдовать.  
      — Ты хочешь сделать ему волшебную палочку из осколков? — вопрос Снейпа был более чем скептический.  
      — Я ему давал свою палочку и уговорил произнести заклинание, но ничего не произошло, хотя она нагрелась. Я даже испугался, что он спалил сердцевину. И тогда я стал перебирать различные варианты. Корпус волшебной палочки должен быть крепким, необычно крепким для ребенка, например, ясень.  
      Снейп нахмурился:  
      — Хорошо, я присмотрюсь к сломанным волшебным палочкам. Сердцевина не нужна?  
      — Нет, — Сириус вздохнул, он не раз перебирал все возможные варианты, — обычная сердцевина явно не подойдёт.  
      — Я посмотрю, — Снейп и рад был бы раскритиковать Блэка, но идея была хорошей. Гарри с его силами вряд ли подойдёт рябина или ива, но ясень. Он должен был признать, что идея Люпина насчёт артефакторики была великолепной. Стоило занять Блэка, и проблем от него стало значительно меньше.  
  
      Бродяга подхватил Люпина за руку, сработал порт-ключ, и оба мага оказались в небольшом магловском городе. Шёл мелкий дождь.  
      «И зачем он меня сюда вытащил?» — думал Римус, идя за другом.  
      Они остановились у неприметные двери, звякнул колокольчик, и двое мужчин зашли в небольшой паб.  
      Тут уж Люпин не выдержал:  
      — Бродяга, зачем ты сюда меня притащил?  
      — Тсс, — прервал его Блэк. — Неужели мы не можем просто посидеть и выпить хотя бы на Хэллоуин.  
      — Пить опасно, — возразил Люпин.  
      — А мы немного, — Сириус уже подсел к стойке бармена и сделал заказ. Он, не слушая возражений друга, взял выпивку и уволок его за ближайший столик.  
      — Римус, я хочу посидеть, как раньше.  
      Люпин рассматривал небольшое питейное заведение, парочка посетителей болтала, не отходя от стойки, двое мужчин сидели в противоположном углу, ещё трое парней помоложе сидели ближе к стойке в более освещённой части паба.  
      — Я помню от силы два раза, когда мы с тобой вместе выпивали.  
      — Это потому, что ты отказывался, также как и сегодня, — Сириус плеснул в стаканы виски.  
      — Ладно, — согласился Римус, хоть идея ему и не нравилась.  
      Вспомнили Джеймса, других погибших как из Ордена феникса, так и из авроров, праздник получился за упокой.  
      План Сириуса был прост — он хотел напоить Римуса, ведь как известно, что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке. Но оборотень хорошо переносил алкоголь.  
  
      Была глубокая ночь, когда Люпин вытащил пьяного в хлам Сириуса из паба, ругая про себя и самого Сириуса, и алкоголь, и Хэллоуин.  
      — Не сердись, — проговорил Блэк. — Мы хорошо посидели, — Люпин приостановился, стараясь поудобнее перехватить друга, чтобы не свалиться вдвоём.  
      — Это ты хорошо посидел, — проворчала он.  
      Сириус пьяненько хихикнул, протянув:  
      — Да, ты, действительно, меня любишь, иначе зачем возиться с бесполезным.  
      Фраза была сказана настолько неожиданно, что Римус остановился, и Сириус выпал у него из рук, грохнувшись на грязный тротуар.  
      — Что за бред тебе в голову лезет? — проговорил Люпин, помогая другу подняться. — Идём, там есть тихий, тёмный закоулок. Ещё один поворот, и можно будет задействовать порт-ключ.  
      Но манёвр с поворотом плохо удался, так как Сириус навалился всем телом на Римуса и мазнул своими губами по его губам.  
      — Что ты творишь! — раздалось злобное от Люпина.  
      — Я не против попробовать. Ты всегда заботился обо мне. Ты единственный, кто меня не предаст, самый лучший др… — Блэк мотнул головой, чуть не упав. — Нет, больше чем друг.  
      Римус был не настолько пьян, чтобы принять нетрезвую речь друга за слуховые галлюцинации, поэтому возникла мысль: «С чего он собственно это взял? Снейп бы не проговорился».  
      — Эй, я, кажется, тебе душу изливаю, — пьяно икнув, привлёк к себе внимание Сириус.  
      — Идём, изливающий душу, — Римус почти тащил на себе друга. Наконец, они оказались достаточно далеко от освещенных улиц, и он задействовал порт-ключ.  
  
      Зайти бесшумно в дом не получилось, но Снейп промолчал, проводив недовольным взглядом двух бывших «мародеров». Оба повалились на кровать и заснули.  
  
      Римус проснулся утром с отвратительной головной болью. Его организм всегда вёл себя странно. Пусть алкоголь на него почти не действовал, но похмелье расцветало пышным цветом после каждой попойки. Именно поэтому он терпеть не мог выпивать.  
      — Так каков твой ответ? — прозвучал хриплый спросонья голос Бродяги.  
      Люпин совершенно не понял к чему собственно этот вопрос и вопросительно взглянул на друга.  
      — Ты не помнишь? Я предложил попробовать, — Сириус пододвинулся так близко, что его дыхание коснулось губ оборотня.  
      Тот отодвинулся:  
      — С чего ты хоть взял?  
      — Ты всегда был один.  
      Римус нахмурился, более неподходящего времени для подобного разговора сложно было представить:  
      — Я вообще-то оборотень.  
      — Это не причина. Ты не просто не искал жену, ты избегал даже девушек на один вечер, а ведь находились те, кто был не против.  
      — Глупости, — Римус поднялся, голова стала болеть еще сильнее.  
      В следующий момент Сириус вскочил, прижал Лунатика к стене и со всей силы поцеловал, пробуя то одну губу то вторую, потом отстранился.  
      — Вот только не говори мне, что тебя это не возбудило. Ты можешь сохранять своё равнодушное выражение лица сколько угодно, но глаза тебя выдают. В них не было отвращения, — Сириус отступил ещё на шаг. — Почему ты мне никогда ничего не говорил? Не было даже намёков.  
      Люпин выглянул из комнаты, в доме не было ни Снейпа, ни Гарри. Затем повернулся к Бродяге и каким-то бесцветным голосом проговорил:  
      — Зачем тебе это? Мы давно дружим. Зачем это разрушать? — он невольно коснулся пальцами своих губ. Приятного в этом поцелуе было мало, Сириус был слишком напорист, от него разило перегаром.  
      — У меня есть только ты, — не такого ответа ждал Люпин.  
      — Хорошо. Мы и дальше можем быть друзьями. Ты ведь никогда не интересовался мужчинами и сейчас не надо. Я понимаю, тебе не хватает женского внимания, с этим мы что-нибудь придумаем. Но не втягивай меня в это, пожалуйста, — Римус сел на стул.  
      Сириус смотрел на Лунатика и не понимал, он видел вспыхнувшее желание в его глазах во время поцелуя, он видел боль отказа:  
      — Может объяснишь.  
      Римус устало вздохнул:  
      — Может не надо?  
      Сириус сел напротив друга:  
      — Я всё равно не отстану. Говори.  
      Люпин обречённо вздохнул, вот чего всегда хватало у Сириуса, так это упрямства.  
      — Я понял ещё в пятнадцать лет, что ты меня привлекаешь. Думал, это детское восхищение отчаянным шутником, но чувства становились сильнее, и к семнадцати я уже понял, что хочу тебя, — Римус отвёл глаза. — Как я был рад, когда обучение закончилось, — он снова посмотрел на Блэка. — Мужчины это не твоё, это было видно. Лучше, если мы останемся просто друзьями.  
      — Но мужчины это ведь и не твоё. Ты не встречался ни с одним.  
      «Нет, для меня всегда существовал лишь ты», — подумал Люпин, промолчав.  
      — Послушай, я хочу попробовать. То, что я испытал, когда ты чуть не умер, это не то же самое, что я чувствовал, когда услышал, что на Годрикову лощину напали. Тогда я отправился туда, считая, что скорее всего Поттеры мертвы, и я не испытывал того же самого, что у твоей постели, когда ты валялся и умирал. Это были другие чувства, поэтому я хочу попробовать, — Сириус говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы описать то, в чём он сам не до конца разобрался.  
      — Я не хочу! — Люпин поднялся и принялся переодеваться.  
      — Но почему? — Блэк схватил его за руку, разворачивая к себе.  
      — Ты наиграешься, захочешь закончить, я соглашусь. Вот только не уверен, что смогу тебя в этом случае отпустить.  
      — Ты?  
      Люпин вырвал руку, посмотрел в глаза напротив со злобной решимостью:  
      — Я. У меня достаточно сил, у меня достаточно настойчивости, и я буду ненавидеть себя, но преследовать тебя. Нашей дружбе точно придёт конец. Я не хочу этого, так что забудь наш разговор.  
      Римус застегнул рубашку, причесался и отправился к рукомойнику, чтобы помыться и приняться за обед. Судя по записке, оставленной на столе, Снейп уволок мальчика в свою палатку, дав двум алкоголикам поспать.  
      Сириус стоял и растерянно смотрел на друга. В тот момент, когда Люпин произносил последнюю фразу, в его словах было столько страсти, что по спине Блэка пробежали мурашки. Римус всем своим видом показывал, что разговор закончен и продолжения не предвидится.  
      Сириус молчал, он взял полотенце и отправился к ручью. «Теперь-то я точно не отступлю, и гори оно всё алым пламенем», — думал Блэк.


	25. Chapter 25

      Сириус сделал вид, что принял правила Люпина и больше о развитии их отношений не заговаривал. Так прошло две недели. Римус расслабился, общался свободно и так, будто их разговора не было.  
      Одной глубокой ночью, Блэк зажёг маленький огонёк на конце своей волшебной палочки и повернулся к спящему Римусу. Коснулся его щеки, прислушиваясь к своим желаниям. Очень медленно приблизился, касаясь губами его шеи, вдыхая запах оборотня, также медленно он прижался всем телом к… «Кому же? Друг, брат, родственник? Всё это не то. Любимый? Чтобы я знал, что это такое». Он спустился губами чуть ниже и… Свалился с кровати, согнувшись пополам и сжав зубы, чтобы не крикнуть от боли.  
      Люпин со всей силы ударил Блэка в пах. После чего зло прошептал свесившись с края кровати:  
      — Я же просил, Бродяга. Что из моих слов было непонятным?  
      Блэк бы высказал многое относительно непонятного и, вообще, выходящего за рамки возможного поведения Люпина, но понимал, если раскроет рот, завоет. Поэтому, сцепив зубы, терпел.  
      — Сири, ещё одна попытка, и я буду спать с Гарри в главном помещении, а Снейп здесь.  
      «А я где же?» Несмотря на боль, Блэк поднял голову и встретился с разочарованным взглядом Люпина. Римус протянул руку, взял его волшебную палочку и затушил огонёк, после чего, судя по звукам, лёг к стене.  
      Сириус, шипя от боли, забрался на кровать только через минут пятнадцать. Он нашарил в темноте свою палочку, было взмахнул ей, но остановился.  
      Он осторожно лёг на самом краю, наколдовав лишь охлаждающее на место, которое болело.  
      «Что я творю? То же, что и всегда. Стоило девчонке отказать, как я загорался ещё большей жаждой завоевать, доказать, что могу», — Блэк вспомнил взгляд Римуса.  
      Ему не показалось, там не было злобы или ненависти, даже раздражения не было, лишь разочарование. «Остаться только друзьями или стать кем-то большим? Но Лунатик и так значит для меня гораздо больше, чем все эти девчонки. И в отличие от них он меня любит… и хочет. А я хоть когда-нибудь кого-нибудь любил, так чтобы навсегда?»  
      Сириус лежал и смотрел в темноту. Даже в Азкабане он как-то не переоценивал свою жизнь, не пытался в ней разобраться, там все мысли сводились к тому, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
      «По настоящему я любил лишь двух людей Джеймса и Римуса. Но Джей женился и при этом у меня не было ревности к Лили, значит любил просто, как друга. А Римуса? Встреть он кого-нибудь и заботься о нём так же, как обо мне?»  
      Сириус заснул лишь через час, так и не разобравшись в себе до конца.  
  
      Была середина декабря. Гарри потянулся, посмотрел в сторону кипящего котла, над которым колдовал Снейп.  
      — Дядя Северус, я дописал, можно мне пойти немного отдохнуть?  
      — Подожди, — проговорил зельевар, помешал зелье против часовой стрелки и ещё два раза против и отошёл от котла.  
      — Вполне неплохо — только две кляксы, — проговорил он, взглянув на лист, исписанный немного кривоватым почерком.  
      — А нельзя писать магловской ручкой или карандашом? Эти чернила всё время норовят капнуть.  
      Северус хмыкнул:  
      — Можно, но в магическом обществе пишут перьями и чернилами, — на что Гарри обречённо вздохнул. — Можешь пойти погулять, только спроси у Люпина, может ему нужна помощь, и помой руку.  
      Гарри довольный кивнул, положил пергамент и перо и выскочил из палатки. Крупными хлопьями падал мокрый снег.  
      «Здорово», — подумал мальчик. Он вбежал в дом, но там сидел лишь крестный, который уже который день корпел над какой-то деревянной штуковиной.  
      «Они с дядей Римусом будто поссорились, — сделал вывод про себя мальчик. — Нет, они не ругались, как крёстный с дядей Снейпом, но между ними как чёрная, колдовская кошка пробежала. Вообще крёстный в последнее время был задумчивей обычного, дядя Римус тоже был каким-то напряжённым. Но общались друг с другом они, как и раньше.»  
      — А где дядя Римус? — спросил Гарри.  
      — Он скоро вернётся, пошёл за какой-то травкой в лес, но повалил такой снег, вряд ли он что-то найдёт, — Сириус не переживал о Люпине, кто-кто, а оборотень не заблудится и не замёрзнет. Блэк протянул Гарри волшебную палочку. — Как тебе?  
      Она была прямая, длинная, без особой рукоятки, вся она была исписана неизвестными для Гарри символами.  
      Поттер под ободряющим взглядом крёстного взял её в руку:  
      — Слишком большая, — проговорил ребёнок.  
      Сириус улыбнулся:  
      — Ну, естественно, ты будешь ей пользоваться только к одиннадцати годам, за четыре года рука ещё подрастёт, совсем большим станешь.  
      Гарри насупился:  
      — И зачем она мне?  
      — Может тебе понравится, чудеса иной раз бывают очень полезны, — подмигнув, проговорил Блэк и отложил волшебную палочку в сторону.  
      Специального места, чтобы можно было сесть и поработать здесь не было, поэтому приходилось использовать кухонный стол, обычную посуду, а раствор приготовил Снейп, не подпустив гриффиндорцев к своей лаборатории. Саму волшебную палочку, после тщательного изучения нескольких поломанных образцов, вырезал Блэк. Правда, резьбой охранных рун, которые он тщательно подбирал, вспоминая немногие ранние советы отца, пока не торопился заниматься, здесь должно было быть определённое мастерство и настрой.  
      «Большая или маленькая не такая уж и проблема, а вот сердцевина», — с этой мыслью Блэк поднялся:  
      — Ну что хочешь погулять?  
      — Погулять? — Гарри выглянул в окно. Снег всё ещё валил стеной. — Он мокрый.  
      — Тогда поиграем в снежки, — эта идея мальчику понравилось.  
  
      Стоило отпустить Гарри из палатки, и через десять минут Снейп услышал его смех на улице. Осторожно выглянул и увидел, как мальчик, смеясь, носится от своего крестного, который превратился в собаку. Впрочем, Снейп всегда подозревал, что у Блэка мозгов не больше, чем у семилетнего ребёнка.  
  
      Гарри, смеясь, опустился в снег, громадный чёрный пёс прыгал вокруг него, подзадоривая, Зубастик крутился тут же.  
      — Всё, не могу больше, я устал, — пропыхтел ребёнок. — Мне ещё надо целый лист написать.  
      Пес сел рядом, но не успел Сириус превратиться вновь в человека, как Зубастик зашипел, и волна серого тумана накрыла Гарри. Прямо на Веточку рухнуло нечто или скорее некто, так как, получив веткой по спине, незваный гость недовольно выругался и откатился в сторону.  
  
      Стоило Люциусу подняться, как он оказался напротив громадного чёрного пса, который злобно рычал. За его спиной стоял мальчик, вокруг которого летало огромное, серое облако, из которого на него смотрели красные глаза Зубастика.  
      Малфой поднял руки, показывая, что не вооружён, и обратился к ребёнку:  
      — Я с миром, пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь, — и чуть помявшись продолжил. — Гарри Поттер не так ли? — на раскрасневшемся лице ребёнка шрам в виде молнии был отчётливо виден.  
      — Даже если так, то что? — Люциус обернулся, за его спиной стоял Снейп, направив на него волшебную палочку.  
      — Кинь её мне, — приказал он, кивнув на трость Малфоя.  
      Люциус кинул её в снег, с опаской переводя взгляд со Снейпа на громадного чёрного пса.  
      — Как ты нас нашел? И что тебе надо? — спросил зельевар, вынув из трости его волшебную палочку и снова вернув на место, после чего кинул трость псу, тот не задумываясь взял её в зубы.  
      Вместо ответа Малфой рухнул на колени. От неожиданности пёс перестал скалить клыки, опешил и Снейп, но Люциус обратился к Гарри:  
      — Пожалуйста, только ты можешь мне помочь. Мой сын умирает, и я не успею снять проклятие. Прошу.  
      Зубастик перестал шипеть, Гарри невольно попятился от странного мага и вопросительно взглянул на дядю Северуса.  
      — Малфой, прекрати этот концерт! Тебе не идет и ты пугаешь ребёнка, — недовольно проговорил Снейп.  
      Поттер подошёл к собаке, обнял за шею и посмотрел на дядю Северуса:  
      — Он не врёт.  
      Зельевар вздохнул: «Блэк похоже решил не превращаться в человека, а притворится собакой, впервые разумный ход, главное, чтобы теперь Гарри его не выдал». Он подошел к Малфою:  
      — Вставай, Люциус. Тебе, действительно, незачем ползать перед Гарри на коленях, — проговорил Северус, подходя к мальчику и уводя его к дому.  
      — Мне нужна помощь! — не поднимаясь с колен, гнул своё слизеринец.  
      — Ты уже уговорил кого надо, — нахмурился зельевар.  
      Малфой с надеждой посмотрел на ребёнка, поднялся с колен и последовал за Снейпом в дом. Следом за ним, держа его трость в зубах, зашёл и пёс.  
       Северус указал Люциусу на стул и проговорил:  
      — Садись и рассказывай.  
      Не споря, тот сел.  
      — Как ты нашёл это место?  
      Гарри сел на кровать, черный пёс сел на пол рядом с ребёнком, по правую руку витал Зубастик.  
      — Я позаимствовал у тебя пару волос.  
      — Мда, почему-то меня это не удивляет, — проворчал Снейп, — а волосы Гарри ты тоже, думаю, догадался позаимствовать, — он сделал ударение на последние слово.  
      — Нет, что ты.  
      — Врёт,  _врёт, врёт_ , — прошелестел Зубастик. Пёс зарычал, выражая недовольство.  
      — И ты ещё просишь помощи? — покачал головой Северус.  
      — Снейп, ты ведь тоже слизеринец, — Малфой устало махнул рукой. — Ладно, я украл его волосы, но поиск ничего не дал. Реакция была только на твои. Я понадеялся, что ты знаешь, где сейчас мальчик.  
      — Что случилось? — зельевар отмечал круги под глазами, бледность, красные глаза. Все свидетельствовало о том, что Малфой не спал по меньшей мере двое суток.  
      — Драко, — и пояснил, — моего сына прокляли. Есть рецепт зелья, но, чтобы его приготовить, нужно пять дней, а он продержится от силы два. Ему всего семь лет.  
      — И ты решил, что Гарри избавит его от проклятия? Он не палочка-выручалочка!  
      — Он моя последняя надежда, я не хочу хоронить сына только потому, что какой-то сволочи не хватило смелости отомстить мне лично.  
      — Не выражайся при ребёнке.  
      Гарри подергал зельевара за рукав:  
      — Пойдём, дядя Северус, я хочу помочь.  
      Снейп выругался про себя. «Как объяснить мальчишке семи лет, что нельзя верить Малфою?» Поведение Люциуса было странным, но с другой стороны на карту было поставлена жизнь и свобода мальчика. За ребёнка с такой силой могли отдать многое.  
      — Гарри, а тот обет, что он дал о неразглашении на месте?  
      Поттер вгляделся в гостя:  
      — Да, почти ничего не изменилось, только какая-то темная пакость на ноге.  
      — Это одна завистливая старуха вслед прокляла, — недовольно проворчал Малфой.  
      — Я сделаю вид, что поверил, — проворчал Снейп, окинув ещё раз хмурым взглядом незваного гостя. «А что если Малфой всего лишь спасает сына? Мда, поживу ещё лет пять с гриффиндорцами, смотришь начну верить людям», — невесело думал зельевар. — Ладно, — кинул он раздражённо. — Ребёнок в Малфой-меноре?  
      На миг сквозь ледяную маску слизеринца проступила надежда. «Если он играет, то как Бог», — подумал Северус.  
      — Да, и я очень прошу, пожалуйста, поторопимся, он тает на глазах.  
      Снейп окинул слизеринца скептически взглядом:  
      — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь заботливым отцом.  
      — Мы не настолько были близки, — пожал плечами Люциус.  
      — Согласен, — «Будь мы даже братьями, Мерлин упаси, и то вряд ли бы ты позволил узнать себя», — подумал Снейп. Он поманил за собой мальчика и собаку, и они вышли из дома.  
      — Блэк, передашь Люпину, куда мы пропали. Если через полчаса мы не появимся, отправитесь за нами.  
      — Он не врёт, — обиженно произнес Гарри.  
      — Пусть даже не врёт, — проговорил Снейп, повернувшись к мальчику, — но он может чего-нибудь недоговаривать. Поверь, слизеринец может сказать правду и всё равно ввести человека в заблуждение.  
      Пёс тявкнул, взглянув зельевару в глаза.  
      — Все пререкания потом, Блэк. Только не говори, что ты пойдешь с нами, — нахмурился Северус.  
      Пёс снова тявкнул.  
      — Хотя возможно это и к лучшему, лишний туз в рукаве, на собаку большого внимания не обратят. Хотя домовики тебя быстро распознают.  
      Блэк заглянул в глаза зельевару и подумал: «Если хоть один из них решиться приблизиться к Гарри».  
      Снейп лишь хмыкнул. Они вошли в дом. Зельевар накинул зимнюю мантию, надел сапоги, взмахнул волшебной палочкой, высушив одежду Гарри, прихватил с собой свою походную сумку и взглянул на Люциуса:  
      — Идём, скоро стемнеет, — поторопил он слизеринца, который, похоже, не верил в своё счастье.  
      Они вышли из дома, Северус незаметно оставил записку для Люпина.  
      — Собака тоже отправится с нами? — спросил Малфой, когда к ним подошёл и пёс.  
      Зельевар хмыкнул, на растерянного Люциуса было приятно смотреть:  
      — Да.  
      — Но он даже без ошейника! — на что Блэк зарычал.  
      — Не волнуйся, у него есть немного мозгов, — и, не обращая внимания на рычание собаки, продолжил, — так что пока нет опасности, не атакует, — проговорил Снейп, и его губы искривились в легкой улыбке, при виде которой скорее хотелось убежать куда подальше.  
      Все схватились за порт-ключ и оказались на территории менора перед входной дверью.  
      Гарри легко переносил переносы, и пока остальные маги приходили в себя, оглядывал величественное здание.  
      — Дядя Северус, здесь живёт одна семья? — потянул он одной рукой за мантию Снейпа, под вторую руку подлез Блэк всё так же в образе собаки.  
      — Да, Гарри, и поверь мне, дома бывают ещё крупнее.  
      — Ого.  
      Люциус открыл входную дверь, пропуская гостей вперёд, если бы не усталость он бы удивился, почему нет ни одного домовика.  
      Снейп был настороже.  
      Малфой направился через большой холл прямо к лестнице и стал подниматься на второй этаж.  
      Гарри смотрел во все глаза: пушистые ковры, изящная мебель, картины, огромная хрустальная люстра, в который горели свечи. Мальчик не выдержал и прокричал:  
      — Ууу, — в просторном доме разнеслось эхо.  
      — Гарри, что за воспитание! — недовольно одёрнул его Снейп.  
      — Прости, дядя Северус, но зачем такой большой дом? Аукаться, как в лесу?  
      — Дом это статус, Гарри, — пояснил хозяин имения, открывая дверь в спальню.  
      Поттер остановился на входе, только теперь сообразив, что так и не разулся.  
      — Пойдем, Гарри, — подтолкнул его Снейп, правильно истолковав взгляд мальчика на свою обувь. — Домовые эльфы здесь потом приберутся.  
      Блэк вошёл первым, не сильно переживая о том насколько чистые у него лапы, Гарри последовал за крестным.  
      Комната была большая, светлая, хотя сейчас тяжёлые занавески были завешены, а окна закрыты. Кровать была слишком большая для семилетнего мальчика, и он терялся где-то в её центре в одеялах.  
      Поттер оглядел эту странно непривычную для него комнату, мебель была будто новая, гладкая, чистая, не трещинки или пятнышка, ноги утопали в длинном ворсе ковра. Он остановил взгляд на женщине, которая сидела на краю кровати и держала ребёнка за руку. Похоже, что от возмущения у неё не было слов, так как громадный, чёрный пёс вошёл в комнату и улёгся на пол, наблюдая за окружающими.  
      Люциус подскочил к жене:  
      — Нарси, пожалуйста, выйди.  
      — И не подумаю, что ты уже задумал и какого сюда зашла эта псина?! — к женщине вернулся дар речи. — Ты обещал, что приведёшь спасение. Северус? — она нахмурилась, взглянув на зельевара. — Так это он должен помочь?  
      — Не совсем, пожалуйста, выйди, — повторил Малфой просьбу.  
      — Я не брошу своего сына, чтобы ты тут не делал. Я останусь здесь, — она твёрдо взглянула на мужа.  
      — Люциус, оставь. Ты и так знаешь слишком много. Легче вылечить ребёнка и наложить на вас обоих обливейт, — Северус перевёл взгляд на женщину. — Нарцисса, если вы пообещаете, что не будете устраивать истерики и выказывать свой блэковский темперамент, то оставайтесь.  
      Женщина наконец обратила своё внимание на мальчика, который стоял рядом со Снейпом.  
      — Здравствуй, — она постаралась улыбнуться мальчику, после чего взглянула на мужа. — Каково Мордреда ты привёл сюда ещё и ребёнка?  
      — Как раз этот ребёнок и есть лекарство, — пояснил Люциус, хотя смотрел он в данный момент на сына. — Как его самочувствие?  
      — Он больше не приходил в себя, весь горит, хотя сам бледный, это не нормально.  
      Люциус нахмурился:  
      — При проклятиях и не такое бывает, — он сжал её руку.


	26. Chapter 26

      Гарри скинул свои сапоги, куртку и попытался залезть на кровать. В ворохе одеял он увидел худого, бледного мальчика с почти белыми волосами. Тот как будто спал, но очень беспокойно. Снейп не мешал Гарри рассматривать больного.  
      Сириус лежал на полу, положив передние лапы на трость Люциуса и изучал женщину. Он бы никогда не подумал, что правильная, холодная Нарцисса, его кузина станет когда-нибудь заботливой мамой.  
      Наконец, Люциус не выдержал и задал вопрос:  
      — Гарри, ты сможешь уничтожить проклятие?  
      Миссис Малфой мало что понимала, но предпочла не вмешиваться в разговор.  
      — Я могу съесть его, но вместе с магией мальчика, — проговорил Гарри и повернулся к Снейпу.  
      — Он что станет сквибом? — взволнованно спросила Нарцисса.  
      — Сквибом? — повторил Поттер и посмотрел на женщину.  
      — Гарри, она спрашивает о том, сможет ли Драко колдовать? — пояснил Северус.  
      — Ну, не сразу, через некоторое время, когда магия восстановится, — пожал плечами мальчик.  
      Снейп буквально услышал, как и Люциус, и Нарцисса вздохнули с облегчением, они, конечно, мать и отец, но, как и для любого чистокровного, магические способности для них имели немалый смысл.  
      — Хотя магия, наверно, будет восстанавливаться медленно. Проклятие странного цвета, — Гарри наморщил лоб, подбирая слова, при этом указал пальцем на грудь больного.  
      Люциус сглотнул:  
      — Его магическое ядро повреждено? — спросил он. Малфой боялся применить привычное диагностирующее, опасаясь реакции проклятия на постороннее глубокое вмешательство в магическое ядро, проклятие и так съедало ребёнка с ужасной скоростью.  
      — Он как будто связан нитью с кем-то другим, я не знаю, как это описать, — Поттер растерянно взглянул на дядю Северуса. Тот ободряюще произнёс:  
      — Ничего, съешь проклятие только аккуратно, постарайся оставить хоть чуть-чуть его собственной магии. Сможешь?  
      — Не знаю, отделить одно от другого у меня ещё плохо получается.  
      — Но ведь получается, — Северус не торопил, лишь старался подбодрить, влить уверенность в ребёнка. В это время забытый пёс тявкнул, подбадривая.  
      Гарри вздохнул, посмотрел на больного, потом нерешительно перевёл взгляд на женщину:  
      — Может быть вам, действительно, выйти? — предложил он.  
      Нарцисс растерялась, ребёнок будто чего-то боялся:  
      — Я хочу быть со своим сыном, что бы здесь ни произошло, — в этот момент она разглядела шрам в виде молнии под растрёпанной чёлкой. — Гарри Поттер?  
      — Дорогая, думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, что мне не просто было его пригласить, — отвлёк женщину Люциус. — Я потом тебе всё объясню, — «если памяти не лишат», — подумал он про себя.  
      Ребёнок посмотрел на леди Малфой серьёзным взглядом:  
      — Хорошо, только не надо потом меня монстром называть.  
      — Да ты у меня благодетелем будешь, если спасешь моего сына.  
      Сказано было от души, Гарри это чувствовал, но всё равно вздохнул:  
      — Вы сами так сказали.  
      В следующий момент из груди ребёнка вырвался серый туман, материализуясь в нечто змееподобное с большой зубастой головой и красными глазами.  
      Нарцисса ахнула, но муж сжал её плечо и тихо прошептал на ухо:  
      — Ты обещала, — миссис Малфой прерывисто вздохнула и стала наблюдать, как создание подлетело к её ребёнку, коснувшись его груди своим раздвоенным языком. Только большое усилие воли заставило её не броситься на защиту Драко.  
      Когда же монстр распахнул пасть и вгрызся в грудь проклятого, она сама не сказала бы, что же не позволило ей сдвинуться с места: маленький мальчик, который с интересом рассматривал её сына, муж, который буквально вцепился ей в руку или спокойный Снейп, в любом случае, она предпочла закрыть глаза, чтобы этого не видеть.  
      — Всё, я съел проклятие, только магии почти не осталось, — раздался довольный детский голос.  
      Нарцисса открыла глаза, красноглазого монстра не было, кинулась к сыну.  
      — У вас есть укрепляющие для детей? — спросил Снейп.  
      Люциус на него удивлённо посмотрел:  
      — У нас есть обычное укрепляющее, мы его разбавляем в соответствии с рецептом.  
      — Ясно, — Снейп порылся в собственном плаще, который так и не снимал, и достал пузырёк, после чего сел на то место, где только что был Гарри и умело влил ребёнку зелье. После чего посмотрел на обоих родителей, протянув им два пузырька со словами:  
      — Не надо больше его поить жаропонижающим, температура сама спадёт, это укрепляющее именно для детей, его не надо разбавлять, споите ему его через три часа, и второй пузырёк завтра утром.  
      — Наш врач сам назначал ему лекарство, — возразила пусть и неуверенно Нарцисса.  
      — А я ничего не сказал про знание вашего врача, — хмыкнул Северус, вставая. — Просто рядом со мной живёт ребёнок, который иногда болеет, — он кивнул в сторону Поттера, который в данный момент обнимал собаку.  
      Оглядев недоверчивых родителей, Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами:  
      — Если не хотите, можете не применять, — Северус не стал настаивать.  
      — Мы используем их, — заговорил вместо Нарциссы Люциус.  
      — И твоей жене нужен покой, беременным вредно так волноваться, — добавил зельевар.  
      — Что? — ахнула Нарцисса.  
      — Как ты? — подал голос Малфой.  
      — Я не семилетний ребенок, — нахмурился Снейп. — Живот не заметить сложно, какой месяц?  
      Люциус, поджав губы, молчал.  
      Женщина провела рукой по лбу сына, где-то внутри что-то отпустило, до этого натянутое, как струна и копившееся уже не первый день.  
      — Пять с лишним месяцев, — проговорила она.  
      Гарри потянул Снейпа за штанину:  
      — Дядя Северус, связь она не пропала.  
      — Как не пропала, — Люциус побледнел.  
      — Опиши эту связь, — нахмурился Снейп. — Постарайся.  
      Ребёнок задумался:  
      — Её как будто и нет, но в тоже время она есть. Я не знаю, как её описать, — Гарри встретился взглядом с Северусом, перевёл его на пса, снова посмотрел на Драко. — Это не нить, не цепь, но она связывает его еще с кем-то, — он посмотрел на Снейпа. — Я хочу встретиться с этим другим.  
      Северус хотел уже возразить, но голос Нарциссы сбил его с мысли:  
      — Люциус, что ты ещё не сказал? — миссис Малфой выпустила руку сына и встала напротив мужа. Она видела, что разговор о связи его не смутил с самого начала, он будто ждал упоминания о ней и заметила, как он побледнел, стоило мальчику сказать о связи. — Что это за проклятие? И не надо говорить, что оно не опасно. Этими сказками ты меня кормишь уже два дня.  
      — Дорогая, Снейп прав, тебе нельзя волноваться, — мужчина попытался успокоить жену.  
      — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестала волноваться, тогда расскажи, что это за проклятие.  
      Люциус подошёл к жене, медленно взял ее за руки, будто боясь новой вспышки гнева, и усадил на край кровати. В этом жесте было столько беспокойства, что Снейп не верил своим глазам.  
      — Малфой, рассказывай уже, что это за странное проклятие, которое ты не смог снять, — Северус усадил Гарри на краешек кровати.  
      Понимая, что отвертеться не получится, слизеринец наконец сдался:  
      — Оно называется «око за око».  
      — Не слышал о таком, — неохотно признался зельевар.  
      — Неудивительно, потому что никто в здравом уме не будет его использовать, — Люциуса внимательно слушали, и он продолжил. — Есть цель, которую нужно уничтожить, и есть жертва, которая поддерживает силу проклятия, но чтобы убить кого-то с его помощью нужно отдать собственную жизнь, а чтобы убить ребёнка цели нужно…  
      — Отдать жизнь собственного дитя, — продолжила за него Нарцисса.  
      — Да, я никак не мог предположить, что кто-то решится на подобное, поэтому провозился два дня, определяя проклятие, а когда не осталось других вариантов…  
      — Подожди, Люциус, ты хочешь сказать, что если связь не разрушена то, если умрет тот второй ребёнок, Драко тоже умрёт? — миссис Малфой смотрела мужу прямо в глаза.  
      — Само проклятие разрушено, осталась лишь связь, — Малфой напряжённо замолчал, отвёл глаза. — Прости, я не знаю. Из-за жертвы проклятие почти невозможно снять, есть одно зелье, но оно готовится пять дней, как правило, проклятие достигает апогея раньше.  
      — То есть, Люциус Абрахас Малфой, ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то был настолько зол, — рассерженная Блэк аж привстала с кровати, её глаза уже метали молнии, — что пожертвовал собственным ребёнком, только бы убить твоего?! Ты же мне клялся, никаких тёмных сделок, ты обещал. Это было моим условием. Если с тобой что-то случится, если я останусь вдовой с одним ребенком, я справлюсь, но если у меня будет двое, трое детей.  
      — Я клянусь, я не занимаюсь никакими тёмными сделками.  
      Северус с интересом наблюдал за столь необычной картиной, похоже чета Малфой вообще забыла о собственно гостях:  
      — И что же такое страшное ты сделал? — напомнил о себе Снейп.  
      Люциусу очень не хотелось рассказывать что-то при посторонних, но Нарциссу нужно было успокоить, а она не желала ждать. Эти вспышки, напоминающие, что она Блэк и заводили, и раздражали.  
      — Я хотел купить одну лавку, там занимаются артефакторикой. Обычные заказы, ничего противозаконного.  
      — Но… — потребовала продолжения разозлённая женщина.  
      — Всё что меня интересовало в ней, это один единственный человек, но сам он отказался переехать в Лондон. И тогда я решил купить его место работы, помещение, инструменты. Но Блант отказался мне его продать, в итоге, я сделал вид, что согласился с ним. Уехал из города.  
      — Но Малфои так просто не отступают, — хмыкнул Северус, сложив руки на груди.  
      — Именно. Я притворился торговцем и предложил этому собственнику выкупить один дом, но только в том случае, если я смогу купить одновременно и второй, который располагается рядом. Сумму назначил немаленькую, в итоге, этот болван купил второе здание, набрав долгов.  
      — А торговец вдруг возьми и исчезни, — продолжил Снейп. — В итоге, бедолага вынужден был продать тебе лавку, только бы расплатиться с кредиторами.  
      Нарцисса нахмурилась, она-то знала человека, за которого выходила замуж, отказов её муж принимать не умел:  
      — Я почти уверена, что те два дома оказались с сюрпризом, который окончательно убедил этого Бланта продать лавку без всяких возражений, а также возненавидеть одного настырного предпринимателя. Уверена он ещё остался в немалом убытке.  
      Люциус молчал.  
      Нарцисса сверлила его злым взглядом.  
      — Да, — согласился Малфой. — У домов оказались подтопленные фундаменты, в трещинах. Они не стоили и половины той цены, которую я обещал. И Блант знал о их недостатках, но жадность победила. Судя по тому, как он мстит, я сделал правильно, отобрав у него лавку и почти разорив.  
      Женщина смотрела на своего мужа, ни капли раскаяния или вины. «Я вышла замуж за авантюриста, причём очень мстительного».  
      — И ты конечно не подумал, что твои действия могут аукнуться, либо на мне, либо на Драко. Ты хоть понимаешь, что если это проклятие было бы наложено на того ребёнка, что сейчас у меня в утробе, он бы наверняка погиб, не протянув и этих двух суток, а что было бы со мной я вообще не представляю. Люциус, я была дурой, когда тебе поверила! — гнев снова начал клокотать в груди.  
      — Нарси, — Нарцисса устало опустилась на край кровати, отвернулась от мужа, осторожно провела рукой по щеке сына, отмечая тот факт, что жар начал спадать, мальчик находился в спокойном сне. За спиной вздохнули. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, но… — Нарцисса посмотрела на Малфоя, тот задумался, а затем обернулся к Гарри, который уселся прямо на ковёр и довольный гладил пса. Собака интересовалась их разговором похоже гораздо больше, чем ребёнок. — Гарри, а ты можешь разорвать эту связь.  
      — Да, — мальчик сразу же кинул. Но не успел Люциус обрадоваться, как прозвучал вопрос Снейпа:  
      — Но ты не сделал этого сразу. Почему?  
      — Дядя Северус, ты говорил, что действовать надо осторожно, иначе внутри всё разорвётся. Я действовал, чтобы ядро не разорвалось.  
      Северус прищурился:  
      — А если эту связь разорвать? То повредиться и магическое ядро?  
      — Да, сильно. Но он будет жить. Без магии.  
      Малфои переглянулись, Нарцисса явно не скоро простит мужа, Люциус сжал её руку и поднялся:  
      — Гарри, ты можешь найти того второго человека?  
      — Да, — мальчик охотно кивнул и встал с пола. — Я хочу его найти, вы называли его жертва, ему наверное плохо.  
      — Почему? Ты ведь уничтожил проклятие? — подала голос Нарцисса.  
      — Тут да, но там может быть что-то осталось.  
      Малфой подошёл к Гарри:  
      — Тогда поторопимся.  
      Северус, который молча наблюдал за откровениями мужа и жены, затем за Гарри, встал и, подойдя к Бродяге, взял у него трость Малфоя:  
      — Гарри идёт, чтобы ему помочь, а не убить.  
      — Северус, я слишком плохо знаю, что это за связь, поэтому в моих интересах её изучить и в качестве подстраховки проследить, чтобы жертва жила мирно, спокойно и как можно дольше.  
      Логика в словах слизеринца была, и Снейп кивнул, отдав ему трость, после чего повернулся к Нарциссе.  
      — Простите, миссис Малфой, но либо обливейт, либо обет о неразглашении.  
      Та посмотрела на мальчика, что стоял рядом со Снейпом, смотря мимо мужа:  
      — Я поклянусь, а этот милый мальчик заверит. Этого хватит?  
      Северус кивнул.  
  
      Они остановились в парке Малфой-мэнора.  
      — Вы тоже отправитесь с нами? — спросил Гарри.  
      Люциус кивнул со словами:  
      — Я должен убедиться, что сыну ничто не угрожает.  
      — Хорошо, — Поттер протянул руку к Малфою, тот вопросительно взглянул на Снейпа.  
      — Гарри, что ты хочешь сделать? — уточнил зельевар.  
      — Попрошу Зубастика перенести нас по связи.  
      Снейп понимал, что Гарри и раньше не раз переносился на длинные дистанции, как ещё объяснить его прежние исчезновения, но прихватить с собой ещё и трёх существ:  
      — Для тебя это не будет слишком затратным?  
      — Я только что съел магию, её и потрачу.  
      — Действительно, ты ведь уничтожил проклятие, — Снейп повернулся в Малфою. — Возьми его за руку, он единственный, кто чувствует связь, только Гарри сможет вывести нас на жертву.  
      В воздух взметнулось огромное серое облако, с тихим гулом оно подхватило Поттера и мужчин вместе с собакой. Через несколько сумбурных секунд они оказались на пустынной улице. Разбитая дорога, грязные канавы, серые лачуги.  
      — Гарри, ты уверен, что мы попали в правильное место? — спросил, оглядываясь, Малфой.  
      — А почему нет? — удивился мальчик.  
      — Блант не бедный маг. Конечно после всего, что произошло, ему придётся затянуть пояс, но не до такой степени, — «ничего, когда я его достану, нищета будет его мечтой».  
      — Малфой, иногда ты сущее дитя, — проговорил Снейп, направляясь за Гарри, который уже следовал только ему известным направлением, сопровождаемый Блэком.  
      — Это почему? — Люциус мог вытерпеть упреки от жены, всё-таки она сильно переволновалась, но от Снейпа.  
      — Неужели ты считаешь, что любимого ребёнка могут использовать как жертву.  
      — Но данное проклятие принимает только кровного родственника.  
      — Значит, он не любит своего кровнородственного ребёнка. Где же ему в этом случае жить, как не в трущобах?  
      Гарри привел их к небольшой хижине. Аккуратный заборчик из старых досок, ухоженный садик, дом явно требовал ремонта, но было так же видно, что его стараются облагородить. Мальчик открыл калитку, пробежал по разбитой временем дорожке и постучал в дверь.  
      — Гарри, подожди! Нельзя же так! — попытался его остановить Снейп, но было поздно.  
      За дверью раздался женский голос:  
      — Кто там?  
      — Простите, что побеспокоили, но мы бы хотели осмотреть вашего ребёнка. Ему явно нужна помощь, — подал голос Снейп.  
      Из-за закрытой двери раздалось нервное:  
      — Ей не нужна никакая помощь.  
      — Пожалуйста, я хочу помочь, — подал голос Гарри.  
      Дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась, из-за неё выглянуло бледное с покрасневшими глазами женское лицо.  
      — Тоже не спали двое суток? — спросил Люциус.  
      Снейп одним резким движением распахнул дверь. Но первым в дом залетел Гарри, подбежал к низкой, старой кровати, на которой, укрытая латаным одеялом, металась девочка.  
      — Что вы себе позволяете! — недовольно вскрикнула женщина.  
      В следующий момент, игнорируя злой взгляд дяди Северуса, комната заполнилась серым туманом, красноглазая голова приблизилась к девочке. Женщина ахнула, но Люциус одним движением закрыл за ними дверь, а Снейп придержал её, не давая кричать.  
      — Гарри, ты можешь разорвать связь хотя бы здесь? — спросил Малфой.


	27. Chapter 27

      — Нет, — покачал головой мальчик, — она крепкая. Они сильно связаны.  
      Люциус устало провёл рукой по волосам:  
      — Нарцисса меня не простит.  
      — Но она будет жить, и даже магия какая-то осталась, — сообщил Гарри. — Хотя неудивительно, она ведь оборотень.  
      Женщина ахнула:  
      — Никакой она не оборотень! Незачем врать! — вырвалась из хватки Снейпа, присела на кровать, выхватывая старую волшебную палочку.  
      — Хм, понятно теперь, почему её отец решил от неё избавиться, — хмуро проговорил Снейп, игнорируя выставленную палочку в дрожащей руке.  
      — Ещё и по слизерински с толком, — хмыкнул Люциус.  
      Женщина переводила растерянный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого:  
      — Вы не бойтесь, — Гарри погладил женщину по руке. — Она теперь не будет дикой честно-честно. Зубастик съел ошейник, правда, также почти всю магию.  
      Снейп достал пузырёк из своего плаща, уверенно проигнорировал вскинувшуюся женщину, которая под спокойным, уверенным взглядом зельевара опустила руку. Северус проверил температуру, симптомы были те же, что и у Драко, и осторожно влил зелье. И прежде чем будет произнесён протест проговорил:  
      — Это восстанавливающее зелье, теперь ваша дочь будет жить, — он даже без легилименции видел, как усталая женщина хочет им поверить. — Послушайте меня, — Снейп замялся, понимая, что они ворвались в дом, даже не представившись. — Как вас зовут?  
      — Селина, теперь уже Жаме.  
      — Вы отказались от фамилии мужа? — задал вопрос, стоящий чуть в стороне Люциус.  
      — Может быть вы представитесь? — мать девочки ещё не до конца сломила нищета.  
      Северус задумался, а Малфой снисходительно кивнул и проговорил:  
      — Люциус Малфой.  
      — Малфой? — Селина нахмурилась, но уточнять те ли это Малфои, о которых она слышала не стала.  
      Снейп посмотрел на женщину:  
      — Послушайте, — он снова привлёк её внимание. — Ваш муж использовал древнее проклятие, в котором ваша дочь была жертвой, и теперь она связана с другим ребёнком.  
      — Моим сыном, — пояснил Люциус.  
      — Разрушить связь не получается, — продолжил Снейп. — В этом случае оба станут сквибами, но думаю, определенные службы знают о том, что ваша дочь оборотень.  
      — Почему я должна вам верить? — маги не нападали, но в последние два года на неё столько всего свалилось, что казалось, Селина разучилась кому бы то ни было верить.  
      Малфой устало вздохнул:  
      — Может потому, что мы спасли вашу дочь от неминуемой смерти, может потому, что можем помочь ей скрыться от надзора и жить более нормальной жизнью, а может потому, что этого разговора вовсе могло и не быть, кто вы и кто мы, — властные нотки в голосе давили.  
      — Малфой, вот не надо, — зашипел недовольно Снейп. И перевёл взгляд на женщину. — Если хотите, можем обменяться обетами о неразглашении, в любом случае позже это нужно будет сделать, так как Малфои не хотят афишировать всю эту неприятную историю. И вам самой будет выгодней молчать.  
      Мужчина в чёрном представлялся скорее исполнителем, судя по сказанному в её дочери заинтересован как раз Малфой. Селина внимательно изучала лицо Люциуса:  
      — Да, отдел по контролю за магическими существами знает, что Сильвия оборотень, так как мой муж отказался оплатить лечение дочери после нападения оборотня, он не пытался ничего скрыть, а я давно отрезана от родных.  
      Малфой понятливо кивнул:  
      — Они вам не простили этот брак.  
      Снейп вышел из задумчивого состояния и озвучил свои мысли:  
      — Если вы хотите, чтобы ваша дочь жила свободной, завтра я пришлю вам особое зелье, — холодный деловой тон. — Напоите её им. Она будет выглядеть и ощущаться, как умершая. Соответствующие органы констатируют факт смерти, вы её похороните, после чего вам дадут спокойно исчезнуть. Отправьтесь в какое-нибудь другое место, в маленький город или большую деревню.  
      — Подождите, а как же Сильвия.  
      — Представите её как вашу приёмную дочь, — на ходу выдумывал Северус.  
      Женщина нахмурилась:  
      — Но приёмные дети не сваливаются с неба.  
      Малфой хмыкнул:  
      — Не сваливаются, но за определённую сумму, появляются. Я организую все документы и обеспечу скрытым жильём, пока ребёнок не окрепнет, и вы не найдёте новое место жительства.  
      — И за что такое…  
      — Это не благотворительность, — поморщился Малфой, — а плата за ошибки. Мой сын связан с вашей дочерью, именно это мы пытаемся до вас донести.  
      — Это как? — уточнила Селия.  
      — Что бы мы знали, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Связь есть, но насколько она крепкая не известно. Будем надеяться ничего серьёзного.  
      — Серьёзного? — в голосе матери проявилась тревога. Ей сложно было представить то, как могут быть связаны два отдельных мага.  
      — Возможно они смогут чувствовать волнение, боль друг друга, возможно отголоски чувств, я очень надеюсь, что заболев один не заставит заболеть другого и, что они не будут обмениваться магией. За детьми ещё нужно будет понаблюдать, правда, лучше, чтобы они ничего не знали о связи.  
      Женщина посмотрела на дочь, та тихо спала, дыхание было спокойным. Мальчик, что вбежал в дом, сидел рядом с ней, поглаживая её по руке. Он почувствовал взгляд и посмотрел ей в глаза, ободряюще улыбнувшись:  
      — Всё будет хорошо.  
      — Поверьте, лучше жить под чужим именем, — проговорил Снейп, — чем с клеймом оборотня и к тому же, любая проверка выявит, что она оборотень, хоть и из-за воздействия мальчика теперь она будет контролировать превращение.  
      — Как? — «наконец, хоть толика надежды», — отметил зельевар, значит, они смогли её убедить.  
      — Мы всё объясним, — проговорил Снейп, — но сейчас вам нужно исчезнуть.  
      Женщина вздохнула, будто решила что-то для себя, посмотрела на Малфоя:  
      — Но ведь меня будут расспрашивать на новом месте?  
      — И что тут такого? — удивился Люциус, для которого ложь была привычна, как воздух. — Вы несчастная, одинокая мать, которая потеряла ребёнка. Случайно встретили похожую девочку-сироту и удочерили. Она так похожа на умершую, что хоть её зовут другим именем, вы всё равно зовёте её именем погибшей дочери. Всё просто и логично, — он равнодушно повёл плечами, они и так убили много времени на глупые уговоры.  
      — Я буду выглядеть больной.  
      Малфой вздохнул:  
      — Немного, но вас будут жалеть, ребёнка тоже. К тому же девочка сможет отзываться на привычное имя и звать вас мама, — он с трудом сдержал рвущееся раздражение.  
      — Но…  
      Снейп поднялся с кровати, нужно было заканчивать разговор, у Люциуса, того и гляди, лопнет терпение, а действовать напролом здесь не стоило, да и Гарри не одобрит, его огорчать не хотелось. Поттер подошёл к нему, но повернулся зельевар к женщине:  
      — Вы хотите, чтобы ваша дочь жила без клейма — оборотень? Чтобы дети не шарахались от неё, как от чумной? Чтобы с вами общались соседи, спокойно заговаривая на улице, а не пугали вашей дочерью своих детей?  
      Селия прерывисто вздохнула, впервые посмотрев прямо в глаза зельевару:  
      — Хочу.  
      — Значит, сыграете этот спектакль, и смерть дочери, и растерянность, и горе, и слёзы, не сможете сыграть, что-то могут заподозрить. Больше всех это нужно вам, ведь вы хотите нормального детства для неё?  
      Жаме кивнула, задумчиво перевела взгляд на Малфоя:  
      — Вы точно не будете мстить ей за своего сына?  
      — Нет, миссис, единственно, кому я собираюсь отомстить так это вашему бывшему мужу, если вы конечно в разводе.  
      — Да бывшему. Вы что-то говорили об обетах?  
      Губы Люциуса тронуло подобие полуулыбки:  
      — Теперь вижу деловой подход…  
  
      Была уже глубокая ночь, когда Люциус Малфой вернулся домой. Несмотря на то, что он был довольно выносливым человеком, последние почти три дня без сна и отдыха вымотали немало.  
      Первым делом он прошёл в комнату к сыну. Нарцисса, забыв о всех приличиях и воспитании, спала тут же рядом с Драко на краю кровати. Будить жену не хотелось, но нужно было узнать новости, поэтому он тихо вышел из комнаты и позвал:  
      — Минни! — в ту же секунду рядом раздался тихий хлопок, и появилась домовуха.  
      — Минни слушает, хозяин.  
      — Молодой господин приходил в себя?  
      — Да, молодой господин приходил в себя, он проснулся, но был очень слаб. Госпожа попросила приготовить ему поесть и сама покормила, после чего молодой господин заснул.  
      — Свободна, — Люциус взмахом руки отпустил домовуху, то, что сын пришёл в себя, это хороший знак, значит, идёт на поправку.  
      Малфой понимал, что нужно поспать хоть полночи, трезвее и яснее взгляд на вещи, но столько всего нужно было ещё сделать, не забыв даже о незначительных мелочах.  
      «У меня будто бы бастард появился, о котором нужно заботиться, но при этом о нём никто не должен знать, — проворчал он про себя, устало проведя рукой по лицу. — Ничего всё успокоится, все про всё забудут, и я ещё достану этого Бланта, он будет не рад, что перешёл мне дорогу».  
  
      Снейп, Гарри и Сириус вернулись домой, когда было уже темно. Войдя в дом, заметили хмурого Люпина.  
      Сириус повёл носом и с удовольствием втянул в себя запахи жаркого, при этом чуть не захлебнулся слюной. Принял человеческий облик со словами:  
      — Я голоден, как пёс.  
      Римус промолчал, окинув всех троих недовольным взглядом:  
      — Спасибо за то, что хоть какую-то бумажку оставили и сообщили, что с вами всё в порядке, — он недовольно взмахнул клочком бумаги, на котором Снейп оставил сообщение.  
      — При посторонних не очень хотелось вдаваться в подробности, — совершенно без какого-либо чувства сожаления проговорил Снейп, чуть пожав плечами.  
      — Гарри, хочешь кушать? — спросил зельевар, так как уже пару раз слышал, как у мальчика бурчит в животе.  
      Вместо ответа Поттер подошёл к Люпину, обнял его и уткнулся лбом ему в живот:  
      — Прости, дядя Римус, я очень хотел им помочь, — он поднял виноватый взгляд на мужчину.  
      Люпин вздохнул, долго злиться на этого мальчишку было сложно особенно, когда слышишь, как у того бурчит в животе:  
      — Иди, мой руки, поедим, тогда расскажете, куда вы все втроём пропали, — после чего повернулся к Сириусу, который уже полез в ближайшую кастрюлю, и прикрикнул. — Тебя это тоже касается!  
      Тот не стал спорить и позволил утащить себя Гарри к рукомойнику.  
  
Март 1988 года  
      Раннее утро, ещё почти ночь. Даже птицы не поют. На краю кровати лежал Римус и смотрел на Сириуса.  
      За последние месяцы создалось впечатление, что он остыл, больше не было попыток поцеловать, коснуться мимоходом. Казалось, он полностью ушёл в книги по артефакторике.  
      Поначалу Римус выдохнул с облегчением, снова стал привычно заниматься домашними делами, но какое-то неприятное чувство скреблось в груди, не отпуская. Это не было ни подозрение, ни волнение, и только теперь он понял, что это — чувство разочарования.  
      Когда Сириус признался ему, предложил попробовать, на долю мгновения Римус стал тем юным мальчишкой, который учился в Хогвартсе и который до седьмого курса ждал как раз этого предложения. Глупо обманывать себя, он его ждал, боялся почти так же как полнолуния и ждал.  
      Люпин вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, ещё раз напомнил себе не забываться, загоняя все свои надежды поглубже, и хотел уже встать… Чужая рука коснулся его запястья.  
      — И что же ты так вздыхаешь? — раздался горячий шёпот.  
  
      Сириус жалел, что не может увидеть выражение лица Римуса, но похоже, его сдержанность давала какие-никакие плоды. Лунатик явно перестал нервничать, но в тоже время Блэк стал замечать у него в глазах тоску. «И как к такому подступиться?»  
      Хотя сдерживаться и проявлять ненавязчивую заботу о любимом человеке было для Блэка внове, но стоило взглянуть на Люпина, как на кого-то большего нежели просто друг и пришло желание заботиться о нём. А нервозность, что тот стал испытывать рядом с Сириусом, раздражала. В итоге, хоть ему это было непривычно, он сдерживался. Впрочем воспринимать Люпина, как одну из своих подружек, он не мог. Это чувство было другим, новым, интересным, оно видоизменялось, становилось сильнее, вдумчивее. Он прислушивался к себе, пока не слишком пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует, по давней привычке плывя по течению.  
  
      — Рано ещё, спи, а я пойду протоплю дом, — голос Люпина даже не дрогнул.  
      Сириус отпустил его руку, невольно подумав: «Будто с двумя слизеринцами живу, хоть Гарри истинный гриффиндорец».  
  
      Весна входила в свои права, пели птицы, жужжали насекомые в зеленеющей траве.  
      Сегодняшний день выдался солнечным.  
      Люпин разделывал рыбу, когда к нему подошёл Снейп со словами:  
      — Куда уже пропал Бродяга с Гарри?  
      Люпин взглянул на зельевара, который наконец выбрался из своей палатки:  
      — Они вдвоём пошли в лес за хворостом, — пояснил он.  
      — Ну-ну, опять половина веток будет сырая, — хмыкнул Северус.  
      Римус сделал перерыв, задумчиво глядя на Снейпа. То, что Сириус был совершенно не приспособлен к подобной жизни, было ясно уже всем, даже Гарри в свои семь лет выбирал ветки лучше.  
      — Я хотел поговорить с тобой как раз о Блэке.  
      — Опять пойдёшь в Блэк-хаус за новыми книгами?  
      — Можно было бы, но это не совсем то. Помниться вы мне рассказывали о том, что Малфой заинтересовался неким артефактором в небольшом городе. Получается, ему принадлежит соответствующая лавка?  
      — Наверное, — Снейп задумался, пытаясь понять, куда клонит Люпин, — я не особо интересовался тем, что он с ней сделал, — зельевар равнодушно пожал плечами.  
      — А что если Сириус устроиться в эту лавку поработать, — и заметив вздёрнутую бровь, Люпин продолжил. — Подумай об этом без своей привычной язвительности, у Блэка талант. Так почему бы ему его не использовать?  
      Северус пока отказывался поверить в то, что услышал:  
      — Этому баловню, который рос на всём готовенького, работать в обычной деревенской лавке?! Люпин, ты это серьезно?  
      — Этот баловень несколько лет сидел в Азкабане, а до этого, он несколько лет работал аврором, причём не кабинетным, — подчеркнул Римус. — К тому же он сможет поговорить с людьми, которые тоже интересуются артефакторикой, может быть ещё кого-нибудь встретит.  
      Северус попытался себе представить среднестатистическое, небольшое помещение, заполненное столами, приборами, кристаллами, пузырьками с жидкостями, обычные потертые столы, тут же снуют несколько подмастерьев и… Блэк, по его мнению совершенно не приспособленный к подобной жизни, в рабочей одежде несколько часов кряду трудится над заказом некой дамы.  
  
      Сириус заглянул за дом, где ещё с утра Лунатик коптил рыбу, так как услышал совершенно странные звуки — смех, причём наверняка не Римуса, при этом возникла невольная мысль, что он не помнит, когда последний раз слышал смех дорогого человека, если вообще когда-нибудь он слышал искренне-счастливый смех оборотня. Но этот каркающий, немного хрипловатый смех мог принадлежать кому угодно, но явно не Люпину.  
      — Надеюсь, Ирландия после такого события не затонет, — проговорил он, поняв, что это смех Снейпа.  
      Римус обернулся на голос, план возник почти мгновенно, и он проговорил:  
      — Я предположил, что ты мог бы устроиться в какую-нибудь лавку артефакторики подмастерьем, а Снейп, как видишь, о чем-то подобном даже подумать не может.  
      — Это почему же я не могу работать как любой другой человек? — взгляд с вызовом был направлен на Снейпа.  
      — Потому что труд и Сириус Блэк вещи несовместимые, — в тон ему ответил зельевар. — Я скорее представлю Гарри, который работает в подобной лавке.  
      — Я бы с удовольствием доказал тебе, что я способен работать в подобном месте, но меня вряд ли кто-то примет, — зло стиснув зубы, Сириус сжал кулаки.  
      Спокойный голос Люпина заставил вздрогнуть:  
      — Бродяга, не забывай, что кое-кто должен, правда не нам, а Гарри. Малфой без проблем организовал удочерение несуществующий девочки, подчистил всё так, что никто ничего не заметил, так что устроить какого-нибудь парня из глубинки в лавку артефактора, тем более, если это лавка принадлежит ему, раз плюнуть, — он продолжал потрошить рыбу, при этом совершенно серьезным голосом предлагал решение проблемы.  
      — Он и недели там не продержится, — с вызовом хмыкнул Снейп.  
      — Для того, чтобы точно узнать, продержусь или нет, нужно сначала попробовать, — подошёл к нему Блэк.  
      Гарри всё это время с интересом слушал перебранку, в словах был скорее вызов, но не злость:  
      — Крестный, если ты, действительно, хочешь устроиться поработать, то можно поговорить с мистером Малфоем.  
      Снейп посмотрел на мальчика и чуть покачав головой, проговорил:  
      — Гарри, есть небольшой риск, что твой крестный взорвёт эту лавку, и тогда уже мы окажемся должниками.


	28. Chapter 28

      — Ничего подобного я делать не собираюсь! Мне уже не пятнадцать лет, — с вызовом пятнадцатилетнего в голосе возразил Сириус. — Гарри, мы свяжемся с Малфоем, и я устроюсь в эту лавку работать и докажу одному вредному зельевару, что я тоже на кое-что способен. — С этими словами он повернулся к Люпину, старательно избегая Снейпа. — Мы кстати хворост принесли.  
      — Разложите пока на солнышке, пускай подсушит ветерком, — попросил Римус.  
      Сириус демонстративно развернулся, взял за руку Гарри и направился к дому.  
      Снейп было отправился туда же, хотел проверить зелье в палатке, но заметил на губах Люпина мелькнувшую улыбку.  
      — Обязательно было воспользоваться мной, чтобы вынудить Сириуса захотеть устроиться в этой лавке? — с ехидством спросил зельевар.  
      Люпин поднял на него глаза, проговорив:  
      — Не понимаю о чём ты? Снейп, ты сам выбесил его, тебя никто не заставлял, — с этими словами мужчина пожал плечами и снова занялся рыбой.  
      Северус развернулся, направляясь к палатке: «Что же в этом смысле действительно похоже предсказуем не только Блэк, но и я».  
      Уже на следующий день Сириус обновлял свои знания о чарах гламура, а Люпин подкидывал идеи.  
  
Май 1988 года  
      Римус Люпин что-то напевая себе под нос, поставил на стол пирог, пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы его испечь на очаге, но магия была в помощь.  
      Гарри в последнее время был очень сдержан и даже Зубастик не тянул исподтишка магию. Мальчик рос, его концентрация и умения улучшались и теперь уже возможность того, что он сможет влиться в общество магов, скрывая свои способности, не казалась такой уж фантастической.  
      В дом довольный влетел Гарри:  
      — Дядя Римус, а у Веточки древесный дух появился.  
      — Ещё один?  
      Поттер погрустнел:  
      — Этот точно поселится в её ветках, крёстный же говорил, что третий должен быть удачным.  
      Люпин потрепал мальчика по волосам:  
      — Будет конечно, — спорить с мальчуганом было бессмысленно, в этом он пошёл в обоих родителей разом.  
      Гарри вздохнул со словами:  
      — А врать не хорошо.  
      — Ну, я же не знаю, как всё обернётся, имею право сомневаться.  
      В дом зашёл Сириус:  
      — Привет всем, на этот раз мы с Гарри точно выиграем, Лукотрус упитанный, и они нашли общий язык с Тиссой.  
      — Да, конечно, так же как и два прошлых раза, — ехидно поддел Блэка вошедший Снейп.  
      — Вот увидишь, дядя Северус, он поселится, — упрямо выпятил грудь Гарри.  
      — Кстати, Гарри, я тебе кое-что сделал, — и Сириус достал аккуратно отполированную и пропитанную особым раствором волшебную палочку, — из ясеня, дерево не молодое, крепкое.  
      Мальчик скептически оглядел протянутую волшебную палочку, взял в руку.  
      — Гибкости маловато, но зато вряд ли сгорит или рассыпется, если что. Как тебе?  
      Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами:  
      — В руке удобная.  
      — Здорово, осталось подобрать сердцевину.  
      — Ты и так ползарплаты на сердцевины спустил. Не надоело? — спросил Снейп. Кто бы мог подумать, что Сириус найдёт общий язык с артефакторами и не только. Блэку было сложнее постоянно поддерживать чары гламура, чем общаться с парнями из лавки артефактора. Всё-таки Люпин похоже знал Блэка лучше его самого.  
      — Точно, крёстный, ну зачем она мне?  
      — Может тебе понравится, — подмигнул крестнику Сириус.  
      Гарри вздохнул:  
      — Скорее у Веточки появится колония древесных духов, чем мне понравится, — пробурчал ребёнок, который сдерживаться и не тянуть магию из всего ещё был согласен, но тратить её ни в какую.  
      — И у Веточки будут духи, а с ними и плоды, и ты Гарри будешь колдовать, всё будет, — уверил Сириус.  
      Впервые за несколько лет Блэк почувствовал, что снова живёт, правда, пришлось оставлять Люпина и Гарри иногда на несколько дней, но кто знает может это и к лучшему. Каждый раз, снова встречаясь, Сириус всё больше осознавал, что Римус ему нужен.  
  
      Уже позже Гарри вновь подошёл к дереву, вглядываясь и радуясь, вновь находя маленького древесного духа, который, заприметив мальчика, быстро превратился в гроздь цветов и листьев, пропадая на цветущем дереве.  
      Снейп подошёл со спины:  
      — Вот увидишь, он приживётся, — проговорил Гарри тому.  
      Зельевар пожал плечами:  
      — В этот раз я бы согласен был проиграть, ведь пока нет духа, не будет и плодов, а изучить свойства этого магического дерева, да ещё выращенного на необычной магии хочется больше, чем выиграть.  
      — Значит будут, — упрямо повторил мальчик.  
      — Расскажешь, что прочитал за прошедшие два дня, что меня не было?  
      Гарри кивнул:  
      — Да, я про камни читал и у меня появились вопросы.  
      — А Люпин? — спросил подошедший Сириус.  
      — Он сказал, что в камнях не силён.  
      — Хорошо, если хочешь, можем сходить за травами пока светло и заодно спросишь, о том, что тебе было не понятно по минералам.  
      Гарри расцвёл не хуже покрытой цветами Веточки, прогулки он любил и умчался в дом переодеваться.  
      Сириус проводил его задумчивым взглядом, затем посмотрел на цветущее дерево:  
      — Эти плоды, действительно, столь уникальны?  
      — Сами по себе не особо, всего лишь возбуждающий эффект, а вот некоторым зельям они придают интересные свойства.  
      — Это что же мы будем выращивать афродизиак? — хмыкнул Сириус.  
      — Не совсем, Блэк. Ты можешь взять пример с крестника и почитать про Тиссу сам, — проговорил Снейп, направляясь к дому.  
      — Вот язва, — но хорошее расположение Сириуса не мог испортить даже Снейп, он три дня не видел Люпина и был даже рад, что Гарри некоторое время будет отсутствовать, оставляя их наедине. Нет, он не лез обниматься или целоваться, но стал замечать, что просто быть рядом, переговариваться о пустяках или о важных вещах, например, что ещё испробовать как сердцевину в волшебной палочке Гарри, уже этого было достаточно.  
  
Сентябрь 1988 года  
      Люпин напряжённо всматривался в мглу вечера.  
      — Уходят? — тихим шёпотом спросил Сириус.  
      — Вроде, и что народ из деревни тянет в эти пустынные места?  
      Люпин и Блэк выглядывали из лесочка, провожая уходящих искателей приключений.  
      — Сам же говорил, что селяне считают Заброшенную топь местом обитания злого духа, только всё никак не определятся какого.  
      — Да, знаю, — раздражённо проворчал Римус, они уже два часа бродили по болоту, отпугивая непрошенных гостей, а Гарри был дома один, и Люпин волновался.  
      — С Гарри всё будет хорошо, возвращайся, а я стану псом и прослежу за ними, темнеет, моя шкура будет сливаться во тьме.  
      Люпин благодарно кивнул:  
      — Только не слишком сверкай глазами, — «нам и так хватит выдумок про эту местность».  
      — Это как получится, — проговорил Блэк, обращаясь. Пёс боднул Римуса в бок и побежал за незваными гостями, пропадая во мраке.  
      Люпин быстро вернулся домой, последние несколько дней его мучили нехорошие предчувствия, но всё было обычно. Снейп пропадал в Лондоне или в своей палатке, Гарри учился, читал, рисовал, при чём очень неплохо, носился по полям с Зубастиком и тренировался сдерживать его аппетиты, Сириус воодушевлённо работал в лавке, а также пытался помогать ему по дому, сам же он вёл привычный образ жизни, но…  
      Стоило Люпину вернуться домой, как Гарри соскочил со стула и радостно подлетел, встречая:  
      — А где крёстный?  
      — Отправился проследить за нашими незваными гостями, — он провёл по лохматой голове мальчика. — Что делаешь?  
      — Рисую Зубастика.  
      За прошедшее время подрос не только Гарри, но и Зубастик, длинное серое тело теперь казалось плотнее, хотя пасть утыканная зубами-иглами всё ещё не внушала доверия.  
      Сириус вернулся лишь через два часа, честно проводив искателей приключений до заселённых земель и по достоинству оценил как жаркое Люпина, так и рисунок Гарри.  
  
      К утру возвратился Снейп из Лондона и, проспав до обеда, позже был осаждён соскучившимся Гарри. Блэк же воспользовавшись ситуацией вытянул из своей добровольной ссылки Люпина в ближайший магловский город.  
      — И зачем мы здесь? — рассматривая небольшой загородный домик, спросил Римус.  
      — Давай, просто посидим, выпьем, как раньше, поболтаем, Снейп займёт Гарри, у меня выходной, побудь хоть немного собой, расслабься.  
      — Я и так обычно являюсь собой.  
      — Кстати, здесь есть видео, давно хотел посмотреть магловские фильмы, но говорят вдвоём интересней.  
      — Фильмы? — Блэк порадовался ноткам интереса в голосе Люпина.  
      — Я взял несколько фильмов.  
      Римус было начал что-то подозревать, но вечер шёл, время тикало, они с удовольствием посмотрели фильмы, выпили, Сириус даже приготовил некий коктейль, не сказать что вкусный. После выпитого невольно вспомнили времена учёбы в Хогвартсе, с некой толикой грусти и ностальгии.  
      Что-то неладное Люпин заподозрил, когда понял, что гораздо больше пьян нежели Сириус и это при том, что пили они поровну. Тело обдало жаром, когда Бродяга поставил очередной фильм в видеомагнитофон и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Римусом.  
      — Сейчас будет «Смертельное оружие», продавец хвалила.  
      Но Люпин почти не слышал слов, он смотрел на шею любимого и вдыхал его запах, который казалось проник во все щели маленького домика. Сириус будто ощутил этот жадный взгляд и посмотрел оборотню в глаза.  
      — Но я согласен вместо фильма смотреть на кое-кого другого.  
      Римус, уже мало соображая, потянулся к губам своего единственного. Поцелуй был требовательный и собственнический. Сириус совсем не ожидал от него такого напора, но поддался с охотой. Одежда чуть было не была сорвана с него вместе с пуговицами, благо Блэк успел отправить её на стул взмахом волшебной палочки.  
      Люпин вздрогнул, осознав, что оба мужчины остались в чём мать родила, но в следующий момент окинул Блэка жадным взглядом:  
      — Ты идеален, всегда был идеальным, — прошептал он, целуя грудь любимого.  
      Блэк растерялся от такого неожиданно сильного напора, его план был всего лишь сломить сопротивление, но не стать самому жертвой, хотя губы Римуса, гуляющие по его груди и животу, заставляли забыть обо всём. Он было попытался взять инициативу, но в ответ раздался самый настоящий рык и его снова завалили на спину, на этот раз целью исследования горячих губ Лунатика стал его член.  
      — О да, — прошептал Сириус, стоило Люпину вобрать его достоинство целиком. — Не знал, что ты умеешь, — в следующий момент зубы Римуса задели нежную кожу, и Блэк вскрикнул. — Или не умеешь.  
      Римус поднял затуманенный страстью взгляд, продолжая посасывать его член. Через некоторое время он выпустил стоящий колом член изо рта и, прижав Сириуса к кровати, укусил его за губу, при этом руки его уже мяли задницу Блэка.  
      — Э, мы так не договаривались.  
      — Хочу тебя, давно. Безумно хочу сделать только своим, — порыкивая, проговорил Люпин.  
      — Вообще-то я думал, что я буду сверху, — на что получил ещё один рык. Сириус и не заметил, как оказался на животе с выпяченной попой. Хотел возразить ещё раз, но задохнулся от непривычных, приятных ощущений, когда горячий язык принялся вычерчивать поцелуями-засосами узоры на его бёдрах, приближаясь к звездочке ануса, а затем ощутил прохладное касание заклинания очищения где-то внутри.  
      — Хочу тебя, — рыкнул оборотень и потёрся своим уже текущим естеством между ног Блэка.  
  
Утро следующего дня.  
      Сириус с трудом разлепил глаза и посмотрел пустым взглядом в потолок, со стоном сел, рядом спал Римус.  
      — Мда, — протянул Блэк, пересохшими губами, он запланировал всё и коктейль, и плод Тиссы, который удалось стянуть у запасливого Снейпа, но совершенно не ожидал такой страсти от своего давнего друга, хотя нет, любимого, никому другому не важно в каком состоянии он был бы, Бродяга не позволил бы такого. Этот плод, действительно, был не просто афродизиаком, вернее он совсем им не был, мякоть в чистом виде была опасна тем, что снимала все ограничители, давая увидеть истинные чувства и желания, не ограниченные ни моральными принципами, ни устоями общества, ни страхами. И вот результат — абсолютно дикий, необузданный Римус альфа-самец.  
      «Лунатик всегда меня так хотел? Или только сейчас? А если всегда. Вот это выдержка!» Сириус ещё бы подумал на столь щекотливую тему, но тело ныло, всё ещё мучила жажда и болела голова после выпитого вчера. Блэк призвал стакан воды, вышло лишь со второго раза и жадно его выпил.  
      Не сказать, что ему не понравилось, Люпин даже в необузданном виде вылизал каждую пядь его кожи, зацеловал, шепча хрипловатым голосом непристойности, выражающие во всей красе мысли всегда сдержанного Люпина. Но вот взять и оттрахать его, Сириуса, пять раз, это было перебором, Блэк вообще сомневался, что сможет сидеть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стоять.  
      Римус открыл глаза, голова болела, плохой знак, привстал и воззрился на голого Сириуса, затем на разорённую постель.  
      — Водички? — протянул ему полный ключевой воды стакан Сириус.  
      Римус схватил его и осушил, затем замер:  
      — Надеюсь, на это раз ты мне ничего не подлил?  
      — Нет, — улыбнулся Бродяга, — ещё одного такого марафона моя задница не выдержит.  
      Люпин посмотрел на Сириуса потемневшим взглядом.  
      — Только не сердись, Лунатик, это не блажь, я хочу быть для тебя больше чем другом.  
      — Это я сделал? — протянув руку в область шеи, он указал на явный след укуса.  
      — Да, ты был жутко необуздан, — улыбнулся Сириус, перехватывая одной рукой руку Люпина и целуя.  
      — Сегодня было полнолуние, — не замечая действий Блэка, проговорил Люпин. Он посмотрел Сириусу прямо в глаза абсолютно шальным взглядом. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
      — Что? Ну покусал маленько, залечим, — сейчас Блэка больше интересовала его пятая точка.  
      Римус вскочил, хватая свою волшебную палочку и трясущейся рукой направляя её на Бродягу, после чего быстро проговорил слышанную когда-то Блэком тарабарщину и пустил красный луч в идиота, который с непониманием всё ещё глядел на Римуса.  
      Укусы на шее, а также на груди и, мать вашу, заднице Блэка расцветились багровыми точками пока сконцентрированными в этих местах.  
      — Блядь, Сириус, мать вашу, ты понимаешь, что заразился! Нет, я тебя заразил, ты теперь, — из горла Римуса вырвался звук, который Бродяга принял бы за что угодно, но не за вой человека. Этот тягучий, страшный, полный отчаяния звук пугал, но гораздо больше ужасали пустеющие глаза. — Я заразил кого-то, я заразил тебя, я породил оборотня, — Римус, не замечая, что совершенно голый развернулся и…  
      Что он собирался сделать Сириусу было не важно, он знал только одно, его нельзя отпускать. Из горла Люпина снова вырвался вой боли и отчаяния.  
      Блэк обнял любимого, крепко насколько хватало сил прижал к себе, начхав на боль в мышцах, заклинание выученное ещё в бытность аврором помогло. Он знал, что силы его покинут, но будет это только через пол часа, а сейчас он должен был достучаться до Люпина.  
      — Всё хорошо.  
      Но было видно, что Римус не слышит.  
      И Сириус шептал, кричал, тряс Люпина, пока не догадался отвесить пару сильных пощечин:  
      — Мать вашу, всё нормально, прекрасно, хорошо! Стал бы я спать с оборотнем, если бы хоть на миг испугался заразиться, да не в жизнь!  
      Римус наконец посмотрел на него осмысленным взглядом.  
      — Я сделал тебя изгоем!  
      — Я им и так был.  
      — Ты не понимаешь!  
      — Я всё понимаю, а также прекрасно осознаю, что забрал у тебя главный аргумент к тому, чтобы избегать меня, отказываться от того, чтобы сблизиться, стать кем-то большим. Всё! Это случилось, бояться больше нечего, всё, что могло, уже произошло, теперь поступи наконец как оборотень, хватай и не отпускай!  
      Люпин тихо проговорил:  
      — Отпусти меня.  
      Блэк несмело разжал руки. Римус отошёл от него и, развернувшись, посмотрел ему в глаза. Всё сказанное не было бахвальством, Бродяга смотрел в ответ с безумным вызовом.  
      — Ты же хочешь касаться меня, целовать, ласкать, все те жаркие слова, которые ты шептал мне, это было именно то, что ты чувствуешь. И что? Я должен отказаться от подобной любви лишь потому, что ты оборотень? Так вот теперь я тоже оборотень. Молодой, неопытный, неумелый оборотень, прими этот факт, прими ответственность, как мой создатель и хватит убегать от себя!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что Лукотрус выглядит как веточка, но я увидела эту картинку и влюбилась, поэтому древесный дух выглядит так https://vk.com/public165002317?z=photo-165002317_456239062%2Falbum-165002317_00%2Frev


	29. Chapter 29

      Римуса невольно бросило в жар, стоило вспомнить, как ласкал, целовал, а что он шептал, целуя за ухом или посасывая соски, а когда наконец погрузился в тесный анус или вызвал стон, пройдясь наконец по простате. Он устало провёл по лицу и опустился прямо на пол, будто сдувшись.  
      Сириус сразу присел рядом:  
      — Ну что ты, родной, — Блэк осторожно коснулся Римуса, будто боясь, что он снова вскочит и исчезнет.  
      — Принять ответственность, значит? — с этими словами Люпин с силой ударил растерявшегося Сириуса. — Да я морду тебе набить хочу!  
      Второй кулак направленный в своё лицо Блэк перехватил со словами:  
      — Не стоит бить калекого, ещё минут десять и всё, свалюсь бездыханной тушкой.  
      Люпин вздрогнул, было видно замешательство и непонимание, но всего мгновение, в следующий миг он быстро вскочил, оглядел разкуроченную комнату, невольно вспомнив как разложил этого безумца прямо на столе, принялся натягивать одежду.  
      — Вставай!  
      Сириус с подозрением смотрел на изменившего свой настрой и поведение Римуса.  
      — Сам же сказал осталось десять минут! — Люпин кинул ему одежду, пришивая оторванную пуговицу к рубашке.  
      Сириус, всё ещё подозрительно поглядывая на Римуса, принялся одеваться, как-то всё слишком просто, а ведь Люпин ещё тот упрямец.  
  
      Увы, Сириус не ошибся. Вернувшись, Люпин отдал Блэка на растерзание Снейпу, тот как ни странно быстро сложил два плюс два и понял, куда пропал плод Тиссы, поэтому с удовольствием дал самые горькие настойки, проверил на заражение, шипя под нос ругательства, хорошо хоть Гарри был на его стороне.  
      Выпитая гадость на вкус была отвратительной, но следующая ночь прошла относительно спокойно, вирус ликантропии прижился почти безболезненно. «Снейп конечно сволочь, но зельевар знатный».  
  
      «Ух, ты, теперь и крёстный стал волком», — думал Гарри, смотря на огромного больше серого волка-Римуса чёрного волчищу.  
      «И чего так дядя Римус всполошился? Уже второй месяц не разговаривает с крёстным, а Сириус и не обижается в ответ, норовит угодить, даже подарки приносит. Как за обиженной принцессой ухаживает, только лишь хрустальную туфельку не дарит, а дядя Римус хмурится, но я-то вижу, что очень хочет простить, но его что-то удерживает. Я у дяди Северуса спрашивал, что случилось, он так странно улыбнулся и сказал, что я ещё до подобного не дорос. Я что виноват, что маленький! Я знать хочу! Крёстный тоже улыбается и молчит, а дядя Римус называет Сириуса дураком в квадрате и хмурится. Взрослые! Вот вырасту и тоже буду секретничать».  
  
Декабрь 1988 года  
      Стояла холодная и сырая погода, мокрый снег сменялся холодным дождём и снова начинался мокрый снег. Тёплый дом покидать не хотелось, но не Люпину, который отправился к морю, а за ним увязался вечно мёрзнущий Сириус, которому даже превращение в оборотня не наградило горячим телом.  
      — Сири, иди домой, я сам справлюсь, — наконец проговорил Люпин.  
      — Юху, ты со мной заговорил! — подскочил к нему Блэк. На что Римус дёрнул плечом, показывая, что не простил. Он остановился и посмотрел тяжёлым взглядом на любимого. Чтоб его! Это чувство не желало пропадать даже после того, как Бродяга вынудил его совершить самое страшное, обратить в оборотня. «И почему даже маги не властны над своими чувствами?!»  
      Блэк вздохнул под тяжёлым взглядом:  
      — Римус, давай ты меня проклянёшь, превратишь в жабу и оставишь в болоте, но только хватит строить между нами эту вечную стену.  
      — Сейчас, как же! Упрыгаешь к какой-нибудь болотной русалке. Обойдёшься без проклятия, — проворчал Римус, направляясь к морю.  
      — Лунатик, ну нам же было хорошо, плод Тиссы это же не простой афродизиак, который просто туманит разум. Не могу я от тебя отказаться, не хочу и не буду.  
      Римус снова глянул на Блэка:  
      — Ты ещё ножкой притопни.  
      Некоторое время они шли молча. Римус знал свойства плода Веточки, не дурак, прочёл. Сначала растерялся, не зная как вести себя, ведь он раскрыл не только свои лучшие желания: оберегать, заботиться, любить, но и самые тёмные и развратные: перерезать глотки всем тем девицам, с которыми был друг, привязать его и не отпускать, касаться только самому и заниматься любовью раз за разом, чтобы остался только его запах и больше ничей, чтобы он думал только о нём. Любой другой на месте Блэка убрался подальше от одержимого психа. Римус хмыкнул про себя. «Да добился своего, Сириус ходит за мной хвостом, когда не работает, подарки дарит, извиняется, в постель напрашивается. Просто мечта! Правду говорят, бойся своих желаний — они сбываются».  
      Они вышли на песчаный берег.  
      — Лунатик, ты так и будешь молчать?  
      Люпин посмотрел ему в глаза, Сириус не зря попал на гриффиндор упрямства ему было не занимать, он вздохнул:  
      — Сири, ты понимаешь, что я всю жизнь буду чувствовать вину.  
      — А ты понимаешь, что не стань я оборотнем, и ты никогда не расслабился бы в моих объятиях? Я вообще сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь ты подпустил бы к себе хоть кого-нибудь или, подпустив, сразу же сбежал.  
      — Я…  
      — Что скажешь, нет? Ты, действительно, гриффиндорец, но не тогда, когда это касается тебя самого, а теперь бояться нечего, я уже оборотень. Ты меня не обратишь, и детей у нас быть не сможет — мы оба мужчины, значит, оборотней ни я тебе, ни ты мне не родишь. Всё, можешь отпустить себя.  
      — Ладно, я действительно что-то там нашёл в тебе и не могу забыть уже, Мордред знает, сколько лет, но ты… — Римус вдруг вздохнул, отворачиваясь и тихо произнося под нос. — Надоем ведь.  
      Не будь Бродяга оборотнем, то и не расслышал бы, но не сейчас… Сейчас он чётко ощущал в голосе нотки сомнения, даже страха, но в то же время и надежды. Он не знал откуда пришла эта уверенность, в том, что он всё понял правильно, но она придала сил:  
      — Я тебя знаю уже тоже, Мордред знает, сколько лет и ты мне не надоел, как раз кандидатура любого другого существа выглядела бы странной.  
      Сириус осторожно подошёл на шаг и приобнял за плечи, уткнувшись такому непривычно дорогому человеку в плечо.  
      Римус сразу почувствовал как этот вечно мёрзнущий дурак в квадрате дрожит. Он обернулся, притянув, обнял любимого, прижав к себе и согревая.  
      — Грелочка, ты моя, — довольно проговорил ему в шею Блэк.  
      — А ты ледышка, иди домой, мне лишь сеть проверить, да улов принести и совсем не улыбается лечить тебя от пневмонии.  
      Но Блэк не отпускал:  
      — Ты меня простил?  
      — Прощу, если поклянёшься больше никогда меня ничем не опаивать, не скармливать и…  
      — Понял, сугубо честные отношения. Клянусь, нашей прошлой дружбой и новой любовью, моему чувству ещё расти и расти до твоих высот, и не факт, что дорасту. Ещё отец говорил, что Блэки не умеют любить, — он отошёл от тёплого тела, взмахнул волшебной палочкой и наложил согревающие чары. — Я помогу тебе с рыбой, мои силы теперь не уступают твоим, только плавать не буду.  
      — А раньше этого сделать нельзя было?  
      — Тогда бы я выглядел не таким жалким, и ты меня не пожалел бы.  
      Люпин возвёл глаза к небу, кто сказал, что обращение в оборотня должно изменить Блэка, если его и Азкабан не сильно изменил:  
      — Ладно, я не буду возвращаться к этому разговору и так уж и быть, расскажу о жизни оборотней. Не всё, так как я не так уж много знаю, всё-таки я никогда не жил в их стае.  
      — Чего ж так?  
      — Я всю жизнь желал их уничтожать, а не дружить, так как хоть они и люди, но живут по волчьим законам.  
      — Но? Есть условие?  
      — Захочешь расстаться, честно скажешь мне об этом.  
      — Я и без просьбы не стал бы скрывать, учитывая, как ты меня любишь, это было бы подло.  
      — И опасно, так как раньше я говорил правду, раз став моим, ты так просто от меня не избавишься, я не отпущу.  
      — И прекрасно, я не хочу быть с тем кому безразличен, насмотрелся на договорные браки ещё в детстве.  
      Люпин вздохнул:  
      — Это ты сейчас так говоришь.  
      — Хорошо, обещаю и давай уж за рыбой отправимся.  
      — Сири!  
      Блэк уже шёл к лодке:  
      — Что?  
      Люпин посмотрел на довольного любимого:  
      — А ладно будь, что будет, — и принялся помогать вытащить лодку из укрытия, безбашенность Блэка всегда была заразительна.  
  
Июль 1989 года  
      Был тёплый, летний день, с моря дул прохладный, солёный ветерок, шелестя густой травой, на большом валуне сидел мальчик лет девяти и рисовал в альбоме закреплённом на планшете, пытаясь передать все краски окружающего мира. Его глаза горели вдохновением, от усердия тот прикусил кончик языка, не осознавая этого. Увлёкшись, он не заметил, как в отдалении за его спиной почти бесшумно приземлилась белая тень, неизвестный постоял и, видя, что на него не реагируют, медленно подошёл ближе к мальчику.  
      Что-то спугнуло чаек и из-за скалы взмыла стайка белых птиц, Гарри тут же оценил открывающийся вдалеке вид и быстрыми мазками кисти добавил штрихи на картину изображающую пейзаж.  
      Ощущения касания чего-то тёплого к плечу заставило подскочить и свалиться с камня, резко оборачиваясь, взметнув поток серого тумана, уже материализующегося в Зубастика, который зашипел, защищаясь.  
      Поттер встретился взглядом с большими, влажными глазами отскочившей было лошади и замер от увиденного, уже не заботясь о раскиданных красках и кисточках.  
      Перед ним стоял дикий конь, абсолютно белый, с длинной, белой гривой. К удивлению ребёнка без репья и другого мусора, будто кто-то расчёсывал и его гриву, и его хвост, но дара речи Гарри лишился, увидев раскрытые над телом огромные, белые крылья. Зверь явно тоже напугался реакции Поттера, но не спешил убегать, а настороженно посматривал на ребёнка, тревожно раздувая ноздри.  
      Гарри успокоился, схватил Зубастика за голову, удерживая, после чего привстал, пытаясь встать на ноги и не напугать прекрасное видение, увы не получилось, пегас отошёл на несколько шагов, поглядывая на мальчика.  
      Зубастик крутился рядом, не пытаясь подлететь к магическому зверю.  
      — Пегасик! — Гарри только сейчас сообразил, что в деревне он подманивал животных лакомством и то некоторые из них сильно нервничали вблизи, а сейчас в руках у него нет ничего. Поэтому опустил руку и попытался сделать шаг к пегасу, тот отошёл на шаг, явно не желая подпускать к себе.  
      Гарри вздохнул:  
      — Красивый, — и принялся собирать разбросанные краски, рисунок к счастью остался невредим.  
      — Магический,  _магический, магический_ , — протянул, облизываясь раздвоенным языком, Зубастик.  
      — Даже не думай, — погрозил ему пальцем Поттер.  
      — Я же ничего не делаю,  _делаю, делаю_ , — проговорил Зубастик.  
      Гарри осмотрел свои небогатые запасы красок и кисточек, ничего страшного не произошло, поэтому с облегчением сел на камень, но на другую его сторону лицом к пегасу и взял новый лист, взглянув на строгий пейзаж скалистого луга и нескольких холмов вдалеке. Он не отводил взгляда от пегаса, стараясь заметить каждую мелочь, и пока это видение не улетело, взялся за карандаш, чтобы зарисовать хотя бы наброски. Он старался запечатлеть всё и наклон головы прекрасного создания, и движение крыльев, и перекатывающиеся мускулы под белой шкурой. Этот зверь был элегантней пегаса, которого он видел в магической деревне, и в тоже время сильней. Чувствовалась мощь свободного животного. Пегас из деревни ухоженный, послушный не дотягивал и в половину до этого… Бурана. Имя возникло само и сразу, снежный, необузданный Буран. Животное не уходило далеко, напротив, стоило взяться за карандаш, как пегас подходил ближе, не пугал его даже Зубастик, лениво лежащий на камнях около Гарри. Стоило прервать процесс рисования, как зверь отходил дальше, пока вдруг не взмахнул крыльями, в секунды развив огромную скорость, и не сорвался в полёт. Гарри забыл как дышать. Всё-таки домашние пегасы и в сравнение не идут, этот так и пышет силой и магией.  
      Белый вихрь опустился рядом, Люпин осмотрелся, удостоверившись, что мальчик сидит там же, где он его оставил, чары слежения не съедены и тоже говорят, что незапланированных прогулок не было.  
      — Гарри, что-то случилось? — спросил он, увидев, что мальчик не отреагировал на его появление.  
      Поттер моргнул:  
      — Нет… да… я видел такое! — и он повернулся к дяде Римусу с довольной улыбкой. — Я видел пегаса.  
      — Ты их и раньше видел, — нахмурился Римус, чтобы магическое существо да подошло к мальчику, да ещё и Зубастик рядом.  
      — О, деревенские не идут ни в какое сравнение.  
      — Неужели стая пегасов пролетала?  
      — Он был один, и он гулял тут, — Гарри указал на луг, — а потом улетел.  
      Римус не поверил бы, если бы не наброски ребёнка, осталось лишь поразиться происходящему.  
      — Повторю слова Снейпа и скажу «Это же Гарри».  
      Мальчик скривился (дядя Северус был единственным, кто не ждал ничего хорошего даже от самого великолепного события) и вскочил с волуна, Римус аккуратно сложил плед, которым был прикрыт камень:  
      — Пора домой, поможешь мне с ужином.  
      — Угу, — улыбнулся Поттер, складывая свои небогатые сокровища в сумку и устремляясь в сером вихре за белым вихрем Люпина.  
  
Август 1989 года  
      Был солнечный день. Римус, ловко орудуя небольшим топориком, вычищал небольшой лесок в паре километров от дома. И сам лесок после такой чистки выглядел здоровее, радуя на следующий год грибами, и дрова на зиму.  
      Оглядев две плотно перевязанные вязанки тонких стволиков, он решил, что хватит.  
      Когда со спины его обхватили две руки, Римус подпрыгнул, как от удара и резко обернулся, уже занося топорик, тихое шипение заменило ему отборные ругательства, привычка перенятая от Снейпа, который именно так шипел, когда хотел выругаться при Гарри.  
      — Сириус, я тебя покалечить мог!  
      На что Блэк только широко улыбнулся и, преодолев расстояние за одно плавное движение, впился Римусу в губы.  
      Тот поначалу с охотой ответил, всё-таки они не виделись пять дней, но как только спохватился, резко оттолкнул любимого от себя:  
      — Бродяга, с ума сошёл! Гарри недалеко, на болоте ягоды собирает, а если он увидит.  
      — То порадуется за нас.  
      — Не смешно, — зло проговорил Римус, направляясь к вязанкам. — Раз уж ты тут поможешь?  
      — Помогу, — подходя со спины и приобнимая Римуса, протянул Блэк. — И Гарри если не сейчас так позже точно заметит, что мы не просто друзья, — его дыхание обожгло ухо Люпина, заставляя поддаться рукам, которые пытались проникнуть под рубашку.  
      — Сири, — недовольно вывернулся Люпин. — Ему рано об этом знать.  
      — Ему достаточно увидеть то, как ты смотришь на меня. Ладно, — сдался под тяжёлым взглядом Сириус, — давай помогу. Вдвоём донесём в два раза больше, есть второй топорик?  
      — Не надо, сходи лучше к Гарри, а я нарублю ещё дров, поможешь лишь отнести.  
      Сириус состроил грустную рожицу:  
      — Я настолько безнадёжно бесполезен?  
      — Не напрашивайся на комплименты, ты же работаешь, зарабатываешь. Иди, — и Римус отвернулся, берясь за орудие труда.  
      — Э, а где Гарри?  
      Римус прошёл на голос Бродяги и высунулся из-за деревца, кинул взгляд на болотистую полянку внизу, где он не так давно оставил мальчика.  
      — Хм, опять умчался к своему пегасу, — вздохнул он. — Упрямый, как его отец.  
      — Ну, не сажать же его на цепь, а раз уж и Снейп махнул рукой, сдаваясь, то это что-то да значит. Пошли искать? — мотнул головой Сириус.  
      — Идём, был бы он постарше, я бы так не переживал, но ему же всего девять.  
  
      Гарри хотел уже приняться за сбор ягод, когда почувствовал своего друга. Белый Буран то и дело пасся на отдалённых берегах болот, что в большом количестве были раскиданы по округе. Он всегда был один, других его собратьев не наблюдалось.  
      Мальчик отложил корзинку и, проверив, нет ли дяди Римуса поблизости, быстро преодолел расстояние в километр и опустился на берег болота серым вихрем. Лебед* по пояс в воде поедал сочные растения, легко рассекая зелёную гладь болота.  
      За прошедшее время Гарри пытался несколько раз подойти вплотную к зверю, но напрасно. Хотя даже наблюдать за этим великолепным животным было приятно, появлялось чувство восторга. Он нарисовал несколько картин, отчаянно пытаясь отобразить это великолепие, но увы, всякий раз был недоволен тем, что изобразил. Дядя Римус отнёсся к их встречам снисходительно, Снейп заинтересовался как зельевар, хоть и согласился, что пытаться подходить к дикому пегасу опасно, взяв с него обещание, что Гарри никогда не будет пытаться этого сделать, Сириус попытался посмотреть на зверя, но пегас не желал попадаться на глаза другим людям, почему-то красуясь только перед мальчиком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://vk.com/public165002317?z=photo-165002317_456239346%2Falbum-165002317_00%2Frev  
> Лебед - пегас-лебедь.


	30. Chapter 30

      Первое время, все были недовольны его исчезновениями. Гарри не спорил, извинялся, но уходил, и в итоге его ругали уже не так чтобы сильно, а иной раз можно было вернуться и не быть как бы замеченным. Поттер видел, что дядя Римус каким-то шестым чувством знал, что он пропадал, но молчал, будто не замечая.  
      Гарри присел на берегу, наблюдая за Бураном, временами он мог подолгу сидеть, становясь частью окружения, все мысли растворялись в звуках, запахах, бегущих облаках, солнечных бликах.  
      Гарри встряхнулся, возвращаясь к реальности, хотел уже отправиться назад, собирать ягоды, когда в нос ударил гнилостный запах тины. В следующий момент пегас издал громкое ржание и рванулся из болота, но под водой его что-то явно удерживало. Поттер напряжённо наблюдал за зверем ещё миг, но, когда увидел, что по воде расплылось кровавое пятно, в центре которого был отчаянно сопротивляющийся лебед, бросился к воде. Мало что соображая, подбежал к самой кромке и остановился, осознавая, что выпустив силу Зубастика, он уничтожит и тварь, с которой боролся пегас, отчаянно ударяя копытами и крыльями, и Бурана, ведь тот тоже существо магическое.  
      Нервно летающий поблизости Зубастик, шипел, резко дёргая хвостом.  
      — Зубастик, — Гарри переглянулся со своей второй половинкой, — съешь эту гадость только аккуратно. Буран… его не трогай, — мальчику очень хотелось бросится на выручку пегасу, но чем здесь мог помочь маленький ребёнок.  
      Зубастик кивнул, облизнувшись змеиным языком и подлетел к месту битвы, распахнув пасть с иглами зубов, быстро спустился с высоты нацеливаясь на тварь. Вода булькнула, исторгнув отвратительную болотную жижу, Буран было рванул к берегу, но из жижи поднимались зелёные длинные водоросли, они беспорядочными лентами расплылись по поверхности воды, мешая плыть, опутывая ноги и крылья зверя.  
      Тут уже Гарри не выдержал и бросился в болото. От воды воняло так, что слезились глаза, сама вода напоминала жижу. Всё-таки неимоверными усилиями Поттер подплыл к пегасу и, старясь не смотреть на разорванный бок зверя, по одному тянул зелёные склизкие водоросли.  
      Всего две отвратительные на ощупь ленты, которые не желали отпускать зверя и остальное пегас порвал сам, взмахивая крылом, и Гарри, не ожидавший подобного, ушёл под воду, невольно глотая отвратительную жижу. Вода обожгла глотку, душа, Поттер взмахнул руками и выплыл, вдыхая рывком. Он окинул поверхность воды, увидел, что Буран ползком пытается выбраться из воды, уже было собрался позвать Зубастика, когда перед ним из воды появилась клыкастая лошадиная голова и одно из копыт с силой ударило в грудь. Гарри только успел заметить красные глаза Зубастика, который поднялся из воды и подумать: «Уничтожь его, Зубас…» — после чего сознание покинуло Поттера.  
  
      Крик тягучий, ужасный, похожий на ржание разорвал тишину ирландского болота.  
      Римус, который до сих пор был не слишком встревожен, не долго думая обратился в светлый вихрь, уносясь на крик.  
      Вонь, от которой заслезились глаза, исходила от болотного озерца, вода в нём была мутная и бурлила. Взгляд выхватил раненого пегаса на берегу, когда из воды взлетел серый вихрь, уничтожая всё, что могло скрываться в его глубинах, вызывая поток отвратительной болотной гнилостной вони, который заставил заткнуть нос. Наступила тягучая тишина, когда серый вихрь обрёв форму Зубастика, который опустился на берег, открыл пасть, опуская из неё мальчика на траву.  
      — Гарри, — вскрикнул Сириус, и в следующий миг, не обращая внимания на серый туман, который витал вокруг ребёнка, подскочил к Гарри, тот повернулся на бок, кашляя и отчаянно пытаясь исторгнуть из себя грязную воду.  
      Люпин ахнул, увидев в этой воде кровь:  
      — Сириус, бери Гарри и быстро домой, там зелья.  
      Мальчик поднял слезящиеся глаза на Римуса:  
      — Бурану помогите, его укусил кельпи.  
      Оба мага похолодели, не каждый взрослый маг мог уйти живым от этого демона.  
      Блэк перевёл взгляд на пегаса, который лежал неподвижной тушей на берегу, весь в зелёной тине и крови. Мужчина поднял мальчика на руки и передал со словами:  
      — Неси его сам, а я займусь пегасом.  
      Люпин бы поспорил, но Поттер был важнее, и он взлетел, быстро покрывая расстояние до дома.  
  
      Северус Снейп в расслабленной позе сидел в кресле и пил кофе. Работа подошла к концу, деньги получены, можно возвращаться домой. Но мистер Шустер — маленький, кругленький старичок лет семидесяти попросил о разговоре, и зельевар согласился. Этот австриец был не частым гостем Британии, но интересным собеседником.  
      — Я вас ещё не утомил за прошедшие дни, молодой человек? — спросил он.  
      — Что вы. Даже странно, что тут вы пробыли гораздо больше нежели в Академии зельеваров. Но, думаю, мы уже оговорили всё. Так зачем вы попросили меня остаться?  
      — У меня к вам деловое предложение, мистер Снейп, — Северус вздёрнул одну бровь, отпив из кружки. Кофе Травник готовил потрясающий. — Не хотите стать моим ассистентом?  
      Снейп задумался:  
      — Вряд ли, но кто знает, что будет в будущем, — произнёс он, проведя пальцем по губам и не замечая этого жеста, так как пытался просчитать все «за» и «против». — Можно узнать, за что такая честь от известного в Европе зельевара?  
      — За прошедшие несколько дней вы подали мне аж две интересные идеи. В то время как остальные лишь разводят руками и настаивают на том, что антиликантропное зелье не может быть дешёвым, а значит, создавать его бесполезно, ведь для оборотней оно будет не доступно. Про официальные же структуры я вообще молчу, они считают, что это ни к чему. Сколько волка не корми…  
      — Но ведь они все правы, — сделав глоток, проговорил Снейп. — Кто в нашем мире интересуется оборотнями?  
      — Я, — мужичок прищурился, — и вам они тоже не безразличны.  
      — Всего лишь хочу обезопасить окружающих от диких тварей, которые вроде и люди, но когда клыкастая пасть с выпущенными когтями летит на тебя, об этом забываешь, — пожал плечами Северус.  
      — Это да, удержаться сложно от того, чтобы не отсечь голову монстру, а нужно, — мужчина прищурился. — Я был прав, вы контактировали с оборотнем.  
      Снейп нахмурился:  
      — Как и вы.  
      — Да, в двадцать лет я взял к себе в ассистенты оборотня.  
      Северус недоверчиво взглянул на мужчину:  
      — Неожиданно.  
      — Почему же? У юноши был живой ум, сообразительность, любознательность и потрясающая находчивость. В экстремальных ситуациях он действовал совершенно неожиданно. Не будь паренёк оборотнем и ему открылись бы многие пути, но… — мистер Шустер вздохнул. — Я полез, куда не стоит, забыв о времени, сам виноват. Глен чуть меня не покусал, после этого, не смотря на плодотворную работу в течении десяти лет, он исчез.  
      — И уже после вы занялись антиликантропным?  
      — Ещё при нём. Так всё-таки отказываетесь, молодой человек?  
      — Откажусь.  
      Северус уже прикидывал какие причины привести в качестве оправдания, он не был готов покинуть Британию, но мужчина, что сидел на против, потягивая кофе, удивил:  
      — Что ж, Травник знает, где меня найти, — мистер Шустер кивнул входящему человеку в привычной маске.  
      На сказанное Травник чуть кивнул, но обратился к Снейпу:  
      — Северус, там у окна патронус вертится, в лабораторию ему не пройти, вроде ищет тебя.  
      Зельевар поднялся, раньше его никогда не беспокоили, быстро прошёл в коридор, где на входе столкнулся с серебристой собакой.  
      — Нужна помощь, Гарри встретился с кельпи, — проговорил патронус голосом Люпина. Вдруг голос поменялся и озадачено спросил. — Ты не знаешь, чем лечить пегаса? — после чего патронус растворился серебряной дымкой.  
      Северус выругался про себя, а в слух сказал:  
      — Мне нужно идти, — отрывисто кивнул Травнику и мистеру Шустеру и вышел из комнаты, направляясь за вещами и порт-ключом.  
      — Гарри? Кельпи? Пегас? Это какой-то шифр? — спросил мужчина.  
      — Я не единственный загадочный человек в нашей скромной лаборатории, — был ответ Травника.  
      Старичок улыбнулся:  
      — А меня ещё спрашивают, почему я предпочитаю компанию здешних зельеваров заключённым в рамки министерских правил членам академии, — хмыкнул он. — Но вашу тайну милейший, мне узнать удалось, — улыбнулся он, беря в руки чашку.  
  
      Северус стоял, приходя в себя после длительного переноса порт-ключом, огляделся, отмечая лежащего в тени Веточки пегаса, выглядел зверь откровенно плохо. После чего направился к дому.  
      Картина открывшаяся на кровати была не из приятных, Гарри был раздет, на груди у ребёнка был явный след от удара, хорошо хоть грудная клетка была не проломлена. Кожа мальчика была серой.  
      — Снейп, — подорвался Сириус, — Гарри наглотался воды проклятой кельпи. Рвота была, но он всё равно плохо выглядит. Может безоар поможет? Но он обычно, попадая в его организм, разрушается.  
      — Блэк не мельтиши, — бросив вещи у порога подошёл к Гарри Снейп. — Попробую помочь.  
      Зельевар достал флакон из своей мантии, вылил его содержимое в стакан, который подал молчащий Люпин и кинул в него безоар. Зелье вмиг из голубого стало серым, запах тоже был не из приятных, но по сравнению с запахом гнилой тины, которым пах Гарри, он был неплох.  
      Северус подошёл к полубессознательному ребёнку и осторожно споил ему жидкость, затем приподнял его, бросив Люпину:  
      — Дай таз, — не успел он его поставить, как Гарри вырвало, коричнево-чёрным сгустком с кровью.  
      Снейп положил ребёнка на кровать и заговорил:  
      — Гарри!  
      Мальчик открыл глаза.  
      — Ты чувствуешь чужеродное в себе, всю эту тину, что ушла в глубь? Попробуй стать обскури и выдавить всю эту гадость из себя в рану на груди.  
      Гарри не произнёс ни звука, лишь прикрыл глаза. Снейп уже начал думать, чтo либо мальчик его не услышал, либо не может поменять форму, но в следующий миг тело медленно с рук и ног начало превращаться с серый туман с мелкими искорками чуть потрескивающими в нём.  
      — Блэк, Люпин, отойдите. Магия нам ещё может понадобиться, — оба мужчин отступили.  
      Серый туман окутывал ребёнка, пока мальчик в нём не растворился. Бесформенное серый сгусток гудел и потрескивал, временами чуть шипя, несколько туманных лап потянулись к зельевару, и Северус не стал мешать вытягивать свою магию, хотя от быстрой её потери закружилась голова.  
      Снейп облегчённо выдохнул, смотря на тело ребёнка, которое медленно принимало привычный вид. Зельевар повернулся к Люпину:  
      — Нужен острый нож, продезинфицированный и ткань с впитывающими чарами, — Люпин направился за ножом, Сириус протянул полотенце. Снейп вскрыл запёкшуюся рану на груди у мальчика, приложил ткань и стал отирать тёмно-грязно-чёрную кровь, что вытекала из пореза, вытягивая вместе с ней вонючую жижу. После чего посмотрел на полотенце.  
      К нему подошёл Люпин:  
      — Я сожгу, — взял его в руки и вышел на улицу.  
      — Блэк, наложи очищающее на Гарри. У меня нет ни крохи сил.  
      Сириус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, очищая тело ребёнка и рану:  
      — Костерост бы, — проговорил он.  
      — Ты знаешь, что на Гарри он не действует, рёбра сами срастутся. Обращение в обскури пошло на пользу, кости, если и были сдвинуты, встали как надо, ему бы грудную клетку перетянуть.  
      Вошедший Люпин услышал последнюю фразу:  
      — Сейчас, — и направился к шкафу.  
      Плотные ленты ткани нашлись быстро, несколько умелых движений, и Снейп заматывает грудь ребёнка, пока Сириус его держит.  
      Люпин в это время уже заваривает чай, все давно привыкли, что Поттеру лучше давать напитки из простых трав, они скорее снимут воспаление, температуру, боль нежели магические зелья. Он пошёл к засыпающему Гарри и помог выпить чуть охлаждённый чай.  
      Северус отошёл к своей сумке, доставая бодрящее, потеря магии отрицательно сказывалась на работе тела, особенно мозга. Увидев состояние ребёнка, он действовал привычно не задумываясь, но теперь, когда первая помощь была оказана, и он немного успокоился, голова начала кружиться.  
      — Буран, — раздалось едва слышное с кровати.  
      — Гарри, спи, мы постараемся ему помочь, но тот встретился с кельпи, а этот демон, даже умирая, забирает своих жертв с собой, — не стал врать ему Римус.  
      — Обещаешь сделать всё возможное? — едва шевеля губами, настаивал упрямый ребёнок.  
      — Да, — вздохнул Римус, посмотрел на Сириуса, они понимали, что зверь вряд ли выживет.  
      Гарри, уже засыпая, посмотрел на Северуса, стараясь передать хоть взглядом как сожаление, так и просьбу.  
      Снейп сел на стул, перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на мужчин:  
      — Он опять исчез из-под присмотра?  
      — Да, — ответил Люпин. — Хотя ушёл не далеко, кельпи появился всего в паре километров от дома.  
      — Не удивлюсь, если он специально выслеживал пегаса, — пояснил Сириус.  
      Северус встал, зелье уже действовало:  
      — Что ж пошли выполнять обещание.  
  
      Пегас выглядел одним словом плохо. Белая шкура посерела, а рана, стянутая магическим заклинанием, была серо-бордового грязного цвета.  
      — Кто-нибудь знает как лечить пегасов? — задал вопрос стоящим в растерянности мужчинам Блэк.  
      Все переглянулись.  
      — Что было сделано с Гарри? Выведен яд, залатаны раны и дано укрепляющее. Чем можно вывести яд у пегаса? — спросил Люпин у остальных.  
      И Снейп и Блэк одинаково пожали плечами.  
      — Безоар справляется с ядами и в теле пегаса вряд ли будет разрушаться. Зверь не Гарри, будем надеяться, что для него безоар безвреден, — внёс своё предложение зельевар.  
      Других идей не было и в последующие минут десять несколько штук безоара было залито водой и через трубку отправлено в желудок бесчувственного зверя, который так и не пришёл в себя, находясь в горячечном бессознании.  
      Снейп взглянул на рану, которая не открылась, даже после того как пришлось уложить пегаса на землю удобней, чтобы её осмотреть:  
      — Что за странные чары? — проговорил зельевар.  
      — Снять? — спросил Люпин.  
      — Ты накладывал?  
      — Угу.  
      Северус с любопытством взглянул на Римуса, как-то от оборотня он больших талантов не ждал, и тот в свою очередь не спешил доказывать свою уникальность, как тот же Блэк, но то и дело оказывалось, что этот маг знает больше, чем показывает.  
      — Хорошо держатся. Откуда ты их знаешь?  
      — Это обычные скрепляющие чары, просто улучшены, — извечно привычный ответ от Римуса.  
      — Это когда же ты успел? — спроси Сириус.  
      Люпин нахмурился и проговорил неопределённо:  
      — Да так получилось, — от Снейпа не укрылось то, что Римус не горел желанием делиться подробностями, а значит…  
      Северус выстрелил наугад:  
      — Это после того как ты пытался встретиться с Дамблдором, а в итоге на тебя напали? Ты ещё говорил, что едва не умер, — на что Люпин кинул недовольный взгляд на зельевара. Похоже стрела попала в цель.  
      — Ты не говорил, что чуть не умер, — подал голос Блэк. — Как это случилось?  
      Люпин вздохнул, теперь Бродяга не отстанет, пока не разузнает всё до мелочей, а рассказывать особо нечего, только вину ведь почувствует, что из-за него кто-то пострадал, хоть и не покажет никому, что чувствует. Уж, Римус знает.  
      — Думаю, будь там обычное ранение, после первого же полнолуния всё затянулось бы, и шрама не осталось бы, — подал голос слизеринец. — Значит, попытка встречи с Альбусом влюблённого идиота повторилась бы.  
      Сириус внимательно слушал выводы Северуса, а ведь тот прав.  
      — Снейп, — недовольно глянул на него Римус, — ничего такого не было, обычное режущее заклинание только усиленное, рана не желала заживать, гноилась, спасло только то, что через два дня настало полнолуние, было обращение. В образе зверя раны понемногу затягивались.  
      — Почему ты не рассказывал об этом? — Люпин отметил нотки волнения в голосе любимого. Что и требовалось доказать.  
      — Будто ты мне рассказывал, Сири, обо всех своих передрягах и ранениях. Я о них узнавал случайно.  
      — Помогите мне с раной, потом поговорим, — прервал назревающий спор Снейп.  
      Пока вскрывали рану, пока чистили зельем и чарами, Сириус вспомнил пару заковыристых заклятий авроров для быстрой помощи, пока снова стягивали края, крепя заклятием, все говорили лишь по делу.  
      — Что ж теперь только время покажет будет ли жить скотинка, — проведя рукой по крылу, проговорил Блэк. Ему было страшно за Гарри, но где-то в глубине души он понимал крестника, смерти такого создания не хотелось.  
      — Не мешало бы проверить озеро, где появился кельпи, чтобы других не было, — подал голос Снейп.  
      — Нет, — Люпин отрицательно помотал головой, — эти демоны компанию не любят, я точно помню.  
      — Значит, — Северус поднялся, — нужно очистить то озеро. Нам не улыбается засилие округи проклятыми комарами или змеями, иной раз округа вокруг проклятого кельпи озера пустела за несколько лет полностью.  
      — Правда? — встревоженно посмотрел на Снейпа Сириус.  
      — Да, — он уже вынес пузырёк со светящейся жидкостью. — Блэк, отправляйся туда и вылей его весь в озеро, а всё, что на берегу, выжги.


	31. Chapter 31

      — А почему ты командуешь, — возмутился Сириус, взяв пузырёк из рук.  
      — Потому что мне нужно хотя бы полежать, потеря магии не то, с чем можно скакать по лугам. Люпин присмотрит за Гарри, у него в этом больше опыта, остаёшься ты, — Снейп скептически вздёрнул одну бровь со словами. — Или здесь есть кто-то ещё?  
      — Снейп, не надо, — протянул Люпин, беря Сириуса за руку и отводя в сторону, что-то ему шепча.  
      Северус был только рад, что разговор закончился, прошёл в дом, подошёл к кровати и присел на край.  
      — И что ж ты всё время в истории попадаешь? — проговорил он, на что мальчик тихо дышал, не просыпаясь.  
      Северус обошёл кровать даже не притронувшись к сумкам, снял мантию, переодеваясь в домашнее, и осторожно лёг рядом, чуть ли не теряя сознания от усталости.  
      Этим летом наконец приобрели вторую палатку с комнатой и кухней. Кухню Блэк объединил с ванной, чуть не уничтожив саму палатку, но теперь можно было с комфортом помыться, по крайней мере летом, зимой в ней было холодновато. Снейп составлял компанию Гарри на кровати, когда возвращался, в остальное время его компанией был Люпин или Блэк. Второму приходилось спать в палатке, так как расширение второй комнаты шло полным ходом и с удобством выспаться можно было только там.  
      Северус только удивлялся, как Поттер ещё ни разу не застал этих двух оборотней в интересном положении, так как замечал временами явные следы засосов у обоих.  
      Люпин, который вошёл в дом, бросив недовольный взгляд в сторону зельевара, отвлёк его от размышлений:  
      — Зачем было нужно затрагивать тему нападения? — спросил он. — Я всё равно не видел лиц, и даже голоса могут быть искусственны, этих людей не найти, — он встал напротив сидящего на кровати Снейпа.  
      — И даже запах их не узнаешь? — прищурился Северус.  
      — Я не животное!  
      — А по моему ты как раз наполовину магическое животное, так почему не воспользоваться полученными хоть и против воли способностями. У тебя чутьё как у зверя.  
      Люпин вздохнул, подошёл к краю кровати и присел:  
      — Допустим, я их учую, я определю, кто это. И что?  
      — Ну, я, как слизеринец, считаю, что своих врагов нужно хотя бы знать. Кстати, а что за заклинание в тебя бросили?  
      — Не помню. Это так важно?  
      — Мне любопытно.  
      Люпин прикрыл глаз и попытался воскресить старые воспоминания, тогда лёжа на боку и боясь пошевелиться, так как раны норовили открыться, чувствуя боль, жар и, понимая, что он может и не дожить до утра, Римус повторял услышанное заклинание раз за разом, пытаясь отвлечься и вспомнить откуда оно. Но слова так и остались для него пустым звуком.  
      — Сектумсепра вроде.  
      — А не сектумсемпра?  
      — Вполне может быть, для меня ведь заклятие было набором неизвестных звуков.  
      — Раны с ровными краями, глубокие, не одно заживляющее на них не действует, стягивать тоже бессмысленно, так как края лишь воспаляются, но не заживают.  
      — У меня они были не очень глубокие, я пытался отбить заклятие, но лишь разбил его, в итоге порезы были на руке и груди. Похоже ты знаком с ним. Это какое-то тёмномагическое заклинание Пожирателей?  
      — Нет, это заклинание знаю лишь я, как его создатель.  
      Люпин удивлённо хмыкнул:  
      — Значит, у тебя его украли.  
      — И как бы? — хмыкнул Снейп. — Я не доверчивый гриффиндорец.  
      — Смог же Джеймс подслушать, как ты рассказывал Лили о заклятии Левиокорпус. Значит, кто-то подслушал и ещё одно твоё заклинание.  
      Снейп вскинулся, сбрасывая с себя набегающий сон:  
      — Подслушать?  
      — Да, — Люпин поднялся, направляясь к очагу, — не думал же ты, что Лили нарушила своё обещание и кому-то разболтала о поведанном заклинании? Она в этом смысле была жуткой гриффиндоркой.  
      Северус сидел на кровати и совершенно бездумно гладил волосы Гарри, при этом находясь в прошлом. Сколько же всего он напридумал по молодости, и ведь действительно считал, что Лили предала его, рассказав о его творении врагу, и ошибся. Снейп вздохнул, вдруг осознавая, что волосы ребёнка странно мягкие. Северус посмотрел на руку и невольно замер. Сероватый туман вплетался в волосы, делая их на ощупь похожими на туман Зубастика, так же местами туман просачивался сквозь тело мальчика. Серые язычки не пытались украсть магию, они лизали кожу мальчика, то появляясь, то исчезая.  
      — Люпин, — позвал Снейп, — ты видишь то же, что и я?  
      Римус взволнованно обернулся и посмотрел на Гарри:  
      — Возможно он сейчас слишком слаб, чтобы держать свою человеческую форму под контролем.  
      — Каким контролем? — спросил Блэк, заходя в дом. Взглянул на мальчика и облегчённо вздохнул. — Я уже испугался, что тут неуправляемый вихрь орудует. Как он?  
      — Спит, — ответил Римус. — Как озеро?  
      — Постарался вычистить, — Сириус передал пустой флакон Снейпу. — Через день другой снова проверим.  
      — Можете делать, что хотите, а я спать, — едва ворочая языком проговорил Снейп.  
      — Подожди, — проговорил Люпин, — поужинаем? Быстрее восстановишься.  
      — Угу, — зельевар согласился.  
      Ели молча, лишь Сириус то и дело бросал взгляд на ребёнка.  
      — Слушайте, а как по вашему, кто такой Гарри.  
      — Мы по-моему это уже выяснили, — скептически вздернув бровь, проговорил Снейп, который отчаянно старался не заснуть.  
      — Нет, я не о том, — взглянул сначала на Римуса, затем на Северуса Блэк. — Оборотень — это полумагическое существо, даже в новолуние что-то от зверя остаётся, проверка говорит о том же, красные искры ликантропии не пропадают. Но Гарри обскур, а он вроде уже как бы магическое существо.  
      — Я бы назвал и обскура полумагическим, человек всё равно остаётся в этом создание, — проговорил Люпин.  
      — Согласен, — кивнул Снейп.  
      — Хм, — Сириус задумался.  
      — К чему ты клонишь? — спросил, поднимаясь из-за стола Снейп и направляясь к кровати. Спать хотелось жутко.  
      — Что если использовать как сердцевину к волшебной палочке волосы Гарри. Что может быть роднее?  
      Северусу уже было всё равно. Он думал, как бы не отключиться, стоя, поэтому осторожно прилёг на кровать недалеко от Гарри, считая, что так он не пропустит того момента, когда больной захочет отправиться в приключение, а в том, что он захочет проверить пегаса, Снейп был почти уверен.  
      Люпин посмотрел на Блэка и проговорил:  
      — Но ведь этот туман тянет магию, как с его помощью можно колдовать?  
      — А почему бы не попробовать? — улыбнулся новой идее Сириус.  
      — Делай что хочешь. Я как-то уже сомневаюсь, что ему придёт письмо из Хогвартса.  
      — Лунатик, что ты говоришь, — нахмурился Блэк.  
      — Не место ему там, — Люпин остановился, беря со стола последние тарелки и посмотрел Бродяге в глаза. — Слишком много соблазнов. Не забывай, один срыв и… его не пожалеют.  
      Сириус примолк, наблюдая, как Люпин моет посуду.  
      Римус расставил посуду, взглянул на кровать и повернулся в Блэку:  
      — Пойдём поохотимся? Надо бы что-то приготовить на завтра.  
      — Не откажусь, — улыбнулся Блэк, бросив мимолетный взгляд на кровать и чуть приобняв любимого. — Только, когда ты будешь готовить?  
      — Завтра с утра, — был серьёзный ответ.  
      — Прекрасно, значит на эту ночь ты мой?  
      Люпин уже вышел из дома со словами:  
      — Сири, иногда мне кажется, что в тебе родился какой-то очень озабоченный волк.  
      На что Блэк издал немного нервный смешок, он посмотрел на лежащего в тени Веточки пегаса.   
      — Занятия любовью лучший способ успокоиться и снять напряжение, — он пожал плечами, обращаясь в чёрного волка.  
  
      Веки были тяжёлыми, не то, что двигаться, даже дышать было тяжело, но хотелось в туалет, и Гарри открыл глаза. Привычный потолок его дома, тишина и полумрак утра. Поттер попытался сесть, охнув от боли в груди, поднял руку, проведя по перетянутым рёбрам. «Хорошо же меня ударило это существо». Он огляделся, встречаясь с настороженным взглядом Снейпа, что спал рядом.  
      — И куда же ты собрался?  
      — В туалет.  
      Северус проклял свою беспомощность, в данном состоянии решить проблему мальчика можно было только добравшись до туалета своим ходом. Он поднялся, обошёл кровать, накинул мантию и, не слушая возражения уже взрослого и слишком самостоятельного ребёнка, взял парня как тот был в пижаме на руки и осторожно понёс из дома. Стоило выйти, как Гарри схватился за мантию Снейпа, неотрывно смотря на лежащего пегаса, Северус же, ничего не говоря, отнёс его в туалет.  
      На обратном пути Гарри не смолчал:  
      — Я хочу подойти.  
      — Ты ни чем ему не поможешь.  
      На него смотрели щенячьи глазки несчастного покалеченного ребёнка, как только слёзы из них не текли.  
      Снейп со вздохом сдался. Гарри встал на ноги и осторожно, боясь, что зверь уже не живой, коснулся морды пегаса.  
      — Он жив, он борется, — проговорил мужчина. — Но всё равно его жизнь твоей не стоила.  
      — Возможно, но я не хотел, чтобы он умер, — Гарри поднял глаза на Северуса.  
      Тот присел на корточки, придерживая ещё слабого ребёнка.  
      — Тебе рано об этом слышать, но всех не спасёшь. — Гарри обнял Снейпа за шею, позволяя себя унести. — Он дикий зверь, покрутится вокруг год-другой и начнёт устраивать свою жизнь.  
      — Это как? — они вошли в дом, где уже колдовал у очага Люпин, наполняя дом аппетитными запахами:  
      — Гарри, ты рано встал, тебе стоило ещё поспать, — попенял он, но жуткое урчание в желудке мальчика сказало, что он не заснёт.  
      — Я умираю с голода, — проговорил Поттер и, повернувшись к Северусу, спросил. — Как он будет устраивать свою жизнь?  
      — Кто? А пегас, — Северус пожал плечами. — Победит старого вожака и захватит табун или отобьёт от уже имеющегося кобылку-другую и создаст семью.  
      Гарри непонимающе моргнул:  
      — А почему не сейчас? — он пытался сам переодеться, но пришлось признать, что тяжело и принять помощь дяди Северуса.  
      — Сейчас он слишком молод.  
      — Ясно, — протянул мальчик и потянул за руку Снейпа. — Поможешь мне помыться?  
      — Естественно, посиди, я тоже переоденусь.  
  
      Сириус появился в доме лишь тогда, когда был готов завтрак. И Гарри радостно бросился к нему.  
      Поттеру попеняли за его безрассудность. Хотя несмотря на это ели в спокойной обстановке.  
      Всем пришлось менять планы из-за травмы мальчика и непредвиденного нового пациента — пегаса. Но не сильно, так как на следующий день зверь пришёл в себя и был не рад находиться так близко к людям, он отошёл на значительное расстояние, хоть и не пытаясь улететь.  
      Зубастик тоже появился лишь на следующий день и сразу был атакован Сириусом, одержимым новой идеей о сердцевине к волшебной палочке. Зубастик шипел, скалил зубы, но Блэк был ещё тем упрямцем, и он заполучил несколько длинных, серых, казалось эфемерных волос Зубастика.  
  
      Зима ознаменовалась окончанием перестройки дома. Помещение стало больше и комфортней.  
      Гарри поправился удивительно быстро, всего лишь за месяц и никаких следов встречи с кельпи не было, озерцо тоже радовало холодной гладью воды. Единственный, кто не давал забыть о жутком нападении, был больной пегас. Тот не летал и пасся недалеко от дома, несмотря на то, что там обитали два оборотня. А когда зимой похолодало и временами землю покрывал мокрый снег, ночевал в небольшом лесочке недалеко от лощины, в которой примостился дом.  
      Гарри то и дело сбегал из дома и приносил ему то морковку, то несколько листьев капусты, а временами когда мальчику казалось, что зверь совсем ослаб, выпрашивал у Снейпа укрепляющее и, пропитав им кусок хлеба, оставлял его Бурану. Зверь фыркал, обнюхивая угощения, но не отказывался. Правда, с рук Гарри так и не смог покормить зверя.  
      Оборотней пегас избегал, так что Сириусу при всём его старании подойти к Бурану на достаточное расстояние так и не удалось. Напротив, стоило Гарри заприметить неподалёку крёстного, как он подбегал к нему и, схватив за густой чёрный мех или за руку, в зависимости от формы, и тянул подальше от пегаса.  
      К недовольству Сириуса Снейп мог подойти к пегасу почти вплотную, но не горел желанием приближаться к зверю, лишь приглядывал за ребёнком, так как убедить того оставить Бурана в покое не удалось.  
      Пегас тяжело перенёс зиму, но ближе к весне ему стало лучше. В мае он хорошо отъелся на болотных, сочных растениях и вновь поднялся на крыло. Гарри радовался и ревел одновременно, переживая, что теперь пегас улетит, но зверь не торопился искать другое место жительства.  
  
10 мая 1990 года  
      Гарри устроился на валуне и рисовал, отчаянно пытаясь передать всё разнообразие бесконечного каменистого луга уходящего в даль с всполохами цветущих растений.  
      Северус подошёл бесшумно, разглядывая получившийся пейзаж и дождавшись, когда Гарри отложил кисть проговорил:  
      — Очень красиво.  
      Поттер вздрогнул и обернулся:  
      — Ты уже собрал травы? — улыбнулся мальчик.  
      — Да, растения растут на удивление хорошо, хоть их и посадили специально.  
      — Я же говорил, что им там понравится, Зубастику в том лесочке нравилось.  
      — Не хочешь вернуться? — Снейп присел на ближайший валун.  
      — Пусть крёстный с дядей Римусом ещё чуть-чуть побудут вместе, они такие счастливые после этого.  
      Северус чуть вздёрнул одну бровь:  
      — И давно ты стараешься их оставить наедине? — мальчик временами удивлял, имея интуицию сродни животной, которая превосходила даже чутьё оборотня.  
      — Давно. Когда они вместе, то от них странно искрит, магия будто потрескивает, и след остаётся приятный, очень вкусный.  
      — Даже так, — Гарри продолжал удивлять, казалось бы привыкшего ко всему Снейпа. — О твой знакомый прилетел, — Северус кивнул в сторону далекой белой точки, но ответа не последовало.  
      Он проследил за взглядом Гарри и увидел двух ушастиков, которые бодались маленькими рожками на головах.  
      Гарри завороженно поднял взгляд и улыбнулся, прошептав:  
      — Я их вижу.  
      — Естественно, — удивился Снейп.  
      — Нет, я их вижу, они всегда от меня прячутся, всегда. Я знаю, как выглядят ушастики, только потому, что сам делал их видимыми, а тут сами.  
      Гарри перевёл взгляд на драчунов и, кивнув чуть в сторону, проговорил:  
      — А вот и самочка, — и действительно чуть в стороне, делая вид, что жуёт траву, сидел ещё один ушастик, но без рожек.  
      Снейп смерил мальчика задумчивым взглядом:  
      — Значит, сейчас они не воспринимают тебя, как опасность, ты не поглощаешь магию.  
      Гарри снова посмотрел на Северуса:  
      — Я и раньше не поглощал, по крайней мере старался.  
      — Именно старался, а теперь у тебя получилось, — Снейп задумчиво потёр подбородок.  
      Поттер спрыгнул с валуна:  
      — Здорово! Значит, у меня получилось.  
      — Значит, настало время тебе опробовать волшебную палочку.  
      Мальчик сразу поморщился:  
      — Не хочу.  
      Северус вздохнул, ребёнок ни в какую не хотел колдовать, несмотря на то, что его сила не сожгла сердцевину созданной Блэком палочки.  
      — Но ты же можешь перемещаться с помощью магии, почему бы не научиться колдовать.  
      — Зачем? Я могу всё это сделать и в ручную, нарубить, набрать воды, постирать, стереть пыль и тому подобное.  
      — Но, используя магию, ты экономишь свои физические силы.  
      — Не спорю, если надо будет поднять что-то слишком тяжёлое, то да, магия пригодиться, но не везде и не во всём, — Гарри упрямо взглянул на Снейпа.  
      Зубастик, который вдруг материализовался и спугнул увлёкшихся своим состязанием ушастиков, прошипел:  
      — Не везде,  _везде, везде_.  
      — И всё-таки тебе бы не мешало хотя бы научиться колдовать, есть много полезных заклинаний, а будешь ты их использовать или нет, уже твоё дело.  
      Гарри, не торопясь собирал краски и кисточки:  
      — Вы ведь всё равно от меня не отстанете?  
      Снейп хмыкнул:  
      — Если не придёт приглашение в школу чародейства и волшебства, то может быть, через два-три года от тебя и отстанем, но, если всё-таки придёт… Гарри, ты будешь вынужден колдовать. Маг, который не использует магию, вызывает много подозрений, так как магия в общем понимании благословение, радость, удача. А её потеря воспринимается как что-то хуже смерти.  
      Они шли прогулочным шагом, но не к дому, а к морю.  
      — Вот и я не хочу её терять, — ухватился за последнюю фразу мальчик. Хоть и понимал, что выбора у него действительно нет. Нет, он был не против отправиться в удивительный магический замок, о котором столько слышал, но лишь на экскурсию, а не чтобы учиться колдовству.  
      Снейп лишь улыбнулся уголками губ.  
      «Только бы это приглашение не пришло», — в очередной раз повторял про себя Гарри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можно сказать, что первая часть данного фанфика закончена.
> 
> Ушатик - https://vk.com/public165002317?z=photo-165002317_456239351%2Falbum-165002317_00%2Frev


	32. Chapter 32

1991 год.  
      Был апрель, солнышко припекало, Ирландские луга и болота оживали птичьим гомоном и кваканьем лягушек.  
      Гарри расположился на лугу, в четырёх стенах сидеть не хотелось — за зиму насиделся и листал книгу. Та была по большей части в картинках и рассказывалось в ней то, как улучшить навыки рисования. Чтобы её получить пришлось постараться и наколдовать струйку воды.  
  
      Поттер пыхтел, сопел, хмурился, окидывая крёстного злобным взглядом, но затем пришлось всё-таки попытаться колдовать подаренной ему ещё на Рождество волшебной палочкой. В руке она лежала удобно, не зря Сириус столько сил потратил на корпус. Это была длинная палочка с удобной резной ручкой, но всё равно подавить в себе нежелание колдовать было тяжело. Гарри тренировал одно единственное заклинание две недели, обижено не разговаривал ни с Сириусом, ни с Римусом, который поддержал крёстного и позже с Северусом — ещё одним предателем.  
      Нужное движение получалось хорошо, слово Агуаменти тоже было не сложным, палочка легко принимала магическую силу, пропуская её сквозь себя и выпуская тонкую нить направленной магии, но нить была слишком тонкой и ненадёжной. В итоге ничего не выходило.  
      Книгу Гарри всё-таки получил, стоило Сириусу сказать, что он вернёт её обратно в магазин, так как похоже Гарри она не нужна, и из палочки вырвалась струя воды. При виде произошедшего все трое магов были довольны, а Гарри разозлился сильнее.  
  
      На страницу упала тень, и Поттер поднял взгляд, прямо напротив стоял Буран, так будто подошёл случайно и солнце закрыл невзначай.  
      Гарри закрыл книгу и посмотрел на него снизу вверх со словами:  
      — Здравствуй, — мальчик уже давно не пытался прикоснуться к пегасу, но был безумно рад, что зверь не улетел, хотя прекрасно помнил ту ужасную рану у него на боку, которая сейчас осталась толстым белым шрамом скрытым шерстью зверя.  
      Зубастик, что крутился тут же за спиной Гарри, мазнул по воздуху языком и равнодушно улёгся рядом с Поттером на одеяло, положив свою голову ему на плечо. Гарри потрепал его по шерсти, а пегас вдруг взмахнул крыльями и, обдав мальчика сильным потоком ветра и лёгким — магии, взлетел, опускаясь чуть в отдалении на землю.  
      «Наверно Люпин с крестным вспомнили про меня», — с этими мыслями Гарри обернулся, но увидел идущего к нему от дома Северуса. Хотел было подскочить по привычке и броситься в объятия, но вспомнил, что он на них на всех обижен и нарочито медленно начал складывать одеяло.  
      Чуть суховатая с длинными, ловкими пальцами рука взъерошила ему волосы и ехидный голос произнёс:  
      — Всё ещё дуешься, Гарри?  
      — Я не дуюсь, — проворчал мальчик, опять чуть не забыв, что он обижен. На что его, не спрашивая, развернули, повернув к себе лицом, и обняли, прижав к груди.  
      — Ты всегда лез обниматься при моём появлении, так что обижен ты или нет, но мне этого уже не хватает.  
      Гарри вдохнул такой знакомый запах трав и решил, что он пообижается позже, обнял в ответ. Зубастик подлетел и удостоился тоже дружеского трепания своей туманной шерсти на загривке.  
      — Я скучал,  _скучал, скучал_ , — прошелестел он, выдав Гарри с потрохами.  
      — И уже не обижаешься? — прищурился Снейп, не выпуская при этом вдруг начавшего вырываться мальчика.  
      — Обижаюсь,  _обижаюсь, обижаюсь_ , — Поттер перестал вырываться, — немного,  _немного, немного_.  
      Снейп посмотрел на Гарри, тот, почувствовав взгляд, посмотрел в ответ.  
      — Пойдём к дому, нужно поговорить, — с этими словами Северус взял одеяло в руки.  
      — Колдовать не буду, — пробурчал, всё же идя за Снейпом, мальчик.  
      — Речь пойдёт о другом.  
  
      Сегодня обед был неспешным, а тема разговора оказалась неприятной для всех, в итоге его откладывали до последнего.  
      — А может никакого письма из этого Хогвартса не будет? — всё ещё лелея свою мечту о том, что ему удастся жить и учиться, как ему хочется, спросил Гарри, мешая травяной чай с мёдом.  
      — Может, — кивнул Снейп, наливая себе кофе. — Но если твоё имя с твоим месторасположением всё-таки появится в книге распределения, то о этом месте узнают, а значит оно перестанет быть тем уголком спокойствия, что было ранее.  
      Все замолкли.  
      — Я уже нашёл заброшенную рыбацкую хижину чуть севернее тоже в магической части Ирландии, за следующие несколько месяцев подремонтируем, — подал голос Люпин, откусывая кусок пирога с джемом.  
      Сириус вздохнул, тяжело взглянув, на теперь уже очень дорогого оборотня:  
      — Уверен, что тебе стоит воскресать? — Римус пусть неохотно, но рассказал о одном годе жизни после того, как на нём применили странное заклятие, из-за чего резанные раны не желали заживать. Говорил он отрывисто без подробностей и наигранно беспечным тоном, но Сириус сам достаточно работал аврором и получал в свою бытность ранения, после которых его изрезанного тащили товарищи в Святое Мунго. А в этот дьявольский год Люпин остался один, как оборотень, верить он не мог никому. И пусть повествование было наигранно беспечным, Блэку хватило и этого, чтобы понять что, те, кто запустил заклинание, были уверены, получив его, жертва не выживет. Теперь же выйти из тени и сознаться, что жив и растил мальчика, значит, рискнуть выдать себя тем убийцам.  
      — Стоит. Гарри не мог всё это время жить в одинокой хижине без надзора. А в полнолуние я вполне мог оставлять ребёнка в магловской деревушке неподалёку.  
      Поттер только удивлённо воззрился на Римуса, и когда он успел и место найти, и всё продумать.  
      — Значит, к началу июля это место должно быть готово к приёму совы и возможных визитёров, так же как вам нужно будет оговорить, что именно вы будете говорить, а что утаивать, - подал голос Снейп.  
      Взрослые почти одновременно вздохнули и посмотрели на Гарри.  
      — Если надо, я тоже врать умею, — проговорил ребёнок.  
      — Нет, Гарри, дружок, — хмыкнул Сириус, — говори правду, а о чём сказать не можешь, о том лучше промолчи.  
  
      План был прост и сложен одновременно. Сделать вид, что Гарри и Люпин все эти годы жили вместе в далёкой хижине, было не сложно, ведь они действительно жили вместе, и Гарри был простым не избалованным ребёнком, но устроить всё так, чтобы жители небольшой магловской деревушки, если что, вспомнили неприметного мальчика иногда появлявшегося у одинокой старухи живущей на краю деревеньки — сложно. Люпин никогда не был ментально силён, вот и решили применить магловский гипноз с малой толикой магии, о котором как ни странно кое-что знал Снейп.  
      Гарри поначалу был хмурым и обозлённым, но постепенно его природный оптимизм взял своё, и ребёнок, во-первых, наслаждался тем, что все в-четвером вот уже два месяца занимались маленькой хижиной недалеко от берега. (Перерыв в работе взяли и Сириус, и Снейп, решив, что скрыть естество обскури важнее). А во-вторых, это походило на спектакль, где каждый играл свою роль, и Гарри был главным актёром.  
      К началу июля Люпин обжился с Гарри в хижине, и они стали ждать. Снейп и Блэк каждый отправился по делам, исчезнув не только из окрестностей хижины, но даже из Ирландии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что-то вроде очень длинного вступления в историю подошло к концу, пора появиться и Хогвартсу с его тайнами.


	33. Chapter 33

24 июля 1991 года  
  
      Пустынный, каменистый берег, продуваемый морскими ветрами, был красив своею дикой первобытностью. Здесь за магической завесой, скрытый от обычных маглов, стоило отойти от хижины чуть дальше, оглядеться и позабыть хоть на миг о том, что там где-то шумят города, как казалось, что вернулся на сто, а может и все двести лет назад.  
      Сегодня очень повезло с уловом и крупный поллак лежал на дне лодчонки. Люпин и Гарри, вымотанные в одинаковой мере ожиданием, старались заниматься хоть чем-то, в итоге старая развалюха на берегу приобрела вид вполне жилого дома. Тут был собран хворост, сушились травы, собранные в лесочке за холмом, просыхала сеть. Они выбрались из лодки с уловом, при этом Люпин уже думал, как лучше приготовить рыбину и порадовать мальчика, когда почти бесшумный шелест заставил его обернуться. На песок к ногам мальчика упал плотный конверт из желтоватой бумаги, на котором ярко зелёными чернилами было написано «Гарри Поттеру, Хижина на берегу, Бухта Бантри, Ирландия». Римус перевёл взгляд с письма на юного адресата, который в этот момент смотрел на письмо, как на приказ о казни. Люпин присел на корточки и проговорил:  
      — Возьми его, Гарри.  
      Тот вздрогнул, будто просыпаясь:  
      — А я могу его проигнорить?  
      — Проигнорировать, — поправил оборотень. — Кто-то другой возможно, но, увы, не ты.  
      Мальчик, всё ещё не отрываясь, смотрел на конверт, чуть склонился, протягивая к нему руку, которая так и застыла, не подняв его с песка.  
      — Я не справлюсь.  
      Люпин встал и с высоты своего роста проговорил:  
      — Хочешь сбежать, спрятаться или просто сдаться?  
      В ответ рука схватила письмо, и Гарри выпрямился со словами:  
      — Вот ещё, — даже не до конца осознав, что он сделал.  
      — Тогда открывай, — проговорил Люпин, не надеясь впрочем найти в нём что-то необычное.  
      Так и было. Стандартное сообщение, что Гарри принят в школу чародейства и волшебства и список необходимых предметов.  
      Гарри прочитал весь немаленький перечень предполагаемых покупок и посмотрел на дядю Римуса:  
      — Здесь так много.  
      — Это мелочи, Гарри, главное, как отреагируют на твоё появление маги, а все эти мантии, котелки и учебники, — мужчина искренне махнул рукой, как на пыль под ногами.  
      Они прошли в хижину не в лучшем расположении духа, Люпин положил письмо на полку, после чего отправил сообщения Снейпу и Сириусу, те в ответ, как было оговорено ранее, молчали.  
  
31 июля 1991 года.  
  
      Был тихий вечер, даже море успокоилось, лишь легонько шелестя волнами.  
      Гарри сидел на берегу и пытался отвлечься от невесёлых дум, рисуя. Дядя Римус сидел тут же. От всевозможных версий, пугающих предположений и плохих предчувствий, всё валилось из рук, и он отправился за Гарри на берег, просто чтобы посидеть, смотря на море и хоть немного успокоиться.  
      Пейзаж изображенный мальчиком был странно хмур и сер, несмотря на то, что солнце весело светило.  
      Появление пришельца Поттер почувствовал сразу и, невольно уронив кисть, бросился её поднимать, при этом нагибаясь к сидящему рядом Люпину. Но хоть что-то сказать он не успел, Римус и сам уже обернулся и смотрел на высокого старика, который стоял на берегу.  
      Гарри не знал, как реагировать на яркую мантию пришельца, туфли с пряжками на каблуках и сильный магический фон сопровождающий его.  
      Пока он молчал Римус подал голос:  
      — Директор Дамблдор, — кивнул он, приветствуя.  
      — Люпин, мальчик мой, — с этими словами старик перевёл взгляд с оборотня на мальчика и улыбнулся. — Гарри, рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
      Поттер не ответил, магия пришельца была новой, незнакомой и невольно заставила переключиться на неё, не реагируя на внешние раздражители.  
      — Гарри, хоть поздоровайся, — коснулся его плеча Люпин. На что мальчик вздрогнул и, несмотря на просьбу дяди Римуса вести себя вежливо с представителем Хогвартса, проговорил:  
      — А я с незнакомцами не здороваюсь.  
      Люпин лишь вздохнул и повернулся к Альбусу:  
      — Пройдёмте в дом, там как раз есть тортик в честь дня рождения Гарри, — на что пришелец подошёл к ребёнку и, улыбнувшись, проговорил:  
      — Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор, я — директор Хогвартса, будем знакомы, — он протянул руку.  
      Мальчик кивнул и, протягивая руку, проговорил:  
      — Гарри Поттер, приятно познакомиться.  
      Старик заулыбался ещё шире, хотя казалось куда бы больше, будто искрясь, а Гарри наблюдал за магией, что шлейфом стелилась за своим обладателем, когда они пошли к дому.  
      Чай был приготовлен, торт разрезан, а разговор всё не шёл. Поттер буквально не сводил глаз с гостя, Люпин забыл, как дышать, молясь всем богам, чтобы магия Дамблдора оказалась не вкусной, а Альбус изучал Римуса и Гарри, сидящих напротив, и тоже не торопился заговаривать.  
      Первым сдался Римус:  
      — Вы пришли отвести Гарри за покупками?  
      — И да, и нет, — был ответ старика. — Как же так получилось? Не поведаешь, мальчик мой? Ты и маленький Поттер живёте здесь.  
      — Ну, хоть не обвиняете в похищении, и за это спасибо.  
      — Что ты! — проговорил директор почти одновременно с Гарри, который возмущённо проговорил:  
      — Что ты говоришь, дядя Римус, это я к тебе переместился.  
      — Да? — перевёл заинтересованный взгляд, спрятанный очками половинками, директор.  
      — Да, — уверенно глядя ему в глаза, проговорил Гарри.  
      — Он свалился буквально мне на голову, весь израненный. Я его выходил, а потом оставил здесь, подумав, что раз уж так распорядилась судьба, кто я, чтобы с ней спорить.  
      Дамблдор посмотрел на мальчика:  
      — Гарри, и тебе не было здесь скучно? — он обвёл взглядом скромную хижину.  
      — Я привык, — пожал плечами мальчик, — и у меня есть книжки, мои рисунки, к тому же я рыбачу, собираю травы, а иногда мы ходим в деревню.  
      — И ты совсем не боишься дяди Римуса, — проговорил за него старик и улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с обстановки хижины на мальчика.  
      — С чего бы?  
      — Я рад, хоть мне и очень хочется отшлёпать тебя Римус за то, что ты так никому и не сказал о ребёнке, — старик повозился в складках мантии и достал маленький ключик, протягивая его Люпину. — Это ключ от хранилища Поттеров в Гринготтсе. Думаю, вы с удовольствием прогуляетесь по старым добрым улочкам Косой аллеи, — с этими словами он достал маленький бубенец на верёвочки и положил на стол. — Это порт-ключ как раз на эту улицу.  
      Гарри бросил незаинтересованный взгляд на бубенец и снова посмотрел на Дамблдора.  
      — Вы уверены, директор? Если кто-то узнает, что Гарри живёт с оборотнем, — Римус не знал, что думать. С одной стороны он был рад, что Поттера не забирают, с другой — это было какое-то запредельное попустительство.  
      Старик встал:  
      — Я всегда утверждал, что страхи людей преувеличены, но старые традиции так сложно изжить, Римус.  
      Люпин взял порт-ключ и ключик, поняв по равнодушному взгляду мальчика, что сюрпризов тут ждать не стоит.  
      — Думаю, мне уже пора, и я рад, что с мальчиком всё хорошо.  
      Римус встал, идя за уже собравшимся выйти из хижины стариком.  
      — Уже уходите?  
      — Много дел, — Дамблдор кивнул, прощаясь, мальчику, тот проговорил:  
      — До свидания, — Гарри был рад, что гость уходит, слишком уж напряжённым был дядя Римус.  
      Люпин же вышел из хижины за директором и, не дав ему аппарировать, прошептал:  
      — Директор, я прошу у вас о Сириусе, он сидит в заключении ни за что.  
      Дамблдор поднял на него взгляд, смотря странно, будто и на собеседника, но всё же мимо него.  
      — Он не виновен, я знаю, что хранителем фиделиуса был Петтигрю. Прошу, помогите ему.  
      — Ты уверен? — став на миг странно серьёзным, будто накидывая себе на плечи несколько десятков лет, задал вопрос Альбус.  
      — Да.  
      — Я постараюсь сделать всё, что смогу, но это лишь твои слова.  
      — Я понимаю.  
      — Что ж, думаю, мне уже пора, — проговорил директор и, не дожидаясь какой-то реакции от хозяев дома, исчез.  
      Люпин вздохнул, заходя в хижину:  
      — Можно было поговорить о крёстном и при мне, — сказал Гарри вошедшему Римусу, он успел подойти к закрытой двери, и всё услышать, а затем вернуться к столу.  
      Мужчина взъерошил непокорные вихры мальчика:  
      — Подслушивал? — Поттер улыбнулся. — Ах ты мой маленький Блэк, а вот я как был глупым, трусливым гриффиндорцем так и остался. Не смог сдержаться.  
      Гарри смотрел на какого-то выжатого Римуса, сидевшего напротив:  
      — Я не Блэк, а Поттер.  
      Люпин улыбнулся в ответ:  
      — Но у тебя в родичах есть Блэки, а они все учились на слизерине, исключение составил только твой бунтарь-крёстный. И в тебе явно есть не малая доля их крови, — он поднялся. Дамблдор с одной стороны развеял напряжение, с другой — испортил День рождения Гарри окончательно. Римус направился к очагу заваривать ещё одну порцию чая, прежний уже остыл.  
      Гарри обернулся:  
      — Возможно, но я всё равно Поттер.  
  


***

  
  
      Небольшая комната была залита июльским солнцем, в саду Малфой-менора, весело смеясь, носилась девочка лет пяти, пытаясь поймать домовика и при этом совершенно не обращая внимания на жару, а блондинка в изящной шляпке возилась с мальчиком лет трёх не без помощи ещё одного домовика. Лёгкий ветерок шевелил портьеры, на диване сидел мальчик в расслабленной позе и читал книгу, но шло время, бежали минуты, а ни одна страница так и не была перевёрнута. Драко вздохнул и отложил книгу, слова которой не желали сливаться в предложения и откладываться в мозгу. Напряжение последних дней брало своё.  
      Услышав шелест крыльев и обернувшись к почти бесшумной сове, он окинул её казалось равнодушным взглядом, но лишь до тех пор, пока не увидел, что же она принесла. Сова уже получила свой кусочек печенья и давно скрылась из виду, а Драко всё стоял перед лежащим на столе письмом и пытался справиться с собой. Хотелось разрыдаться, навзрыд, выпустить напряжение, но он сжимал пальцы в кулак и лишь глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться.  
      «Меня приняли в Хогвартс, я всё-таки не полный слабак, не способный ни на что стоящее!» — он снова и снова повторял про себя эти слова.  
      — Я же говорил, тебя не могут не пригласить, — тихий, спокойный с холодцой голос заставил вздрогнуть, — и даже если бы тебя не пригласили, ты всё равно остался бы старшим сыном Малфой.  
      Люциус с тревогой смотрел на напряжённые плечи сына, всё это время он не столько боялся, что его не пригласят, сколько того, что может сотворить сын, если этого не произойдёт.  
      Мальчик выдохнул:  
      — Но какой был бы позор — сын чистокровного и слаб настолько, что его не пригласили, — Драко наконец взял себя в руки и выпрямился.  
      — Теперь этого можно не опасаться.  
      Малфой-младший взял письмо дрожащей рукой и обернулся к отцу:  
      — Это только начало, папА. Я ещё смогу не раз опозорить род Малфой, ведь магии у меня мало настолько… — Драко вздохнул и окончательно успокоился, натянутая струна где-то внутри отпустила.  
      Люциус положил руку на плечо сыну, пожалуй, только он и Нарцисса знали, сколько сил и трудов Драко потратил, чтобы развить свои возможности мага на максимум, на свой максимум. Зелья, тренировки, книги, да ещё так, чтобы никто не догадался. И всё равно его успехи едва дотягивали до среднего уровня. Нет, он не отказался бы от сына, даже если бы тот остался сквибом, но сейчас спустя столько лет, когда его вина по отношению к сыну пусть не исчезла, но потонула где-то в глубинах времени и забот, он временами думал, каким бы вырос Драко не случись с ним то роковое проклятие и не измени всю его жизнь так круто.  
      Мальчик развернул письмо и поднял взгляд от списка:  
      — И зачем мне жаба в Хогвартсе? — покачал он головой.  
      — В зельях она может быть очень даже полезна, — хмыкнул Малфой-старший. — Нам нужно будет отправиться в Косую аллею, чтобы всё это купить.  
      — А Ариэль и Скорпиус?  
      — Боюсь, им придётся вместе с мамой остаться дома. Думаю, её это не обрадует, но я не собираюсь раньше времени выставлять своих детей на показ, хватит и того, что случилось с тобой.  
      — Хорошо, но ты сам ей это сообщишь, папА.  
      — Собственный сын подставляет родного отца, — мужчина покачал головой, наигранно сокрушённо.  
  


***

  
  
      Селина теперь уже Жаккар (новая фамилия, пусть и созвучная с привычной с детства, новый город, новый дом, новая работа в парфюмерной лавке, новые люди) вернулась поздно, хорошо, что сейчас июль и день долог, даже приятно пройтись вечером по улочкам тихого города, где она живёт уже пять лет, после того, как жизнь сделала такой кульбит.  
      Она тихо зашла в дом, думая, дочь наверняка уже спит, но сегодня она ошиблась. Стоило поставить сумку на стул, как из комнаты вылетело её персональное чудо и головная боль одновременно:  
      — Мама, меня пригласили в Хогвартс! — прыгала, сверкая белозубой улыбкой девчушка с растрёпанными, русыми волосами и, горящими предчувствием новых впечатлений и знакомств, глазами.  
      А Селина так надеялась, что этого не произойдёт, хоть и говорила дочери обратное. Сердце сжималось, стоило представить, что будет, если хоть кто-нибудь узнает, что её дочь мало того что оборотень, так ещё и как бы умерший оборотень.  
      — Мам, ты не рада? — девочка перестала скакать и остановилась, невольно опустив руку с пергаментами в ней. — У нас денег нет? Тут конечно список не маленький, но можно что-то простое купить.  
      — Всё хорошо, денег хватит. Я за тебя переживаю.  
      — Ничего, я справлюсь. Колдовать научусь, и не волнуйся, я не дура, превращаться в волка не собираюсь.  
      Женщина прошла на кухню их небольшого уютного дома:  
      — Может быть я бы поверила, что ты будешь вести себя, как образцовая леди, но я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, Сильвия, — и она улыбнулась.  
      — Мам, я сомневаюсь, что я буду там самой активной, к тому же может быть я там с кем-то подружусь. А сам замок… Я столько слышала о нём. И Запретный лес…  
      — В который ты ни ногой, — женщине ещё больше не понравилась идея отправить ребёнка в Хогвартс.  
      — Ну, конечно, — проговорила девочка, даже не задумываясь и не прерывая разбор сумки с покупками. Вдруг она выпрямилась и посмотрела маме в глаза. — У нас точно есть деньги?  
      — Есть.  
  


***

  
  
Нидвудский лес магической части Британии  
  
      Под огромным дубом в почти полной темноте его кроны стоит небольшая хижина построенная из грубых брёвен. В окошках не горит свет, но, не смотря на темноту, мужчина средних лет не испытывая дискомфорта перебирает травы.  
      У окна раздаётся шелест, и мужчина вздрагивает:  
      — Пап, даже не надейся, не будет никакого письма.  
      — Ты сильный мальчик, — возражает мужчина, — твои магические всплески буквально меняют окружающую среду. Помнишь дождь, что пошёл в период засухи год назад?  
      У стены на широкой кровати сколоченной из грубых досок, лежал мальчик лет одиннадцати. Он поднял взгляд от потёртой, видавшей лучшие времена книги и его глаза странным образом отразили свет, засветившись:  
      — И что? Пап, я мог бы сойти за обычного парня, если бы не полнолуние и мои глаза. Никто не будет терпеть малолетнего оборотня в Хогвартсе, даже если бы случилось чудо и приглашение пришло. Сколько бы я там пробыл с такими-то глазами?  
      Мужчина ответил ему точно таким же светом в глазах:  
      — Прости, — он вздохнул.  
      Мальчик покачал головой и привычно уже в стотысячный раз проговорил:  
      — За что? За то, что я родился так не вовремя перед самым полнолунием и, несмотря на ваше с мамой обращение так не вовремя, выжил?  
      Глен вздохнул, поднялся, направляясь к полке и вешая пучки трав:  
      — Я научу тебя колдовать, пусть учитель из меня не ахти, но…  
      — Но до семнадцати мне колдовать нельзя. В школу меня не пригласят, а найти учителя, который поручиться за ученика-оборотня и рядом с который будет возможность колдовать… — мальчик скривился. — Пап, успокойся, потерплю. Ты же научился колдовать в семнадцать, ничего не умер.  
      — Мой магический дар слаб, а ты силён, и ты будешь колдовать.  
      — Пап, может не надо, я тебя знаю и эту твою вечную упёртость, — паренёк привстал. — Мы ведь оборотни, да и живём вне стаи, волшебники не будут с нами валандаться, — проговорил Сэмюэль Льюис.  
      Глен подошёл почти вплотную, присел на край кровати и взял лицо сына в свои руки:  
      — Ты будешь колдовать там, где можно колдовать. Я не дам тебе опуститься до обычного, жалкого оборотня, которые подбирают объедки на свалках.  
      Таким решительным Сэм отца ещё не видел, тот даже немного его пугал, но противиться ему не хотелось. Он рано повзрослел, он многое понимал, но ему всё ещё не удалось изжить детские мечты.  
  


***

  
  
      Люпин проигнорировал порт-ключ, выданный ему Дамблдором, к тому же попросил Гарри проверить всю местность на новые заклятия, и мальчик нашёл по маленькому вкусненькому светлячку как на себе, так и на Люпине. Похоже Дамблдор не желал больше терять из поля зрения мальчика, а с ним вместе и Люпина, но у Римуса были свои планы и, уничтожив светляков, он взял Поттера и отправился домой, оставив в хижине на берегу немного вещей, чтобы это не выглядело как бегство, а скорее как прогулка на время.  
      Нужно было подготовиться к отправке Гарри в Хогвартс, а времени осталось так мало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, пришло время вытянуть моих героев на свет)  
> Я долго думала, стоит ли вводить новых персонажей в уже прописанный мир Джоан Роулинг, но повертев, покрутив, тех, что уже описаны Роулинг, поняла, что не те это люди и не те характеры. Фантазировать так по полной, что уж там)


	34. Chapter 34

02 августа 1991 года  
  
      Стоило Люпину и Поттеру оказаться в маленьком магическом городке Мил, где работал Сириус, как Гарри оказался у него в объятиях.  
      За пару дней Люпин убедился, что никто за ними не последовал, любимого подставлять не хотелось, после чего они собрались и отправились из своего ирландского дома к Блэку в Мил.  
      — Пойдёмте, покажу вам домик, что я снял, — проговорил странно непривычный Сириус. Гарри впервые видел его под чарами гламура, которые он наводил уже автоматически, даже не задумываясь.  
      Снейп стоял тут же, хоть и не кидался обниматься. Поттер же, побывав в руках у крёстного, который последние дни не находил себе места, подошёл к Северусу и обнял и его.  
      Тот постоял, после чего чуть отстранился со словами:  
      — Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.  
      Сириус уже зашёл в небольшой дом и теперь строил из себя радушного хозяина, пытаясь приготовить чай, но Люпин его усадил на стул и сам занялся делом, под руководством Блэка, который рассказывал, где здесь, что находится.  
      Остались все на кухне, хоть и разместились с трудом за маленьким столом, но выслушать рассказ Римуса со всевозможными подробностями их встречи с Дамблдором, это не помешало.  
      — Что скажешь, Гарри? — спросил Снейп стоило Люпину закончить свой рассказ.  
      — Я?  
      — Что ты почувствовал рядом с ним?  
      —  У дедушки вкусная магия, те светлячки были аппетитными, — Гарри замолк, а потом спросил. — Мне обязательно туда ехать? А если я не буду колдовать, меня выкинут их Хогвартса?  
      — Знаешь, малыш, — проговорил Сириус, — если учеников и исключали, то только за очень серьёзные проступки, а слабым магом ты быть не можешь.  
      — Но всё же, — надежда мальчика таяла с каждым словом, но он отчаянно за неё цеплялся.  
      — Гарри, а ты не подумал, что, если не будешь колдовать, то кто-то захочет тебя обследовать? — спросил Снейп.  
      — Может быть просто сбежать? — хотя на подобное идти Поттеру не хотелось, он не трус.  
      Римус притянул ребёнка к себе, и Гарри положил ему голову на грудь:  
      — Твоё местоположение было найдено, значит, книга тебя видит, и не важно, будешь ты находиться в Англии или в Австралии. Тебе придётся сыграть простого мальчика Гарри Поттера, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
      — Но я даже Зубастика не смогу выпустить, и мой туман… — проворчал Поттер куда-то в грудь Римусу.  
      — Мда, и ученики живут по нескольку в комнате, — хмуро проговорил Сириус.  
      — Хватит киснуть! — повысил голос Снейп. — Никто не требует от него великих подвигов. Там будет полно детей, которым учёба, что забава или вынужденная повинность, средненькие успехи, эссе на отвяжись, только бы получить проходной балл. Этого вполне хватит и Гарри. И незачем раньше времени сгущать краски.  
      — А я хоть рисовать там смогу? — Гарри поднял голову, садясь.  
      — Конечно, — кивнул Сириус, — в Хогвартсе полно свободного места.  
      — Хоть так, — Поттер глотнул чая.  
      — Правильно, ты сильный, сдерживать свои силы умеешь, а Зубастик, — Люпин задумался, — в крайнем случае зайдёшь в Запретный лес, выпустишь его, там море всяких тварей, — Римусу бы ещё всю ту уверенность, которую он вложил в собственные слова. — Что будет в Хогвартсе, об этом подумаем позже, теперь же нужно отправиться в Косую аллею и сделать покупки.  
      — Я с вами.  
      — Нет, Сири, — осадил любимого оборотень. Пойду я в обличье Эмилии Хэтшот, — он взглянул на Снейпа. — Нельзя что-то сделать с оборотным зельем, чтобы его реже пить?  
      — Нет, — зельевар отрицательно покачал головой. — Есть ритуалы, но там много подводных камней. Для подобного у нас слишком мало времени и средств.  
      — Ладно, об этом я подумаю позже, — Римус уже хотел подняться.  
      — Подожди, Лунатик, я могу пойти с вами в виде собаки.  
      — Мы не будем так рисковать, — покачал головой Люпин. — Твоя собака сейчас самый настоящий волк, мы там всех перепугаем, — Римус наконец озвучил то, что его мучило всё это время, пока они были в доме. — Кстати, зачем тебе целый дом?  
      — Ну, — Сириус смутился. Снейп даже удивлённо приподнял бровь, — Гарри не будет рядом. Я хотел предложить тебе поселиться здесь со мной, Лунатик.  
      — И чем же я буду заниматься в городе? — не то чтобы оборотень был против.  
      — Здешнему пекарю нужен помощник и мне хоть кто-то кто за домом присмотрит, а то до этого я дневал и ночевал в лавке, где работаю.  
      Снейп фыркнул.  
      Люпин молчал, предложение Сириуса было на грани чего-то несбыточного, жить в небольшом городке, работать, и любимый рядом.  
      — Соглашайся, — проговорил Снейп, — за Блэком нужен глаз да глаз. Особенно, если он начнёт здесь что-нибудь мастерить.  
      — Тебе придётся остаться в Ирландии одному, — посмотрел Римус на Снейпа. Хотя тот ведь не пропадёт.  
      — Мистер Шустер приглашал меня в Австрию поработать с ним, и сейчас я согласился.  
      Гарри вдруг всхлипнул, это было настолько неожиданно, что его попытка выбежать из кухни была тут же пресечена Сириусом:  
      — Ты что, малыш?  
      — Вы все считали, что меня пригласят… Я вам мешал… Мешаю… Так быстро взять и поменять всё… Но нам же было хорошо там! — он всхлипнул, не зная как выразить свои чувства.  
      Сириус, не обращая внимания на язычки злого потрескивающего серого тумана, обнял крестника:  
      — Ну что ты, маленький, я просто волновался все эти дни. Начальник увидел, что у меня всё валится из рук и дал выходной, я не знал куда себя пристроить и начал кружить по городу, выискивая дом, просто, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, а когда Римус сообщил о твоём приглашении, договорился с владельцем, опять-таки занимая время.  
      — Правда? — хлюпнул носом Гарри куда-то крёстному в ключицу.  
      — Ну, ты же знаешь, когда тебе врут, — он приподнял заплаканное лицо. — Я соврал?  
      Мальчик моргнул:  
      — Нет.  
      Гарри позволил усадить себя обратно на стул.  
      — Я принял приглашение только вчера, — проговорил Снейп, смотря куда-то в окно. — Если я не займусь чем-то действительно интересным, то не сдержусь.  
      Блэк хмыкнул.  
      — От чего? — Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа.  
      Тот взглянул в глаза мальчика в ответ:  
      — Чтобы не сорваться и не проникнуть в Хогвартс. Нам ведь не всё равно. И думаю, первым, кто не выдержит, будет твой крёстный.  
      Гарри перевёл взгляд на Сириуса, затем на Римуса и снова посмотрел в глаза Северусу, ему не нужно было вызывать Зубастика, чтобы почувствовать их волнение, но осознавать тот факт, что им придётся расстаться было тяжело.  
      — Всё будет хорошо, Гарри, у нас есть месяц, мы подготовимся, — Люпин погладил мальчика по голове, протягивая носовой платок.  
  


***

  
  
04 августа 1991 года дом в Ирландии  
  
      Люпин вместе с Гарри поднялись рано, хотелось попасть в Гринготтс с утра, пока ещё Косая аллея не заполнилась магами под завязку. Они уже оделись, когда к ним подошёл Снейп и протянул пузырёк Римусу.  
      — Думаю, Гарри лучше выпить пару капель.  
      — А что это? — мальчик проявил любопытство, на миг выплывая из полудрёмы.  
      — Я давно заметил, что серый туман появляется во время сильных переживаний, а это…  
      — Успокоительное, — нахмурившись предположил Римус.  
      — Не совсем, это зелье позволяет даже в экстремальных ситуациях оставаться не просто спокойным, но ещё и собранным.  
      Снейп думал, что Гарри воспротивится, но мальчик взял пузырёк, проговорив:  
      — Спасибо, — и направился к ведру за водой, чем заставил и Римуса, и Северуса впасть в ступор.  
      — И даже не возразишь? — подал голос Снейп.  
      Гарри капнул две капли в стакан, выпил, после подошёл и отдал пузырёк пришедшему в себя Люпину:  
      — Я так боюсь всего, что может произойти, что не буду возражать, неа.  
      Люпин забрал пузырёк проговорив:  
      — Экстренный порт-ключ у меня с собой, мы пойдём.  
      — Удачи, и я придержу Бродягу, если он вдруг вздумает отправиться за вами, — проговорил вслед закрывающейся двери Снейп.  
  


***

  
  
      Стоило Римусу в женском обличии вместе с Гарри выйти из банка, как мужчина выдохнул с облегчением. Оба с удовольствием присели в небольшом кафе, чтобы успокоиться.  
      — Вроде пронесло, — проговорил Люпин, как только молодая официантка принесла им чай с булочками.  
      — Угу, — кивнул мальчик, — гоблины, как и ушастики, на меня не отреагировали.  
      — Они конечно могут и обмануть, но если и поняли, что с тобой что-то не так, то ты у нас Мальчик-который-выжил. Тебе можно.  
      — Не зови меня так, — поморщился Гарри.  
      — Привыкай, — поднимаясь из-за стола и выпивая новую порцию оборотного, проговорил Римус.  
  
      Люциус взглянул на магазин мадам Малкин и вздохнул, день был не лёгким, а ведь они ещё не закончили.  
      — Драко, предлагаю тебе остаться здесь и проследить за тем, что тебе предложит продавец, а я пойду куплю остальное, иначе, мы здесь надолго задержимся.  
      — Ладно, если ты мне купишь…  
      — Никаких мётел! — прервал Малфой-старший и взглянул на сына, которого и так еле оторвал от витрины с новейшими мётлами несколько мгновений назад.  
      Драко вздохнул так тяжко, будто отказывался от целого состояния в пользу неблагодарных нищих:  
      — Ладно, я справлюсь, — проговорил ребёнок, направляясь к мадам.  
      Люциус вышел, направляясь за учебниками, когда из дверей Флориш и Блоттс вышли двое — скромно одетая женщина и мальчик. Одежда их была такова, что он бы прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув в их сторону, если бы не услышал за спиной.  
      — Гарри, что с тобой? Тебе плохо?  
      Он обернулся. Мальчик сидел на мостовой, закрыв лицо руками, а женщина аккуратно поддерживала его за плечи, чтобы тот не упал.  
      — Я ничего не вижу, у меня всё перед глазами мельтешит, сплошные точки белые, чёрные, цветные, и голова разболелась, — едва слышным шёпотом ответил ребёнок.  
      Женщина вздохнула, что-то прошептав себе под нос, и взмахнула волшебной палочкой, а затем приложила платок ко лбу ребёнка, который блаженно застонал. После чего она осторожно помогла подняться мальчику и направилась к ближайшему кафе, его поддерживая.  
      Люциус хмыкнул, имя Гарри невольно заставило вспомнить, что возможно в этом году его сын будет учиться со странным Мальчиком-который-выжил. Стоит ли из-за этого беспокоиться, он пока не знал. Малфой зашёл в магазин, купил учебники для сына, выйдя из него, Люциус прошёл мимо кафе, к которому шли эти двое, но там заинтересовавшей его парочки уже не было.  
  
      Сильвия влетела в магазин мадам Малкин, чуть не сбив блондинистого мальчика, выходящего оттуда.  
      — Поосторожней, — проворчал он, уворачиваясь и отряхиваясь от несуществующей грязи. Именно таких типов она терпеть не могла, важные, богатые и грубые.  
      — Можно было бы и пропустить даму вперёд, — проговорила она.  
      — Хм, — задрал парень нос, — была бы дама, — и развернулся, идя на выход.  
      Сильвия уже готова была открыть рот, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ней, когда её окликнула мать:  
      — Сильвия, как ты себя ведёшь. Извинись, это ты на него налетела и получила в ответ ту реакцию, которую заслужила.  
      Драко уже готов был услышать капризное «ну, мама», но эта грубиянка удивила, сразу сникнув и отвесив небольшой поклон, проговорила:  
      — Прости.  
      Драко великодушно ответил:  
      — Прощаю, — и закрыл за собой дверь, отец уже подходил к магазину.  
      Девочка посмотрела на мать:  
      — Ну зачем ты, мам. Самой не противно, встречать этих богатых снобов?  
      — Это не повод быть грубой. Ты юная мисс, а не базарная торговка.  
      — Мам, я такая же мисс, как ты Моргана, — с этими словами она прошла в магазин, осматривая предложенную одежду.  
      На что Селия лишь покачала головой.  
  
      Люпин и Гарри сидели в кафе-мороженое Фортескью, давно нужно было перекусить по крайней мере вымотанному мальчику:  
      — Как ты? — в очередной раз спросил обеспокоенный Римус, которого жуткая бледность и почти обморок мальчика напугал до полусмерти. — Поесть сможешь?  
      — На удивление мне стало намного лучше.  
      — Теперь всё хорошо видишь?  
      — Да, но очки большие, — Поттер поправил большую оправу, которая постоянно норовила сползти на нос.  
      — Это очки артефакторов, а детей-артефакторов я ещё не встречал, — проговорил он.  
      Идея купить Гарри очки артефактора, которые позволяли видеть магические плетения, и, выбрав стёкла, вставить их наоборот, чуть подогнав под оправу, пришла внезапно, но оказалась верной. Поттер почти не видел от переизбытка магических потоков. Его органы чувств ослепли от перенасыщения, в итоге разболелась и голова. Стёкла вывернутые в обратную сторону глушили магические излучения, которые воспринимали чувствительные глаза обскури, и Гарри снова начал видеть очертания людей и предметов, а не только цветные пятна.  
      Мальчик принялся есть с охотой, уже хороший признак того, что всё вроде обошлось, хоть они и не предусмотрели такого развития событий.  
      Гарри попытался было стянуть большие очки, взглянул на зал заполненный людьми и снова их надел.  
      — Боюсь придётся тебе и в Хогвартсе их носить, — вздохнул Люпин.  
      — Что? — это было не возражение, скорее обречённый вопрос уставшего ребёнка, всё-таки они купили уже почти всё, осталось приобрести для вида волшебную палочку, и в магазин Олливандера Люпин заходить не собирался, можно в Лютном прикупить простенькую волшебную палочку из того же ясеня.  
  
      Люциус Малфой вошёл в кафе-мороженое, пропуская сына вперёд, спросив, чего хочет Драко, оставил его за очень кстати освободившимся столиком.  
      Он уже собрался сделать заказ, когда его взгляд упал на женщину, что заняла очередь перед ним. «Как тесен мир», — угрюмо подумал Малфой.  
      Девочка со светлыми волосами с запалом выбирала разные лакомства причём не только мороженое. Женщина же её выслушала и проговорила:  
      — Сильвия, я надеюсь, ты не торговалась в магазине письменных принадлежностей, да и в магазине мадам Малкин, только чтобы потратить всё сэкономленное здесь? Мордред, что за стыд был. Где ты только этому научилась?  
      Девочка даже не повернулась от витрины, пожав худенькими плечиками:  
      — Мам, и что такого стыдного торговаться с теми, кто продаёт товар. На рынке миссис Мур, наша соседка, всегда торгуется, да так, что заслушаться можно.  
      Женщина вздохнула, сказав лишь одно слово:  
      — Понятно, — после чего взяла заказ, направляясь к неприметному столику в самом углу, который Малфой и не заметил, проговорив. — Никудышная из меня мать.  
      — Ну, что ты говоришь, ты самая лучшая мама, — был ответ ребёнка, но дальше Малфой не слушал, ему хватило этой мимолётной встречи.  
      Хорошо, что он знал заранее, что эта девочка тоже будет обучаться в Хогвартсе, иначе встреча была бы неприятным сюрпризом, так как за прошедшие годы, он так и не выяснил, чем может аукнутся для сына его связь с этой девочкой.  
      Люциус уже обернулся, чтобы отправиться к столику, когда снова увидел даму с Гарри. Только теперь на мальчике были большие очки. Впрочем, это не мешало ему с аппетитом есть. Женщина же выпила что-то из бутылки, недовольно поморщилась и с благодарностью взяла кусок пирога, протянутый пареньком. Малфой присмотрелся ко лбу ребёнка, но ничего не увидел, хотя чары гламура никто не отменял или обычный крем.  
      — ПапА, закажем ещё шоколад? — вопрос Драко вывел из раздумий.  
      — Что?  
      — Что-то случилось? Ты какой-то встревоженный, — нахмурился мальчик.  
      Люциус чуть наклонился к Драко и прошептал:  
      — Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о том проклятье, которое тебя чуть не убило и жертве?  
      Драко несколько опешил от столь резкой перемены темы разговора со школьных покупок до проклятия, но кивнул.  
      — Там в углу сидят за столиком мать с дочкой, так вот девочка и есть та жертва.  
      Малфой-младший кинул быстрый взгляд в указанном направлении и нахмурился, узнав девчонку, с которой он столкнулся при выходе из магазина мадам Малкин.  
      — Она знает? — переходя на серьёзный тон, спросил Драко.  
      — Мать да, девочка нет. Я показал тебе её, чтобы ты держался от неё подальше и, если рядом с ней почувствуешь что-то странное, сразу сообщай мне.  
      Мальчик снова кинул взгляд на мирно болтающих мать с дочкой и кивнул:  
      — Хорошо, папА.  
      — А теперь глянь за тот столик, — Люциус кивнул на женщину с мальчиком в больших очках.  
      — Только не говори, что изменял маме и там сидит мой брат, — протянул маленький фантазёр.  
      Люциус чуть не поперхнулся шоколадом:  
      — Сын, я люблю твою маму и я не самоубийца. У меня есть подозрение, что этот мальчик Гарри Поттер.  
      — Правда что ли? — Малфой-младший чуть не подскочил, вперившись в знаменитость магической Британии и немного недоверчиво проговорил. — Этот нищеброд?  
      — Что за выражение, — поморщился мужчина, — наверняка у Гойла или Кребба нахватался. Не зря, я всегда был против вашей дружбы и игры в босса и охранников. Сын, не пялься, — Драко отвёл глаза, с трудом взяв себя в руки. — Я не уверен, но мало ли. И в любом случае, как бы не выглядел настоящий Мальчик-который-выжил не стоит судить о нём по его одежде. Тёмный лорд вообще встретился с годовалым младенцем. И чем это закончилось?  
      — Да папА, я учту.  
      — Но, в любом случае, если он и получил приглашение, то будет поступать в Хогвартс в этом году.  
      — Естественно, он получил приглашение, как ОН может не получить приглашение.  
      — Ну, всякое бывает, — пожал плечами Малфой-старший и поспешил сменить тему. — Нам нужно ещё что-то купить?  
      — Метлу ты мне купить не хочешь.  
      — Не хочу.  
      — Так что больше ничего не надо. Хотя, — Драко снова просмотрел список, — может жабу.  
      Люциус смерил сына изучающим взглядом, будто говоря «и зачем она тебе?»  
      Драко улыбнулся, вставая:  
      — Шутка.  
      Люциус тоже поднялся, покачав головой:  
      — Тогда идём домой.


	35. Chapter 35

01 сентября 1991 года  
  
      Гарри оглянулся на Римуса в женском обличье и на прощание помахал рукой.  
      Они аппарировали в последний момент, когда платформа была уже почти пуста, и Люпин, не медля, сразу же направился вконец поезда. Помог затащить багаж, устроил Гарри в купе и вышел.  
      Поезд почти сразу тронулся, на прощания и сомнения времени не было. Поттер был уверен, что так и было задумано, чтобы он не передумал. Он вздохнул, оглядел купе, некоторое время смотрел на проплывающие пейзажи. Хотя, что он там не видел, и достал альбом и карандаш. Поезд не трясло, он ехал странно плавно, вибрация рисовать не мешала, при этом привычное действие отвлекало и успокаивало.  
      Когда распахнулась дверь купе и внутрь заглянул грузный мальчик в простой рубашке и брюках, Гарри невольно вздрогнул. Рука прочертила черту, перечёркивая рисунок.  
      — Можно у тебя тут поспать? — огорошил посетитель. — Или ты тоже любитель почесать языком?  
      Гарри нахмурился:  
      — Вообще-то рядом есть ещё купе. Пустые.  
      — Да? Не заметил, хотя это последний вагон.  
      — Вроде было ещё два.  
      — В одном сейчас чьи-то вещи, и я не псих в пустом купе с чужими вещами устраиваться, а в другом — какой-то рыжий парень сидит, и что-то мне подсказывает, судя по его радостной мордахе, будет чесать языком без остановки.  
      — Ладно, можешь улечься спать, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
      Его гость внёс всего одну потёртую сумку, закинул её на полку и вытянулся во весь рост на сиденье напротив. Через некоторое время тот, действительно, засопел.  
      Поттер только завистливо глянул на него. Он плохо спал, встал рано, растормошил не только Люпина и Снейпа, те ранние пташки, но и вечного засоню крёстного, устроил прощальный завтрак. Но всё равно заснуть так бы не решился.  
      Гарри посмотрел на испорченный рисунок своего дома и взял другой лист. Некоторое время думал, чтобы нарисовать, когда начал изучать своего соседа. Выше его на целую голову, круглолицый, с короткими тёмными волосами и курносым носом, кожа загорелая на щеках неяркие веснушки. Сам не заметил, как принялся его рисовать. Вот он стоит на берегу, на нём… Что же? Меховая жилетка, под ней рубаха, простые штаны, а на голове… железный шлем. Гарри покрутил карандаш, затем чуть подумав, дорисовал на шлеме два внушительных рога и меховую оторочку. Юный художник ещё подумал и изобразил короткий меч на поясе, а после долгих раздумий на щеке у юного викинга появился шрам. Поттер невольно улыбнулся.  
      Рисование отвлекло и заставило расслабиться, заодно заняв немало времени. Затем он ещё прорисовал пейзаж за спиной у героя его рисунка — каменистый морской берег и… ладья где-то вдали у берега.  
      Его сосед вдруг потянулся и зевнул:  
      — Спасибо, друг, что помолчал, а то всем почему-то нужно что-то обсудить, проси не проси, чтоб заткнулись. Что рисуешь?  
      Гарри не успел спрятать альбом, а теперь прикрывать рисунок не имело смысла, да и толку скрывать.  
      — Ух ты, — парень разглядывал рисунок. — Можно взглянуть поближе, — и незнакомец протянул руку.  
      Поттер пожал плечами, протянул рисунок, всё-таки он рисовал без спросу.  
      — Здорово, — наконец вынес свой приговор его сосед, — слушай, не подаришь? Я деду отошлю.  
      — Ну, пожалуйста, я просто время убивал.  
      — Спасибо. Ой, — парень хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Меня зовут Вард Гримм. Ты прости, что я так вот грубо влез, но я пока окончательно не проснусь, ко мне лучше не лезть, — он протянул руку.  
      Гарри опешил, но парень смотрел открыто и будто извиняясь. Поттер протянул свою руку и пожал в ответ крупную по сравнению с его рукой ладонь:  
      — Гарри Поттер, — рука Варда чуть дрогнула в ладони, но пожала в ответ на его рукопожатие. — Только, давай договоримся, об этом знаем ты и я. Повышенное внимание не моё.  
      — Знаменитость, — Вард хмыкнул. — Идёт, рисунок за молчание, — он улыбнулся.  
      Рука Гримма была большая, тёплая и сильная. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      Драко закрыл книгу и потёр переносицу. Нужно было хоть немного подвигаться, сидеть за несколько часов наскучило, а ещё наскучили Кребб, Гойл, Паркинсон и Забини устроившие некую игру почему-то у него и Нотта под боком. Забини с Паркинсон откровенно издевались над Креббом и Гойлом. Хорошо хоть те этого не понимали.  
      Дверь в купе открылась и появилась девочка с пышной каштановой шевелюрой:  
      — Простите, вы не видели жабу? Невилл её потерял, — девочка было обернулась к этому самому Невиллу, но его за её спиной почему-то не оказалось. Драко не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что юный джентльмен в лице Невилла сбежал, поняв, на чьё купе они наткнулись.  
      Малфой встал со словами:  
      — Давай, что ли помогу, вдвоём быстрее отыщем пропажу, — он должен был это сказать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть непередаваемое удивление у Панси и Забини на лицах, странно, что он не услышал звука падающих челюстей.  
      — Я с тобой, — в два голоса проговорили его телохранители — Кребб и Гойл.  
      — Не надо, — махнул рукой Драко, эти двое иногда его утомляли. Хорошо хоть за прошедшее время он сумел им втолковать, что иной раз ему хочется побыть одному. Малфой вышел и оглядел тамбур в два конца, заметив на расстоянии двух купе стоящего Невилла. «Рыцарь», — пожал он про себя плечами и посмотрел на девочку.  
      — Я пройду в хвост, а ты в голову состава, встретимся, когда будем возвращаться?  
      — Спасибо, — растерялась девочка. — Меня Гермиона Грейнджер зовут, — путая порядок слов, как-то скованно представилась его новая знакомая.  
      Драко слегка кивнул со словами:  
      — Драко Малфой, хотя нам лучше не знакомиться, — ухмыльнулся он. — Ни к чему это.  
      — Почему? — удивлённо спросила Грейнджер.  
      — Скоро узнаешь, — улыбнулся уголками губ Малфой, — как только останешься со своим «рыцарем» наедине, — он слегка склонился к Гермионе и прошептал. — Он тебе немало расскажет про мою семью, и поверь, не всё из этого будет выдумкой, — Драко выпрямился, подмигнул подошедшему Невиллу и направился к ближайшему купе, открывая дверь.  
      Почему Малфой согласился на это глупейшее занятие, поиск жабы по всему поезду, он и сам бы не смог ответить. Его забавляли удивленные лица учеников, которые явно его узнавали или догадывались о том, кто он. С какого его потянуло на подобные глупости? Детство что ли взыграло?  
      Но он достиг желаемого и в одном из купе заприметил ту девочку, от которой ему нужно держаться подальше. Та оживлённо беседовала с тремя одногодками и им похоже в их женской компании было вполне комфортно. «Вот и славно, главное, чтобы ко мне не лезла».  
      Драко уже думал повернуть назад, так как купе заканчивались, как в предпоследнем купе, перед открытой дверью которого стояла женщина продающая сладости, раздался голос:  
      — Нет, спасибо, мы своего поедим.  
      Малфой без всякой надежды заглянул в купе и… был вознаграждён:  
      — Можно четыре вот этих кексика, — проговорил мальчик, протягивая деньги, и Малфой встретился взглядом с зелёными глазами.  
      — Вы не видели здесь жабу? — уже заученно спросил он.  
      Женщина с тележкой, отдав шоколадные котелки, пошла дальше.  
      — Ух, ты, сам Малфой ищет жабу. Похоже, нужно держаться подальше от этой юной ведьмочки, раз даже ему не удалось отвертеться, — проговорил крупный парень до жути похожий на Гойла.  
      — Похоже, мне можно не представляться, — проговорил Драко в тон, вернув ухмылку наглому парню. При этом живот его требовательно забурчал, взгляд на еду вызвал голод и запоздало пришло понимание, что ему придётся довольствоваться конфетами у уже отправившийся в путь по поезду женщины. А вот воду взять неоткуда. Взгляд Драко упал на бутылку сока или ещё чего, что стояла на столике рядом с пирогами явно домашнего приготовления.  
      — Можно попросить продать мне немного воды? На тележке я ничего подходящего не увидел, — вот и повод остаться.  
      — Продать? — растерянно спросил Гарри. — Если хочешь можешь перекусить с нами, Вард как раз говорил, что даже ему всё не осилить, а у меня вторая бутылка с чаем есть, — Поттер сам не заметил, как пригласил незнакомца в купе. От того шёл слабый, но приятный запах магии, к тому же он не мог не узнать этого мальчика, он помнил вкус магии съеденной хоть раз. Гарри сглотнул и поспешил сесть на своё место, чтобы отвлечься.  
      Драко взглянул на Варда вопросительно:  
      — Если не брезгуешь простой деревенской пищей, садись, гостем будешь, — немного неуверенно проговорил Гримм.  
      — Нет, не брезгую, а скажу спасибо, — подсаживаясь к Гарри, ответил Драко, — я сейчас жутко голодный.  
      — Вау, смогу похвастаться, что ел за одним столом с самим Малфоем и Поттером, — и парень протянул свою лапищу, впрочем его сходство с Гойлом сразу пропало, стоило парню вытереть сначала руку, а уж затем протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия, — Вард Гримм.  
      — Драко Малфой, — блондин пожал протянутую лапищу и перевёл взгляд на мальчика, что сидел рядом. — С Поттером? — ухватился он за сказанное.  
      Гарри вздохнул:  
      — Я Гарри Поттер.  
      — Да, ну? — Драко надеялся, что изумление было искренним, и протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
      Гарри не очень понравились отголоски лжи в последней фразе, но он решил отмахнуться от ощущений. Северус ему все уши прожужжал о том, что в Хогвартсе он будет знаменитостью, а значит, лгать ему будут многие, и пожал протянутую руку:  
      — А чем так знамениты Малфои, что ты его сразу узнал, Вард? Или вы знакомы? Хотя нет, ты же представился.  
      — Ну, таких почти белых волос не у кого больше нет. На солнце вас припекают, что ли? Вот только каким образом кожа при этом белая остаётся? — в глазах у парня плясали чёртики. — Вот это настоящая загадка рода Малфой, — Вард сделал серьёзное лицо и приподнял указательный палец к небу.  
      Гарри не выдержал улыбнулся, Малфой хмыкнул. А поначалу и не скажешь, что Гримм такой балагур.  
      Драко с опаской откусил кусок пирога с почками, прожевал, удивлённо взглянул на Варда и кивнул с одобрением:  
      — А то, наша кухарка Долли мастерица, если дело касается простой да сытной пищи.  
      Драко прожевал, с удовольствием поглощая пирог и запивая холодным чаем, предложенным Поттером.  
      — Вкусно.  
      Когда же с пирогами с почками, капустой, а затем и ветчиной было покончено и действительно недоеденное перекочевало в сумку к Варду. Поттер протянул пирог с яблоками и какими-то ягодами:  
      — Угощайтесь.  
      Тут уже не только Вард, но и Драко язык проглотил.  
      — Да твоя… хм, — Гримм вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри.  
      — Д…Тётя, — чуть запнувшись проговорил Гарри. Ему долго втолковывали, что Люпин в его рассказах тётя, Сириус — дядя, а Снейп сосед или учитель.  
      — Тётя просто бог в готовке, — продолжил Вард.  
      — Ей нравится готовить, и пирог этот её коронный.  
      — Такой и в ресторане можно подавать, — проглотив последний кусочек, проговорил Драко.  
      — Спасибо. Так чем же знамениты Малфои?  
      — Мы чистокровные, у которых всего лишь водятся деньги и есть голова на плечах, Гарри, — пояснил Драко, пожав плечами. — Плюс мы выделяемся цветом волос. Тайна их необычного тона передаётся из поколения в поколение и таким чурбанам, как ты, Вард, её не узнать, — Драко был жутко серьёзен, но не выдержал и улыбнулся. Странно, Вард был похож на Гойла, но его товарищи по играм шутили грубо, а этот увалень вроде и не задевал, но ответить хотелось.  
      Гримм хмыкнул с выражением на лице «куда уж нам» и улыбнулся.  
      — Ясно, — проговорил Гарри и тоже улыбнулся.  
      Драко поднялся с лёгким поклоном:  
      — Что ж, я ваш должник.  
      — Забудь, — махнул рукой Вард, опередив Гарри, — одно то, что ты разделил с нами обед уже многого стоит, я думал даже не подойдёшь, не то чтобы присесть рядом.  
      — Было приятно пообщаться, — улыбнулся Поттер.  
      — Может быть мне просто стало скучно, но я запомню наше знакомство, — Драко чуть кивнул и вышел в тамбур. Хм, вот он и познакомился с Мальчиком-который-выжил, кто бы знал, что он будет таким простым. Хотя отец прав, не суди книжку по обложке.  
  
      — Они действительно такие известные? — спросил Поттер, стоило Драко выйти из купе.  
      — По сравнению с тобой не очень, — потянувшись, проговорил его сосед по купе.  
      — Не напоминай, — поморщился Гарри.  
      — Не возражаешь, если я переоденусь?  
      Гарри пожал плечами:  
      — Нет. С чего бы?  
      Гарри взялся за альбом, невольно вспоминая своего нового или можно сказать старого знакомого. Он совершенно не помнил лица мальчика, которого спас от смерти, но его магию он запомнил хорошо, она была похожа на магию его отца, но был в ней и некий свой неповторимый вкус.  
      Гарри задумался и не сразу осознал, что рисует Драко. Светлые волосы, слишком аккуратно уложенные, вытянутый овал лица, небольшой, чуть вздёрнутый нос, прищуренные будто глядящие свысока глаза, бледные брови, которых на фоне ещё более бледной кожи почти не видно. Выделялись на худощавом лице лишь пухленькие губы, сжатые в линию. Строгая мантия из хорошей ткани, ухоженные ногти на руке, которая сжимает раскрытую книгу.  
      Гарри оглядел своё творение, нарисовал скамью за спиной мальчика, но всё же рисунок ему не нравился.  
      — Знаешь, чего-то не хватает, — озвучил его мысли подсевший с боку Вард.  
      — Согласен, — кивнул Поттер и взял в руку ластик.  
      Ещё несколько движений, затем снова карандаш в руке, и вот губы у мальчика перестают сжиматься, их растягивает лёгкая ухмылка. Немного самодовольная и напускная, но это делает лицо живее. За ухом у изображённого Драко появляется карандаш, заткнутый и забытый, что окончательно завершает рисунок и теперь на него смотрит живой, пусть немного чересчур серьёзный, пусть самонадеянный, но живой мальчик.  
      — Здорово, — подал голос Гримм, — казалось бы пара деталей, но совсем другой человек.  
      — Мне тоже так больше нравится. Мой учитель советовал рисовать обо всём, что меня будет окружать, а потом они все посмотрят мои рисунки.  
      — Спалишься.  
      — В каком смысле? — Гарри повернулся к Варду.  
      — Здесь же можно понять не только то, с кем ты встречался, но и как ты к ним относишься.  
      — Пусть. У меня нет тайн от дорогих мне людей. А у тебя есть? — Гарри смотрел в немного растерянное лицо.  
      Гримм выдохнул:  
      — От деда я ничего не скрываю, да он меня и без слов поймёт, а мать… Ей лучше лишнего не говорить. Эта вертихвостка или не запомнит, или не так поймёт, а то что информация станет достоянием всей нашей фермы, да ещё и присочиняют воз, это бесспорно.  
      — Ясно. У вас большая ферма?  
      — Не маленькая, работы хватает. А ты где живёшь?  
      — В Ирландии, диком месте, там здорово. К нам даже пегас залетает.  
      — Дикий?  
      — Угу.  
  
      Разговор продлился не долго. Вард предложил сыграть в шахматы, но Гарри предпочёл почитать, в итоге Гримм, не чуть не обидевшись, играл сам c собой.  
      Вскоре объявили скорую остановку, и Гарри скинул куртку, надев вместо неё мантию. Руки, как Гарри не старался успокоиться, тряслись от волнения. Когда же попросили вещи оставить в вагоне, Поттер рванул к сумке и достал большой кошель, прицепив его к поясу. Ему было всё равно если пропадут деньги, хотя было бы жаль, но он бы пережил, но переговорные зеркала и блокнот, его единственные средства связи с родными, он боялся потерять до дрожи, так же как и зелье, которое сделал для него Северус. Вард лишь молча хмыкнул, прихватив с собой небольшой кошель.  
  
      Гарри вышел во тьму из поезда и вздрогнул от магического свечения пробивающегося даже сквозь стёкла очков. Он снял их и прижмурился, разглядывая чистое сияние магии сконцентрированное где-то под берегом большого озера и вырывающегося на свободу на противоположном его берегу, как пламя факела. Сильное и чистое, перетекающее в разные цвета столь гармонично, что дух захватывало. Уже пройдя почти до озера и не разу не споткнувшись впотьмах в отличие от других первогодок, Гарри начал понимать, что здесь есть и второй источник магии. Он больше и обширней, но в тоже время он не полыхает так ярко, как замок на краю скалы. Единственное, что приходило на ум так это Запретный лес. На Гарри невольно накатила жажда и он порадовался, что сейчас они все находятся посреди озера в утлых лодчонках. Если бы его сейчас оставили одного, то вряд ли он сдержался бы.  
      Гарри снова надел очки, пару раз вдохнул выдохнул, вылезая из лодки и направляясь к тяжёлой двери. Пользуясь тем, что внимание учеников сосредоточено на высокой, серьёзного вида ведьме, Поттер уже хотел выпить успокоительное, но первогодок снова повели по коридорам, оставляя в небольшой комнате, вокруг было слишком много глаз, а привлекать внимание не хотелось. Положение спасли призраки влетевшие в комнату, и пока они отвлекали на себя внимание, Гарри смог сделать глоток травяного настоя, затем спрятать его в кошель и выпрямиться, вздохнув. Дрожь прошла, дыхание немного выровнялось, и жажда отступила, он как путник, который попал в кафе, переполненное всевозможными запахами и аппетитными блюдами, готовый сорваться в любой момент, наконец успокоился. Теперь Гарри рассматривал окружение более внимательно, хоть голод где-то на задворках сознания никто не отменял, но теперь всё-таки им руководил разум.


	36. Chapter 36

      Драко вернулся в своё купе, как раз вовремя, так как Панси уже рвалась его разыскивать вместе с Кребом и Гойлом. Довольный и сытый он последовал примеру Нотта и взялся за книгу, игнорируя подколки Забини.  
      Путь до Хогвартса оставил неприятный осадок, так как в Шотландии оказалось холоднее, нежели он расчитывал, и промозглый, вечерний ветер, как и утлые лодочки, радости не добавляли.  
      Появление призраков позабавило, но волнение всё-таки брало своё.  
  
      Наконец, детей построили в шеренгу, и они вступили в Большой зал под взглядами учеников и преподавателей. Гарри бросил взгляд по сторонам и сразу же отвёл его от потолка, что именно там изображалось, он так и не понял, так как даже сквозь стёкла очков Поттер видел лишь мешанину из магических потоков, складывающихся в сложный рисунок.  
  
      Когда их заводили в Большой зал Малфой, как и все окружающие, поддался общему волшебному настрою и, потеряв свою собранность, восторженно смотрел по сторонам, но стоило ему заметить странно скованного Поттера, который смотрел прямо перед собой, и Драко тоже взял себя в руки, опять начиная волноваться о том, куда же его направит шляпа.  
  
      Шляпа, которую положили на табурет не впечатлила Гарри, возможно ранее она и была чем-то гениальным, но сейчас… Магии в ней осталось не много.  
      А вот такое количество магов вокруг не могло не испугать.  
  
      Сильвия была в полном восторге. Замок, призраки, распределяющая шляпа, всё просто-таки дышало сказкой. Она так переволновалась, что чуть не пропустила своё имя.  
  
      Гарри с интересом проследил за девочкой, которую не мог не узнать. Её магию он тоже когда-то поглотил. Он не мог не порадоваться, что тогда в прошлом спас её от смерти. Сейчас всё, что он помнил, это вкус магии и жёсткую кровать, на краю которой лежала худая рука, остальные воспоминания не сохранились. И тем приятней было видеть живую, с горящими глазами девочку.  
      — Гриффиндор, — проорала шляпа, и новая гриффиндорка растерянно оглядела зал, направляясь к столу ало-золотых.  
      Гарри не мог не услышать в своём взбудораженном состоянии хмык. Обернувшись он встретился взглядом с Драко, которого уже вызывали.  
      Шляпа не долго оставалась на голове у блондина, проорав на весь зал: «Слизерин».  
      Варда отправили в Хаффлпафф. Детей оставалось всё меньше, пока не прозвучало «Гарри Поттер», и зал затих.  
      Гарри вздохнул и поспешил усесться на стул. Ему водрузили шляпу на голову, и сейчас он даже был рад не видеть сотни глаз смотрящих на него.  
      — Хм, куда же тебя отправиться? — проворчал голос.  
      — Не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри. — А можно меня вообще не куда не отправлять?  
      В ответ шляпа как-то придушенно крякнула со словами:  
      — Это как?  
      — Сказать, что я не гожусь в волшебники.  
      — Мда, странный мальчик. Может быть отправить тебя в Гриффиндор?  
      — Я же говорю, не знаю, мне всё равно.  
      — Или Слизерин? Будешь великим волшебником.  
      Гарри молча скривился, вздохнув:  
      — Ну, уж нет, не хочу.  
      — А чего же ты хочешь?  
      Вот тут Поттер сам задумался, даже позабыв свои страхи.  
      — Большую семью, действительно большую, дом, можно хозяйство, я, например, собаку хочу, но как-то всё не получилось завести. Работать в лесу, поле. Люблю быть на свежем воздухе.  
      Вопль Хаффлпафф вырвал Гарри из мыслей, заставив подскочить и, уже сняв шляпу, он проговорил:  
      — Зачем же так орать, — в абсолютной тишине.  
      Гарри заметил махнувшего рукой Варда и, не слушая несмелых аплодисментов поначалу директора, а потом и Хаффлпафцев с присоединившимися учениками других факультетов, направился к нему.  
      Распределение закончилось довольно быстро.  
И перед детьми возникло угощение. Гарри ел всего понемногу не сильно наедаясь, он не привык к такому обилию пищи.  
  
      Поттер лежал, глядя в тёмную пустоту над собой. Он вздохнул и снял очки, сразу стало светлее, потоки магии высветили и столбики кровати, и задёрнутый полог. Гарри достал блокнот и ручку с красными чернилами, взглянул на лист и понял, что свет ему не нужен.  
      «Привет, всем. Всё прошло хорошо, но вы могли бы и сказать, что Хогвартс один сплошной факел магии». Написал Гарри.  
      «Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? Голова не болит?» Почти мгновенно возникли строчки написанные синими чернилами, значит Римус.  
      «Надеюсь, ты держал себя в руках?» Чёрные цветом проявились строчки написанные Северусом.  
      «Он же написал, а не лежит без сил, значит, всё в порядке. Я в тебя верил, Гарри. Нашёл друзей?» Зелёные чернила, крёстный, как всегда, самый оптимистичный.  
      «Я себя чувствую, как человек, которого посадили в огромную тарелку с пирогами, а сверху сиропом полили, и при всё при этом мне ещё нужно в этом во всём жить.» (красный)  
      «Ты точно ничего не съел?» (чёрный)  
      «Нет, здесь слишком много домовиков.» (красный)  
      «Как твои глаза?» (синий)  
      «Нужно стёкла потолще. Я вместо потолка в Большом зале видел какую-то мешанину из нитей магии, хотя должен был видеть небо.» (красный)  
      «Сделаю.» (зелёный)  
      «Голова не болит?» (синий)  
      «Всё в порядке, попал на Хаффлпафф, у меня два соседа Вард Гримм и Уэйн Хопкинс, мальчиков на факультете в два раза меньше чем девочек, так что расположились вольготно.» (красный)  
      Гарри отнял перо от блокнота, думая, что же ещё написать.  
      «Но ты чувствуешь себя всё равно, что муха в сиропе?» (чёрный)  
      «Да.» Подумав, написал Гарри.  
      «Держись.» (зелёный)  
      «Должно пройти время, может быть ты и адаптируешься, но держись подальше от домовиков.» (синий)  
      «Представь, что ты из воздуха попал в воду, непривычно, странно, и можно задохнуться, но, если найти соломинку, то пребывание может быть и приятным. Тебе лишь нужно найти эту соломинку, Гарри.» (чёрный)  
      «Легко сказать.» (красный)  
      «Никто не говорил, что будет легко.» (синий)  
      «Ну, почему же? Кое-кто как раз верил что всё будет легко.» (чёрный)  
      «Гарри сильный, я в него верю.» (зелёный)  
      «Но он ребёнок.» (чёрный)  
      «Спасибо вам.» (красный)  
      Гарри поспешил загасить привычную перепалку между крёстным и Северусом, обычно они были беззлобные, но всё же занимали время, а мальчику уже хотелось спать, пусть даже в сиропе. Благодаря этому простому разговору, жаль, что на расстоянии, но стало тепло на душе, всё-таки они ждали, когда он оставит послание и переживали.  
      «Попробую заснуть.» (красный)  
      «Будь осторожен.» (синий)  
      «Подружись там с кем-нибудь, будет не так скучно.» (зелёный)  
      «Не взорви и не разрушь там ничего.» (чёрный)  
      Гарри закрыл блокнот, отложил его, поёжился от едва ощутимого, но повсеместного присутствия магии, невольно подумав, что видно это ему наказание за всех убитых магических зверей и растения. Он думал, что не заснёт, но ошибся. Хотя всю ночь ему снились странные сны, в которых он, то выбирался из огромного торта в итоге весь измазался в креме, в другом его заваливало мясными фрикадельками, в третьем с потолка Большого зала из всех нитей магии сплёлся огромный бутерброд и с умным видом доказывал, что он вкусный.  
      Под утро Поттер проснулся разбитым и в плохом настроении, благо утренний Вард был не лучше, сонный и злой. Уэйн было попытался завести с ними разговор, но один взгляд Гримма заткнул парня, и они собирались молча. К Гарри никто не лез, это было почти волшебно.  
  
      Сильвия устроилась с Лавандой, Гермионой, и сестричками Патил* в одной комнате, она было собралась разобрать вещи, но её соседки уже заснули.  
      А сама Сильвия никак не могла поверить в это чудо, она в Хогвартсе.  
  
      Он в Хогвартсе, Драко лежал глядя в полог. Нервное напряжение прошедшего дня всё никак не отпускало. Хотя Винсент, Грегори, Тео и Блейз давно спали. Оказалось, он зря волновался. Мало того, что ему удалось попасть в Хогвартс, так ещё и на Слизерин. Да ещё и Сильвия, от которой надо держаться подальше на другом факультете. Даже не верится, что так повезло.  
  


***

  
  
POV Гарри Поттер  
  
      Я откинулся на спинку стула, потирая ноющие виски. С трудом, но удалось доделать последний доклад.  
      Вечер субботы, а я, вместо того чтобы прогуляться, сижу в библиотеке в толпе учеников.  
Лучше бы было так как в первые несколько дней, меня сторонились, перешёптываясь за спиной, чем такая толпа народа.  
      Я ведь и представить не мог, что совершенно не выношу больших скоплений людей, и по началу всё шло неплохо. Но в среду к моему одинокому столу в библиотеке подсел Уэйн, в четверг к нему же добавился Джастин, к субботе наша компания за моим столом выросла ещё на двух человек — Сьюзен и Ханну, и вот к концу второй недели моего пребывания в Хогвартсе я сижу и делаю уроки в обществе семи хаффлпаффцев, больше за столом просто не поместятся. Спрашивается, зачем?  
      Уэйн делает доклад по Истории магии, просто переписывая даты на пергамент со своими сухими дополнениями, доклад такой же бессмысленно сухой как и урок профессора Бинса, призрака. Я до сих пор до конца не могу в это поверить и по началу думал, что это какая-то шутка — профессор-призрак.  
      Джастин занимается трансфигурацией, отчаянно разыскивая примеры сразу в пяти книгах, которые едва умещаются на небольшом пространстве, которое ему досталось, учитывая то, что он зажат между мной и Уэйном.  
      Мда, Трансфигурация. Зубы невольно сжались до скрежета. Ладно История магии, там одна теория, но Трансфигурацию без практики не примут, в этом я уже не сомневаюсь ни капли и, учитывая то, что профессор Макгонагалл не позволила мне просто сидеть на уроке и рисовать, сняв два балла, отвязаться не получиться. Но тратить такое немалое количество магии, на совершенно пустые временные превращения… Я невольно вздохнул. И ведь я уже свыкся с мыслью, что придётся махать палочкой и притворяться, что и делаю на Трансфигурации, впрочем как и на чарах, хоть постоянная вынужденная скрытность тяготит всё больше.  
      Я ещё раз обвожу взглядом стол заваленный книгами, пергаментами и перьями, тесно сидящих учеников и искренне недоумеваю, зачем все эти ребята подсели за мой стол. Единственно с чем я мог им помочь так это с зельями. И не мудрено, что понадобилась эта помощь. Профессор Бёрк ничего не добавлял к содержимому учебника, ни единого пояснения от себя. Я невольно вспомнил этого хмурого, бледного мужчину довольно привлекательной наружности особенно если сравнивать с профессором Флитвиком учителем по Чарам — низеньким человеком, что не мешает ему быть довольно добродушным, хоть и немного рассеянным. У профессора Бёрка было лишь сухое вступление, короткий опрос, недовольно поджатые губы, когда я ответил на самый каверзный вопрос не содержащийся в учебнике и предложение сделать зелье из того же учебника. Ингредиенты в шкафу, на несколько вопросов сухое «ищите в учебнике» или ехидное «а голова-то вам на что». Нет, я-то приготовил зелье идеально хоть и получил вместо «превосходно» всего лишь «выше ожидаемого» (при воспоминание об этом пальцы невольно сжались в кулак), но остальным хаффлпаффцам было не просто.  
      Ладно с зельеварением я мог помочь, Северус был кладезем знаний, он всегда делал мелкие дополнения, которые упрощали приготовление, а зелье делали действенней, но с остальными предметами…  
      Травологию я знаю не лучше чем остальные, но и не хуже. Хотя последние два растения, с которыми я общался сникли. Как же я тогда сильно испугался, что меня раскроют, но добрейшая профессор Спраут — декан нашего факультета лишь покачала головой и сказала, что у меня тяжёлая рука. Я тогда без возражений согласился, расплываясь в улыбке от облегчения. Тяжёлая так тяжёлая. От меня не требуют сверх меры и хорошо, а теория мне и так нравится.  
      В чарах я тоже профан и вряд ли стану кем-то выдающимся, колдовать всё также не хочется до судорог в пальцах.  
      Джастин заметил, что я сижу и пялюсь в одну точку, и проговорил:  
      — Устал?  
      Вот чего я на них злюсь? Они всего лишь хотят быть рядом. Вздыхаю и мысленно поправляю, что хотят они быть рядом с Мальчиком-который-выжил, а не со мной.  
      — Просто не вижу толку в этих заданиях, — я пожал плечами.  
      О, я снова сказал правду, второй раз за сегодняшний день. Похоже даже у меня есть лимит выдержки. Не маленький лимит, сам не ожидал, всё же я лгал всем две недели, не желая обидеть, но мне надоело плавать в этом компоте их магии, чувствовать ложь в словах и терпеть.  
      Сегодня днём я сорвался первый раз. Стоило очередному хаффлпаффцу подойти ко мне и попросить что-то нарисовать. Сколько я уже раздал этих рисунков, наскоро намалёванных простым карандашом. И я сам не понял зачем, но вдруг спросил: «А если бы я не был Мальчиком-который-выжил, тебя бы заинтересовали они, мои рисунки?»  
Растерянность на лице второкурсника, вроде имя ему Джонас или Джарвис, и ответ: «Конечно да, ты здорово рисуешь». Откровенная, неприкрытая… ложь прямо в глаза. И моё понимание, что именно такого ответа я и ожидал, я ждал лжи, не веря, иногда оказывается, очень тяжело осознавать собственную правоту. Я отказался тогда, сославшись на отсутствие свободного времени, и сбежал в библиотеку, но сидел один не долго. Моя команда непонятной поддержки, снова сгруппировалась вокруг меня.  
      Я потянулся и встал.  
      Уэйн подскочил, заметив, что я собираю книги:  
      — Я с тобой.  
      Я посмотрел на мальчишку, сдерживая раздражение, и покачал головой, в третий раз за этот день сказав правду:  
      — Я хочу побыть один.  
      Хопкинс несколько мгновений растерянно смотрел на меня, пока не произнёс:  
      — Ладно, — снова усаживаясь.  
      Я сдал книги миссис Пинс и медленно побрёл в башню, сам не зная зачем, остановился напротив пустого коридора, здесь не было известных мне классов и шагнул в никуда. Шёл по коридорам, лестницам, бездумно сворачивая. Наконец остановился и выглянул в окно. Высоко же забрался, восьмой этаж! Прошёл вдоль стены и остановился, странный запах привлёк моё внимание, знакомый запах, я уже чувствовал его когда-то…  
      Вдруг гобелен в нише шелохнулся и оттуда высунулась взлохмаченная рыжая макушка, было дёрнулась назад, но поняв, кто стоит перед обладатель этой макушки Джордж или Фред, кто их разберёт, Уизли выполз на свет.  
      — Ух, ты, высоковато мы залезли, — присвистнул он, узнав нынешнее месторасположение.  
      Я чуть не застонал вслух. В Хогвартсе раздражающе везде были домовики, но даже если по какому-то фантастическому стечению обстоятельств домовика рядом не оказывалось, то из гладкой стены вылезал Уизли или в крайнем случае их друг Ли. В этом замке невозможно остаться в одиночестве! Я едва сдерживаясь, молча, развернулся и пошёл к лестнице, пусть Уизли думает, что хочет, а я чётко решил про себя, что сегодня отправлюсь в Запретный лес, может, хоть там удастся побыть самим собой.  
      Я влетел в спальню, запыхавшийся, в гостиной Хаффлпаффа было привычно многолюдно и шумно, поэтому пришлось быстро прошмыгнуть мимо, чтобы за мной не увязались.  
      Присел на кровать, бездумно глядя в окно, перед внутренним взором возникли лица Римуса, Северуса и крёстного, что смотрели на меня с укором. Пришлось мотнуть головой, чтобы отогнать их. Я просто больше не могу.  
      — Что совсем достали? — на своей кровати лежал Вард с книгой. Вот удивительно, но он не искал встречи со мной, он вообще не старался с кем-то подружиться. При всём при этом с ним так легко было общаться.  
      — Мне говорили про то, что я Мальчик-который-выжил, меня предупреждали, но я не понимал, что будет так… — Гарри неопределённо повёл рукой, а про себя добавил «невыносимо».  
      — Ничего пройдёт год-другой, может остынут, поняв, что ты не гений.  
      Я уже влез на кровать, снимая обувь и устраиваясь с удобством. Общество Варда не тяготило, он будто знал, когда стоит заговорить, а когда замолчать, напротив, с ним хотелось говорить, при чём я точно знаю, что говорю, а с остальными… Я уже несколько раз чуть не сказал «крёстный», имена Сириуса, Римуса и Северуса несколько раз чуть не были произнесены вслух. В итоге пришлось действительно последовать совету крёстного и меньше открывать рот, что породило сплетни, слухи о том, где я рос, с кем, в каких условиях. И ведь самое неприятное, что всё сказанное становилось достоянием общественности и не важно, кто был свидетелем Уэйн, Ханна или кто-то третий. Лишь Вард умел держать язык за зубами.  
      — Спасибо, мне стало легче, — проворчал я и невольно улыбнулся, как приговорённый, которому уже нечего терять. Год-два да я за два года свихнусь.  
      В этот момент я с животным страхом, а ведь раньше я почти не знал, что это такое — страх, вспомнил наш урок полётов. Стоило призвать эту деревяшку и усесться на неё, оттолкнуться, взлетая, как меня накрыло, да так, что я лишь последним усилием воли рухнул на землю и отшвырнул метлу, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя.  
      Как только земля ушла из-под ног, мысли были лишь о том, как взлететь, и метла в них совсем не фигурировала. Как я не превратился в привычное серое облако, когда все предметы видятся в магических потоках, как Зубастик не захватил меня своим желанием высвободиться, взлететь и не возвращаться, сам не знаю.  
      Благо, мадам Хуч хватило простого объяснения, что я боюсь высоты, вплоть до приступа, и она кивнула, смиряясь. Тут она поделать ничего не могла, а мои трясущиеся руки и бледное лицо убедило её без дополнительных доказательств.  
      Я вернулся из мыслей в реальность, Гримм читал, всё также полулёжа на постели. Был уже вечер, и я развалился на кровати, решив вздремнуть перед ночной вылазкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я знаю, что по канону сестрички были на разных факультетах, но я захотела всё-таки не разлучать близняшек, уж простите эту мою ещё одну вольность.


	37. Chapter 37

      Был второй час ночи.  
      Гарри, прихватив с собой только переговорное зеркало, выбрался из комнаты. На нём была куртка, рубашка, брюки и ботинки, не самый лучший наряд для похода по лесу, но ничего другого не нашлось.  
      Он вышел в коридорчик, который разделял две комнаты, но в гостиную идти не собирался, там даже сейчас может сидеть кто-то задержавшийся. Всё-таки около семидесяти человек училось на Хаффлпаффе. У всех разные привычки и распорядок дня.  
      Поттер прислушался, было тихо, затем вздохнул и отпустил себя, превращаясь в туман, тот клубился серым облаком, а затем принялся уходить в пол, одежда привычно истаяла в тумане, остались лишь медальон и зеркало, которые растворять было нельзя, но подчиняясь велению магии пропитывающей туман, они уменьшились исчезая в щелях пола вслед за ним.  
      Серое нечто выбралось из стены Хогвартса под башней и медленно слетело вниз на землю, а затем, плавно летя и стелясь по земле, туман направился в сторону тёмной громады леса виднеющегося вдалеке.  
  
      Когда Гарри наконец вновь вернулся в своё тело, обретя привычный человеческий облик, он оказался в полной темноте, благо магическое свечение здесь было настолько сильным, что, огибая деревья и обтекая камни, освещало маленькому обскуру всю местность.  
      Человек бы не разглядел здесь и собственных пальцев.  
      Поттер счастливо выдохнул и обнял материализующегося Зубастика:  
      — Как же я по тебе скучал.  
      — Мы всегда вместе,  _вместе, вместе_ , — и Зубастик потёрся о грудь Гарри, напрашиваясь на взлохматившую его эфемерную шерсть руку.  
      — Знаешь, Зубастя, я за пять лет такой жизни свихнусь.  
      Они шли по лесу, вдыхая запахи магии и пробуя их отголоски на вкус. Гарри чуть ли не кожей чувствовал холодок тёмной магии исходящей справа из-под раскидистых деревьев, терпкий отголосок силы источника где-то оставленного позади, сладковатый запах исходящий от великолепного, мощного дерева. Мальчик аж облизнулся и, не сдержавшись, попробовал его магию, оглядывая странные переливающиеся потоки, которые поменяли цвет на агрессивно-красный, стоило украсть у растения частицу его силы.  
      Поттер не знал, сколько времени он пробыл под сенью огромных деревьев, как правило в виде сгустка тумана переплетённого с полувоплотившимся Зубастиком, когда запоздало понял, что под густой кроной деревьев может и не увидеть рассвет. Да и сам рассвет появлялся в сентябре не так и рано.  
      Несколько часов свободы вернуло здравое мышление не затуманенное инстинктами Зубастика, улучшая настроение и возвращая привычный добродушный взгляд на мир. Возвращаться не хотелось, но было нужно, и он направился к Хогвартсу, который мог почувствовать даже здесь в лесу.  
      Гарри привлекло, отвлекло озеро, что раскинулось в центре леса, и Поттер невольно приостановился, принимая человеческую форму, он подошёл к воде, но касаться не стал, лишь разглядывал искрящихся многими магическими красками рыб, поэтому не сразу заметил тень мелькнувшую между деревьями.  
      Приглушённое тихое рычание, прыжок зверя, и юный обскур, не задумываясь, обратился в облако готовый защищаться. Зверь пролетел сквозь него и на глазах превратился в мальчика.  
      Серый сгусток, недоумённо потрескивая и искря, успокаивался, затем материализовался, принимая форму мальчика:  
      — Упс, — всё, что смог проговорить Гарри.  
      Он растерянно смотрел на своего возможного одногодку лежащего на берегу озера без сознания, медленно, но верно понимая, что оставить его здесь, значит, убить. Округа изобиловала странными растениями и животными.  
      — И что теперь делать? — задал он вопрос летающему Зубастику. Тот лишь облизнулся раздвоенным языком в ответ.  
      Гарри вздохнул и достал переговорное зеркало.  
      Поначалу, взяв его с собой, Поттер думал, что у него будет возможность в лесу услышать родные голоса, но позже запоздало пришло понимание, что сейчас ночь, и не хорошо будить и волновать родных попусту. Теперь же он был рад, что его захватил. Немного подумав, он коснулся его правой стороны, пытаясь связаться с дядей Римусом.  
      Встревоженный голос раздался почти сразу:  
      — Гарри, что случилось?  
      «Всё-таки хорошо, что я не стал связываться просто так», — подумал мальчик и быстро затараторил:  
      — Дядя Римус, со мной всё хорошо, честно-честно, прости, что вызвал, но мне нужна твоя помощь.  
      — Слушаю, — было сказано уже спокойней.  
      — Я сегодня выбрался в Запретный лес и сейчас нахожусь в его центре и мне нужно назад в Хогвартс, но… — Гарри замолк, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
      — Но? — что-то зашебуршило рядом с Люпиным, приглушённые голоса раздающиеся из зеркала говорили о том, что похоже, проснулся и крёстный.  
      — На меня оборотень напал, и я съел его магию. Это оказался всего лишь мальчик, и я не могу его так оставить посреди леса без сознания.  
      — Если он даже и превратился в человека, он не может надолго потерять сознания от вынужденного обращения.  
      — Нет, я съел всю его магию.  
      — Он маг? — это был голос Сириуса, сонный и мало соображающий, похоже Римус, как и Гарри, считал, что в таком состоянии от него мало пользы, проговорив.  
      — Сири, не мешайся, — и уже в следующий момент обратился к Гарри, — ты выпил всю магию мага?  
      — Да.  
      Последовало молчание, Гарри не настаивал, присев рядом с лежащим мальчиком. Он уложил его на спину, худощавый, но не тощий, светлые волосы, в темноте их тон было не разглядеть, курносый, в общем обычный ребёнок.  
      — Медальон с порт-ключом с тобой? — раздалось из зеркала.  
      — Да, — ответил Гарри теперь удивлённо. — Я его не снимаю никогда, я обещал Северусу.  
      — Хорошо. Стой там, мы сейчас переместимся к тебе, используя порт-ключ в медальоне, как ориентир.  
      — Э, может мне это… тогда… снять медальон и в сторонке положить, а то на голову упадёте.  
      На той стороне раздался шорох, что-то грохнулось:  
      — Бродяга, или просыпайся, или оставайся здесь и ложись обратно спать, пока весь дом не разнёс, — раздалось приглушённо-недовольное и уже во весь голос. — Положи медальон чуть в сторонке, только открой его, — с этими словами Люпин отключился.  
      Гарри снял с шеи медальон, который в далёком, как теперь казалось, детстве, он отобрал у домовика. Воспоминание до сих по было в нём, так же как и желание оставить его и забыть не появилось. Крёстный смирился с тем, что Гарри не пожелал его оставить в Ирландии, единственно, покрыл его поверхность серебром и слегка изменил изображение змеи на крышке так, что она стала похожа на китайского дракона. Позже с подачи Северуса вложили во внутрь маленький стеклянный шарик, порт-ключ. Крышка медальона добротно скрывала магическое поле мощного порт-ключа рассчитанного вырвать Гарри даже из Хогвартса с его щитами или накормить оголодавшего обскура. Сейчас Гарри приоткрыл медальон и положил чуть в стороне.  
      Ждать пришлось недолго, с тихим хлопком два мага свалились прямо в место расположения медальона, и Поттер порадовался, что снял его с шеи.  
Он с визгом подскочил к родным и попытался обнять сразу двоих, в груди разлилась странно-щемящая радость.  
      — Ну, малыш, не плачь, не так всё страшно, — услышал он голос Римуса. «Не плачь? Это он о чём?» — и только теперь Гарри заметил, что по щекам текут слёзы.  
      Он всхлипнул, принимаясь их вытирать:  
      — Я это не знаю с чего, — проговорил он.  
      — Мы тоже очень скучали, — проговорил Сириус. — Ну где твой оборотень?  
      Взгляды двух мужчин упали на мальчика лежащего на берегу озера, заходящая уже бледнеющая луна освещала слабым светом озеро.  
      — Действительно, ребёнок, — произнёс Люпин через некоторое время, — но одежда хорошая, пусть и небогатая, о мальчике заботятся.  
      — Другие оборотни? — посмотрел на Римуса Блэк.  
      Гарри всё это время цеплялся одной рукой за Люпина, второй за крёстного и, даже не замечая этого, сидел рядом.  
      — Гарри, — Люпин вывел его из довольного состояния, — тебе нужно возвращаться, уже почти шесть, мы позаботимся о нём.  
      Улыбка сразу сошла с мальчишеского лица.  
      — Ну что ты, крестничек, неужели так не понравилось в Хогвартсе? — Сириус взлохматил его волосы. Вопрос был глупый. О своих впечатлениях Гарри рассказывал в блокноте каждый вечер и хоть жаловаться был не приучен, но и скрывать своих чувств не стал.  
      Римус обнял мальчика, отодвинулся, вынимая край куртки из руки Гарри:  
      — Тебе пора возвратиться, или уже сдался? — заглянул он в глаза ребёнку.  
      — Нет, но я там свихнусь, — проворчал Гарри.  
      — Пока ты выглядишь вполне нормальным, — улыбнулся Блэк.  
      Гарри встал, отошёл на несколько шагов и, выдохнув тихое «пока», превратился в серое облако, улетая в сторону Хогвартса. Пока не передумал, так как жутко хотелось вернуться домой в Ирландию.  
  
      — Что ж, Бродяга, давай обращаться в волков и попробуем пройти по следу, где-то ведь он живёт.  
      Мальчик уже был ощупан на наличие повреждений, кости целы, если и получен ушиб от падения вряд ли серьёзный, главное, чтобы мальчик отоспался и восстановил силы, но не в лесу же.  
      Оба обратились, чёрный волк подошёл к ребёнку и, потянув за руку, втянул его себе на спину, после чего мотнул головой в сторону деревьев, намекая любимому поискать след, у Римуса нюх был острее.  
      В это время серое облако обскура снова прилетело назад, заставив опешить оборотней. Гарри материализовался и, пожав плечами, подхватил медальон с порт-ключом, о котором странным образом все чуть не забыли, затем, пролетев между двух волков, будто гладя, отправился в Хогвартс.  
  
      Уже пробивался слабый лучик солнца из-за горизонта, а два волка всё шли по следу.  
      Ребёнок шелохнулся, Сириус тявкнул, привлекая к себе внимание Римуса.  
      Мальчик зашевелился и сполз со спины волка, удивлённо поглядел на тёмный мохнатый бок, а затем ахнув, встретился с серыми волчьими глазами. Некоторое время Сэмюель растерянно смотрел на волка, голова была как набитая ватой, и мысли в ней зарождаться отказывались, но в следующий миг пришло понимание, а с ним и страх. Прежде чем мальчик что-то сделает, Римус перетёк в человеческую форму и привлёк к себе внимание ребёнка:  
      — Не бойся, мы тоже оборотни, но проклятие с нас сняли, поэтому луна над нами больше не властна безумием.  
      Мальчик посмотрел на Римуса как на умалишённого.  
      Сириус тоже предстал человеком:  
      — Лунатик, вряд ли он тебя поймёт, — и уже мальчику, — привет, малыш, прости, ты встретился кое с чем опасным, и оно вытянуло из тебя всю магию, мы нашли тебя без сознания и решили отнести к тебе домой.  
      Паренёк перевёл взгляд на Римуса:  
      — Я не маленький, и знаю, что ликантропия неизлечима, — ответил он ему, игнорирую Сириуса, которого, похоже, это обидело в самых лучших чувствах.  
      — А мы и не сказали, что ты перестал быть оборотнем. Потеря магии сильно мешает соображать, так что может садись мне или Бродяге на спину и поехали к тебе домой, сдадим тебя с рук на руки, малыш, — терпеливо убеждал Люпин.  
      В ответ Сэм встал на ноги, чуть покачнувшись:  
      — Я не малыш. И почему я должен вам верить?  
      Сириус чуть не усмехнулся, смотря на этого напуганного воробья со странно сверкающими глазами.  
      — Парень, верить ты нам не обязан, но хоть немного должен, так как ты всё ещё жив и даже цел, останься ты без сознания и, кто знает, что с тобой могло бы случиться. Человек в данном лесу вполне может оказаться обедом.  
      — Подождите. Я человек! — мальчик удивлённо воззрился на свои руки.  
      — Угу, — Римус кивнул, — твоё проклятие съедено с твоей магией, луна теперь над…  
      Мальчик выкинул руку вперёд рассекая воздух:  
      — Да-да, погодите, дайте подумать.  
      И Сэм искренне начал пытаться думать, но получалось плохо. Выходило, что всё же эти двое были правы. Очень захотелось оказаться рядом с отцом:  
      — Я покажу вам путь, — подал он голос и сделал шаг, слабость была зверской. В миг мужчина превратился в волка и подошёл, предлагая сесть.  
      — Садись, быстрее будет, — пояснил поступок своего любимого Римус и сам обратился в серого волка поменьше.  
      Сэмюель несмело потянулся и с трудом взгромоздился на спину громадного волка, который побежал за серым.  
      Сэм уже хотел спросить, откуда они знают, куда надо идти, но сам понял, что чутьё у них должно быть ещё то и поглядывал по сторонам, контролируя то, куда его везут. Но как бы он не храбрился, слабость сделала своё коварное дело, и он заснул уткнувшись в загривок волка.  
  
      Глен очнулся, когда солнце уже поднялось из-за горизонта, привычно ощущал себя после полнолуния отвратительно, а ведь ещё две ночи, и принялся искать сына, запоздало понимая, что стоило его привязать во дворе у дома.  
  
      Сириус с Римусом остановились перед густой стеной зелени, понимая, что пришли, как и то, что к этому лучше не подходить.  
      Люпин обратился в человека и потрепал мальчика за плечо, запоздало понимая, что нужно было хоть имя спросить.  
      Паренёк вздрогнул, просыпаясь.  
      — Малыш, мы пришли, — опасность Римус почувствовал спиной и выставил щит, даже не задумываясь, и только после этого обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной, который держал волшебную палочку на изготовке.  
      Сириус зарычал.  
      — Папа! — мальчик подорвался, свалился кубарем со спины волка и побежал к незнакомцу. Римус не торопился опускать руку с волшебной палочкой, а Сириус плавно превратился в человека, не выпуская разгневанного отца ребёнка из поля зрения.  
      Глен смотрел на этих странных анимагов, при этом удостоверился, что с сыном всё в порядке, единственно, что смущало, так то, что тот дрожал:  
      — Спасибо, что принесли моего сына, теперь вы не могли бы уйти.  
      — Мы уйдём, но для начала должны поговорить, ведь теперь ваш сын такой же лишённый проклятия оборотень, как и мы. Вам придётся с этим жить, — подал голос Римус, жестом прося Бродягу молчать.  
      — Глупости, — ответил незнакомец, прижимая сына.  
      — Да-да ликантропия не лечится, но мы и не говорили про то, что он перестал быть оборотнем. И что всем надо двадцать раз повторять одно и то же?! Бля, я не спал пол ночи, давайте уже сядем, поговорим, выслушайте нас, а потом мы просто уйдём, — Сириуса прорвало, он раздражённо взлохматил волосы на затылке. — Я не выспался и не горю желанием торчать тут полдня.  
      — Сири, тогда может вернёшься домой, я сам с ними поговорю. Тебе ведь заказ сдавать.  
      — Я одного тебя здесь не оставлю, — взъерепенился Блэк. — Бля, мне ж ещё сегодня и заказ сдавать, — теперь тёмная шевелюра была растрёпана уже двумя руками. — Я забыл.  
      — Я говорил тебе оставаться дома, — Римус не выпускал из поля зрения их нового незнакомца.  
      — Мне всё равно уже влетит, так что останусь до конца.  
      Глен, пользуясь перебранкой этих двоих, спросил у Сэма:  
      — С тобой всё в порядке?  
      — Да, — тот уткнулся в грудь отцу и чуть дрожал, — я был человеком утром. Давай их выслушаем.  
      Что ж его сын был ещё в том возрасте, когда надеешься, веришь, цепляешься за возможности.  
      — Хорошо, — вздохнул Глен, он давно ничему не верил, но хотелось всё же узнать какую игру затеяли эти двое.


	38. Chapter 38

      Гарри вернулся под утро, спал плохо, переживая. Когда же в блокноте наконец появились строчки, он спрятался ото всех в туалете и вчитался.  
      «Гарри, как у тебя дела, нормально добрался?» (синий)  
      «Да. А как там мальчик?» (красный)  
      «Нормально, мы передали его отцу, они поселились в Запретном лесу, чтобы Сэм мог обучаться магии.» (синий)  
      «Сэм? Так его зовут?» (красный)  
      «Да. Нам поверили не сразу с трудом, но в итоге мы обменялись обетами о неразглашении и разошлись.» (синий)  
      «Они никому не расскажут обо мне?» (красный)  
      «Каким образом? Тебя никто не видел. И, я не буду тебя отговаривать, но, отправляясь в лес, будь осторожен.» (синий)  
      «Я осторожен.» (красный)  
      «Береги себя.» (синий)  
      Гарри подумал, что всё, их диалог закончен. И в последний миг решился-таки написать о том, что его встревожило.  
      «А его папа тоже оборотень?» (красный)  
      «Да.» (синий)  
      «А он не загрызёт сына этой ночью?» (красный)  
      «Нет. Оборотни атакуют только людей. Наверное.» (синий)  
      Гарри уже коснулся пером листа, когда появились новые строчки.  
      «Я навещу их вечером, не волнуйся, учись.» (синий)  
      Но в голове мальчика уже вырисовывался план ночного похода в лес.  
  
      Гарри не знал, почему и этой ночью он, несмотря на то, что завтра будут уроки, отправился в лес. Да, он переживал за его невольного знакомого, но и желание снова стать собой не отпускало.  
      «Не нагулялся», — подумал Поттер со вздохом и обратился в серый сгусток. Стелясь по земле он снова направился как и прошлой ночью к лесу, но теперь он искал магию похожую на ту, что съел вчера.  
      Спустя два часа обскур остановился под сенью густых деревьев и задумался. «А получится ли?» Зубастик вернулся к нему, облетев небольшое пространство вокруг, ни с чем.  
      Гарри снова ощутил этот странный запах тёмной магии идущий из глубины леса, он манил, но и пугал, что было странно и останавливало. Поттер мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение и возвращаясь к насущной проблеме.  
      «Оборотни атакуют людей, — повторял Гарри про себя. — А что если…»  
      Поттер, даже не додумав, проколол себе палец иголкой с близрастущего колючего куста, и несколько капель крови упало на траву.  
      Он скептически посмотрел на них. «Может ли такая малость привлечь оборотня, да и к тому же я не совсем человек». Он стоял и думал, прислушиваясь к шорохам леса. «Может стоит порезать руку сильнее?»  
      — Там,  _там, там_ , — прошелестел Зубастик, скрываясь за спиной Гарри.  
      На этот раз мальчик первым заметил оборотня, по красным точкам ликантропии полыхающим в теле зверя. Они сливались в алые линии магических потоков, что текли в теле зверя. Оборотень был огромным по сравнению с мальчиком, но обскур не боялся, скорее он также, как зверь перед ним, принюхивался и примеривался, как хищник, нежели, как жертва, думающая о том, как бы сбежать.  
      Оборотень зарычал и пошёл прямо на него, не ведая страха.  
      А Гарри смотрел, видя лишь всполохи алого во тьме, как перетекает сила магии оборотня с растворённой приторной тьмой проклятия, рот невольно наполнился слюной, которая обскуру была ни к чему. Оборотень прыгнул, но для Гарри время будто замедлилось, и он перетёк в густое, серое, искрящее облако, вытягивая проклятие и магию, что текла в теле зверя, уже превращающегося в человека.  
  
      — Вкусно,  _вкусно, вкусно_ , — прошипел Зубастик рядом с материализующимся мальчиком.  
      Гарри склонился к мужчине. Понимая, что магии в нём не так много как было в мальчике, но привкусы похожи. Он отошёл чуть поодаль, спрятался за дерево и принялся ждать.  
      Не прошло и получаса, мужчина пришёл в себя, вскочил, схватившись за голову и осмотрелся. Судя по тому, что в темноте он не тыкался, как слепой котёнок, тот видел даже в густой тьме леса.  
      Гарри улыбнулся, довольный и, истаяв в туман, отправился стелясь по земле к Хогвартсу.  
      Пока он ждал, съел ядовитую со странной магией ящерицу, и ещё ползучее растение, что приближалось к мужчине, вкус у него был странный, новый, хотелось ещё, такого же нового, любопытного, неизвестного.  
  
      Когда моргнуло захваченное с собой зеркало, Гарри был на подлёте к границе леса. Он материализовался и взял его в руку, активировал, уже зная, кто желает с ним побеседовать.  
      — С новым приключением, Гарри, — прозвучал холодный, чуть ли не шипящий голос.  
      — Северус, ничего такого не было, — Гарри попытался, но…  
      — Ты не умеешь лгать.  
      Мальчик вздохнул, но он не мог не попытаться:  
      — Почему же? Я две недели врал, практиковался, — Поттер присел на пень, смотря на полыхающий магией Хогвартс в дали.  
      — Где ты сейчас?  
      — Почти в Хогвартсе и очень не хочу туда возвращаться.  
      — Нашёл оборотня?  
      — Ты читал нашу переписку с Римусом?  
      — Я про сегодняшнюю ночь, что-то ты очень переживал из-за отца мальчика.  
      Гарри хихикнул, подумав, «прям, как в детективной истории»:  
      — Я когда-нибудь тебя перехитрю, Северус. Обязательно.  
      — И зачем же? — хмыкнули из зеркала, хаффлпаффец так и увидел вздёрнутую бровь и скептический взгляд.  
      — Потому что хочется, — улыбка невольно растянула губы.  
      — Я говорил с Люпиным. Ты и мальчишку избавил от проклятия, потому что хотелось?  
      — Нет, случайно, а вот его отца, потому что захотелось.  
      — Я так и знал. А если бы они состояли в стае?  
      — Пусть. Почему бы не помочь.  
      — Гарри, мир жесток.  
      — Я это знаю. Я ведь не хочу быть в Хогвартсе, но должен, а мне тяжело здесь. Я не привык лгать, — Гарри вздохнул. «Так нажаловался, даже как-то стыдно, как младенец», — подумал Поттер.  
      — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты ведь упрямый, — Гарри на это заявление Северуса кивнул, скорее себе, чем ему. — Может быть тебе что-то нужно?  
      — Нет, а чем занимаешься ты?  
      — Помогаю разрабатывать новые зелья, хотя, думаю, если всё продолжиться в том же духе, антиликантропное в нашем мире не понадобиться. Ты так всех оборотней в более менее адекватных существ превратишь.  
      — Если они захотят.  
      — Гарри, они могут захотеть использовать тебя.  
      — Но Римус же взял обет с тех оборотней.  
      — Именно это меня и примирило с тем, что ты творил вчера и сегодня. Учти, вытворишь ещё что-нибудь, я приеду и тебя отшлёпаю.  
      — Надо срочно что-то придумывать. И браться вытворять, — невольно улыбнулся мальчик.  
      — Гарри! — в голосе слышалась угроза.  
      — Шучу. Приедешь на Хэллоуин?  
      — Без толку, тебя не отпустят из Хогвартса. Только если на Рождество.  
      — Не отпустят? — было поднявшееся настроение снова упало.  
      — Нет, Люпин спрашивал.  
      — Вот разнесу этот Хогвартс, — Гарри обиженно прикусил нижнюю губу, он уже скучает, а так ждать до Рождества.  
      — Гарри, — теперь уже прозвучало скорее уговаривающе. — Всё хорошо, ты ведь держишься, постарайся привыкнуть, а мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
      — Угу.  
      — Возвращайся.  
      Зеркало потухло, Северус разговаривал, не смотря в него, но Гарри хватало и голоса. Он скучал, по всем.  
  
      Серый сгусток просочился в коридор, что разделял две комнаты в башне Хаффлпаффа, вздохнул, искря, и принял вид мальчика.  
      Впереди ещё одна неделя учёбы.  
  
      Северус отложил зеркало, тяжело вздохнув.  
      «Обскуру там не место, — согласился он с Римусом. — Но как же поломать систему, да так, чтобы никто не узнал?»  
  


***

  
  
Был уже конец сентября  
  
      Гермиона Грейнджер расположилась в библиотеке в привычной компании книг. Сегодня было малолюдно и тихо.  
      — Не согласишься со мной бегать по утрам? — перед её столом, как чёртик из табакерки, совершенно бесшумно, что в случае Сильвии Жаккар было нонсенсом — она редко перемещалась бесшумно, появилась её соседка по комнате — обычно шумная, весёлая и не слишком усидчивая Сильвия.  
      — Что? — Гермиона, которая сейчас была в мире зельеварения, выплыла в реальный мир.  
      — Мне нужна компания, чтобы бегать по утрам, — на Грейнджер смотрели широко распахнутые карие глаза.  
      — Прости, это без меня, мне учиться надо, — Гермиона снова вернулась к учебнику, вернее попыталась вернуться, так как живой ураган в юбке подсел к ней сбоку и буквально выдернул книгу из рук.  
      Этого Гермиона уже не стерпела. Она открыла рот, чтобы высказать своё негодование, когда услышала:  
      — Да ладно, у тебя нет друзей, у меня тоже, составим друг другу компанию. Тебе полезно будет побегать по утрам, а то скоро станешь такой же бледной, как профессор Бёрк.  
      Гермиона проигнорировала фразу, про отсутствие друзей в отношении себя (она начала смиряться с тем, что их у неё и не будет) и проговорила:  
      — У тебя полно друзей.  
      — Они лишь товарищи по факультету. Лаванда бегать отказалась, Падма и Парвати тоже, осталась ты.  
      — Мне некогда, мне учиться надо, — Гермиона пододвинула книгу.  
      — Да ладно, — Сильвия положила ладонь на открытую страницу, перекрывая доступ. — Ты и так лучшая.  
      — В каком месте? Малфой получил более высокую отметку.  
      Сильвия чуть склонила голову:  
      — Хочешь утереть ему нос?  
      — Очень.  
      Жаккар хихикнула:  
      — Это легко, не такой уж он и талантливый.  
      — По сравнению с тобой так вообще гений, — «вот, что она привязалась?»  
      — А по-моему у нас с ним разница лишь в усидчивости и целях в жизни. У него они есть, у меня нет.  
      — Глупости, — Грейнджер нахмурилась, разговор был бестолковым.  
      — А если я докажу что Малфой обычный, такой же как я или Лаванда, и уж точно его памяти далеко до твоей.  
      — Буду бегать с тобой по утрам. Вот только как? Соревнование устроишь «Малфой против всего Хогвартса»?  
      — Это уже моё дело. Встречаемся завтра утром в нашей комнате.  
      — Я ещё не дала согласие на бег по утрам.  
      — А я приглашаю тебя на доказательство бренности Малфоя, — театрально взмахнула рукой Сильвия и улыбнулась.  
      Гермиона невольно улыбнулась в ответ. Вот на кого сердиться было сложно, и иметь подругу тоже хотелось, но поддаваться она не собиралась. Ей учиться надо, а не бегать по утрам.  
      Сильвия с довольной улыбкой направилась на выход, а то мадам Пинс уже поглядывала в сторону их бурного перешёптывания.  
  
      К утру Гермиона забыла про просьбу Сильвии, зачиталась ещё вчера и с трудом встала утром.  
      Поэтому бодрое:  
      — Ну, идём? — застало врасплох.  
      — Куда, — прополоскав рот и сплюнув, спросила Грейнджер, моя зубную щётку.  
      — Раскрывать бренность Малфоя. Или уже забыла? Какая-то у тебя очень избирательная память.  
      Гермиона вздохнула:  
      — Мне надо учебник почитать, — она уже надела свитер и тянулась к учебникам.  
      — Отказываешься от своего слова? Да и отговорки у тебя странные, будто ты его уже наизусть не знаешь, — Сильвия присела рядом.  
      — Нет, но обязательно сейчас?  
      — Да именно сейчас, — Жаккар вскочила.  
      Грейнджер стало любопытно, что же такое может ей показать Сильвия. Не в душ же к мальчикам потащит. Невольно появилось любопытство, хотелось поставить слишком уверенного в себе Малфоя на место. И не скажешь, что это тот же мальчик, который помогал ей искать жабу в поезде. Всегда так говорит и смотрит, будто знает всё и даже больше об оппоненте.  
      — Иду, только дай обуться, — ответила она, и чуть позже две девочки пошли по запутанным коридорам Хогвартса на четвёртый этаж, затем в заброшенный класс и выглянули в окно.  
      — Смотри, — кивнула Сильвия, — только сильно не высовывайся, может заметить.  
      И Гермиона выглянула на улицу, не понимая, что же она должна увидеть. Вдали деревья, вблизи густые заросли тёрна, переплетающиеся колючими ветвями.  
      — Вон там у стены, — кивнула Сильвия, пододвигаясь ближе и стараясь не высовываться, при этом указывая рукой направление.  
      «Ну, как шпионы», — невольно улыбнулась про себя Грейнджер и… заметила светлую макушку парня, который раз за разом отрабатывал одно и тоже движение волшебной палочкой, почти полностью скрытый колючими ветками.  
      — Что он там делает?  
      — Тренируется по утрам.  
      — А ты откуда знаешь? — Гермиона села на пол и посмотрела на Сильвию. «Неужели этот парень и её бесил?»  
      — Да, просто случайно наткнулась. Мне всё было интересно вот и ползала по округе, а тут он. Потом ещё раз решила проверить, но лезть в колючки не хотелось и стала искать другой способ. Облазила все помещения, вид открывается только из этого окна, а так полностью скрытая поляна. До этого я проверяла пять раз, и Драко всегда по утрам был тут. Самое странное всегда один, вот и подумала, что тренируйся столько и я, так смогла столько же сколько и вы с ним.  
      Сильвия кривила душой, но сказать прямо, что сама она не знает зачем полезла в эти колючки, не могла. Да и вообще, какое ей дело до того сколько и кто занимается, вот Грейнджер её вообще не волновала, а Малфоя в этих кустах, нет-нет, да проведает.  
  
      Они возвращались назад, Гермиона была странно молчаливой.  
      — Ну, так будешь со мной бегать по утрам?  
      — И зачем тебе? Не понимаю, — пыталась разобраться отличница.  
      — Привычка. Я дома по утрам на ферму, что расположена на краю городка, где мы с мамой живём, бегала, помогала, как могла, а взамен давали продукты, всё маме проще. А тут… днями сидеть учиться, сил уже нет. Не люблю я подолгу с книгой сидеть, я - человек действия. А одной как-то скучно бегать, на ферме всегда люди были, смех, общение.  
      — Хорошо, я буду с тобой бегать, раз уж проиграла, а ты поможешь мне тренироваться. Ещё посмотрим, кто будет лучшим учеником в этом году на первом курсе, — «Малфой по-своему прав знания знаниями, а практика тоже нужна. Заклинания у него получались лучше, но теперь было понятно, что это лишь результат тренировок».  
      — Идёт, — Сильвия расплылась в очень уж довольной улыбке, и Гермиона запоздало вспомнила, что она никогда особо здоровьем не отличалась.


	39. Chapter 39

***

  
  
      Была ночь. Сегодня моросил мелкий дождь и можно было не опасаться, что его обнаружат. Гарри, с трудом дождавшийся очередных выходных и соответственно ночи, несмотря на сырую погоду, с радостью пропал в Запретном лесу. Пролетел по лесу довольно далеко, бездумно кружа и принюхиваясь, когда осознал, что он что-то ищет… Что?  
      Остановившись и трезво оценив свои желания, признал самому себе, что ищет оборотней. Зачем? Волнуется. Хотя с чего собственно? Но…  
      Гарри пожал плечами и отправился дальше искать жильё оборотней, он не привык подавлять свои желания, а, попав в Хогвартс, тем более стал ценить свободу.  
      Эти поиски даже захватили. Это была любопытная игра, в которой цель — найти жильё оборотней. Перелетать от места к месту, ощущая новые запахи, впитывать которые интересно и так волнующе, определять тончайшие различия привкусов магии. Гарри увлёкся и не сразу понял, что нашёл искомое. Вот они густые заросли, о которых обмолвился крёстный.  
      Поттер взлетел серым вихрем вверх, перелетая растения, которые стеной окружали небольшой деревянный дом. Хищные зелёные плети, недовольно шелестя, попытались ухватить обскура, но были уничтожены вихрем. Гарри постарался взлететь выше, чтобы не нанести заметный урон зелёной стене. Слишком магия у них была приторной на вкус, да и слабая.  
      Гарри тихо спустился вниз, перелетев растения, стараясь даже не искрить, чтобы потрескивание вихря не выдало его. Он, не обращаясь в человека, с интересом облетел небольшую территорию перед домиком.  
      Дверь скрипнула, и обскур быстро взмыл, прячась на ветке высокого граба, стараясь укрыться за его стволом, но всё же, наблюдая за происходящим.  
      Из дома вышел мальчик и сел на ступеньки у двери.  
      Гарри сразу стало легче. Он видел, что магия к Сэму вернулась пусть ещё не в полную силу, но…  
      Тот сидел, смотря в небо. Поттер даже немного испугался, что его разглядят, но похоже парня больше привлекали звёзды.  
      Дверь чуть приоткрылась и из-за неё высунулась голова его отца.  
      — Сэм, дети в это время третий сон видят, а ты гулять пошёл.  
      — Ты же знаешь, я люблю ночные бодрствования, пап, а поспать можно и днём, — не отрываясь от созерцания неба, проговорил мальчик. — Мне бы ещё книг, — как-то обречённо-мечтательно проговорил он.  
      — Они слишком дорогие, — проговорил, усаживаясь рядом с сыном мужчина.  
      — Разве нельзя помечтать о целой библиотеке, огромной со стеллажами от края до края, и книги самые разные, много, — Сэм вскочил отбежал чуть от отца, раскинув руки в стороны.  
      — Ну, прочитаешь ты их. И что? — опустив голову на сомкнутые в замок руки, спросил Глен.  
      — Начну экспериментировать, я же твой сын, — улыбнулся мальчик.  
      — Мда.  
      Гарри не дослушал и пользуясь тем, что отец с сыном заняты друг другом, перелетая из тени в тень, скрылся в лесу.  
      «Может принести несколько книг из Хогвартса? Нет, опасно», — и, стараясь не думать больше об этом, Гарри углубился в лес. Он и не заметил насколько далеко улетел, это был дальний от Хогвартса край леса.  
  
Начало октября.  
  
      На восьмом этаже Хогвартса, хмуро разглядывая голую стену, стоял мальчик лет одиннадцати. Шли минуты, пять, десять, он всё стоял и смотрел в пустую стену.  
      — И какого бешеного дракона меня снова сюда ноги привели?! — зло прокричал в уже ненавистную стену Гарри.  
      Это был уже пятый раз, когда, стоило ему задуматься, и ноги сами собой шли именно на восьмой этаж и останавливались именно перед этой стеной.  
      Гарри прошёл в одну сторону, зло пнул стену, затем во вторую и снова уставился в неё. Хотелось побиться о неё головой.  
      После чего со злым:  
      — Будь проклят этот Хогвартс, я точно свихнусь, — развернулся и пошёл к лестнице.  
      Поттер не знал, что думать, Зубастик ничего не мог подсказать, съесть магию этого места и вскрыть все тайны было нельзя. Взрослые взволновались, но тоже мало что могли посоветовать, кроме того, что нужно держаться от этого места подальше. Время шло, а ответов не было.  
  
Через три дня  
  
      С последнего похода в Запретный лес прошло два дня, Гарри отоспался, но ещё не растерял своего хорошего настроения, что возвращалось, стоило отпустить себя на волю и перестать поминутно думать о том, что и как он делает. И сейчас с утра ещё до уроков, он устроился под деревом, пытаясь что-то нарисовать. Ему удалось сбежать из гостиной Хаффлпаффа, уйдя ото всех, но вот уже минут десять он водил карандашом по бумаге, ни о чём не думая.  
      Из-за деревьев выбежала Сильвия в простом спортивном костюме, который здесь, в Хогвартсе, смотрелся странно непривычно. Спортивные штаны, чуть растянутая кофта, потёртые удобные кроссовки. Размеренные движения, плавные без резкости, мерно вздымающаяся в такт шагов грудь.  
      Гарри и не заметил, как начал рисовать. Улыбка на губах, ясный взгляд, несмотря на ранний час. Русые волосы забраны в хвост, кое-где завиваются в спиральки. Девочка пробежала мимо, и только тогда Гарри заметил, что рядом бежит Гермиона. Вот только дыхание у неё было тяжёлым, как и шаги, а взгляд, явно, был готов убить Сильвию.  
      Юный художник пожал плечами и принялся дорисовывать последние черты. И сам не заметил, как на бумаге рядом с лёгкой, весёлой Сильвией появилась и Гермиона. Такая же вполне спортивная фигура, но тяжёлый взгляд, густая копна каштановых волос, будто тянет к земле, и недовольное выражение лица.  
      А затем Гарри расшалился и пририсовал Сильвие пушистые поднятые вверх серые ушки лайки, а Гермиону украсили опущенные ушки спаниэля.  
      — Здорово, — радостный голос над ухом заставил подскочить и выронить альбом. Поттер привычно увлёкся и не замечал ничего вокруг, а девочка успела пробежать мимо, сделать круг и подойти со спины.  
      Жаккар подняла альбом.  
      — Он ещё не окончен и нельзя так подкрадываться, — Гарри протянул руку, чтобы его забрать.  
      — Очень похоже, — чуть склонив на бок голову, проговорила Сильвия, покрутила рисунок, оценивая. — Но раз есть ушки должен быть и хвост, — сделала она выводы и отдала альбом.  
      — Нарисую вид сбоку, будет виден и хвост, — идея была интересной.  
      — Покажешь? — улыбнулась девочка.  
      — Это я так ужасно выгляжу? — Гермиона, которая только сейчас, тяжело дыша, подошла со спины, нахмурилась.  
      — Ну, почему, получилось миленько, и правдоподобно-замученно, — проговорила Жаккар, но тут же поправилась, — тебе надо продолжать бегать и не забывать улыбаться.  
      Гарри почувствовал отголосок вины:  
      — Прости, но ты не ужасно выглядишь, просто ты уж очень была недовольна, вот я и не сдержался и получилось так, как получилось. Не выспалась?  
      — Почему же выспалась, вот только это не моё.  
      — Ничего потренируется и будет лучше меня смотреться.  
      — Ой-ли, — раздалось тягучее с издёвкой с противоположной стороны и из-за дерева, под которым расположился Гарри, вышел Драко Малфой собственной персоной.  
      — Что ой-ли? — с вызовом спросила Гермиона.  
      — Тебя ничто не исправит, если сидеть сутками в библиотеке только болячки и получишь.  
      Малфой как всегда был идеален, даже в простых брюках и небрежно накинутой мантии, но теперь Грейнджер знала откуда он появился. Из всё того же густого тёрна, что располагался неподалёку, и теперь она отметила и порозовевшие щёки, и бисеринки пота, слизеринец продолжал тренироваться.  
      — Вот увидишь, я ещё стану лучшей, готовься Малфой. Пошли Сильвия, — Гермиона не оглядываясь направилась к замку.  
      Сама Сильвия готова была чуть ли не расцеловать так вовремя появившегося Малфоя, если бы не его слова, что-то подсказывало девочке, что придётся искать новую партнёршу для бега, а так она уже видела это упрямое выражение на лице Грейнджер, та точно не отступит.  
      — Э, я не хотел никого обидеть, — подал голос Гарри, но его уже не слушали.  
      Малфой посмотрел на рисунок ещё раз:  
      — Гриффиндорцы на правду не обижаются, не переживай, — хмыкнул Драко и с удовольствием потянулся, тоже направляясь к Хогвартсу.  
      Гарри вдруг улыбнулся во весь рот, посмотрел на рисунок, проговорив:  
      — Я рисунок и с боку нарисую, — и в приподнятом настроении пошёл к зданию. За время всего разговора он не ощутил лжи. Простой открытый разговор, в котором Гарри был лишь зрителем. Ему понравилось. Он бы и дальше хотел остаться лишь зрителем, а не главным действующим лицом, притягивающим всеобщее внимание.  
  
27 октября 1991 года  
  
      Гарри привстал с кровати и потянулся за одеждой, что спрятал под покрывалом ещё вечером. Стараясь не шуметь переоделся, спустил ноги с кровати, приподнимая спущенный полог, обулся. В этот раз тихо подкрался к кровати Уэйна, заглянул за полог, тот спал. Проверил и Варда — тоже. «Всё-таки надо попросить снотворное у Северуса на Рождество, хватит и того, что меня чуть не застукали один раз».  
      Две недели назад Гарри вернулся в комнату и столкнулся с Хопкинсом, который почему-то уже не спал. Посыпались вопросы и простое, отправился в туалет, парня не удовлетворило. Благо Вард зло попросил заткнуться и не мешать спать, а днём Гарри сделал вид, что ничего не было, хотя Уэйн явно заметил, что на нём ночью была уличная одежда.  
      Попасться снова не хотелось, и Гарри притих на две недели, никуда не выбираясь, но чем больше проходило времени, тем раздражительней становился Поттер. Два дня назад едва сдержался, чтобы не разнести ненавистную стену на восьмом этаже, когда ноги снова привели его к ней.  
      Он старался заниматься, не слишком злиться на требования учителей колдовать, уходил в рисование, выбираясь после уроков на воздух, но терпение утекало, как песок сквозь пальцы. На картинах стали проступать, развалины, злобные звери, клыки и пожирающее Хогвартс пламя, не магическое, а вполне реальное, и Поттер понял, надо расслабиться, и пусть Уэйн или кто ещё думают, что хотят, иначе его картины воплотятся в жизнь.  
      Гарри выбрался из комнаты, вдохнул, сосредотачиваясь и превращаясь в сгусток тумана, снова исчезая в щелях пола.  
      Попав в лес он отпустил себя.  
      Захотелось сразу улететь и не возвращаться, но помня слова взрослых, он с трудом удержал себя от этого. Так Гарри и стоял, зло сжав зубы, даже не пытаясь успокоиться, а лишь хоть немного держать себя в руках.  
      А затем он летел по лесу, выпуская Зубастика и пробуя магию, но былой эйфории не было, хотелось что-нибудь разрушить, уничтожить, убить. Озлобленность разрасталась, сжимая что-то в груди и желая стать ещё больше.  
      Гарри замер, снова ощущая всё тот же холодок тёмной магии идущий из-под крон деревьев. Некто тёмный, злобный, желающий убить всех и всё, нёс угрозу, но сейчас обскур не хотел осторожничать, он сам жаждал выпустить свою злобу, чтобы она не поглотила последние отголоски разума ребёнка. Он как путник мучаемый жаждой к роднику отправился на этот холодок.  
      Лес густел, поваленные деревья создавали густой бурелом, не будь Гарри бестелесным обскуром и пробирался бы в эту чащу ещё долго, но он перетекал, просачивался в щели меж ветками.  
      Когда обскур увидел его, стоящего на четырёх ногах и чуть бьющего раздвоенным копытом, источающего злобу и агрессию ко всему живому, Гарри не испытал страха. Он лишь жаждал уничтожить опасность, и былая сдержанность не помогала, как и голос совести. В мозгу было пусто, телом и желаниями управляли неведомые до сих пор инстинкты.  
      Они стояли друг против друга, убегать и отступать не хотел ни один. Красные глаза Зубастика мерцали так же ярко как и столь же красные глаза чёрного единорога, его синевато-чёрный рог чуть ли не гудел. Магия струилась вдоль мощного тела животного.  
      Обскур сконцентрировался в плотное облако, в котором растворился Зубастик, потрескивая, и чуть двинулся к единорогу.  
      Зверь недовольно ударил копытом и напал.  
      Такого жуткого желания уничтожить что-то, убить кого-то, выпустить всю свою разрушительную силу и пусть хоть весь мир рухнет, Поттер не испытывал ещё никогда и пришёл в себя, когда магия умирающего, злобного зверя всколыхнулась, отражаясь от толстых стволов деревьев, разлетаясь мощной волной.  
      Обскур уже потянулся к мёртвому, изодранному животному, желая вытянуть силу рога, когда осознал, что это не его злость, это злость единорога…  
      Гарри отступил на два шага и опустился на покрытую листвой землю, серые всполохи прошлись по трупу зверя не коснувшись мерцающего, мертвенно-холодным, синим цветом рога единорога.  
      Поттер не знал сколько так просидел десять минут или час, но всё-таки очнулся, когда понял, что замерз, а это значит, что сейчас он в человеческом обличье. Мальчик потянулся за Переговорным зеркалом и, проведя по нему рукой, активировал.  
      — Гарри, что-то случилось? — раздался сонный голос Римуса, но трясущаяся рука выронила зеркало на землю, и Гарри чертыхнувшись поднял его.  
      — Дядя Римус, я единорога убил, — непослушными губами проговорил Поттер.  
      — Как убил? Он на тебя напал?  
      — Нет, я просто его убил, мне захотелось. Ты не мог бы прийти сюда? Я… мне надо, чтобы рядом оказался кто-то свой, — Гарри опустил руку, отключая зеркало, и раскрыл медальон, касаясь его рукой. Тот показался нагретым и приятно-теплым не то что дрожащие руки.  
      Римус с Сириусом возникли так близко, что чуть на него не наступили, а самое удивительное, что Гарри ощутил забытую магию Северуса, оглянулся и… Лица впотьмах он не разглядел, но этот вкус магии он не спутал бы.  
      — Северус?  
      Тот прошёл мимо, молча, и склонился над трупом зверя:  
      — Это чёрный единорог, — как-то с облегчением констатировал он. — Почему?  
      Римус наклонился, осматривая Гарри в свете люмоса, но мальчику было не до этого, почувствовав тёплое тело, он прижался к нему, согреваясь.  
      — Гарри, какой ты холодный, сколько ты тут сидишь?  
      — Как минимум пол часа, судя по состоянию трупа, — Северус выпрямился и посмотрел на Гарри. — Так почему?  
      Тот прижался к тёплому Люпину, уткнувшись ему в грудь лбом:  
      — Не знаю, я вдруг… — он покачал головой и посмотрел Северусу, а затем и стоящему рядом с ним крёстному в глаза. — Нет, я давно чувствовал эту тьму, с самого первого моего появления здесь, но я боялся, а сегодня. Я хотел что-то разрушить, уничтожить, убить. Я… — Поттер опустил взгляд в землю.  
      — Ты воспринял его как пищу или как врага? — прозвучал странно спокойный вопрос Римуса.  
      — Нет, как врага, он пугал, а я полностью себя отпустил, такого никогда не было, — Гарри отстранился и поднялся на ноги, оборотень его придержал.  
      — Гарри, мы и так знали, что ты… не совсем человек, — проговорил Северус. — Это не новость, но вот то, что Хогвартс на тебя так плохо подействует… А как же та микстура, что я тебе давал в поездку?  
      Поттер задумался:  
      — Капли успокоительные?  
      — Да, — Северус нахмурился.  
      — Закончились, я и забыл, — Гарри провёл рукой по волосам, их взлохматив. — Голова в последнее время какая-то. Мне тяжело плавать в этом сиропе из магии. Можно мне туда не возвращаться?  
      — Нельзя, — отрывисто произнёс Снейп. — Блэк, надо разделать зверя, не пропадать же добру.  
      — Что? — Сириус негодующе подал голос.  
      Северус посмотрел на злого Блэка, затем на осуждающий взгляд Люпин и на глядящего в землю мальчика.  
      — Что?! Гарри, не простой мальчик, он не может просто исчезнуть, он не может жить как ему вздумается, по крайней мере пока его имя написано в мордредовой книге. Ни один из нас не может даже собственной жизнью распоряжаться, как хочет, все мы прячемся! И я не собираюсь это скрывать от него, — и уже спокойней закончил. — Всё и так хуже некуда.  
      — Простите, — проговорил юный обскур.  
      Римус вздохнул:  
      — Ты прав, Снейп, но Гарри ещё маленький, ему сложно смириться и похоже ещё сложнее сдерживаться.  
      Сириус подошёл к крестнику и присел перед ним на корточки снизу вверх, заглядывая ему в глаза:  
      — Что совсем плохо?  
      — Совсем ум за разум заходит, — прозвучал тихий ответ.  
      — Тогда почему ты молчал в письмах.  
      — Я же говорил, что мне плохо, — мальчик пожал плечами.  
      — Не поспоришь, он говорил и писал периодически об этом, — хмыкнул Снейп.  
      В следующее мгновение зельевар совершил странное, переместился с помощью вихря, в миг оказавшись почти в четырёхстах метрах, а вернулся он с оглушённым… Гленом.  
      — Нас подслушивали.  
      — Глен, а вы тут как? — подал голос Римус, всё-таки оборотня засечь сложно, и они чуть не спалились.  
      — Он же живёт здесь неподалёку, наверное магию почувствовал, — предположил Гарри.  
      — Минуточку, а откуда ты знаешь, что он живёт неподалёку? — спросил Сириус.  
      — Упс. Совсем не соображаю.  
      — Гарри! — протянул Снейп.  
  
      Глен сидел обезоруженный и связанный перед этими мужчинами, которые допытывались у странного ребёнка, как он узнал, где оборотни живут. Льюису тоже было интересно как. И услышанное поражало, ребёнок в одиночку перемещался по опасному лесу, да ещё как-то перелез через хищные кусты.  
      Он поймал пристальный взгляд изучающий его и посмотрел в тёмные глаза незнакомца:  
      — Значит, вы и есть тот оборотень, который живёт в лесу, вернее теперь уже не совсем оборотень? — прозвучал холодный вопрос от него.  
      — Да. И развяжите, я не сбегу. Просто это создание, — Льюис кивнул на труп зверя, — давно меня беспокоило. Думал единорог взбесился, опять кого-то убивает, а оказалось его убивают, — в то, что это сделал это ребёнок верилось плохо, но разговор намекал именно на это.  
      — И вам стало любопытно, что же мы опять задумали, — продолжил Римус.  
      — Да. Всё-таки не каждый день перестаёшь превращаться в бешеного зверя.  
      — Может разделаем уже единорога? — спросил Снейп.  
      — Толку? Магии в нём теперь нет, если только рог, — возразил Сириус.  
      — Магия всегда остаётся, блохастый, а то, что её стало меньше в чёрном единороге, даже плюс, так как она слишком агрессивна. Гарри, а тебе надо вернуться в Хогвартс.  
      Мальчик замотал головой, отрицательно качая:  
      — Нет! — серый туман всколыхнулся, тело истаяло с искрами, он уже поднялся, когда Снейп чёрным вихрем его догнал, встав на пути у серого сгустка:  
      — Гарри, осталось не так много до Рождественских каникул, мы заберём тебя домой.  
      Вихрь обскура недовольно всколыхнулся.  
      — Гарри, успокойся, — к Снейпу на пути облака присоединился Сириус, со спины подошёл Римус. Он коснулся тумана, и тот перетёк в ребёнка, затем очень осторожно, как хрустального, Люпин его обнял со спины.  
      Сириус подошёл, снова присев на корточки:  
      — Гарри, скоро Хэллоуин. Все будут заняты праздником, а ты сможешь выбраться на денёк в лес, к нам.  
      Поттер вздрогнул:  
      — К вам?  
      — Но если узнают, что я выходил их башни?  
      — И что? Мы во время обучения постоянно пропадали в окрестностях Хогвартса, а этот, — Блэк кивнул в сторону подошедшего Снейпа, — возился со своими зельями и заклинаниями в укромных местах, чтобы мы не засекли. Мы с твоим отцом и Римусом вообще на все выходные могли пропасть и ничего.  
      — Правда?  
      — Главное не попасться, это девиз твоего отца, Гарри, — улыбнулся Римус.  
      Сириус согласно кивнул, подтверждая сказанное:  
      — Думаю, Глен в качестве благодарности не откажется провести Хэллоуин вместе.  
      — Эй, я своего согласия вообще-то не давал.  
      Льюису было не по себе, паренёк явно был обскуром, или он чего-то не понимает, по слухам эта тварь агрессивная и явно опасная. Ведь даже единорога убил, но с другой стороны долго не живущая, и мальчика было жалко, тот на вид был того же возраста, что и Сэмюель.  
      К Глену подошёл хмурый незнакомец в чёрном и тихо, чтобы слышал лишь он прошептал:  
      — А мы заплатим, вам ведь, как оборотню с ребёнком на руках, нужны деньги? — и прошёл мимо него к единорогу.  
      Льюис резко повернулся к этому неприятному типу:  
      — За благодарность не платят, — прошипел он в ответ.  
      — Хм, так вы согласны? — Снейп посмотрел мужчине в глаза.  
      — Да.  
      — Вот видишь, пройдёт всего несколько дней, и мы проведём вместе целый день, малыш, — улыбнулся Блэк.  
      — Я не малыш, — отодвинулся от Римуса Гарри и, не выдержав, улыбнулся. Новости порадовали.  
      — Давайте уже, вы с Римусом пойдёте к дому оборотней, а мы разделаем со Снейпом единорога, — предложил Блэк.  
      Поттер погрустнел и, оглянувшись на тело, кивнул.  
      Глен очень не хотел это говорить, но нужда была сильной и:  
      — Я могу помочь за несколько прядей волос единорога.  
      Сириус подошёл со словами:  
      — Почему бы и нет, всё дело быстрей пойдёт.  
      — Не решай за всех, — проворчал Снейп, поглядев на оборотня и, вдруг осознавая, что он тут по сути единственный человек. «И угораздило же!» — Ладно, присоединяйтесь, — проговорил он с некой издёвкой, — покажите своё мастерство.  
      Глен нахмурился, ему приходилось работать с различными ингредиентами и то, что он оборотень не значит, что бесталантный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Представление у меня о чёрном единороге есть, но картинку подходящую найти не получилось, но кто-то вроде https://vk.com/public165002317?z=photo-165002317_456239457%2Falbum-165002317_00%2Frev


	40. Chapter 40

      Сэмюель Льюис сидел на ступенях дома и с тревогой прислушивался к шорохам леса. Ему по сути было положено спать, но не почувствовать поток враждебной магии он не мог, и теперь волновался о отце.  
      Светлый вихрь опустился во дворе, и мальчик направил на гостей волшебную палочку, но узнал мистера Люпина.  
      — Доброй ночи, Сэм, не волнуйся мы не причиним вреда, — мужчина улыбнулся, показывая, что в руках нет волшебной палочки и, посмотрев на мальчика, что стоял рядом с ним, попросил. — Можно попросить тёплого чая?  
      Сэм всё ещё стоял, направив волшебную палочку на незваных гостей, и думал: «Как же он должен поступить?» С одной стороны, что он мог сделать даже держа волшебную палочку, я с другой — папа всегда говорил, что нужно быть осторожным, но сейчас его не было.  
      Мальчик, что стоял рядом с Люпиным посмотрел ему в глаза и проговорил:  
      — С твоим отцом всё в порядке, он скоро вернётся.  
      — Да с ним всё хорошо, я больше переживаю о Сириусе, как бы от Снейпа не схлопотал, — улыбнулся Римус, подходя к Сэму и ненавязчиво опуская его руку. — Можно заварить чай? Гарри нужно согреться.  
      — Проходите, — окинув изучающим взглядом парня, Сэм прошёл в дом.  
      Хотя слово дом было сильно сказано. Скорее это было что-то среднее между хижиной и домом, всё что удалось построить его отцу за месяц с небольшим.  
      Римус быстро взялся за дело, поставил воду на огонь, и под руководством Сэма заварил чай, мальчик и не заметил, как сам уселся за стол напротив Гарри и сделал глоток приятного на вкус чая. После чего с изумлением взглянул на мужчину, который убирал заварку обратно в баночку. Этот мужчина не казался так силён, как его друг, Сириус вроде. Но как же он вот так ненавязчиво заставил его выпить напиток из рук неизвестного?  
      Гарри сделал очередной глоток и прикрыл глаза, Люпин присел рядом:  
      — Успокоился?  
      Поттер покачал головой отрицательно:  
      — Не очень. Сложно перестать себя бояться, Римус.  
      Люпин осторожно погладил Гарри по вихрастым волосам.  
      — Мы знали, что будут проблемы.  
      Сэм подал голос:  
      — Там в лесу случилось что-то серьёзное?  
      — Ну, и да и нет, — Люпин пожал плечами. — По сути ты должен обрадоваться, что чёрный единорог, который жил неподалёку, мёртв, так что ничего плохого для вас с отцом не произошло.  
      Римус улыбнулся, но что-то подсказывало Сэму, что улыбка эта не радостная.  
      — И кто же это сделал? Если есть ещё более сильное создание способное на подобное, то мне лучше попросить отца вернуться туда, где мы жили. Не стоит рисковать.  
      — Не волнуйся, — хмыкнул Гарри, — он вам не опасен, — а про себя подумал, «вы с ним и так встречались».  
      — Точно? — Сэм посмотрел на Римуса.  
      Голоса во дворе заставили Сэмюеля вскочить и выбежать из дома. На дворе стоял уже знакомый ему Сириус и незнакомый мужчина, которого его отец смерил недовольным взглядом.  
      Снейп, остро ощущая недоверие со стороны Глена, поискал взглядом Гарри и, увидев его у входа в дом, направился в его сторону.  
      — Я напоил его чаем. Теперь он хоть согрелся, если не успокоился, — проговорил Римус.  
      — По твоему это допустимо, принимать пищу в незнакомом доме? — Снейп вошёл в дом, не замечая пробежавшего к отцу ребёнка и проверил кружки.  
      — Северус, — проговорил Гарри, но под пристальным изучающим взглядом тёмных глаз замолк.  
      — Мы, может, и оборотни, но не тёмные маги, — холодно хмыкнул Глен, обняв сына. — В отличие от вас, мистер, — все действующие лица оказались снова во дворе.  
      — Хм, — Северус растянул тонкие губы в улыбке, — не надейтесь, что передумаю о нашем решении провести этот Хэллоуин у вас дома, к тому же здесь живёт сверстник Гарри. Им обоим будет полезно повеселиться.  
      Глен нахмурился.  
      Сириус подошёл к крестнику:  
      — Сможешь вернуться в Хогвартс?  
      — Угу, я немного успокоился.  
      Снейп подошёл со спины и положил руку на плечо Поттера:  
      — Пойдём, я тебя провожу.  
      Гарри кивнул, невольно улыбнувшись.  
      — Э, я тоже мог бы… — подал голос Сириус, но Римус его толкнул локтем в бок со словами:  
      — Пусть. Они давно не виделись.  
      Снейп посмотрел на Глена:  
      — Откроете проход или нам перелетать?  
      — Открою, — проворчал Льюис-старший и, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, заставил растения расступиться.  
  
      Северус шёл по лесу. Гарри ступал рядом.  
Мальчик взял его за руку и прижался к боку:  
      — Я скучал, — проговорил он.  
      Снейп остановился, вздохнув, взлохматил и так непослушную копну волос, притянул к себе и обнял. Было непривычно больно видеть такого Гарри, потерянного, растерянного, грустного, будто другой ребёнок. Кто знал что отправка его в Хогвартс будет такой ошибкой.  
      Снейп присел на корточки посмотрел Гарри в глаза, но естественно ничего не разглядел впотьмах магического леса:  
      — Я что-нибудь придумаю, создам тебе замену или какой-нибудь морок. Я пробую разные зелья, ищу.  
      — Чтобы я мог уйти из Хогвартса? — юный обскур боялся слишком надеяться.  
      — Да.  
      — Но ты же говорил, что мне надо учиться.  
      — Тогда я до конца не понимал или, нет, — Северус покачал головой, — не принимал того факта, что ты не человек. Только не обижайся.  
      Гарри пожал плечами:  
      — Я как-то привык к себе такому. Не понимаю, почему я должен обижаться. Я же действительно, ну… — он обнял Северуса за шею.  
      Тот встал и, поддавшись странному порыву, взял его на руки, снова идя по лесу.  
      — Не надо, отпусти меня, Северус, — запротестовал Поттер, Снейп почти никогда не носил его на руках. — Я могу сам идти.  
      — Знаю, — Снейп продолжил идти.  
      — Можно немного твоей магии? — обскуру очень хотелось снова почувствовать знакомый с детства привкус.  
      — Разве ты не сыт? — Снейп смотрел вперёд, скорее по едва заметной разнице в освящении догадываясь, куда можно ступать, а куда нет.  
      — Сыт, но я хочу знакомую магию. Так хоть на миг почувствую себя, как раньше, дома.  
      — Хм, — Северус задумался. — Я пришлю тебе с совой успокоительное зелье и на будущее, если оно закончится, попроси в письме. Сов никто не отменял. В Хогвартсе всегда есть хоть пара на такой случай, не у всех детей есть собственные совы.  
      — А её не могут перехватить? — Гарри уже готов был обидеться на то, что его оставили без любимой магии.  
      — Я сумею тебе отправить зелья так, что никто ничего не заподозрит. Ещё пришлю бусины-накопители с моей магией, а также твоего непутёвого крёстного и Римуса.  
      — Правда? — Гарри дёрнулся, радостно вскрикнув, и спрыгнул на землю.  
      — Да.  
      — Здорово! — Гарри обнял Снейпа как раньше при их встречах, сильно и от души. — Я пойду, утро уже почти.  
      — Держи себя в руках.  
      — Угу, — тело истаяло в сером вихре и, стелясь по земле, вихрь вмиг исчез в темноте.  
      Снейп вздохнул и аппарировал.  
  
      Глен недоумённо смотрел на то, как этот хмурый, жёсткий, явно опасный, тёмный маг берёт ребёнка на руки и несёт его дальше, продолжая разговаривать.  
      Он сам не знал, зачем, стоило исчезнуть двум оборотням Сириусу и Римусу из их дома, он обратился в волка и направился за ушедшим ребёнком-обскуром и тёмным магом. Не верилось, что мальчика так запросто можно оставить со столь неприятным типом, но увиденное заставило пересмотреть своё мнение.  
      Пусть маг был тёмным и явно с неприятным характером, но мальчик знал его с другой стороны.  
      Глен развернулся, больше не преследуя их, и вернулся к дому. Через несколько дней здесь будут праздновать Хэллоуин. Бред. Сам он с сыном никогда его не отмечал. Максимум на столе появлялся тыквенный сладкий пирог и несколько горстей конфет, но что-то подсказывало, что в этом году всё будет по-другому. Но обскур в качестве гостя.  
  
31 октября 1991 года  
  
      Глен Льюис зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Странное видение никуда не исчезло. Он оставил Сэма, взяв строгий обет о ненанесении вреда со всех троих незваных гостей, всего на час. За это время дом украсили светящиеся тыквенные морды, одна страшнее другой, паутина, подобия призраков, даже живые лианы, что охраняли дом от не слишком мирных жителей Запретного леса, были украшены маленькими фонариками в виде тыковок и летучими мышами с горящими красными глазами.  
      — Пап, здорово, правда? — Сэм лучился улыбкой, подозрительность и серьёзность куда-то пропали, а ведь он и забыл, что его сыну всего одиннадцать лет.  
      — Хэллоуин должен быть страшным, весёлым и сладким, — задорно улыбнулся Сириус, подходя ближе.  
      Раздался хлопок аппарации и возник Римус с большой корзиной в руках.  
      — Доброго дня, я воспользуюсь вашей кухней?  
      — А я могу отказаться? — невольно, даже не желая этого, улыбнулся Глен.  
      — Думаю, если и будете упрямиться так до того момента, пока не попробуете фирменный пирог Римуса, — подал голос Блэк.  
      — А мы приглашены к столу? — Льюис-старший уже и не знал чего ждать от Сириуса, мужчина вёл себя, как ребёнок.  
      — Естественно, раз уж мы оккупировали ваш дом. — проговорил Римус направляясь к двери. — Сэм, не поможешь мне?  
      — Да.  
      — Ну, что бы ещё придумать, — повернулся, оглядывая фронт проделанной работы Сириус.  
      — Хватит, иначе будет перебор, — посмотрел на него Глен. — Вы уверены в вашем Снейпе, он ведь тёмный маг?  
      — Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу и, не дай вам Мерлин, передать сказанное этой тёмной язве, но Гарри он дорожит, а значит безвреден.  
      — Хм, мой вопрос был не о мальчике, а о нас с сыном.  
      — А на кой вы ему сдались? Если губить всех лишь потому, что они оборотни, так не с вас ему нужно было начинать, а с нас, а в остальном… — Сириус неопределённо пожал плечами.  
      — Наверно, вы правы. Можно ещё вопрос?  
      Сириус создал костёр посреди двора, в пламени летала большая тыква и подмигивала, кривовато улыбаясь, тепло от костра согревало, против законов физики стелясь по земле.  
      — Мальчик, Гарри, ведь обскур?  
      Сириус довольный созданным нахмурился, повернулся к Глену:  
      — Допустим.  
      — Сколько ему осталось?  
      — Вы встречали обскуров?  
      — Нет, где бы? Читал.  
      — Гарри не такой, как обычные обскуры, и умирать он не собирается.  
      — Вы не боитесь? Кто знает, что из него вырастет.  
      Сириус посмотрел ему прямо в глаза как-то изучающе и… разочарованно.  
      — И это говорите мне вы? Отец ребёнка, который с детства был заклеймён простым словом — оборотень, зверь, нелюдь. Я думал кто-кто, но вы сможете понять, что мальчик не виноват в том, что он стал таким. Похоже ошибся. Всё-таки в этот раз не зря вы Снейпу не понравились, — Блэк отвернулся.  
  
      Сэм в это время стоял за порогом дома и уже приоткрыл дверь, но приостановился, услышав разговор отца с Сириусом. Его слух был таков, что даже отсюда он чётко слышал явно лишнее. Мальчик отступил от двери, вновь возвращаясь в дом.  
      — Сэм, ты же хотел пойти на улицу.  
      — Давайте, я вам помогу.  
      — Хорошо, — Люпин бросил изучающий взгляд на мальчика, но ничего не сказал.  
  
      Гарри в виде серого облака влетел в лес и уже направился к дому оборотней, как почувствовал знакомую магию.  
      Он притормозил и, обретая человеческий вид, разглядел фигуру в чёрном. К Снейпу он бросился, по-привычке обнимая.  
      — Привет, Северус!  
      Мужчина отметил улучшившееся самочувствие мальчика.  
      — Привет, решил тебя встретить. Нужно немного подождать пока твой крёстный наразвлекается, украшая дом.  
      — Здорово! Тогда можем прогуляться, я люблю сюрпризы.  
      — Вряд ли будет что-то более красивое, нежели украшенный Большой зал Хогвартса.  
      — Ты тоже любил эту школу? — Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      Северус пожал плечами:  
      — И да, и нет, но всё-таки больше да… наверное.  
      — А я вообще больше нет, чем да, — Гарри вздохнул. — В том же Большом зале слишком много магии, я не могу не видеть её, в итоге то тыква плавает, то размазанный клубок магических линий.  
      — Даже очки не помогают?  
      — Нет, помогают, но мне даже страшно представить, что бы я увидел без них.  
      — Знаешь, есть люди, которые полжизни бы отдали за твои глаза.  
      — Возможно, но я так свихнусь. Один раз снял их. И где? Даже не в Большом зале, а в библиотеке, взглянул на книги и чуть не ослеп, в итоге потом какие-то глюки привиделись.  
      — Глюки? — Северус окинул Гарри скептическим взглядом.  
      — Ну, а что ещё оставалось думать, когда вместо крысы, которая сидела на столе, я увидел магический сгусток стянутый в узел подобно человеческому ядру, явно глаза устали и что-то странное выдавали.  
      Снейп встал как вкопанный. Гарри сделал несколько шагов и остановился, оборачиваясь:  
      — Северус!  
      — А на что был похож этот сгусток, если точнее?  
      — Ну, если бы взять твоё магическое ядро, сжать его и запечатать в маленького зверька. Жуть в общем. Я точно свихнусь в Хогвартсе.  
      — И тебя всё ещё тянет на восьмой этаж? — Снейп снова пошёл по лесу.  
      — В последние три дня я там не был.  
      — А что за крыса?  
      — Уизли, кажется зовут Рон, его с собой носит. Мы с Гриффиндором не часто пересекаемся, больше с Рейвенкло. Сильвия говорит, она ещё у его братьев жила, вернее жил, это вроде крыс.  
      — А если это, действительно, взрослый маг?  
      Гарри вдруг хихикнул:  
      — Ну, нет, — Снейп вздёрнул бровь. — Уизли его за пазухой носит, и он с ним совсем не осторожничает, то заколдовать пытается, хотя в Хогвартсе многие что-то наколдовать пытаются, то за хвост схватит. Разве он обращался бы так с человеком? Держать в качестве питомца человека? Это у тебя уже ум за разум заходит, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
      — А если он об этом не знает, что крыс — человек?  
      — Северус, ты серьезно? Это что же может быть заколдованный человек? Я уже вырос из сказок.  
      — Я так. Не обращай внимания, — и они направились к дому оборотней.  
  
      Стоило живой стене из растений сойтись, образуя стену, как Гарри подошёл к Сэму. Он улыбнулся и, протянув руку, проговорил:  
      — Здравствуй, меня зовут Гарри Поттер, будем знакомы.  
      — Поттер? — Глен окинул удивлённым взглядом мальчика.  
      — Гарри, не стоило… — проворчал было Снейп, но мальчик его прервал.  
      — Нет стоило! Не буду же я под псевдонимом ходить, я — Гарри Поттер, — и он улыбнулся.  
      Сэм задумался. Имя крутилось на языке:  
      — Неужели ты…  
      — Вот только не надо меня называть Мальчиком-который-выжил, у меня имя есть, которое мне папа с мамой дали.  
      — Я только «за», — Сэм пожал всё ещё протянутую руку, наконец что-то про себя решив. — Сэмюель Льюис, или просто Сэм.  
      — Просто Гарри, — мальчишки пожали руки.  
      — Ну что ж, теперь, когда вы познакомились, можно и отпраздновать, но гулять по Запретному лесу и просить у его жителей сласти не получится, зато у нас есть вкусности, Римус постарался, хлопушки с сюрпризом и несколько игр, что я приготовил.  
      — Игр? — Снейп вздёрнул бровь.  
      — Да, и играют все, — Сириус расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
      Римус покачал головой, Сириус такой ребёнок, но именно таким неунывающим, взбалмошно-весёлым он ему всегда нравился.  
      А дальше началось само празднование. Сириус выудил два костюма Улыбающегося Джека, и, не слушая возражений, отправил детей переодеваться. Затем в ход пошли хлопушки с летучими мышами, дымовыми разноцветными взрывами, и другими сюрпризами. Игра найди одноглазую мышь, где всем пришлось изучить зелёную стену и мышей рассевшихся на ней, правда дети играли от души и с задором, взрослые больше попивали разбавленное виски и делали вид.  
      Сэм никогда так весело не проводил Хэллоуин и не только из-за того, что рядом не было Сириуса, этот человек поражал богатством фантазии, глупости и шутки, игры и розыгрыши сыпались, как из рога изобилия. Мужчина, веселя, явно получал не меньше удовольствия, нежели сами дети. Римус тоже иногда подключался, а папа и мистер Снейп стояли в сторонке, явно стараясь своими слишком серьёзными лицами не портить настроение детям. Гарри оказался весёлым мальчиком, и смеялся над шутками, радовался сюрпризам не меньше, чем он сам.  
Сэм и не помнил, когда он последний раз столько смеялся.  
      Ближе к ночи, когда уже стемнело, все устроились у костра, который из магического, стал вполне настоящим. В доме стольким людям места бы не хватило. Рыжее пламя весело потрескивало, поедая поленья, которые незаметно успели принести Снейп и Глен, эти двое исчезли одинаково бесшумно и вернулись так же. А Сэм считал, что они не поладят.  
      Гарри отдыхал скорее не от магии, хотя и это тоже было, все спецэффекты были столь слабы, что не мешали получать удовольствие от игр и шуток. Он отдыхал душой, наконец не скрываясь, смеялся, когда хотелось, даже спел песенку, получив свой приз в виде карамельки в форме тыквы-Джека. Слопал несколько кусков пирога, испробовал всевозможных сладостей. С Сэмом было легко, так как парень явно получал не меньше удовольствия и совершенно не врал.  
      Когда наконец все расселись у костра, Гарри не выдержал и, найдя лист бумаги и карандаш, принялся рисовать.  
      Его моделями были как раз Льюисы. Они сидели рядом, и пока Сэм пил горячий морс с куском пирога, выспрашивая, как Сириус создал летучих мышей, Глен смотрел на сына со странным выражением на лице, Гарри сам не заметил, как начал рисовать.  
      Мужчина средних лет, спортивного телосложения, брюки, куртка, ворот свитера скрывает шею, коротко стриженные каштановые волосы, лицо могло бы быть приятным, чуть удлинённое, на губах лёгкая улыбка, возможно он и сам не замечает, что именно с ней смотрит на сына, нос с небольшой горбинкой, смуглая кожа, тёмные брови, если бы не морщинки, что избороздили лицо и усталый взгляд.  
      Ещё несколько штрихов и на листе бумаги рядом с отцом, положив голову ему на колени, изображён Сэм, сразу видна схожесть, те же каштановые волосы, только ещё пока взлохмаченно-непослушные, чуть завиваются на кончиках, глаза тоже ещё улыбаются, хоть уже и заметны отголоски той же серьёзности, что и у отца. Лицо более круглое, горбинка на носу почти не заметна и на смуглой коже есть россыпь веснушек. Гарри снова взглянул на странные глаза отца и сына, в которых плясало пламя костра. В следующий миг рисунок начал преображаться, ластик и карандаш сменяли друг друга, и на плечах Глена появилась мантия, также брюки стали классическими, белая рубашка с расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей, в руке волшебная палочка. Сэм же на бумаге обзавёлся мантией, лёгким свитером и галстуком Рейвенкло, хотя карандаш был простым и этот галстук принадлежал факультету орлов лишь в воображении Гарри. На земле у ног Глена лежала широкополая шляпа волшебника, а за спиной в окне светила полная луна.  
      Гарри, как всегда, забыл обо всём во время рисования и не заметил подкравшегося Сэм, тот с любопытством посмотрел на рисунок у него из-за спины.  
      И что-то ёкнуло в груди. Сэмюель разглядывал богатую обстановку, явно замка, в котором расположились отец и сын. Мужчина сидел на диване, а сын полулежал, положив свою голову ему на колени и в глазах у них был не свет луны, а свет пламени, что играло в камине, согревая. Льюис-младший сам не заметил, как всхлипнул. Протянул руку к лицу и стёр непрошеную слезинку со щеки.  
      Гарри сразу же вскочил со стула, положив рисунок на него:  
      — Что с тобой?  
      — Нет, ничего, странно смотреть на мечту.  
      — Мечту? — Поттер посмотрел на листок бумаги.  
      — Угу, особенно если представить, что сейчас к ним подойдёт мама и позовёт на ужин.  
      — Да, тогда картина была бы полной.  
      — Подаришь? — Сэм с надеждой посмотрел на Гарри.  
      — Пожалуйста, но если она вызывает грусть, то может не стоит.  
      Глен тоже подошёл, взглянул на рисунок.  
      — Странное видение нашей семьи.  
      — И я хочу, чтобы она была у меня. Правда, пап?  
      — Это хороший стимул, стремиться к большему, — получил Сэм ответ.  
      — Тогда хорошо, если вы так хотите.  
      Вечер плавно перетёк в ночь, дети наконец уснули, их уложили в доме.  
      Глен подошёл к Сириусу.  
      — Думаю, я должен извиниться.  
      — За что? — Блэк искренне удивился.  
      — За свои слова о Гарри. Вы были правы, кем бы он не стал, он в этом не виноват, но сейчас, это весёлый, добрый мальчик. Ваша заслуга?  
      — Не поверите, но нас троих.  
      — Поверю. Теперь поверю и понимаю вас как никто другой, самому было сложно добиться того, чтобы Сэм не озлобился. Надеюсь, что мне удалось.  
      — Удалось, но стоило для него хоть иногда делать праздники, он уже явно забыл как смеяться.  
      Мужчины уселись у костра и как ни странно проговорили почти до утра. Никто не переходил на личности, но выпили и за погибших когда-то Поттеров и за почившую мать Сэма, разговорились и о артефакторике, и о зельях. Под утро все четверо были не очень трезвые, но вполне довольные проведённым временем. Глен оказался интересным собеседником, а Снейп всё не мог отделаться от мысли, что именно этот парень и был когда-то помощником мистера Шустера, слишком уж много совпадений.


	41. Chapter 41

01 ноября 1991 года  
  
      Гарри возвращался в Хогвартс непростительно поздно, в девять часов утра. И пусть сегодня был выходной, успокоения это не добавляло.  
      Он вошёл в замок через боковой вход, и не прячась, так как в это время ему уже никто не мог запретить гулять по Хогвартсу, но, избегая скоплений учеников, направился в башню Хаффлпаффа. Он проскочил в гостиную и, стараясь слиться со стеной, попытался пробраться к комнате, но его окликнул староста.  
      — Гарри, и где тебя носило?  
      — Я гулял, — всё, что смог сказал Поттер.  
      — Хорошо, хоть с троллем не встретился, — и Габриэль что-то чиркнул в листе. — Осталась Элли. Последняя, кто сегодня ночью гулял, — последнее слово староста произнёс с нажимом и откровенной издёвкой.  
      — Э, — Гарри не знал, что сказать.  
      — Ты хоть знаешь, что в Хогвартсе этой ночью бродил тролль?  
      — Нет, — честно покачал головой Гарри.  
Габриэль посмотрел на вошедшего Седрика с Вилки, парни зевали, но были более чем довольны:  
      — Слышали? Поттер хоть не врёт, что ни о каком тролле не слышал, а вы двое.  
      — А он ещё не дорос, Габи, и отстань ты от мелкого, — ответил Вилки. — Его не поймали, никого не поймали, очки в копилке не пострадали. Иди ты спать, всю ночь небось сидишь.  
      — Я вообще-то староста!  
      — И что? — Диггори подошёл к растерянному Гарри и задал вопрос. — Ты что делал ночью?  
      — Гулял, — уже по-накатанному пошёл Гарри.  
      — О, всего лишь гулял, — Седрик посмотрел на старосту, — не то что Джозеф, чуть со своей любимой не спалился, нашли место где миловаться. Так что по сравнению с остальными, кто этой ночью «гулял» и про тролля не слышал, Гарри — невинная овечка.  
      В этот момент в гостиную тенью проскользнула Элеонора и попыталась незаметно исчезнуть.  
      — Стоять! Элли, где ты была?  
      Девушка с шестого курса вздохнула, повернулась к Габриэлю и проговорила:  
      — Гуляла.  
      Староста поднял глаза к потолку.  
      — Да, какая сегодня ночь была располагающая к прогулкам, — хихикнул Вилки.  
      — Ладно, свободны все и, чтобы ни слова о том, что кто-то где-то был вне башни этой ночью, нам баллы ещё пригодятся.  
      Все хором вместе со всеми, кто в этот момент были в гостиной, ответили:  
      — Естественно, — Гарри тоже с охотой поддакнул и шмыгнул к себе в комнату. Он никогда не думал, что крёстный окажется настолько прав и так много учеников будут пропадать невесть где этой ночью.  
  
      На завтраке многих не было и не только из Хаффлпаффа, но и из других факультетов. И Гарри окончательно успокоился. Выходными на Хэллоуин так же как и возможностью отпраздновать это событие, не боясь, что завтра придётся вставать на уроки, воспользовались многие, правда, как правило со старших курсов.  
      В итоге от однокурсников Гарри узнал про вчерашнее происшествие с троллем. Никто не знал откуда этот монстр появился в Хогвартсе, но ловили его все преподаватели вместе. В итоге праздничный ужин был сорван.  
      У Гарри было хорошее настроение, пока он не заметил странной отстранённости Сильвии и Гермионы. Девочки последние дни ели рядом, Сильвия делилась новостями, а Гермиона читала, не прерывая приёма пищи, иногда поддакивая. Сегодня они сидели дальше, Сильвия молчала, Гермиона не читала. Это было странно.  
  
      Сильвия заметила, что Гермиона поднялась из-за стола и последовала за ней:  
      — Нам нужно поговорить, — сказала она, схватив девочку уже за дверью Большого зала за руку.  
      — Прости, но мне нужно в библиотеку, — Грейнджер старалась не смотреть Жаккар в лицо.  
      — И бегать мы больше не будем? — проговорила Сильвия в уже удаляющуюся спину.  
      Она вышла из Хогвартса, прошла по тропинке, пиная камушки. Девочка со злостью и странной обидой то ли на себя, то ли на Грейнджер, то ли на… Бог его знает, на что вспоминала события прошедшего вечера.  
  
      Профессор Квиррелл ворвался в Большой зал, нарушая радостную атмосферу. Хотя его обморок теперь скорее смешит старшекурсников, но тогда все были напуганы. Спешно всех построили, направляя каждого в свой факультет. Вот только Гермиона ещё не вернулась. И Сильвия, ловко уйдя от взгляда старосты, тому и так было за кем присматривать, направилась к женскому туалету на первом этаже, куда направилась Грейнджер ещё до тревожных событий. Шла напрямик к ближайшему, когда в нос ударил отвратительный запах. Боясь самого худшего она побежала и, выглянув из-за угла, увидела… его. Огромное тело серого цвета с длинными руками и ногами и крошечной головой, громадную дубину тролль тянул за собой по земле.  
      Сильвия спряталась за углом и уже хотела переждать пока тролль не уйдёт дальше. Когда как раз из туалета вышла Гермиона, вытирая руки платочком. Один взгляд, вскрик, зажатый рукой рот и девочка бросается назад в помещение. Сильвия недовольно цокнула, Грейнджер нужно было убегать по коридору, а не прятаться в замкнутом пространстве, откуда некуда деваться. Её худшие опасения подтвердились. Тролль заметил девочку, и дубина легко проломила минуту назад закрытую дверь.  
      Сильвия ругала себя всеми возможными способами, вспоминая крепкие выражения, которые любили отпускать мужчины на ферме, уговаривая себя бежать за преподавателями, но что-то подсказывало, что у Грейджер не так много времени.  
Взвизг девочки после нового удара уже в помещении туалета и новая порция каменной крошки летящей во все стороны, подтвердило опасения.  
      — Я знаю, что об этом пожалею, — прошипела себе под нос Сильвия и обратилась в волчицу, она как бешеная скакала у тролля под ногами, уворачиваясь. Нужно было цапнуть этого переростка за ногу, но её мутило и так от запаха, стоило обратиться, а укусить за ногу… От одной мысли тошнило. Не стоило столько есть за празднике. Но она прыгала вокруг тролля норовя разозлить и заставить пойти за собой, но эта тупая туша стояла, загораживая проход в туалет, и лупила дубиной куда непопадя. В итоге Сильвия решилась и цапнула тролля за ногу, вогнав клыки как можно глубже. Рот наполнился вонючей кровью. Как она не потеряла сознание Жаккар не знала, скорее всего опасность и адреналин заставили остаться в сознании, и она, отпрыгнув в коридор, заметила, что злой тролль несётся на неё, заполняя коридор злобным рёвом. Волчица бросилась бежать со всех ног, это же тролль, они медленные. Коридор, лестница и прыжок за поворот. Тролль убежал вперёд, а Сильвия обратилась обратно, вытирая губы, тошнота подступила к горлу, и она побежала к ближайшему туалету, главное, чтобы он располагался подальше от первого этажа и тролля.  
      Она вышла из-за угла и столкнулась с Гермионой. Та посмотрела на неё диким взглядом, грязная, вся в пыли, но промолчала.  
      Обе вошли в туалет на втором этаже, Миртл, привидение, что здесь обитает, отсутствовала.  
      Сильвию вырвало, благо, она успела добежать до унитаза. Когда девочка наконец подошла к раковине и пустила воду, из зеркала на неё смотрела ещё та ведьма. Лицо измазано в грязно-красной крови тролля.  
      — Ты анимаг? — задала вопрос Гермиона, пока Сильвия смывала грязь с лица и полоскала рот, пытаясь избавиться от жуткого привкуса. — Хотя нет, не может быть. Тогда кто? Явно, не человек.  
      Жаккар было плохо, желудок скручивало и её снова рвало, только теперь уже пеной.  
      — Я позову мадам Помфри.  
      — Нет! — пытаясь отдышаться, запротестовала Сильвия. — Я оборотень. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то знал.  
      — Нет, в полнолуние ты…  
      Сильвия подняла слезящиеся глаза:  
      — Не превращаюсь, но любая проверка и… Пожалуйста, ничего не говори ни мадам Помфри, ни директору, ни деканам, ни другим профессорам, вообще никому.  
      — Но…  
      — За спасённую жизнь, — Сильвия смотрела в растерянные глаза подруги, тогда она ещё верила, что подруги.  
      — Хорошо.  
      Гермиона ушла, нехотя, но всё-таки послушала её и оставила одну, неудачливой спасительнице явно нужно было прийти в себя, как и спасённой. Сильвия сидела в кабинке на унитазе и думала, что не зря шляпа её отправила в Гриффиндор. Нужно быть ещё тем тупым гриффиндорцем, как любили их называть слизеринцы, чтобы так глупо попасться.  
      «А если бы наткнулась на профессоров, тут уж точно меня отправили бы к мадам Помфри и до первой проверки, а там…» Думать о том, что было бы не хотелось.  
  
      И вот теперь Грейнджер её избегает, хотя и не скажешь, что трусиха.  
  
09 ноября 1991 года  
  
      Сильвия обедала чуть в стороне от остальных гриффиндорцев, захотелось немного побыть собой, сняв вечную маску весёлости и беззаботности.  
Осознание того, что правда о ней может оттолкнуть окружающих пришло внезапно и как-то очень не во время. До этого момента, она даже не задумывалась о подобном раскладе. Так что теперь ей пришло время обдумать нынешнюю ситуацию.  
      Грейнджер её избегала и в гостиной Гриффиндора, и в библиотеке, и в Большом зале. Сильвия не обижалась, скорее не понимала такого поведения.  
      Она закончила приём пищи и поднялась, невольно взглянув на стол Слизерина и встретилась взглядом с Малфоем. Хоть тот и постарался сразу отвести взгляд, а Сильвия почти забыла об этом парне за последние дни, было не до него и своих странных ощущений.  
  
10 ноября 1991 года  
  
      Было холодное, тёмное, ноябрьское утро.  
      Гарри сделал шаг к стоящей у дерева девочке. Переступил с ноги на ногу, после чего вздохнул и подошёл, решаясь:  
      — Привет!  
      — Привет, — в тон ему ответила Сильвия, даже попыталась улыбнуться.  
      Поттер не знал с чего начать разговор, и он не умел подбираться издалека, поэтому обратился напрямую, как смог:  
      — Вы поссорились с Грейнджер?  
      — Не то что бы да, — пожала она плечами. — Разошлись.  
      — Она узнала, что ты оборотень, да?  
      — Что? — Сильвия потеряла дар речи, о том что Грейнджер могла проговориться она даже не думала, а похоже стоило бы. Паника подбиралась волной, нарастая. «Что делать, что говорить?»  
  
      Малфой сделал очередной манёвр волшебной палочкой, когда его накрыла странная, необоснованная паника, так что согнуло пополам. Хорошо он успел укусить себя за палец. Боль притупила ощущения и заставила вернуться холодному рассудку.  
      Это уже не шутки. Одно дело чувствовать необоснованный душевный подъём и радость, а другое панику. Размышляя, он и не заметил, что давно покинул кусты тёрна и идёт… Куда? Явно к Сильвии, та уже неделю заставляет его быть не в своей тарелке.  
  
      — Я не хотел тебя испугать, честно, и мне никто ничего не рассказывал. Я просто знаю, — затараторил Гарри, пытаясь успокоить вмиг побледневшую девочку. Тут и слепой понял бы что та в панике.  
      Кровь, что отхлынула от щёк, снова к ним прилила, сердце вернулось откуда-то из пяток, и Сильвия перевела дыхание:  
      — Просто знаешь?  
      — Угу. Никогда не умел быть… тактичным. Прости. Так Гермиона узнала? — почти утвердительно.  
      — А кто ещё знает? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Жаккар.  
      — В Хогвартсе никто. Тебе бы потеплей одеться, сегодня холодно. Сколько ты так уже стоишь?  
      — Зачем тебе это? — да Сильвию била дрожь, но скорее не от холода, а от отступившего страха.  
      — Так как это неправильно!  
      — Что? — она не понимала Поттера, который стоял рядом и смотрел на неё с… сочувствием?  
      — Я не для того тебя спасал от проклятия, чтобы сейчас ты простыла, заболела и умерла.  
      Сильвия окинула изучающим взглядом Гарри:  
      — Ты?  
      Гарри в ответ лишь улыбнулся:  
      — Пойдём в помещение, к камину, там тепло.  
      — Расскажи, — она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и сделала шаг навстречу. — Я хочу знать, как это случилось, а то мама молчит, ссылается на какой-то обет.  
      — Здесь нечего рассказывать, мне захотелось тебе помочь, и я… — хаффлпаффец замялся, — уничтожил твоё проклятие.  
      Жаккар медленно выдохнула, успокаиваясь, этот парень с открытым взглядом, казалось не умел врать, но откуда она могла знать наверняка?  
      — А я была единственная, кто пострадал?  
      — Может об этом ты спросишь у Малфоя, который стоит за деревом и старается не дышать, — кивнул в сторону указанного дерева Поттер.  
      — А я думала мне показалось, — Сильвия вздохнула. — Выходи!  
      Драко нехотя вышел из-за дуба.  
      — Рассказывай, Малфой.  
      — Не понимаю о чём ты? — слизеринец пожал плечами. — Знаешь тебе бы действительно вернуться в Хогвартс. Холодно, — и он зябко повёл плечами, хотя на самом была тёплая мантия не в пример свитеру, одетому на Сильвие.  
      Но девочка его будто не слышала, она подошла к слизеринцу, вздохнула:  
      — Я могу бегать от этого хоть всю жизнь, — проговорила она скорее самой себе и уже прямо взглянув Малфою в глаза. — Ты ведь чувствуешь то же, что и я. А я странным образом всегда знаю, где ты находишься. Прямо волшебство, — она обернулась к хаффлпаффцу. — Гарри, ты спас лишь меня?  
      Два заинтересованных взгляда смотрели на Поттера. Тот взъерошил и так лохматые волосы:  
      — Знал, что не надо было заговаривать, но не смог и дальше молчать, смотря на твою кислую мину, Сильвия. Вы с ним связаны даже сейчас, — и Гарри снял очки, прищурился, пытаясь в сонме потоков магии переплетающихся вокруг Хогвартса, в этой яркой мешанине, найти ту нить, что когда-то связывала этих двоих. Он протянул руку, коснулся чего-то в воздухе. — Вот она нить. Даже крепче стала.  
      — Что это значит? — повернулся Драко. — Надеюсь, это не розыгрыш? — хотя верилось с трудом, о таком знали единицы.  
      Сильвия молча протянула руку, касаясь того же места, куда указал Гарри, естественно не ощущая ничего.  
      — Розыгрыш не розыгрыш, — сказала она, — но связь есть. Сомневаюсь, что ты прогуливался в этом районе, кусты тёрна расположены гораздо дальше.  
      Малфой смолчал и даже почти не дрогнул, но Сильвию на миг накрыло волнение, и оно было не её, а именно что Малфоя. От этих странных волн чужих чувств легко можно было избавиться, главное отвлечься хоть на миг, но всё равно это коробило и немного пугало.  
      — Гарри, если знаешь подробности, расскажи, — попросила она.  
Поттер взглянул на Малфоя, не зная, что можно говорить, а что лучше не стоит. Это не только его тайна.  
      Драко вздохнул:  
      — Тут нечего рассказывать. Наши с тобой отцы что-то не поделили, твой проклял меня, используя тебя, как жертву. Моему отцу удалось как-то снять проклятие, но связь жертва-цель осталась. Надеюсь, со временем эта связь ни во что не выльется. Я только не пойму, как твой родитель мог на подобное пойти, в остальном тут больше нечего говорить.  
      Сильвия обхватила себя руками за плечи:  
      — Теперь понятно, почему мама не хотела ничего рассказывать, лучше, чтобы я воспринимала отца, как труса, который отказался от дочери, чем как подлеца, способного использовать собственного ребёнка.  
      — Сильвия, пойдём уже в Хогвартс, скоро начнутся уроки, — подошёл к ней Гарри.  
      — Постой! Как ты смог снять проклятие? Мы же однолетки, — придержал увлекающего за собой Сильвию Драко.  
      — А об этом я сказать не могу.  
      Слизеринец нахмурился:  
      — Точно так же как разделался с Тёмным лордом?  
      — Уж чего-чего, а что там произошло между мной и Тем-кого-нельзя-называть я уж точно не помню.  
      Сильвия вдруг дёрнулась вперёд и что-то схватила, раздался писк и перед девочкой возникла Гермиона, которую та на ощупь схватила за волосы, в итоге та шевельнулась и скрывающее заклятие рассеялось.  
      — Ой. Прости. Я просто почувствовала чужое присутствие, — извинилась Сильвия, отдёргивая руку.  
      Драко подобрался, выхватывая волшебную палочку:  
      — Что ты слышала?  
      — Малфой, я слышала достаточно, но раз уж я никому не рассказала о Сильвие и о тебе распускать слухи не собираюсь, не бойся, — Грейнджер обернулась к подруги. — Понимаешь, я хотела извиниться, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сложнее становилось это сделать. Я трусиха, я сначала растерялась, потом испугалась, потом мне стало стыдно, ты же мне жизнь спасла, а я… Понимаешь для меня и так всего слишком много, я ведь о магическом мире узнала лишь несколько месяцев назад. Этот мир такой волшебно-интересный и пугающий. Я… я… я растерялась.  
      — Вы о чём? — Драко нахмурился.  
      — Сильвия — оборотень, и Гермиона об этом узнала, — поведал Гарри.  
      — Ну зачем ты ему сказал! — воскликнула Гермиона.  
      — Думаю, ему стоит знать, что она оборотень, и она не превращается в полнолуние из-за странного воздействия, которое было в тот момент, когда с неё снимали проклятие.  
      — Час от часу не легче. Это что же получается, если об этом узнают, то могут и убить под шумок, и результаты обучения аннулировать, и в тюрьму посадить. Оборотни вечные козлы-отпущения. И что в этом случае буду чувствовать я? Вот почему отец мне об этом не сказал?  
      — Наверное, как и моя мама, не хотел волновать.  
      Малфой провёл рукой по волосам:  
      — Прекрасно, — Драко вдруг встряхнулся, как большой кот и проговорил. — Вы вообще на уроки идти собираетесь? — он уже шёл к Хогвартсу.  
      — И это всё? — недоумённо спросила у слизеринца Грейнджер, вернее у его спины.  
      Тот обернулся:  
      — А что ты хотела? Обет о неразглашении? Клятвы?  
      — Не мешало бы. Сильвия находится под ударом.  
      Малфой скривился:  
      — Уверяю тебя Грейнджер, в моих интересах то, чтобы она была в хорошем расположении духа. Скорее ты можешь что-то не то сделать.  
  
      Гарри растерянно стоял у дерева и наблюдал за удаляющейся фигурой Малфоя, что-то подсказывало, что слизеринец решил, что обо всё он подумает позже. Гермиона тянула за руку Сильвию к Хогвартсу, так как стоило ей взять растерянно-счастливую Жаккар за руку, как гриффиндорка тут же забыла о разговоре и вспомнила о камине и тёплом чае, руки у Сильвии были ледяные. А сама Сильвия всё ещё с глупой улыбкой позволяла себя утянуть.  
      «Всё-таки хорошо, что я «не заметил» Грейнджер, всё-таки ей стоило услышать этот разговор. Но вот Малфой, это я не планировал. Хотя может это тоже не плохо, они ведь так или иначе, но связаны с Сильвией». Гарри решил взять пример с Драко и подумать обо всём тоже позже. Он побежал за уже почти дошедшими до ворот замка однокурсниками. Так как сейчас совсем не хотелось думать о будущем разговоре с крёстным и Римусом, а особенно с Северусом.


	42. Chapter 42

      Остальное время до Рождественских каникул у Гарри прошло под девизом — «доживём до понедельника», затем вторника и так далее. Он считал дни до Рождества. Маленькие накопители, что прислал ему Северус с родной, знакомой магией, а так же зелье помогали держать себя в руках. Хотя его всё ещё никак не желали оставлять одного и побыть в тишине удавалось не часто. Он пытался подсесть к Варду, который никогда не забрасывал его ненужными вопросами, но стоило появиться остальным ребятам, как этот увалень странным образом исчезал почти незаметно, перебираясь в другую более тихую часть библиотеки.  
      Сильвия была рада, что Гермиона с ней снова бегает, разговаривает и читает за одним столом, в итоге даже была рада, что та узнала о том, что она оборотень. Говоря себе, что нет худа без добра.  
      Малфой продолжал заниматься по утрам в кустах тёрна, прячась от всех и, делая вид, что того разговора не было.  
  
      Был холодный декабрьский день, в Хогвартсе пахло ёлкой, напоминая о том, что не за горами Рождество и каникулы.  
      Гарри желал как можно раньше отправиться на каникулы, поэтому на последнем ужине в Хогвартсе в этом году он сидел как на иголках. Да, радовали ели своим запахом, но все остальные украшения были наколдованы, и мальчика совсем не впечатляли, заставляя не снимать очки, что бы не ослепнуть.  
      Вечером он, не скрываясь, выскочил из спальни, вещи для отъезда уже были собраны, выбравшись из здания и пользуясь тем, что уже было темно и беззвёздно, обратился в серый сгусток и отправился к лесу.  
      Запретный лес был тих, будто вместе с деревьями под снежным покровом уснули и звери. Но стена из охранных растений продолжала свой караул и пришлось взлететь повыше, чтобы их не задеть.  
      Гарри опустился на снег и, не обретая материальную форму, оставил два подарка под дверью домика, надеясь, что большие буквы на открытке приложенной сверху не дадут подозрительным Льюисам сразу уничтожить рождественский подарок.  
      Он обернулся, чтобы снова взлететь, когда столкнулся с волком. Вихрь затрещал мелкими искрами и хотел улететь.  
      — Подожди, Гарри? — успел крикнуть Сэм, обращаясь в человека.  
      Пришлось остановиться и потрескивая обрести человеческое обличье:  
      — Да? — он растерянно посмотрел на Льюиса-младшего. Странно, но парень не испугался, не удивился, был лишь немного скован.  
      — Я долго думал и… — Сэм неуверенно замолчал. — Это ведь ты сделал нас не совсем оборотнями? — протараторил он после скомканного молчания.  
      — А если даже, да? — Гарри не понимал к чему клонит Сэм.  
      Тот подошёл вплотную и, схватив его за обе руки, принялся трясти, пожимая, после чего проговорил тихое «Спасибо», но это одно слово было сказано с таким чувством, что Гарри невольно понял, что значит фраза, что иной раз достаточно и взгляда, в данном случае было достаточно одного сокровенного слова.  
      Поттер улыбнулся и проговорил:  
      — Пожалуйста. Ведь гораздо лучше, когда ты управляешь собой всегда.  
      Сэм кивнул. Тут его взгляд упал на подарки.  
      — Что это?  
      — Рождественские подарки.  
      — Не надо… — но Гарри его прервал.  
      — Так и знал, что будешь отказываться, но ты не думай, там ничего такого. Тебе свитер, мне показалось, что ты такой же как Сириус, всё время мёрзнешь, и котёл для варки зелий для твоего отца. Они недорогие, крёстный с радостью выполнил мою просьбу и их прислал.  
      — Но мы ведь даже не…  
      Гарри снова прервал Сэма:  
      — Может, я всё-таки надеюсь, что мы подружимся, хоть и понимаю, что не каждый…  
      Тут уже Сэм его прервал, схватив за руку:  
      — Я буду рад.  
      — И тебя не пугает, что я…  
      Сэмюель пожал плечами:  
      — Тебя же не пугает, что я…  
      Оба мальчишки хихикнули, разговор был странный.  
      — Я пойду, мне завтра домой отправляться с утра, а ещё нужно в Хогвартс вернуться. Приятных праздников.  
      — Подожди, я ничего тебе не подарил.  
      Вот именно поэтому Гарри не хотел, чтобы его застукали, он оглядел пустынный двор, стену из растений и:  
      — А можно в качестве подарка зелье, которым вы растения потчуете, они странно разумные.  
      — Да, оно у нас всегда есть, но его нужно зачаровывать, чтобы был толк.  
      — Думаю, Северус мне расскажет, что с ним делать.  
      — Хорошо, — Сэм исчез в доме и вынес маленький пузырёк.  
      — Спасибо за подарок, — Гарри истаял в туман и, взлетев, перелетел стену, направляясь к Хогвартсу.  
      Сэм присел на ступеньки.  
      Хлопок аппарации известил о том, что отец вернулся домой. Он предупреждал, что будет поздно.  
      — Что это? — спросил он после приветствия.  
      — Подарки, — и Сэм улыбнулся.  
  


***

  
  
 **POV Гарри Поттера**  
      Ирландия встретила меня непривычным снежным покровом и морозцем, что здесь бывало не часто. Римус отнёс вещи в дом, а я стоял и смотрел по сторонам.  
      После нескольких месяцев в богатом магией месте ощущения были неприятными, будто выбрался на сушу после долгого пребывания в воде, сухо и неприятно, но…  
      Зубастик материализовался, и я обнял его. Да, мы могли общаться про себя, всё-таки он это я, но я скучал по нему такому, осязаемому.  
      — У, а ты подрос, — протянул я удивлённо. Нет, действительно, мне казалось, что он был меньше.  
      Подошедший крёстный, который меня затискал, тоже удивлённо присвистнул.  
      Далее уже я затискал Северуса, который тоже поглядывал на Зубастика со странным выражением.  
      Мы поужинали, поговорили, а потом я просто отключился. Тихое, спокойное, родное место и длинная дорога в Хогвартс-экспрессе взяли своё.  
  
      На следующий день я проснулся непривычно поздно и в полуматериальной форме. Похоже действительно наконец отпустил себя, осознавая, что можно. Мой туман не растёкся по всему дому, он сконцентрировался на кровати, но Северус наверняка спал рядом, я ведь мог и магии его лишить.  
      Но на моё беспокойство все меня успокоили, Снейп сам удивлялся, что я не взял и крохи магии.  
      К моему неудовольствию, я всё ещё видел магию, она текла по жилам взрослых, окружала ореолом скрывающихся ушастиков, потрескивала на кончиках волшебных палочек. И если ранее мне, чтобы всё это увидеть нужно было приложить усилие, то сейчас я напротив не мог взглянуть на всё, как человек.  
      На мои тревоги крёстный успокоил тем, что я явно перенасыщен магией, такого раньше не было, да и размер Зубастика и то, что магию я не тяну, это подтверждает.  
      В итоге, позавтракав, я вышел на улицу с чётким желание стать прежним. А что для этого надо? Правильно, отдать излишек. Ну что ж.  
      Первой целью была Веточка. Пузырёк с зельем Северус забраковал, сказав, что не надо её кормить невесть чем, она не обычный нейтральный вьюн, а магическое растение, но если не зельем, будем кормить магией. Правда, есть проблема — сейчас зима, значит, надо действовать осторожно, чтобы она не проснулась и не начала расти. Кто сказал, что это просто.  
      Простоял я с деревом в обнимку (вымахала моя веточка, уже и обоими руками не обхватить) долго. Благо меня не трогали, лишь Зубастик дурачился, сбивая сосульки с крыши.  
      Отлепился довольный, магия утекла осторожно под корни, весной проснётся… Я уже хочу посмотреть на её цветение!  
      Теперь надо бы проверить и посадки других магических растений, одному идти не охота, значит… Северус же в палатке.  
      Уже через полчаса мы шли по полю к ближайшему лесочку, где росла первая партия высаженных растений. Нет, по сути они дикие, но кто сказал, что нельзя дикие растения пересадить поближе, если есть подходящее место?  
  
      Я протянул руку к земле. Мы ушли далеко, проверив уже не одну свою посадку, эта была последняя. Я может про все и не вспомнил бы, но Северус и карту себе нарисовал и пометки оставил. Ну точно слизеринец. Спящие луковицы испускали почти незримую магию, и я отдал последнее, оставляя магический запас на весну спящим сейчас растениям.  
      — Ну, надеюсь, теперь я смогу посмотреть на мир как человек, без спецэффектов, — опустился я уставший и довольный на ствол поваленного дерева. Надо будет Римусу сказать про него, дров из него получиться не мало.  
      — Это так тяжело? — спросил сидящий рядом Северус.  
      — Хм, думаю, я смог бы привыкнуть, — что скрывать, ответил как думал, — но не хочу, — тоже честно.  
      Снейп достал бутерброды, которые вручил нам Люпин с термосом горячего чая.  
      — Гарри, помнишь, я просил тебя снова взглянуть на того крыса?  
      Нет, я помнил, только странно всё это. Рон явно обращается с крысом, как… как с крысой, а не с человеком, но светился крыс, как человек. Даже кентавры и русалки светятся по-другому не как маги, а тут крыса.  
      — Он выглядел, как маг.  
      — А у него случайно не отсутствует один палец на лапке?  
      Вот тут уж я удивлённо воззрился на Северуса:  
      — А кто его знает, — говорю, делая глоток тёплой жидкости и задумываясь. — Я его лапы не рассматривал, если бы у него хвоста не должно было быть, то тут да заметил бы. А что? — как-то я не очень надеялся на ответ. Северус никогда не врал, но мог о многом не договаривать. Слизеринец одним словом, в этом Драко на него сильно походил, тоже не поймёшь, что у него на уме, да и не только этот слизеринец.  
      — Давай, я расскажу тебе обо всём после Рождества в присутствие остальных, — чуть помолчав, ответил он.  
      Я по опыту знаю, настаивать глупо, поэтому пожал плечами, доел бутерброд и встал. Нужно было отправляться назад.  
      Вернулись мы, когда уже темнело, у дверей были ветки ели, остролиста, в доме появились орехи, золотая фольга, алые ленты. Стало ясно, что завтра будем украшать наш дом. Настроение поползло ещё выше, хотя казалось, куда уж.  
      А вечером я решил заняться рисованием, устроился в углу дома и впервые начал рисовать не пейзажи, а внутреннее убранство, за компанию и людей. Римуса у очага, любит он хозяйничать, крёстного, который сидит за столом и возиться с крошечной серёжкой, его отпустили на две недели лишь благодаря обещанию, что и там он будет работать, Северуса, который читает, расположившись на кровати, Зубастика и себя.  
      А ещё я до мельчайшей чёрточки прорисовывал стены, пол, потёртое, уютное дерево, очаг и рыжее пламя отбрасывающее блики на одну из стен. Постарался изобразить чётко до последней линии пробующего жаркое Люпина, выбившуюся прядь волос и такой идущий ему передник, он казалось, стал ещё более домашний и уютный. Затем принялся за Сириуса, горящий взгляд за специальными очками мне вряд ли удалось бы показать, но высунутый кончик языка, придавал выражению лица странную жуликоватость, забранные в хвост волосы и ловкие пальцы крёстного. Хотя они не могли конкурировать с пальцами Снейпа, которыми сейчас тот сжимал книгу, его реакция и точность движений были подобны оным у фокусников. Я постарался прорисовать и руки, и внимательный взгляд зельевара, сейчас бегающий по странице, его худощавое тело, привычно затянутое в тёмную одежду.  
      В комнате на картине были лишь две неясные тени — Зубастик и я сам. Тут я нарисовал лишь подёргивающийся хвост Зубастика и свой мольберт, обозначая наше местонахождение.  
      Довольный результатом, я с удовольствием взял бы картину с собой, чтобы и в Хогвартсе быть будто дома. Люблю их всех, крёстного, Римуса, Северуса и Зубастика. Сириус всегда говорит, что себя нужно любить. Вот, люблю. Жаль картину нельзя забрать с собой.  
  
      На следующий день Зубастик чуть уменьшился, а я смог нормально взглянуть на мир. Довольный этим фактом принялся помогать крёстному украшать дом. Тут в отличие от Хогвартса не было магии, а были руки, материал и желание получить удовольствие от праздника. К концу дня дом преобразился и внутри и снаружи. Захотелось остановить время, чтобы насладиться праздником.  
      Рождественский вечер прошёл удивительно тихо. Мне даже показалось, что наше украшательство как-то странно примирило даже Северуса с крёстным. Надо запомнить то незабываемое выражение лица Сириуса, когда Снейп принёс зелье и, легко взмахнув волшебной палочкой, распылил его над крышей дома. Как только жидкость оказалась вне флакона она преобразовалась в подобие инея и укрыла и дом, и наши украшения мелкой искрящейся крошкой. Настоящий снег уже начал подтаивать, так как мороз сменился привычной в этих местах оттепелью, но дом теперь выглядел как хижина ледяного фейри. На удивлённые взгляды Сириуса и Римуса Северус равнодушно пожал плечами и проговорил, взглянув на меня:  
      — Нравится?  
      — Очень, — похоже моя улыбка была достаточной причиной, чтобы не обратить внимание на хмык Блэка и понимающую улыбку Люпина.  
      Вообще не понимаю, почему все считают Северуса закостенелым сухарём. Он очень заботливый и добрый, просто не умеет он раскрываться как крёстный. И что?  
      Сейчас был уже вечер, мы расположились у стола и пили глинтвейн. Римус подумал и обо мне, приготовив безалкогольный аналог. Как ни странно не молчали. Снейп рассказывал о Австрии и Германии, где успел пожить. Сириус о своих и не только злоключениях на работе, похоже создание артефактов ещё та морока, да и клиенты разные. Римус же редко вступал в разговор. Я заснул, так и не услышав окончания рассказа Северуса.  
  
      На утро Рождества я ожидаемо проснулся раньше остальных, вчера я изрядно объелся вкусностями и даже после того как умылся к еде не тянуло. Поэтому оделся и вышел на утренний морозец.  
      Присел недалеко от дома на подобие пенька, здесь летом Римус коптил рыбу. Звёзд на небе не было видно, опять всё затянуло облаками.  
       _Тишина._  
      А ведь я за четыре месяца так по ней соскучился.  
      Сам не заметил как стал представлять как же она может выглядеть. Стройная девушка в… развевающихся одеждах, что ходит и поглощает звук, как я магию, одно мановение руки, и всё замолкает. В Хогвартс бы её пригласить.  
      Непривычно громкий звук заставил вздрогнуть и передо мной опустился пегас. Я не сомневался ни мгновения, это был Буран. Мда, а я уже и забыл какой он статный, длинные ноги, плавные движения, грива, что рваным водопадом спускалась с шеи и огромные крылья. Красавец!  
      — Привет, — прошептал я стоящему в ста метрах от меня Бурану, — я скучал.  
      Тот тряхнул головой и посмотрел мне в глаза.  
      Ещё один звук удивил, и я с замиранием наблюдал второго пегаса. Такого же белого. Тот опустился чуть дальше, но я готов был поспорить на что угодно, они были вместе и знали друг друга.  
      Невольно вспомнил о словах Северуса, что пегас может и подружку себе найти, похоже времени даром он не терял.  
      Я расплылся в довольной улыбке, наблюдая как мой пегас подошёл к явно меньшей особи и потёрся носом о её нос.  
      «Оу», — это я уже произнёс про себя представив рядом с этой парой жеребёнка. Просто красота. Особенно если учесть, что смотрел я на пегасов магическим зрением, ведь стоял хмурый сумрак утра, и от этого зрелище было ещё более завлекательным, не говоря уже о том, что магия рядом с ними искрила не хуже чем между Римусом с Сириусом, когда они оставались вместе.  
      Я довольный вернулся в дом. Радовало и то, что Буран остался, не улетел и то, что теперь у нас будет два пегаса, а возможно со временем и больше.  
      Прямо руки зачесались взять кисточку и их нарисовать, но проснулся Римус и Северус, да и хотелось что-то перекусить, но заметку я себе оставил.  
Конец POV Поттера  
  
      Каникулы подходили к концу. Вновь пошёл мелкий, холодный, промозглый дождь, и Гарри окопался дома с красками, кисточками занятый некой идеей.  
      Римус, легко работая маленьким топориком, колол дрова, благодаря магии усилия прилагались минимальные. Снейп вышел из палатки, где закончил варить успокаивающее зелье, нужно было выдать его Гарри перед отъездом, да и разговор ожидался не простой.  
      Он подошёл к Люпину и, встав чуть позади, проговорил:  
      — Нам нужно поговорить.  
      Тот выпрямился и посмотрел зельевару в глаза.  
      — Слушаю.  
      Снейп отошёл к стене и присел на скамеечку, вытянув ноги.  
      Римус удивлённо хмыкнул: «Неужели не решается, жаль Сириуса нет, ему бы такое представление понравилось бы».  
      Северус смотрел на Веточку:  
      — Гарри как-то проговорился, что видел в Хогвартсе странную крысу. Он разглядел в ней человеческое магическое ядро, будто это не крыс, а анимаг. Хотя вывод про анимага сделал уже я. Сам хозяин крысы обращается с ним, как с крысой, что кажется странным, если не вспомнить о неком нашем скрывающемся на том свете знакомом.  
      Римус нахмурился, непроверенные данные и домыслы зельевар озвучивать не любил.  
      — Ты думаешь…  
      — Я мог бы попросить Гарри выкрасть животное и съесть его магию, — перебил зельевар, — но, что если случится странное и это окажется Петтигрю? А может оказаться и чужая, левая тайна.  
      — Я уже ни чему бы не удивился. Гарри притягивает приключения на свою попу, — пожал плечами Римус, ложа топорик на колоду и продолжил почти утвердительно. — Ты уже подумал, как можно его проверить?  
      — Я долго думал об этом, ломал голову, на ум приходили разные варианты, а потом… — Северус ухмыльнулся.  
      Римус невольно застыл, видя такого слизеринца:  
      — Ты изменился, — озвучил он свои мысли.  
      Северус посмотрел ему в глаза и, пожав плечами, проговорил:  
      — Другие страны, люди, обстановка, отношения, — он вздохнул. — Что касается крысы, — Снейп проигнорировал заинтересованный взгляд Люпина на слове «отношения», — по-моему лучше не выдумывать невесть чего. Гарри может пригласить мальчика, хозяина крыса, с собой на прогулку. Лёгкое оглушение и обливейт никто не заметит. Оба ребёнка спокойно смогут вернуться в Хогвартс, а мы проверим крыса.  
      — Хм, действительно, просто, в этом замке наверняка пропала не одна животина.  
      — Именно.  
      Хлопок аппарации возвестил о возвращении Сириуса, который относил заказ:  
      — Привет, а что это вы тут делаете? Или Гарри вас выставил за дверь, — улыбнулся Блек.  
      — Мы тут одну крысу обсуждаем, — подал голос Снейп.  
      — Но-но-но в каком месте я!  
      — Не ты, глупенький, — поспешил успокоить Сириуса Люпин. На слово «глупенький» Снейп хмыкнул. — Гарри увидел в Хогвартсе странного зверька, крысу, с магическим ядром человека.  
      Сириус отступил на шаг:  
      — Это ведь не… — Блэк растерянно посмотрел на Лунатика.  
      — Точно никто не знает, но можно же проверить, — Снейп встал, жалеть Блохастого он не собирался. — Гарри скоро в Хогвартс. Я пойду посмотрю, как он там, — Северус встал и направился в дом.  
      Сириус проводил его взглядом, обернулся к Люпину:  
      — Это не может быть он, — будто самому себе проговорил Блэк.  
      — Почему? Тела ведь не нашли, — Римус подошёл к любимому и обнял, прижав к себе.  
      Блэк обнял в ответ:  
      — В этом случае просто всё очень паршиво выглядит, мало того, что обвинили и посадили невиновного, так ещё оказывается и преступления не было.  
      — Маглы ведь тоже погибли, — Римус заглянул ему в глаза. — Тебя судили не только за убийство Петтигрю.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что за их убийство мне дали бы больше десяти лет в Азкабане, да и сейчас вряд ли кто-нибудь об этом вспомнит. Того-кого-нельзя-называть помнят, Поттеров — тоже, про Гарри легенды складывают, а маглов… — Сириус отодвинулся, заглянул любимому в глаза. — А ведь я только сейчас подумал, что министр с приближёнными мало отличается от Пожирателей. По крайней мере не могу сказать, что они питают такие уж тёплые чувства к маглам.  
      Римус пожал плечами:  
      — Как ни странно ты прав, страха у министерских больше, наглости и жестокости меньше, но в остальном. Давай-ка тоже пойдём в дом, пообедаем, а то надумаем невесть чего на голодный желудок.  
      Блэк кивнул, позволяя себя утянуть в дом к Гарри, за стол, к вкусной еде, подальше от тяжёлых предчувствий.


	43. Chapter 43

08 января 1992 года  
  
      Северус Снейп, Сириус Блэк и Римус Люпин сидели вокруг древнего даже по примерным подсчётам думосбора. Чаша была в устрашающих рисунках с черепами, сражающимися волшебниками и мордами оскаленных монстров.  
      — Может быть свяжем его по-лучше, — спросил Римус, кивнув на невысокого человечка скрюченного в углу комнаты. — Всё-таки погружение в воспоминания лишает возможности ощущать опасность вовне.  
      — А знаешь, Римус, думаю, есть способ надёжнее, — Блэк привстал.  
      Люпин схватил его за руку:  
      — Он нужен живым!  
      — Я понимаю, — Лунатик его отпустил и Сириус прошёл к Питеру. Взмах рукой и через некоторое время тело мужчины превратилось в статуэтку крысы. — Одной странной вещичкой больше, одной меньше, этим стенам всё равно. — Блэк передёрнул плечами, оглядев гостиную Блэк-хауса.  
      — Хорошая идея, Блохастый, но зря ты так. Сейчас это всего лишь старый дом, давящая атмосфера исчезла, — подал голос Снейп.  
      Сириус пожал плечами:  
      — Приступим, — и он сел за стол.  
      Снейп вылил воспоминание в чашу и трое мужчин погрузились в него.  
  
       _Уютная улочка, небольшие двухэтажные дома, украшенные тыквами, призраками и другого вида фонариками, где-то вдалеке особо шумно празднуют Хэллоуин.  
      По тускло освещённой улочке движется фигура в чёрном плаще, а за ним, стараясь одновременно показывать дорогу и пропускать вперёд, семенит сгорбленный в подобострастном поклоне, Питер Петтигрю.  
      Они остановились казалось на пустыре._  
  
      — Ему нужно было захватить красную ковровую дорожку. Снейп, ты тоже так стелился перед господином? — Блэк не мог избавиться от нервозности.  
      На что Снейп против ожиданий спокойно ответил:  
      — Обычно мы сразу переходили к делу, валяться в ногах и целовать подол мантии было некогда, — чуть поморщился Северус.  
  
       _Взмах волшебной палочкой, перед мужчинами появляется двухэтажный дом, дверь и двор украшены тыквами с горящими глазами, а на окнах задорно подмигивают красными глазами летучие мыши.  
      Питер прошёл к дому, провожая господина, постучал в дверь._  
  
      — Его всё-таки никто не заставлял, — покачал головой Люпин.  
      — Римус, ты же всегда знал, что Фиделиус нельзя снять против воли, иначе хватило бы простого Империуса.  
      — Я надеялся, что его всё-таки заколдовали.  
      — Нет, если и были ментальные воздействия, всё-таки Лорд сильный маг, то поверхностные, этого бы не хватило, если бы он желал сопротивляться, — отрицательно покачал головой Снейп, тоже напряжённо всматриваясь в происходящее.  
  
       _— Питер! — Джеймс широко открыл дверь.  
Нужно было отдать должное сноровке аврора, отец семейства не упал поражённый первым же заклинанием Волдеморта, он ушёл из-под удара и ответил.  
      Бой продлился тягучие две-три минуты, за которые казалось прошла целая вечность. Волдеморт не давал отступить или сбежать, он атаковал, но Джеймс и не старался, тот явно тянул время, но Лорд не желал тут оставаться надолго. Авада достала сразу после режущего заклинания. Тело Джеймса упало на пол разгромленной прихожей. Ранее несколько заклятий выбили стёкла, вырвали кусок стены и попали даже в гостиную, превратив праздничный стол с угощениями в обугленные развалины.  
      Волдеморт поднял взгляд на лестницу, быстро поднимаясь. Он не остановился над телом Поттера._  
  
      Сириус скрипел зубами уже в тот момент, когда понял, чем накрыл Волдеморт дом Поттеров, антиаппарационным барьером, а когда увидел, как доверчиво друг открыл дверь Питеру, захотелось задушить эту крысоподобную гадину своими руками.  
      Снейп странно для самого себя холодно отмечал подробности боя Джеймса с Лордом, так же как и то, что Питер убрался подальше, не мешая.  
      — А он был не плох, — невольно проговорил слизеринец, проходя мимо разрушенной гостиной. Он бы никогда так не сказал о ненавистном Джеймсе, если бы не нервозность, которая появилась, стоило сообразить чью смерть он увидит следующей.  
Но к облегчению Снейпа его тихую фразу не слышали.  
      — Знаешь, я даже не знаю радоваться мне или огорчаться тому что тебя, Лунатик, не было, — проговорил Сириус, поднимаясь по лестнице за Лордом.  
      — Если бы я тогда пришёл к нему поговорить, я ведь хотел убедить вас в том, что не работаю на Тёмного лорда, развеять подозрения, то вдвоём возможно мы отбились бы, по крайней мере протянули бы достаточно времени, чтобы Лили удалось…  
  
       _Волдеморт сбил светящийся шар в руке Лили, прерывая заклятие. Антиаппарационный барьер можно было пробить, но нужно было концентрация и время, а вот как раз его у Лили и не хватило.  
      Мгновение тёмный маг и мать смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
      — Убей меня, но оставь моего сына, — проговорила она, упрямо смотря магу в глаза._  
  
      Это движение и упрямый взгляд Северус не раз видел у Гарри и похоже, оно не только от отца гриффиндорца ему досталось. А он ещё просил Лорда пощадить Лили. Каким же он был дураком, даже стало противно. Она ещё могла оставить Поттера и сбежать с ребёнком, но не малыша. Хотя Лорд к его удивлению пытался уговорить мать уйти. Безрезультатно. Это было очевидно, по решительному настрою женщины. Снейп снова почувствовал себя идиотом.  
  
       _После отказа разговор прервался сам собой, Волдеморт направил первое заклятие, то было отражено женщиной, но и так было понятно, что оно было обманкой, следующим полетела Авада, причём в направлении ребёнка, который растерянно и непонимающе смотрел на происходящее. У Лили не было выбора, либо заклятие угодит в неё, либо в малыша, Авада не Секо её отбить почти невозможно._  
  
      — Ничего не понимаю, — проговорил побледневший Сириус, — не было препятствий, тогда почему Гарри остался жив?  
      — Смотри, — ахнул Люпин.  
  
       _Волдеморт поднял волшебную палочку проговорил «Авада кедавра» и с безумным смехом запустил в ребёнка, но та пролетела мимо, уйдя в бок._  
  
      Трое мужчин неотрывно смотрели на то, как удивлённый Волдеморт распадается, тело рассыпалось, пока тёмный дух не остался без оболочки. Но сила мага не ушла с распадом тела, дух кружился, пока взвыв не ринулся на ребёнка. Дом дрогнул, стёкла посыпались, и дух вылетел из помещения. Плач Гарри наполнил полуразрушенное здание.  
      Северус смотрел не на останки Лорда, а на Гарри, на лбу у мальчика появился шрам.  
  
 _Питер чуть ли не ползком прошёл в комнату, до сих пор он несмело стоял за дверью, но теперь подбежал к одежде — всё что осталось от повелителя.  
      — Мой Лорд, — растерянно проговорил он.  
      Трясущаяся рука потянулась за волшебной палочкой Волдеморта. В следующий миг он вздрогнул, схватил палочку и аппарировал, но с вскриком вывалился в реальный мир во дворе дома._  
  
      — Я так и знал, его кто-то спугнул, — прошипел Сириус. — Но кто?  
  
 _Раздался рёв мотоцикла, это уже Блэк из воспоминания остановился у дома и бежал к дому._  
  
      — Но мне не удалось никого застать, — прошептал Сириус.  
      — Можешь не ломать голову, блохастый, это был я, — проворчал Снейп. — Мне не хватило нескольких мгновений, чтобы остановить Тёмного лорда. А когда твоя дьявольская машина перебудила всю округу, я аппарировал.  
      — А я всё думал, кто усыпил Гарри, — протянул Блек.  
      — Погоди, а как же антиаппарационный барьер? — Римус не спорил, но пытался уложить противоречивые кусочки мозаики.  
      — Лорд его уничтожил, это такая сила вырвалась, аж дом тряхнуло, остались лишь остаточные куски, в один из которых и врезался Питер, я же аппарировал без проблем, — пожал плечами зельевар.  
      — Вот, гад, — зашипел Сириус, наблюдая за тем, как полуоглушенный Питер пытается украсть его мотоцикл.  
  
 _— А ну, стой, — это уже слова выбежавшего Сириуса с Гарри на руках._  
      Питер дёрнулся и, бросив мотоцикл, скрылся за углом.  
      Блэк было бросился следом, но растерянно остановился, взглянув на ребёнка.  
  
      — Вот так бы и остался, — проворчал Римус, выплывая из воспоминания.  
      — Я и остался бы, если б не появился Хагрид с поручением от Дамблдора, — протянул опускающийся на диван Сириус.  
      — А он откуда узнал? — удивился Римус.  
      — Я сообщил, думал, в одиночку вряд ли справлюсь, но если с Дамблдором, — нехотя сознался Северус.  
      — Да и я патронус отправил, тоже Дамблдору, он ведь обещал помочь, — посмотрел на Люпина Сириус.  
      — А в итоге он даже не явился, — проговорил Северус, на душе было мерзко.  
      Блэк хлопнул в ладоши и попросил ворчливого Кричера принести огневиски.  
      Все трое молчали, от янтарной жидкости в стакане не отказался не один.  
      — А ведь странно, авроры полностью обследовали дом только к утру, выводы о Лорде сделали лишь через несколько дней, а слухи ходили с самой ночи, будто лавина пронеслась, — проговорил Люпин.  
      — Остаётся лишь предположить, что Дамблдор был там, но тоже опоздал и видел лишь духа, что вылетал из дома, — ограничился скупым выводом Сириус. — Не Хагрид же распускал слухи.  
      Спустя пару бокалов Снейп проговорил:  
      — Но у Гарри шрам появился именно с этой ночи.  
      — Это и флоббер-червю ясно, — проворчал Сириус, — хотя это никакой не след от Авады.  
      — Странно, что все так просто поверили в мальчика, который отразил непростительное заклинание, — подал голос Римус.  
      — Дамблдор умеет убеждать, — проворчал зельевар.  
      Все трое молчали, каждый думал о своём.  
  
10 января 1992 года  
  
      Гарри приземлился в снег, обретая человеческую форму. Лесное озеро замёрзло и стало похоже на снежную поляну. Вчера отпустил мороз и Сэм, которого Поттер учуял издалека, лепил что-то круглое из снега.  
      Гарри подошёл ближе:  
      — Что это?  
      Сэмюель вскрикнул и развернулся, уставившись на парня:  
      — Не подкрадывайся так! Тебя же не учуешь.  
      — Прости, я не подумал.  
      Сэм перевёл дыхание:  
      — Спасибо за подарки, я не отблагодарил, подумал, что и так у тебя их будет немало.  
      — Не то чтобы, — Гарри пожал плечами, — мои родные дарят мне подарки без специального случая, а друзья, у меня такое ощущение, что их нет.  
      Совы, если их и отсылали, не долетели до Ирландии неспроста. Гарри был уверен, что добился этого сам хоть и не намеренно, скрыв своё присутствие, уж слишком не хотелось видеть никого и ничего постороннего, а своих в Хогвартсе он так и не обрёл. Вернувшись в Хогвартс всё, что он нашёл под ёлкой так это странный свёрток с мантией-невидимкой. Правда загадка оставалась таковой недолго, Сириус рассказал о мантии его отца, а приложенную записку узнал Северус, почерк принадлежал директору Дамблдору.  
      Сэм нахмурился.  
      А Гарри беззаботно улыбнулся в ответ:  
      — Нет, это и к лучшему, не каждый может меня переварить.  
      — Поможешь? — вырвалось у Льюиса само собой, не хотелось снова оставаться одному, хоть дом был недалеко.  
      Гарри взглянул на большой бесформенный ком снега. Был вечер, давно стемнело, но похоже Сэму тьма не докучала, а когда пропал тёмный единорог окрестности стали довольно безопасными.  
      Поттер оказался здесь не просто так, он должен был встретиться именно здесь со взрослыми. После поимки крысы, он волновался и исписал не один лист блокнота. В итоге договорились, что они встретятся ближе к двенадцати. Так что было время.  
      — Почему бы и нет.  
      Спустя час возни со снегом Гарри слепил пегаса, пухленького, толстенького, с маленькими крылышками, с хвостом похожим на заячий и глазами на выкате.  
      Сэм который рядом с Гарри лепил обычного снеговика без изысков, как он сам сказал, расхохотался.  
      Смех был настолько заразителен, что его подхватил и горе-скульптор.  
      — Нет, ты не думай, я подобное даже если постараюсь не слеплю, здорово сделано, но уж очень умильным получился шарик, — вытирая слёзы от смеха, проговорил Сэм.  
      — Согласен, здорово получилось, — Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, будто смех снял напряжение и позволил успокоиться. — Что ж, нужно ему ещё компанию сделать.  
  
      Когда на поляне раздались хлопки аппарации, Сириус чуть не угодил в того самого пегаса-шарика, Снейп едва не раздавил ласту морской черепахи, а Люпин оказался нос к носу с волком-пушистиком, как его назвал Гарри, уж больно тот был похож на пегаса-шарика формами.  
      — Не разрушьте, — выкрикнул Гарри и серый туман взмыл маревом над замёрзшим озером, в следующий миг загораясь огненными всполохами, которые потрескивали и освещали их творения и взрослых.  
      — Неплохо, — хмыкнул Сириус, оценив скульптурную композицию и в два прыжка выходя из зоны риска что-то сломать.  
      — Здравствуй, Сэм, — поздоровался Римус, мальчик кивнул в ответ. — Гарри, новое увлечение?  
      — Да, было здорово, скручивать шары, а потом пытаться из них что-то слепить, — проговорил Гарри, он вывел Снейпа и сам посмотрел на своё творение со стороны расцвеченное светящимся туманом.  
      — Как тебе это удалось? — спросил зельевар.  
      — Мы просто лепили.  
      — Я о свечении.  
      — Захотел и сделал, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
      — Сэм, ты извини, но нам нужно поговорить, — подал голос Римус, будто услышав его из-за дерева вышел Глен, хотя почему будто, тот мог почувствовать, что поблизости появилось сразу три мага.  
      — Пока, Гарри, — мальчик помахал рукой.  
      — Здравствуйте мистер Глен и пока Сэм, — кивнул Поттер.  
  
      Стоило Льюисам уйти, как Гарри посмотрел на мужчин, которые в ответ тоже молчали, будто что-то ожидая.  
      Первым заговорил Люпин:  
      — Не хочешь ничего спросить?  
      Гарри отрицательно покачал головой:  
      — Сначала вы. Это ведь была не простая крыса?  
      Сириус отошёл в сторону и взмахом волшебной палочки соорудил себе стул, присел, Гарри поморщился от потока магии.  
      — Тебе не холодно? — поинтересовался Блэк.  
      — Нет, сегодня тепло.  
      — Иди ко мне, — Поттер не стал сопротивляться, когда его притянули на колени.  
      Люпин присел рядом, а Северус остался стоять.  
      — Гарри, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о злом маге, который убил твоих родителей, — начал Римус.  
      — Да.  
      — О том, что они пытались защитить тебя?  
      — Угу.  
      — Понимаешь, — проговорил Сириус, — когда-то я, Римус, твой папа были друзьями, но нас было четверо, и четвёртым был Питер Петтигрю. Я мог превращаться в собаку, твой отец в оленя, а Питер в крысу.  
      Гарри сжал руку крёстного, вслушиваясь.  
      Никто не вдавался в подробности, но теперь история смерти родителей Поттеров была уже менее сказочной, и более реалистичной. Рассказали о том, что прозвучало пророчество, текст которого знают лишь в общих чертах, о том, как родители Гарри скрывались после рождения сына в доме под заклятием Фиделиуса, о том, что хранителем был Питер, а так же о том, что подозревали в те времена всех и Римуса, и Сириуса, только Питер остался вне подозрения и как раз он и привёл Волдеморта к дому Поттеров, открыв его и отдав своих друзей на смерть. Дальше история тоже была невесёлой, исчезновение тёмного мага, отправка Гарри к Дурслям и арест Сириуса за убийство Питера и группы маглов.  
      Блэк даже немного охрип, когда наконец закончил свой рассказ.  
      — То есть тёмный маг превратился в духа? — спросил мальчик.  
      — Похоже на то, — подал голос молчащий Снейп.  
      — И где он сейчас?  
      — Если бы мы знали, — пожал плечами Люпин.  
      Гарри задумался:  
      — Просто медальон, он ведь его, я почему-то уверен в этом, значит я могу его почувствовать?  
      — Возможно, — пожал плечами Сириус. — Ты не бойся, мы с тобой, — проговорил Блэк, заметив что Гарри задумался.  
      — Я не боюсь, я не знаю чего здесь бояться. А что будет с Питером, крысой?  
      — Вот об этом мы и решили с тобой поговорить, — подошёл ближе Снейп.  
      — Сядь, — подал голос Сириус, — не задирать же ему голову, — проговорил недовольно.  
      Северус злобно зыркнул, но присел напротив на импровизированный стул:  
      — Мы решили показать воспоминание, о смерти твоих родителей, министру.  
      — Нет, главе аврората, — возразил Сириус.  
      Оба мага зло глядели друг на друга.  
      — Зачем, — подал Гарри голос, чтобы не допустить ссору.  
      — Во-первых не честно, что тебя величают Мальчиком-который-выжил, при том, что о Поттерах как таковых забыли, а именно они защищали тебя и сражались с Тем-кого-нельзя-называть, — пояснил крёстный.  
      — Во-вторых так мы оправдаем и очистим честное имя аврора Блэка, — добавил Римус.  
      — Главное не отправить воспоминание кому-то заинтересованному в твоём исчезновении лицу, блохастый, — Снейп скривился.  
      — А почему не отправить воспоминание всем, и министру, и главе аврората этого, и ещё кому? Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что мой крёстный хороший, что мама с папой меня изо всех сил защищали, — и уже тихо Гарри добавил. — Может тогда меня оставят в покое.  
      — Гарри, воспоминание одно, его не размножишь, так чтобы не к этому не смогли придраться, — возразил Блэк.  
      — Гарри, — привлёк внимание Снейп, — ты не против того, что воспоминание может попасть к журналистам?  
      — Нет, почему я должен быть против? — Поттер посмотрел в глаза Северусу.  
      — Понимаешь, они могут много добавить от себя, насочинять, приукрасить или очернить.  
      — То есть мои родители станут плохими? — нахмурился мальчик.  
      — Нет, что ты, просто они могут многое надумать, — пояснил Римус. — Например, многие пишут, что оборотни жестоки, неорганизованны, тупы, но, не смотря на то, что такие среди оборотней действительно есть, это всё-таки не совсем правда, — пояснил он. — Лили и Джеймс были хорошими людьми, но начнётся дело о Питере и всякое могут придумать, додумать.  
      — Пусть. Крёстный, пап и мама в воспоминание хорошие?  
      — Хорошие, — кивнул Римус.  
      — Тогда пусть, — Гарри кивнул самому себе, приходя к окончательному решению.  
      — Погодите, но воспоминание одно, — возразил Сириус.  
      — Знаешь, я только сейчас вспомнил тот думосбор, Блэк, сомневаюсь, что он всё, что есть в ваших хранилищах, может там найдётся и множитель воспоминаний.  
      — Но ты сам сказал, что при размножении воспоминаний остаётся след того, кто это делал, а ты не хочешь светиться.  
      — Если в тёмных хранилищах Блэков есть множитель воспоминаний, сомневаюсь, что после его использования останется след. В любом случае, я хотел попробовать снять отпечаток моей силы с воспоминания с помощью Гарри. Только не хотел говорить пока не попробую, — пожал плечами Снейп, поясняя как ребёнку.  
      — Слизеринец, — проворчал Сириус, — но Блэки тоже были слизеринцами. Можно встряхнуть Кричера пару раз, может что и приволокёт, если что, напугаем его Гарри.  
      — Эй, я хороший! — Гарри ткнулся макушкой крёстному в грудь.  
      — Хороший, — обнял его он и подтолкнул со своих колен. — Слезай, хороший, ты мне все коленки отсидел.  
      Гарри встал и, наконец решившись, спросил:  
      — А как же крыс? Рон его по всему Хогвартсу ищет.  
      — Гарри, — Снейп подал голос, — как думаешь, Рону понравилось, если бы он узнал, что всё это время рядом с ним был взрослый человек, который когда-то служил Тёмному лорду, а не крыса?  
      — Не знаю, — пожал мальчик плечами.  
      — Поверь, лучше пусть он думает, что крысу съели коты Хогвартса, многие ученики держат котов, чем узнает правду.  
      — А что с ним теперь будет?  
      — Вот, когда от правды уже никто не сможет отказаться, закрыть глаза и не замечать, он окажется в аврорате, — проговорил Люпин, — а пока он украшает Блэк-хаус.  
      — Украшает? — Поттер вздёрнул бровь аля Снейп.  
      — Да, он стал ещё одной экзотической статуэткой, — хмыкнул Сириус. — А тебе наверное уже пора, крестник, — взъерошил Гарри волосы Блэк. Тот в ответ вздохнул.  
      — Зелья достаточно? — спросил Снейп.  
      — Да, но накопители, те бусины с вашей магией, заканчиваются.  
      — Ну ты проглот, — протянул Люпин.  
      — Я, нет, — Люпин в ответ обнял Поттера, Гарри уткнулся ему в грудь и замолк, после чего он подошёл к Северусу:  
      — Я просто скучаю.  
      Снейп прошептал, склонившись и чуть приобнимая в ответ:  
      — Я пришлю ещё, — после чего он отстранился. — Тебе пора.


	44. Chapter 44

      На следующий день утром Гарри сидел как на иголках, принесли газеты, а там ничего.  
      Опять таки ничего не было сказано в газетах и во вторник и в среду. После чего Поттер не выдержал и написал в блокноте об этом. И получил ответ, что возможно публикация о событиях смерти Лорда произойдёт лишь через месяц или два.  
      Пришлось смириться и обратить внимание на учёбу, успехов по которой у него было немного.  
Гарри хорошо себя показал только на Истории магии, Астрономии и Зельеварении. Профессор Бёрк иногда задавал каверзные вопросы и радовался, когда мог подловить по его мнению знаменитость на незнании, но в остальном хорошо сваренное зелье предполагало результат выше ожидаемого, так как превосходно у него получали единицы и все они были со Слизерина. Стали появляться хорошие отметки и по Защите от тёмных искусств, так как профессор Квиррел казалось жил в своём мире, давая детям лишь переписывать учебник, да писать эссе, с чем Поттер хорошо справлялся.  
      А Чары, Травология и Трансфигурация оставляли желать лучшего.  
      И если мадам Спраут не требовала многого, признавая, что Гарри не ужиться с магическими растениями, что уж, то профессор Флитвик и профессор Макгонагалл не давали поблажек.  
      Ученики Хаффлпаффа всё ещё старались составить компанию Гарри везде и в библиотеке, и на территории Хогвартса, что внутри, что снаружи, хоть Гарри и пытался, не обидев, дать понять, что хочет побыть один. Некоторые учащиеся постарше это понимали и даже помогали ускользнуть от внимания, Поттер был им благодарен, но остальные...  
  
26 января 1992 года  
      Скримджер, глава аврората, привычно поставил росчерк на документе и, отложив бумаги, встал, потягиваясь. Он подошёл к окну и зарылся пальцами в волосы, растрепав и так непослушную тёмно-рыжую шевелюру.  
      Дверь приоткрылась, и вошёл к его удивлению не секретарь, а Маклагген, тот холодно поздоровался и сел без приглашения напротив него.  
      — Я мог бы быть занят, — сдержав недовольство, всё же не мог не сказать Руфус.  
      — Все знают, что мы давние знакомые.  
      Скримджер бы продолжил негодовать, но чутьё аврора со стажем кричало, что произошло нечто необычное уж слишком нервно двигались руки Тиверия, да и вся поза говорила о нетерпении.  
      Руфус отошёл от окна и сел на своё место, походя наложив сложный щит от подслушивания, подглядывания и тому подобного:  
      — Рассказывай.  
      Маклагген мог бы обидеться на столь жёсткий тон, но Руфус по другому разговаривать не умел. Поэтому Тиверий достал флакон и протянул ему:  
      — Мне нужно узнать правдиво ли оно.  
      Скримджер взял пузырёк с воспоминанием в руку:  
      — Ты его просмотрел?  
      — Да, проверив всеми известными мне способами, но на нём нет ни малейшего следа магии, это наводит на подозрение, а информация, что скрыта в нём… Тебе она не понравиться.  
      — И что там?  
      — Это воспоминание Питера Петтигрю в ночь на Хэллоуин 1981 года. Дом Поттеров, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть.  
      — И почему это не должно мне понравиться? — спросил Скримджер, вставая. — Тёмный маг жив?  
      Маклагген поднялся следом:  
      — Просмотри его сам и делай выводы.  
      Они уже покинули кабинет, отправляясь в подземелье министерства к Невыразимцам, Тиверий шёл следом за быстро идущим мужчиной.  
  
28 января 1992 года  
      Был вечер, когда Люциус Малфой переступил решётку камина, оказываясь в уютной гостиной с несколькими зажжёнными свечами. За спиной вспыхнул живой, горячий огонь, и мужчина сделал несколько шагов к хозяину дома.  
      — Ты как всегда пунктуален, — проговорил Генри Нотт, делая приглашающий жест рукой. Мужчина был невысок, коренаст, с тёмными волосами и внимательным взглядом тоже тёмных глаз под густыми бровями. Вся его поза была по вечернему расслабленной, но Малфоя она не обманула. Он прошёл, оглядываясь, Люциус не был в этой комнате уже шесть лет с похорон миссис Нотт.  
      — Выпьешь?  
      Люциус отрицательно покачал головой:  
      — Прости, но мне нужна свежая голова этим вечером.  
      — Чем же таким ты занимаешься по ночам? — Нотт изобразил подобие улыбки.  
      Люциус подошёл к креслу и присел напротив своего… знакомого, скорее всего именно так можно было обозначить их отношения. Они никогда не были друзьями — слишком большая разница в возрасте.  
      Рассказывать ему о том, что он занимается инкогнито снятием проклятий, Малфой не собирался, даже жену он не посвящал во все тонкости своей работы, поэтому сразу перешёл к делу:  
      — Генри, давай по существу. Я не отказался от встречи лишь по двум причинам: ты не последний человек в Британии и ты меня заинтриговал, но у меня действительно дела.  
      Нотт деланно равнодушно пожал плечами:  
      — Некоторое время назад я получил одно воспоминание и хотел бы, чтобы ты на него взглянул, — он смотрел на бокал с огневиски, к которому так и не притронулся.  
      — Я должен спросить, почему именно я или ты посвящал и других? — Малфой действительно пытался понять причины поступка товарища как любой слизеринец, а Нотт в свою очередь старался выглядеть беспристрастным.  
      — Почему? — тяжёлый взгляд мужчины прошёлся вскользь по идеально сидящему костюму гостя, остановившись на мгновение на трости, которую тот держал в руке и вернулся к лицу, взглянув в наигранно равнодушные серые глаза. Что-что, а Малфой умел держать лицо. — Ты был правой рукой Тёмного лорда, а я доверяю его выбору. К тому же, если начнутся перестановки власти, думаю, ты скорее поддержишь меня, чем Дамблдора и ты глава Попечительского совета.  
      — Даже так? Ты умеешь заинтересовать. И где оно? — Малфой обвёл комнату взглядом.  
      — Дарси! — позвал Нотт и в ту же секунду возник эльф с думосбором в руках. — Ставь на стол! — отдал он распоряжение и тут же, забыв про эльфа, маг извлёк из кармана мантии флакон с воспоминанием.  
      Люциус привстал:  
      — Надеюсь, оно правдиво.  
      — Почти уверен, что да, — Нотт вылил сверкающее воспоминание в думосбор.  
      — Почти? — Малфой подошёл ближе.  
      — Почти. Я почти уверен, что прислали его не только мне, я почти уверен, что оно правдиво, так как министр, а также некоторые важные лица проявляют странную активность, но время покажет. Нотт взмахнул рукой в приглашающем жесте и первым погрузился в воспоминание.  
  
      Спустя некоторое время, когда Малфой выбрался из воспоминания и, всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить увиденное, молча опустился в кресло,  
Нотт, не торопясь собрал воспоминание, снова помещая его в флакон, и отправил думосбор с домовиком. Он не торопил Люциуса.  
      — Хм, Блэк не виновен, — Малфой отказался от огневиски, но чашечку чая принял с благодарностью. — Согласен, скорее всего ты один из многих, к кому попало воспоминание.  
      Нотт поднял взгляд от чашки с чаем, который пил за компанию и просто пожал плечами.  
      — Я пришёл к тому же выводу. Дамблдор, Маклагген, — при этом имени Генри поморщился, — Сален, и без сомнения кто-то ещё из судей Визенгамота его получил, также министр, Скримджер, уверен, тоже в курсе.  
      — Допустим. Почему ты считаешь, что будет скандал? Передел?  
      — Воспоминание получили и журналисты.  
      Малфой отставил чашку, на миг маска дрогнула, выдавая удивление. Но в следующий миг он сделал глоток и проговорил:  
      — Всё равно. При чём тут я? Попечительский совет и суды над Пожирателями разные вещи, Сириус конечно кузен моей жены, — Малфой чуть прищурился, — но я точно не полезу на рожон, что-то требуя, хотя с удовольствием понаблюдаю за происходящим.  
      Нотт хмыкнул:  
      — Люциус, Попечительский совет может быть и не соприкасается с Визенгамотом, вынесением приговоров и авроратом, но пока директор Хогвартса Дамблдор, а не какой-то сторонний учёный, твоя должность очень даже важна.  
      — Генри, даже если Сириуса обвинили незаконно, Дамблдор тогда был мелким судьёй, его вообще на судах не было, как и тебя. Барти Крауч как Главный чародей тогда и так получил своё вместе с арестом сына, и сейчас он никто. Министр тогда тоже был другой. Это воспоминание мало кому подпортит репутацию.  
      — Ничего, я никогда не тороплюсь, мне хватит, как ты выразился, подпортить репутацию Скримджеру и Маклагену, как его другу и действующему судье в те тёмные времена, — Нотт не смотрел на собеседника, задумчиво глядя в огонь.  
      — Спасибо за информацию, — Люциус поднялся, — но я не собираюсь идти по стопам отца, министерство это не моё.  
      — Но, если вдруг подвернётся такая возможность, ты же поможешь мне занять место главного чародея в Визенгамоте?  
      Люциус кивнул, его губ коснулась улыбка, оставив взгляд холодно-расчётливым:  
      — Почему бы нет. Но если только ты и дальше будешь оставаться самим собой. Противостояние между чистокровными и маглорождёнными было, есть и будет, главное не переходить дозволенных рамок воспитанного общества. Я не желаю новой войны.  
      — О нет, я не собираюсь устраивать перевороты. У меня сын подрастает.  
      Люциус кивнул, простился, прошёл к камину и отправился домой, у него был интереснейший случай смешения нескольких проклятий. Но даже оказавшись в рабочем кабинете, он не мог сосредоточиться на книгах, в которых он уже два дня искал решение.  
      Пришлось оставить всё и опуститься в кресло перед камином, чтобы просто подумать, усмиряя волнение с предвкушением чего-то нового.  
      Через полчаса он пришёл к выводу, что жена будет рада, что Сириус не виновен. Наверно. Что нужно будет написать сыну, как только начнут действовать журналисты, ему была любопытна жизнь уникального Поттера, хоть он и старался сдерживаться. К тому же, что напишут журналисты, даже ему было интересно. Опустив свои волнения и составив план на следующий день, не будить же жену и детей, он вернулся в кабинет. Всё-таки у проклятого ребёнка было не так много времени и с этим странным проклятием хотелось расправиться.  
  
30 января 1992 года  
      Гарри прошлым вечером советовался по одному зелью с Северусом, уж очень хотелось всё-таки получить выше ожидаемого, поэтому лёг поздно. На завтрак он опоздал, но стоило войти в Большой зал, как поначалу он подумал, что перепутал дверь, уж очень шумно было. Не успел он и шага сделать к столу Хаффлпаффа, как сотни глаз уставились на него, и шум странным образом стих, а затем прорвало. Первые несколько минут Поттер растерялся и совершенно не понимал, чего от него хотят, но когда до него дошло, что печатные издания взорвались скандальной статьёй, главной темой которой было недобросовестное расследование и в результате арест невиновного Сириуса Блэка, пришла злость.  
      «Р-р-р, я же вчера говорил с Северусом, неужели было сложно предупредить?» — подумал мальчик и ему было всё равно, что Снейп уехал из Британии, оставляя пару десятков копий воспоминания и самого Петтигрю на Люпина с Блэком. Которые похоже наконец решили действовать.  
      Гарри попросил газету и вчитался. Некая Рита Скитер вещала на всю первую страницу о обвинении десятилетней давности и аресте Сириуса Блэка. Гарри чуть не выдал себя, но вовремя спохватился, что по сути Сириуса он знать не должен, ведь про то, что он жил у Люпина знает лишь Дамблдор и задал вопрос о том, а кто же это такой. Внятных объяснений от учеников Хаффлпаффа не последовало, кроме того, что это его крёстный, хотя это и так было ясно написано в статье.  
      Не успел Гарри немного оглушённый всеобщим вниманием выйти из Большого зала, как к нему подошла профессор Спраут и попросила пройти с ней в кабинет директора. Отказываться причин не было и мальчик, вздохнув, направился за деканом.  
  
      Кабинет директора Хогвартса впечатлил бы Поттера, если бы не тяжёлая магическая атмосфера, которая давила. Множество предметов на столе излучали слабую магию, портреты на стенах фонили, как и книги на полках, магическим факелом горел феникс в клетке, всё это вместе с магией хозяина апартаментов сплетались и давили сильнее чем магический потолок Большого зала.  
      Профессор Спраут ушла, стоило ей проводить Гарри до входной двери на урок, который никто не отменял.  
      — Доброго утра, Гарри, думаю, сейчас ты более чем растерян.  
      — Здравствуйте, директор, — Поттер присел на предложенный стул.  
      — Чаю?  
      Гарри отказался, боясь, что в этом месте может не удержать свой желудок под контролем, его стало подташнивать от магической атмосферы.  
      — Я пригласил тебя к себе, чтобы узнать как ты? Не каждый день узнаёшь о том, что твоего крёстного обвинили безвинно, хотя Римус наверняка тебе об этом рассказывал.  
      — Я мало что знаю, про родителей и крёстного. Дядя Римус рассказывал мне про них немного, — Гарри надеялся, что солгать получится.  
      — И эта новость для тебя совершенная неожиданность? — голубые глаза старика цепко изучали мальчика, что сидел напротив.  
      — Да, — это была пусть не вся, но правда, и Поттер поблагодарил Снейпа за то, что ему ничего не рассказали.  
      — И он ничего не говорил тебе о Петтигрю, о желании найти справедливость?  
      — Директор, мне одиннадцать лет и взрослые не очень стремятся мне что-то объяснить. Я не знал, что сегодня появится эта статья, но очень хочу, чтобы моего крёстного обелили. Так ведь нельзя, он наверно хороший, ведь как он может быть злым, если ловил преступников. Да и с моими родителями они дружили. Хотя этот Петтигрю тоже дружил, но я надеюсь, что у него была причина так поступить, иначе это всё очень гадко, — произнёс Гарри от всей души. Он действительно говорил то, что думал.  
      — Питер просто слаб, он поддался уговорам и посулам, а может испугался, — будто разговаривая сам с собой, проговорил Дамблдор. — А где сейчас находится Римус?  
      Гарри постарался выразить удивление:  
      — Дома или на заработки отправился, тут только два варианта.  
      — На заработки.  
      — Нам на что-то надо жить. Римус отказался брать деньги, что были в хранилище Поттеров, говоря, что они мне ещё пригодятся, — это тоже была правда.  
      Директор улыбнулся:  
      — Он всегда вёл себя очень правильно. Думаю, тебе сейчас очень хочется побыть одному, ты можешь идти. Но выполни одну мою маленькую просьбу.  
      Гарри с охотой встал, но слова директора заставили остановиться:  
      — Просьбу?  
      — Да, напиши Люпину, что я бы хотел с ним встретиться.  
      Гарри осталось лишь кивнуть.  
      — Профессор Спраут знает, что ты можешь задержаться, так что разрешаю сегодня не ходить на Травологию, — подмигнул Дамблдор.  
      Гарри вздохнул, магия комнаты давила, было тяжело дышать:  
      — Спасибо, мне сейчас действительно нужно подумать.  
      Мальчик выбрался из кабинета директора с удовольствием, очень захотелось вдохнуть свежего воздуха, и Поттер решил не отказывать себе, он прошёл по безлюдным коридорам — все ученики были на уроках, и направился в сторону противоположную теплицам, чтобы освежить голову и избавиться от противно-приторного привкуса во рту.  
  
      Римус возвращался из пекарни, откуда его буквально вытолкали и отправили домой. Последние несколько недель он всё свободное и не только время старался работать. В итоге отработал свои пропуски во время Рождества, дом сверкал чистотой, а наготовлено было на несколько дней вперёд, всё что угодно только бы не думать о их афере. К чему всё это приведёт не мог предсказать никто.  
      Он уже почти подошёл к дому, когда заметил Сириуса, который, не торопясь, шёл рядом с их соседкой. Женщине было лет тридцать, она жила напротив с двумя детьми и своими родителями, где сейчас находился отец двух шалопаев, Каролин не говорила, ловко уводя разговор в сторону.  
      Римус невольно засмотрелся. Ещё не старый мужчина и молодая женщина составляли хорошую пару. Сириус хоть и был под чарами, но и под ними он был не урод, Каролин — тоже. Не сложно было представить рядом и детей, а Блэк хорошо с ними ладил. Он вообще прекрасно ладил с детьми и домашними животными, боялись его лишь дикие звери, чувствуя оборотня.  
      Снова зародились сомнения, его вечные мучители, от которых никак не удавалось избавиться. С противоположной стороны улицы он наблюдал, как Сириус заходит к соседке, в приоткрытую калитку были видны дети, один подскочил справа больше интересуясь, что же ему купили, другая слева. Римус понимал, что даже если Бродяга передумает, он уже его не отпустит. Поэтому, снова стараясь не думать о будущем, он ушёл в дом на кухню, чтобы разогреть обед. Только бы не думать ни о нём, ни о воспоминании, которое с таким трудом удалось подкинуть нужным людям.  
      Ладно журналисты, но министр магии Фадж и глава аврората Скримджер, личности непростые, также как и директор Дамблдор, как главный чародей Визенгамота и несколько наиболее влиятельным судей, метящих на его место. Признают ли копии воспоминания правдивыми, не найдут ли на фиалах с воспоминанием следов магии. Теперь, когда всё уже было позади, воспоминания были подсунуты с почтовыми совами так, чтобы заинтриговать получателя настолько, чтобы желание узнать его содержимое было достаточно сильным, отступать было некуда, но сомнения остались и множились, разъедая душу.  
      Они уже два дня ждали того, кто же решит первым взорвать бомбу магической Британии.  
Римусу, да и не только ему, было откровенно всё равно, кто пострадает от скандала, какие будут перетасовки во власти, главное чтобы остался целым Гарри.  
      Люпин услышал шаги и подал голос, обозначая то, что с работы он уже вернулся.  
      Сириус влетел на кухню с газетой:  
      — Читал?  
      Признаться за прошедшие недели Римус дошёл до той стадии волнения, когда почти всё равно что, главное, чтобы уже случилось и наконец наступила разрядка.  
      — Написали? — было сказано как-то устало.  
      — Угу. Читай, — и Блэк протянул газету.  
      Сириус подскочил к столу и с удовольствием в два прикуса съел сосиску в соусе.  
      — Хлеб хоть возьми или картошечки, — не отрываясь от газеты, сказал Римус.  
      Блэк лишь улыбнулся:  
      — Они схватились за главное — недобросовестное расследование.  
      — Это было очевидно. Многие из тех, кто работает в Визенгамоте или в Министерстве имеют родственников среди тёмных семейств, а некоторые вполне возможно и близких родных. Это шанс, если не освободить их, то облегчить условия содержания. Кстати, Снейп почему-то был уверен, что ты был не единственным обвинённым впопыхах и незаконно.  
      — И тут я с ним согласен. Если начнут пересматривать моё дело…


	45. Chapter 45

      Римус сложил газету, посмотрел на жующего Блэка:  
      — Сядь и нормально поешь. Почему ты так рано дома?  
      — У нас завтра будет важный заказ, нужны все, поэтому сегодня нас отпустили пораньше, набраться сил. Как думаешь дело дойдёт до пересмотра?  
      — Я не знаю, — Римус сел напротив, кусок в горло не лез, — если это будет всем невыгодно замнут и не помогут никакие статьи.  
      Сириус встал, подошёл к Люпину и присел рядом на диванчик, на котором сидел Римус, обнял его и положил подбородок ему на плечо:  
      — Ты изменился.  
      — Отнюдь, — прозвучал ответ, Лунатик провёл рукой по спине Блэка и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Тот прикрыл довольно глаза. Бродяга любил, когда ему массировали кожу головы. Люпин это знал ещё со времён Хогвартса. — Просто раньше я ещё мог мечтать, но теперь… Глупо притворяться. Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что… Кто ты или я? Так букашки. Против целого отряда авроров или направленной атаки убийц мы бессильны.  
      — Я бы так не сказал, но я тебя понимаю. То, что никто не заступился за меня из парней, с которыми я несколько лет работал бок о бок, и спину прикрывал, и кусок хлеба делил, отвратно, все поверили, что я предатель.  
      — Давай, не будем о грустном. Я очень надеюсь, что никто не обнаружит никаких следов.  
      — Дамблдор подумает на тебя.  
      — Пускай. Если что, я возьму поимку Петтигрю на себя.  
      — Эй-эй-эй, что за упаднические мысли, — Блэк поднял взгляд, отодвигаясь.  
      — Это одна из версий развития событий, — Римус встал, пожав плечами, и направился в комнату.  
      — А ты есть не будешь? — крикнул Бродяга вслед.  
      — Не хочу.  
      Сириус подскочил к Люпину, обнял его сзади:  
      — Пойдём в спальню.  
      — Это мой разбитый вид тебя возбудил? — Римус не вырывался.  
      — Нам обоим нужно отвлечься, — Сириус лизнул мочку уха.  
      Люпин обернулся, посмотрел Блэку в глаза:  
      — Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь поменять?  
      — Ты опять начинаешь, — Бродяга расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке Лунатика. — Мы об этом уже сотни раз говорили, я не передумаю и я ни о чём не жалею.  
      Римус запустил руку под рубашку любимому:  
      — Ты бы неплохо смотрелся рядом Каролин.  
      — Лунатик, — Блэк рыкнул. — Я не хочу других мужчин, также как и других женщин, мне комфортно, — он поцеловал Римуса в подбородок, — уютно, — следующий поцелуй пришёлся в уголок губ, — и спокойно рядом с тобой, — и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты же знаешь какой я временами бываю? — его губы коснулись шеи Люпина.  
      — Раздолбай? — Римус позволил снять с себя рубашку и потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке Блэка.  
      — Именно, — улыбнулся Сириус, отодвигаясь и передавая инициативу любимому, — Ну, какая семья, какой отец семейства?  
      — А дети? — рубашка Сириуса полетела к рубашке Люпина на пол.  
      — А что дети? На меня и Гарри то нельзя оставить. Да и кто знает, что ещё произойдёт в будущем, — этот разговор уже надоедал Бродяге.  
      — Ты можешь когда-нибудь…  
      Сириус его прервал заткнув рот поцелуем, когда же воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, отодвинулся:  
      — Да, я могу когда-нибудь кого-нибудь полюбить другого, так же как и ты.  
      — Я никогда! — страстно ответил Римус, переводя дух.  
      — И я никогда. Лунатик, мы попробовали и так хорошо мне не было ни с кем. Спокойно, уютно, тепло. Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам, но никак не можешь поверить в мои чувства. Мне хорошо с тобой, — Люпин попытался что-то сказать, — и в постели ты меня более чем устраиваешь. Мне не нужны секс-марафоны, я уже не тот бешеный мальчишка. Ну, кроме времени, когда светит луна, тут мы с тобой оба ненасытны. Мне нужен дом, еда, уют, забота, место, куда бы я мог вернуться и это место рядом с тобой.  
      Римус улыбнулся и поцеловал любимого, позволяя себя завалить. Оба уже были обнажёнными и немного возбуждёнными. Люпин не привык расслабляться, безоговорочно доверять, но когда Блэк нависал вот так, целуя, поглаживая и казалось желая расцветить его всего засосами, он забывал обо всём.  
      Губы Бродяги нежно целовали шею, спускаясь к горошинке соска, затем ниже, Римус возбуждался просто наблюдая. Уже этот потрясающий вид любимого человека, ласкающего его, заставлял сердце сбиваться с ритма, а дыхание замирать, прошло уже немало месяцев, но он всё ещё никак не мог поверить. Понимал что это неправильно, но…  
      Сириус поднял взгляд от его пупка и взглянул в глаза:  
      — Жутко люблю, когда ты так на меня смотришь, — облизнув губы и легко взмахнув волшебной палочкой, накладывая очищающее заклятие при этом, беря смазку. Он зачерпнул масло и, чуть касаясь, провёл между ягодиц, чуть надавливая на звёздочку ануса.  
      — Видел бы ты себя сейчас, — расслабляясь и впуская сразу два пальца, проговорил Римус, — растрёпанный, возбуждённый Сириус, который опустился к его члену, вбирая его в рот, заставил выдохнуть со стоном.  
      Блэк сделал несколько движений, вбирая плоть любимого по возможности глубоко при этом смотря Римусу в глаза. Затем выпустил член:  
      — Я хочу слышать твои стоны, не сдерживайся, — Сириус вобрал член полностью и прорычал, всё ещё смотря на Люпина, которого от приятных ощущений причём не только в горячем рту Бродяги, но и в умело подготавливаемом анусе, выгнуло. Римус себя не сдерживал, хоть в такие моменты он отдавался полностью без остатка и пусть хоть время остановиться или пойдёт вспять. Сириус прижмурился, он любил наблюдать в такие моменты за любимым, его подтянутое тело покрытое испариной, прерывистое дыхание и стоны, безумная страсть в глазах с чем-то безумным и неудержимым, столь бесконечным, что это даже пугало бы, не будь это любовь. Блэка никогда никто так безмерно не любил, и уже сейчас он мог сказать, что именно этого он и ждал от всех, кого встречал. Новый стон Римуса заставил поторопиться, так как Сириус понимал, что долго не выдержит. Он приподнялся, выпуская плоть, закинул ноги Люпина себе на плечи и толкнулся в растянутый анус, припухший, расслабленный сфинктер пропустив его член легко, он скользнул до основания, выстанывая имя Римуса. Он замер на несколько мгновений, прикрыв глаза.  
      — Двигайся, ну, же, — Люпин сделал движение бёдрами.  
      Блэк открыл глаза, смотря на любимого:  
      — И почему я должен любить, желать ещё кого-то? — хриплым от накатившего желания проговорил Сириус. Поначалу он двигался медленно, затем стал менять темп, вырывая стоны из обычно сдержанного Римуса, понимая, что уже на грани и вот сейчас та волна, что расходится по телу поглотит.  
      — Сири, кончи в меня, — услышал он.  
      Блэк склонился, целуя любимого в губы, ответ был не менее страстным и жадным, Римус зарылся рукой в его волосы.  
      Бродяга сделал резкий толчок, стоило прервать поцелуй, и Люпин сжался, кончая, тем самым погружая любимого в волну наслаждения.  
      Оба лежали расслабленные и ленивые.  
      — Спасибо, — проговорил Сириус.  
      — За что? — мягко зарываясь пальцами в волосы любимого, спросил Люпин.  
      — Мне нужно было отвлечься.  
      Блэк приподнялся, заглядывая Римусу в глаза.  
      — Мне тоже, — Лунатик провёл подушечкой пальца по припухшим губам своего наваждения. — Как же я тебя люблю, — казалось бы, вот сейчас любимый рядом, и его мания должна утихнуть, но нет он ревновал, он желал стать для него всем.  
      У Сириуса от услышанного, приятное тепло растеклось в животе, и пусть он слышал эти слова бессчетное количество раз, всё равно было мало. Он поцеловал Люпина в шею, зная что это его чувствительное место и прошептал в ухо:  
      — Я тоже очень тебя люблю и ещё раз во мне усомнишься, — он прикусил мочку уха, — покусаю, — прошептал, ложась рядом и притягивая Римуса, спать с ним в объятиях было само удовольствие, он всегда так охотно делился теплом.  
      Люпин обнял любимого в ответ, тот задремал, в итоге пришлось оставить важные разговоры и планы на потом, но им действительно обоим это было нужно.  
  
      Первая статья оказалась лишь началом. Журналисты будто акулы, которые почувствовали кровь не знали пощады. С каждым днём события набирали оборот, а акулы пера выдвигали всё новые идеи. И если всё началось с заголовка:  
      «30 января 1992 года  
      Сириус Блэк — крёстный Мальчика-который-выжил, а был ли он виноват? И, если его осудили безвинно, то возможно в Азкабане есть и другие такие же как он.»  
      То дальше будто плотину прорвало, сначала небольшие потоки из трещин, затем всё более наглые и громкие заявления, а затем уже ничто не могло унять бурный поток:  
      «31 января 1992 года  
      Барти Крауч и судьи Визенгамота, а судили ли они виновных или избавлялись от неугодных. Интервью с Краучем-старшим».  
  
      «01 февраля 1992 года  
      Бесчеловечные методы допросов. И этот человек до сих пор охраняет наш покой? Интервью с главным аврором Скримджером».  
      Люпин развернул очередную газету и прочёл заголовок статьи. После чего, даже не пытаясь прочесть её содержимое, сложил газету. Он немного нервничал, но не так сильно как ожидал. Всё-таки встретиться с Дамблдором было нужно, не мог он от него бегать, хоть и настоял на встрече на берегу Чёрного озера, а не в его кабинете, уж больно проворны оказались журналисты, даже в Хогвартс проникали.  
      Хлопок аппарации возвестил о появлении директора Хогвартса. Люпин отложил волшебную палочку стоило в этом убедиться.  
      — Здесь могу аппарировать лишь я, — поздоровавшись успокоил старик в цветастой мантии бордового цвета с золотыми звёздами и в сапогах с пряжками на ногах. Когда-то экстравагантный вид директора Люпину нравился, но теперь вызывал раздражение.  
      — Я уже не удивлюсь, если даже здесь ко мне аппарирует журналист, они как тараканы, раз уж проникли даже в Хогвартс.  
      — Гарри рассказал? — Дамблдор прошёл и сел на камень на берегу. Стояло туманное, холодное утро.  
      — Сов никто не отменял, — пожал плечами Римус. — Вы хотели поговорить?  
      — Да, мой мальчик, — Альбус протянул конфету. — Лимонную дольку?  
      — Я не большой любитель сладкого, — Римус мотнул отрицательно головой и сел на камень напротив. — Как Гарри в школе?  
      — Мальчик старается, он молодец, хоть успехи у него есть не во всём, — Альбус вздохнул. — Люпин, это ты поймал Питера?  
      — Может быть, — равнодушно пожал плечами Римус, смотря в мглу тихого утра.  
      — Надеюсь, ты не убил его, убийство страшный поступок.  
      Римус посмотрел на старика, который старался разлепить две конфеты. «И ведь не скажешь, что рядом сидит сильнейший светлый маг».  
      — Я совру, если скажу, что то, что происходит, мне не нравится. Сириус не виновен и достоин оправдания. Я с радостью его встречу как только его освободят. И я был бы рад если бы Питера арестовали и отправили в ту же камеру, в которой сейчас сидит мой друг. Но это всё, — Люпин поднялся, его никто не пытался остановить. — Позаботьтесь о Гарри.  
      Директор Дамблдор поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Римуса из-под очков половинок, его голубые глаза, несмотря на возраст, были ясными:  
      — Да, конечно. Как ты сейчас?  
      — Как обычно, — пожал плечами Римус, — живу, не жалуюсь.  
      Альбус кивнул.  
      — Я пойду, туман рассеивается, да и у вас вероятно много дел.  
      — Ах, да-да, мой мальчик, — Дамблдор поднялся и некоторое время провожал нечитаемым взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру оборотня.  
  
      Статьи продолжали радовать читателей:  
      «02 февраля 1992 года  
      Блэк умер в Азкабане. Почему об этом никто не знает и скольких ещё замучили безвинно».  
      «03 февраля 1992 года  
      Почему тело Блэка отсутствует, его выкинули в океан, как безродного? Скольких ещё из-за собственной недальновидности утопили в море?»  
      «04 февраля 1992 года  
      Блэк оправдан Визенгамотом посмертно. Судьи заметают следы? Официальное заявление Дамблдора. Интервью с уважаемыми судьями».  
      «05 февраля 1992 года  
      Запущены пересмотры нескольких дел. Что найдут следователи и не замнут ли власти скандал. Главный аврор Скримджер подал в отставку. Кто придёт на его место?»  
      «06 февраля 1992 года  
      Почему все решили, что годовалый мальчик смог противостоять Тому-кого-нельзя называть?»  
      «07 февраля 1992 года  
      Забытые Поттеры, настоящие герои — родители отдавшие жизнь за сына. Кто пустил ложные слухи?»  
      «08 февраля 1992 года  
      Рассказывают очевидцы. Интересное путешествие одного мага, путешествие длиною в ночь на Хэллоуин 1981 года. Интервью с Дамблдором».  
      «09 февраля 1992 года  
      Сенсация! Появление Питера Петтигрю в Атриуме министерства на глазах у десятков людей и разговорчивый вопилёр. Рите Скитер удалось записать всё им сказанное».  
      «10 февраля 1992 года  
      Кто-нибудь вообще расследовал пропажу Петтигрю и дело о смерти маглов. Почему его посчитали мёртвым? Или для того, чтобы посадить человека нужен был труп мага и за неимением оного его придумали».  
      «11 февраля 1992 года  
      А есть ли шрам у так называемого Мальчика-который выжил. Интервью с учениками Хогвартса. И сколько ещё детей бегает со шрамами на просторах Британии, может быть все они мальчики и девочки которые выжили?»  
  
12 февраля 1992 года  
      В библиотеке Хогвартса было тихо. Гарри прошёл к полкам с книгами и найдя нужные оглядел помещение. Вард сидел развалившись на стуле и что-то увлечённо читал. Поттер подошёл к столу и сел напротив него:  
      — Можно составить компанию?  
      — Если не набежит толпа твоих фанатов, — вполне добродушно пожал плечами Гримм.  
      — Я уже второй день один. Знал бы, что статья той шустрой блондинки, Скитер кажется, так подействует на окружающих, давно бы нашёл её и дал бы осмотреть мой шрам, — Гарри довольно улыбнулся.  
      — Кстати, соболезную.  
      Поттер непонимающе хлопал глазами, не понимая о чём ему говорит Вард.  
      — Ну, твой крёстный умер.  
      — А, ты об этом, — Гарри чуть не ляпнул «ничего», но сообразил, что наверное новость о живом, безвинно обвинённом, обретённом крёстном, а затем его смерти, должна его вроде как покоробить. Но играть в горе Гарри не умел, поэтому попытался отговориться максимально правдиво. — Я же его никогда не знал, — Поттер надеялся, что ложь вышла правдиво.  
      Гримм улыбнулся:  
      — Наверно.  
      Поначалу Гарри был в ужасе от свалившегося внимания, но сейчас, вознаграждённый тишиной и покоем был в восторге. Поттер из Мальчика-который-выжил превратился в Мальчика-которого-спасли талантливые родители, ошибка тёмного мага, случайность… Не важно что, главное сам он для своего спасения ничего не сделал. А шрам… Так в доме были выбиты почти все стёкла.  
      Статью, что сегодня появилась в газете, Гарри даже решил оставить на память. Так как в ней писали не о чиновниках, не о нём, а о его родителях. Их талантах, жизни. «Приукрасили наверняка немало. Северус отзывался очень нелестно об отце, да и крёстном. Но в остальном…»  
      Гарри положил книги и принялся искать информацию для эссе по травологии. Читать о растениях ему нравилось, ещё бы найти способ, чтобы эти магические цветочки и грибочки росли у него в горшке не хуже обычных цветов.  
      Мимо их стола прошла Гермиона с увесистой стопкой томов. Сильвия, которая это увидела, ахнула и взяла пару книг из стопки, пронесла до стола с пыхтением проговорив:  
      — Герми, надорвёшься же.  
      — Тут не далеко, — пожала та в ответ плечами. Устроились они за соседним столом.  
      Гарри проследил, как Сильвия устраивается напротив Грейнджер, её тоненькая книга, пергамент и перо выглядели жалко на фоне горы книг, которыми обложилась Гермиона.  
      Гарри вчитался, выбирая информацию из трёх книг и стараясь объединить её во что-то единое.  
Когда эссе наконец было закончено, Вард уже справился со своим эссе по трансфигурации и потянулся к одной из книг, что лежала рядом с Гарри:  
      — Можно?  
      — Бери, — довольно улыбнулся Поттер, эссе было даже длиннее чем он планировал, к нему так никто и не подсел, хотя несколько Хаффлпаффцев находились в библиотеке.  
      Мимо них прошёл Забини и, присвистнув, подошёл к Гермионе со спины:  
      — Это эссе или трактат на какой-нибудь симпозиум? — поддел он гриффиндорку.  
      — Блейз, завидуй молча, — недовольно оценивая свой труд по ЗОТИ, ответила Сильвия.  
      — Иди надоедай своим слизеринцам, — Грейнджер кивнула в сторону, где расположились Малфой и Нотт, недовольно следя за тем, как Драко скручивает свою работу. Обставить этого слизеринца ей не удавалось, а хотелось.  
      Забини не обиделся, а лишь прошёл куда шёл, к полке с книгами.  
      Гермиона глянула на Сильвию:  
      — Давай помогу?  
      — Толку? — ответила та, скептически осмотрев свой труд. - Этому чокнутому профессору Квирреллу, что столько напиши, что в десять раз больше. Мне иногда кажется, что он их даже не читает, сразу отметку ставит. Всем выше среднего и всё, — она тяжко вздохнула. — Я хочу заклинания на деле испытать, вот та же петля, которой обезвреживают оборотней. Интересно же.  
      — Не знаю, мне больше трансфигурация нравится, — подала голос Грейнджер.  
      — А мне нет. Никогда не знаешь, когда оно развеется, — Сильвия поморщилась.  
      — Угу, и карета превратится в тыкву, — хихикнула Грейнджер.  
  
      Римус вытрясал пыль и наводил чистоту в доме. Лавина информации, новость, одна интересней другой, накрывала Британию. Для Сириуса было неожиданностью узнать, что официально его уже похоронили в волнах моря при Азкабане. А Римус порадовался его оправданию, как и тому, что Дамблдору сейчас вряд ли есть до него дело, своё бы светлое имя сохранить, после почти прямого обвинения в том, что он ввёл в заблуждение магическое сообщество относительно того, что происходило в Годриковой лощине.  
      После их безрезультатного разговора на берегу Чёрного озера, Дамблдор больше не вызывал Гарри к себе, да и с Римусом не пытался встретиться. Что было немудрено. Визенгамот лихорадило, многие судьи попали под удар и порицание вместе с пожалуй единственным, кому нечего было терять — Краучем-старшим.  
      При этом работу суда никто не отменял. Напротив, многие дела подверглись пересмотру, поэтому вряд ли у директора Хогвартса было время на тот же Хогвартс, что уж говорить о Римусе.  
Когда же наконец удалось подкинуть статуэтку крысы в Атриум, чего стоили отложенные чары заставившие превратиться статуэтку на глазах у спешащих на обед работников министерства в их бывшего друга Питера с подчищенной памятью, удалось наконец перевести дух. Джеймс ими бы гордился, и пусть они не видели, как всё прошло, но газеты и статьи давали надежду верить, что теперь-то все узнают правду.  
      Люпин взглянул на отсыпающегося Блэка и невольно позавидовал Снейпу. Тот писал Гарри лишь по делу, ничего лишнего, и своим спокойствием не только умиротворял взволнованного ребёнка, но невольно заставлял держать себя в руках и бывших Мародёров. Им с Сириусом слизеринец не надоедал, всё, что мог, он сделал и устранился, не нервируя. Римусу было гораздо сложнее сдержать волнение и тревогу, что же говорить о истинном гриффиндорце Блэке. Он работал над артефактами в мастерской, всё время, что не занимался разработкой и воплощением плана, спал минимум, чтобы не свалиться и всё это, только бы не волноваться. Пока руки и мозг заняты, он был собран и спокоен, но стоило остановиться и подумать о другом... Римус любимого, ой, как понимал. Но теперь оставалось лишь ждать.


	46. Chapter 46

14 февраля 1992 года  
POV Гарри Поттера  
      Как-то вдруг незаметно наступил день Святого Валентина. Для меня это вообще не праздник, я в Ирландии его никогда не отмечал. Это же день влюблённых, а Северус, Римус и крёстный — моя семья. Но, наблюдая за более старшими учениками, я проникся и попросил крёстного заранее прислать мне каких-нибудь простых, недорогих шоколадок, чтобы угостить девочек.  
      Встал вопрос кому дарить шоколад, близких подруг у меня нет. Я вообще никого не смог бы назвать другом.  
      Сильвия подошла ко мне пару дней назад и спросила не одиноко ли мне, я даже опешил, а потом вспомнил, что она-то общается со всеми гриффиндорцами, хаффлпаффцами, перекидывается парой слов с молчаливыми одиночками с рейвенкло и даже довольно беззлобно хоть и остро препирается со слизеринцами. Мне иногда кажется, что с ними ей даже нравится общаться. Наверно, увидев меня одиноко сидящим в библиотеке с таким же одиночкой Вардом, она решила, что мне, так же как Грейнджер, одиноко. Признаться, Гермиона была чем-то похожа на Варда, предпочитая компанию книг людям, но Гримм не искал друзей в отличие от первой. Я уверил, что всё в порядке и даже признался, что не привык к большому скоплению людей. Больше к этому разговору мы не возвращались. Хоть Сильвия иногда и подсаживается к нашему столу с Вардом. Гримм как ни странно не против, казалось единственно, кто против общества компанейской Сильвии так это Малфой. Но даже если говорить о Жаккар, она скорее однокурсница, но не друг. Ведь друзьям же полностью доверяют, или я чего-то не понимаю.  
      Хотя мне и так неплохо. У меня была другая проблема, как подарить шоколадки и кому. В итоге, подумав и не найдя никакого решения, кроме как подарить их из рук в руки, уже полдня я бегаю по всему Хогвартсу переполненному сердечками, купидончиками и влюблёнными парочка (хорошо, что мои одногодки ещё не влюблённые дурочки) и дарю конфеты. На обеде выловил последнюю девочку с моего курса — Лайзу и вручил шоколадку, порадовался, что поздравил своих однокурсниц, на большее меня бы не хватило. Довольно перевёл дух и уселся за свой стол спокойно пообедать. Меня, казалось, никто не замечал. Перекидывались словами, если попадался на дороге, но не более. Благодать!  
      После приёма пищи довольный и сытый выбрался из Большого зала и в задумчивости шёл по лестнице, размышляя, куда же направится. Вечером будут праздничные танцы, туда я точно не ногой, на ужин тоже, лучше проскочу мимо домовиков и перехвачу что на кухне. Может отправиться в Запретный лес? Меня вряд ли кто-то хватится, у всех старшекурсников голова забита любовью, у учителей присмотром за влюблёнными, а о нас, малышне, все забыли.  
      Вынырнул я из мыслей, когда чуть не столкнулся лбом о ненавистную уже стену на восьмом этаже. Я остановился и обвёл её хмурым взглядом. Что ж меня сюда тянет как на верёвочке?! В этот раз я был абсолютно спокоен, слишком устал, полдня разыскивая девчонок, чтобы отдать шоколадки, отошёл на несколько шагов и посмотрел на обычную стену. Что же тут такое скрыто? Что? Признаюсь, любопытство давно меня мучило, хотелось узнать. Я стал перебирать возможные варианты. Тайное помещение. Что-то бесспорно магическое. Ну не верю я, что меня могло привлечь что-то без магии. Разумное? Вряд ли.  
      Так я фантазировал, прогуливаясь вдоль стены и, из последних сил себя сдерживая, чтобы не сломать ненавистную стену, когда по ней пошла рябь и предо мной возникла немаленькая дверь.  
      — Вау, — невольно вырвалось, я даже забыл, где я нахожусь и что нужно быть осторожным, коснулся ручки двери и приоткрыл её. Передо мной раскинулось воистину огромное помещение, оно было плохо освещённое, но даже так его размер впечатлял. Я вошёл, сделал пару шагов и понял, что же меня тянуло сюда.  
      Эту магию я не мог спутать ни с чем. Моя правая рука невольно поднялась, касаясь через свитер медальона, что я носил с собой. Я уже не замечал куч всевозможных вещей, я шёл как по ниточке, пока не остановился перед украшением, что казалось светилось. Рука сама потянулась к диадеме.  
      Я сам не заметил как через миг, меня окутало испуганное оцепенение, палочка направлена мне в грудь и зелёный луч смерти летит в меня. Растерянное, удивление, непонимание, страх и пустота. Уф, я перевёл дыхание, наконец поняв, что это память того человека, что был убит.  
      В следующий миг я оказался над пропастью, держась за сук и отчаянно пытаясь подтянуться, когда в руку вцепилась рука неизвестного, хотя почему неизвестного. Я с трудом отделил чувства того, в чьи воспоминания я попал. Тёмного мага, мага, который убил моих родителей. Но сейчас здесь мужчина помогает ему выбраться на поваленное дерево, пыхтит, прилагает усилия, тянет вверх. Я… Нет, Тёмный лорд, хотя нет. Какой он сейчас Лорд?  
      Лежит на стволе и нервно переводит дыхание, руки дрожат от недавнего напряжения, вглядывается в пропасть на острые камни и с трудом справляется с ужасом, что его охватил. Как же он испугался за свою жизнь, хотя здесь есть и страх вызванный бессилием невозможности хоть что-то сделать без магии.  
      Лиридон — парень, что его вытащил, спокойнее, он высок, с тёмными волосами, смуглой, обветренной кожей лица и губами. Единственно, что выделялось на простом, будто вырубленном лице, так это удивительно синие глаза. И сейчас, переведя дух, тот матерился, да так заковыристо, что даже явно знающий его язык Лорд, не все обороты перевёл:  
      — Говорил же, не лезь сюда! — закончил мужчина заковыристые обороты. — Нет, мы умные, мы всё лучше всех знаем. Это тебе Албания, а не твой уютный островок. Тут, если в одном месте ты колдуешь, это не значит, что сможешь что-то наколдовать в другом, пусть они и не далеко расположены друг от друга.  
      Я, хотя нет, какой же я, это же Волдеморт, его магия, его воспоминания, снова убедил я себя, поднялся, тяжело дыша, он был зол, очень зол, но и благодарен. Стоило сделать несколько шагов от обрыва, как тот сменился прежней иллюзией узкой тропки меж деревьев, пробегающей средь мхов.  
      — Я не просил себе помогать, — прошипел он, и Гарри, как когда-то давно снова подивился сколь противоречивы его чувства. Тот хотел от души пожать руку и поблагодарить, но вместо этого вырвались злобные слова. К тому же в голове Волдеморта вертелись сотни вопросов, иллюзия в месте, где нельзя колдовать, завораживала своей загадочностью.  
      — Ну и язва же ты, Марволо, — Лиридон последовал вслед за магом, уходя подальше от опасного обрыва.  
      «Снова его зовут Марволо?»  
      — Я ведь переживал!  
      — Мы не родственники, — снова противоречия, радости, что разлилась в груди и холодного тона вперемешку с недоверием.  
      — Я думал, мы друзья, после того случая в Черногорье, — Лорд невольно поёжился вспоминая страх сплетённый в сложный коктейль с восторгом нового открытия.  
      Гарри невольно почувствовал странно тёплое чувство сродни доверию к данному мужчине, который сейчас неспешно шёл по лесу. Перед глазами промелькнули сцены того, как Марволо спорит с Лиридоном, как эти двое дерутся, довольно усмехаясь. Как…  
      Хм. У Тёмного лорда был друг? Парень в походной одежде, растрёпанный, какой-то слишком простой и друг… Гарри опустил глаза, разглядывая свою, нет, одежду Марволо, тоже простую. Сапоги удобные и тёплые, но явно видавшие лучшие времена, штаны удобные, что было единственным их достоинством, куртка с грубым волчьим воротником и несколькими карманами, рюкзам на спине. Гарри как-то по-другому представлял себе тёмного волшебника. Не таким живым и настоящим. Гарри невольно проводит пальцами по губам, обветренные, на подбородке ссадина, ударился когда чуть не упал в пропасть? Невольно захотелось взглянуть на этого ужасного мага, что-то подсказывало, что сам он выглядит не лучше идущего теперь уже впереди в развалку парня.  
      Но тишина в воспоминании затянулась и Марволо подал голос:  
      — Мы всего лишь два мага, которые ищут… — он прикидывал определение, на ум приходила только фраза ввёвшая Гарри в ступор, — приключения на свои задницы, — его собеседник хохотнул, и Лорд едва сдержал улыбку, чтобы не засмеяться в ответ.  
      То, что я напридумал про злого мага, который убил родителей, не состыковывалось с тем, что я увидел.  
      В раздраенных чувствах я вынырнул из воспоминания и к своему ужасу понял, что потерял телесную форму, диадему сжимали не руки, а всего лишь серый туман, в котором она утопала. Но самое ужасное то, что весь хлам этого места, подвластный моей взволнованной магии, летал в воздухе сталкиваясь и издавая неприятный гул.  
      Я в страхе посмотрел в сторону двери, которой сейчас не было видно и уже хотел успокоится, вещи стали опускаться на пол, моё тело тоже медленно материализовывалось, успокаиваясь.  
      Но вдруг я понял, что в этом месте было не так. Здесь было живое присутствие, я был не один. Пришлось нервно выдохнуть. Я сделал несколько шагов, сметая некую магическую преграду и воззрился на близнецов Уизли. Один лежал на полу, явно без сознания, другой склонился над ним, стараясь защитить своим телом. Осознание, что меня бояться, отрезвило и я материализовался окончательно, старательно успокаивая своё волнение.  
      — Это я сделал? — голос прозвучал неуверенно.  
Фред, или может Джордж приподнялся, оценивая обстановку. Как ни странно он посмотрел на меня без страха.  
      — Ну ты даёшь, — протянул он, хотя в следующий момент казалось, забыл про меня, старательно пытаясь привести брата в чувство. После третьего энервейта, тот открыл глаза:  
      — Что случилось? Зелье взорвалось? — спросил тот, пока ещё не поняв, где находится.  
      — Неа, братец, на этот раз тебе какой-то железякой по башке прилетело.  
      — Точно, — тот попытался подняться с пола, но схватился за немаленькую шишку на лбу.  
      — Простите, — я не мог не извиниться.  
      — Со мной уже всё в порядке, — осматривая меня цепким взглядом, поднялся с пола пострадавший Уизли.  
      — Но хлопнуло здорово, даже дверь закрылась.  
      — Ага, класс просто. Всю комнату тряхнуло. Что это было?  
      На меня уставились… пугливые? Ха-ха, скорее маниакальные взгляды. Я даже опешил, пытаясь осознать произошедшее и перестроиться.  
      — А что ты чувствуешь когда в облако превращаешься?  
      — Это больно?  
      — А в щель просочишься?  
      — А кусочек этого серого оторвать можно?  
      — А ты обскур да?  
      — А…  
      — Хватит! — я прервал излияния этих ненормальных. — Вы не боитесь?  
      — Ну, в магическом обществе много тёмных тварей, — пожал плечами Уизли, поддерживая пострадавшего брата.  
      — Я не тёмная тварь, — возразил я, желая уже обидеться.  
      — А что это тогда было?  
      — Не обскур?  
      — А даже если… — разговор близнецов, которые забрасывали меня вопросами и идеями, как один живой организм, сбивал с толку.  
      — Все говорят обскуры тёмные, — меня перебили, сбив с мысли.  
      — Я… не тёмный! Эм… — я запнулся, не зная, кто из них кто.  
      — Джордж, — весело подсказал Уизли с шишкой на лбу.  
      — Фред, — продолжил я, поняв, что тот врёт.  
      — Ты нас отличаешь?! — расплылся в довольной улыбке, теперь я точно знал, Джордж.  
      — Нет, я вас не отличаю, но когда врут знаю.  
      — Вау, это одна из способностей обскура?  
      — Это как звериная интуиция?  
      — Или что-то более сильное?  
      Я поднял обе руки, чтобы прервать уже вновь набирающий силу вал вопросов:  
      — Эй, я не собираюсь о себе рассказывать! — и уже чуть успокоившись продолжил. — Извините, что так получилось. Но какого вы вообще тут делаете? — не ну, а что? Их никто не приглашал.  
      — Ну как же мы могли пропустить вдруг из ниоткуда появившуюся дверь? — удивился Джордж, отступая от брата, который выпил что-то и теперь стоял на своих двоих без помощи.  
      — Недопустимо, — подтвердил второй близнец.  
      — Особенно, если здесь лежат такие драгоценности, — продолжил за братом Джордж.  
      Я всё ещё, пусть не осознавая, держал в руке диадему. Уже пустую, всего лишь вещь, но…  
      — Ты обжёгся? — Фред указал на мою грудь.  
      Вопрос застал меня врасплох, и я проследил за указательным пальцем.  
      Свитер был прожжён. Я, уже не думая о близнецах, задрал его и схватил медальон, что носил на шее. Серебро, что его покрывало местами оплавилось, как и рисунок змеи, превращённый крёстным в дракона, тоже. Я открыл его и оттуда выпала бусина-портал оплавленная и явно повреждённая. Но стоило захотеть, как руку согрели уже два воспоминания. Хорошие воспоминания, я был рад, что с ними ничего не случилось.  
      — Нет, всё хорошо, — улыбнулся я, ответив скорее себе самому, и перевёл взгляд на молчащих близнецов. — Я могу попросить вас, никому обо мне не рассказывать?  
      — Хорошо, — быстро ответили эти двое в унисон.  
      — Если расскажешь, как открыл дверь, — продолжил Джордж…  
      — И не будешь мешать нам здесь копаться, — закончил за брата Фред.  
      — Ты никому об этом месте, мы никому о тебе, — чуть ли не в два голоса.  
      Я удивленно хлопал глазами. Да, пожалуйста! Нужны мне эти горы хлама. То, что меня влекло, я нашёл:  
      — Хорошо, но я заберу диадему.  
      Фред глянул на украшение в моей руке:  
      — Не, ну мы не собирались присваивать себе всё, бери, конечно, — кивнул Фред. Джордж было открыл рот, но его толкнули в бок со словами. — Джордж мы будем делиться  
      На что тот так ничего и не сказал, пожав плечами.  
  
Окончаниe POV Гарри Поттер  
  
      На День святого Валентина Гарри очень повезло, что прежде чем прошла волна тёмной магии гибнущего артефакта, дверь в комнату закрылась. Ещё тогда, выбираясь с близнецами из комнаты, он боялся, что там, под дверью, стоят преподаватели напуганные им, но этаж был пуст, все собрались на ужине.  
      Ещё пытаясь выбраться из этой странной комнаты, Уизли додумались, что всё, что нужно сделать, это пожелать и вуаля, можно выходить.  
      В тот же день Гарри пришлось с замиранием сердца написать крёстному и остальным о том, что случилось. Северус назвал его везучим болваном и потребовал взять с близнецов обет о неразглашении, Сириус больше увлёкся самой комнатой, а Римус пообещал, что они с крёстным сделают новый порт-ключ, который и передадут в следующие выходные.  
      На следующий же день пока большинство учеников, да и учителей отсыпались, близнецы с Гарри попытались открыть комнату, но вышло не сразу. Методом тыка удалось понять, что нужно не только просить открыться, но ещё и ходить из стороны в сторону. А дальше Поттер недоумевал фантазии близнецов, которые провели несколько экспериментов и были в восторге от того, что оказывается комната может и меняться. Что-то подсказывало Гарри, что некоторое время о розыгрышах Уизли можно будет забыть. Он уже хотел уйти, когда его остановил вопрос:  
      — А ты не хочешь порыться в хламе?  
      Гарри не мог сказать, что ему не любопытно и раз приглашают, откинув сомнения, он присоединился к близнецам.  
      Чего только здесь не было, но по большей части это были пергаменты, учебники, перья для письма, причём столько, что Уизли шутили, что теперь они могут открывать антикварный магазин и продавать одни перья, ассортимент изумлял. Время было будто не властно над предметами в этой комнате.  
      Впрочем здесь хватало и другого хлама: брошки, булавки, даже предметы одежды, сумки, кубки, пузырьки с неизвестным содержимым, сухие травки, шкурки, какие-то мешочки с наполнителем, мелкие монеты и многое другое.  
      Гарри ничего из этого не интересовало, пока он невольно не остановился перед помятым кубком, вещица фонила магией, которую он ощущал, даже не беря его в руку. Он протянул руку и коснулся смятого бока, вещица, казалось, ахнула и затихла навсегда, умерев, хотя Гарри успел почувствовать злость той, которая пыталась проклясть эту вещь, о том кому кубок предназначался Поттер постарался не думать.  
      Стоило подняться, как Гарри встретился с удивлёнными взглядами близнецов.  
      — Ты разрушитель проклятий? — спросил один.  
      Хотя недоуменное:  
      — Кто? — заставило близнецов отступить.  
      — Ты уничтожил проклятие, — Джордж указал на кубок.  
      — А, кривое проклятие, неправильное, странный вкус, — проговорил Гарри.  
      — Вау, а ты сможешь любое проклятие почувствовать? — хаффлпаффец попятился, маниакальный интерес близнецов пугал даже его.  
      — Не знаю, просто столько ненависти в нём было, сложно не почувствовать.  
      Уизли переглянулись.  
      — Ты можешь, проверить всё, что мы отберём и найти такие злые вещи?  
      Тут только до Поттера дошло, что эти двое не такие уж и безбашенные, как о них думает большинство, они боятся и, судя по тому, что Гарри почувствовал в этом недопроклятом кубке, не зря.  
      — Я проверю, — Поттер кивнул с охотой, осознав, чего именно он лишился, попав в Хогвартс, он утратил свои аппетиты и желание искать новое, чуть ли не возненавидев свои способности. Он изменился, стал инертным, безынициативным, на фоне близнецов, он боялся сделать неверный шаг и оступиться. Гарри впервые осознал, что надо прекращать это обучение, так как что-то подсказывало, что будет лишь хуже.  
      Теперь Уизли принялись сортировать хлам, то и дело зависая над некоторыми вещами. Гарри выдохся уже за пару часов, а конца и края не было. Уизли казалось не замечали прошедшего времени, маньячно разгребая хлам.  
  
      Сами выходные Гарри ждал с замиранием сердца. Отчитали его тогда знатно, Люпин умел говорить долго и нудно. Гарри ещё порадовался, что Снейп не в Британии, хоть и скучал по нему. Объём вещей в комнате, да и её размеры он намеренно преуменьшил, зная безмерное любопытство крёстного, когда подробно рассказывал, про диадему, про воспоминание в ней и про то как близнецы дали обет о неразглашении.  
      Взрослые убедились, что Гарри не раскрыли, Сириус изучил подплавленный медальон, оккупировав дом Льюисов, восстановил рисунок на крышке быстро, так что разницы не было видно и вложил уже готовый порт-ключ.  
      Остальную часть ночи говорили о его учебе, других учениках, нет ли других притягательных мест и, поняв, что нет, отпустили в Хогвартс. Хотя что-то Гарри подсказывало, что в его уверения, что он никуда не собирается влезать, уже не верили.  
  
      С тех пор Гарри помогал Уизли по вечерам разбирать хлам. В уплату брал старые учебники, вспомнив Сэмюеля, который был помешан на новых знаниях не меньше Гермионы. Они с Сэмом иногда встречались недалеко от его дома, так что передать книги было несложно, сложнее оказалось вынести их из Хогвартса. Но Поттер всегда был упорным и книги выносил и упрямо отказывающемуся Сэму их вручал.  
  
      К концу февраля шумиха в газетах немного поутихла, хотя продолжали периодически мелькать статьи о пересмотре дел мелких сподвижников Тёмного лорда, а также тех, кому не повезло связаться с Пожирателями либо из страха, либо из-за желания заработать шальные деньги. Судьи работали в усиленном режиме, Дамблдор часто отсутствовал в Хогвартсе, явно занятый другими делами. Уизли продолжали разгребать завалы в Шкатулке, как они прозвали странную комнату-сюрприз. Здесь у них был и склад, и лаборатория, и библиотека. Гарри временами им помогал, парни ему нравились своей честной заинтересованностью, казалось во всем. Не нравилось ему лишь то, что эти гриффиндорцы умели его подловить. Постепенно, по чуть-чуть они узнали и то, что он может видеть магию, и то, что может её поглощать, даже смогли увидеть Зубастика. Хотя тут причина была в том, что Гарри скучал без него и, забравшись в Шкатулку, когда тут не было близнецов, выпустил Зубастика. Тот, как ищейка, принялся изучать хлам и, они так увлеклись, что не заметили открывшейся двери. Близнецы Уизли нет чтобы испугаться, они были в восторге, а когда Зубастик заговорил, Гарри едва сбежал от этих двух маньяков. Но в остальном, с ними было весело, а то, что не надо было скрываться, помогало хоть в Шкатулке отвести душу.  
      К концу февраля Гарри стал замечать некоторую нервозность окружающих и, пообщавшись с Сильвией, понял причину. Все ждали от близнецов чего-то грандиозно-страшного, раз уж уже месяц от них никаких розыгрышей. По мнению окружающих то, что парни всё время куда-то пропадали, были довольны, усталы и даже стали хуже учиться, означало только одно — они готовят что-то ужасное, по мнению одних, или великолепное, так считали другие. Смотря кто ждёт этого ужасно-великолепного.  
      Когда же он узнал, что близнецы были в курсе слухов, но не опровергали их, Поттеру осталось только недоумевать, и как только близнецы оказались на Гриффиндоре.


	47. Chapter 47

28 марта 1992 года  
  
      Было раннее утро, суббота. Гарри, зевая, вышел из Хогвартса во двор. Выйдя наружу, увидел целую компанию и всё знакомые лица. Первой его заметила Сильвия, улыбнулась и замахала рукой, приветствуя. За ней обернулись и близнецы Уизли, правда какие-то сонные и помятые. «Неужели вчера вечером засиделись в Шкатулке? И это, зная, что сегодня отработка», — покачал про себя головой Гарри, улыбнувшись Сильвии.  
      Хмурые Рон Уизли и Драко Малфой стояли по разные стороны их группы, преувеличено друг друга не замечая.  
      Филч смерил Гарри хмурым взглядом, прокаркав, что он опоздал. Поттер равнодушно пожал плечами, его и так наказали отработкой, вряд ли назначат новую, пока эта не выполнена. «И за что? Я всего лишь приболел, задремал в библиотеке, возвращался поздно. Когда профессор Бёрк застукал меня недалеко от входа в башню Гриффиндора, прошло всего лишь минут десять после отбоя, а шума. Вообще все профессора какие-то нервные, если раньше можно было проскочить чуть позже отбоя и прощали, то теперь… Бешеные пикси их что ли покусали? Или это постоянное отсутствие директора так на них влияет? Один профессор Квиррелл — ходячий покойник, по другому не скажешь, чего стоит», — так размышляя, Гарри шёл сначала за Филчем, затем за Хагридом, который принял детей с рук в руки. Углублялись они в Запретный лес. Правда, опасений других ребят Поттер не разделял, прекрасно зная, что в этой части леса, нет ничего опасного.  
      Остановились с краю большой прогалины, лес был светлым и приветливым, пели птицы, цвели подснежники и нарциссы.  
      — Итак у каждого из вас есть свой не очень хороший проступок, — вздохнул лесничий, — вот. Так что было решено пустить вашу активность в полезное русло.  
      — И что же мы тут делать будем? — задал раздражённо вопрос Драко.  
      — Ах, да, — Хагрид принялся рыться в своих карманах, выуживая оттуда всякий хлам, пока на свет не показались шесть сачков, которые он и раздал удивлённо хлопающим глазами детям.  
      Малфой окинул брезгливым взглядом сачок:  
      — Мы что пикси будем ловить?  
      — Да, словим пару-тройку твоих родственничков, — проворчал Рон.  
      — А ну успокоились! — у Хагрида была лужёная глотка, дети аж присели от крика. — Не устраивать мне тут споры, хватит и того, что вы двое устроили в Большом зале.  
      — Хагрид, он тогда по делу получил, — проговорила Сильвия, ткнув обвиняюще сачком в Рона, — так как первым начал. Его никто не просил дразниться.  
      Рубиус пожевал бороду, вздохнул и погладил Сильвию по голове своей лапищей:  
      — Всё равно не нужно было Рона волос лишать.  
      — Ещё раз меня шлюхой слизеринской назовёт, я его ещё и зубов лишу, — пробухтела девочка.  
      — И правильно сделаешь, — поддакнул Джордж. — Лысина Ронни была к лицу. Хотя я не думал, что Малфой, как истинный принц, выступит на стороне дамы.  
      На что сам Малфой поморщился и проговорил:  
      — Рыжий, ты не слышал как он меня назвал, в нашем роду и за меньшее на всю жизнь проклинают.  
      — И как же? — подался вперёд Фред.  
      — Ой, скажите, что жалеете, что всю эту отвратную потасовку сами не видели, где-то пропадая, — поддела Сильвия близнецов.  
      — Да, дорогая, ты нас раскусила, — кивнул Джордж.  
      Гарри с интересом вслушивался в разговор, он тоже пропустил драку в Большом зале.  
      По слухам Малфой в кои-то веки о чём-то говорил с Жаккар, уже чудо. Рон проходил мимо и сказал что-то обидное, в следующий миг шмякнулся на пол уже без волос. Кто-то заступился за Сильвию, кто-то за Малфоя, а кто-то за Рона, обвинив во всём слизеринцев, которые с большим отрывом вели по очкам, да и Квиддичный турнир Хогвартса выигрывали. Когда наконец все угомонились, вернее их угомонили, зачинщиками признали Сильвию, Драко и Рона и объявили им отработку.  
      Гарри потянул Хагрида за штанину:  
      — Так что нам делать?  
      — Будем ловить лесных крабов.  
      Спор затих:  
      — Кого? — задал вопрос Драко.  
      — Лесных крабов. Эти вредные твари любят повреждать молодые деревья, спасу нет. Один выход отловить их и в суп. Идёмте.  
      — Это такие жёлтые с зелёными пятнышками? — задал вопрос Фред, Джордж ткнул его локтем под бок, но похоже поздно.  
      Хагрид услышал вопрос:  
      — А ты откуда знаешь? — аж остановился Рубиус. — Они из Запретного леса не выходят.  
      — Наобум спросил, — похлопал честными глазами Фред.  
      — Да жёлтые с зелёными крапинками, сейчас весной их легко можно поймать, летом не угонишься. Вы молодые, шустрые, в самый раз для вас занятие, — проговорил Хагрид и только тут заметил, что копошение за спиной стихло, он обернулся и заметил вставших с растерянным видом ребят.  
      Да, они вышли к мелкому болотцу. Малфой брезгливо проводил взглядом исчезающего в мелкой воде краба:  
      — Нам пурзаться в этой луже?  
      — Ого какие слова наш прынц* знает, — присвистнул Джордж.  
      — Ну почему луже, её размер около полукилометра в длину, в ширину где-то больше, где-то меньше. Крабам здесь понравилось, но вот лес давно не обновляется и всё потому, что они портят весь молодняк.  
      — Есть такие вещи как зелья, сбрызнуть и забыть, — с умным видом как недалёкому проговорил Малфой.  
      — Хм, Драко в болоте живут не только крабы, их тоже того? — насупился лесник.  
      — Почему нет? Я в эту жижу не полезу, — выдал Малфой.  
      Рубиус покачал головой, снова начиная копаться в карманах:  
      — У меня тут амулеты с чарами согревающими.  
      — Может ещё и грязеотталкивающими? — спросил Джордж, который тоже был не рад перспективе провозиться весь день, ловя невесть кого в тине и грязи.  
      — Нет, Филч дал только с согревающими чарами и то по настоянию мадам Помфри, так как вода ещё холодная, — разочаровал полувеликан.  
      — Я лучше пойду на отработку к Филчу, — развернулся и, оглядев мох под ногами, сел на него Драко.  
      — Ну, как хочешь. У каждого из вас есть минимум, который вам нужно выловить вашим сачком, когда каждый из вас наловит по двести крабов, отработка будет закончена.  
      — Ого, — протянул Джордж.  
      — Ну так и шалости ваши, Фред, уже перешли все границы.  
      — Я Джордж, — поправил парень. — И, Хагрид, тебе роль морского царя очень подошла. А Лаванда в виде русалки, — Уизли мечтательно взглянул на верхушки деревьев. — Все были довольны.  
      — Я потом ещё три дня после вашей шалости рыбой вонял и не я один, придумали устроить день пены морской, — насупился Хагрид.  
      Гарри тогда чуть себя не выдал, почувствовав странную новую магию, и позже высказал несколько слов близнецам. Те вроде прониклись.  
      — В общем сейчас разговор не о том, — продолжил Рубеус. — Кто не хочет ловить крабов, завтра попадает к Филчу, он как раз какую-то слизь в подземелье нашёл. Профессор Спраут ею не заинтересовалась, так что слизь решили уничтожить, так как от ней только сырости больше, но она липучая и пахнет отвратно. Вот я и решил, пусть лучше вы крабов половите. И лесу хорошо, и вам не так противно, а слизь эту Филч и сам зельем выведет, мадам Помфри ему зелье к вторнику приготовит, он привычный.  
      — Ну и где ваши крабы? — кинула взгляд на зелёное чавкающее поле Сильвия. — Я в подземелье к слизи не полезу.  
      Гарри тоже кивнул и перехватил сачок.  
      Хагрид принялся рыться по своим карманам, на этот раз вытягивая мешочек с чем-то зелёным:  
      — Будем выманивать их приманкой, а вам не зевать и пытаться их подхватить.  
      — А потом что? — близнецы явно уже проснулись. И приняли правила игры. Раз нельзя избежать, значит, нужно выполнить и забыть.  
      — Увидите, — погладил свою бороду лесник.  
      И правда, приманка манила крабов, но вот осторожности не лишала, поймать их было не просто, крабы были шустрые.  
      «Это если они сейчас такие, то какие же они летом»? — думал Гарри, вспоминая слова Хагрида.  
      Сильвия не рассчитала и, пытаясь поймать шустрое членистоногое, поскользнулась и плюхнулась в грязь.  
      А Фред успел подхватить краба сачком и тут же тот был спелёнат как в паутину.  
      — Давай его сюда, на берег, — ткнул пальцем на сухое место Хагрид.  
      Сильвия, отряхиваясь, поднялась, а потом махнула рукой, явно осознавая, что это не последнее её падение.  
      — Предлагаю соревнование, кто первым наловит своих двести крабов, станет победителем, — проговорила она.  
      — И каковы ставки? — рядом возник Малфой с сачком, будто не сидел только что под деревом.  
      — Желание, — подал голос Джордж.  
      — Нет, никаких желаний, играя с вами, — возразила Сильвия, ей покивали и Рон, и Малфой, хоть в чём-то мнения этих непримиримых врагов совпали. — Каждый из проигравших платит победителю три сикля.  
      — И где я найду такие деньги? — возразил Рон.  
      — Ронни дружок, мы тебе одолжим, сможешь отдашь, — взяли в оборот младшего близнецы. Что они ему шептали никто не знал, но парень пошёл на спор.  
      — Хорошо, начинаем соревнование, — проговорил Фред, — я счёт открыл, — он посмотрел на Хагрида.  
      — Вы главное того этого, не жульничайте, далеко от меня не отходите, чтобы я вас видел, а так можете и спорить, — проговорил он.  
      Гарри тоже кивнул, он у Люпина попросит, а потом из своего сейфа вернёт.  
      К обеду грязными и голодными были все. Счёт вела Жаккар, за ней впритык шёл Фред, Гарри считал, что Джордж ему поддаётся. Последним так сказать в хвосте полз Поттер, он потерял интерес к соревнованию уже через два часа. Сейчас он был голодный, грязный и усталый. Расслабиться и выпустить туман было нельзя, Зубастика, который хотел полетать со всеми — тоже. И сейчас Гарри стоял в стороне прислонившись к дереву и отрешённо наблюдал, как Сильвия уводит из-под носа и Рона, и Драко краба и довольная несёт его к Хагриду.  
      Гарри прикрыл глаза.  
  
      — Что ж, нужно сделать перерыв и отправиться на обед, — хлопнул по колену Хагрид, привлекая к себе внимание детей.  
      — Я голодный как дракон, — потянулся Рон.  
      — А где Гарри? — спросила Сильвия.  
      Рубеус оглянулся туда, где ещё минуту назад стоял Поттер.  
      — Может в кустики пошёл? — пожал плечами Фред.  
      Все уселись и решили подождать, но Гарри не появлялся.  
      — Давайте-ка, ребятки, я вас отведу к Хогвартсу и пойду искать Гарри.  
      — Мы и сами дойти можем, — подал голос Джордж.  
      — Может нам помочь его искать? — предложила Сильвия.  
      — Ещё чего не хватало. Ух, чего удумали. Растеряетесь все, а мне потом перед директором Дамблдором отвечать, — начал ворчать Рубеус, не слушая редкие возражения.  
  
      Странный, тягучий крик зверя, тихий, но в то же время от этого не менее ужасный, заставил остановиться и прийти в себя.  
      Гарри тряхнул головой, справляясь и отгоняя странный морок.  
      Светлый редкий лес остался за спиной, перед ним раскинулись тёмные вековые деревья. Парень вздохнул и сделал пару шагов назад.  
      «Что я здесь делаю? Или это как с Квоквой? Нет, — он оценил свои ощущения. Его поведение было сродни тому, как он вёл себя, пока не нашёл диадему. Его манила эта вещь, само естество желало слиться с тем, что было в ней. — Неужели ещё одно воспоминание?»  
      Гарри уже уверенней шагнул под тёмную сень раскидистых деревьев, он хотел больше узнать о странном тёмном волшебнике, но одно дело зайти в комнату в замке и другое — идти в чащу, откуда доносился очень неприятный звук. Мальчик напряг память и вспомнил, где он слышал похожий. Когда на Бурана напал кельпи, тот издавал именно такие звуки.  
      Поттер растерянно стоял на распутье, не решаясь идти дальше, он помнил как убил чёрного единорога и не хотел повторения чего-то подобного, но и вернуться что-то не пускало. В нём боролся страх и любопытство. Странная тяга тянула как на верёвочке, которую заметить было сложно, но противостоять не просто.  
      Лес будто затих, притаившись. Сердце ускорило бег, все инстинкты кричали об опасности. В следующее мгновение из-за дерева вышла тёмная фигура. Лицо неизвестного было закрыто капюшоном. Гарри разглядел лишь его подбородок, заляпанный странным серебристым веществом так же, как и плащ.  
      Для кого-то другого личность человека в плаще осталась бы загадкой, но не для Гарри, магию Квиррелла он не мог не узнать, впрочем как и магию любого профессора или ученика Хогвартса.  
      Они замерли друг против друга. Гарри всё не решался развернуться к неизвестному спиной и побежать, хоть и очень хотелось, так как какая-то противная тень будто окружала тело человека. Противные грязные щупальца проклятия выглядели и пахли ужасно. Поттер лишь подивился, как этого можно не замечать. Он порадовался, что очки не дают увидеть проклятого во всей «красе», а пофантазировать на тему отвратительного облика человека, он ещё успеет.  
      Тёмная фигура сделала шаг к Поттеру, Гарри напротив шагнул от него:  
      — Не приближайтесь, профессор.  
      Мужчина в плаще от этой фразы будто вздрогнул и, качнувшись чуть в бок, быстрой походкой пошёл на него.  
      Ощущать это отвратное проклятие, которое глубоко присосалось к магу рядом с собой, касаться и обонять его очень не хотелось, хоть во всём этом клубке проклятой материи явно было что-то, что Гарри влекло. Чувства разрывали своей противоречивостью. Поэтому решение за Гарри принял Зубастик. Тот шипя и раздувая серый вихрь, в который обращался Гарри, полетел на человека в чёрном, но Квиррелл, который уже не скрывался, взмахнул волшебной палочкой и шипящий, будто из преисподней, голос произнёс заклинание. Алое лезвие прошло сквозь красноглазую морду Зубастика, разрезая её и пропадая в сером облаке, поглощаемое обскуром. Вихрь взмыл ввысь, расширяясь, если тёмный маг и успел подумать о бегстве, то ему не дали и мгновение на хоть какое-то действие. Волшебная палочка Квиррелла разлетелась на куски, тело мага бесчувственным мешком сползло по стволу, о которое его ударило.  
  
      Спустя полчаса Хагрид нашёл в Запретном лесу и убитого единорога, и Гарри, что лежал ничком без сознания, и профессора Квиррелла испачканного в крови единорога, тело мага уже остывало, не заметил он лишь слабый тёмный дымок, что поднялся в небо и маленьким облачком унёсся в неизвестность.


	48. Chapter 48

28 марта 1992 года вечер  
  
      Вард подошёл к постели Гарри, постоял, что-то обдумывая, а затем протянул руку и взял блокнот, который всегда лежал в изголовье кровати, если не был в сумке у Гарри. Он тронул обложку, открыл его, со странной улыбкой рассматривая пустые листы, пролистал их. Взял перо обмакнул в чернила, присел к Гарри на кровать и попытался что-то написать, но чернила не желали оставлять на белых листах слова. Его улыбка стала шире, он взмахнул рукой перелистнул страницы почти до половины и снова коснулся белой страницы пером.  
      Слово «Привет» было легко написано, Вард кивнул своим мыслям и написал: «Гарри пострадал в Запретном лесу на отработке, он лежит в Больничном крыле без сознания». Перо застыло над написанными строчками. Мальчик подождал минуту, две, улыбка сползла с лица. Гримм вздохнул и закрыв блокнот, положил его на тумбочку.  
      Когда Уэйн уже видел пятый сон, Вард снова подошёл к кровати Гарри и взял блокнот в руку, он открыл его и пролистал, с каждой перевёрнутой страницей лицо парня в сумраке становилось всё напряжённей, пока все абсолютно белые страницы не были перевёрнуты.  
      Он улыбнулся, чуть прищёлкнув языком, и положил блокнот туда откуда взял.  
  
      В больничном крыле Хогвартса было тихо. Ночь уже опустилась на землю, и часы пробили полночь, когда сюда зашёл директор Дамблдор.  
Со стула рядом с кроватью, на которой лежал Гарри Поттер, вскочила женщина в возрасте.  
      — Сидите, сидите, мадам Помпфри, — поднял руку Альбус.  
      — Директор, я писала вам о Гарри… — женщина замолчала, всё же оставшись стоять.  
      — Что-то серьёзное? — был взволнованный вопрос. — Простите, у меня было немало дел в Визенгамоте.  
      — Я понимаю, но я обнаружила нечто странное.  
      Больше не говоря ни слова, Дамблдор взмахнул волшебной палочкой, он долго всматривался в результаты диагностики. Мадам Помфри в молчании наблюдала за сильнейшим светлым магом, который сейчас даже для неё выглядел слишком противоречиво — цветастая мантия и туфли с пряжками, как и звёзды в бороде, совсем не вязались с серьёзным взглядом усталых, старческих глаз.  
      — Что-то серьёзное? — странный, серый цвет магического ядра ребёнка сильно её взволновал.  
      Преображение случилось почти мгновенно, Дамблдор улыбнулся и, посмотрев мадам прямо в глаза, проговорил:  
      — Всё хорошо, я со всем разберусь, идите спать, а я побуду с Гарри.  
      — Но я…  
      — Вы понадобитесь ему завтра.  
      Мадам Помфри кивнула и вышла из Больничного крыла.  
      Улыбка покинула лицо директора, будто маску сняли:  
      — Что же я наделал? — проговорил он в пустоту, задумавшись. Но стоял неподвижно он недолго, уже в следующий миг луч заклинания ударил в незнакомца. Неизвестный ушёл от яркого, быстрого луча, выходя на свет:  
      — Похоже, тяжёлые времена настали, директор? Нервничаете? — голос был отрывистый и жёсткий.  
      — Люпин? — казалось, Дамблдор расслабился, уменьшив хватку на бузинной палочке, но Римус не поддался видимому впечатлению, от парализующего его избавила лишь звериная реакция. — Не хотелось, чтобы о Гарри узнали лишнее, а дети весьма любопытны. Тебе ли не знать, мальчик мой.  
      — Я пришёл за Гарри, хочу взять его пораньше на каникулы.  
      Старик покачал отрицательно головой:  
      — И для этого ты, как вор, крадёшься в тенях? Гарри всё равно лучше остаться в Хогвартсе, тут у него будет достойные уход.  
      — А также вы сможете всесторонне его изучить.  
      — Ну зачем же так? — Дамблдор стоял недалеко от койки, на которой лежал без сознания мальчик, казалось, он был как всегда спокоен, но усилившийся стук сердца сказал Римусу, что Альбус далёк от спокойствия.  
      Люпин сделал несколько осторожных шагов ближе к директору:  
      — Отдайте мне ребёнка и забудьте о том, что видели, вы уже натворили достаточно, передав его маглам.  
      — Так значит, это всё-таки обскур? — старик вздохнул. — И когда ты собирался рассказать мне об этом? — Римус пожал плечами с выражением на лице «а надо было?» — Но мальчику нужна помощь.  
      — Мальчик, — в тон ему повторил Римус, — прекрасно проживёт без вашей помощи, директор. Вы отправили его к маглам, в нём образовался обскур, и до сего мгновения он спокойно жил, по крайней мере таких чрезвычайных ситуаций не происходило. Вам снова доверили ребёнка и поглядите на результат. Я уже начинаю подозревать, что Поттеры обратились за помощью не к тому.  
      Дамблдор нахмурился, но глаз не отвёл и палочку не отпустил:  
      — Ты зол, я понимаю. Тебе тяжело перенести потерю Сириуса, но ты перегибаешь палку, Римус, — напускная доверчивая доброта куда-то испарилась из голоса старика. — Не стоит меня попрекать, я сделал всё, что мог. Так было нужно.  
      Люпин на миг забыл о своём задании, отвлечь великого и светлого, удивлённо воззрившись на директора. «Он оправдывается? Передо мной или перед собой?» Следующая фраза волшебника заставила забыть об удивлении и напрячься.  
      — Может быть покажетесь, молодой человек, я знаю, что Римус здесь не один, — снова добродушное выражение всезнающего дедушки.  
      — А вы удивительно внимательны, директор, — из тени вышел Снейп.  
      Удивление проступило на лице Альбуса:  
      — Северус? Я рад, что с тобой всё хорошо. Значит, ты всё-таки нашёл Гарри и нашёл возможность помириться…  
      — Ваша фантазия всегда была безгранична, — перебил его Снейп. — Мы забираем Поттера.  
      Дамблдор посмотрел на одного, затем на другого мага:  
      — Я в ответе за мальчика. Он останется здесь, пока вы мне всё не расскажете.  
      В комнате наступила тишина, трое магов в напряжении смотрели друг на друга.  
      — Директор, не упрямьтесь, — подал голос Римус, — у вас своих дел хватает, а мы позаботимся о Гарри.  
      — Я…  
      Что хотел сказать Альбус Дамблдор так и осталось неизвестным, луч ступефая максима ударил ему в спину. Снейп среагировал мгновенно, направив в него же обливейт и, если первое заклинание Дамблдор отбил, то среагировать на второе, тело не успело.  
      Северус подошёл к замершему магу и проговорил:  
      — Из-за событий в лесу у Гарри обнаружилось магическое истощение, он и так маг слабый. В итоге потеря сознания. Вы отдали его Римусу, разрешив забрать домой за два дня до каникул. Римус зол на вас из-за смерти Сириуса Блэка, вы решили его этим подкупить. А теперь отправляйтесь к себе, вы устали.  
      Из темноты вышел Сириус, держа палочку наготове, со словами:  
      — Мелким по кустам пробираться было легче, — перевёл взгляд от Снейпа к директору. — Уверен, что этого хватит?  
      Зельевар хмыкнул скептически:  
      — Может и нет, — и, порывшись в складках мантии, извлёк маленький пузырёк. Он нагнал директора на выходе из Больничного крыла, взмах палочкой и облачко пара ударило в нос Дамблдору, тот остановился и Снейпу пришлось подтолкнуть старика в выходу. Северус проследил за удаляющейся фигурой во мраке, очень хотелось сейчас привычно спросить у Гарри, сработало ли заклятие и зелье, но в данный момент приходилось положиться на свои ментальные умения, мастерство изготовления зелий и усталость уже немолодого директора. Зельевар вернулся к койке, где Сириус брал мальчика на руки.  
      — Что ты с ним сделал? — прошептал вопрос настороженный Римус.  
      — Применил зелье забвения, — ответил Снейп, аккуратно застилая койку и проверяя не оставили ли они следы пребывания посторонних. Повезло, что никто не пожелал остаться в Больничном крыле на эту ночь.  
      — А что, — хмыкнул Блэк, — он уже немолодой, последние месяцы были сложными, двойная тройная нагрузка, память вполне может шалить.  
      Римус выпил оборотное зелье, превращаясь в женщину, взмах палочкой и мужской костюм, становится женским платьем:  
      — Пойду в гостиную Хаффлпаффа за его вещами, — но, не дойдя до выхода, обернулся, Сириус уже выбирался с ребёнком в окно, через которое и проник сюда. — А мадам Помфри?  
      — Я стёр ей память, и она знает то же, что и директор, — был ответ выбирающегося за Блэком из того же окна Снейпа.  
      Римус кивнул.  
      Оба мужчины оглядели ночную округу, Северус удалил все следы их присутствия у окна.  
      Тихо ступая в тенях, они уходили от Хогвартса.  
      — Странно, что он меня не почувствовал. Когда он сказал, что знает, что Римус не один, повезло, что я ещё в окно не влез, а то выдал бы себя, — проговорил Сириус, прижимая Гарри к груди. То на что они пошли, было для него настолько невообразимым, что все шалости времён Мародёров, меркли. Адреналин ещё клокотал в крови.  
      — На тебе был медальон, блохастый. Древние артефакты загадочны и непостижимы, — Северус говорил спокойно, чтобы успокоить явно растревоженного Блэка, а также себя. До сегодняшнего дня мысли противостоять директору даже не возникало. Сбежать, спрятаться, скрыться, да, но не отстаивать своё, держась выбранного курса, нападая, ни смотря ни на что. И ведь им повезло, очень повезло, что у Блэка на шее оказался древний амулет.  
      — Но ты окклюмент и умеешь скрывать своё присутствие лучше Римуса, — слова Бродяги вывели из размышлений.  
      — Я давно подозревал, что наш светлый маг эмпат, может быть не очень сильный, но… И то, что он сумел почувствовать меня, подтверждает мою теорию. Уж слишком он легко читает людей, в тоже время я не чувствовал от него того давления ментальной магии, как от тёмного лорда, но если он не менталист, а эмпат, это усложняет его анализ как мага. Конечно это всего лишь предположение, но косвенно сегодня оно подтвердилось. Впрочем сейчас меня больше заботит Гарри.  
      Блэк кивнул, ускоряя шаг. Снейп не огрызнулся, не ответил острой фразой и не отправил дальней дорогой додумывать ответ на свой вопрос самому. Он ответил по делу, что пугало, свидетельствуя о том, что слизеринец сильно выбит из привычной колеи, что заставляло тревожиться о Гарри и будущем ещё больше.  
  
      Римус прошёл по пустынным коридорам к гостиной Хаффлпаффа, осталась самая малость проникнуть во внутрь. Способ попасть в гостиную этого факультета Римус помнил, в своё время они проникали даже на Слизерин, что же говорить о Хаффлпаффе, способ проникновения на который не менялся уже не один десяток лет.  
      В гостиной было безлюдно, пришлось запустить поисковый маячок, чтобы найти комнату Гарри. Он осторожно зашёл в неё. Какая из кроватей принадлежала Поттеру знал из его слов. Было тихо. Повезло, что светила луна и зрение у него было привычно к сумраку. Сумку он нашёл без проблем и принялся складывать в неё вещи Гарри.  
      Люпин бросил последний взгляд на кровать, выпрямляясь, когда ему в спину упёрлась волшебная палочка.  
      — Кто вы? — вопрос был задан шёпотом.  
      — Я опекун Гарри и забираю его домой, поэтому пришла за вещами, — Римус медленно обернулся, встретившись с обеспокоенным взглядом полного, крупной наружности парня. — Вард, не так ли? Гарри о тебе рассказывал, — удивляло, как такой крупный парень подкрался настолько бесшумно.  
      — Где гарантии, что сказанное правда?  
      — Ты мне не веришь? — Римус растерялся, ему совсем не хотелось пугать мальчика или чего доброго атаковать. Он не делал резких движений, размышляя, как бы выйти из положения малой кровью. — Хм, тогда почему говоришь шёпотом?  
      Парень прищурился:  
      — Что за медальон Поттер носит на шее?  
      Римус было удивился странной смене темы, но понял, что его проверяют:  
      — На нём изображён серебряный, китайский дракон. А ты глазастый мальчик, даже я не часто могу его увидеть, при этом Гарри от меня не скрывается.  
      — Я умею обращать внимание на любопытные вещи.  
      — Это ты подал весточку через блокнот? — Римус чуть расслабился.  
      Гримм опустил волшебную палочку, пожал плечами:  
      — Может да, а может и нет. Что теперь? Сотрёте мне память?  
      Римус поднял сумку с вещами Гарри:  
      — Нет, пусть он сам решает, что делать с твоими знаниями.  
      — Он пришёл в себя? — голос парня был почти безразличен, но ускорившийся ритм сердца сказал оборотню, что о Поттере волнуются.  
      — Пока нет, но я уверена, с ним всё будет хорошо.  
      — Директор…  
      — Всех успокоит утром, а Гарри вернётся после каникул. Спокойной ночи, — и Римус выскользнул из спальни.  
      Он бесшумно прошёл к тайному выходу из Хогвартса, о котором знал ещё со времён мародёров и выскользнул наружу.  
  
      Когда Римус оказался в Ирландии в их старом доме, в очаге уже горел огонь, Гарри переодели и уложили на кровать.  
      — Он не пришёл в себя?  
      Снейп поднял хмурый взгляд на Люпина, отрицательно покачав головой.  
      — Как всё прошло? — спросил Блэк.  
      — Встретил нашего благодетеля, — пояснил Римус для удивлённых слушателей, — того, кто написал послание в блокноте. Это Вард.  
      — Хм. У Гарри интересные знакомые, но он всегда хорошо о нём отзывался, — кивнул Сириус.  
      — Так что с Гарри? — вернулся к старой теме Люпин.  
      — Я предлагаю показать его Малфою, — подал голос Снейп.  
      — Всё так плохо? — Римус сжал чуть подрагивающие от пережитого напряжения пальцы.  
      — Напротив, я не вижу серьёзных повреждений, но Гарри не приходит в себя, значит что-то не так. И это может выяснить лишь специалист с подходящим оборудованием для обследования, — Северусу было неприятно признавать, что он не понимает, что же случилось с Гарри, видимых повреждений у мальчика не было и это сильно пугало.  
      Наступила гнетущая тишина.  
      — Малфой уже бывал здесь, думаю, будет безопасным пригласить его сюда, но чем мы расплатимся? — Блэк обвёл двух магов озадаченным взглядом.  
      Снейп удивился, что никто не спорил, хоть и скрыл это чувство от окружающих:  
      — Я могу приготовить для него какое-нибудь зелье. Да и ты, Блэк, с Люпиным мог бы изготовить для него какой-нибудь артефакт.  
      — Жаль, я не могу снова стать собакой, -посетовал Сириус, который увы теперь мог превратиться только в волка.  
      — Я приглашу его на встречу. Он любопытен. Уверен, отказаться не сможет, стоит только упомянуть Поттера, а вам придётся быть рядом в образе волков. Так вас почти невозможно почувствовать, как магов, а оборотней он вряд ли будет здесь ожидать увидеть, — говорил Снейп, посматривая на Гарри.  
      Все трое переглянулись, кивнув.  
  
      Люциус Малфой не удивился письму от Снейпа, он его ждал, поэтому, подхватив собранный уже давно чемодан, сжал присланный портключ, оказываясь перед хижиной и зельеваром.  
      — Ты быстро, — вместо приветствия кивнул Северус.  
      Люциус выпрямился, поставил чемодан на землю:  
      — Я заинтересован в том, чтобы разобраться, что же случилось в Запретном лесу. Мой сын был на той же отработке, с которой исчез Поттер. Ты ведь из-за него меня позвал, — прозвучало скорее как утверждение.  
      Снейп отошёл от двери, приоткрыв её и пропуская Малфоя во внутрь.  
      Люциус обвёл, казалось, равнодушным взглядом убранство комнаты и остановил его на мальчике:  
      — Он не пришёл в себя? — проговорил удивлённо.  
      — Нет, но я не нахожу повреждений.  
      Малфой наигранно вздохнул:  
      — Любит этот мальчишка загадывать загадки, — но искорка интереса, появившаяся в серых глазах, сказала, что Люциусу их разгадывать нравится. Он открыл чемодан и принялся в нём копаться, попутно задавая вопросы.  
      — Что ты знаешь о происшествии?  
      — Ничего. О том, что Гарри пострадал, мы узнали даже не от директора.  
      Люциус выпрямился, смотря в глаза Снейпу:  
      — Даже так, — Малфой нахмурился. — Попечительский совет закрыл глаза на происшествие с троллем, никто не хотел скандала, особенно, если учесть, что никто не пострадал, но похоже зря это дело замяли. — Люциус вернулся к чемодану. — Я понимаю, что без происшествий в Хогвартсе не обойтись.  
      Снейп на это хмыкнул.  
      — Но то, что Дамблдор не торопится сообщать о данных происшествиях родителям и Попечительскому совету, пытаясь лечить детей в Больничном крыле и отмалчиваясь, — Малфой надел окуляры, протянул пузырёк Снейпу, понимая, что споить неизвестно что, ему не позволят, — это ни куда не годится.  
      — Он всегда так поступал, — Северус проверил зелье заученным заклинанием, попробовал его, спросив:  
      — Гарри выпить всё?  
      — Да, если повреждения сложно заметить, то придётся изучить его ядро очень внимательно, а духовную субстанцию очень сложно рассматривать.  
      Северус склонился к ребёнку, осторожно спаивая ему жидкость и следя, чтобы он не подавился.  
      — Когда я учился, умалчивание Дамблдора мне нравилось, — продолжил разговор Люциус. — Отец не знал о многих моих шалостях, но теперь, став родителем, я понимаю, как это опасно.  
      Северус осторожно убрал одеяло, выпрямился, но на слова Люциуса лишь пожал плечами. Ему ли не знать, что Дамблдор умалчивал о многом, и зельевар мог предположить, что сам Северус был не первым и не последним учеником, кто получил не слишком приятный опыт встречи с тёмными тварями, странностями и просто злыми шутками в Хогвартсе.  
      Малфой принялся накладывать диагностирующие чары, старательно рассматривая открывшуюся картину в свои окуляры. При этом продолжал говорить:  
      — Не только ты узнал о Гарри от постороннего. Представь себе, Попечительский совет тоже не был проинформирован. Мне написал Драко, я обратился в аврорат, вернее не я, а доктор Хоук и уже ему знакомый аврор рассказал суть дела.  
      — Аврорат, — Северус, что стоял чуть в стороне, не мешая проводить обследование, напрягся. — Он тут каким боком?  
      — А таким, — продолжил Люциус, не отрываясь от обследования, — что дети видели авроров в лесу. И оказалось, им не показалось. Там же рядом с ребёнком нашли и тело мага, да ещё и перепачканное в крови единорога, тело зверя было также найдено недалеко от места происшествия.  
      Люциус снял окуляры и присел на стул:  
      — Надо же, а мальчик не неуязвим, как я думал.  
      — Что с ним?  
      — Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о происшествии в лесу? Это может помочь, — задал блондин вопрос вместо ответа.  
      — Откуда? — Северус скрестил руки на груди, продолжая стоять. — Меня там не было, Гарри в сознание не приходил.  
      — Мой сын утверждает, что вот сейчас Поттер был на месте, а в следующее мгновение исчез, что по мне так чушь. Если Хагрид не может уследить за шестью детьми, то не ему устраивать отработки. Нашли кому детей доверить.  
      — Хм, вообще-то, даже оставаясь со мной один на один, Гарри мог исчезнуть и оказаться в совершенно другом месте. Как я понимаю Хагрид отвёл их в лес?  
      — Да, отлавливать каких-то крабов, не суть важно. Отработка есть отработка, я всё понимаю, сам был мелким, — Люциус задумался, пересматривая версию событий, которая у него на данный момент сложилась, в соответствии с изменившейся информацией. — То есть Поттер, как и утверждает Хагрид, мог в момент оказаться где-то в чаще?  
      — Мог, — Снейп нахмурился. — Что с ним?  
      — Как я сказал много ранее его ядро покрепче, чем у некоторых сильнейших магов, оболочка целая, но одна из плетей духовной материи разорвана в клочья. Обскур, то серое образование вокруг ядра, тоже получило сильное повреждение.  
      — Я ничего не заметил, — хотя он пытался с помощью простой диагностики, что-то рассмотреть в серой субстанции, что жила в мальчике, ядро вообще толком рассмотреть не удалось, что говорить о духовных нитях, которые сливались в свете магического ядра в некую белёсую массу.  
      — Духовные нити сложно рассмотреть. Я тоже не сразу обнаружил повреждение, а клочья обскура и так были туманом, но, если наблюдать подольше, видно, что его потоки движутся как-то рывками. Магия в теле мальчика нестабильна, но пока ядро её удерживает.  
      — И что делать?  
      Люциус пожал плечами:  
      — Думаю, повреждения были серьёзней, но точно я смогу дать ответ лишь завтра, проследив динамику изменений.  
      Снейп в ответ кивнул, соглашаясь.  
      — Ему нужна еда, вода, чтобы ускорить восстановление повреждений.  
      — Это и мне известно, — проворчал Снейп.  
      Но Люциус, будто не слышал его, продолжил:  
      — А также успокоительное, тревоги даже во сне нежелательны. В остальном внимательно следить за потоками магии в теле и усмирять их.  
      — И как же? Я не хочу влиять на него магически.  
      — Я не знаю, что успокаивает этого ребёнка, даёт уверенность в себе, приносит чувство защищённости, тебе виднее.  
      — Ясно, — Северус уже прикидывал возможные действия. — Кто был умершим?  
      — Нет, версий? — склоняясь к чемодану, спросил Люциус.  
      — Судя по тому, как директор пытается скрыть происшествие, у меня есть предположение, что это кто-то из Хогвартса, но как-то очень не хочется в это верить, — Северус укрыл ребёнка одеялом.  
      Малфой сел на край кровати, устало провел рукой по лицу, для него последний день был полон очень неприятных открытий:  
      — А ты поверь, это — профессор Квиррелл. Тихий молодой человек, не замеченный, не привлекавшийся, не пользующийся авторитетом у учеников, размазня. — Снейп вздёрнул бровь от такого нелестного определения. — Судя по описанию Драко, который его, как учителя, ни в кнат не ставит. И это преподаватель по ЗОТИ.  
      Люциус встал и взял чемодан:  
      — Мне нужно прийти сюда завтра. А сейчас мне нужно возвращаться, я пытаюсь быть в курсе этого дела.  
      — Что ты хочешь в качестве оплаты?  
      — Скажем так, — направляясь к выходу, проговорил Люциус. — Я не люблю быть должным, а Гарри я задолжал жизнь и магию сына.  
      — Это так благородно, — сказал Снейп, выходя за Малфоем на улицу.  
      — Не язви, это часть, но всё-таки правды.  
      — Какова другая её часть?  
      — Я хочу знать, что там произошло. Пусть не смогу использовать, но я должен знать.  
      — Понимаю, — кивнул Снейп. Ему тоже очень хотелось понять, что же там случилось. — С тебя клятва о неразглашении, обет подтвердить некому.  
      — Я молчал столько времени не из-за обета, а потому, что ты надёжный маг.  
      Снейп не слишком поверил в благородство Малфоя, но пока их сотрудничество выгодно, тот будет чётко выполнять свою часть обязательств:  
      — Буду ждать тебя завтра утром, здесь же.  
      Они расстались без лишних слов, обменявшись клятвами.  
      Стоило Малфою исчезнуть, как Римус показался из-за дома:  
      — Мы всё слышали.  
      — Я был уверен, что Блэк сможет подслушать наш разговор, — кивнул Снейп.


	49. Chapter 49

30 марта 1992 года  
  
      Альбус Дамблдор вздохнул и протянул своему давнему коллеге и знакомому Фламелю философский камень:  
      — Думаю, теперь о нём на некоторое время забудут. Возвращаю, — видит Мерлин, он так много сделал, чтобы заинтересовать Поттера тем, что скрыто под защитой на третьем этаже, но мальчик оказался совершенно не любопытен, даже мантия-невидимка осталась не использованной. Единственно, кто не разочаровал так это Квиринус, вот только кто же знал, что он пойдёт на убийство единорога. Видно, то, чем парень был одержим, совсем умом тронулось в желании выжить.  
      Старый алхимик посмотрел на камень, мерцающий алым, со словами:  
      — Не пригодился? — протянул руку и забрал своё творение.  
      Директор посмотрел на Фламеля:  
      — Ты все понял?  
      — Я не знаю, зачем он был тебе нужен, но раз уж ты так уверял меня, что камень в опасности и только здесь, — Николас обвёл рукой кабинет директора Хогвартса, — он будет в неприкосновенности, значит, это было нужно именно тебе. Так к чему отказывать? Хоть я и верю в силу своих скрывающих артефактов, но ты всегда мне помогал. При этом так ни разу его и не использовав, хотя я и не отказывал тебе. Он хоть пригодился?  
      — Да, то есть нет, я хотел кое-что проверить, но… — директор махнул рукой.  
      — Что же, Альбус, — алхимик спрятал камень, — тебе бы отдохнуть, выглядишь вымотанным. Ты уже не мальчик.  
      Директор взял вазочку с конфетами и протянул со словами:  
      — Лимонный леденец?  
      — Ты же знаешь, я не ем сладкое, — вздохнул Фламель.  
      — С чего бы? — вазочка вернулась на своё место.  
      — Альбус, ты явно переутомился, я уже лет двести как не ем сладкое, а ты уже лет тридцать, как перестал мне предлагать эти конфеты. Мне кажется, три должности это для тебя перебор.  
      — Николас, ты прекрасно знаешь, что всё не так просто.  
      Эту песню алхимик слышал уже не раз и совершенно не разделял мнения Альбуса по поводу того, что без него не справятся. Он поднялся из кресла, потягиваясь:  
      — Я пожалуй, пойду, только поверь моему немаленькому опыту, Альбус. Сложности подчас сидят в нашей голове, — он ткнул пальцем себе в висок, — а не в нашем окружении. Тебе ничто не мешает выбрать одно любимое дело и отдаться ему полностью, передав остальное молодым.  
      Фламель подошёл к камину, зачерпнул дымолётный порошок:  
      — Николас, ты действительно не любишь сладкое? — Дамблдор в задумчивости смотрел на конфеты.  
      — Да, Альбус, — посмотрел на директора Фламель и, попрощавшись, исчез в зелёном пламени камина.  
      Дамблдор отпил чай, поглядывая на Феникса, который перед своим перерождением выглядел не очень, на миг у него возникло чувство, что он забыл что-то важное, не пристрастия во вкусах своего знакомого коллеги, а что-то…  
      Феникс вспыхнул, тем самым отвлекая, и эта мысль растворилась во вкусе лимонной конфеты. Нужно было подготовиться к похоронам бедняги Квиррелла.  
  


***

  
  
      Лес, солнечные лучи почти беспрепятственно падают на землю. Гарри поднял взгляд, протянул руку, ловя лучик, но сонное умиротворение было недолгим. Он вздрогнул и обернулся, в страхе вглядываясь в казалось безопасные тени. Запах, сравнимый с тухлой вонью разлагающегося трупа, ударил в нос, из-за дерева вышел человек в тёмной широкой мантии. Поттер попятился, желая оказаться подальше от него, отступая в панике. «Почему не получается взлететь? Зубастик?» Ещё один шаг назад, ветка хрустнула под ногой, Гарри отвлёкся лишь на миг, но человеческая фигура объятая вонючей магией проклятия уже была рядом, он нависал. «Где же Зубастик, он же помог тогда». Запах гнили кружил голову, лишая сознания. И…  
  
      Гарри проснулся, вглядываясь испуганным взглядом в темноту.  
      — Всё хорошо, Гарри, это я — Северус. Всё хорошо, — Поттер вцепился в Снейпа как утопающий за спасательный круг, запах его магии, сильный, терпкий, приятный заставил забыть отвратную вонь и успокоиться.  
      — Тихо, тихо, ну что такое? Чего ты испугался? Это был сон. Ты же всегда такой отчаянно смелый.  
      — Это не был сон, это был профессор Квиррелл, я знаю, — куда-то в грудь Снейпу прошептал Гарри. — Он был весь в какой-то мерзости, она воняла так, что темнело в глазах. Это проклятие будто разъедало его изнутри.  
      Северус сидел в полной темноте ночи и укачивал, прижимая к себе, Гарри, тот вжимался в него, дрожа. Такое поведение тревожило, но главное, что ребёнок пришёл в себя.  
      Спустя некоторое время, путаных испуганных фраз и его спокойного успокаивающего разговора, Снейп осторожно отодвинулся и заглянул Гарри в глаза, в свете пламени зажжённой свечи:  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит?  
      Поттер шальным, непонимающим взглядом обвёл дом:  
      — Мы в Ирландии?  
      — Да, с событий в Запретном лесу прошло несколько дней. Пришлось попросить Малфоя, то есть доктора Хоука об услуге. Он нас и успокоил, сказав, что, не смотря на то, что ты пострадал, твои повреждения восстанавливаются.  
      — Зубастик, — Гарри снова посмотрел Северусу в глаза.  
      — Что с ним?  
      Их разговор заставил проснуться Римуса и Сириуса, которые вышли из соседней комнаты и подскочили к мальчику.  
      — Очнулся, — расплылся в улыбке Блэк.  
      Люпин провёл рукой по голове ребёнка.  
      — Что Зубастик? — вернул отвлёкшегося Гарри к теме разговора Северус.  
      — Я не могу его вызвать, — Поттер растерянно переводил взгляд с одного взрослого на другого. — Что со мной?  
      — Сначала расскажи, что произошло, — попросил Снейп.  
      Мальчик схватил рукой что-то на груди, похлопал по пустому месту:  
      — Мой медальон?  
      Северус протянул руку, взяв его с изголовья кровати и Гарри цапнул вещицу, сразу надев на шею.  
      — Я почувствовал что-то похожее на то, что я ощущал, когда меня звала диадема, пошёл в забытье.  
      — С этим надо что-то делать, — проворчал Блэк.  
      — Подожди, не перебивай его, — попросил Римус. — Что было дальше?  
      — Я пришёл в себя в глубине леса, а потом появился он.  
      — Квиррелл? — уточнил Снейп.  
      — Да, это точно был профессор, но раньше вокруг него не было этой вони. Эта мерзость обтекала его, я испугался, Зубастик полетел к нему, но ударить не смог, его разрезало и это же лезвие попало и в меня, — Гарри дрожащей рукой коснулся груди. Взрослые молчали. — Поверьте, он был какой-то не такой, это было что-то отвратительное.  
      — Тихо, мы верим, — притянул к себе мальчика Римус, успокаивая. — Это было проклятие белого единорога, всякий кто их убивает становится таким.  
      — Нам сказал Малфой, что обскур в тебе пострадал, но он восстанавливается, а ещё тебе нельзя волноваться, — заговорил Сириус. — Ты чего-нибудь хочешь?  
      Гарри отодвинулся от Римуса, выпрямляясь:  
      — Есть хочу.  
      — Сейчас, — Люпин усадил, было дёрнувшегося помочь Сириуса на кровать, взялся разогревать суп.  
      Гарри сел удобней, слезть и пойти к столу, никто не позволил. Суп Гарри съел с удовольствием, затем без споров выпил и укрепляющее, и успокоительное. Северус видел, мальчик боится засыпать, поэтому добавил и зелье Сна без сновидений, хоть и понимал, что действие его будет не долгим.  
      Когда уже веки Поттера смыкались, он спросил:  
      — А что случилось с профессором?  
      Сириус переглянулся со Снейпом и не задумываясь соврал:  
      — Он от проклятия умер.  
      Гарри прикрыл глаза:  
      — Врёте, — и заснул.  
      Снейп укрыл ребёнка, снова встал с кровати:  
      — Он поймёт, что убил человека.  
      — Он защищался, — возразил шёпотом Блэк.  
      — И что, что защищался? Как ты себя чувствовал, когда первый раз убил? — посмотрел на любимого Люпин.  
      — Я сварю утром успокоительное и мы с ним поговорим, — подал голос Снейп.  
      Это всё, что в данной ситуации они могли сделать для ребёнка.  
  
31 марта 1992 года  
      Гарри бежал от проклятого человека, тот что-то кричал в спину и тянул свои вонючие руки с въевшимся проклятием, когда знакомое шипение заставило остановиться и оглянуться.  
      За спиной кружились два Зубастика, меньше прежнего, но всё с такими же зубастыми мордами и у каждого было по одному красному глазу во лбу.  
  
      Гарри от неожиданности вскрикнул и проснулся.  
      Тут же что-то звякнуло, разбившись у очага, но мальчик даже не обернулся на звук. Он смотрел на две одноглазые морды:  
      — Зубастик, ты живой и тебя два! — радости и облегчению не было предела.  
      Римус пожалел, что отвык удивляться, живя в тихом маленьком городке, где всё предсказуемо до минуты, даже Сириус со своим взрывным характером не мог так щекотать нервы как маленький Гарри. Поэтому, когда в комнате в сером тумане возникло два Зубастика, да ещё и одноглазых, невольно выронил тарелку. Медленно выдохнул, переводя дух, затем собрав осколки одним взмахом волшебной палочки, выбросил их и подошёл к кровати, где находился Гарри, присматриваясь.  
      — Зубастик, ты себя нормально чувствуешь?  
      Радостный Гарри, с улыбкой до ушей посмотрел на Люпина, при этом не выпуская две головы Зубастика из объятий:  
      — Мы с ним странно себя чувствуем, но вроде хоть и непривычно, но нормально, — улыбка не сходила с лица Поттера.  
      — Ничего не болит? — Люпин присел на край кровати, пощупал лоб мальчика.  
      — Нет, — Гарри отрицательно замотал головой.  
      Римус осторожно протянул руку и коснулся головы Зубастика. Тот был более эфемерен, чем раннее, пальцы легко прошли сквозь его оболочку, хоть и ощутили небольшое сопротивление тела обскура.  
      — Гарри, дай мне, пожалуйста, разглядеть Зубастика. Отпусти его, — попросил мужчина.  
      Поттер разжал руки.  
      — Зубастик, а как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      — Почти нормально,  _нормально, нормально_ , — теперь уже два голоса прошелестели, отдаваясь эхом в помещении.  
      Римус осторожно осмотрел обе головы:  
      — Ты ослабел, — была нерадостная констатация, — но хоть ран нет.  
      — Уже всё зажило,  _зажило, зажило_ , — прошелестели обе пасти двух Зубастиков в ответ.  
      — Хорошо, — улыбнулся успокоенный ответом Римус.  
      Снейп зашёл в дом, придержав дверь и позволяя зайти Сириусу несущему хворост. Тот опустил вязанку и застыл подобно Снейпу, но пришли мужчины в себя быстро.  
      — Ого, какие дела происходят, — протянул Блэк, подходя к кровати. — Гарри, кушать хочешь? — спросил Сириус.  
      — Хочу, — поднял на него взгляд мальчик.  
      — А магии? — подошёл и присел на край кровати Снейп.  
      — Не знаю, — зельевар на такой странный ответ вздёрнул одну бровь. — И хочу и не знаю, — пояснил мальчик. — Я странно себя чувствую.  
      — Может дать ему чуть-чуть магии и посмотреть, — предположил Блэк, севший на место отправившегося к очагу Римуса. — Малфой сказал, что ему будет нужна магия.  
      Снейп кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от двух Зубастиков. Он так же, как ранее Люпин, осторожно коснулся одной из морды.  
      — Интересно, ты теперь всегда такой будешь?  
      — Не знаю,  _знаю, знаю,_  — был шелестящий ответ и два создания растворились, исчезая серым туманом в Гарри.  
      Поттер провёл рукой по животу и груди. Вставая, сделал несколько шагов и уселся за стол. Он был непривычно молчаливый и задумчивый хоть и с явно хорошим аппетитом.  
      Взрослые напряженно молчали, каждый приглядывался к ребёнку, готовясь к разговору о том, что же произошло.  
      — Он умер, — разорвал неприятно-напряжённую тишину мальчик.  
      И прежде чем Римус успел открыть рот Северус ответил:  
      — Профессор Квиррелл умер, что послужило причиной, мы пока точно не знаем.  
      Гарри поднял взгляд от тарелки и, продолжая жевать, внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа:  
      — Почему не знаете?  
      — Нам никто ничего не сообщил, Гарри. Мы пришли за тобой благодаря Варду, который оставил послание в твоём блокноте. Всё, что мы знаем, это то, что был найден труп профессора Квиррелла рядом с тобой бессознательным, а чуть в отдалении труп белого единорога. Кровь, которая была на одежде профессора, была неопровержимым свидетельством, что именно он убил зверя и был проклят, — пояснил Римус.  
      — Всё это мы знаем со слов Малфоя. В Хогвартсе другая легенда, но об этом позже, — пояснил Снейп.  
      Гарри отставил пустую тарелку. Чай же был ещё горячим.  
      — Что там произошло? — спросил стоящий тут же рядом Сириус.  
      Гарри медленно помешивал сахар в чашке ложечкой и смотрел на очаг, в котором плясали всполохи пламени:  
      — Я его увидел и мне стало страшно. Я ведь пришёл к чему-то, — Гарри замолк, его никто не торопил, маги терпеливо ждали продолжения, — к чему-то родному, — Поттер сжал медальон через рубашку, привычно ощущая тепло и умиротворение, — а увидел это… эту мерзость. Мне стало так противно. Зубастик его атаковал, когда он стал подходить ко мне, но профессор кинул заклятие и оно прошло сквозь Зубастика, разрезая, — Гарри замолк, Римус было потянулся его погладить по руке, но Снейп остановил его руку, отрицательно качнув головой. — Да, разрезая. А потом этот луч попал в меня уже не совсем человека, я испугался ещё больше и отшвырнул его. Больше ничего не помню, только страх.  
      — Снейп достал из складок мантии пузырёк с зельем и капнул несколько капель в чай, придвигая кружку с уже остывающим чаем.  
      — Удар о дерево похоже был последней каплей для и так измождённого тела, — проговорил казалось самому себе Сириус.  
      — Измождённого? — Гарри посмотрел на крёстного.  
      — Квиррелл не Тёмный лорд, но ты ощущал в нём именно Лорда, — Северус казалось проговорил это самому себе.  
      — Есть версия, что парень был одержим, при чём кем-то сильным и умелым, иначе его обнаружили бы профессора ещё в начале учебного года, — по крайней мере Сириус надеялся, что Дамблдор ничего не знал. — Одержимость тяжела для того, кто одержим. Квиррелл был сам не свой, по словам Малфоя, об этом говорят многие. Он ослаб и под воздействием твари, которая хотела жить, пошёл на убийство единорога, только бы выжить.  
      — Вернее выжить хотело то создание, которым он был одержим. Странно, что никто ничего не заметил, — проговорил хмурый Снейп.  
      — В Хогвартсе редко что-то замечают, если на это не укажет сам директор, — намекая на события времён Мародёров, проговорил Римус.  
      Гарри допил чай, поднял взгляд на взрослых:  
      — И что теперь?


	50. Chapter 50

02 апреля 1992 года  
  
      Люциус Малфой коснулся рукой скрытой панели в своём кабинете и шагнул в тайник. Его не интересовали ни родовые драгоценности Малфоев, ни финансовые документы. Он устремился к сундучку опутанному десятком заклятий. Убедился в том, что плетения не повреждены и, снова прикрыв его тканью, покинул тайник.  
      С тех пор, как он в последний раз осмотрел Поттера, Люциус не мог отделаться от стойкого чувства беспокойства. Он не без труда вытянул из Снейпа информацию о том, что собственно потянуло Гарри в лес и ответ его не обрадовал, хоть и не удивил. Знакомый аврор подтвердил, что фон у Квиррелла был не слабый и виной тому было не только проклятие единорога, а что-то ещё. И это что-то было очень тёмным. Первый вывод, который приходил, парень был одержим Лордом, но от этой версии отбрехивались так, что Люциус понял, её вообще рассматривать не будут. Всех устраивает, что тёмного мага нет и поднимать из небытия его не будут.  
      Ещё при своей первой встрече с Гарри несколько лет назад, Малфой пришёл к единственному логичному выводу, кусок души в мальчике принадлежал не кому иному, как Тёмному лорду. Только этот маг мог осмелиться затронуть собственную душу.  
      И, недолго раздумывая, Люциус уже тогда проверил дневник, что был скрыт у него в тайнике, всё-таки ему его дал сам Лорд. Выводы получились неутешительными, мало того, что в эту вещь был впаян кусок души, что подтверждало подозрения, что Тёмный лорд осмелился на опасные эксперименты с духовной материей, так оказалось, что этот артефакт влияет на окружающих живых существ. Пришлось соорудить шкатулку с таким защитным полем, чтобы даже эта гадость не просочилась.  
      Всё это заставило Люциуса провести расследование и узнать побольше о Лорде. Информацию оказалось найти не сложно, всё-таки Волдеморт знал Дамблдора, это привело к выводу, что он учился в Хогвартсе. Да и о желание Повелителя судеб стать профессором ЗОТИ Люциус знал.  
      Столь талантливый ребёнок не мог не выделиться и, изучая детей, которые получили награды, Малфой быстро отсеял лишних. Добавил возможных наследников Слизерина, родов которые могли этим похвастаться осталось немного и был в некотором шоке, когда осознал, что его отец, а затем и он сам служил полукровке. В свою очередь данное расследование привело его к тому, что оказывается, не он один интересовался жизнью Тома Риддла, как оказалось данную информацию искали и Дамблдор, и его отец, вот только Абрахас обнаружил её в очень непростое время и тот факт, что он не успел рассказать сыну ничего, говорил в пользу того, что умер он не просто от болезни. То, что сильный, в полном расцвете сил маг выгорел за несколько дней, как свеча, так и не придя в сознание, волновало Люциуса давно, но теперь он не сомневался в том, кто убил лорда Малфоя. То, что Лорду это было под силу, он не сомневался.  
      Люциус продолжал поиски и через некоторое время он нашёл тайник с кольцом, от которого фонило так, что даже без проверок становилось ясным насколько опасным было его содержимое. Даже не пытаясь к нему прикоснуться, он отправил его к дневнику.  
      Сейчас после событий произошедших с Поттером появилось стойкое желание уничтожить эти опасные артефакты, но с другой стороны они могли стать парой тузов в рукаве против неубиваемого Лорда.  
  
      Люциус в задумчивости смотрел в парк, Драко вернулся на каникулы домой, здесь живут его жена и ещё двое детей:  
      — Нужен тайник получше, — проговорил он вслух, озвучивая собственные выводы. Он и так не слишком хотел держать эти тёмные вещи в доме, но и отправлять их в банк было рискованно, гоблины всегда ведут свою игру, им веры нет.  
  


***

  
  
06 апреля 1992 года  
  
      Северус Снейп вышел из палатки, все необходимые вещи были уже собраны, он обвёл взглядом пространство перед домом. Гарри нашёлся под Веточкой с альбомом для рисования и карандашом. Блэк с Люпином отправились на рыбалку. Хотели побаловать Гарри перед отъездом жаркое с рыбой.  
      Зельевар подошёл к Поттеру, тот водил бездумно карандашом по листу:  
      — Нет вдохновения?  
      Гарри вздохнул:  
      — Хотел нарисовать Веточку, но получается какая-то гадость, — мальчик отвёл глаза, вглядываясь в даль, где белой точкой обнаружился Буран. Гарри хотел было уже встать с расстеленного пледа.  
      — Нарисуй его, — попросил Северус.  
      Поттер поднял взгляд, глядя в глаза магу:  
      — Я боюсь.  
      Снейп присел на плед напротив мальчика:  
      — Ты встречался с разными созданиями и был спокойнее. Почему же сейчас ты боишься?  
      Гарри пожал плечами, растерянно проговорив:  
      — Не знаю. Я ожидал чего-то… — он запнулся, явно, не находя слова.  
      — Вкусного, — подсказал Снейп.  
      — Угу.  
      — А получил…  
      — Отвратительно воняющую пакость.  
      — Разочаровался?  
      — Удивился, — проговорил Гарри. Он взял лист и спустя несколько минут на листе появилась серая тень и очень чётко прорисованные стволы деревьев за её спиной.  
      Северус его не прерывал, глядя на рисунок, он наблюдал, пытаясь оценить состояние мальчика:  
      — Нарисуй и Зубастика.  
      На листе появилось существо похожее на змея с шерстью. Он летел над землёй, при этом его морда с тонкими чётко прорисованными зубами будто стукнулась обо что-то, врезаясь в луч заклинания. Несколько росчерков карандаша, и Гарри, чуть поколебавшись, нарисовал у тени руку, сжимающую волшебную палочку, которая рисовала в воздухе новое заклятие, затем были так же чётко прорисованы шея и подбородок с потёками вещества, капли которого появились и на… мантии. За несколько минут тень приобрела форму человека в мантии испачканной кровью. Ещё несколько мгновений и уже без проблем можно было понять, что это человек.  
      — Вот видишь, это всего лишь одержимый маг. Сильный, умелый, но не более, — своими словами Снейп вывел Гарри из глубокой задумчивости.  
      — Не более, — кивнул Поттер, продолжая не отрываясь смотреть на рисунок.  
      — Я могу понять, почему ты не хочешь колдовать. Твоя магия другая, скорее как у волшебных созданий, а им не нужна волшебная палочка, думаю, и для тебя она лишний атрибут. Но знать какие бывают заклинания нужно, чтобы не удивиться, не растеряться, не испугаться.  
      Гарри перевёл взгляд на Снейпа:  
      — Я не думал о таком.  
      — Пришло время задуматься, — Снейп встал с пледа. — Тебе завтра возвращаться в Хогвартс. А я сегодня должен отправиться в Швейцарию.  
      Гарри встал следом:  
      — Тебе обязательно нужно уехать?  
      — Пока да, мне нужно кое-что закончить, придётся попутешествовать.  
      — А мне надо в Хогвартс, — при этом Гарри поморщился, будто выпил самый горький отвар зельевара.  
      — Всё будет хорошо, — Северус не знал для кого он это сказал, для Поттера или для себя.  
      Гарри снова взглянул в даль, пегас пропал из поля зрения. Он поймал веточку дерева, которое ластилось к нему, как котёнок:  
      — А профессора уже похоронили?  
      Северус вздрогнул от странно резкой перемены темы разговора, но ответил спокойным голосом:  
      — Как ни странно да, похороны уже прошли.  
      Гарри принялся складывать плед, отводя взгляд:  
      — Почему странно?  
      — Я думал, что тело профессора будут обследовать дольше.  
      Поттер помялся, Северус уже подумал, что продолжения разговора придётся ждать, так как Гарри вдруг вознамерился отнести плед на скамеечку у дома, но тот молчал не долго:  
      — Я всё хотел спросить, а меня будут о нём спрашивать?  
      Снейп прошёл к той же скамеечке и присел на неё. Гарри остался стоять.  
      — Ученики да, но ты можешь отвечать на всё, что ничего не помнишь. Шёл по лесу, очнулся в Больничном крыле, магическое истощение.  
      Гарри кивнул:  
      — Так и сделаю. А эти авроры, о которых вы говорили с крёстным?  
      — Квиррелла похоронили быстро и без лишней огласки, не нужной ни директору Дамблдору, ни министерству, ни, думаю, даже Попечительскому совету. Всё, — Снейп развёл руками. — Я уверен, что тебя не побеспокоят. Ведь, когда авроры прибыли в лес, тебя там уже не было.  
      — И это всё? — Гарри растерянно присел рядом.  
      — Все считают тебя обычным молодым магом, не слишком сильным, который пострадал от чего-то в лесу. Запретный лес загадочное место, не удивлюсь, если ученики уже сочинили сказку, — «на которую им намекнул Дамблдор», — о некоем чудовище, которое хотело схватить ученика, но профессор его защитил, хоть и сам смертельно пострадал.  
      — Э, — Гарри на миг потерял дар речи. — Но это не правда! Он ведь единорога убил, а не защищал меня.  
      — Да, но зато в этом случае всё логично и безопасно для властьимущих. Таков наш мир, британцы не любят встрясок, и это для тебя очень даже хорошо.  
      Северус смотрел на мальчика, который сидел рядом и мял листок с рисунком, о чём-то думая.  
      Гарри рос, взрослел, умнел, он уже не спорил отчаянно цепляясь за свою правду, он приспосабливался, постепенно, увы, становясь не тем наивным ребёнком, что был раньше. «Это очень даже хорошо», — убеждал себя Снейп, но на душе всё равно было как-то муторно.  
      Гарри взглянул на рисунок:  
      — Я думаю, я ещё раз попробую его нарисовать.  
      — Рисуй. Это поможет тебе разобраться в своих страхах и ощущениях. Только так, чтобы никто не видел.  
      Гарри кивнул.  
  
07 апреля 1992 года раннее утро  
  
      Кладбище было пустынно. В лучах восходящего солнца могилы окрашивались в чуть розоватый, пели по весеннему звонкие птицы, создавая странно радостный антураж этому грустному месту. Люциус Малфой появился из-за дерева в непривычном для Снейпа облике доктора Хоука, сам Северус личину не скрывал.  
      — Уверен, что нам стоит так торопиться? — идя за Малфоем, спросил Снейп.  
      — А ты уверен, что его мать вспомнит все подробности лет через пять?  
      — Воспоминания можно и оживить. Ты ведь именно поэтому попросил меня помочь?  
      — Да, аврорам не удалось узнать подробности, и я думаю, что причина не в её скрытности. Здесь что-то другое, — он смотрел на сгорбившуюся над новой могилой женщину в чёрном.  
      — Тогда и я тебе не помогу. Если её воспоминания стёрли, тут никто помочь не сможет.  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я сдался, даже не попытавшись узнать, что заставило тихого, мирного Квиррелла отправиться на встречу с духом Лорда?  
      — Я же здесь, — хмуро проговорил Снейп, направляясь к могиле безвременно почившего профессора Квиррелла.  
      Северус не просто так работал за границей. За прошедший год он продвинулся в легилименции больше, чем за все предыдущие годы, но, взглянув на пустой взгляд находящейся в отчаянии потери матери, лезть в её мысли ему расхотелось. Вряд ли он полностью сможет не воспринимать, не чувствовать, не переживать весь тот ужас потери женщины.  
      — Скорбного утра, мадам, — поклонился Люциус. — Я писал вам, хотел поговорить о вашем сыне.  
      Взгляд женщины прояснился:  
      — Вы говорили, что сможете найти убийцу моего сына.  
      — Я очень хочу это сделать, так как не верю, что это был всего лишь несчастный случай, как и вы. Побеседуем здесь или…  
      Миссис Квиррелл вздохнула и присела на скамеечку, которую она легко наколдовала:  
      — Доктор Хоук, вы известны в некоторых областях, но и только. Кто вы на самом деле не знает никто. В то же время вы просите меня позволить вам.  
      — Не мне, — Люциус кинул взгляд на молчащего Снейпа.  
      — Хорошо, позволить вашему знакомому проникнуть в мой разум.  
      Малфой было открыл рот, когда Северус проговорил:  
      — А вам ещё есть что терять?  
      Женщина посмотрела ему в глаза:  
      — Вы тоже потеряли кого-то дорогого.  
      — Да, и я очень хочу, чтобы убийца получил по заслугам.  
      — Я тоже хочу, чтобы тот, кто заставил измениться моего мальчика так сильно, понёс кару.  
      — Может быть, вы просто расскажете о том времени, когда ваш сын стал меняться? — пожал плечами Северус, погружаться в разум убитой горем женщины не хотелось.  
      Мадам покачал головой:  
      — Мне кажется я помню далеко не всё и, самое ужасное, забываю всё больше.  
      На эти слова Северус переглянулся с Люциусом.  
      — Мне сказали, что на моего сына напало нечто в лесу и убило его, но я знаю, что мне многого не рассказали. Я чувствовала, что случиться что-то страшное, — она покачала головой, — не могло это просто пройти мимо и не утянуть за собой моего мальчика. А мы так плохо с ним расстались.  
      — Плохо? — спросил Северус.  
      Но миссис Квиррелл будто его и не слышала:  
      — И даже этот разговор, наш последний разговор, я помню как-то… неправильно.  
      — А что сказали на ваши слова Авроры? — спросил Малфой.  
      — Они обыскали его комнату, наш дом, многое конфисковали. Но что там было брать? Он выкинул ещё год назад всю свою коллекцию магловских вещей, журналы, плакаты, книги. Знаете, он очень интересовался их музыкой, ходил и в театр, и на концерты поп-певцов, пару раз вытягивал даже меня, хоть я и не привычна к их вонючим машинам. Когда же авроры пришли обыскивать наш дом, его комната была пуста, многое он сжёг, остальное выбросил, называл маглов отродьями — это был не мой сын. Авроры забрали его перья для письма, одежду, всё, вплоть до зубной щётки, но это всё пустое.  
      Северус слушал рассказ женщины о том, как её сын вдохновился вещами маглов ещё в детстве, слушая рассказы отца, как готовился к преподаванию в Хогвартсе, донимая своего отца вопросами, как всё больше воодушевлялся уже после смерти отца-магла, а затем вдруг так переменился. Нет, как и всякий молодой маг, Квиринус в детстве мечтал стать аврором, охотником на монстров, но не более.  
      — Вы можете точно вспомнить день, когда он изменился? — задал вопрос Снейп.  
      — Быстро, но не ежесекундно.  
      Северус вздохнул и достал два пузырька, после чего подошёл и сел на скамью рядом с миссис Квиррелл:  
      — Это зелье нужно пить вдвоём вам и мне, после чего попытайтесь вспомнить то время, год назад, когда ваш сын изменился, что привлекло ваше внимание, что заставило присмотреться к сыну, а я попытаюсь со стороны понять изменял ли ваши воспоминания кто-то или нет.  
      Женщина протянула руку и взяла пузырёк:  
      — Надеюсь, я не превращусь в овощ.  
      — Надеюсь я не сойду с ума от ваших переживаний, — в тон ей проговорил Снейп. Он приподнял флакон с зельем, миссис Квиррелл откупорила свой и они сделали по глотку.  
  
      Люциус поднёс платок даме, придерживая её и не давая упасть в том числе и в обморок. Ещё миг и миссис Квиррелл, поблагодарив, приложила платок к носу.  
      Снейп сидел напротив, прикрыв глаза. Он анализировал отрывки увиденного, отслаивая наносное и ложное. Зельевар открыл глаза, когда услышал горестное:  
      — Я совершенно забыла о том визите. Это он повлиял на моего сына? — она обращалась к Снейпу.  
      Тот посмотрел на женщину:  
      — Что сделал неизвестный, знают лишь он и ваш сын, мадам. Но то, что именно после его визита ваш сын так сильно изменился бесспорно.  
      — Это хоть как-то вам поможет?  
      Северус поднялся со скамьи, выпив флакон укрепляющего, он проговорил:  
      — Мы живём в магическом обществе. Облик неизвестного, голос, волшебная палочка, одежда, даже пол, всё это может быть ненастоящим. О чём он говорил с Квиринусом мы тоже никогда не узнаем. Но мы теперь точно знаем, что этот человек был. Вы можете обратиться в Аврорат и сказать, что вспомнили новые факты.  
      — Разве после проверки они не обнаружат… — задала вопрос мадам.  
      — Нет, я ничего не менял в вашей памяти, лишь осторожно вытянул из тумана то, что было в нём скрыто.  
      — Странно, — подал голос до сих пор молчащий Малфой, — почему неизвестный не стёр их.  
      — Это бы точно заметили, — объяснил Снейп, — а так он их скрыл в тумане и следов его присутствия будто и нет.  
      Доктор Хоук кивнул, соглашаясь с доводом, он обратился к женщине:  
      — Благодарю, миссис Квиррелл, что доверились нам. Может быть вас проводить?  
      Женщина поднялась со скамеечки и быстрым движением волшебной палочки заставила её исчезнуть:  
      — Это я должна вас благодарить. Вы позволили мне вспомнить моего сына. Или эти воспоминания тоже со временем начнут забываться? — она обратилась к зельевару.  
      — Начнут конечно, — ответил Снейп, — но естественным образом, вы многое забыли из-за воздействия некоего заклинания. Это было нужно тому неизвестному, теперь же если вы что-то забудете, виной будет лишь ослабление вашей памяти.  
  
      Люциус Малфой в обличье доктора Хоука и Северус Снейп под чарами отвлечения внимания сидели в небольшом кафе расположенном в нескольких кварталах от посещённого ранее кладбища.  
      — Как думаешь, кто это был? — задал вопрос Малфой.  
      — Кто угодно, хоть женщина, хоть мужчина, хоть старый, хоть молодой, но ему зачем-то понадобился Лорд в Хогвартсе. Я не говорил бедной матери, не к чему ей это знать, но последние воспоминания подретушировал не неизвестный, а уже Лорд, чувствуется его воздействие, я заметил изменения лишь потому, что искал их. Тонкая, аккуратная работа с разумом женщины. А наш незнакомец, не скажу, что профан в легилименции и окклюменции, но и не природный талант, как Тёмный лорд.  
      — Значит, в любом случае уже не мальчишка, если нет основного таланта, то так мастерски спрятать некоторые воспоминания, может только маг с опытом и не маленьким, — отпив кофе из кружечки, проговорил Люциус.  
      Снейп замер:  
      — Ты прав, ему как минимум лет тридцать, но это нам ни чем не поможет, — Северус смотрел на проходящих людей. Ему очень не нравилось то, что приходилось ждать нового хода неизвестного, чтобы попытаться его поймать.  
      Люциус отставил пустую кружку:  
      — Считаешь, он вернётся?  
      — Я ещё даже сам не знаю. Тёмный лорд, которого используют как марионетку, — Снейп поморщился, как от зубной боли. — Зачем, для чего, почему именно сейчас?  
      — А чем этот год отличался от всех предыдущих в Хогвартсе? — для Малфоя всё было более чем очевидно, в Хогвартсе появился Гарри Поттер.  
      — Я как и ты прекрасно знаю чем, — Северус поднялся. Настроение и так подпорченное проникновением в разум миссис Квиррелл испортилось ещё больше. — Мне пора.  
      — Заскочишь в гости как-нибудь?  
      — Зачем? Расследование не сдвинется с мёртвой точки, тебе ли не знать наших бравых авроров. Министр не соизволит дать разрешение, они не пошевелятся.  
      — А если я что-то узнаю? — Люциус тоже поднялся, кидая деньги на столик.  
      — Ты знаешь, куда можно отправить письмо. И не аппарируй в Ирландию, — предупредил в очередной раз Снейп.  
      — Я не дурак, если меня в гости не зовут, вламываться к такому человеку, как ты, не буду.  
      На этом они и расстались, Снейп пообещал позже прислать воспоминания миссис Квиррелл Люциусу. Малфой — что попытается обнаружить ещё что-то.


	51. Chapter 51

      Гарри вместе с Римусом в женском обличье шли из Хогсмида к Хогвартсу. День был солнечный, окружение дышало умиротворением, пели птицы, но Гарри было не радостно, хоть со своими страхами удалось немного справится.  
      Шли молча, неторопливо.  
      Римус, заприметив повозки запряжённые фестралами во мгле уходящего дня, передал Гарри его уменьшенный багаж:  
      — Думаю, нам стоит здесь расстаться. Повозки скоро нас нагонят, кто-нибудь из ребят тебя подвезёт. Мы с Сириусом будем в Запретном лесу, оккупируем дом Льюисов, если что, сразу отправляйся к нам, пиши.  
      Гарри, услышав волнение в голосе Люпина, улыбнулся, стараясь успокоить Римуса. И Люпин, и крёстный, и Снейп переживают о нём, это он чувствовал.  
      — Всё будет хорошо. Осталось не так много и мне уже лучше, — Поттер взял вещи.  
      Римус поправил очки на носу у Гарри, оглядел его одежду и удовлетворённо кивнул. Кареты уже приближались и он, попрощавшись, светлым вихрем скрылся из виду.  
      Гарри сразу же стал серьёзным, хмуро взглянув на громаду замка впереди.  
      Фестралы провезли повозку мимо, затем ещё одну, пока рядом с хаффлпаффцем не остановилась одна из них.  
      — Гарри! — как всегда с радостной улыбкой Сильвия выпрыгнула из кареты. — Тебе уже лучше?  
      — Привет, — Поттер помахал сразу всем, так как на него смотрели и Гермиона, и Невилл.  
      — Садись, — поздоровавшись, отодвинулась Грейнджер.  
      Гарри уселся в повозку и фестралы тронулись в путь.  
      — Тебе уже лучше? — снова спросила Жаккар.  
      — Намного.  
      Всю поездку беседа не клеилась, хоть Сильвия старалась разрядить обстановку, когда же они вышли из повозки, их уже поджидали все остальные ученики. Гарри обступили, расспрашивая, кто-то искренне переживал, кто-то лгал в лицо, Поттер стоически терпел, огорчая всех стандартным ответом, что он ничего не помнит, очнулся уже в Больничном крыле. Огорчённо-разочарованные лица падких до сенсаций лгунов были мелким, но наказанием за их ложь.  
  
15 апреля 1992 года  
      Был солнечный весенний денёк. Гарри сидел в библиотеке, укрывшись в одной из ниш, созданных стеллажами с книгами.  
      Происшествие в лесу заставило всколыхнуться былому интересу учеников, и Гарри первые дни было не просто. Если интерес учеников постепенно стихал, то непривычная забота от Сильвии, близнецов Уизли и к удивлению Гарри от Гермионы набирала обороты. То один, то другой следил за тем, хорошо ли он ест и спит.  
      Гарри совершенно не нужна была такая забота, она смущала и выбивала из колеи. С одной стороны ему было очень стыдно за то, что он что-то от них скрывает, с другой — всё сложнее становилось остаться одному, а постоянно находиться в большой компании магов было тяжело. Сами дети не видели магические потоки, как они сплетаются, переплетаются, иногда конфликтуют, но Гарри чуть ли не кожей их чувствовал. С взрослыми находиться в одном помещении было проще, они лучше контролировали свои силы в отличие от детей. Поэтому постоянная забота тяготила и раздражала, заставляя злиться.  
      «Почему они все не могут быть такими как Вард», — недоумевал Гарри. Тот оказался очень любопытным парнем, а также внимательным, но, оказав помощь, он снисходительно принял слова благодарности и больше ни о чём не спрашивал. И Поттер за это был ему благодарен.  
      Сейчас Гарри откровенно прятался от Сильвии, которая, как истинная гриффиндорка, не умела отступать.  
      — Устал от славы приключенца? — из-за стеллажа выглянул Драко Малфой, странно, что один.  
      Поттер пожал плечами. Хотел уже вернуться к книге, но передумал, окликнув парня:  
      — Я действительно так плохо выгляжу?  
      Малфой, который легко сообразил, что Гарри компании не ищет и уже собрался отправиться в другую часть библиотеки, остановился, окинул его оценивающим взглядом:  
      — Не сказал бы, просто ты не улыбаешься, как это было обычно до происшествия.  
      — Не улыбаюсь? — Поттер задумался. В Гарри появилась неуверенность в собственных силах и страх, чего раньше он не знал. Очень хотелось проверить свои силы, но в Ирландии ему это делать запретили, все сходились во мнении, что сначала нужно восстановиться, а теперь приходилось ждать лета. К тому же страшные сны всё ещё посещали его, так что улыбаться действительно причин не было. — Ясно, спасибо.  
      Драко кивнул и отправился к дальнему стеллажу.  
      Поттер совершенно не понимал этого парня, его редко можно было встретить без сопровождения, в тоже время, даже находясь в компании слизеринцев, казалось, что он сам по себе. И зачем он с ним заговорил?  
  
17 апреля 1992 года.  
      Был выходной и Гарри проскользнул в Шкатулку. За прошедшее время вещей здесь поубавилось, близнецы, стоило им заинтересоваться, работали как одержимые.  
      — Привет, — подал он голос. Звук эхом разошёлся в помещении.  
      Из-за кучи хлама, которая фонила разными волнами магии высунулись две рыжие макушки:  
      — Гарри? А ты чего так рано? Поспал бы. Тебе восстанавливаться надо.  
      Поттер вздохнул, подошёл в сидящим на широком диване близнецам, перед ними был большой стол, заваленный кучей вещей:  
      — Я чай и пирожки принёс, будете?  
      — Давай, — Джордж, Гарри легко их различал, пусть внешне они были как две капли воды, магия у них имела разный вкус, подскочил.  
      — А ты-то хоть сам ел? — спросил Фред.  
      — Пришёл позавтракать вместе с вами, — устраиваясь на диване перед столом, на котором было по быстрому освобождено немного места от вещей, проговорил Гарри, — и хочу попросить меня так не опекать. Я, — Гарри замялся, — просто испугался и всё, но мне уже лучше.  
      Фред отложил пирожок и, не слушая Джорджа, который хотел ему помешать, заговорил:  
      — Гарри, мы почитали в библиотеке информацию о… — подыскивающий слова Фред это что-то необычное, подивился про себя Гарри. — В общем обскуры долго не живут, а ты очень на них похож.  
      — Обскуры не материальны, а вы видели Зубастика, — чуть улыбнувшись возразил Гарри. — Я не такой, как они.  
      — Ты знаешь о обскурах? — Гарри пожал плечами, утвердительно кивнув. — То есть ты не умираешь? — в лоб спросил Джордж.  
      — Нет, и не собираюсь, просто, — Поттер не знал какие слова подобрать, о чём можно говорить, а о чём нет. В итоге перед близнецами появилось два одноглазых Зубастика и Гарри решил окончательно внести этот день в необычные. Сначала нерешительный Фред, затем оба растерянных Уизли, впрочем растерянность быстро сменилась на интерес с любопытством.  
      — Это он что сам отпочковался? — спросил Фред.  
      Гарри рассмеялся, не сдержавшись:  
      — Нет, это из-за происшествия в лесу. Вот мы и восстанавливались, но теперь уже идём на поправку, — при этом две зубастые морды слились в прежнюю одну, только с двумя хвостами. — Пока так, а потом, думаю, он станет прежним.  
      — И ты не умираешь? — отвлёкся Джордж от созерцания непривычного Зубастика.  
      — Нет,  _нет, нет_ , — прошептал Зубастик.  
      Гарри взглянул сначала на одного близнеца, затем на другого, с удивлением ощущая в них чувство облегчения:  
      — Поэтому не надо нянчиться со мной как с маленьким, — продолжил за Зубастиком Гарри.  
      Уизли отдали должное пирожкам, явно что-то обдумывая, так, что Гарри досталось лишь два, но Поттер был не против:  
      — А что вы сейчас делаете? Смотрю, уже всё перебрали.  
      Джордж, запивая последний кусок чаем с гордостью осмотрел фронт проделанных работ:  
      — По горкам разложили, думали, ты поможешь нам с самой опасной кучей.  
      — Если по чуть-чуть и осторожно, то можно, всё равно нужно понять поправился я уже полностью или нет.  
      В следующий миг рука Джорджа оказалась на плече у Гарри, и он с запредельным интересом в голосе зашептал:  
      — Может расскажешь, что там было в лесу.  
      — Джордж, не лезь к нему с вопросами, не хочет говорить, пусть не говорит, — протянул Фред, вставая и благодаря за завтрак.  
      — Простите, но, если я начну говорить то того, что я скажу, будет мало, а больше я сказать не смогу.  
      — То есть, скажи просто, профессор Квиррелл тебя ни от кого не спасал, — проговорил Джордж, отодвигаясь.  
      Гарри вздохнул, посмотрев на Уизли:  
      — И он, и я скорее оказались жертвами, а больше всех пострадал Зубастик, но он молодец, спас меня.  
      — Я так и знал! — вскрикнул Джордж. — Как чувствовал, что из этого волшебника спаситель, как из меня танцовщица.  
      — Не скажи, — Фред взмахом волшебной палочки очистил кружки, которые после этого сразу исчезли, — думаю, танцовщица из тебя могла получиться ого-го, — после чего над головой Джорджа вспыхнули искры после очередного взмах волшебной палочкой и удивлённый Уизли оказался в балетной пачке, на пуантах и в милой кофточке с голубыми розочками.  
      — Фред! — Джордж спотыкаясь бросился за братом, Гарри же сполз с дивана на пол, хохоча.  
      Когда же Джордж поймал другого Фреда, пригвоздив к стенке волшебной палочкой, тот лишь подмигнул, кивая в сторону смеющегося Гарри, на что Джордж, улыбнувшись, легким взмахом палочки придал себе прежний вид. Оба близнеца расхохотались, заражая Гарри новой волной смеха.  
  
      Гарри больше о событиях в лесу не спрашивали. Он же в благодарность помогал разбирать разные вещи в Шкатулке, за одно прятался от Сильвии, пока вдруг в один прекрасный, по его мнению день, она наконец не оставила его в покое вместе с Гермионой. Причины этого его не сильно волновали.  
      Уроки по ЗОТИ стал вести Дамблдор. Хоть временами он и был немного растерян, постоянно что-то забывал, но по сравнению с Квирреллом уроки были интересными, понятными, а иногда и весёлыми.  
      Гарри всё ждал, что его позовёт к себе директор, что придут авроры, что его будут расспрашивать, но событиями в Запретном лесу интересовались ученики, а взрослым, казалось, было совершено всё равно, как погиб их коллега. Поттер старательно присматривался к Дамблдору, к профессору Бёрку, Макгонагалл и Спраут, но никто так ничего у него и не спросил.  
  
15 мая 1992 года  
      Было пасмурно, накрапывал мелкий дождик, но Гарри был этому рад. Майские ночи были довольно ясными, хоть и прохладными, а лишний раз рисковать не хотелось. Серое облако обскура с, наконец, восстановившимся Зубастиком, перетекало от дерева к дереву.  
      Сириус и Римус покинули жилище Льюисов, убедившись, что Гарри хорошо справляется сам, чему Глен явно был рад, а вот Сэм не очень. Парень сам признался Поттеру, что ему не хватает учителей. Книги это хорошо и те книги, что Гарри уже ему оставил, очень помогли, но они не заменят учителей, когда же в их доме жил Римус и Сириус, они обучали Сэмюеля чему могли.  
      Гарри обогнул очередное дерево и опустился на землю перед зелёной стеной. Шорох сбоку заставил повернуться, у дерева сидел Сэм, заметив Поттера, он поднялся, обращаясь в человека:  
      — Привет, — шёпотом поздоровался он.  
      — Привет, — материализовался Гарри, — почему шёпотом?  
      — Папа пошёл спать, а я по-тихому в лес сбежал. Ты ведь обещал заскочить в гости.  
      — Да, я принёс, — Гарри вытянул из-за пазухи три старых учебника, которые как и остальные он нашёл в Шкатулке.  
      Глаза младшего Льюиса блеснули жаждой знаний:  
      — Этот по трансфигурации! — перевернув несколько страниц, расплылся в довольной улыбке Сэм. — Деньги точно не нужны?  
      — Нет, этому учебнику уже лет сто, его владелец, если и жив, то давно старик.  
      — Правда, что ли? — Сэмюель заворожено перевернул ещё несколько страниц. Оформление было необычно-непривычным, страницы пожелтели, но картинки, схемы и текст хорошо сохранились. — Спасибо.  
      — Гарри, — голос из тьмы, явно не спящего Глена, заставил обернуться, хоть Поттер и так чувствовал его присутствие и появление сюрпризом не было. — Хватит носить ему книги.  
      — Но ему ведь нравится, мистер Льюис. Сэм хочет стать великим волшебником.  
      Глен подошёл к двум детям устроившимся под деревом в почти полной темноте, ветки раскидистого дерева спасали от накрапывающего дождика. Было сыро, но тепло.  
      — Сэмюель, мы же говорили об этом. Тебе не стоит надеяться на что-то… — мужчина повёл рукой в воздухе, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
      — Пап, я знаю, что мы оборотни, но мы не превращаемся, и посмотри на мистера Люпина или мистера Блэка, они знают так много и столько рассказывают.  
      — Они далеко не великие волшебники и тоже скрываются, как и мы.  
      — И что? Это не означает, что я не могу попытаться?  
      — Сэм!  
      Сэмюель сорвался и, пробежав через приоткрытые заросли зелёной стены, скрылся в доме.  
      Глен устало смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь дома. «Ну какой великий волшебник? Здесь в лесу?»  
      — А я вот не знаю, чего хочу, чем буду заниматься. — мужчина посмотрел в глаза Гарри. — И даже немного завидую Сэму, он знает, чего хочет.  
      — Ну какой из него великий волшебник? — вздохнул Льюис-старший.  
      — А почему нет? Он сильный, умный не то, что я.  
      — Живёт в старой хижине в диком лесу, — закончил за Гарри Глен, направляясь к дому, Поттера не гнали, и он последовал следом.  
      — Я конечно не профессор и многого не знаю, но по моему Мерлин тоже не в замке вырос.  
      Глен вздохнул. Дети бывают такие непосредственные:  
      — Вы ещё такие дети, — проговорил он, открывая дверь. — Сэм! Не дуйся, на правду не обижаются, — и обернувшись к Поттеру. — Гарри, будешь травяного чая?  
      — Не откажусь, — кивнул тот, — если не помешаю.  
      — Не помешаешь, этот разговор у нас происходит уже далеко не в первый раз и, думаю, не в последний.  
      — Не в последний потому, что это твоя правда, а не моя, — ответил нахохлившийся Сэм.  
      — Я знаю, о чём говорю. Я всё это уже проходил.  
      Сэмюель поднялся, положил учебники, которые принёс Гарри, на полку и прошёл на маленькую кухню, сел на стул напротив Поттера:  
      — Я тоже хочу это пройти, совершить свои открытия, — Сэм принял кружку с дымящимся приятно пахнущим напитком.  
      — Умные люди учатся на чужих ошибках.  
      — Значит я глупый, — улыбнулся Сэм, подавая Поттеру чашку.  
      Глен лишь покачал головой. Его сын был весь в него, такой же упрямый и с каждым годом он всё больше ему напоминал себя в молодости.  
  
26 июня 1992 года  
      В Хогвартсе было непривычно тихо, ученики спешно проверяли, всё ли было забрано из комнат и отправлялись к каретам. Гарри не торопился направляться за ними в путь к Хогвартс-экспрессу, напротив, он ждал, когда все соседи покинут комнаты. Вещи давно были собраны. Его уже несколько раз звали с собой, но он всё тянул время, пока последние шаги не стихли.  
      Гарри взял сумку с вещами и вышел из спальни, по возможности стараясь не торопиться, не бежать. Очень хотелось покинуть замок и очутиться наконец дома.  
      В гостиной Хаффлпаффа он встретил Варда:  
      — Хотел попрощаться, ты ведь с нами не едешь?  
      Гарри подошёл к нему:  
      — Нет, я пойду в Хогсмидт, меня встретят.  
      — Я, — Вард протянул листок бумаги, — это мой адрес, если будет скучно на каникулах, заскакивай. Рук на ферме всегда не хватает, дед с радостью примет лишнюю рабочую силу, — улыбнулся Гримм.  
      Гарри взял листок бумаги, где аккуратным почерком было написан адрес и координаты для аппарации:  
      — Я подумаю, прости, что к себе не приглашаю.  
      — Я сделаю вид, что последние несколько слов не слышал, так как мне действительно любопытно, где же ты живёшь.  
      — Прости, — Гарри выбрался в коридор. Вдалеке были слышны чьи-то торопливые шаги. — Тебе стоит поторопиться, — даже почти шёпотом сказанные слова эхом разлетелись по пустынным тихим коридорам опустевшего замка.  
      — Меня с потрохами съедят из-за того, что я выйду без тебя.  
      — Скажи, что я уехал раньше, — пожал плечами Гарри, понимая, что за прошедший год он намного лучше научился врать.  
      — Я это и собирался сделать, — Гримм вздохнул и отправился на выход.  
      Вард был и оставался странным парнем, любопытным, но молчаливым, умным, но в то же время он сдал экзамены не намного лучше отстающего почти по всем предметам Гарри, заботливым, но ненавязчивым. Гарри так и не смог его понять.  
      Поттер подождал, убедился, что карета отъехала и вышел на улицу. Был тёплый июньский день, утренняя прохлада освежала. Гарри чуть ли не бегом сбежал с холма и направился по дороге к Хогсмиту, где его на пол дороги почти неожиданно схватил в объятия Сириус, Римус же, взъерошив волосы, забрал багаж и так вдвоём они, отойдя на достаточное расстояние от Хогвартса, активировали порт-ключ в Ирландию. А там Гарри с радостью обнаружил Снейпа с чемоданами. Усталого, но явно чем-то довольного. Впереди было два месяца каникул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этим заканчивается, можно сказать, вторая часть фика.


	52. Chapter 52

15 июля 1992 года  
      Был солнечный ясный денёк, Гарри, раскинувшись звёздочкой на зелёном лугу, смотрел на лёгкие пёрышки облаков. Делать ничего не хотелось.  
      За прошедшие две недели он повеселел, загорел и обзавёлся веснушками, пусть не такими яркими как у близнецов Уизли, но он сам был уверен, что теперь стал выглядеть здоровее, нежели в холодной громаде замка Хогвартс.  
      Правда, поначалу было о чём поволноваться, так как первое время после приезда в Ирландию, Гарри подумал, что потерял чувствительность. Возникший на второй день Снейп, вспомнил, про когда-то отсаженные растения, которые он и решил проведать. Вот только сам Гарри их не находил, он плохо чувствовал магические потоки, помог Зубастик, и то слабо. Тогда уже за Поттера взялись все и Снейп, и Люпин, и Блэк. Но, как оказалось, били тревогу зря, не прошло и недели, как чувствительность стала возвращаться, а с ней и видение магических потоков.  
      Сейчас Гарри не нужно было смотреть на пасущихся ушастиков, он и так их чувствовал, как когда-то. Единственно, прятаться от него они стали реже, а усилий для этого Гарри прилагал меньше.  
      Шелест огромных крыльев привлёк Поттера и он с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за Бураном со своей такой же белоснежной избранницей. Похоже они хорошо перезимовали в зелёных лугах Ирландии и рядом с парой бегал косолапый, неловкий жеребёнок.  
      Гарри, как увидел Бурана, да не одного, был в восторге, животные явно не собирались покидать этих мест. Огорчало лишь то, что пегасы его к себе не подпускали. На что Снейп высказался однозначно, что это и к лучшему, не к чему диким животным к себе людей подпускать.  
      Гарри уже хотел подняться, сколько можно валяться и направиться к дому, но в этот момент его привлекли странные магические запахи, пегасы тоже заволновались, ощущая чужаков, которые были опасно близко и, что тревожило ещё больше, артефакты, которые были призваны отпугнуть пришельцев, их не остановили.  
  
      Осторожно стелясь серым туманом над землёй, Поттер подбирался к неизвестным.  
      Мужчина лет сорока сидел на корточках, сапоги, штаны и куртка на нём были не новые, лицо в морщинах, обветренное, волосы с проседью, это всё, что сумел заметить Гарри, прежде чем увидел в его руке камушек-артефакт, который отпугивал чужаков из этих мест. «Нас рассекретили?» — была первая тревожная мысль.  
      — Может быть здесь просто поселились оборотни? — подал голос его товарищ, который рядом с мужчиной казался ещё более ярким, чем был. Мантия зелёного цвета возможно и могла скрыть его в разнотравье, но шляпа с салатовым пером и начищенные до блеска сапоги смотрелись неуместно в ирландском болоте, впрочем, как и идеально уложенные золотистые локоны и белозубая улыбка на лице.  
      — Ты так об этом говоришь, будто это пустяк, — нахмурился мужчина, всё так же изучая камешек.  
      — О, я встречал не одного оборотня, если вы конечно читали мои книги, дорогой Хантор.  
      — Не называйте меня так, Гилдерой, — поморщился маг, отложив камушек-артефакт который держал в руке.  
      — Хантор? — недоумённо захлопал ресницами блондин.  
      — Дорогой, — поднялся на ноги незнакомец. Он обвёл задумчивым взглядом зелёную, болотистую пустошь, остановив его на лесочке вдалеке и холмах. Именно там и обитал Гарри и взгляд охотника ему не понравился. — Эти места слишком долго отпугивают окружающих. Всё ещё хочешь увязаться за мной? — подобие улыбки мелькнуло на грубом лице мага.  
      — Джо, только не говорите, что вам совсем не нужен помощник, — белозубо улыбнулся Гилдерой.  
      — Я одиночка. Всегда.  
      — Раз вы не хотите, чтобы я присоединился к вам, я отправлюсь в деревушку и буду ждать возвращения вас с победой и разгадкой данного места, — ещё одна лучезарная улыбка. Хотя Гарри ощущал ложь в каждом сказанном слове.  
      — И правильно сде…  
      Мужчина прервался на полуслове, выхватывая волшебную палочку и ставя щит, так как в следующее мгновение из тёмного вихря в него полетел луч заклинания, Гарри сразу узнал магию Северуса, ещё до его появления на поляне.  
      Их бой длился несколько тягучих минут, сверкание заклинаний, быстрые движения, это был почти танец двух опасных магов. Кто знает, сколько бы он продолжался, но в светлом вихре возник Блэк и, пользуясь тем, что незнакомец занят Снейпом, связал неизвестного мага.  
      От искрящейся в воздухе магии Гарри впал в некое забытье. Потоки магии сталкиваясь и отлетая, рисовали потрясающий узор, завораживая. Поттер искренне жалел, что раньше не видел таких дуэлей. Вкус магии, ощущение, как сквозь эфемерное тело, имеющее сейчас форму тумана, проходит магия, потрескивая, частично впитываясь, будоражило. Это не было похоже, на ту сырую, но инертную магию Хогвартса, в которой он плавал весь год обучения, безэмоциональную, безвкусную. Резкий крик выдернул Гарри из эйфории.  
      — Какого ты влез? — переведя дух, недовольно проговорил Снейп.  
      — А мне нужно было ждать до вечера пока ты с ним управишься? — недовольно парировал Блэк.  
      — По твоему… — что хотел прошипеть в ответ Северус осталось загадкой, так как его прервал Люпин, который, возникнув в белом вихре прямо перед отползающим Гилдероем, обезоружил его.  
      — Снейп, он оценил твоего противника и тоже хотел бы с ним сразиться. Да, Сириус, — прервав возможные слова недовольства, проговорил Римус, — вы оба молодцы, а теперь давайте займёмся делом. Нас рассекретили и это важнее! — Люпин редко повышал голос, поэтому то, что в данный момент он это сделал, заставило замолкнуть обоих непримиримых врагов. Хотя Гарри скорее назвал бы их соперниками, ни один, ни другой не желали принять успехи обратной стороны, намеренно их не замечая.  
      — Гарри, можешь материализоваться. Эти двое и так узнали слишком многое, придётся стирать память, — повернулся к казалось бы тщательно укрывшемуся в густой траве Поттеру, Снейп.  
      Мальчик материализовался с возмущённым:  
      — Как ты меня заметил?  
      — Интуиция, — этот ответ увы не помог Поттеру понять, как же зельевар его почувствовал.  
      Римус подошёл к поверженному охотнику, который был туго связан верёвками:  
      — Может быть расскажете кто вы? — Блэк поднял волшебную палочку незнакомца. — И что здесь разыскиваете?  
      Джо хмыкнул:  
      — А ты не плох, вот только опыта не хватает, — обратился он к Снейпу.  
      Северус поджал губы:  
      — Может быть ответите на вопрос?  
      — У ты какие мы вежливые, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, судя по ощущениям Поттера мало встревоженный своим пленением. — В деревушке ходят слухи, что здесь живёт красноглазое чудовище, возможно даже дракон.  
      — Здесь нет дракона, — привлёк к себе внимание Поттер, в то время как Снейп с Люпином наградили злобным взглядом Сириуса.  
      — Что вы на меня так смотрите! — старательно игнорирую Снейпа, проговорил Блэк. — Я думал, они уже всё забыли.  
      — Значит, вы и есть то красноглазое чудовище? — хмыкнул Хантор. — А я то думал, что-то интересное завелось, — разочарованно добавил он.  
      Гарри было стыдно за свой давний поступок, но от самобичевания его отвлёк магический всплеск и Гилдерой вскочил с волшебной палочкой в руке, когда же мужчина выкрикнул заклинание, Гарри действовал по наитию, зная каким-то шестым чувством, что заклинания крёстного и Снейпа не успеют остановить незнакомца, а его заклятье не должно достигнуть остальных.   
      Тело в миг обратилось в вихрь и серая масса широкой волной, недовольно потрескивая, поглотило магическую волну заклятия. То было настолько сильным, что даже коснувшись обскура, вспыхнуло и с силой ударило и Гарри, и Локхарта.  
      Снейп сориентировался вместе с Блэком первыми, и оба выставили щит, рассеивая волны уничтоженного заклинания.  
      Серый вихрь трещал, кружась.  
      — Гарри, успокойся! Ты молодец, что остановил его, а теперь стань собой, — обратился Сириус к крестнику.  
      Вихрь вспыхнул, выпустив две одноглазые головы Зубастика, которые к удивлению Снейпа чуть не цапнули и его, и Блэка.  
      — Гарри! — тут и Люпин встревожился.  
      Северус, увернулся от новой атаки зубастой пасти и осторожно коснулся серой массы, при этом сдирая кожу на руке и отдёргивая её. Вихрь успокоился так же резко, как ранее взметнулся, выдирая траву, перестав потрескивать искрами и медленно становясь ребёнком, стоило лишь почувствовать запах крови. Два Зубастика слились воедино и обвили осевшего было на траву Поттера. Снейп с Блэком его придержали.  
      — Гарри, что с тобой? — не на шутку встревожился Сириус.  
      — Может быть заклинание всё-таки частично на него подействовало, ведь сила была не маленькой, — предположил Снейп.  
      — Вот сволочь! — вырвалось у позабытого мужчины. — А казался идиотом неумелым.  
      Гарри наконец осмысленным взглядом посмотрел на крёстного, затем на Северуса, после опустил его на пострадавшую руку зельевара.  
      — Прости, я казалось пусть на миг, но всё забыл. Это так страшно остаться одному в неизвестном месте.  
      Северуса мало волновала повреждённая кожа руки:  
      — Я сам виноват, что полез, хотя рад, что это привело тебя в чувство. Сейчас всё помнишь?  
      — Всё в порядке, _порядке, порядке_ , — ответил за Поттера, Зубастик.  
      На что Гарри лишь кивнул, обернулся и посмотрел на всё ещё лежащего без сознания Локхарта:  
      — Я уловил отголосок воспоминаний, которые стёрло заклятие. Он украл жизни стольких людей, — Гарри встал и подошёл к телу. — И уже ничего не исправить, — с этими словами он пнул мужчину.  
      Маги на миг застыли, видеть Гарри таким им не приходилось.  
      Снейп подошёл к мальчику, присел на корточки:  
      — О чём ты? Он кого-то убил?  
      Гарри повернулся к магам:  
      — Он стёр их воспоминания, многих людей. Я видел, он его не первый раз использовал, это заклятие. Он крал их жизни.  
      Снейп нахмурился, не до конца понимая.  
      — Но зачем? — подал голос, Люпин.  
      — Он делал их своими, - Поттер нахмурился, пытаясь осознать всё то, что почувствовал в миг, когда его ударила волна.  
      — Что? — задал вопрос Блэк.  
      — Мать твою, пацан, только не говори, что все его истории это жизнь других людей, — Джо бурчал ругательства себе под нос.  
      - Можно без выражений, - попросил Люпин, но Хантор будто его не слушал.  
      — Так вот чего он привязался ко мне, расскажи, да расскажи. Где был, что делал, а я помогу стать знаменитым, у тебя будет много денег, женщин и мне почти ничего не нужно, лишь небольшая доля за услуги. Вот гад!  
      Гарри поднял взгляд, обхватив голову Зубастика и притянув его к себе, как когда-то в прошлом, ища в нём защиту:  
      — Да, он хотел скрыть неудачу, так же как делал раньше, но неудачи были не всегда.  
      Северус, который уже перевязал руку, подтолкнул Гарри в Люпину, который того и приобнял, мальчик уткнулся ему в грудь, а Зубастик истаял.  
      — Эй, дружок, не вешай нос, — взлохматил волосы мальчишки Блэк.  
      — Угу, — кивнул Поттер.  
      — Нужно решать, что теперь делать с нашими гостями. Мистер, ты похоже больше в теме, чем мы, поделишься? — Сириус взъерошил себе волосы.  
      — Поделюсь, если память не сотрёте. Я, народ, не собираюсь забывать про эту сволочь, — нагло высказал свои требования связанный мужчина.   
      В этот момент Гилдерой шелохнулся и открыл глаза, сел, посмотрел на всех совершенно непонимающим взглядом.  
      - Может его обыскать? - подал голос Люпин. - Кто знает сколько у него припасено волшебных палочек, - Римус и так сжимал в руке уже три палочки и две из них были отобраны у Локхарта.  
      Все застыли, ожидая развития событий, но Гилдерой даже не пытался найти очередную волшебную палочку, он обвёл болотистую пустошь рассеянным взглядом, затем с пустой улыбкой оглядел и магов:  
      — Привет.  
      На что Гарри тоже улыбнулся:  
      — Привет, как тебя зовут?  
      Но Гилдерой снова улыбнулся и проговорил:  
      — Привет!  
      — Готов, — после чего Джо заржал в голос.  
Его поддержал и Сириус, улыбнулся и Люпин, Снейп хмурился.   
      Смех Хантора стих также внезапно, как и начался, так как внезапно к ним спикировала сова и уронила на голову Локхарту письмо, ухнула и улетела.  
      Гарри было протянул руку к посланию, но передумал. Ничего же не соображающий Гилдерой потёр отбитый письмом затылок и отсел от упавшего в траву предмета, явно его опасаясь.  
      Снейп взял конверт и распечатал его, Блэк, который тоже всунул свой нос в письмо, чуть не получил им по нему.   
      Люпин же осмотрел Гарри и, не найдя никаких видимых повреждений, вместе с ним пытался найти общий язык с в миг лишившимся всех знаний и умений Гилдероем.  
      — Этот день решил побить все рекорды по странным совпадениям? — присвистнул Сириус.  
      — Что там, крёстный? — Поттер с интересом уставился на двух магов.  
      — Всё лучше, чем могло бы быть, — с этими словами Северус улыбнулся, заставив Блэка шарахнутся от такого странного слизеринца.  
  
      Тем же вечером в доме в Ирландской пустоши было тесно.   
      Джо для одиночки по мнению Снейпа оказался слишком общительным и болтливым хотя, судя по тому, что сдерживать ни свои порывы, ни слова он не умел, не мудрено, что так и жил один. Впрочем Сириус со своей порывистостью был ничем не лучше, а Снейп со своим временами несдержанным языком бывал и похуже Хантора, единственно, что первый, что второй переходили на подобие шипения, когда ругались. Так что Хантор был принят без особой холодности хоть и с опасениями.   
      Правда, после того, как Гарри сказал, что тот не врёт, решили оставить старому охотнику память, в ответ мужчина поведал про Локхарта. Тут и Сириус вспомнил, что в их деревушке появились книги известного победителя нечисти, местами неплохие истории, и автором этих историй был яркий блондин. Чуть ли не все девушки от двенадцать и до бесконечности вздыхали по нему.  
      Снейп и Люпин недоуменно обернулись к Локхарту, который расположился на кровати и вспоминал с Гарри, как держать ложку и для чего она нужна. Поттер, несмотря на свою гневную вспышку, старался ему помочь, как мог.   
      — И это он победитель нечисти? — поморщился Снейп. — Куда катится магическое общество.  
      — Я этому тоже не поверил, - Джо ткнул в Гилдероя пальцем. - Он дамский угодник, продавец одежды, парикмахер, но никак не охотник.  
      Северус повернулся к Хантору:  
      — Что ж, мистер, с вас обет о неразглашении и, надеюсь, мы больше не встретимся, — вернулся к делу зельевар.  
      — Чего ж так? А мне наша дуэль понравилась, — но видя скептическое выражение на до этого непроницаемом лице Снейпа, обратился уже к Сириусу. — Дайте хоть переночевать.  
      — Ну уж нет, — возразил Люпин, который убирал тарелки. Он понимал, что имея незнакомца поблизости, нормально не выспаться, а Снейп явно что-то задумал.  
      — Ладно, — сдался Хантор, — но, — он понизил голос, — мальчику недолго осталось. Вы бы ему хоть мир показали, свозили куда. Хотя с обскурами это риск.  
      Гарри, который, казалось, не слушал их разговор, встрепенулся, и, пользуясь тем, что Локхарт жевал яблочный пирог, спросил:  
      — А вы встречали обскуров?  
      Джо чуть стушевался от такой равнодушной реакции и взрослых, и ребёнка, на свои слова, но быстро ответил:  
      — Было дело. Но все эти истории достаточно грустные, — он отвёл глаза от ребёнка.  
      — Все, все? — Гарри смотрел, не отрываясь, прямо в глаза Хантора.  
      — Ну, я ведь не так много и встречал их, — Джо сам не понял, как этот пацанёнок смог его засмущать, мальчик был слишком открытый и прямой даже для него. — Что ж, давайте ваш обет, произнесу и пойду, темнеет уже, а денёк был непростой.  
      Когда все обеты были произнесены и Хантор выбрался из дома на улицу, вдыхая свежий воздух, Снейп к некоторому удивлению Блэка, чуть ли не отобрал у него порт-ключ и направился за охотником:  
      — Вот порт-ключ до ближайшего магического города.  
      Джо взял протянутую пуговицу:  
      — Надеюсь меня не разорвёт по пути, — чуть прищурился он.  
      — Нет, но я попросил бы вас, пока, — прервал быдло желающего возразить Хантора Снейп, — не раскрывать всю эту отвратную историю с Локхартом, и не удивляться, если увидите его странным образом разумным.  
      Джо прищурился:  
      — Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы ещё можем встретиться и не факт, что я кого-то из вашей странной компании узнаю.  
      — Будет очень хорошо, если даже узнав, вы пройдёте мимо, мистер, — Северус сложил руки на груди, давая понять, что разговор окончен.


	53. Chapter 53

      05 августа 1992 года  
  
      Был солнечный, душный день. Люциус встал только к обеду и толком не успел проснуться, когда домовик сообщил о незваных гостях. Несколько авроров уже шли по территории парка Малфой-менора. За секунду остатки сна слетели с главы семейства, всё-таки он как чувствовал, что с тайником для опасных артефактов Лорда нужно поторопиться, работал по ночам, не желал привлекать внимание к своей деятельности в доме ни жены, ни детей.  
      Люциус лишь успел отдать домовику распоряжение перепрятать сундучок с артефактами в новый тайник, и выйти к стражам порядка. Приходилось поторопиться, так как в парке играли дети.  
      Малфой-старший появился на зелёной лужайке, как раз, когда Ариэль с любопытством рассматривала наглого, толстого аврора. «Где только подобного нашли?» Двое других стражей стояли по обе стороны от начальника и выглядели скорее как сторожевые псы.  
      Нарцисса, что появилась лишь на миг, забрала Скорпиуса и Ариэль и, глянув на Люциуса таким взглядом, что ему это не сулило ничего хорошего, исчезла с глаз незваных посетителей.  
      Да, он сглупил, как желторотый юнец, его предупреждали о запланированных рейда, но глава древнего чистокровного семейства до конца не верил, что осмелятся столь нагло обыскать его дом. Прежний глава аврората — Скримджер чётко знал кого стоит трогать, а кого нет, но, похоже, новая власть завралась.  
      — Чем обязан столь наглым визитом? — Люциус спиной чувствовал, что ещё с десяток авроров уже прочёсывают парк, раздражение медленно перетекало в тёмную злобу, которую Малфой до поры задавил где-то глубоко в себе.  
      Главный по данному мероприятию представился, как аврор Фэтме, ещё двое рядом с ним даже имён не назвали. Далее пошли заявления о том, что они знают, что в имении есть очень опасные тёмные артефакты, которые они и обязаны изъять.  
      Малфою оставалось лишь взглянуть на ордер и проводить эту компанию в дом, держа на лице безэмоциональное выражение, хотя кто бы знал, как ему хотелось проклясть и этих троих выскочек, полные имена которых он ещё узнает, как и их биографию, и Маклаггена, который посмел подписать ордер на обыск. Остальные мелкие исполнители, которые выполняли приказ, его не волновали.  
      Спустя час Люциус выпроводил авроров вон. Внутри всё клокотало от злости. Похоже, кто-то наверху забыл о том, что Малфой это не просто древняя фамилия, но и некоторые связи. Люциус сдерживался, точно зная, что мстить нужно на холодную голову.  
      — Отец, что это было? — в гостиную спустился Драко, который разумно не показывался на глаза людям, проводящим обыск, как и Нарцисса с другими детьми.  
      Малфой-старший посмотрел на сына. Тот был спокойный, что радовало, пусть даже это спокойствие и напоказ, он сам сейчас далёк от состояния умиротворения. Цепкий взгляд Драко пытался сделать некоторые выводы по движениям, позе отца, приходя к своим собственным выводам вне зависимости от того, что собственно ему скажет родитель.  
      — Наш новый глава аврората Гавейн Робардс решил выделиться и устроил рейды по домам тёмных семейств.  
      Драко присел напротив:  
      — Они ничего не нашли?  
      — Естественно, нет, — Люциус чуть успокоился.  
      — А могли? — мальчишка прищурился.  
      На что Малфой-старший позволил себе подобие улыбки в ответ:  
      — Могли, конечно, — мужчина расслабился, откинувшись в кресле, — я не зря неплохо разбираюсь в проклятиях, при чём не только в тех, что воздействуют на людей, но и в тех, что могут поселиться в вещах. Но, им не тёмные предметы были нужны, — Люциус не забыл обыски после падения Тёмного лорда, и ведь даже тогда наглости в аврорах было меньше, они помнили, куда идут. Малфой-старший стал серьёзен. — Они показывали свою власть и я буду не я, если подобное повторится.  
      Драко кивнул:  
      — А я уж подумал, что мы больше ни на что не влияем в этом мире.  
      Люциус посмотрел сыну прямо в глаза:  
      — Это мы ещё посмотрим.  
      Нарцисса возникла посреди гостиной как Валькирия на поле боя и отец семейства подумал, что сейчас она его точно не в Валгаллу пригласит, а устроит сущий ад. Впрочем его самокритичность никуда не пропала и сейчас он был полностью согласен с женой, он это заслужил.  
      — Драко, дорогой, побудь пока со своими братом и сестрой, а я побеседую с отцом, — голос матери был пропитан приторным сиропом и Драко разумно поспешил оставить отца на растерзание.  
  
      Вечер был душный и не принёс облегчения измученным жарой созданиям. Но в подземелье Малфой-менора было прохладно даже сейчас.  
      Старый домовик возник перед узкой дверью, покрытой сложным плетением из заклинаний, бесшумно. Он потоптался на холодном полу, будто в сомнении, затем коснулся плетений, нашёптывая что-то на древнем забытом магами языке.  
      Хлопок аппарации слишком громкий в глухом подземелье заставил его прерваться, а взгляд проясниться.  
      — Что делает Келли? Хозяин не велел вторгаться в тайник, — проговорил молодой домовик в новой наволочке, вглядываясь в мутные глаза старого домового эльфа.  
      Тот сморгнул и обернулся:  
      — Добби?  
      — Келли не стоит здесь находиться, — снова запричитал молодой домовик, выкручивая свои длинные уши и пуча зелёные глаза.  
      — Да, — старый домовой эльф развернулся, оглядел подземелье. — Добби прав, идём Добби отсюда, — с этими словами он, подхватив своего юного ученика под руку, аппарировал на кухню.  
  
      07 августа 1992 года  
  
      Был поздний вечер, заходящее солнце окрашивало кабинет в розоватые тона, Люциус сидел в кресле и смотрел на деревья в саду. Злость улеглась, теперь трезво оценив свои поступки, он чётко понимал, что дал слабину. Единственная должность, которую он занимал официально была Глава Попечительского совета. Он не мелькал на министерских приёмах или матчах по квиддичу, газеты тоже не интересовались когда-то блистательным лордом, не удивительно, что о Малфоях забыли. Но даже чётко осознав всё это, Люциус не хотел влезать в политические интриги, теперь ему было кем рисковать.  
      На бледном, задумчивом лице ещё не старого мужчины появилась грустная улыбка. Так как в то время, когда о Малфое забывали, Адам Хоук напротив становился всё более востребован. Пусть в начале данную личину он использовал, чтобы заработать, затем, чтобы испробовать нечто новое, не боясь ареста. А к тому времени, как ему удалось снять родовое проклятие, интерес к этой сфере деятельности разгорелся настолько, что оставлять это занятие не хотелось. Абрахас любил повторять, что Малфои не работают, они руководят, но Люциуса данная сфера деятельности затянула и не желала отпускать.  
      Шёл год за годом и он сам не заметил как доктор Хоук (хоть он и не имел официального диплома доктора, но своего рода прозвище «доктор Хоук» прилипло насмерть) уже лечил дочь судьи из Визенгамота, затем уже сам Сметвик обратился к нему за помощью. И ведь вопреки всем прогнозам удалось спасти того бедолагу молодого аврора, схлопотавшего сразу два проклятия разом.  
      Когда же к Адаму обратились из Отдела тайн, поначалу Люциус хотел уничтожить эту личину, стирая из реальности Хоука, он полагал, что всё стало слишком рискованно. И пусть теперь он мастерски скрывал своё обличие, используя сложную смесь оборотного и чар гламура, созданную им же именно для себя, риски оставались. Он стал уж очень знаменит. Но ему так и не удалось это сделать, уничтожить доктора Хоука рука не поднялась.  
      «Я слишком увлёкся тем, что мне понравилось. Так странно работать и получать не только деньги, но и удовольствие от того, что делаешь. Но довольно. Доктору Хоуку давно нужно было умереть. А мне заняться видной деятельностью, посетить хоть несколько приёмов, вложить деньги в выгодные сделки, напомнить о себе и о том, что я знаю, старым знакомым».  
      Лёгкий стук в дверь вывел Люциуса из раздумий.  
      — Войдите.  
      На пороге стояла Нарцисса, она посмотрела на бокал вина, к которому Малфой даже не притронулся, но, ничего не сказав, прошла к столу и села на соседний стул.  
      Он ждал, считая мгновения в тишине.  
      — Хорошо, я погорячилась. Всё это слишком выбило меня из колеи, — она посмотрела ему в глаза.  
      — Прости, — Малфой привстал, подошёл к стулу, на котором сидела жена и, встав сзади, обнял её, чуть склонившись. — Похоже, я забыл об окружающих, а они нет. Придётся многое поменять.  
      — Да? — Нарцисса оглянулась и посмотрела мужу в глаза. — Ты не будешь работать ночь напролёт? Не будешь таскать в дом странные артефакты и прекратишь вонять какими-то травками в комнате для так называемого «отдыха»?  
      Люциус усмехнулся, да свою лабораторию он создал в бывшей комнате для отдыха и название менять не стал.  
      — Не буду, и даже скажу больше, нам нужно отправиться куда-нибудь отдохнуть. Мы ведь это заслужили?  
      — Вау, похоже взбалмошность Блэков как-то передаётся и тем, кто живёт поблизости, — в глазах женщины заплясали чёртики.  
      — Выбирай любое место, абсолютно любое и мы завтра же туда отправимся, — он коснулся губами щеки такой любимой женщины.  
      — Хм, — Нарцисса чуть отодвинулась, — и никаких сов или других пернатых с письмами, встреч, возврата на следующий день, так как кто-то умирает, случился очередной конец света местного масштаба и…  
      Люциус приложил палец к её губам:  
      — Я понимаю, со мной сложно, но в этот раз пусть весь мир летит в тартарары, — и обнял жену сильнее.  
      В этот момент сова влетела в приоткрытое окно и, ухнув, уселась на стол, чуть не опрокинув бокал с вином. Малфой легко узнал сову доктора Хоука. Маленькая, серая и неброская, она всегда носила письма, которые приходили в одинокий домик на вересковой пустоши юга Шотландии.  
      Нарцисса поднялась, взяла едва уцелевший бокал и одним глотком осушила вино:  
      — Что и требовалось доказать, — она уже хотела выйти, когда Люциус взял письмо и быстрым взмахом волшебной палочки поджёг его, отправив в камин горящий конверт, тот со своим содержимым в миг превратилось в пепел.  
      — Именно, — он плавным движением притянул жену за талию и усадил к себе на колени, рухнув в кресло.  
      — Люциус, что ты делаешь? — вознегодовала Нарцисса, но он-то видел, что эта игра ей нравится не меньше. Они так давно не были наедине.  
      — Выбирай любое место, поедем туда, где развлекутся дети, где расслабимся мы, — он ощущал, как жена отпустила себя, удобно устроившись у него на груди, когда-то именно объятия растопили лёд красавицы блондинки вынужденной выйти замуж по расчёту. Но как же давно они не сидели вот так.  
      — Новая Атлантида.  
      — Почему бы и нет, — выбор действительно был отличный, остров в центре Атлантического океана. — Мы и были там только на медовый месяц, для детей же это будет целый новый мир. Там сейчас солнце, море, прохлада подводного мира и никаких сов.  
      — Ты серьёзно? — она приподнялась, заглядывая любимому мужчине в глаза.  
      — Абсолютно. За прошедшее время я забыл кое-что очень важное. Пора вспоминать. Едем завтра.  
      — Но мне нужно собрать вещи, — на ум молодой женщине пришли все те сборы, что нужно было проделать за вечер.  
      — Большую часть необходимого купим на месте, — Малфой равнодушно пожал плечами.  
      Нарцисса обернулась, заглядывая в глаза цвета ртути, тёплой, искрящейся ртути. В следующий момент он поцеловал её в губы, не глупым целомудренным поцелуем, а так, как когда-то в молодости, рука пробежала по талии, лаская, на миг мир потерялся, и она ответила, но быстро отодвинулась, облизывая кончиком языка припухшие губы.  
      Одним движением она остановила всякие поползновения к дальнейшим действиям мужа:  
      — Не здесь и не сейчас, нам же столько нужно собрать. Детей подготовить, — Нарцисса легко соскочила с его колен и направилась к выходу, но чуть задержалась на пороге. — И попробуй только передумать.  
      — Даже не подумаю, — улыбнулся он в ответ, проводив жену взглядом.  
      Улыбка сошла с его губ стоило посмотреть в камин, от письма осталась лишь кучка пепла. «Доктору Хоуку пора на покой».  
  
      08 августа 1992 года  
  
      Люпин в привычной женской личине осмотрел себя, проверил сумку и вышел с Гарри из дома. Путь их лежал на Косую аллею, в Гринготтс и по магазинам. Здесь как всегда было многолюдно.  
      Сириус уже третий день работал в Мил, выполнял некий заказ, покинув Ирландию. Снейп исчез ещё в июле, Гарри скучал так, что поход в магический Лондон одобрил без споров.  
      Гоблины были учтивы, покупки проходили в спокойной обстановке, Поттер за прошедший год стал сдержанней, теперь он ценил особые, вкусные потоки магии и не хватался за всё подряд, поэтому можно было не переживать, что их раскроют.  
      Книжный магазин был в списке последним. Перечень литературы оказался стандартным, выделялись лишь три книги по ЗОТИ. «Как защитить себя от всего», написанная когда-то бывалым охотником. Большой известностью она не отличалась. «Маленькие и большие» — ещё одна малоизвестная книга. Но тут Римус был согласен, совершенно незаслуженно. В ней рассказывалось чуть ли не о всех магических существах, при чём коротко и по сути. Третьей была тонкая книжечка по физической подготовке для юных магов — «Как стать Геркулесом». Выбор данной книги несколько удивлял, но всё же не ему решать, что и как преподавать в Хогвартсе.  
      Люпин уже взял «Как защитить себя от всего» с полки, когда его остановил высокий, красивый мужчина с растрёпанной светлой шевелюрой и глубокими, синими глазами.  
      — Не стоит, я сам принесу ему учебники, мэм, — последнее слово было произнесено с саркастической издёвкой.  
      Римус не успел сказать и слова, как Гарри взвизгнул и с радостным:  
      — Северус, — обнял незнакомца.  
      Впрочем, почему незнакомца? Перед Люпином был никто иной как обладатель пяти наград за самую обаятельную улыбку — Гилдерой Локхарт. Правда волосы были русые, и не лежали ухоженной волной, а создавали образ скорее бродяги-разбойника, топорщась в разные стороны, как у Гарри. На щеках была недельная щетина, глаза же были странно глубокого синего цвета, скорее подходя какому-нибудь пирату, но не дамскому угоднику Локхарту. Наряд был непривычно строг, хотя Снейп, явно переступив через себя, всё-таки надел белую рубашку под тёмно-серый, тонкий пиджак.  
      Прежнего Гилдероя узнать было сложно.  
      Римус быстро пришёл в себя и уволок как Снейпа под личиной, так и Гарри в дальний, тёмный угол магазина:  
      — Снейп, что ты тут делаешь? — зашипел он.  
      — Гуляю, создаю нужное впечатление о себе. Вы уже видели статьи о моих злоключениях? Маги должны привыкнуть ко мне новому. Герою, что чуть не лишился не только жизни, но и души. А я должен привыкнуть к толпе и новому образу.  
      — То есть ты так и не вернёшься Ирландию? — Гарри сник.  
      — Вернусь конечно, через недельку, — проговорил лже-Локхарт, взъерошив волосы Поттера ещё больше, и в зелёных глазах заискрилась радость. — С домом Гилдероя я разобрался, квартира будет сдаваться новым жильцам. Домохозяйка даже подпись не проверила, стоило лишь улыбнуться, совершенно безответственная женщина. Хотя что уж говорить, если даже доктора в Мунго задали несколько вопросов, осмотрели поверхностно и отправили домой.  
      — Радоваться надо, а не ворчать, — попенял Римус.  
      — Согласен. Познакомился с Дамблдором, Хогвартсом, своими новыми комнатами. Удивительно, даже с диагнозом частичная потеря памяти и расстройство личности мне не отказали в должности.  
      — А у них был выбор? — Люпин слабо представлял, кого же в столь короткий срок мог найти Дамблдор на замену приглашённому Гилдерою.  
      Снейп посмотрел на Римуса:  
      — Вряд ли, слух о проклятии данной должности облетел уже как минимум всю Британию. Даже меня два раз за прошедшее время предупреждали и предлагали отказаться.  
      — Даже так? Такого размаха я не предполагал. Тогда не удивительно, что тебя приняли, — Люпин немного успокоился, всё-таки Снейп не Локхарт и с самого начала данной затеи он очень сомневался, что тот сможет играть роль улыбчивого мошенника.  
      Северус заметил тень приближающуюся к стеллажам, за которыми они беседовали и поторопился закончить их незапланированную встречу. Он ещё раз пообещал через неделю быть в Ирландии и отступил в тень стеллажей, прощаясь с Люпином и Гарри.  
      Покинул Северус магазин увы не без внимания общественности. За прошедшие несколько недель пришлось признать, что Локхарту симпатизирует чуть ли не всё женское население магической Британии от двенадцати лет и до неизвестности. Сам он никогда не пользовался и десятой долей внимания женщин, так что подчас даже терялся в том, как повести себя в том или ином случае. Благо заключение купленного специалиста из другой страны, который в скорые сроки якобы поставил на ноги пострадавшего истребителя нечисти, приняли за чистую монету, словам Локхарта странно легко верили, хотя возможно в Мунго не слишком хотели с ним возиться, ноги, руки целы, а то что мозг пострадал, так это может и на пользу. Снейп же сейчас этим пользовался. Нашлось немало поклонников и нового образа Гилдероя, как окрестили его облик фанатки ранее яркого блондина с белоснежной улыбкой. Хоть Северус совершенно ничего не делал, чтобы привлечь к себе ещё внимания, получалось всё с точностью до наоборот.  
      Делать укладку он не собирался и волосы постепенно приобрели форменный беспорядок, который одна их журналисток назвала новым писком моды, как и то, что Снейп придал волосам более тёмный оттенок. Сверкать, как одуванчик, он не желал, так же как и улыбаться до отвращение белозубой улыбкой. Гардероб самого Локхарта был вполне неплох: качественная ткань, покрой по фигуре, разнообразие фасонов. Снейпа не устраивал лишь цвет, так что он его и поменял, оставив всё остальное без изменений.  
      Самый серьёзный экзамен он прошёл в кабинете директора Хогвартса, волновался он тогда жутко, в двадцать седьмой раз проверяя ауру своего тела, не выдаст ли себя переделанный им артефакт.  
      Но вещица получилась добротная. Ещё бы! За последний год он её тестировал бесчётное количество раз.  
      О более долгодействующим оборотном говорил ещё Люпин. Выводы по тому, что зелья всё равно дадут лишь временный эффект, сделал Блэк, а саму вещь придающую чужое обличье он увидел в Испании, куда отправлялся за редким ингредиентом. Маленький кулон придуманный мошенниками, но была одна большая проблема. Ауру этого артефакта легко могли определить авроры и даже обычные маги, нужно было лишь знать нужное заклинание. Как же спрятать ауру, сделать медальон более устойчивым, он и думал последние два года, помогло ему зельеварение.  
      Чтобы спрятать ауру, усилить маленький шарик испещрённый рунами, а при добавлении ещё одного ингредиента и облегчить вживление данной вещицы в тело пришлось вспомнить молодость и перепробовать уйму вариантов. Начертить пару рун, вымочить крохотный шарик в зелье, к которому был добавлен волос Гилдероя, это уже было пустяком. Вживление этого артефакта было мало болезненно и вот он обрёл обличье Локхарта.  
      Самого неудачливого мошенника выкинули во Франции в магловской подворотне, изменив ему обличье так же как и Снейпу, единственно донор волоса был мужчина лет тридцати, что жил в США и про магов скорее всего и знать не знал.  
      Ясно было что, пробыв н-ное количество времени в магловском мире, у Локхарта могут появиться магические всплески, но отправлять его в магический мир было рискованно, вдруг артефакт вживлённый в него обнаружат.  
      Поход на собеседование с Дамблдором оказался не сложным, знакомый кабинет директора, феникс на жёрдочке и традиционное чаепитие.  
      Гораздо больше усилий пришлось приложить, чтобы из Британии следить за Локхартом, заколдованная птица норовила выйти из-под контроля, что уж говорить о энергозатратном артефакте, который пернатое носило с собой, при этом следуя за Гилдероем. Но зато Снейп знал, что того нашли органы правопорядка, поместили в приют для бездомных, с голоду мошенник не умрёт. Нужно было прекращать слежку за настоящим Локхартом, так как это могло привлечь к нему внимание, что он и сделал. Теперь, мелькая, то на Косой аллее, при этом обходя Гринготтс пятой дорогой, гоблины не маги, то по тихим улочкам магического Лондона, где проживал Гилдерой, он пытался привыкнуть к своей новой роли.  
      Северус прошёл к дому, где жил Локхарт, за последние дни он с удовольствием выкинул из неё все колдофото и портреты Гилдероя и сейчас намеревался встретиться с теми, кто тут временно поселится. Хозяйка согласилась сдать квартиру другим постояльцам, при этом подождать, пока он перевезёт всё своё имущество в Хогвартс. У входа в живописный двор снова стояла толпа фанаток Локхарта и Снейп, мысленно про себя прокляв мага, чью личину он забрал себе, натянул на лицо улыбку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я долго не могла представить Снейпа в обличье Локхарта, мне немного помогли фото актёра, который играл Гилдероя. Возможно и вам так будет легче его представить.   
> https://vk.com/photo-165002317_456239743  
> https://vk.com/photo-165002317_456239744


	54. Chapter 54

      15 августа 1992 года Малфой-менор.  
  
      Две тени, плавно проходя сквозь препятствия, целенаправленно двигались к громаде древнего имения, ещё несколько минут и они исчезли, просачиваясь сквозь стену в ночной тьме.  
      Прошли десять, двадцать минут и эти же тени, материализовались перед стеной, пригнулись к земле и, пользуясь странно тёмной для летнего времени года ночью, стали удаляться от дома. Едва ощутимый магический всплеск, который оповестил хозяев об ограблении, заставил неизвестных воров ускорить передвижение, бесшумно исчезая из парка Малфой-менора.  
      Спустя полчаса на мосту через маленькую речку Расл стояли две тени, рассвет уже набирал силу.  
      Движение рук и серый покров сполз с двух молодых мужчин:  
      — Вот это вещь Вэйд, да с такой штуковиной мы само министерство можем обокрасть, — парень сжимал подобие плаща, которое серой массой спускалось до земли.  
      — Угомонись, Деван, за всё в нашем мире приходится платить, а наш заказчик очень уж склизкий тип.  
      — Он? — явно более молодой вор был не согласен с напарником.  
      — Он, — Вэйд вытянул из-за пазухи свёрток с украденным, снова пожалев о том, что сундучок, в котором они были запрятаны пришлось оставить, на нём была сложные следящие чары, — слишком правильный, слишком безобидный. Не находишь, что слишком много этих «слишком»?  
      Его компаньон в потёртой одежде равнодушно пожал плечами, рассматривая маленькую деревушку впереди:  
      — Куда теперь направимся? — но ответа не последовало. — Эй?! — Деван обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы выбить из рук странно завороженного напарника уже было открытую шкатулку, та упала на мост. — Ты чего? Открывать невесть что!  
      Двое мужчин смотрели, как шкатулка замирает на краю моста и из неё начинает вытекать тьма, время будто остановилось. Про старый дневник, который отлетел так далеко, что с тихим бульканьем упал с моста в воду, никто не вспомнил.  
      Тьма расползалась по мосту, завораживала, нашёптывая, и Вэйд, будто не замечая тьму подошёл к шкатулке, протянул руку, ещё миг и он взял в руку кольцо. Чёрный камень мерцал, манил надеть.  
      Деван, не двигаясь, смотрел на то, как его напарник надевает перстень. Зрелище, как живую плоть пожирает тьма, превращая когда-то живое тело в высушенный скелет, заставило прийти в себя. Он уже стоял в чём-то тёмном, явно имеющем свой жуткий разум, но пока оно было занято Вэйдом, сделал шаг назад, на напарника он не смотрел. Стоило ногам оказаться на траве, полностью освобождаясь от влияния, и мужчина бросился бежать, забыв об аппарации.  
      Он остановился, лишь добежав до границы одинокой деревушки, которая уже просыпалась. Неудачливый вор перевёл дух и решил обернуться. Естественно, мост скрытый листвой негустого лесочка, он не увидел.  
      Деван сжал волшебный плащ-артефакт, который, даже испытывая ужас, не выпустил, сложил его в компактный ком и нашарил карман куртки, чтобы его туда запрятать. Но на дне кармана было…  
      Он вытянул кольцо. С воплем ужаса он швырнул дрожащими руками перстень, но, несмотря на то, что проклятая вещь упала далеко в придорожный бурьян, тьма уже разъедала руку.  
      — Я же его не надевал, — в странно заторможенном состоянии проговорила несчастная жертва, падая на траву. Тело вора медленно рассыпалось в пыль.  
      На дороге, ведущей в деревушку, остался лишь ворох одежды.  
  
      16 августа 1992 года  
  
      Люциус Малфой уже второй раз за лето принимал авроров в своём доме.  
      «Интересно, не сорвись я по тревоге домой из Новой Атлантиды, и они бы ворвались в дом или всё-таки подождали бы хозяев», — думал он, принимая нежеланных гостей.  
      Но аврор на это раз только с двумя помощниками был учтив, они представились и вежливо спросили, можно ли войти. Малфой удивился настолько, что любопытство взяло верх, и он пропустил их в дом.  
      Расположились в гостиной, пришлось угостить стражей порядка чаем, от которого те, хвала Мерлину, отказались.  
      — Не далее как вчера мы нашли недалеко от вашего имения остатки одежды двух людей, — прокашлявшись, наконец приступил к делу аврор, который до этого представился Джекобсоном.  
      — Недалеко? — Люциус проверил всю территорию дома и сада, пропустить что-то было невозможно, но воры не оставили даже отголоска магии. К тому же это были первые и единственные авроры за последние дни, которые посетили территорию Малфой-менора, в ином случае домовики бы сообщили.  
      Аврор лет пятидесяти, явно не кабинетный обитатель министерства, пояснил в ответ:  
      — В двух километрах.  
      — Это не так уж и близко, — Люциус перевёл дух, быть подозреваемым в хранении столь тёмных вещей как крестражи Лорда, не хотелось.  
      — Возможно, но их тела рассыпались в пыль. Даже костей не осталось. А о вас ходит много слухов.  
      Люциус сжал губы в тонкую линию, взгляд похолодел, но больше ничем постарался не выдать свою крайнюю степень недовольства:  
      — Младенцев в котлах я не варю.  
      — Я не об этом, возможно, они украли что-то опасное у вас из дома.  
      — Шутить изволите? — позволил себе немного издёвки Люциус. — Дом защищён.  
      — Не спорю, но мы нашли среди одежды заколдованные мантии, с их помощью можно пройти сквозь стену, возможно даже и щиты обойти, мы ещё до конца не исследовали вещицы. В любом случае вы должны понимать, что столь сложные в изготовлении артефакты не будут использовать, чтобы своровать пару цыплят на ферме.  
      — У меня ничего не пропадало, — Люциус не мог сказать ни слова о отданном на хранение дневнике Лорда и его наследии из старой хижины, он прекрасно знал, что многие желали бы засадить Малфоя-старшего в Азкабан и он такого подарка никому делать не собирался.  
      Джекобсон повернулся к своему коллеге и тот передал ему свёрток. После чего аврор осторожно развернул его перед было отшатнувшимся Малфоем, усидеть на месте и сохранить лицо удалось лишь чудом. На столе находилась шкатулка, которую он так и не решился когда-то открыть.  
      «Эти болваны её вскрыли», — пронеслась мысль и благодарность проматери за то, что уберегла его от подобных попыток.  
      Малфой заметил цепкий, заинтересованный взгляд аврора и снова надел холодно-безчувственную маску.  
      — Возможно эта вещица наведёт вас на мысль. Не стоит к ней прикасаться, у неё очень тёмный след.  
      Подобное предупреждение вызвало снисходительную улыбку на губах Люциуса, которую он не без труда скрыл:  
      — Я не настолько глуп, — недовольно ответил он, осторожно заглянув во внутрь. Шкатулка выглядела вполне безобидно, если бы не её тёмное содержимое когда-то. — Мне приходилось видеть несколько шкатулок подобного типа, это всего лишь сдерживающий артефакт, и я могу предположить, что нечто вырвалось и убило несчастных, но где они её взяли, я не знаю, — Люциус откинулся на спинку стула, показывая тем, что разговор окончен.  
      Джекобсон нахмурился, убирая опасную вещь:  
      — Если всё-таки что-то вспомните или обнаружите, что у вас что-то пропало, обращайтесь, — аврор положил свою визитку на стол, вставая.  
      Малфой не стал провожать «гостей», поручив это домовикам. Он и визитку хотел сжечь, но передумал. В жизни могло всякое случиться.  
      На душе было противно. Он сам, до конца не осознавая зачем, спустился в подвал и встал перед вскрытым тайником. Всё здесь было проверено, но ответов не было.  
      «Как они могли так легко вскрыть все плетения? Как? — столь лёгкий взлом тайника стал болезненным ударом по самолюбию тёмного мага Малфоя. Снова пришли на ум слова аврора. — Воры не были новичками и очень хорошо подготовились. Хм, в тоже время совершили самую глупую ошибку, какую только могли, открыли неизвестную шкатулку и дали свободу опасному артефакту. Всё это слишком не логично, если только… Воздействие? Ментальное. Тогда оно могло действовать не только на них, но и…»  
      — Келли! — старый домовик возник почти сразу и не успело лопоухое существо и рта раскрыть, как был задан вопрос. — Ты что-нибудь делал с плетениями тайника?  
      Но ответ Люциусу и не понадобился, домовик рухнул на колени и запричитал, извинения, что-то бестолково-бессмысленное. Малфой не слушал и не сильно обращал внимание на бьющегося головой о стену Келли.  
      «Могли ли артефакты влиять и на меня?» — ответ был не приятен, но очевиден. Могли. — Вот только почему столь сильное воздействие наблюдалось лишь в последнее время? — Люциус закрыл глаза и чуть ли не застонал. — Потому что их стало два», — Малфою захотелось побиться головой об стену подобно ползающему тут же домовику, но он взял себя в руки и одним словом прервал экзекуцию Келли.  
      — Хватит! Я хочу, чтобы ты привёл ко мне всех, кто вёл себя ненормально в подземелье и ранее в тайнике.  
      — Келли и Добби были единственные, кто были в подземелье. У тайника был только Келли, Добби лишь помог Келли прийти в себя, Добби ничего не делал.  
      Люциус наклонился к домовику:  
      — Не врёшь?  
      В ответ глаза домовика стали ещё больше. Он, выкручивая уши и чуть ли не падая на колени, провыл:  
      — Нет, хозяин! — домовик рухнул-таки на колени и принялся биться головой об пол.  
      Если Люциус и хотел вернуться к брошенной в Новой Атлантиде жене, то не сейчас. Нужно было проверить весь дом. Он со вздохом отправил Келли подальше от подвала в парк, поработать на свежем воздухе, а сам написал жене письмо.  
  
      25 августа 1992 года  
  
      Нарцисса приняла происшествие спокойно, хотя по другому и быть не могло, всё о чём Малфой рассказал так это о умерший в отдалении от дома, про артефакты, которые были похищены, он никому не говорил.  
      Почты доктору Хоуку за прошедшее время пришло не мало, но Люциус все письма сжёг и уже подумывал лишить сову Адама памяти, а затем продать.  
      Новый визит авроров был вполне предсказуем, всё-таки странная смерть двух воров взволновала округу.  
      Но в гостиной, куда провели их домовики сидел Бад Палмер и то, что рядом стояли именно авроры, было сомнительным. Малфой при всём своём желании понятия не имел, кто же среди Невыразимцев занимает должность главы, но то, что многое решает Палмер, он понял пока работал на них, пусть и никогда не был в помещении Отдела тайн.  
      — Чем обязан? — сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, заговорил Малфой.  
      — Нам нужно поговорить мистер Малфой…  
      — Лорд Малфой, — прервал его Люциус.  
      — Лорд, — Бад посмаковал это слово, как что-то новое и чужеродно. Этот старик всегда вызывал странные ощущения при общении, чем-то напоминая Дамблдора. Невысокий, худощавый, сухая кожа рук и лица была испещрена морщинами, что говорило в пользу многих лет жизни, но взгляд оставался цепким и не потеряли своей ясности, сколько бы ему не было лет.  
      — Не люблю я эти звания, лорд, — старик, казалось издевался и у Люциуса от неприятного предчувствия засосало под ложечкой, — поэтому лучше обращусь к тебе по привычке Адам.  
      Малфой-старший подобрался. Его раскрыли или… Они сами не уверены, а не выдашь сам себя и никто ничего не узнает.  
      — Поражаюсь твоей выдержке, хотя Малфои всегда умели держать лицо. Жаль только, что работать они не стремились, такие таланты пропадали.  
      — Не понимаю о чём вы, мистер.  
      Старик махнул рукой:  
      — Ой, не надо. Адам, ты меня узнал. Я ведь заметил это.  
      Люциус молчал, признаваться в том, что попался, он не желал.  
      — Адам, я провёл не маленькое расследование, Малфои всегда умели заметать следы и будь на моём месте авроры, то никто ничего бы не узнал, но я привык доверять своей интуиции и, не смотря на то, что выводы получались безумные… Ну, в самом дел, зачем Малфою, даже не так, лорду Малфою работать, спасая иной раз авроров и невыразимцев. Но я давно заметил, что тебе нравится это занятие, а как раз это многое объясняло, — Бад откинулся на спинку стула, похоже решив, что сказал достаточно.  
      Люциус чуть вздёрнул брови с вопросительным:  
      — И? — если кто-то думал, что этих слов будет достаточно, то ошибался.  
      — Что случилось, Адам? Доктор Хоук не только не пришёл на встречу, но не написал ни слова в ответ.  
      — Ну, а если с ним что-то случилось, с доктором Хоуком, сердце прихватило? — Люциус невольно поморщился, ощутив цепкие взгляды всех трёх невыразимцем, его буквально разложили по составляющим и снова собрали в одно целое.  
      — Ты выглядишь здоровым, — без доли сомнения проговорил старик.  
      — Я говорил не о себе, а о докторе Хоуке. Думаю, ему пора на покой.  
      — Так, — протянул Пармер. — Хм, — тот казалось задумался, — за последнее время были найдены два тела недалеко от твоего имения, но из-за них ты скорее начал бы сотрудничать с нами плотнее, желая узнать больше. Был ещё рейд авроров, как я понимаю, судя по тому, что мне известно очень наглых. И по времени совпадает.  
      — Не понимаю о чём вы и, если это всё, то у меня ещё есть дела.  
      Старик посмотрел прямо Люциусу в глаза:  
      — Ты нам нужен.  
      Малфой ждал многого: посулов, денег, угроз, но вот так в глаза признать, что нуждаются в его помощи, приём для слизеринца и бывшего Пожирателя непонятный, непривычный, но где-то в глубине души что-то затронувший. До сих пор никто не признавал его заслуг, он пропадал до того, как жертва приходила в себя и начинала благодарить, а тех немногих, с кем ему удалось поработать, он близко к себе не подпускал.  
      Люциус надеялся, что его небольшое замешательство никто не заметил:  
      — Думаю, в Отделе тайн хватает специалистов, — Малфой хотел уже подняться, показав тем самым, что разговор окончен.  
      — Хватает, — к его удивлению, его слова не стали опровергать, — но тех, что любят своё дело и отдаются ему с душой, единицы, которые можно пересчитать по пальцам, хвала Мерлину, двух рук. Лишь на них держится Отдел тайн. Я знаю, что Малфои никогда не работали и я всегда уважал чужие тайны, но не бросай это занятие, Адам.  
      — Хорошая попытка, и вы бы меня убедили, если бы я был одиночкой, но у меня семья и мне нужно думать и о них.  
      — Жаль, — Бад поднялся, Люциус с трудом удержал равнодушную маску. С этим стариком никогда не знаешь, что произойдёт в следующий момент.  
      Хозяин дома тоже поднялся, желая проводить гостей, когда Палмер обернулся:  
      — А если я сделаю так, что никаких рейдов, даже малейших подозрений и вообще, — он повёл неопределённо рукой, — не будет. То ты согласишься?  
      Люциус нахмурился, опять предложение в лоб:  
      — Со своими проблемами я могу справиться сам.  
      — Конечно же. Но я могу обеспечить вполне определённое время работы для доктора Хоука и Кэти по вам скучает. Да и к нам поступила девочка со странным проклятием, вредящим всем, кто находится рядом с ней, а носительнице ничего. Прям стихийное бедствие на двух ножках. К тому же она племянница министра и доктор Хоук мог бы поторговаться. Я бы тоже поспособствовал, а то новый глава аврората не то, чтобы людей в Лютный отправить порядок наводить, он уважаемых лордов обыскивает лишь потому, что они тёмные. И что с того? Ну, тёмные. Будто все остальные светлы, как магловские ангелочки, — старик бубнил всё это, направляясь к выходу, а Люциус на время потерял дар речи, но ухватил главное.  
      — Родственница министра?  
      Бад обернулся:  
      — Да, бедная девочка, — кивнул Палмер.  
      — О том, что я работаю под личиной Адама никто не знает и знать не должен, при этом было бы странно доктору Хоуку просить за Малфоев.  
      Бад прищурился:  
      — А я и не говорил, что за вас будет просить Адам. Я всего лишь намекнул определённым людям, что человека, который поставляет интересные ингредиенты, лучше не трогать, а… — он прервал было открывшего рот Люциуса, — а что именно я могу у вас, — Бад поклонился с издёвкой, его явно забавляла будущая ситуация, — лорд Малфой, покупать… Это уж дело Отдела тайн, о работе которого знает лишь узкий круг людей, а остальным лучше заниматься своими делами и в подробности вдаваться не стоит. Спокойней спать будут.  
      За доли секунды Бад преобразился, показав свою опасную суть, умного, знающего и умеющего использовать всё, что попадёт в его загребущие руки.  
      — Я подумаю, — проговорил Малфой-старший.  
      — Но, — заговорил было Палмер.  
      — Девочка ведь не в опасности, проклятие наносит вред лишь окружающим, — Люциус чуть вздёрнул бровь, его интонация была полувопросительная.  
      Бад развернулся к выходу, его сопровождающие так и не произнесли не слова, впрочем Малфой мельком их встречал и раньше и поведение данных субъектов было такое же.  
      — Тут ты конечно прав, но наша команда будет ждать Адама, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, старик шустро для его лет вышел из дома, направляясь к воротам имения.  
      Люциусу же нужно было подумать.  
  
      10 августа 1992 года  
  
      Был поздний вечер хотя вернее уже ночь, Люциус в очередной раз повернулся на другой бок, когда дверь в его спальню приоткрылась и к нему в кровать проскользнула стройная тень в пеньюаре. Нарцисса не слишком любила спать в одной кровати, и то что она вздумала вот так вдруг пристроить ему под бок, было неожиданно приятно.  
      — О ты не спишь, — констатировала его жена бесспорный факт, вольготно располагаясь на второй половине кровати. Может расскажешь?  
      Люциус напрягся:  
      — Что именно.  
      — Что это за странный старичок к тебе приходил, после чьего посещения, ты уже два дня витаешь в раздумьях.  
      Малфой растянулся на кровати со вздохом:  
      — Мне предложили работу в Отделе тайн.  
      — Да? — протянула Нарцисса, веры в её голосе было не много.  
      — Вернее Адаму Хоуку.  
      — А.  
      — Дорогая, хочешь что-то сказать, говори, — он приблизился к жен, что лежала в расслабленной позе, невольно убирая выбившийся локон с её щеки.  
      — Ты хочешь эту работу? — она приподнялась с подушки, заглядывая в полумраке пламени одной свеч ему в глаза, обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы спадали свободной золотой волной и Малфой не удержался, зарылся пальцами в её волосах.  
      — Да, мне нравится то, чем я занимался последние несколько лет, но…  
      Нарцисса напрашивалась на ласку, как котёнок, чуть прикрыв глаза от незатейливой ласки мужа:  
      — Ты не доверяешь им?  
      — У них, конечно есть свои интересы, там в Отделе тайн все немного ненормальные, но не это меня пугает.  
      — А что же? — Нарцисса придвинулась ещё ближе и уложив мужа на спину, опустилась ему на грудь, под пеньюаром явно ничего не было.  
      — Нарси, что на тебя нашло? — чуть хрипловатым голосом спросил Люциус.  
      — Ты слишком напряжён, как струна, того и гляди лопнешь. Я знаю, все проблемы ты стараешься взять на себя, но, когда даже Драко начинает замечать твоё необычное поведения, а значит тоже начинает нервничать, то это означает, что нужно что-то делать.  
      — Я опять могу чем-то увлечься и буду уделять тебе и детям слишком мало внимания, — он запустил руки под пеньюар проведя по спине жены, обнимая.  
      Если мы будем хоть иногда вытягивать тебя в семью на какие-нибудь поездки… Кстати в Атлантиде всё было просто прекрасно, то я не против. Занимаясь своими проклятиями, ты оживаешь, появляется огонь в глазах, а не Арктическая стужа. К тому же дети скоро подрастут и упорхнут от нас.  
      — Ты останешься совсем одна, — почти в самые губы проговорил Малфой, целуя жену в щёку, медленно проходя поцелуями по ней к мочке уха и…  
      — Люций, тебе Атлантиды было мало? — на губах Нарциссы мелькнула улыбка.  
      — Ты сама пришла, — он провёл руками по бокам, ощущая бархатную кожу. Он чуть пощекотал её, вырвал тихий смешок. — Ты действительно не против? — прошептал он в самое ушко.  
      — Есть маленькое условие.  
      — Да? — Люциус чувствовал, что возбуждается, поэтому взял себя в руки не сразу, но серьёзно взглянул жене в глаз.  
      — Ты постараешься не ночевать на работе. Минимальные риски, получишь травму и я тебя задушу. Выходные или хотя бы один выходной проводишь с нами своей семьёй и пусть хоть армагедон, эпидемия или наводнение. Дети должны тебя видеть. А в остальное время, поверь, я найду, чем себя занять.  
      — Я намеревался бывать дома чаще, — его руки снова начали блуждать по обнажённому женскому телу, задерживаясь на наиболее чувствительных местах.  
      Ответ он услышал не сразу, его ласки явно сбивали его женщину с толку:  
      — Я тебя знаю, можешь забыть какой сейчас день недели, но учти условия нерушимы, — Нарцисса приподнялась, садясь на мужа. Пальцами одной руки она уже нащупала очень заинтересованно стоящий орган.  
      — Ты обещала, что условие будет лишь одно, — лаская грудь жены, проговорил он, уже подумывая о том, что лучше бы занять рот поцелуем, чем этой уже не слишком важной болтовнёй, мысли явно уходили в другое русло. С Нарциссой он совершенно терял голову, под тонкой коркой льда скрывался тот ещё вулкан.  
      — Где одно там и три. По рукам? — в этот момент Нарцисса приподнялась, направляя член мужа в себя.  
      Малфой охнул:  
      — Не в такие моменты заключать сделки, дорогая.  
      Она приняла его полностью, намеренно сдерживая стон наслаждения, чуть приподнялась и снова опустилась:  
      — Ты отказываешься? — на выдохе спросила она.  
      Люциус с трудом поймал разбегающиеся мысли:  
      — Нет. Выходные в твоём распоряжении, — тихий стон вырвался с губ, когда Нарциса снова двинулась, его сжимая, — вечером я дома и обвешусь защитными артефактами как рождественская ёлка. Обещаю, а теперь мы можем прекратить этот ненужный сейчас разговор?  
      — О да, — Нарцисса с удовольствием отдалась страсти, что уже бежала по жилам, откидывая голову и продолжая активно двигаться, поднимаясь и всем весом опускаясь на плоть мужа, но вела она не долго.  
      Люциус наконец не выдержал и перевернувшись оказался сверху, устанавливая ритм движений, жадно лаская грудь жены.  
      Кульминации достигли вместе, после чего заснули сразу в объятиях друг друга.  
  
      30 августа 1992 года  
  
      — Братик, смотри, что я нашёл, — Скорпиус золотым вихрем влетел в небольшое подвальное помещение, которое Драко использовал, как свою лабораторию. Опередить однокурсников, попробовать что-то новое раньше них, добиться большего, быть на шаг впереди, дав себе фору, так Драко учился уже не первый год, изо всех сил стараясь не показать окружающим свои слабые магические способности.  
      Драко оторвался от котла, в котором булькало зелье и, погасив огонь под котлом повернулся к брату, который держал в руке какую-то тетрадь.  
      — Что это? — просил он.  
      — Смотри, — и Скорпиус перелистнул несколько страниц. — Ой, тут же были рисунки, цветные, — мальчик растерянно снова перелистал тетрадь, даже повернул её вверх тармашками и встряхнул.  
      Драко нахмурился.  
      — Но они были, — Скорпиус всхлипнул.  
      Драко провёл рукой по голове брата, успокаивая:  
      — Конечно были. Дайка посмотреть, что за магическую штуку ты нашёл.  
      Старший брат сомневался, что младшенький вот так запросто даст свою находку, но, похоже, пропавшие картинки несколько охладили его пыл, а может, он хотел снова их увидеть и отдал тетрадь без споров.  
      Драко покрутил её в руках — чёрная обложка, плотная, действительно девственно белые, вернее уже желтоватые от старости страницы. В остальном ни царапинки, ни пятнышка:  
      — Где ты её нашёл?  
      Скорпиус стушевался и неопределённо махнув рукой, сказав лишь:  
      — Там.  
      Теперь стало понятно почему брат побежал к нему, а не к матери:  
      — Опять бегал к речке? Если не хочешь, чтобы попало от мамы, придётся переодеться, на штанишках есть пятно, — Драко сам не раз раньше играл на границе парка в речушке, ловя лягушек и ужей. И попадало ему не раз.  
      — Я Гайе их отдам, она меня не выдаст, — насупился Скорпиус.  
      — Ну, если не выдаст, — Драко улыбнулся, хотя домовуха Скорпиуса в нём души не чаяла, так что не спросят родители, никто и не узнает. — Пошли, я провожу тебя до комнаты.  
      Драко вспомнил про тетрадь, которая осталась в лаборатории, только вечером, хотел уже пойти к отцы, спросить про неё, но по дороге отвлёкся на Ариэль, что пробегала мимо.  
      Когда он уже ложился спать промелькнула мысль, что он про что-то забыл, но так и заснул, не припомнив что.  
      Глубокой ночью Добби стоял перед тетрадью и смотрел на неё своими зелёными глазами, будто гипнотизировал. Ещё миг и домовик взял её в лапку и положил молодому хозяину в сумку к другим учебникам, затем убрал потухшие свечи. Тут же возникла Милли, выхватывая у него огарки:  
      — Что Добби делает у молодого хозяина? — прошептала она негодующе. — Обязанность Милли следить за Драко.  
      Юный домовик вздрогнул, уставившись на домовуху, та недоумённо хлопала глазами.  
      «Что я тут делаю?» — промелькнуло недоумённое и Добби попятился, в следующий миг щёлкнул пальцами и исчез.  
      В руках Милли остались лишь огарки свечей. Она проверила все вещи, одежду, заменила свечи и, укрыв молодого господина, покинула комнату.  
      Добби занимался тем же, только готовил к следующему дню вещи и одежду Люциуса Малфоя, а не его сына, о походе в комнату которого, он уже и забыл.


	55. Chapter 55

Гарри вздохнул, сфокусировав взгляд на голой серой стене. Северус перенёс их прямо к тупику недалеко от вокзала Кингс-кросс, хоть сам мальчик и предлагал сделать это самому.

— Гарри, я к тебе обращаюсь, — голос Локхарта заставил встряхнуться и сосредоточиться.

— Что?

— Дальше тебе нужно пойти самому и…

Поттер вздохнул:

— Северус, я знаю, мы не знаем друг друга. Я конечно не так талантлив, как некоторые в Хогвартсе, но не совсем идиот.

— Я этого и не говорил, — лжеГилдерой нахмурился, — просто…

— Ты волнуешься, — Гарри обнял уже почти нового профессора по ЗОТИ. Тот чуть вздрогнул, но в следующий миг чуть приобнял в ответ. Снейп всё так же не очень любил «все эти нежности», а Гарри продолжал «нежничать». — Вот, теперь мы не знакомы, профессор Локхарт.

С этими словами Гарри улыбнулся напоследок и направился к вокзалу. Северус оглядел себя насколько смог, чуть обождал и направился следом.

 

Они прибыли в Лондон слишком рано, сам перрон был почти пуст. Несмотря на то, что почти все вагоны были безлюдны, Поттер направился в хвост паровоза, всё-таки там было спокойней.

Он расположился в купе, пытаясь выискать среди прибывающих на вокзал людей Гилдероя, но после минут десяти бросил это занятие, начиная наблюдать за пребывающими.

Радостные встречи друзей, что не виделись два месяца, пугливо-предвкушающие взгляды первокурсников, Гарри невольно поймал себя на мысли, что он вероятно единственный человек к Хогвартс-экспрессе, кто предпочёл быть где-то в другом месте. Хотя, Поттер невольно улыбнулся, теперь Северус будет под боком, но сможет ли он скрыть свои истинные чувства, не выдаст ли себя, так как, не смотря на сказанное самому Снейпу, Гарри не был уверен в своих способностях скрытничать.

Он вздохнул и достал альбом, невольно перелистнул страницы, где он изобразил растения, животных, всё то, что окружало его дома. Были тут и портреты крёстного, Римуса и Снейпа, Лукотрус на ветке и ушастики в траве.

Гарри открыл чистый лист и принялся рисовать. Фигуры, что снуют по оживлённому перрону, занятые, озабоченные чем-то, ещё несколько росчерков карандаша и вот она вся эта толпа. Сама, не осознавая зачем, рука уже прорисовывала фигуру в этой толпе, что будто чужеродный объект хоть и находилась среди всего этого потока, но не принадлежала ему. Хоть она и была здесь, но…

Поттер проворчал, вздохнув:

— Что за упаднечиские мысли, — мальчик посмотрел на рисунок и в сердцах смял его, хотел бросит, но в следующий миг понял, что не хорошо мусорить в купе и, распрямив лист, вложил в альбом.

Поезд тронулся. За рисованием время прошло незаметно. Гарри постарался отогнать невесёлые мысли, к своему удивлению даже радуясь, что похоже он будет один, но в следующий миг двери открылись и в купе зашёл Вард.

— Привет, можно мне тут? — Гримм никогда не был особо красноречив.

Гарри же не был против такого попутчика и кивнул:

— Привет, неужели пустого купе не нашлось?

— Ну, я хотел тебя увидеть. Что? Не смотри так, будто у меня вторая голова выросла.

— Это первый раз, когда ты открыто признался, что я тебе интересен.

Парень, который за лето загорел и казалось стал ещё шире, улыбнулся:

— Хм, ты не лезешь в мою жизнь, я в твою. Так что, Гарри, ты для меня просто идеальный… хм, друг?

Поттер невольно рассмеялся:

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Я понятия не имею, что это такое, но друзья, вроде бы, это нечто большее, нежели редкие посиделки в библиотеке, несколько бесед на общие темы и обед за одним столом, порой на изрядном отдалении.

Гримм пожал плечами, хотел что-то сказать, но тут открылось купе и в него буквально ввалились Сильвия и Гермиона:

— Уф, нашли, — с облегчением проговорила Жаккар и бухнулась на сиденье.

— Привет, — тоже запыхавшаяся, но всё же более воспитанная Грейнджер всё же поздоровалась, — можно к вам? Весь поезд занят.

Гарри кивнул:

— От кого это вы убегали?

— Мы не убегали, мы чуть не опоздали, — пояснила Гермиона.

— Я проспала, — переведя дух, всё же поздоровалась со всеми Сильвия, — а Герми была у нас. В итоге только благодаря ей мы… — Сильвия поймала выразительный взгляд подруги, — я успела. Она моя спасительница!

Грейнджер фыркнула:

— Нет, вы подумайте, она сначала заснуть не могла, а потом её не разбудить.

— Так ты гостила в доме Жаккар? — спросил Гарри.

Гермиона пожала плечами. Чемоданы были отправлены на полку, поезд мерно ехал к школе, можно было расслабиться:

— Я хотела потренироваться в заклинаниях, а колдовать нельзя. Промучилась неделю, две и подумала, что, если окажусь рядом с магами, то вполне смогу колдовать, так как заклинание Надзора не определяет, кто именно колдует. А Сильвия приглашала в гости и… Я напросилась.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что заклинание Надзора не видит, кто колдует? — Вард подал голос.

— Прочитала о нём, — как само собой разумеющееся пояснила Грейнджер. — Я же должна была знать, что делать можно, а что нельзя и, что мне грозит, если что.

Гримм хмыкнул.

— А почему не спалось? — Гарри обернулся к Сильвии, та действительно, несмотря на загар, россыпь веснушек и улыбку на губах, выглядела уставшей.

Она вздохнула:

— Сама не знаю, как-то тревожно было. Не обращайте внимания. Как лето прошло?

Дальнейшие разговоры были ни о чём. Сильвия рассказывала о соседях, своих приключения или скорее злоключениях на ферме по-соседству, Вард тоже не остался в долгу, даже Гермиона поведала о том, как она с родителями ездила в музей. Гарри с удовольствием тоже рассказал бы, как они с Северусом собирали травы, что у него получилось при варке нового зелья, про крёстного, который уволок его и Римуса на берег моря и они ловили рыбу, купались, про Бурана и его семью, а также многое другое, но лгать не хотел, а сказать правду…

Он сидел и слушал, ощущая себя той тёмной фигурой с перрона, что была изображена на смятом рисунке.

Как ни странно никаких ответов у него не просили и ничего рассказывать не требовали, но всё же осадок остался.

Так они и доехали до цели назначения, все были одеты в форму ещё садясь в поезд, так что стоило ему остановиться, потянулись к выходу.

Гарри привычно топал позади, не спеша вливаться в толпу. Он уже ощущал всю ту мощную магию Хогвартса, от которой невольно затошнило, несмотря на то, что сейчас он выбирался из вагона на свежий воздух. Именно в этот момент его привлёк приятно-знакомый запах магии. Гарри невольно сжал обновлённый крёстным медальон под рубашкой и стал оглядываться. Он стоял как вкопанный, ученики рассаживались по повозкам, которые тянули уже встречаемые им ранее в лесу фестралы. Людей становилось всё меньше, а запах так вновь и не появился.

— Гарри, ты едешь? — вопрос Сильвии из последней повозки заставил вздрогнуть.

— Да, — парень кивнул, подходя и всё ещё продолжая принюхиваться, усаживаясь.

Фестрал ударил ногой об землю, чуть нервно кося глаза на Гарри, фыркнул и направился к замку.

 

Хогвартс встретил детей сказочными пейзажами и украшенным Большим залом, Гарри же с трудом сдержался, чтобы не хмуриться, настроение упало до невозможно низкой отметки.

Уроки не отличались от тех, что были в прошлом году. Трудоёмкая трансфигурация, скучная история магии, зельеварение с равнодушно-отстранённым профессором Бёрком, травология с нежными растениями, то и дело норовящими завянуть в присутствие Гарри, астрономия с вечным составлением карт звёздного неба. Отличалось разительно лишь ЗОТИ. Снейп в обличье Локхарта сразу принялся определят уровень знаний учеников и уже через две недели никто не вздыхал по своему кумиру, так как было некогда. Одни ученики были в восторге от того, что наконец появился преподаватель, желающий обучать и требовать с учеников, другие стенали от нагрузок, причём не только теоретических, но и физических. Снейп готовил учеников всех курсов к практическим занятиям. Гарри, пусть и не выглядел накачанным полувеликаном, физически был вынослив и данная подготовка прошла для него легко. К тому же хоть на уроках удавалось ощутить магию Северуса, раз уж пообщаться не выходило совсем. Профессор Локхарт оказался ответственным человеком и не желал спускать никому, а подтягивать нужно было многих хотя бы до среднего уровня.

Впрочем у Поттера были и другие проблемы. Вернее проблема в лице Колина Криви, который стал его личным сталкером, мальчик с первого курса Гриффиндора, как достойный представитель данного факультета с рвением достойным более лучшего применения преследовал Гарри с колдокамерой, норовя подкараулить Мальчика-который-выжил в самых неожиданных местах. Пришлось приспосабливаться. Даже чуть тумана выпускать теперь было опасно, расслабиться не получалось, что уж говорить о свободных полётах Зубастика, так что Поттеру пришлось самому использовать умения своей второй половинки по обнаружению чужой магии, развивая свою звериную интуицию до нового уровня. Сначала пришлось прилагать немало усилий, от этого хотелось просто выть или… Гарри впервые захотелось устранить человека, но стоило Поттеру понять это своё тёмное желание, как он попробовал настроится на позитивный лад. А позже уже втянулся, определяя в ночных коридорах не только Криви, но и других магов чётко и точно.

Действительно расслабиться в стенах Хогвартса удавалось лишь в Шкатулке, которую снова оккупировали близнецы. На этот раз те организовали в ней что-то вроде лаборатории. При этом к удивлению самого Хаффлпаффца, Гарри подчас был не только зрителем, но и советчиком. Но кратких походов в Шкатулку было мало, а частые — были опасны, его мог выследить Криви.

К удивлению Поттера был ещё один человек, кто разделял его отвратное настроение.

Драко Малфой никогда не был балагуром, но и не грустил, впадая в хандру. Его выражение лица, как правило, было бесстрастно, но не сейчас. Тот всё время был хмурым и странно задумчивым, будто что-то пытался вспомнить.

Устав от однообразия учёбы, Гарри на вторую неделю ночью сбежал в Запретный лес, улетая вглубь. Льюис-младший с удовольствием его встретил, а вот его отец хмурился. Сэм не замолкал весь вечер, расспрашивал Гарри и рассказывал о своих однообразных буднях в лесу. Мальчик явно соскучился по общению с людьми, а Поттер был не против составить ему компанию.

Юный обскур возвращался из своего тайного похода под утро, но стоило ему пересечь порог Хогвартса, направляясь в гостиную Хаффлпаффа, как странный голос заставил замереть, а слова, что сводились к одному — убить, встревожили. Но голос стих также быстро, как и появился и Поттер уже даже подумал, что ему прислышалось. Утром он хотел пойти к Снейпу, поведать про данную странность, но профессор выглядел таким замученным днём, что мальчик сомневался, а стоит ли идти к нему с этим, пока не нарисовалась новая проблема.

Спустя два дня Гарри, задумавшись, прошёл мимо двери в Большой зал и, сам не осознавая этого, направился в подземелье. Очнулся он лишь на лестнице, в растерянности вспоминая чувство, что просыпалось в нём и тянуло к Шкатулке в прошлом году. Когда же через несколько дней Гарри снова пошёл в подземелье, то всерьёз задумался, что хочет он того или нет, а Снейпа придётся потревожить.

 

Был вечер. Северус Снейп устало прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Он в сотый раз поблагодарил провидение за то, что ему удалось отказаться от преподавания в Хогвартсе, пусть из-за этого он потерял дом отца, себя прежнего и некоторые легальные возможности развития. Опыт конечно был интересен, всё-таки общение с толпой малолетних магов тренировало терпимость и выдержку, к тому же у некоторых индивидуумов по незнанию получались такие странные результаты от казалось бы простых заклятий, которые никакими экспериментами не получишь, но Северус явно не был создан для преподавания.

Стук в дверь заставил удивлённо привстать, в последнее время желающих нанести ему визит вечерком резко поубавилось, стоило всего лишь научиться любой разговор влюблённой фанатки переводить в направление учёбы, лишних заданий, экспериментов с замысловатыми названиями, как пыл утихал.

На пороге не было никого и Северус, постояв на пороге, закрыл дверь обратно, оборачиваясь. Ожидаемо в комнате на кресле сидел Гарри и сжимал мантию-невидимку.

— Что-то случилось? — Северус привычно осмотрел мальчика с ног до головы.

— И да, и нет, — Гарри как-то скованно сидел в кресле.

Снейп чуть вздёрнул бровь, раскрывая объятия:

— Здесь можешь вести себя естественно, я проверил комнаты, да и живые портреты все убрал.

Гарри улыбнулся и привычно обнял Северуса, вдыхая приятный запах его магии. Снейп взъерошил его волосы:

— Так что случилось?

Гарри отступил, пройдясь по комнате и рассматривая обстановку. Он ждал, что Локхарт позовёт его в гости сам или какую отработку назначит, но Северус упорно его игнорировал, хоть и наблюдал за ним на уроках и в Большом зале, но ведь это было не то.

— Почему ты меня сюда не приглашал? — Гарри прошёлся взглядом по полкам с книгами.

— Не думаю, что стоило так рисковать, к тому же при всей твоей малой успеваемости, ты неплохо смотришься на общем фоне всех здешних оболтусов. Я думал, дела у тебя хуже, — он прошёл к креслу и сел в него.

Гарри уселся в кресло напротив, комната оказалась вполне обычной: шкаф, полки, камин, кресла, стол.

— Меня снова тянет теперь в подземелья, хотя в прошлом году подобного не было. Можно выпустить Зубастика? — не то чтобы Гарри так нуждался в освобождении своего второго я, последнее время туманное создание как-то притихло, но Зубастик рядом был привычен.

— Погоди, — Снейп встал и, пройдя ко входу в комнату, быстро наложил на дверь несколько запирающих заклинаний. — Теперь можешь.

Туман растёкся по полу, а Зубастик с довольным шипением материализовался из него.

Снейп прищурился:

— Ты уже выбирался из Хогвартса, — это было скорее утверждение, профессор вернулся в кресло.

— Да, на прошлой неделе я отправился к Льюисам, — Гарри пожал плечами, скрывать данный факт он не видел смысла.

— Тебе бы стоило мне об этом сказать, — попенял Северус.

— Ты был занят, — ответил немного обиженно Гарри, а Зубастик вторил, ему: «Занят, занят, занят».

Снейп вздохнул:

— Я уже подзабыл, что значит преподавать, пришлось многое вспоминать, но сейчас уже вошёл в колею. Теперь, если что, обращайся и в гости приходи. Так куда именно тебя тянет?

Улыбка было появившаяся на губах пропала и Поттер вздохнул:

— В том-то и дело, что не понятно. В подземелье это точно, направление вниз, но один раз я встал прямо посреди лестницы, будто то, что звало, пропало. Или я схожу с ума. Обскуры сходят с ума?

Северус не ответил, рассматривая Гарри, что сидел в кресле напротив, ероша туманную шерсть на голове Зубастика.

— Тебе всё ещё тяжело здесь находиться?

Поттер пожал плечами:

— Как и раньше. Здесь слишком много всего и, если бы можно было хоть на время покинуть это место и вернуться туда, где вся эта масса не давит… — мальчик вздохнул, — но я терплю. Так что делать с моими странными походами? Я… запах той магии, — Гарри невольно коснулся груди, где висел медальон, — он меня преследует. Иногда я чувствую его даже в Большом зале, иногда на уроках. Будто кто-то издевается, как призрак гуляет по Хогвартсу, он вроде есть, но его вроде и нет.

Северус встал, прошёл к шкафу и достал пару яблок, вопросительно взглянув на Гарри:

— Или хочешь чай?

— Нет, не надо, я сыт, но от яблока не откажусь.

Снейп прошёл обратно, собираясь с мыслями:

— Я могу предположить только одно, что кто-то что-то привёз в Хогвартс и оно хорошо умеет прятаться.

Гарри укусил спелый бок яблока:

— Очередной кусок души?

— Да, но проверить что-то будет сложно, тебе ни к чему идти в гостиную Слизерин, так же как и мне. Приглядись к их ученикам.

— Легко сказать, они хаффлпаффцев задирают, считая нас слабыми и бесполезными.

— Это в их духе. Я тоже присмотрюсь и… — лже Локхарт посмотрел Гарри в глаза, — если соберёшься куда-то отправиться, сообщи мне.

— Хорошо.

— Скоро отбой, тебе пора возвращаться. Задания все выполнил? — спросил Снейп.

Поттер дожевал яблоко и встал, поморщившись, стоило услышать про задания:

— Не все.

— Гарри, тебе надо хотя бы знать теоретическую часть, постарайся. Ты же всё быстро схватываешь.

— Ты просто объясняешь и не просишь колдовать, как остальные.

— Ты находишься в здании с огромным количеством магии и всё равно не хочешь колдовать?

Они подошли к двери, Гарри накинул мантию-невидимку:

— А я не хочу эту магию, — мальчик обвёл руками помещение комнаты, намекая на весь Хогвартс целиком, — я хочу вкусную, как у тебя, а её получить сложнее.

— Ладно, иди, — Северус проследил за исчезающим Зубастиком, который в наглую съел заклинания на двери. Он приоткрыл дверь, постоял и закрыл её.


	56. Chapter 56

Северус внимательно следил за первой тренировкой детей по ЗОТИ. То, что выучили за прошлый год ученики сейчас второго курса, было смехотворным.

Если он и думал приступать к программе второго курса, то быстро приостановился, пытаясь нагнать хоть основы за первый курс. У старших курсов азы были ещё хуже, они упустили больше, но тут он сделать ничего не мог. Благо многие занимались самостоятельно, они выделялись своими умениями и знаниями.

Сегодня впервые он поставил учеников друг против друга и попытался показать простейшее отталкивающее заклятие, о котором говорили ещё на первом курсе, но явно никто не практиковался.

Ребята старались от всей души ведь был общий урок Слизерина с Гриффиндором, каждый хотел не ударить в грязь лицом перед соперниками, но даже так заклятия промазывали. Радовало, что хоть Флитвик в прошлом году научил умело держать волшебную палочку, за это стоило поблагодарить.

Через минут сорок лжеЛокхарт уже точно знал, кто хоть что-то умеет, а кому…

— Мисс Жаккар, не стоит так усердствовать. Вашего оппонента вы конечно оттолкнули, но сами использовали столько сил, что после подобного заклятия вам вряд ли удастся далеко убежать.

Девочка выпрямилась:

— Простите, профессор, а зачем мне убегать?

— Вы вообще слушали вводную речь, мисс? — Северус напомнил себе сохранять спокойствие.

— Я не очень сильна в теории, на практике запоминаю всё лучше, — даже не отвела взгляд ученица.

Эта оборотень была боевой волшебницей, действительно предпочитала атаку защите, но и её интерес с толикой таланта не стоило отметать.

— Хм, то есть предпочитаете учиться на своих ошибках, а не на чужих? — чуть вздёрнул бровь Снейп.

— Увы, — Сильвия вздохнула. — Мама сказала, что я практик.

Профессор Локхарт скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь понять этого странного ребёнка, который в отличии от остальных, не смотря на трудности, не переставал с радостью приходить на его уроки, да и спорила она смело, в отличие от многих других жалких гриффиндорцев.

— А почему же вы не желаете убежать после того, как откинете и возможно оглушите вашего противника?

Та задумалась, окружающие уже стали прислушиваться к их разговору:

— Если это будет взбешённый бык, то я не уверена, что смогу от него убежать, логичней было бы его отбросить, оглушить и связать.

— А если это окажется огненная саламандра? — продолжил допрашивать Сильвию Северус, после того как прикрикнул на остальных, чтобы те занялись своим делом.

— Тогда бежать конечно.

— То есть оценить противника сможете? — Сильвия не сразу, но кивнула. — Так почему же вы тратите так много сил на столь слабого? — профессор кивнул в сторону Нотта.

— Думаю, я увлеклась, простите, — впрочем в сверкающих азартом глазах сожаления не было.

— Нравятся драки?

— Под вашим руководством думаю, — она сделала паузу, от чего профессор Локхарт чуть вздёрнул бровь, — да, — прозвучало уверенно.

— С таким характером вам бы в авроры, мисс, — проговорил Снейп и отошёл к другим учащимся, всё-таки решив присмотреться к девочке, уж больно нездоровый румянец алел на её щеках.

 

Октябрь подходил к концу. Появились привычные для этого времени холод, сырость, простуженные ученики. Голосов Гарри больше не слышал, да и зашёл в подземелье всего два раза. Он уже стал подумывать, что в Хогвартс кто-то из слизеринцев привёз магическую вещицу подобную той, что он съел в детстве на приёме у доктора Хоука.

Северус после их первого разговора приглашал Гарри к себе и даже назначил ему несколько отработок, чтобы якобы подтянуть в успеваемости. К Льюисам они выбирались лишь раз, когда Гарри старательно убеждал себя, что всё хорошо, а Зубастик помалкивал, наслаждаясь редкой свободой действий в Запретном лесу.

 

28 октября 1992 года

Был уже поздний вечер. Поттер хотел исчезнуть из Хогвартса, он стоически не покидал здание две недели, но настроение ухудшалось с каждым днём, даже посещения профессора Локхарта не помогали. Повернув за угол, Гарри вдруг остановился, он шёл в подземелье и запах магии смешивался с запахом крови, едва ощутимым, но он был. Поттер позволил себя вести, спускаясь ниже, он завернул за угол ещё раз, забывая об осторожности, и столкнулся с невидимым силуэтом, который при соприкосновении ойкнул и проявился.

— Сильвия?

— Гарри?

— Э?

— Твой голос.

Поттер снял мантию-невидимку:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Слежу.

— За мной?

— Что? — Жаккар была чуть всклокоченная, с уже видимыми мешками под глазами.

Она всё также улыбалась окружающим, общалась с Гермионой и другими гриффиндорцами, не замечая Драко Малфоя, но хоть Гарри и не хотел этого замечать, спала девочка явно плохо.

— Нет, зачем? За… — она замолкла, невольно покраснев.

— Извини, если лезу не туда, — Поттер её обошёл. — Мне нужно идти… — и юным обскур осознал, что след пропал. Он нахмурился.

— Что-то ищешь? — прошептал Сильвия.

— Похоже потерял, — Гарри вздохнул. — Нужно подниматься в гостиную Хаффлпаффа, скоро отбой.

Жаккар кивнула:

— Да, наверное ты прав, — её взгляд блуждал по подземелью, будто искал что-то или кого-то в тенях отбрасываемых факелами в данной части замка.

— Может расскажешь? — вдруг предложил Гарри, вглядываясь в тревожный взгляд девочки, он не помнил её такой в прошлом году.

— Нечего рассказывать, — прошептала она, беззаботно пожав плечами, но тревога из глаз не ушла. — Ну, не пойду же я с жалобами к мадам Помфри о том, что мне кошмары снятся: перья окровавленные, пещера, вода растёкшаяся капает и шипение, а ещё чувство тревоги с самого лета преследует. Меня так в психиатрическое отделение отправят.

Гарри хотел сказать, что она не ненормальная, что возможно стоит сходить, но понял, что не ему непонятному получеловеку советовать что-то Сильвие.

Они пробирались наверх, когда хаффлпаффец почувствовал чужую магию и, накрыв их обоих мантией, спрятался за доспехами рыцаря.

Мимо прошли Перси и Пенелопа, о чём-то при этом столь живо переговариваясь, что можно было не опасаться того, что их заметят.

Они вдвоём, всё ещё под мантией вышли на первый этаж и Гарри отступил, всё же решаясь заговорить:

— А если это не твои сны? — прошептал Гарри, молчащей до этого несколько минут девочке.

Та вскинулась, пытаясь в потьмах заглянуть Гарри в глаза:

— Малфой? Нет, такого раньше не было, — она явно и раньше об этом думала. — Он странный в последнее время, не занимается как в прошлом году, хотя может, он изменил свои предпочтения. Я же не могу вот так подойти и спросить?

— Мне кажется раньше ты так и делала, — они уже подошли во входу в гостиную Хаффлпаффа.

— Делала, — Сильвия кивнула, казалось, что это было вчера. — А теперь боюсь, — она встряхнулась и чуть отступила, будто сама не верила, что сказала. — Не бери в голову, глупости говорю, — прошептала она, проговорила заклинание, становясь невидимой и направилась в башню Гриффиндора. Гарри же ещё некоторое время смотрел ей вслед.

 

Октябрь стремительно подходил к концу, Хогвартс украсили к Хэллоуина. Гарри в отличие от многих предпочел бы Большому залу их дом в Ирландии, но пришлось смириться, ведь Северус обещал в эту же ночь отправиться с Гарри в Запретный лес.

Поттер сидел как на иголках, праздничный ужин его не интересовал. Стоило пройти достаточному количеству времени, чтобы можно было покинуть Большой зал без подозрений, и Гарри так и сделал, сразу направляясь на выход из Хогвартса. Обскур, стоило Поттеру укрыться впотьмах, обратился в туман и, стелясь по земле, направился к Запретному лесу, где во вновь «захваченном» доме Льюисов обосновался крестный с Римусом.

Стоило Поттеру пройти к дому оборотней, как он тут же был зажат Сириусом, а затем пришёл черёд и Римуса. Спустя полчаса здесь же оказался и лжеЛокхарт.

Глен оглядел неизвестного, принюхиваясь. Впрочем сомневался он недолго, стоило Северусу обронить пару фраз, как Льюис-старший его признал со словами:

— Даже не буду спрашивать, что случилось с оригиналом, — сухо кивнув на приветствие, проговорил он.

— Оригинал оказался ещё тем прохвостом и получил по заслугам своим же заклятием, — к удивлению Снейпа вступился Блэк.

— Пап, ты же сам мне всё время говорил не судить о человеке по внешности, — подал голос Сэм. За лето он соскучился по живому общению, а несколько походов в город и столько же появлений Гарри не могли исправить ситуацию.

— Я своих слов и не отрицаю, так как сейчас его внешности многие позавидовали бы, — хмыкнул Глен.

Сэм вздохнул, не любил его отец тёмных магов. Сам же мальчик-оборотень с удовольствием общался с взрослыми магами. У них конечно были свои тайны, но разве у него самого их не было.

Северус на высказывание хозяина дома, во дворе которого они расположились, лишь пожал плечами, он другого от этого оборотня и не ожидал.

 

Сумерки сгустились, все маги расположились у костра, пламя которого согревало и разгоняло тьму. Были съедены пироги и выпиты напитки, Сириус старался балагурить, Римус тоже попробовал развлечь детей, но примирило Глена с гостями не это, а бутылочка хорошего огневиски, захваченная Снейпом.

Гарри сидел довольный, пусть временным, но перемирием всех присутствующих, отметив про себя, что алкоголь бывает и полезен. Спать не хотелось.

— И как его обучение, — спросил Сириус у Снейпа. Желая разрядить обстановку, после того как вспомнили умерших, выпив по этому случаю.

— Лучше, чем могло бы быть, — Северус отогнал невесёлые мысли. — В Хогвартсе столько детей настолько ленивых или бездарных, что Гарри не слишком и выделяется.

— Ну, не всем быть гениями, — хмыкнул Глен.

Северус проигнорировал высказывание.

— Да уже Мордред с ней, с учёбой, меня больше волнуют его прогулки, — Римус разлил остатки виски по стаканам. — Я думал, в этом году будет спокойней.

Снейп сделал глоток:

— Поживём увидим, пока всё более менее мирно. Но вот как он протянет до пятого курса, я не знаю.

— Может, мне как-то умереть для всех? — подал голос объект разговора, который пил тёплый морс на пару с Сэмом и уходить спать не желал.

Блэк нахмурился, оглядел Гарри с ног до головы:

— Ты же сказал, он не слишком отличается и контролирует себя не плохо.

— Крёстный, я не уверен, что я там просто не сойду с ума, — Гарри сам понимал, что по сути преувеличивает, ничего такого уж страшного с ним не происходит, но в то же время в этом году возвращаться в Хогвартс не хотелось, а сможет ли он пересилить себя в следующем году, Поттер не знал.

— Я то там точно больше года не продержусь, — проворчал Снейп, на что Глен хмыкнул. — К тому же не забывайте, Гарри приходил в себя с неделю, пока его чутье не вернулось после Хогвартса, а с ним и его особое зрение и это плохой звоночек. Кто знает, что будет дальше. Ему сейчас двенадцать, а что будет к пятнадцати, семнадцати… Самый безумный возраст… Вспомните, что вы творили в это время.

— А что они творили, — спросил Гарри. Сэм тоже навострил уши.

— Думаю, — улыбнулся Римус, — учителя до сих пор вспоминают нас мародёров…

— В страшных снах, — продолжил Снейп.

— Ой, белая несчастная овечка, — улыбнулся Сириус, — ты тоже невесть что в своих подземельях изобретал.

— Я хотя бы Большой зал на уши не поднимал. — Северус заметил очень заинтересованные взгляды мальчишек. — То всех поголовно светящимися прыщами наградят, то волосы выкрасят в безумные цвета, а что творилось на уроках…

— Зато было весело, — Блэк допил виски.

Сэмюель слушал затаив дыхание:

— И вам за это ничего не было?

— Ну почему, если ловили, то могли к завхозу Филчу на отработки отправить, — пояснил Люпин.

— Именно, — подтвердил Сириус, — главное не попасться.

— Мне бы туда, — вздохнул Сэм.

— Была б моя воля, я бы с удовольствием с тобой поменялся, — вздохнул Поттер.

— Гарри, ты не слушай. Снейпа, он слишком сгущает краски. Это в его слизеринском духе, там же не так и плохо, — мальчик попытался улыбнуться, ну не плакать же. А объяснить тот дискомфорт, что он испытывал всё больше, Гарри и сам не мог. — Давайте, я вам пару Хогвартских баек расскажу.

— Давайте, дядя Сириус, — Льюис-младший расцвёл.

Римус забрал стаканы, очищая и налил тёплого морса, при этом ловя странный взгляд лжеЛокхарта брошенный на юного оборотня:

— Даже не думай, — прошептал он зельевару.

Тот не смутился:

— Порой самое безумное решение может быть оптимальным, — проговорил Снейп.

— И кто это сказал? Безумства не в твоём характере, — Римус прищурился.

— А это и не мои слова, а вашего любимого Сохатого, после которых Лили его так отменно приложила книгой, что мне невольно захотелось, чтобы он повторил их ещё не раз. — И уже тише добавил. — Но чтобы там не говорил Блэк, Гарри в Хогвартсе не место.

 

Вернулись Северус и Гарри под утро и, если Снейп мог спокойно пройти к себе, ему школу покидать никто не запрещал, Поттеру пришлось прибегнуть к максимальной осторожности и своему ещё больше обострившемуся чутью, спасибо пряткам с Криви, чтобы осторожно проникнуть в гостиную. Но пройти в свою спальню незамеченным не получилось, стоило тихо войти, как раздалось пусть беззлобное, но чуть рычащее «Стоять».

Гарри повернулся к креслу, где сидел Диггори — староста Хаффлпаффа в этом году. Невольно вспомнился прошлый год, вот только тогда Седрик был в рядах нарушителей.

— Привет, — подал голос Гарри.

— Нет, не похож он на змея, — подал голос из тени Вилки.

— Кого, — Гарри удивлённо воззрился на Суини.

Седрик улыбнулся:

— Гарри, где ты был?

— Гулял.

Диггори поднялся, подходя ближе:

— Краской от тебя не пахнет, наверно действительно гулял.

— Какой краской?

С кресла раздался хрюк странно похожий на скрытый смешок:

— Той, что была написана надпись на втором этаже. ТАЙНАЯ КОМНАТА СНОВА ОТКРЫТА ТРЕПЕЩИТЕ, ВРАГИ НАСЛЕДНИКА! — с пафосом и выражением озвучил Вилки.

— Послушайте, — Седрик не был идеально правильным парнем в прошлом году и даже сейчас, когда он получил звание старосты не особо изменился, — если это какая-то шутка, я устал и спать хочу, снимите уже с меня баллы за опоздание и разойдёмся, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Ладно иди спать, — вернулся к креслу Диггори, и уже тише добавил, — хотел бы я, чтобы это была неудачная шутка, — но молодой обскур расслышал.

Поттер задавать вопросы не стал, отпускают и ладно.

 

Холодный промозглый туман не желал отступать, ноги увязали в чём-то, что было скрыто в дымке, он отчаянно пытался выбраться, сопротивляясь уже даже не помня чему. Жутко хотелось лечь и сдаться, но что-то внутри не давало. Драко сделал ещё один шаг и упёрся вытянутыми вперёд руками в стену.

— Тебе отсюда не выбраться, — от неожиданности Малфой запнулся и полетел на землю. Стена, что мешала ему ещё миг назад исчезла и он упал на каменное покрытие, камни которого были шероховатые и холодные.

— Кто ты?

— Ты опять забыл? — смех разнёсся по круглой комнате с каменными стенами, отражаясь зловещим эхом и множась.

Драко закрыл уши руками.

Туман исчез так же внезапно, как появился, серые глухие стены не пропускали и лучика света, но он видел его. Свечение зеленоватое мутное шло от фигуры парня лет шестнадцати в форме Слизерина. Тот подошёл ближе, присел на корточки:

— Ты так слаб, что это даже… Скучно? Но занять тело Драко Малфоя, стать внуком Абрахаса, — плотоядная улыбка расплылась на красивом, но уже ненавистном лице.

Драко сжал зубы и попытался ударить, но рука прошла сквозь лицо неизвестного, он растерянно моргнул.

— Глупый! — улыбка снова расползлась на всё лицо незнакомца. — Это мой мир и ты со своей жалкой ментальной защитой ничего мне не сделаешь, а вот я могу, — незнакомец поднялся на ноги, отступил на шаг, ещё и… Драко буквально провалился в каменный пол, который вдруг превратился в вонючую жижу, взмах руками, вскрик и он ушёл в глубину с головой…


	57. Chapter 57

Малфой проснулся, подскочив на кровати, он тяжело дышал и, как ни старался вспомнить свой кошмар, ничего не получалось. Сны стали тяжёлыми, пугающими и неясными образами. Он больше уставал после ночи в кровати, нежели на уроках. Драко растерянно взглянул на себя. Он спал в одежде? Благо хоть полог был завешан.

«Что произошло вчера?» — всё чаще Малфой-младший стал замечать, что некоторые моменты из его жизни пропадают. Он забывал всё больше, был растерян, а теперь совершенно не помнил вечера Хэллоуина. В свете люмоса глаза зацепились за пятно на рукаве мантии, светящаяся краска не желала сходить. Плохое предчувствие, что росло последний месяц, усилилось. Сначала кровь и куриные перья, теперь краска. Пришлось осторожно раздеться и спрятать форму, снова возвращаясь в кровать.

Гарри не долго находился в неведении, на завтраке весь Большой зал гудел так, что он быстро узнал и про то, где была написана надпись, которую ему озвучили страшным голосом ещё ночью, и о том, что кошка Филча околдована, и о том, что никто не знает, кто же написал фразу странной краской не желающей стираться.

Он невольно вспомнил свой разговор с Сильвией и посмотрел на Драко за слизеринским столом, тот был бледный, как смерть, и имел явно невыспавшийся вид. Гарри перевёл взгляд на стол гриффиндорцев, Сильвия тоже не блистала своей обычной энергией. Посмотрел на стол преподавателей, где Локхарт как раз изучал стол Слизерина, они с Северусом явно думали одинаково.

Драко покинул Большой зал как в тумане, на уроках он тоже был растерян. Вечером, просидев в библиотеке безрезультатно около получаса, Малфой направился в подземелье. В гостиной Слизерина было немало учеников, но спальни пока пустовали и он, воспользовавшись отсутствием других учеников, отправился в душ.

Драко включил воду и подставил лицо холодным струям, это наконец заставило выплыть из сонного морока, который затягивал всё глубже. Он уже не мог отличить, где его кошмары, а где реальность.

Но краска на одежде была не сном, судя по рассказам однокурсников, именно ею была написана надпись на стене, и перья на одежде ранее — тоже.

Малфой ощущал, как он теряет себя с каждым днём, то приходит в себя с пером в руке, склонившись над дневником с пустыми страницами, то — весь в крови и в перьях, то теперь — в краске. Ясно было только одно, сам он не справляется, вот где аукнулись слабый магические способности, что-то не давало рассказать однокурсникам, вдруг посчитают безумцем, а некоторые и утопят с превеликим удовольствие. Декану Бёрку он не доверял.

«Нужно написать письмо отцу», — это то, что пришло на ум, но стоило подойти к столу и протянуть руку к перу и чернилам…

— Драко, ты спать идёшь?

Малфой вздрогнул и посмотрел на Теодора, стемнело, перед ним был написан доклад по трансфигурации и зельям.

Уже ложась в постель, мелькнула мысль о том, что он что-то забыл, но сон сморил раньше.

13 ноября 1992 года

Был вечер. Северус отложил проверенные работы, от которых у него разболелась голова. Стук в дверь заставил не без радости от них оторваться. В коридоре ожидаемо никого не было, Снейп оглядел пустой коридор и, раскрыв напоследок пошире дверь, закрыл её, накладывая запирающие и приглушающие заклинания. Стоило обернуться, как он увидел Гарри, который уже стягивал мантию-невидимку.

— Северус, это Драко, — проговорил парень, бухаясь в кресло.

— Что? — «И кто только отправил мальчишку в Пуффендуй, Гриффиндор плачет по нему горючими слезами».

— Колин вчера окаменел. Так? Так. А до этого я вновь почувствовал запах и пошёл на него, я слышал голос и наткнулся на гуляющего Малфоя.

— Подожди, хочешь сказать Малфой источник запаха?

— Да.

— Как-то не уверено, — Снейп присел напротив.

Гарри задумался:

— Запах исходил не только от Драко, в последнее время я его чувствую от многих слизеринцев, он будто прячется и манит. Но именно Малфой какой-то странный.

— То есть ты не уверен? — Северус оглядел нервно мявшего мантию пуффендуйца.

— Я вообще странно себя чувствую. Помнишь, за мной следил Колин и я, чтобы не попасться, пытался его засечь с помощью чутья Зубастика, но не выпуская самого Зубастика, — Гарри невидяще смотрел в стену, вспоминая свои ощущения и не находя слов, чтобы их описать. — Мы ведь с ним одно целое. Я хоть и говорил, но не понимал, как это. — Гарри посмотрел лжеЛокхарту в глаза. — Есть лишь я, — он приподнялся, подходя к Снейпу. Его рука медленно истаяла, теряя очертания, туман струился по ней, обтекая пальцы. — Неделю назад я проснулся в сером тумане, его было не много и мне так было комфортно, что я даже не сразу сообразил, — Гарри снова посмотрел лжеГилдерою в глаза, видя волнение и беспокойство в обычно равнодушном взгляде. — Это плохо? — прозвучало почти утвердительно.

Северус открыл рот и закрыл. Что он мог сказать? Ведь никто не знал, что хорошо, а что плохо для Гарри:

— Вынужден признать, что не знаю.

Поттер отошёл к креслу, забираясь в него с ногами:

— Такого зверя, как я, больше нет, — он улыбнулся, но улыбка была невесёлой.

Снейп подошёл к Гарри:

— Приобрети наиболее комфортный для себя облик.

Поттер потянулся:

— Попробую.

Северус отметил, что Гарри не стал совсем бесформенным, но в полученном тумане действительно трудно было различить его черты.

— Я не могу сказать, что так совсем хорошо, но так легче, проще, можно не думать о том, что делаешь, — голос приобрёл более глубокие нотки и стал отдаваться едва различимым эхом.

— Попробуй продержаться этот учебный год, у меня есть идея.

— Правда? — Гарри приобрёл человеческий облик.

— Да.

В этот вечер Снейп позволил Поттеру расслабиться, выполнить задание у него, выпить сока с булочками и даже съесть немного магии.

Уже перед отбоем он выпустил скрытого мантией-невидимкой Гарри, попросив пока не слишком приближаться к Малфою-младшему.

15 ноября 1992 года

Гарри в очередной раз взглянул на стол, где сидели слизеринцы, откуда до него долетал усилившийся за последние недели запах притягательной магии, но сказать с точностью, кто источник так и не смог. Громада Хогвартса снова ухудшила его чутьё, как и в прошлом году. В очередной раз Поттер было взялся за доклад, осознавая окончательно, что здесь в библиотеке не напишет ничего.

Лёгкий звук покашливания заставил оторвать взгляд от слизеринцев и посмотреть на Сильвию, та выглядела не лучше Драко.

Девочка без долгих вступлений села напротив Гарри и проговорила:

— Помоги мне.

Хаффлпаффец моргнул пару раз:

— Чем?

— Убеди Малфоя, что с ним не всё в порядке. Может быть его затащить в Больничное крыло? Я даже со слизеринцами говорила, Гойл с Кребом идиоты, они ничего не видят, но остальные…

— Почему я? — заметив посмотревшую в их сторону миссис Пинс, Гарри понизил голос.

— А почему я должна за него переживать? Я спать нормально не могу уже… Мордред знает сколько месяцев.

До этого Поттер не думал, что можно ругаться шёпотом.

— Я ходила к профессору Бёрку, тот отправил меня к мадам Помфри с моими волнениями. Я говорила со слизеринцами, но они хоть и понимают, что что-то не так, но всё чего-то ждут. Чего тут ждать? Пока этот болван малфоевский свалиться от истощения?

— Доказательств нет, он учится, ходит на обед, делает домашнее задание, — повторил слова Снейпа мальчик.

— Гарри, а я думаю, что все слизеринцы понимают, Драко и есть наследник Слизерина и не хотят переходить дорогу Малфоям. И я очень надеюсь, что нет в Слизерине болванов, которые действительно рады, что чудовище Тайной комнаты охотиться в Хогвартсе. Я чувствую, что Драко плохо, что-то происходит и оно для него губительно.

— У тебя сова есть?

— Нет, но есть Хогвартские совы.

— Отправь письмо его отцу, тебя он послушает.

Жаккар нахмурилась с сомнением.

— Сильвия, по крайней мере он заинтересуется и проверит сына. Нет?

— А заодно и меня, — поморщилась девочка.

— Пусть, если после этого ты будешь спокойно спать.

— Я подумаю, — кивнула гриффиндорка.

Вот уже сутки разговор с Сильвией не шёл из головы, и Гарри, чтобы отвлечься, направился в Шкатулку.

Поттер вошёл в комнату со старыми вещами, правда, за прошедшее время многое перекочевало на полки, что стояли теперь тут, а кое-что в собственность близнецов. Теперь в большой комнате, заставленной стеллажами было чисто.

К удивлению Гарри комната не была пуста. В последнее время близнецы принялись усиленно обследовать Запретный лес, но сегодня они что-то творили за столом. Хаффлпаффец временами появлялся здесь, тихое помещение, отделённое пусть и магией от остального строения, древние вещи, всё это немного успокаивало.

— Что делаете? — подошёл Гарри к столу.

— Привет, хотим обнаружить этого наследника Слизерина.

— Зачем?

— Как? — Джордж аж подскочил. — Ты только представь, что может находиться в Тайной комнате, а проход знает лишь наследник, да и чудовище не стоит списывать со счетов.

— Так вам комната нужна, — Поттер покачал головой. — И что вы делаете на гриффиндоре!

— Гриффиндор — это традиция нашей семьи, — поднял указательный палец вверх, Фред.

— Попади мы на Слизерин… — Джордж переглянулся с братом, сделав страшные глаза, — легче умереть, в могиле спокойней.

— Ну, это ваше дело.

— А ты что же? Какой-то бледный последнее время, рассеянный, — Фред оглядел Поттера.

Гарри присел на стул:

— Тоже думаю про наследника.

— Фред, похоже у нас появился опасный конкурент.

— Ну что ты, Джордж, уж чего-чего, а Гарри с нами поделится, правда ведь.

И оба улыбнулись.

— Идите вы со своими приколами, — махнул рукой Поттер. — Я серьёзно. Колин же пострадал.

— Это да, ничего, ещё два дня и зелье будет готово, — только теперь Гарри заметил в углу булькающий неизвестной жидкостью котелок.

— Не надо мне рассказывать, не хочу быть соучастником, — Гарри поднялся и пошёл к одной из полок, где были составлены книги, что они здесь нашли.

— Ну, как хочешь, мы больше славы получим, — равнодушно пожал плечами Фред.

— Я посижу здесь, хорошо? — Поттер взял один из учебников.

— Да сколько хочешь, — отозвался, снова склонившийся к чертежу на столе Джордж.

Юному обскуру сложно было найти уединение в Хогвартсе, учеников здесь можно было встретить везде. Шкатулка была оптимальным исключением, особенно если учесть, что магия близнецов не привлекала, но и не раздражала.

Драко сидел на полу, было сухо, тепло и темно. Во тьме загорелся маленький зелёный огонёк, затем ещё и ещё, высвечивая каменный мешок без окон и дверей и даже, казалось, без потолка. Огоньки летали врезаясь друг в друга и мельтеша как светлячки, но Малфой оставался безучастным к новым световым эффектам.

Из тьмы, бесшумно ступая, как тень, созданная этим местом, появился юноша с тёмными волосами и мерцающими во тьме красными глазами. Он подошёл и коснулся Драко, почти ласково погладив того по голове.

— Давно нужно было сдаться, не тебе с твоими силами сопротивляться такому менталисту, как я, — смех, дикий и торжествующий отразился от каменных стен, разгоняя зелёные огоньки. Том обошёл безучастно сидящего мальчика. — Думаю, я привыкну к твоему телу, твоим родителям. — Риддл всмотрелся в темноту над головой. — Но с душой ты расстанешься в другом месте, — с этими словами глаза полупрозрачного молодого человека сверкнули алым в последний раз и Том плавно втёк в чужое тело со словами. — Подъём, дружок! Тебя ждёт смерть, меня же жизнь.

Гарри не заметил, как задремал, проснулся он уже в безлюдной Шкатулке. Братья Уизли куда-то ушли, на столе продолжало булькать какое-то варево странного зелёного цвета, пахнущее мятой, а это означало, что парни ещё вернутся. Поттер потянулся, прохаживаясь по помещению, и, понимая, что возможно уже прозвучал отбой, выбрался он из комнаты очень осторожно, направляясь вниз, но дальше второго этажа не ушёл.

Запах магии отвлекал, увлекал за собой, зовя. На этот раз Гарри плутал не долго, точно ощущая направление. Очнулся обскур уже в женском туалете, в кабинке которого кто-то ревел в голос. Поттер было испугался, что чем-то напугал неизвестную, выдав себя, но успокоился, когда сквозь закрытую дверь кабинки выглянул призрак.

— Это женский туалет, — всхлипнула пухленькая девочка, вся в прыщах и с большими очками на носу. Она оглядела посетителя.

— Но сейчас здесь никого нет, я никому не помешаю.

— Здесь есть я — Миртл! — призрак взлетела выше.

— А разве призраки ходят в туалет? — недоумевал Гарри. — Или здесь есть ещё кто-то?

Призрак шмыгнула носом:

— Я здесь живу!

— Странное местожительства.

— Странное, странное! Как будто я его выбирала! — уже кричала призрачная девочка, она взлетела ещё выше и ухнула в унитаз. Вода потоком хлынула на пол.

Гарри невольно отшатнулся. Но обувь от потоков воды было не спасти.

Он обошёл все кабинки, проверил на наличие ещё жильцов этого сырого места и, не найдя никого, принюхался. Осторожничать уже было ни к чему, всё равно обувь и даже штанины по низу были мокрые, поэтому он прошлёпал к той раковине, которая пахла особо сильно. В ней была слабая магия, которая исходила от змейки на кране. Поттер выпустил туман, съедая безвкусную магию, со странным привкусом, давним едва различимым, но таким приятным, он бы повстречался с тем, кто зачаровывал это место.

Где-то на уровне пола что-то щёлкнуло и раковина ушла в низ, открывая глубокий туннель. Вся вода, что была на полу, потоком хлынула вниз.

Из тоннеля пахнуло сыростью и гнилью, Поттер невольно остановился, приходя в себя. Туннель был грязным и склизким, дна не было видно. Он уже хотел уйти, как запах манящий и знакомый заставил забыть об осторожности и Гарри прыгнул вниз, по пути обращаясь в обскура. Лететь пришлось долго.

Наконец он опустился на каменный пол, так и оставшись обскуром. Здесь тоже было сыро и темно, где-то капала вода, Поттер решил пока не принимать свой человеческий облик, летя впотьмах на запах магии. Постепенно к маняще-знакомому запаху примешался более старый аромат магии того, кто зачаровывал кран. Обкур собрался в плотный шар. останавливаясь у люка и, не долго думая, съел древнюю магию без остатка, открывая запор. Было вкусно, но увидев огромный зал перед собой, Гарри забыл о магических кулинарных изысках.

Поттер обратился в человека. Осторожно ступая по мокрому полу величественной залы освещённой чем-то магическим, он оглядел колонны, обвитые каменными змеями и статую старца. Здесь всё пропахло запахом магии Марволо, но так же, как и в случае со слизеринцами, запах, казалось, был везде. Этот аромат кружил голову и Поттер невольно сжал медальон на груди, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить трезвое мышление. Хотелось поглотить здесь всё.

Он тряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь, осмотрелся, на этот раз замечая тело человека, уж очень напоминающее Малфоя-младшего. Настолько светлые волосы были лишь у него.

— Драко?! — но подбежать не получилось, путь преградил призрак парня лет шестнадцати.

Гарри бы и не обратил внимания на очередное не слишком материальное существо, если бы не запах магии. Этот парень что-то говорил, даже махал волшебной палочкой Драко, но для обскура уже не существовало ничего кроме магии. Поттер сделал шаг к призраку, тот напротив посерел, хотя казалось, куда уж больше, и стал отступать к статуе, взывая к…

Вот тут-то Гарри быстро вернулся на бренную землю, громадная голова змея, что выползал из рта статуи, заставила забыть о гастрономических изысках и подумать о сохранности своей жизни.

Змей что-то шипел, в то время, как призрак, правильно истолковав страх в глазах Поттера, торжествовал, нездорово смеясь.

Взгляд василиска был подобен удару хлыста, сильный, мощный, разрушающий саму структуру тела. Благо самого тела уже не было, вместо Гарри на мокром полу клубилось густое облако тьмы, потрескивая. Ещё один взгляд чешуйчатой твари и всполохи прошли по телу обскура, едва успевая преобразовать губительную магию в ничто. Гарри впервые было больно в бесформенном виде. Мальчик растерялся, поддаваясь страху.

Змей попытался укусить, сгусток тьмы, всё больше мерцая всполохами, отступил, уворачиваясь, василиск недовольно зашипел, уставившись на плотный сгусток всё больше искрящего тумана.

Обскур снова ощутил боль, будто с него сдирают несуществующую кожу, на землю посыпалась пыль, как чёрный песок. Гарри замер в страхе, решая бежать или напасть. Оставить эту огромную зверюгу за спиной, смелости не хватало, поэтому…

Густой сгусток тумана зашумел, всполохи разгорались всё сильнее, тьма ширилась, атакуя змея и отчаянно стараясь не замечать боль. Часть обскура снова осыпалось чёрным песком, остальная, вращаясь всё быстрее, норовила содрать шкуру с противника. Гул заполнил пещеру, отражаясь от стен и усиливаясь эхом.

Василиск дрогнул, ощутив, как чёрные вихри касаются, норовя уничтожить, сдирая кожу, плоть, но не отступил. Змей продолжал нападать, выполняя приказ Наследника Слизерина. Зверь атаковал в последней отчаянной попытке достать и укусить, но теперь он был окружён бешеным вихрем, из которого хотелось сбежать, несмотря на приказ, но уже было поздно. Обскур бесновался, сдирая чешую с кожей, а за ними и плоть с василиска, обдирая каменные колонны и поднимая тучу брызг окрашенной в багровый цвет воды.


	58. Chapter 58

Уже два дня Северуса мучили плохие предчувствия. Поэтому сегодня вечером, устав от однотипной белиберды, которую должен был проверить, он не присел выпить чай, не открыл хорошую книгу (почему бы не воспользоваться Тайной секцией Хогвартса), а вышел в коридор, решая прогуляться по уже почти пустынным коридорам Хогвартса.

 

Сильвия стояла в темноте. Где-то вдали мерцали зелёные огоньки и они были единственными источниками света, к которым она и направилась. Тьма вокруг давила, будто была не рада непрошеной гостье. Девочка ускорила шаг, понимая, что продвигается по чему-то плотному и гладкому, пока не влетела в стену. Удар был не сильный, но она оказалась в полной темноте и единственное, что осталось осязаемо, это камень, на котором она сидела. Сильвия вздохнула, прислушиваясь к тревожному стуку собственного сердца и отчаянно цепляясь за последние капли здравого мышления, при этом вспоминая о некой стене. Она встала на четвереньки и принялась нащупывать пространство перед собой, но руки проваливались в пустоту. Стены не было.

— Дыши, раз-два, вдох-выдох, — прошептала она самой себе, так как хотелось услышать хоть звук собственного голоса, а не один бешеный стук сердца. Стоило успокоиться, как огоньки снова стали видны, освещая своим призрачным зеленым светом и тень прозрачной стены. Жаккар было озадачено шагнула вперёд, ощупала непреодолимую стену, когда заметила в мельтешении огоньков блондинистую макушку.

— Драко! — голос был дрожащим от злости и страха. Хотелось выбраться из этого места.

Тень, что стояла позади огоньков, колыхнулась, вышагивая на её голос. Сильвия мало что увидела, отмечая лишь ненормально-красные глаза и тёмные волосы. В следующее мгновение неизвестный глянул на неё так, что девочка вскрикнула, невольно отступая на шаг и… провалилась во вдруг ставшим зыбучим пол. Камень под ногами осыпался, затягивая, хотелось крикнуть, но она не издала ни звука. Страх заставил потерять самообладание, Сильвия дёргалась, кричала, но голос тонул в вязкой пустоте. Она погружалась в сухом песчаном болоте, пока изо рта не вырвалось рычание. Волчица не желала пропадать невесть где и, зло оскалившись, дёрнулась раз, другой и вдруг оказалась свободна, вдохнула пару раз, обретая человеческое обличье и… проснулась.

Она оказалась там же за столом с выпавшим из ослабевшей руки пером. Сильвия пошевелилась, ощущение было странным, будто проснуться ей уже была не судьба, тело странно задеревенело.

Жаккар вскочила и, не думая больше об осторожности, выбежала из гостиной Гриффиндора. Было уже поздно, раз детей не наблюдалось ни в гостиной, ни за дверями, сигнал об отбое явно прозвучал, но Сильвии было всё равно. Она и так собиралась сделать безумство. Сбежав вниз на несколько этажей, девочка огляделась по сторонам, прислушалась, было тихо. Она откинула последние сомнения в сторону и обратилась в волка.

Если что-то и могло ей помочь найти Драко, так это нюх.

 

Волчица обследовала коридоры, осторожно избегая посторонних и надеясь, что впотьмах портреты её не разглядят. Сильвия завернула за угол и чуть не попалась.

Профессор Локхарт шёл по коридору, его шаги были бесшумны, единственно, что выдавало запах. Волчица спряталась за угол, не сводя с того глаз.

Шаги за спиной тихие, но всё-таки далёкие до бесшумности профессора оказались совершенной неожиданностью. Сильвия развернулась, нервно рыча, ещё секунда и она признала высокого не по годам и широкого в плечах Варда. Мысль о том, и что же эти двое здесь забыли, не успела сформироваться до конца, как она оказалась на прицеле двух палочек.

— Как я понимаю, мисс Жаккар и… Гримм? И что же вы здесь забыли?

Сильвия от изумления, что её узнали, обратилась, только позже осознав, что профессор никак не мог знать, что это она. Под взглядом льдистых голубых глаз она совсем растерялась.

Вард опустил палочку и молча топтался тут же.

— Откуда вы? — но задать вопрос девочка не успела, так как её перебили.

— Что вы здесь забыли? — Снейп хмурился. Девчонка похоже совсем разума лишилась, в волчьем обличье по коридорам шататься, а к Варду он давно приглядывался, понимая, что мальчик не так уж прост. Пусть и выглядит как добродушно-глупый Хагрид.

— Драко…

— Гарри…

Было выкрикнуто почти одновременно. Гримм уставился на тут же примолкшую Сильвию.

— А по подробней и по очереди, — Локхарт смерил обоих недобрым взглядом.

Жаккар просто жгло изнутри предчувствие плохого и она решила, что раз всё равно попалась, то…

— Некогда объяснять, что-то происходит и Драко в опасности, — затараторила она, стараясь сказать всё что, знает, до того, как её прервут. — Я пыталась его найти по запаху. Помогите мне, вы ведь учитель по защите от тёмных искусств.

Северус не двинулся с места, хоть Сильвия его активно куда-то тянула:

— Гарри? — подтолкнул он к откровениям не столь охотливого Варда.

Парень пожал плечами:

— Он обычно возвращается до отбоя и, если исчезает на всю ночь, так из спальни и уже после отбоя, а тут…

Снейп прищурился:

— А вам-то что до Поттера? — Северус наконец позволил себя потащить Жаккар.

Гримм казалось стушевался, потупил взгляд, что выглядело почти искренне, если бы не живой взгляд пусть и маленьких глаз:

— Люблю разгадывать загадки, — пробухтел он.

Сильвия поняла, что за ней идут и обратилась в волчицу, снова находя след, что привёл её на второй этаж, а после к женскому туалету, который сейчас был закрыт на ремонт. Она обратилась в человека и, не дожидаясь разрешения, вбежала в помещение чуть не упав в зияющий провал.

— Ого, — присвистнул Вард, судя по загоревшимся глазам он нашёл новую загадку.

— Вы вдвоём оставайтесь здесь, хотя…

— Мы подождём, — закивала Сильвия.

— Запах Малфоя уходит туда? — Снейп показал на тоннель.

— Да.

ЛжеЛокхарт скептически оглядел склизкие, грязные стены и сделал шаг.

 

Северус оказался в тёмной пещере. Куда собственно идти, вопроса не возникло, всё подземелье потряхивало и полный очень дурных предчувствий он побежал на гул.

Бушующий обскур потерял всякие человеческие очертания, валялись громадные кости, пол и стены были заляпаны чем-то напоминающим живую плоть, но об этом Северус постарался не думать. Он зажёг яркий люмос и позвал сколько было сил в лёгких.

— Гарри!!!

Понимая, что возможно мальчик уже потерян, как таковой, Северус всё же запустил в облако заклинание Экспеллиармус, просто чтобы Поттер почувствовал знакомую магию. Результат оказался никакой.

Осознавая, что совершает безумство, но просто стоять и ничего не делать, он не мог, Снейп двинулся к серому беснующемуся вихрю. Помня, что запах крови в прошлом остудил обскура, Северус протянул руку, чувствуя себя безумцем, решившим положить её в пасть дракону.

Но стоило подойти ближе, вихрь расступился, не желая наносить ущерб, Снейп перевёл дыхание и сделал ещё один шаг.

— Гарри, это я! Всё хорошо, — он старался перекричать гул, создаваемый вихрем обскура.

Треща всполохами, тёмный, туманный сгусток медленно обретал форму человека и хоть по ногам Гарри струился туман, это всё равно был мальчик, а не безумное нечто.

Северус с ужасом разглядел ободранную одежду и местами содранную кожу, кровь не текла, она запеклась бордовой коркой.

Снейп осторожно прикоснулся, приобнимая напуганного ребёнка:

— Что произошло? Ты цел?

— Было больно, я обратился, но боль не прекращалась и я… — всхлип оповестил о том, что нужно что-то делать.

— Тихо, тихо, всё уже хорошо, тут никого нет, — он прижал Гарри к себе, не давая ему оценить нанесённые разрушения. ЛжеЛокхарт посмотрел на красные подтёки на стенах и земле, в нескольких шагах лежала не маленькая ободранная кость, — напуганный обскур показал свою силу.

— Пойдём отсюда.

Северус почувствовал, как тело в руках дрогнуло, Гарри, несмотря на сопротивление зельевара, отодвинулся и посмотрел в сторону статуи. Только теперь Снейп увидел лежащего ученика, по светлым волосам можно было почти с уверенностью опознать Драко. ЛжеЛокхарт не успел даже ахнуть, как Гарри перетёк в форму Зубастика, крупная, усыпанная иглами зубов пасть, красные глаза и толстое, длинное тело окружённое туманом. Зубастик в миг оказался перед призраком некоего парня, что оказывается стоял и наблюдал за происходящим. Тот широко расширенными красными глазами смотрел в алые глаза существа. Северус невольно вынул волшебную палочку, существа с такими глазами, пусть даже призраки, вызывали только одну ассоциацию. Но делать ничего не пришлось, в следующий миг обскур разинул пасть и духа всосало в зубастую пасть. Зубастик подлетел к Драко, который вдруг пошевелился. Гарри перетёк в человеческое обличье, держа в руках дневник.

Северус быстро осмотрел Малфоя-младшего, тот хоть и пришёл в себя, но лежал неподвижно, уставившись в потолок. Снейп мимоходом отметил огонёк, что отделился от дневника и плавно перетёк в медальон. Гарри же, стоило заполучить желанную частицу, неотрывно смотрел на серебряную поверхность дорогой вещицы, одежда её не прикрывала, так как была серьёзно изодрана, но Поттеру всё это было не почём.

Снейп поднял Драко и приобнял Гарри, подтолкнув его к выходу, пока Поттер не поднял взгляд от медальона и не вгляделся в останки того, кого он убил. Беспокойство вызывало состояние обоих детей и Северус знал, к кому стоит обратиться.

Они прошли дверь, которая отделяла комнату от подземных ходов, Гарри оглянулся в зал. ЛжеЛокхарт быстро заслонил проход собой, не дав всмотреться в слабо освещенное зеленоватым светом помещение.

— Я убил его, — и так бледные щёки Гарри посерели.

— Выберемся отсюда и тогда здесь присутствующие смогут, пореветь, поубиваться, а сейчас, — Снейп обдумывал как выбраться из тоннеля, всё-таки прыгая в него, он не предполагал, что лететь придётся так долго, — идём.

 

Тот же вечер гостиная дома Прюэттов

Скромно обставленная комната была небольшой, потому скорее уютной.

Мужчина лет пятидесяти на вид с густой рыжей копной волос, строгими чертами лица и в простой одежде сидел за небольшим столиком, на котором была выставлена доска с волшебными шахматами.

— Вы неплохой игрок, мистер Малфой, — проговорил он, переведя взгляд со стола на оппонента.

Люциус пожал плечами:

— Это комплимент или упрёк?

— Скорее констатация факта, — с этими словами ферзь ударил пешку, разнося её в пыль. — Ваш ход.

Малфой окинул уже почти пустую шахматную доску, Гловер был хорошим игроком, но Люциусу играть нравилось всё меньше.

— А вы изменились, — фраза была сказана, как раз в тот момент, когда Люциус потянулся к последней пешке.

— Вы тоже.

— Смерть близких людей заставляет по другому взглянуть на вещи и увидеть, что вы на месте главы попечительского совета не так и плохи. — Малфой от столь быстрого перехода от разговоров ни о чём к сути их встречи перевёл взгляд от доски на противника. — Да и, Нотт в качестве ведущего судьи в Визенгамоте тоже, — Прюэтт провёл очередной ход, быстро и не задумываясь.

Люциус вот уже полчаса пытался понять подводную игру хозяина дома, но последняя фраза не вписывалась в саму суть разговора ни о чём с недомолвками и намёками:

— Соболезную, потерять жену всегда тяжело, — Что ещё он мог сказать? Малфой не знал. В любом случае раскрывать свою душу неизвестному противнику и не важно уже бывшему или нет, он не собирался.

— Я не буду больше вставлять палки в вашу работу, — Люциус сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица. Прюэтту надоело ходить вокруг да около? Сомнительно, если учесть, что последние полчаса они обсуждали Квиддич, садовые растения, цены на одежду, и даже министра, но всё это в общих чертах.

— Что ж так? — наконец сделал свой последний ход Малфой.

— Вы заботитесь о детях, — Гловер хмыкнул. — Я это сказал. Странно звучит, очень чужеродно, но между тем это не перестаёт быть правдой, — он посмотрел на доску. — Сдаюсь, тут всего два развития игры и оба приведут к мату.

— Вы нарочно поддавались, — пожал плечами Малфой. Прюэтт не отрицал. За последний год, когда умирала его жена, мужчина сильно сдал, да, внешне он почти не изменился, чуть похудел не более, но внутренне явно был надломлен. На игру его состояние не было похоже.

— О чем вы говорили с Дамблдором? — Малфой снова смерил Гловера подозрительным взглядом, но тот сидел в расслабленной позе и смотрел в парк.

— Моя жена мертва, мои два сына тоже, а единственная дочь сбежала под венец с тем, кого я не одобрял, — Гловер будто говорил не с гостем, а сам с собой.

— О да, в этом мы с вами солидарны, — кивнул Малфой.

Прюэтт взглянул на Люциуса:

— Но у меня есть внуки и некоторые из них учатся в Хогвартсе. Я оставил свой пост главы Попечительского совета уже как два года и признаюсь, совершенно не следил за тем, что происходит в Хогвартсе. Я не жалею, всё-таки мне нужно было сделать всё, чтобы спасти жену. Не получилось, но теперь, когда остались лишь внуки, мне интересно, что же там творится. И именно поэтому я спрашиваю, о чём вы говорили с Дамблдором?

— Обо всём и ни о чём, — Люциус даже не думал врать, этот разговор был странным. — Он сильный, опытный маг, при этом в Хогвартсе орудует банда мелких пакостников, которые размалёвывают стены. Что ж, бывало и не такое. Но зачарованный ученик и никаких следов, это уже странно. Я всего лишь потребовал от него разобраться, всё-таки Хогвартс его… хм, скажем так, территория. И выдворить его оттуда вряд ли получится.

— А его ответ?

Малфой оглядел Прюэтта снисходительно, ему ли бывшему главе Попечительского совета, что занимал свой пост около десяти лет подряд и не знать.

— Он предложил мне лимонную карамельку и чаю. К тому же мне показалось, что он вообще забыл начало нашего разговора, так как в самом его начале подобное уже было предложено.

— Может быть и вам чаю?

— Нет, благодарю. Мне уже пора возвращаться домой.

— Альбус сильно сдал в последнее время. Неужели всё-таки возраст берёт своё? — Гловер снова казалось, говорил сам с собой.

— И? — а Люциус не понимал.

— Я хочу уйти из Попечительского совета и предложить свою кандидатуру на пост директора Хогвартса.

— Хм, — Малфой смотрел на свои руки, данный поступок слишком многое изменит, трудно предугадать все его последствия. Об этом стоит подумать.

— Хм, и это вся ваша реакция? — Гловер сделал глоток чая, от которого отказался его гость. — Скажите честно, что вы думаете?

— Я слизеринец, — и давать сейчас ответ, он бы не хотел.

— Я сказал ранее, что вы сильно изменились.

— Считаете? — Люциус глянул собеседнику в глаза, сразу переводя взгляд в сад.

— Хотите сказать, что изменился лишь я, начиная замечать то, что не желал ранее? Неужели наше противостояние, моё отчаянное нежелание пускать вас на пост главы Попечительского совета лишь моё самодурство?

— Это ваши слова не мои, — Люциус взглянул в глаза магу.

— Никогда и ничего не скажете напрямую, как же мне не нравиться это качество в вас.

— А мне никогда не нравилась ваша безбашенность. Назвать меня при всех белым павлином. Другой бы вызвал вас на дуэль за подобное.

— Жаль, что вы этого не сделали, мне было бы интересно с вами сразиться.

— Я слизеринец и привык к безумствам гриффиндорских львов, — Малфой пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Вы против того, что я стану директором Хогвартса? Скажите прямо, я должен знать на кого из попечителей могу рассчитывать.

Люциус бросил быстрый взгляд на собеседника и снова его отвёл. Общение с теми немногими работниками отдела тайн, кто знали о истинной сущности Адама Хоука, и то было легче. И ведь каждый из этих людей имел свои странности, но никто не пёр так напролом. Подавай ответ здесь и сейчас. «Гриффиндор это диагноз», — с этой мыслью он вздохнул.

— Как бы вы разрешили нынешнюю ситуация в Хогвартсе?

— Вызвал бы авроров, тех, что уже на пенсии, у меня есть несколько знакомых и предложил бы им проверить замок.

— Это могло бы напугать учеников, — хотя Малфой про себя согласился с такими действиями. Всё лучше, чем сидеть без дела и делать хорошую мину при никакой игре.

Прюэтт хохотнул:

— Как же! Думаю, уж кто-кто, а ученики были бы в восторге. Такое приключение! Да и детям было бы скорее спокойнее рядом с профессионалами.

— А как же репутация?

— Хм, мне уже нечего терять. Предпочитаю прослыть параноиком, чем упустить какую-то опасность. Да и, при всём своём старании, Дамблдора в странностях мне не переплюнуть.

— Я подумаю над вашей идеей предложить свою кандидатуру на пост директора Хогвартса. Вы должны понимать, что менять одного гриффиндорца на другого… Может кому и понравиться, но не такому прожжённому слизеринцу, как я.

— Прекрасно, большего мне и не нужно. Если есть какие-то предложения тоже выслушаю. Но желательно не говорите никому о нашей беседе.

Люциус заинтересованно оглядел Гловера, будто видел впервые.

— Вы правильно подумали, хочу иметь туз в рукаве.

— Дамблдора не так просто будет скинуть, на его стороне министр.

— Это уж моё дело. Совет попечителей в надёжных руках. Последние несколько лет, несмотря на то, что вас, Люциус, не любят большинство членов совета, вы не даёте спуску Дамблдору, следя за школой.

— Если бы это было правдой, — Малфой не сдержал вздоха. — Совет постоянно не может найти единое решение, каждый тянет в свою сторону, кто за что, в итоге мы стоим на месте. Будь в нём действительно единство, в Хогвартсе не было бы троллей, трупов и заколдованных детей.

— Что доказывает, вы на нужном месте, — Прюэтт встал за Люциусом, разговор был окончен, когда в окно влетела сова и бросила небольшую записку в руку Малфою.


	59. Chapter 59

Северус открыл дверь своих покоев с ноги и внёс двух мальчишек. Гарри прибывал в бессознательном положении, так как ещё в пещере потерял сознание, но больше всего Северуса беспокоили раны внешние, о душевных он побеспокоится позже. С Драко всё было с точностью до наоборот, внешне парень был невредим, но весь подъём он смотрел невидящим взглядом в грязные стены тоннеля, вывела его из этого состояния Сильвия, которая рванулась к Малфою, стоило вынырнуть из прохода. Слизеринец взглянул на неё и отключился, чем перепугал её ещё больше. Жаккар наотрез отказалась идти в гостиную Гриффиндора, готовая выдать всех и вся, но на своём настоять, а у Северуса не было ни сил, ни желания с ней спорить. Была более насущная проблема, как закрыть лишённый магии проход, которую одним сильным ударом ноги по полу решил Вард. Проход закрылся, раковина встала на место со щелчком, окончательно перекрывая вход в Тайную комнату. Северус был уверен, что магии в ней не осталось ни капли, а без неё чудо, что тоннель не закрылся раньше, тут не хватало только толчка.

 

ЛжеЛокхарт положил обоих детей на кресла, чуть увеличив мебель, раздумчиво смерил взглядом Сильвию, девочка стояла рядом с Драко и гладила его по руке.

— Как думаете, мисс, с ним всё хорошо? Ваши ощущения?

Та вздрогнула и подняла взгляд от бледного парня, она кивнула, затем перевела взгляд на Гарри:

— Он выглядит хуже.

— Я о душевном состоянии Драко, вы ведь привели меня к нему, вы что-то почувствовали.

— Я чувствую усталость, хочется сесть и заснуть хоть тут на полу, но что-то удерживает меня у Малфоя. Я не знаю, но мне лучше хоть немного побыть рядом с ним.

Снейп кивнул, девочка действительно выглядела так, будто всю ночь и не одну не спала. Он пододвинул стул:

— Лечь рядом, это уж будет перебор, но сесть вполне можно.

— Спасибо.

Северус не ответил, он уже снял мантию с Гарри, но заметив багровые кровоподтёки на коже, принял решение отнести его в спальню, что и сделал.

Но прежде чем пытаться того лечить, зельевар вернулся в гостиную. Сильвия пристроилась рядом с Драко, сохраняя физический контакт, руку от его руки она так и не убрала. Вспомнив осознанный взгляд Малфоя, при появлении Сильвии, Снейп решил не мешать.

«Люциус должен об этом узнать», — мысль оформилась мгновенно. Совиная почта была риском, кто знает какие чары на них навешены, да и кто пойдёт в совятню, его помощь сейчас нужна здесь, Сильвия не уйдёт, это было очевидно. Он вспомнил о блокноте, в котором переговаривались все и быстро написал несколько строк, надеясь, что, либо Блэк, либо Люпин не спят и выполнят его просьбу. К счастью в ответ написали быстро и это был не Блэк. Где они посреди ночи раздобудут сову Снейп не думал, уж Блэк найдёт, поняв опасность для крестника.

Северус прошёл в спальню к Гарри, быстро обследовал, выявляя сильные физические повреждения, благо кости были целы и главные органы — тоже. Пострадала кожа и мышечная ткань, разрывы, кровоподтёки, некоторые места начинали припухать, поднималась температура. Благо у Снейпа были зелья на этот случай, он раздел парня, влил в полубессознательного Гарри зелья одно за другим, накрыл одеялом, теперь главное, что нужно мальчику, сон.

Северус вышел из спальни, прикрыв дверь и проверил теперь Драко, у которого кроме скорее физического истощения ничего не обнаружил, но здесь его больше беспокоило состояние не физическое. В итоге он направился в лабораторию, чтобы сварить успокоительный травяной чай и укрепляющее подходящее случаю.

 

Гарри вздрогнул, увидев низенькую девочку, которая даже не поняла, кого увидела, слово «убей», которое превратилось в шипение и вскрик девочки, выглянувшей из кабинки туалета, который вытеснила панорама города.

Поттер смотрел с высоты нескольких этажей на город, не совсем понимая, где он.

В животе заурчало и он осознал, что это не его воспоминания. Он опустил взгляд на руки, пальцы были длиннее, бледнее, но не больше. Юный обскур вспомнил, что подошёл к дневнику. Сил тогда оставалось немного, но желание, обрести ещё одну искорку Марволо, заставило взять себя в руки.

Как он выбирался из тоннеля, Гарри не знал, значит, потерял сознание, но рядом был Северус, поэтому страха не было.

В то же время над городом заголосили сирены. Марволо, в ком снова был Поттер, даже не пошевелился, хоть и испытал странно сильную злость. Он похоже очень часто и на всё злился. Резко открылась дверь на крышу. Но мальчик не обернулся, а продолжал упрямо смотреть на город. Гарри вновь ощущал его чувства, забывая о страхах минувшего часа.

— Эй, — раздалось за спиной, почти над ухом и Марволо пришлось обернуться.

Оказывается на крышу выбрался мужчина лет двадцати пяти в строгой военной форме, он нависал над мальчиком, но Марволо страха не испытывал, лишь раздражение и злость.

— Парень. Ты опять тут! — было произнесено угрожающе, но опять никакого страха в «парне».

— Мистер, идите, куда шли, — проворчал Марволо, делая вид, что посетитель это назойливая муха, хотя Гарри ясно чувствовал радость, которую испытал тот. Гость был знаком и его прихода ждали. Этот странный Тёмный лорд, который сейчас был не выше самого Гарри в свои двенадцать лет, снова показывал иголки, хотя испытывал иные чувства. «Я в воспоминаниях Марволо-ребёнка?» — внезапная мысль была отогнана, когда снова зазвучали сирены, что разносились над городом. Поттер ощутил страх напополам со злостью.

— Воздушная тревога! — Марволо грубо взяли за руку и поволокли с крыши.

— Пусти, бугай невоспитанный! Они всё равно бомбят заводы, сюда никто ничего не сбросит, — вырывался маленький мальчик, которого в будущем пусть и будут бояться, но сейчас силы были явно не равны. — Тебе разве не нужно туда, где будут падать бомбы?

— Сначала я отведу тебя в бомбоубежище и кажется, я несколько недель как сказал, что меня зовут Тим, — последние три слова мужчина проговорил по слогам, тот всё более явно припадал на правую ногу и говорил с нехорошей одышкой, но руку мальчика не выпустил.

В животе у упирающегося Марволо вновь заурчало. Мужчина остановился посреди лестницы, переводя дух:

— Так и знал, что нет у тебя родственников. Ты когда последний раз ел? — он продолжил путь вниз, гул наполнил улицы. Гарри невольно поёжился, когда где-то страшно близко бабахнуло. Об этом подумал и Марволо, вдруг замирая и пытаясь вслушаться, но уже через миг, понимая, что в ушах звенит от давно пропавшего звука. Он ускорил шаг, теперь таща своего провожатого вниз. — Тебе бы в деревню направиться, а не на крышах сидеть, — продолжал гнуть своё, тоже ускорившийся мужчина.

— А тебе бы в лазарете лечиться, а не по городу бегать. Я же через месяц уеду, — Марволо проговорил это машинально, но вдруг встал, как вкопанный. Тим его было потащил вперёд, но на этот раз спасаемый мальчик стоял мёртво. Свист, гул где-то далеко, но Марволо буквально кожей ощущал волны дрожащей земли. Плохое предчувствие жгло под ложечкой, Гарри даже поёжился от чужих ощущений.

Они вышли на улицу, прижимаясь к стене с безопасной стороны, Гарри буквально кожей ощущал напряжение двух людей.

Когда взрывы заполнили всё страшными звуками, Тим рухнул на землю, прикрывая собой мальчика, но Марволо испытывал такую животную злость, что даже страх отошёл на второй план. Всё стихло, а двое лежали в арке массивного дома. Мальчик ткнул локтем своего спасителя, тот поднялся, осторожно оглядываясь.

— Уроды, хотят чтобы я тут сдох, — прошипел будущий Тёмный лорд себе под нос, — а чёрта с два, — Тим даже замер от того, сколько злости было в тихих словах мальчика, который сейчас просто шипел. Паренёк медленно поднялся на ноги и уже как-то беззлобно взглянул мужчине в глаза. — Что с тобой? Всё в порядке?

— Я-то в порядке, а в тебя, мне показалось, бес вселился.

Гарри вдруг очень чётко ощутил истерику перерастающую в смех, что рвался с губ, он был резким, истеричным, переходящим в повизгивания. Марволо перевёл дух, выпрямляясь и глядя в обеспокоенные глаза парня, который вот уже с месяц не желал оставить его в покое, на душе потеплело и… он улыбнулся:

— Всё демон изгнан.

Тим улыбнулся в ответ.

— Самолёты полетели дальше. Иди, там вроде пожар, — Марволо махнул рукой в сторону недавнего взрыва, где в тёмное небо поднимался дым.

— А ты? Всё в порядке? — мужчина ощупал мальчика.

— Целый я, — спасённый буквально силой отгонял странно тёплое чувство, что рождалось в груди от заботы этого верзилы. А ведь он даже не воздействовал на дурака ментально.

Тим выудил из кармана хлеб завёрнутый в тряпицу:

— Держи, я вечером тебя проведаю. Ты только не пропадай, а теперь иди подальше от пожара и разрушений, — он толкнул мальчика в сторону противоположную своему направлению.

Марволо сделал несколько шагов и обернулся назад, провожая мужчину взглядом, тот двигался сильно хромая, сам не далее как с месяц раненый, два раза швы расходились, Марволо чувствовал запах крови и больницы во время их первых встреч. «А всё лезет помогать всем и каждому. Такие долго не живут», — покачал мальчик головой. О смерти этого громилы думать совсем не хотелось. Следующее воспоминание промелькнуло незвано и он невольно улыбнулся от простых слов недельной давности: «Я всегда хотел иметь младшего брата, Том». Паренёк сжал кусок хлеба, идя по улице к дому, на крыше которого он и встретил воздушную тревогу, тот был цел, но сейчас ноги вели его дальше. Вниз по аллее до небольшого скверика, где мальчик сел на лавочку и принялся есть хлеб, стараясь не замечать, как по щекам текут слёзы.

Гарри очень хотелось успокоить его, совсем одного, но он моргнул…

И открыл глаза в почти тёмном помещении, Поттер было встревожился, но отголоски магии Северуса его успокоили.

 

Драко не чувствовал ничего: ни боли, ни жара, ни холода, ни поверхности под ногами, ни дуновения ветра. Казалось, здесь нет ничего. Единственно, что ещё свидетельствовало о том, что он жив, это биение сердца. Мысли были тягучими и будто в тумане, он не мог даже вспомнить своего имени, хотелось закрыть глаза и…

— Драко! — голос был знаком. Толчок и его будто потянули на верёвке к поверхности, вон из безвременья, из бесчувствия, к жизни и свету. Драко невольно понял, что слышит приглушённые звуки и у него оказывается есть и имя, что всплыло в памяти, стоило туману отступить, и руки с ногами. Он, как неумелый пловец забарахтался, борясь и пытаясь не потерять едва слышного голоса, что его звал и тянул к свету, вытягивая из вязкого болота. Он дёрнулся раз, ещё, пока не узнал голос Сильвии и тёплые касания к его руке. Ещё один отчаянный рывок и Драко открыл глаза в мир, куда не чаял вернуться. Свет ударил, вызывая почти боль.

— Пришли в себя, мистер Малфой? — Драко узнал голос профессора Локхарта, но сейчас он смотрел на Сильвию, живую, реальную с полным тревоги взглядом.

— Живой?

Сильвия встретилась с осмысленным взглядом слизеринца и перевела дух, он прошептал лишь слово бледными губами, но и этого было достаточно, осталось лишь чувство вины, что она не сделала хоть чего-то раньше.

— Да, мистер Малфой, вы живы, а сейчас выпейте.

Драко сделал глоток, напиток был сладко-горький, но сейчас он казался вкуснейшим:

— Всё закончилось?

— Это ещё предстоит выяснить, — проговорил профессор.

В следующее мгновение, содержимое кружки чуть не оказалось на Малфое, Северус резко обернулся, чудом успев передать кружку Сильвие:

— Гарри? Что такое, почему ты встал? Тебе лежать надо.

Драко увидел ободранные руки с подсохшей корочкой, которые отчаянно цеплялись за профессора, в следующий миг тот обернулся и глазам предстал весь в сине-фиолетовых пятнах Гарри Поттер, который, не смотря на осторожные попытки профессора оторвать от себя мальчика, не отцеплялся. Малфой невольно оглядел себя, затем Сильвию, они оба по сравнению с Гарри выглядели отлично.

— Что с ним случилось? — спросил он у Жаккар.

— Я не знаю, он такой выбрался из подземелья.

В итоге Снейп присел на край кресла, которое раньше увеличивал, Сильвия всё также сидела на стуле, на втором изменённом кресле лежал Драко.

— Ну, что случилось? Тебе лежать надо, силы восстанавливать, ты сильно пострадал, — Северус на время забыл о остальных.

Поттер замотал отрицательно головой:

— Мне только чуть-чуть… посидеть… рядом, — проговорил едва слышно хаффлпаффец.

ЛжеЛокхарт обречённо взглянул на Сильвию:

— Помогите выпить оставшееся Драко.

— Я сам, — подал голос спасённый, за что получил снисходительный взгляд профессора.

Драко попытался взять кружку, да и вообще сесть, но сил не было даже на эти простые действия.

— Не дёргайтесь, мистер Малфой, у вас сил, как у птенца.

— Драко, — его поправили. Северус чуть вздёрнул бровь.

— Зовите меня Драко, пожалуйста. Вы старше, да и спасли нас.

— Да спасибо, что поверили, профессор, — подала голос Сильвия, только теперь осознавая, что в подземелье произошло что-то пугающее.

Гарри, которому загораживал обзор Северус, выглянул из-за его спины и посмотрел на двух неожиданных свидетелей:

— Драко, ты живой? — стоило вниманию перескочить на других действующих лиц, как хватка ослабла, чем и воспользовался профессор, усадив Поттера на край второго кресла, а сам взял ещё две кружки, одну передал Сильвие, другую — Гарри. Кружку, которую он взял у гриффиндорки, медленно споил Малфою.

— Вот и славно, Драко, Сильвия, Гарри, глаза наверняка слипаются и вам очень нужен отдых.

— Можно мне побыть рядом, я… — Гарри явно не находил слов, чтобы остаться. Халат, который он накинул на плечи принадлежал ЛжеГилдерою и мальчик буквально тонул в нём.

— И что мне с вами делать? — устало вздохнул Снейп.

 

Камин вспыхнул зелёным пламенем и из него вышагнул Люциус. Доступ был оставлен лишь ему, поэтому Снейп удивился лишь тому, что тот пришёл так быстро. Малфой-старший обвёл комнату взглядом и встретился глазами с сыном. Тот опять попытался приподняться, но сил у него не прибавилось.

Снейп мысленно поаплодировал выдержке Люциуса, тот показал страх лишь на мгновение, а затем взял себя в руки.

— Добрый вечер. Я получил послание о сыне. Что с ним?

ЛжеЛокхарт сразу поднялся, при этом кинув взгляд на Гарри, который остался в кресле, сейчас он закутался в халат сильнее, стараясь не выделяться.

— Он жив, что уже хорошо, ему нужен отдых и обследование, но желательно не в Больничном крыле.

Люциус уже шагнул к сыну, полный преотвратнейших предчувствий.

Драко теперь лежал тихо, понимая, что всё равно сил нет и не зная, чего ожидать в такой ситуации от отца.

Люциус уже ощупал лоб, отмечая температуру и бледность:

— Ему нужно дать хоть что-то питательное.

— Ах, да, отвар уже наверное остыл, — Снейп решил, что теперь, после того, как ребенок успокоился, от пол порции питательно-бодрящего отвара Драко, да и остальным хуже не станет и подхватил флаконы, что остывали на столе.

Люциус было дёрнулся, желая помешать незнакомцу влить в сына неизвестное зелье, но он узнал ёмкости и, быстро смерив понимающим взглядом профессора, обратился к сыну:

— Драко, что случилось?

— Мистер Малфой, возможно вам знакома эта вещица? — вместо объяснений Снейп достал дневник, мокрый, потрёпанный, но всё же на обложке было чётко написано имя его владельца.

Сильвия сразу ощутила волнение Драко и взяла его за руку:

— Всё хорошо, — она постаралась говорить так же уверенно, как говорил несколькими минутами ранее с Гарри профессор Локхарт.

Малфой-старший переменился в лице так быстро, что Северус уже подумал, что придётся дать умиротворяющее и ему.

— Осторожно оно…

— Уже не опасно, — успокоили Люциуса уверенные слова. — Или вы считаете меня безумцем, способным принести опасный артефакт в комнату с больными детьми? — Снейп обжёг его снисходительным взглядом. Если у Люциуса и были сомнения относительно преподавателя ЗОТИ, то сейчас они исчезли. Этот едкий сарказм был свойственен Снейпу, когда тот волновался.

Малфой-старший молчал, в то время как Сильвия и Драко смотрели вопросительно.

— Я подобрал эту вещицу, когда забирал из подземелья Драко. Кстати, как ты туда попал?

Мальчик, который не далее как с час вырвался из лап дневника не сразу отреагировал на вопрос, посмотрев на профессора вопросительно.

Снейп отметил, что собраться с мыслями слизеринцу было не просто. Драко бросил быстрый взгляд на молчащую Сильвию, которая делала всё возможное, чтобы о ней вспомнили как можно позже и не выгнали ранее, а может и не лишили памяти. Затем прикрыл глаза и тихо произнёс:

— Не знаю, я… Какое сегодня число?

Люциус вздрогнул, как от удара и подался к сыну:

— Оно что-то с тобой сделало? — к дневнику мужчина так и не прикоснулся.

— Я не знаю.

— Тогда я проверю, — Снейп отодвинулся, явно осознав, что такой непривычно взволнованный отец семейства Малфоев может желать присесть по-ближе к сыну. — Позволите? — он вопросительно взглянул на Люциуса.

— Да и я даже расскажу о дневнике, только если это действительно ты, Северус, — пришёл к окончательному решению Малфой-старший.

Снейп вздохнул, смерил всех присутствующих хмурым взглядом:

— Ладно, Люциус, да, это я, Снейп.

— Тебе идёт, — так и оставшись сидеть на краю кровати и поддерживающий голову сына, проговорил Малфой-старший. Он огляделся, вскользь пройдясь взглядом по Сильвие и только сейчас заметив Гарри. — Становится всё интересней и интересней, — нахмурился он.

— Поддержи сына, пока я буду проверять, что с ним стряслось.

Снейп взмахнул волшебной палочкой и проговорил Легилименс.


	60. Chapter 60

Гарри очень устал, глаза закрывались, но оставить всё и уйти в спальню не решался. Зубастик будто нашёптывал на ухо, что произошедшее здесь пропускать нельзя и он отчаянно боролся со сном.

— Никто не будет против, если Гарри примет более привычный для него облик, — внезапный вопрос отошедшего от Драко Снейпа, заставил вздрогнуть и проснуться. Гарри бросил взгляд на ноги, едва видимый туман струился из складок халата.

Малфой-младший резко открыл глаза, хотя после того как в его мозгу порылись с удовольствием бы заснул, но он посмотрел на Поттера. Переводить взгляд на отца было страшно, хоть тот очень осторожно придерживал его голову и сейчас помог лечь удобней, даже Сильвию не отодвинул.

— Я сейчас хочу только поспать, — ответил Драко профессору.

Любопытный взгляд уставшей девочки ответил за неё.

Люциус равнодушно пожал плечами, больше сейчас беспокоясь о сыне.

Гарри поблагодарил одним взглядом и серый туман видоизменил тело обскура, превратив в уютно устроившийся клубок чёрно-серого дыма.

— Что с Драко? — Люциуса волновало сейчас другое.

— Повреждений разума нет, похоже этой субстанции было нужно работоспособное тело, но одно зелье я ему сделаю.

— Какое?

— Бодрящее, иначе он может впасть в апатию, но не обычное, действие должно быть постепенным и мягким. Ему нужно будет постоянно что-то делать, разнообразить свою жизнь, чтобы противостоять неприятному воздействию.

— Я стану нормальным? — задал вопрос Драко.

— Труд, занятия, какие-никакие развлечения, всё это вернёт прежнее состояние.

Драко с помощью отца сел, ранее влитое бодрящее медленно заставляло тело мобилизировать хоть какие-то силы.

Снейп задумался:

— Тебе нужно поесть, и не тебе одному, — Северус глянул на свернувшийся клубок сгусток тьмы. — Что-то лёгкое, но я не хочу, чтобы о происшествии знали домовики, всё-таки все эти непотребства творил ты, — ЛжеЛокхарт кивнул на слизеринца. — Хоть и под воздействием.

— Драко не мог быть наследником Слизерина, — железо в голосе отца заставило зашевелиться страху где-то в глубине, Драко, как и раньше, боялся не оправдать ожиданий.

— Он нет, а вещица, которая к нему попала.

Малфой-младший выдохнул, видя как сведённые челюсти расслабились. Он с замиранием изучал лицо отца, а Люциус думал. Затем, ни слова не сказав, поднялся, прошёл к камину и вызвал домовика из собственного дома, ещё через несколько минут стол был заставлен несколькими блюдами и напитками.

— Вставай, — он помог подняться сыну. И усадил к столу, сев рядом. — Мисс Жаккар? — девочка кивнула. — Прошу, ешьте. Как я понимаю, вы тут не для красоты.

— Я.

— Не для красоты, — проговорил лжеЛокхарт, — не она бы, так не знаю, что было бы сейчас с Хогвартсом, Гарри и Драко.

— А можно и я? — юный обскур быстро принял форму мальчика.

На что Снейп, не дав Гарри встать самому, опять поднял его и усадил теперь к столу, и если Драко приходилось кормить Люциусу, от чего мальчишка розовел от смущения, то Гарри поесть сил хватило и самому.

— Вас бы, мистер Поттер, обследовать, — проговорил Малфой-старший, — но, думаю, это может подождать.

 

Дети отдали должное угощению, впрочем ничего тяжёлого эльфы не подали. Овощи, несколько супов, чай, соки, булочки с корицей и шоколадом.

— Не думал я, что ты так далеко зайдёшь, — проговорил Люциус, чуть понизив голос, Снейпу.

— Мне хватило прошлого года, и похоже, я сделал это не зря. Не будь меня здесь и я не знаю, как пришлось выходить из ситуации.

— Расскажешь?

Снейп не стал вдаваться в подробности, оставив их на потом. Поведал основное, что произошло в школе, хоть это Малфой и так знал, как к этому причастен Драко, про чудовище, Тайную комнату, про то, что произошло внизу под замком и странную явно усилившуюся связь двух детей Сильвии и Драко.

— Мне нужно знать, что происходит с Гарри, в свою очередь я помогу твоему сыну, ему нужно уметь защищать свой разум.

— Рано, — нахмурился Малфой-старший.

— Нет, либо он начинает учиться сейчас, либо позже он не сможет по-настоящему защититься, ему нужно раскачивать свои не богатые магические резервы именно что сейчас.

— Рано, — Люциус покачал головой, понимая, что для сына это будут не уроки, а мука.

— Позже результат будет никакой.

Драко почти дремал в кресле, как и Гарри только на соседнем, домовики убирали посуду, Сильвия уже спала на диване, когда Снейп решил прояснить ситуацию. Оба взрослых были уверены, что их не слушают, поэтому слова юного слизеринца заставили подскочить обоих.

— ПапА, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы подобное повторилось. Вы знакомы с профессором Локхартом?

— Не совсем с Локхартом, но знаком, — он с болью взглянул на измождённого сына.

Драко не выдержал и зевнул.

Снейп быстро взмахнул волшебной палочкой:

— Уже поздно возвращаться, рискуя попасться старостам или учителям. Драко, — кресло стало шире и длинней, — спишь здесь, подушка и одеяло найдутся, сейчас подберу одежду.

Он подошел к дивану и коснулся спящей девочки:

— Мисс, вам придётся расположиться тут на диване, Гарри спит в моей спальне, — он перевел взгляд на Люциуса. — Уверен, что лучше обследовать Гарри, когда раны заживут?

— Сейчас он взбудоражен, тело работает на исцеление, поднялась температура, как и Драко ему нужно хоть чуть восстановить силы, посмотреть динамику исцеления. Всё-таки не каждый день приходится встречаться с чудовищем Тайной комнаты. Кто это всё-таки был?

На эти слова Поттер плотнее завернулся в халат:

— Большая змея, от её взгляда было больно.

— Василиск?

— Василиск!

Оба взрослых проговорили одновременно.

— Комната Слизерина, царь змей — идеальный сопровождающий Слизерина. Это более чем логично.

Снейп повернулся к задумавшемуся Люциусу:

— Ночь была сложной. Все поели, думаю, пора спать.

— И как объяснить их состояние завтра утром?

Снейп хмыкнул, прекрасно полагая, что Люциус переживает лишь о сыне.

— У Драко слабость и температура, всё это сойдет за простуду вкупе с переутомлением, полежит в Больничном крыле пару дней, меня больше беспокоит Гарри.

— Все будет хорошо, — Поттер слез с кресла и обнял Снейпа, затем медленно направился к спальне, лжеГилдерой пошёл за ним.

Северус подтолкнул мальчика к кровати, тот снял халат и залез под одеяло. Зельевар не без облегчения отметил уменьшение синяков и кровоподтеков, будто прошло не пару часов, а пара дней.

— Как ты? — спросил он скорее по-привычке, уже подозревая, что прятать ссадины утром будет дело простое, так как большинство повреждений сгладятся или полностью заживут.

— Испугался, — хаффлпаффец завернулся в одеяло.

— Ты не вызвал Зубастика. С ним всё в порядке?

— Более менее, — Гарри зевнул, — я в последнее время не всегда могу его отделить.

— Что? — Северус присел рядом.

— Я же говорил, чтобы не попасться Колину, я использовал способности Зубастика без вызова и мы с ним стали будто целым. Поэтому я и смог чётче почувствовать магию Марволо.

— Марволо?

— Тёмный лорд, он всегда представляется Марволо, — Гарри сжал медальон через пижаму, — хотя его ещё называли Том, — вспомнив сегодняшнее воспоминание, проговорил Поттер.

А Северус и забыл, что по сути у их повелителя и ужаса должно быть и вполне человеческое имя.

— Точно ничего сильно не болит?

— Все хорошо, — голос был сонным.

— Спи, — Снейп поднялся было, но Гарри его перехватил снова распахивая глаза.

— А ты?

— Я тоже пойду спать, вот провожу нашего гостя и…

Рука мальчика, что держала Северуса ослабла, юный приключенец явно из последних сил боролся со сном.

ЛжеЛокхарт провел рукой по непослушным волосам Гарри:

— Я скоро.

Снейп вышел из спальни, Люциус сидел рядом с Драко.

— Я трансфигурировал пижамы обоим, сил у детей идти в ванную комнату явно не было.

Снейп кивнул, глянув сначала на спящую Сильвию, затем на Драко.

— Ты позаботишься о моём сыне?

— Я и так этим занимаюсь.

Люциус поднялся:

— Никогда не замечал за тобой желания помочь ближнему.

— Благодари за это Гарри, он привязывается к людям, хоть и опасается их. Случись что с твоим сыном и он огорчится. Я этого не хочу.

— Ты прям как папочка, удивительно, — Малфой покачал головой, проходя к камину.

Северус хмыкнул:

— Нет уж, я не создан для семейной жизни.

— Тогда, что же это за странные отношения? — зелёное пламя взметнулось и Люциус шагнул в него, проговорив адрес дома, предстоял ещё непростой разговор с женой.

— Чтобы я знал, — сказал Северус, глядя на потухший камин, он прошёл к нему и закрыл от любого вторжения. — Но этого мальчишку невозможно ненавидеть.

 

20 ноября 1992 года

Тёплый свитер, перчатки, такие же брюки, даже шапка. Сильвия стояла на берегу Чёрного озера, вдыхая полной грудью.

— Сильвия, ты уверена? Ты уже давно выглядишь не очень и пусть теперь спишь хорошо, но…

Жаккар повернулась к Гермионе, прохладный ветер ворошил густые волосы подруги:

— Мне уже лучше, а если я и дальше буду только есть и спать, то превращусь в толстую троллиху, тело уже просто болит от бездействия.

— Ты действительно… правда… — слезинка скатилась по щеке Грейнджер.

— Ты чего? Герми! — перепугалась Сильвия. — Эй, — она вытерла щёку подруги.

Та оттолкнула руку:

— Я же не слепая, видела, что с тобой что-то странное происходит, а ты на все вопросы только и знаешь, что «всё в порядке» отвечать и улыбаешься, а ощущение, будто с крыши прыгать собралась. — Грейнджер замолкла, радуясь, что наконец сказала, всё, что накипело за прошедшее время.

— Ну, я сама не понимала, что со мной, но теперь всё в порядке. Ой… — Сильвия услышала рычание от Гермионы и поняла, что опять проговорила это своё привычное.

— Опять!

Жаккар улыбнулась, отбегая:

— Не опять, а снова, — и девочка бросилась бежать по утреннему инею, что покрывал травы, на душе полегчало. Пусть она была не уверена, а стоит ли сваливать свои проблемы на подругу, на маму или других людей, но то, что Герми волновалась говорило о многом.

Они бегали по берегу озера, запыхались одинаково обе.

— Прости, подруга, — Сильвия пыталась отдышаться, — я привыкла со всем справляться сама. Как и ты, Герми. Мы с тобой обе гриффиндорские одиночки. Эй, что опять!

Грейнджер стояла и улыбалась:

— Ты сказала подруга.

— Ну, а что не так? Друг из меня конечно аховый…

— Глупости, — перебила Гермиона, — у каждого свои странности. Я вот, обо всём забываю стоит взять в руки книгу. Обо всём. Но ты…

— Не люблю делиться секретами. Так что мы идеально подходим друг другу, — Сильвия направилась к Хогвартсу, профессор Локхарт просил не перенапрягаться. — И завтра ты тоже составишь мне компанию. — Грейнджер не сдержала стон.— Обленились мы с тобой за два месяца. Ой, смотри трое авроров, пойдём посмотрим, что они там делают.

— Да, Хогвартс они обыскивают, ясно же, — Гермиона ускорила шаг.

— Неужели тебе не интересно порасспрашивать их.

— Я предпочитаю читать книги.

— А мне профессор Локхарт в авроры идти советовал, интересно, чем они там живут, — и Сильвия потянула подругу.

 

22 ноября 1992 года

Было раннее утро. Драко разместился в кустах тёрна, единственно в отличие от прошлого года, утренний сумрак разгонял не люмос, а фонарь. Колдовать он пока не решался, даже домашние задания выполнял спустя рукава, стараясь побольше спать и есть. Правда, теперь нужно было разнообразить жизнь, чтобы справиться с внутренней апатией, но возникал вопрос как. Общаться со слизеринцами не было желания. Он отогнал Кребба и Гойла, поругался с шутником Забини, только тихий Нотт иногда составлял ему компанию в гостиной Слизерина.

Драко понимал, не мог не понимать, что они видели, не могли не подозревать, но ничего не сделали. Даже сейчас он иногда ловил задумчивые взгляды, но опять-таки все молчали.

— Тупое стадо, — зло прошипел он, повторяя одно и то же движение из раза в раз, пусть и без магии, доводя его до автоматизма.

— Ты уверен, что тебе уже можно, — Малфой быстро обернулся, встречаясь с обеспокоенным взглядом, в проходе между густо переплетённых ветвей стояла Сильвия и Драко чётко ощутил волнение, её волнение.

В висках после резкого поворота отдалась боль, последствие вечернего сеанса окклюменции, и Драко, зашипев, схватился за голову.

Жаккар медленно подошла:

— Может не надо.

— Всё в порядке!

Тихий смешок из-за кустов сказал, что Сильвия не одна.

— Вы как близнецы, вечно одни, хоть почти всегда в сопровождении кого-нибудь, вечно у вас всё в порядке, а сами как тени ходите, — покачала головой Гермиона.

Драко бросил быстрый взгляд на Сильвию, сжимая зубы.

— Я ничего ей не говорила, но мы действительно ведём себя одинаково, — она невольно взяла его за руку. — Присоединяйся вечером к нам, будем вместе делать уроки.

— А тебе это зачем? — Малфой хотел уже вырвать руку из тёплого захвата, но слова, что прошептала Жаккар заставили замереть.

— От твоего запредельного чувства одиночества повеситься хочется. Приходи, — она выпустила его руку, отступая. — Не придёшь и завтра я сама вытащу тебя из вашего слизеринского змеюшника и притащу в библиотеку.

Драко невольно почувствовал боевой настрой Сильвии и улыбнулся в ответ:

— У нас пароль на входе.

— Ой, великая тайна, ваша извечная «Чистая кровь» или как-то так, — проворчала Жаккар.

— Откуда?

Гермиона прыснула:

— Этот пароль вероятно ещё при твоём батюшке ввели.

— Ну прям уж, — Драко смерил негодующим взглядом уходящую Грейнджер.

Сильвия направилась за ней, кинув напоследок:

— Вечером в библиотеке, — и только тогда Драко понял, что его настроение впервые за последние несколько дней поднялось выше отметки «Тролль».


	61. Chapter 61

Вечером того же дня, Драко зашёл в библиотеку, уговаривая себя, что он тут потому, что нужно сделать задание по трансфигурации и отчаянно убеждая себя же, что ему совсем не любопытно, в какую же компанию его пригласили. А посмотреть было на что. За столом, на котором с одной стороны была гора книг, из-за которой торчала лишь макушка каштановых волос, сидела Сильвия, рядом с ней Гарри, а с краю пристроился Вард, с видом человека забредшего сюда случайно.

— О, Драко, — Жаккар данную фразу прошептала и энергично замахала руками. Мадам Пинс шуметь в библиотеке не позволяла, но никто не говорил о махании руками.

Драко, не торопясь, подошёл:

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я составил вам компанию?

— А что? — пожала плечами Жаккар, тут все книги по трансфигурации, всем одно и то же задали.

Драко более заинтересованно окинул взглядом гору книг:

— Я пойду.

— Погоди, — зашипела Сильвия. Мадам Пинс уже покосилась на их стол. Гриффиндорка буквально усадила Малфоя напротив себя, затем обошла стол и села на своё место. — Куда ты пойдёшь? Вард всё равно не разговорчив и если и говорит, то с Гарри. — Хмык слева подтвердил её слова. — Гермиона, когда читает забывает о окружающем мире, так что тебя не побеспокоят.

— Эй, — Грейнджер выглянула из-за книги.

Но Сильвия даже не посмотрела в её сторону:

— Гарри вообще сидит и мечтает побыстрее написать эссе и сбежать из библиотеки.

— Ну почему, — проговорил Поттер, впрочем не слишком уверенно.

— Так, что мы с тобой по сути тут вдвоём.

Драко ухмыльнулся:

— То есть мы тут тет-а-тет, только ты и я?

Сильвия невольно отвела взгляд, покраснев.

— Прям свидание, — вдруг заржал Вард, сразу прикрывая рот рукой.

— Мистер Гримм, предупреждение, ещё одно… — прозвучало недовольное от библиотекаря.

Тот в ответ поднял руку и демонстративно закрыл рот рукой.

Справа из-за книги раздался звук странно похожий на смешок. Драко потянул за книгу на смеющуюся Гермиону хотелось взглянуть, но книга не поддалась, удерживаемая Грейнджер.

Малфой вздохнул:

— Ладно, останусь, но только сегодня, а то слухов будет.

Ещё один хмык из-за книги:

— Его благородие ледяной принц соизволил.

— Герми, — толкнула подругу Сильвия.

— Пускай, я буду не против, если Грейнджер будет звать меня ледяным принцем, это даже как-то возвышенно звучит.

Гермиона выглянула из-за книги:

— Сноб.

— Давайте, уже займёмся делом, — подал голос Гарри. И как его занесло в эту странную компанию, думал он.

 

01 декабря 1992 года

Гарри устроился на диване в комнате профессора Локхарта, перед ним колдовал в своём непомерном чемодане скорее доктор Адамс, хоть сейчас он и остался в своём истинном облике отца Драко. Зелье было предложено, проверено Снейпом и выпито. Затем начались проверки, Гарри оставалось лишь сидеть, не двигаясь.

— Всё в общем-то по прежнему, — Люциус провёл рукой по подбородку.

— Не слышу уверенности в голосе, — проговорил стоящий тут же лжеГилдерой.

— Обскур очень плотно переплёлся с духовными тканями, он не проник в глубину ядра. Отнюдь, там столько магии, что думаю, даже обскур изрядно пострадал бы, попав в тот сгусток силы, но если раньше можно было чётко провести границу, имелись лишь несколько мест сплетения, то теперь это единое целое, создающее плотную оболочку ядра. Сейчас ещё можно догадаться, о том, что раньше эти две субстанции были раздельны, но думаю, лет через десять вряд ли кто-то поймёт, что это. Будет нечто цельное, чего раньше никогда не было.

Снейп нахмурился:

— Он пару раз просыпался с выпущенным туманом.

— Идея безумная, но можно проверить, — Люциус полез в свой чемодан и выудил тонкую трубку с иглой, — нужно взять немного крови.

— Хорошо, — Снейп не сводил с него взгляда.

— Это будет почти не больно, — Гарри кивнул, подобного он не боялся.

Укол был быстрый, крови Малфой взял не много. После чего капнул одну каплю на стекло.

— И? — Снейп вздёрнул бровь.

— Посмотри, — Люциус снял сложные окуляры и надел на Северуса, — на кровь.

Снейп перевёл взгляд и увидел едва различимый голубовато-сероватый пар исходящий от капли крови мальчика.

— Что это?

— Как я понимаю некое вещество, которое течёт в его жилах, растворённое в крови, всё-таки сейчас у него в ядре дремлет целый вулкан силы, магия и некие составляющие обскура не могут не циркулировать по всему телу.

— И? Мы и так прекрасно знаем, что Гарри не совсем человек.

Люциус хмыкнул, встречаясь взглядом с лжеГилдероем:

— Интересное преуменьшение. Я бы сказал, что он совсем не человек. Магическое ядро уже сейчас трудно принять за человеческое, кровь — только визуально похожа на людскую, а внутренние органы легко могут поменять свою дислокацию после очередного преображения.

— На что ты намекаешь? Он растёт…

— Его тело меняется, — не дал закончить доктор Адамс. — Я могу лишь предполагать. Бывают случаи, когда рождаются полукровки от великана и человека, вэйлы и человека и даже бывали случаи от гоблинов и людей. Если брать за пример вэйлу, то обычно ребёнок рождается и выглядит скорее человеком, ни крыльев, ни чешуи, ни изрыгаемого пламени. Такого ребёнка можно легко выдать за человека…

— До того момента как он начнёт взрослеть, — начиная понимать, кивнул Снейп.

— В каком смысле? — Гарри подал голос.

— Ребёнок человека и вэйлы примерно в 12-14 лет начинает трансформироваться, катализаторами служат злость или страх. Появляются перья, чешуя, пламя и тут уже скрыть себя почти невозможно, — пояснил Малфой.

— Самые опасные моменты 15-17 лет. Позже снова можно без проблем выдать себя за человека, хоть обмануть профессионала почти невозможно, слишком многое меняется, но остальных людей, — пояснил Северус. — Думаешь, у Гарри будет тот же период?

— Спроси что полегче, но Зубастика же нет.

— Нет он есть, но он это я и… — Гарри сам в себе запутался. — Может мне как-то умереть для всех?

— Ладно, будем думать. Люциус, спасибо.

— Это тебе спасибо за то, что занимаешься с Драко. Как его успехи?

— Тяжко, но основы я ему привью, по крайней мере до конца учебного года. А дальше всё зависит от его упорства и… Ему нужно изготовить личный артефакт.

— А из хранилища Малфоев не подойдут?

Северус призадумался:

— Люциус, я не спец, но, если ты хочешь быть уверенным в действие артефакта… А он должен защищать разум Драко полностью, не давая никаких возможностей проникнуть и воздействовать. Второй такой атаки его разум может просто не пережить, — Снейп сделал паузу. — Вот и думай.

Малфой сложил все инструменты в чемодан, на душе было тревожно, он не знал никого, кому мог бы настолько довериться:

— А у тебя нет такого знакомого?

— Может крёстного попросить? — подал голос Гарри, но увидев хмурый взгляд лжеГилдероя невольно зажал рукой рот. — Ой.

— Ты сказал лишнее, — Северус на миг прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.

Люциус с интересом взглянул на Снейпа:

— Он же умер?

— Да, конечно.

Малфой прищурился, от Северуса всегда было не просто получить информацию:

— Сбежал?

— Я наверно пойду, — Гарри слез с дивана и подошёл к сумке с книгами.

— Стоять! — лжеЛокхарт не спускал с хаффлпаффца глаз, Поттер замер. — Можешь усаживаться за стол, рядом сумка с гостинцами для тебя, но сначала уроки. Так ты лишнего не скажешь и я буду уверен, что домашнее задание на этот раз по зельеварению ты сделаешь, а то стыдоба, а не оценки.

Гарри притих и, взяв ту же сумку с книгами, пошёл к столу.

Люциус невольно улыбнулся, когда раздался стук в дверь.

Тут уже и Гарри, и Люциус быстро исчезли каждый со своей сумкой в спальне учителя ЗОТИ, пока тот шёл к двери.

Малфой, пользуясь тем, что остался с Гарри наедине спросил:

— А твой крёстный делает хорошие артефакты?

Мальчик замялся, опасаясь снова сказать лишнее, он уже начинал привыкать к этому доктору, верил он ему и ранее, в итоге совсем забыл, что крёстный мёртв почти для всех. Но раз уж Снейп не лишил доктора памяти, да и помочь Драко хотелось, а крёстный и ему не чужой.

— Я не сравнивал, не с чем. Но он много работает. Ой, или я опять лишнее сказал.

Дверь спальни открылась так неожиданно, что едва не стукнула разговаривающим по носам.

— Выходите, это Драко и Сильвия. Она-то тебе зачем?

— Нужно, — Люциус прошёл в комнату, здороваясь и водружая свой чемодан на кресло. — Было очень много дел. Проверки Попечительского совета, вызов авроров, поиск нарушителя. Пока были проверены все закоулки и наконец дан вердикт, что школа безопасна, прошло немало времени. И за всем за этим… — Малфой-старший взглянул на девочку, — я не поблагодарил вас, мисс, за сына.

Жаккар даже засмущалась, что было видеть странно у снова бойкой девочки:

— Спасибо, но он и сам меня поблагодарил.

— И ты не хочешь никакой награды или компенсации?

— За что? Мне нужно было давно вам написать. Так что я сама виновата, а как компенсацию… — стоящий чуть в стороне молчащий Драко удивлённо на неё воззрился. — Может вы объясните, что нас связывает и чего ждать в будущем. Мне не очень понравились ощущения, его забывчивость, апатия, тревожные сны, всё это передавалось мне. Спрашивать у мамы, я не хочу, она же будет жутко волноваться, да и вряд ли что-то скажет.

— Драко? — Люциус вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.

— Что? Мы с ней поговорили, я рассказал всё, чтобы понять, как мы связаны. Оказалось, она даже знает, как примерно выглядит Тайная комната. Я не понимаю, — за прошедшее время Малфой-младший отоспался, стал нормально есть, тяжёлых физических и магических нагрузок избегал, ему хватало с головой и уроков, к которым добавились вечерние занятий по окклюменции с профессором Локхартом. На него поглядывали иногда с подозрением, но не было ни вопросов, ни придирок, то, что произошло в Тайной комнате, осталось для остальных тайной.

Люциус вздохнул, он обернулся, подзывая:

— Гарри, может ты поможешь? — и как он раньше об этом не подумал, хотя торопиться было некуда, Драко нужно было восстановиться.

— Нет, он вряд ли чем-то поможет, — покачал головой Снейп.

— Почему? — нахмурился Малфой-старший.

— Хогвартс перенасыщен дикой магией, — пояснил лжеГилдерой.

— И?

— Понимаете, одно дело нити магии где-то в лесу, обычном лесу и другое — здесь в Хогвартсе, где других нитей море.

Люциус посмотрел на Снейпа, тот в ответ пожал плечами:

— После возвращения из Хогвартса он ещё некоторое время не видел магических потоков и мало, что ощущал.

— Понимаю, это как оказаться в комнате с сильным шумом, выйдя, приходится отходить от гула.

Снейп кивнул:

— Можно и так сказать. Так что он сейчас небольшой помощник, он уже «оглох».

— Что ж, придётся применить то немногое, что есть у меня, — Люциус усадил двоих детей на диван, открыл свой чемодан и принялся доставать зелья, инструменты. Он не был уверен, что получится хоть что-то узнать, но у него за прошедшее время появилось несколько идей.

 

Волшебная палочка доктора Хоука двигалась плавно, вырисовывая едва видимые узоры магии в воздухе. Гарри буквально видел, как она направленная сложным заклинанием, состоящим из множества древних слов, касается Сильвии и Драко и расцвечивает их магию, позволяя разглядеть её даже незрячим.

Магия Малфоя-старшего не была столь вкусна, как Северуса или крёстного, но смешиваясь, преобразовываясь и переплетаясь с другими потоками, принимала затейливый узор ароматов. Гарри плохо видел игру потоков магии, но запах он ощущал. Его нос вычленял тонкие примеси. Шло время. Доктор Адам продолжал колдовать, Северус помогал, вглядываясь в представляющуюся картину, что-то записывал на пергаменте сам, что-то диктовал Люциус, Гарри же смотрел, не отрываясь.

Он невольно вспомнил дуэль, что видел летом, не было конечно того накала, но отголоски магии заставили невольно сглотнуть, хотелось лизнуть, ощутить лишь чуть-чуть странных сплетений, изменённых древними словами. Малфой-старший достал из кармана тускло поблескивающий камень и продолжил колдовать, а Гарри аж прижмурился от отголосков с вновь вплетёнными новыми эманациями. Он невольно сделал шаг ближе.

 

Люциус уже заканчивал сложную диагностику, записывая более подробные данные в камень, что пришлось купить, понимая, что рано или поздно нечто подобное пригодиться. Усталым голосом он проговорил последнюю фразу сложного диагностирующего заклятия используемого ещё друидами, когда заметил, как побледнела Сильвия, невольно вцепившись в руку Драко. Сын тоже дёрнулся от чего-то, на что он смотрел и что было у него за спиной.

Люциус обернулся и увидел, что вместо Гарри над землёй парит Зубастик. Крупная, клыкастая голова и красные глаза могли напугать, кого угодно. Огромное туманное тело свернулось кольцом. Существо смотрело на него, пробуя воздух длинным раздвоенным языком.

— Гарри, прими пожалуйста человеческое обличье, — спокойный голос Локхарта заставил отвести глаза от пугающих глаз на уродливой морде.

Видеть странно недоумённое выражение на морде монстра было бы смешно, если бы не страх в глазах детей. Зубастик посмотрел на лжеГилдероя, затем на своё тело.

— Хм, хм, хм, — отдалось эхом. — Я Зубастик, Зубастик, Зубастик.

Снейп подошёл к Гарри:

— Ты непроизвольно обратился?

— Да, да, да. Я хотел попробовать, пробовать, пробовать, — выражение морды стало виноватым.

— Магию? — констатировал Снейп почти утвердительно.

— Да, да, да.

Люциус проверил камень с данными, убрал его в чемодан, мельком глянув на сына, который вроде пришёл в себя и хоть с опаской, но посматривал на Зубастика, вернее Гарри с толикой любопытства. Сильвия же явно быстрее пришла в себя, или… Люциус понял с кем провёл аналогию сын, страх стал понятен.

— Драко, ты как? Это не то создание из дневника.

В серых глазах сына плескался пусть сдерживаемый, но страх:

— Но он ведь связан, — Драко уговаривал себя не бояться. Поначалу он не обратил внимания на изменившегося Поттера, но Сильвия, что вдруг схватила его за руку, заставила посмотреть за спину отца. Монстр пугал, но в его случае больше всего пугали красные глаза нежели длинные клыки в огромной пасти.

— Связан, что таить, он же тебя как-то нашёл. Я предполагал, что со временем, ты и сам поймёшь как, что-нибудь увидев или услышав. Но это другое, помни он спас тебе жизнь.

Драко вздохнул:

— Да, мне просто сложно, — на губах появилась вымученная улыбка. «Он меня спас».

Снейп же волновался о Поттере, забыв об остальных:

— Гарри, представь себя стоящего на двух ногах. Ты держишь…

— Подожди! — услышав фразу Северуса, который будто ничего и не случилось, помогал Гарри обратиться в человека.

ЛжеЛокхарт удивлённо воззрился на Малфоя:

— Ты ведь хотел узнать больше о Гарри? Я обследовал его в человеческом обличье, но не в таком и ты не говорил о…

— А такого раньше и не было. Хотя… Как я мог забыть, он стал Зубастиком, когда был в Тайной комнате, плавно перетёк, а потом также плавно вернул себе человеческий облик. Меня тогда больше волновали его раны.

Малфой-старший моргнул, теперь замечая тревогу в глазах профессора Локхарта и сжатые в тонкую линию губы.

— Я сейчас обращусь, обращусь, обращусь. Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас, — забеспокоился Гарри. Он не хотел никого волновать.

— Подожди, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя обследовать, — Люциус склонился над своим рабочим чемоданом.

— А я и не думала, что степенный мистер Малфой, такой важный и занимается диагностиками, — прошептала Сильвия на ухо Драко, невольно отвлекая от его страхов.

— Диагностикой, — поправил он. — Я его тоже таким почти ни разу не видел, — юный слизеринец с охотой переключил своё внимание на отца.

Зубастик-Гарри посмотрел вопросительно на лжеГилдероя.

— Хорошо, Гарри, оставайся так, — Снейп сложил руки на груди.

— Я могу коснуться шерсти? — задал Люциус вопрос.

— Да, да, да, — Гарри пожал бы плечами, но плеч у него в этой очень комфортной, но явно пугающей окружающих форме, не было.

Люциус протянул руку. Туман не был тёплым, как шерсть кота или собаки, но и холод привидений отсутствовал. Он не сдержал любопытства и прикоснулся к носу Гарри. Тот фыркнул в ответ. Состояние Зубастика было не совсем материальным, но всё же его можно было коснуться, почувствовать под пальцами нечто почти материальное. Ощущения были потусторонние, сродни общению с призраками.

— Спасибо, — проговорил доктор Хоук, немного смущаясь тому, что поддался своему любопытству.

Люциус стал разыскивать одну безделушку в чемодане, когда услышал:

— А можно мне тоже тебя погладить?

Драко возмущённо смотрел на Сильвию, которая сначала схватила его за руку так, что возможно будут синяки, а теперь, явно слишком быстро оправившись, слезла с дивана и подошла к Зубастику.

Гарри чуть наклонил голову и бросил неуверенный взгляд в сторону Снейпа, затем снова посмотрел на девочку:

— Не боишься, боишься, боишься? — удивление было не наигранным. Северус заметил и отголоски страха с неуверенностью.

— Поначалу испугалась, но ты явно остался собой. Пусть выглядишь по-другому. Я тоже могу волчицей становиться, что кого-то может испугать, но при этом остаюсь собой.

— Хм, — Гарри улыбнулся бы, но боялся своей клыкастой пастью напугать гриффиндорку. — Логично, логично, логично, — он приблизился к девочке. Та, переполняемая любопытством первооткрывателя, зарылась в серый туман чуть ли не с головой, обнимая Зубастика за шею, понимая, что ощущения странные, но не неприятные, это не ледяные призраки.

Драко на секунду перестал дышать.

Сильвия отступила, гладя Зубастика по шерсти, рука почти полностью пропадала в этом тумане:

— А тебе не больно, когда мои пальцы зарываются?

— С чего бы, чего бы, чего бы. Мне сейчас удобно, удобно, удобно.

— Съешь это, — Люциус поднёс к нему маленький камень.

— Что это? — тут же подскочил было успокоившийся Снейп.

— Я его ставлю в окуляры для считывания некоторых потоков магии, но он сломался. Магия осталась, но работает некорректно. Хочу проверить, как она циркулирует в Гарри сейчас.

Северус подошёл:

— Не нужно, — он взмахнул палочкой, зажигая яркий люмос со словами, — съешь. Незачем питаться невесть чем.

Гарри два раза просить было не нужно. Он слизнул желанную магию, довольно облизнувшись.

Люциус же надел очки, быстро проговаривая заклинание, маниакальной заботе Снейпа он подивится позже.

Правда, проверка не заняла много времени:

— Всё то же только мощный сгусток магии в голове, — прозвучало разочарованно-удивлённо. — От перемены формы суть совершенно не поменялась.

— Гарри, попробуй обратиться в человека, — попросил лжеЛокхарт. Радоваться подобной статичности или нет, Северус ещё не знал.

Зубастик кивнул. Он скрутился в клубок, на мгновение потерял форму, обретая вид обычного обскура, после чего серый туман обратился в мальчика.

Гарри посмотрел на свои руки:

— Получилось! — он улыбнулся.

Снейп выдохнул с облегчением, что он будет делать с Гарри, если тот не вернёт свой человеческий облик, думать не хотелось.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя волновать, — Поттер, забыв о присутствующих людях, подскочил к Снейпу и зарылся лицом в его грудь, обнимая. — Я не хотел.

— Ты может быть и не хотел, а вот твоё тело стремилось к данной форме, — спокойным голосом Люциус озвучил собственные выводы Снейпа.

— Гарри, а ты можешь сейчас отдельно призвать Зубастика, — мальчик отступил, смотря лжеГилдерою в глаза. На мгновение левый глаз Поттера полыхнул алым, но затем снова стал зелёным.

— Нет, нет, нет, — голос на миг отдался эхом, — не получается, — а эти слова уже были произнесены привычно. — Я это он, а он это я.


	62. Chapter 62

15 декабря 1992 года

Сильвия стояла у окна и смотрела на заснеженные верхушки Запретного леса. Тихие шаги за спиной заставили обернуться и улыбнуться.

— Хоть передо мной, можно не строить из себя беззаботную девочку, — криво улыбнулся в ответ Драко.

— Это уже привычка с самого детства, не огорчать маму и не показывать другим свои слабости, — Жаккар пожала плечами. — Идём?

— Угу, — Малфой за последние дни не стал более приветливым или миролюбивым. Он всё так же был в шатком перемирии с Грейнджер, молчаливым с Вардом и Гарри, хоть иногда и можно было заметить любопытные взгляды, которые он бросал на Поттера. Драко всё также старался не замечать Сильвию, даже если она стояла рядом, разительно изменилось лишь его отношения со слизеринцами и то казалось, что взрослые этого и не заметили, по крайней менее Сильвие не могла отделаться от ощущения, что его отчуждённость по отношению ко всем из своего факультета заметили лишь некоторые ученики других факультетов.

Они остановились у дверей в комнату профессора Локхарта. За последние дни Драко зауважал этого странного человека. Всегда молчаливый, говорит лишь по делу, немало знает не только о заклинаниях, но и о зельях, слизеринец даже как-то сравнил их декана Бёрка и Локхарта. Драко не был мастером зельеварения, но что-то подсказывало, что Бёрк не дотянул бы до Гилдероя. К тому же отец явно уважал и доверял этому человеку, что говорило о многом, да и маниакальная забота о Поттере свидетельствовало о том, что профессор ответственный маг.

Дверь отворилась и Драко с Сильвией проскользнули внутрь, Гарри здесь не было, а вот старший Малфой уже сидел в кресле.

Впрочем юный Малфой должен был признать, что последние дни он думал о ком угодно: слизеринцах, профессорах, Поттере, даже о Варде, только бы не вспоминать о Сильвии.

Люциус заметил, что сын за последние дни оправился и уже не выглядел как инфернал. Объятий не было, он лишь коснулся плеча Драко и поздоровался.

— Доброго вечера, мистер Малфой, — подала голос Сильвия. — Вы пришли сообщить результаты исследований?

— Да, хотя похоже, мой собственный сын совершенно не желает услышать их.

Драко вскинулся, затем опустил взгляд.

— Если бегать от диагноза, с болезнью не управишься, — Люциус выпустил плечо сына и предложил сесть.

— Мне уже начинать бояться? — Малфой-младший улыбнулся, но как-то кисло и невыразительно.

— Почему же? Есть хорошая новость, если кто-то из вас умрёт, второй за ним на тот свет не отправится.

— Да, действительно, это радует.

Сильвия толкнула сидящего рядом слизеринца под бок:

— Эй, мы хоть не умрём в один день.

Драко недовольно глянул на девочку, вздохнув, перевёл взгляд на отца:

— А какая плохая новость?

— Да, Драко, надо тебя как-то расшевелить, что-то ты совсем не весёлый.

— Даже не пытайся, — проговорила Сильвия, когда Малфой-младший выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Мисс правду говорит. У неё улыбка выходит искренней, вероятно богатая практика.

На что Сильвия согласно кивнула отцу Драко:

— У мамы я одна, она со мной настрадалась, — и на губах гриффиндорки появилась почти искренняя улыбка.

— Люциус, продолжай, не будете же вы занимать мою гостиную до утра, — проворчал, сидящий в стороне лжеЛокхарт, который как раз проверял работы.

— Хорошо, действительно, если остановится сердце одного, сердце другого продолжит биться, это радует, но вы всё же связаны ментально: сны, настроение и как следствие мысли.

Драко замер уставившись куда-то мимо отца.

— Подождите, мистер Марфой, мы не читаем мысли друг друга, ведь правда, Драко? Драко? — Сильвия пыталась растормошить зависшего парня.

— Мой сын понял несколько быстрей вас, мисс.

— Что именно? — Жаккар нахмурилась.

— Я озвучил возможное будущее, а не настоящее.

— И что тут такого страшного? — Сильвия, действительно, не понимала.

— Ты серьёзно? — Драко отмер.

— Да, я не понимаю с чего у тебя на лице вселенская скорбь.

— Мисс, ладно если бы вы оба были бы мальчиками или девочками, но вы…

— И? — Жаккар не нравилось, что с ней говорят, как с неразумной, пусть даже отец Драко и опытный маг, но всё равно.

— Приближается время взросления, возможно вы будете видеть общие мокрые сны или читать не слишком приличные мысли.

— Ой, — махнула рукой Сильвия, — как будто я не знаю о чём думают и разговаривают парни. Я помогала на ферме и прекрасно осознаю откуда берутся телята и не только, как и слышала разговоры работников о девушках и наоборот. Поверьте, там простые мужчины и женщины, а не вежливые джентльмены с леди, которые без вилки и ножа не смогут съесть кулёк семечек. Меня не всегда замечали, а разговоры шли. Правда, возможно вы переживаете о своём сыне, мистер Малфой.

От стола, где сидел Снейп раздался смешок:

— Она вас уела, джентльмены.

— Я в общем-то переживал о вас, мисс, к тому же каждому человеку нужно личное пространство. У вас обоих возможно его не будет.

— Не нужно сгущать краски, Люциус, Драко занимается окклюменцией вполне успешно для своего возраста и, думаю, через год другой сможет, не задумываясь, поддерживать щит на разуме, а он защитит и от чувств, и от снов, и от мыслей.

— Так мне тоже нужно заниматься? — подскочила Сильвия, которая не горела желанием пускать кого-либо в свой разум. Но её возглас взрослые проигнорировали.

— Возможно в обычном случае это и поможет, но вдруг кто-то из них влюбится и будет фантазировать на тему будущего свидания… Я уже сказал, будь они оба мальчиками или девочками, но мысли парня, думающего о девушке, и мысли девушки — о любимом, это разные вещи и противоположному полу могут быть неприятны, а когда гормоны хлещут через край, контролировать ментальные щиты сложно, — гнул своё Люциус.

Сильвия попыталась представить будущие фантазии Драко, но получалось плохо, уж больно парень был сдержан, Малфой-младший же вообразил картину влюблённой Жаккар и тоже потерпел фиаско. Оба подростка скривились.

— Так мне тоже нужно будет заниматься? — она снова подала голос.

— Вот когда вы будет слышать мысли друг друга, тогда и будем об этом говорить, — ЛжеЛокхарт встал, направляясь к столу с соком. — Они уже ощущают чувства, волнение, были и общие сны, и ничего. Пока вполне адекватны, юная психика гибкая и легко приспосабливается, — Снейп налил себе яблочного сока.

— Но… — подал было голос Люциус.

— Хотите? — Малфой-старший отказался, а Сильвия приняла стакан.

— И не забывай, Люциус, о непредвиденном факте — волчице, — Снейп выразительно глянул на гриффиндорку. — Это создание не даст разум своей хозяйки так просто в обиду, так что начнут они слышать мысли друг друга, тогда и поговорим о щитах.

Драко отказался от предложенного сока, а он и не воспринимал Сильвию ни разу как оборотня.

— А я смогу и позже… — Сильвия смотрела на профессора Локхарта.

— Уверен, да. Вы не покалечены, как Драко в детстве.

Сильвия нахмурилась:

— Покалечен?

— Эй, — Малфой-младший вскинулся, — я не…

Снейп обернулся, взглянув в глаза Драко:

— С магической точки зрения, Драко, ты как слепой, что выдаёт себя за зрячего. Обмануть окружающих можно, особенно, если они к тебе не присматриваются, но от этого жить легче не становится.

— Правда? — Жаккар окинула слизеринца тревожным взглядом, будто выискивала следы нарушений.

Драко взглянул на Сильвию:

— Ничего подобного!

— Хорошо, можете считать, что я ничего не говорил, — хмыкнул Снейп и вернулся к работам.

Сильвия посмотрела не на Драко, а на его отца, только сейчас осознав, что тот не возражает.

— А больше нам ничего не стоит ждать? — обратилась она к нему.

— Признаюсь, мисс, я устроил это обследование только чтобы понять, можно ли хотя бы сейчас разрушить вашу связь. Но юный Поттер был прав ещё в давние времена, связь не разорвать и она лишь укрепляется. Казалось бы тёмный предмет, что пытался захватить разум Драко, должен был бы подточить связь, но она осталась неизменной. Я вынужден признать, что бессилен.

— Понятно, спасибо. Радует, что мы хоть не умрём в один день, — Сильвия поднялась. — Простите, но мне нужно ещё домашнее задание закончить.

— Она права, я тоже пойду, — Драко поднялся.

Люциус отвёл сына в сторону и проговорил:

— Хорошо питайся и не перетруждайся, мама очень о тебе переживает, но согласилась подождать Рождественских каникул. Так что готовься.

— Ты скажи ей, что со мной всё в порядке, я даже учителя по окклюменции нашёл.

Кабинет профессора Локхарта они покинули вместе, но Сильвия, бросив простое «Пока», отправилась в библиотеку, а Драко ещё несколько мгновений смотрел ей вслед, поле чего отправился в подземелья, удивляясь, что гриффиндорка не спросила о его ущербности.

На следующий день, притащив его в библиотеку, Жаккар опять не сказала об этом ни слова. Не выдержав уже к вечеру, он напрямую спросил у Сильвии, что она задумала.

— О чём ты?

— Ты так удивилась когда профессор назвал меня калекой.

— И?

— И ты гриффиндорка.

На что непонимающее выражение на лице девочки сменилось на улыбку.

— Малфой, я не слепая, тебе данная тема не понравилась. Всё. Мы её не касаемся.

— Хорошо, — немного заторможенно ответил Драко, провожая Жаккар, которую как раз позвала на ужин Грейнджер.

 

21 декабря 1992 года

ЛжеЛокхарт вошёл в туалет плаксы Миртл на втором этаже, ещё раз проверил, что привидения здесь нет и подошёл к раковине. Чар в ней больше не было, так что почему б не выдать Тайную комнату общественности, вот только прежде нужно проверить её самому.

Заклинание прозвучало тихо, взмах волшебной палочкой и раковина вместе с основанием стала уменьшаясь, пока весь запирающий механизм не стал настолько мал, что по кускам стал проваливаться в тоннель под ним.

— Может, уже зайдёте, — Снейп не торопился спускаться, так как слишком чётко ощущал чужое присутствие.

Из кабинки вышел Вард:

— Здорово у вас получилось, а я и за неделю не догадался.

Северус смерил парня изучающим взглядом:

— Так хотели попасть в Тайную комнату, мистер Гримм?

— До жути, — открытый взгляд горящих любопытством глаз сказал о многом.

— Хорошо, — хмыкнул лжеГилдерой.

От этого простого слова, Вард отступил на шаг:

— Э, мне уже начинать опасаться?

— Почему же? Раз так любопытно, что сил нет, идёмте.

— А я назад-то вернусь?

Снейп про себя хмыкнул, а вслух сказал:

— Вернётесь, Гарри бы не успокоился, пропади вы.

— Можно и на ты, вы меня старше и вообще.

— Хорошо, я учту ваши пожелания. Что ж, молодые и любопытные вперёд, — профессор улыбнулся так, что Варду захотелось отступить назад, но он упрямо сделал шаг вперёд и шагнул в дыру в полу.

 

— Ой, — зашипел Гримм.

— Что случилось? — раздался голос появляющегося за ним лжеГилдероя.

— Я чуть не упал на остатки раковины. Только меня как-то странно подбросило.

— А вы предпочли бы шмякнутся и напороться на острые углы?

— Нет, просто я не заметил, когда вы наложили на меня заклинание, — Гримма и раньше интересовал этот странный человек, а теперь… Подобие ухмылки на лице Локхарта заставило прикусить язык и осмотреться, забыв о других мыслях.

«Сообразительный мальчик, » — подумал Северус. В прошлый раз Снейпу некогда было рассматривать сырое подземелье, время не ждало, но сейчас он основательно осветил его.

Было сыро, грязно, но радовало, что холод зимы остался где-то выше.

— Это что? — вдруг подал голос хаффлпаффец.

— Шкура, снятая самим василиском. Великолепный экземпляр. Поможете?

— Я же говорил можно и на ты. Огромная. — Гримм не сводил глаз с гигантской кожи.

— Подтяните-ка её ближе.

— Сухая.

— И ломкая, — Северус уже думал за сколько её можно продать. — Осторожно, хотя вряд ли она рассыплется, если её скрутить. Поможете?

Вард вздохнул и смирился с выканьем профессора, после чего помог ему скрутить трофей и упрятать в сумку. Они направились дальше.

— Ничего не спросите? — Снейп вздёрнул одну бровь скорее по привычке, идущий сзади Гримм всё равно ничего не увидел.

— Вы пришли сюда из-за кожи?

— В прошлый раз я на неё даже не обратил внимание.

— Значит, есть что-то ещё? — и Вард поравнялся с профессором, выходя к двери, которая была чуть прикрыта.

Ранее закрыть её без магии так и не удалось.

— Надеюсь, от вида крови вы в обморок не упадёте? — было сказано с некой издёвкой.

— Петуха обезглавить в состоянии, а вот свинью закалывать ещё не приходилось, — пожал плечами Гримм.

Ухмылка с лица лжеГилдероя пропала:

— Хм, живёте на ферме?

— Угу.

Снейп вступил в комнату. Та не изменилась, зелёный потусторонний свет продолжал заливать грязные колонны и стены, а вместе с ними и пол зеленоватым светом. Вода растекалась, покрывая его и остатки василиска.

Единственное серьёзное изменение это запах. Стоял противный смрад разлагающегося трупа. Всё-таки магия магией, но когда существо превращают в фарш, начинает вонять даже василиск.

— Ну и вонь, — проговорил Гримм. Снейп взмахнул волшебной палочкой, защищая свой чувствительный нос, и чуть подумав, нос Гримма. Всё-таки парень, даже увидев разорванный скелет огромной змеи с частями плоти, не сбежал и не бросился избавляться от содержимого желудка, хоть Северус должен был признать, что хотел поучить осторожности чрезмерно любопытного парня.

ЛжеГилдерой нашёл то, что искал — голову змея.

— Итак, мистер Гримм, что вы хотите за молчание и клятву о неразглашении?

— Хочу? — Вард, не отводя взгляд, жадно наблюдал, как профессор умело выворачивает клыки из пасти, не забывая собирать и яд, казалось, будто у Локхарта четыре руки. — Мне просто было любопытно взглянуть на само творение Слизерина — Тайную комнату. Неужели здесь нет никаких секретных ниш?

Снейп направил и клыки с ядом в сумку, где уже лежала кожа:

— Так вы хотели поискать сокровища? — он поднялся, осматривая скелет и сожалея, что кожа разорвана на мелкие клочки.

— Ну, не только.

— А ловушки вас не пугали? — Снейп протянул мальчишке перчатки и указал на одно из рёбер василиска. — Придержите.

— Пугали конечно, но и любопытно было, — Вард охотно ухватился за край кости.

Северус быстрым заклинанием разрезал ребро, отделяя от позвоночника, на три части, затем связал эти части и протянул Варду:

— За молчание и Гарри.

— И что мне с ней делать? — Гримм растерянно изучал кость.

— Кость василиска почти вечный материал, из них делают амулеты, вырезая руны. Из-за своей долговечности они вбирают в себя энергию сотен поколений, не теряя свойств, а напротив усиливаясь. Я очистил кость, уменьшить её не получится, но можно положить в сумку с расширяющимся пространством. Можете продать позже, когда история с Тайной комнатой забудется, а можете сами со временем изготовить из данных костей амулеты.

— Спасибо, у меня как раз есть сумка, правда, в спальне, — Гримм почесал нос и запрятал кости за пазуху.

— Но обет вы мне всё-таки дадите, — посмотрел в глаза мальчишке Снейп.

— Конечно, — кивнул хаффлпаффец, — а можно немного и яда василиска?

— А вам, мистер Гримм, палец в рот не клади, — вернувшись к работе, проговорил Снейп. — Это очень опасный продукт, — он разрезал скелет на куски, а также его очищал от остатков плоти.

— Знаю, оружие пропитанное им, становится почти непобедимым.

— И зачем же вам такое оружие?

— Пока не знаю, но это то, что я хотел бы получить, — попридержал очередную кость Гримм. Парень казался непробиваемым, ни растерянности, ни страха, лишь любопытство.

— Хорошо, я оставлю вам небольшой пузырёк, но не более.

— Большего и не прошу, лишаться памяти не хочется, — помогая профессору, сказал Гримм при этом, замечая закономерности режущих заклятий.

Но Снейп шутки не оценил, проговорив:

— Первоначально именно об этом я и думал, — он бросил быстрый цепкий взгляд на парня. — И стали бы вы качать права, так бы и сделал.

— Странно, по повадкам вы слизеринец, а учились на рейвенкло.

ЛжеГилдерой в ответ промолчал.

Спустя час, когда от василиска не земле остались лишь волокна и кровь, Снейп осторожно обследовал стены комнаты и статую Слизерина, памятуя слова Варда. Парень охотно помогал, но грустнел с каждой неудачной проверкой.

— Что ж, осталось проверить логово василиска, — Снейп смотрел на рот статуи.

— Где? — снова почувствовав загадку, проследил за его взглядом Вард.

«Маньяк до тайн», — покачал про себя головой Северус:

— Вам туда пока не попасть, — он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, левитируя вверх ко рту статуи. Профессор вошёл в каменную пещеру, по другому данное помещение трудно было назвать, почти не пригибаясь.

Здесь было сухо, но не более. Люмос, что осветил пещеру, не выявил ни тайников, ни тонн сокровищ.

— Пусто, — недовольно цокнув языком, Северус выбрался из пещеры и мягко опустился на пол комнаты.

— Ничего? — оторвав взгляд от источника призрачного света, который подобно северному сиянию играл под потолком, посмотрел на профессора Вард.

— Ничего.

— А свет? Он странный.

— Оставим этот маленький секрет доблестным аврорам. Уже очень поздно, вам давно пора спать.

— Завтра дома отосплюсь, мне всегда дед даёт один день, — равнодушно пожал плечами хаффлпаффец. — Но разве авроры не зададутся вопросом, а где всё? Кровь и плоть конечно хорошо, но кости обычно не испаряются. Вы же сами сказали, что они… — Вард замолк натолкнувшись на взгляд профессора.

— Вам бы вашу дотошность да на уроки.

— Там скучно.

— Хм, — Снейп решил не продолжать разговор с этим странным парнем и они вдвоём покинули комнату. Северус окинул Тайную комнату сожалеющим взглядом, если бы не василиск, она оказалась бы величайшей пустышкой в его жизни. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, призывая дьявольское пламя без сожаления. Мощный жар вырвался на свободу. Как он поглотит всё, Снейп ждать не стал, прикрывая круглую дверь в комнату. Взгляд упал на кусок породы, быстро его отлевитировав, Северус привалил камнем вход.

— Разве это не выдаст неизвестного охотника? Пламя, глыба, — озадаченно спросил Гримм.

— Но ведь в любом случае кто-то победил чудовище, так почему не дьявольским пламенем? — лжеЛокхарт вздёрнул бровь.

 

Когда Снейп с Гриммом выбрались из тоннеля, в туалете всё ещё никого не было, плакса Миртл не появилась.

— Надеюсь, это маленькое приключение заставит вас, немного успокоиться, — внимательно изучая, казалось бы простого парня, сказал лжеЛокхарт.

Вард пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд:

— А я обычно и не рискую.

— Как скажете, не забывайте о том, что вы дали клятву о молчании на собственной магии.

Проверив коридор и выпустив мальчишку, при этом не забыв накинуть чары невидимости на ученика, Снейп вышел из туалета, но далеко не ушёл. Не мог он оставить зияющую дыру пусть и в закрытом на ремонт туалете без присмотра.

Но караулить данное помещение ему пришлось не долго, не прошло и часа, как Миртл вернулась в своё обиталище и подняла шум, который услышал бездельничающий Пивз, который радостно влетел в туалет с такой скоростью, что Снейп подивился, как потоком от пролетающего полтергейста с него самого не снесло чары невидимости и ещё с десяток других, чтобы уж наверняка не обнаружили.

И если Миртл быстро нажаловалась на беспредел в её туалете лишь Безголовому Нику, который отправился к директору, то Пивз…

К утру о тоннеле знали даже птицы на опушке Запретного леса. Многие ученики изъявили желание остаться на каникулы в Хогвартсе, хотя ранее собирались отбыть домой, но деканы их вежливо выпроваживали, те же немногие учащиеся, что ранее заявили, что останутся, были завалены просьбами быть в курсе дел и потом всё рассказать.

Снейпа не слишком волновали авроры, которые появились в Хогвартсе, но вот двое невыразимцев… Те возникли, когда ЛжеЛокхарт уже проследил за отправкой детей, в том числе и Гарри. Пришлось избегать этих двоих, впрочем уже на следующий день он собирался покинуть стены Хогвартса и отправится на заслуженный пусть и короткий отдых, как Дамблдор не уговаривал его остаться и отпраздновать Рождество вместе с другими преподавателями.

**Author's Note:**

> Профиль автора фанфика Hiwlaska https://ficbook.net/authors/1578958


End file.
